Hellsing: EREBUS
by AmandaBloodhart
Summary: Interconnected murders arouse Integra Hellsing's attention, and she sends Alucard to Canada to protect the true target of these vampire attacks. Alucard is shocked to find Alexandra's face familiar, evoking memories of his past. With her blood as the motive, he is all that stands between her and those who wish to shake the foundation of the balance of life. ALU/OC Post-Manga/OVA
1. The Unchaste

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The Unchaste**

_**Tuesday Night, October 28, 2031, Somewhere in Canada...**_

Mist covered the stone streets, the night beckoning an eerie silence. The final stage of the waxing gibbous moon shone brightly upon the old town. It was incredibly late, and a young woman in her twenties was shuffling home, a little drunk from her girl's night. She hiccoughed and giggled a little, appreciating the cool air on her forehead. In the shadows and alleys, hidden from the streetlights, a few pairs of red eyes peered dangerously at the woman. Behind her, she could hear footsteps, and dumbly, she looked behind her, an intoxicated daze on her face. Nothing was there.

"'Ello? Somebody there?" The woman swayed some as she waited, then carried on, tripping a little but managing to catch her footing. Another sound, and she spun so fast, that she nearly fell over. "Oi!" Dark figures with toothy grins on their faces stood there, staring at her with gleaming red eyes. "You better...watch it...or I'll scream," she managed.

One started stalking towards her. "Oh, please do. We so revel in such music."

As he approached, he began to tower over her with his shadow. The fear began to sink in, the drunken woman sobering up quickly. He gave her a monstrous grin, causing her to let out a blood curdling scream as they all descended upon her. The screams continued for a moment, then a gurgling, and then nothing after her final sounds were cut short, blood splattering over the ground and the nearest wall, the woman's head rolling away from the body.

* * *

_**Wednesday Late Morning, October 29, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

A year...a year has gone by since her Count's return from a thirty-year absence. Things were mostly quiet in those three decades. Nothing that Seras Victoria couldn't handle. Age, however, was beginning to catch up to Sir Integra Hellsing. It had been for awhile. When she passed on, the Royal Order of Protestant Knights, the Hellsing Organization, would die along with her. It was no longer an era where an agency should be run by a single family. No doubt the other members of the Convention of Twelve would develop an agency that would surpass even Hellsing. But what would Alucard and Seras do? Would they continue to fight vampires and ghouls? Seras, perhaps, but Integra had little reason to believe that Alucard would be remotely interested in hunting vampires. The only thing that could persuade him otherwise depended on his boredom.

Then again, Alucard had little faith in vampires these days. Even the Count had a certain respect for life that would surprise most, if not all, vampires. One becomes two, two becomes four, four becomes eight, eight becomes sixteen, sixteen becomes thirty-two...the reproduction would escalate quickly, and thus humans would perish, becoming either ghouls or vampires, in turn, starving because there was no longer a food source. Alucard knew this well. It was probably one of the main reasons he killed his own kind. For three decades, it had become quiet, but lately, as she stared tiredly at the reports on her desk, vampires have been attacking mercilessly in Canada. Oddly, it didn't seem random.

"Alucard," she called out softly.

She felt a familiar chill in her office as a dark baritone reached her ears, echoing off the walls, _"What ails you, my master?"_

Integra looked up expectantly, finding her servant before her. "Good morning, Count."

"And a very good day to you, Sir Integra," he returned, bowing slightly with his right hand over his left breast.

The fifty-three year old woman stared almost affectionately towards the vampire. Yes...his eyes had changed over his absence. They were no longer the shade of hellfire, having become soft and pinker. They almost looked...romantic. Yes, that was an appropriate name for his new shade. Otherwise, he looked the same. A black suit with dark riding boots, a red cravat and equally red trench coat. His hands adorned in white gloves with a symbol on the backs of them. His wild hair, dark as pitch black, framed a white and handsome face. The corners of his lips were tugged upwards in a smile, showing his respect towards his lord and master.

"Take a look at these, and give me your analysis." Alucard stood up straight, walking closer to the desk, sunlight hitting his form. Though he was a vampire, he was powerful enough to be immune to such things. His gaze lingered and scrutinized her workload for many moments. "Well?" she asked.

He looked up at her then. "They're all women in their twenties. Physical similarities show that they are brunettes and have O positive type blood."

"Can you spot anything else?"

He paused. "They were all drained of their blood, then their heads were severed from their bodies."

"There's more."

Perplexed, he looked at the files again. "Really? The land of the Peacekeepers. Not much happens to them, does it?"

"Have you been there, Count?" the elderly woman asked curiously.

"I cannot say I have. Most of my travels brought me across Europe. Perhaps these attacks are coming from vampires who live in Canada."

"Perhaps," she agreed. "Still, the fact that there is a pattern to these attacks puzzles me. What would vampires want with brunette women within a specific age group? Why do they act like typical serial killers?"

"Some of us have a specific taste," the vampire pointed out. "However, there is something that truly intrigues me."

Integra looked up at him. "Hm?"

Alucard actually showed her a troubled expression, something that she has rarely seen. "All of these women...none of them are virgins." This put a shocked expression on his master's face. "Naturally, vampires find the blood of a virgin the most favourable. It is a delicacy, like the most expensive wine, and a very difficult substance to obtain. Most would keep that substance locked away somewhere so that they never run out, indulging in it. Virgins are killed because of the rarity of their blood. It is why many children are attacked by vampires, and killed."

This new information disturbed her. "It is troubling, knowing they're after non-virgins. Thinking back on it now...I've been through one-hundred and twenty-six murders, and none of them are virgins. You've caught a very important piece of information, something I've missed. If one or two of them had been virgins, I would think nothing of this whole unchaste lead. What are your thoughts on this?"

"They're looking for something. They know certain specifics that will lead to this woman. Whatever it is, it's probably something very interesting, and like the blood of a virgin, very rare, perhaps even more rare."

"Alucard," she began, bringing tea to her lips, spinning the cup in thought afterwards, "I'm sending you to Canada immediately. Whatever this unidentified woman has, they want, putting her in danger. Your orders are to look for these vampires, intercept, interrogate, and kill them. If necessary, you're to find this woman and bring her here."

The devilish lips curled upwards into a dark little grin, as he bowed to his master once again. "My master, it shall be done, on your command. And what of the Police Girl?"

Integra smiled. Though Alucard now regarded Seras with respect, his old pet name for the fledgling still slipped from the tongue every now and then. "She will remain here to deal with any domestic disturbance."

"Of course. What a capable little Draculina she has become."

* * *

_**Wednesday Afternoon, October 29, 2031, British Airways...**_

The vampire sat comfortably in first class, in the guise of a human once again. He took up a different name to J.H. Brenner, deciding that the name was probably still on many security lists at several airports, due to the violent fiasco in Brazil over three decades ago. This time, Integra suggested the name B.S. Bennett. The significance of the initials didn't go over Alucard's head. He was clever, and he thought his master decided on a malicious joke for a name. It didn't bother him however, he only thought it just as amusing. It was better than what J.H. Brenner stood for. He also changed his look as well. He kept his hair the same messy way, and his trademark amber shades were replaced with indigo counterparts. The suit he was adorned in was a simple grey, a black dress shirt underneath and a purple satin tie with silver diagonal pinstripes. The dress shoes were a simple black, and his white gloves were no longer decorated with his other trademark, the Hellsing pentagram.

The plane had just taken off, and Alucard sat there expressionless. The flight would take eight hours. Even though he now held the power to be everywhere and nowhere, he had yet to explore those abilities. He had no idea what its limits were. For instance, would he be able to take a human in tow? The risk of something going wrong made him decide against it. It was currently three PM, and by the time he got to Toronto, it would be six PM. Integra had took into consideration the different timezones, wanting Alucard to start immediately. Only the strongest vampires could withstand sunlight. The Count very much doubted that these vampires were the least bit strong. Their superhuman strength allowed them to overpower humans easily while disregarding their own instincts. He tsked in disgust, staring at the glass of red wine cradled in his hand. What a joke. Vampires just weren't what they used to be.

As thoughts wandered over the motivation behind these attacks, he wondered what the supposed targeted woman was like. What would be so special about a particular human? Sleep was becoming an overwhelming lure to unconsciousness. The daylight hours exhausted him to no end. Without effort, he could remain awake for days, but for now, the opportunity would allow him to pass the hours of boredom. What he really wanted was to sleep in his coffin, which currently resided in the cargo hold, but his disappearance would probably panic some of the flight attendants, not knowing where he was. It was not the kind of attention one should draw to themselves. Shifting and reclining his seat, his finished wine sat on the nearby table for the flight attendant to collect later. Alucard closed his eyes, arms draped comfortably over his torso.

* * *

_A young Vlad lied on the bed of an Ottoman high ruler, naked, but not broken. He would never bend to the bastard's will! He stared impassively at the high ceiling. The high ruler had finished with him, and he would be untouched for a few days. There were other children like him that went through the same ordeal, but there was a vast difference between them and himself. Gingerly, he fingered the silver cross that lied upon his bare chest. While others begged for salvation from their Lord, he never once prayed to be saved. It disgusted him to know that people expected more from God. Hadn't he done enough? Wasn't creating everything not gift enough? Vlad knew God loved all His children, but like a responsible parent, He would not simply give in to a spoiled child's demands. They had to earn the right for his attention._

_The doors to the chambers slammed open, the high ruler waltzing in with purpose. He dragged a girl younger than Vlad painfully by the arm, her feet tripping to keep up. The young boy turned his head ever slightly, scrutinizing the newcomer with little curiosity. Her hair was brown, a complete mess around her dirty face. His blue eyes lingered on her brown ones, slightly hypnotized by the shade and the familiar sense of will gleaming in them. The vulturous high ruler thrust her forward, and she finally tripped, landing on her knees beside the bed._

"_Clean the boy. He's become a great stink. I want him fresh before I make an example of the little vermin again," he demanded with malicious promise. "When you're done, take him back to his little rat cage."_

_And so he left, doors slamming shut. For many moments, the two children didn't utter a word. The girl didn't even look at him, still sitting on the floor, staring at it. Wordlessly, Vlad finally sat up, finding the pants that had been torn off him. They were ruined and the only means of covering his modesty, if only to spare the girl her embarrassment, were the blankets on the bed. He glared at the sheets, the fabrics reeking of the high ruler's insatiable lust. He tore at what was left of his latest shirt, tying it around his waist as a makeshift loincloth._

"_What's your name?" he asked without looking at her, securing the cloth._

_He could sense that she finally looked at him, just as impassive as he was at the whole situation. Her voice was soft, but it held something that he couldn't describe. "Katarina." Another silence came between them as he stared back at her, those damned eyes of her hypnotizing him again. "What is your name?"_

_At first, he didn't want to answer, but since he had already asked her name, it seemed common courtesy to simply reply in kind. "Vlad." He forced his gaze away, frowning somewhat. "I can wash myself."_

_"He will know you did, and then we will both be punished," she replied logically._

"_I will tell him that I did not want you to touch me and that I am to blame," he said monotonously. Sensing her surprise, he added quickly, "I am used to his punishments. Don't think I am doing this to be kind."_

"_Then why?"_

_He hesitated, not really knowing the answer. "It's your eyes...they're the same as mine."_

_The temptation to see her expression was strong, and when it won, he was surprised to find a smile on her face, changing how she looked. The dirtiness on her person could not hide her prettiness, and for the first time, he found himself flushing in response._

* * *

_**Wednesday Evening, October 29, 2031, Toronto Airport...**_

Crimson eyes shot open when his slumber was interrupted by the _ding_, signifying that the pilot was about to make an announcement. _"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We are approaching Toronto Airport and will begin our descent in approximately ten minutes. If all passengers could return to their seats and secure their belts, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for flying with British Airways, and we hope to see you again soon."_

Twenty minutes passed, the plane landing safely and all the passengers left. Alucard was one of the first to leave, going through customs. He stared curiously around, looking for the contact that Integra had arranged for him to meet. In the distance, he spotted a man holding up a sheet with _B.S. Bennett_ written on it with permanent marker. The vampire scrutinized the young man, in his mid-twenties, wearing an entirely black suit and a silver tie. His hair was a messy black, barely going into his silver eyes and pale face.

Alucard approached him, smirking in amusement. How quaint, Integra had vampire contacts. "Good afternoon," he greeted with a small grin.

The man didn't smile back. "Are you B.S. Bennett?" he asked with hint of a British accent.

"I am...in a manner of speaking."

The stranger held out a hand in a polite gesture. "Good afternoon. I am Van Drake. Your employer has informed me that you would be visiting. I will be your chaperone and valuable resource during your stay."

"Interesting," the vampire replied, grin widening as he shook the young man's hand. "To think, Integra trusted a vampire to escort a vampire. Curious, how old are you?"

Finally, Van gave him a knowing smile. "A bit under two-hundred."

"Oh? How very interesting. My master did not mention you in her list of contacts."

"I keep to myself mostly. Sir Integra and I met many years ago and took a great interest in my work."

"Your work?" asked Alucard, intrigued.

Van's smile didn't falter. "Perhaps I could explain in more detail later. However, it will be dark soon, and Sir Integra has asked me to get you settled into your hotel room before briefing you and sending you on your way for your investigation. I would assist in your search, but unfortunately, I have a particular assignment of my own, and my attentions cannot stray from it for long."

"Understood," Alucard simply said.

"Do you have any luggage?"

"A bag of minor objects and my coffin."

Van blinked in surprise. "You brought...your coffin? I didn't think anyone used those anymore."

Alucard grinned in delight. "Within that coffin is my kingdom. It's where I was born, and where I shall die. What surprises me is that vampires of today's age has no use for them. Though, I suppose it has something to do with the fact that vampires do not allow themselves to become weak, killing indiscriminately."

"Perhaps," agreed Van. "I still drink to sustain my strength. I move around the world too much to have a coffin. Carrying one around to each place would hinder me." He sighed, closing his eyes, then opening them again. "Luckily, I have a vehicle that can hold your _kingdom_."

* * *

_**Wednesday Evening, October 29, 2031, Hotel...**_

Alucard sat in a business suite on a plush chair, with Van sitting on another, a glass coffee table between them with a pile of folders spread around. The room was luxurious and modern and done in grey and white, with random splashes of colours in the form of canvas paintings and red vases with a single stem of white orchids. The double sized bed covered in red, silver, and white sheets, adding more colour to the room. The en suite bathroom contained a glass shower stall with a rain water shower head, the floor and wall tiles made of black marble. The toilet, sink and counter top was a pristine white, white and red towels hanging on the wall. There was a minibar in the room, as well as a flat screen TV, phone, and wireless internet. In the centre of the room, just behind Alucard's chair, lied his coffin.

"Sir Hellsing has asked me to provide you files on potential targets, based on the similarities between the victims. It will be impossible to cover them all, so it will be up to you as to who you should tail," Van explained unblinkingly.

"Indeed." Alucard grew more amused by his escort's mannerisms.

"However, after some close observation, they've at least left a trail between each city, and if I have predicted their movements accurately, then they will be targeting women in the city of Toronto."

"What a curious creature, you are," Alucard said suddenly, obviously not all that interested in examining the files. "Tell me, what exactly do you do that has caught my master's attention?"

Van held no expression, initially quiet. Resigned, he leaned back in his chair. "I hunt vampires."

"Is that all?" Alucard asked, bemused.

The young vampire scoffed, smiling wryly. "I dabble in many little hobbies, every now and then providing Integra with my findings."

"Such as?"

"Crafting weaponry, historical research, forensics, alchemy, science." Alucard's eyebrows rose. "Like I said...many little hobbies," he responded with a laugh.

"What is this so-called assignment you spoke of?"

"Ah, that," the young vampire began. "Let's just say that it's a long term investment."

"How long?"

"About less than one-fifty years."

"Oh? Please regale me." Alucard was truly interested now. "What could possibly take so long?"

"Believe me, if I told you, I'd be setting myself back. It's not an assignment I can just mention. It's something that's been plaguing me a few years, and I've been getting small leads, here and there. Last thing I want to do is compromise my gradual progress."

Alucard shrugged. "Suit yourself." One of his gloved hands reached for one of the files. "That is all, I suppose. Has my blood supply been prepared?"

"Yes." Van then stood up. "There's a cooler under the bed. If you require more, feel free to contact me." Silver orbs landed on the elder vampire. "Please try to be as discreet as possible. Otherwise, you'll just create unnecessary work for me, just to cover it up."

Alucard's lips widened into a toothy smile. "Good night, Mr. Drake."

With that, Van nodded in acknowledgement, leaving the vampire to his thoughts and scrutiny. It would have made no difference if he went out tonight. Someone was going to die tonight. For now, he would have to determine the most likely candidate. There were so many files that matched the laid-out description, that it would take a few hours just to read through them all. And so, he began his cross examination, making mental notes of each woman. None of the ones he studied were the least bit miraculous, and none stood out. Possibly, it would seem logical to allow a few murders, and see if it made a pattern. The chances of them finding the one they sought were slim at best.

After picking up the twenty-eighth file, he opened it to see a photo of a young woman of twenty-five. It was a desaturated snapshot of her walking out of a store, possibly a cafe of sorts, since she held a little paper bag and a cup of what he assumed was coffee. The eyes were obscured by a pair of dark rectangular shades, but he noticed how her hair was mostly straight, a wave here and there, framing an oval face. The hair barely reached her shoulders, cut in a layered fashion that he thought flattered her face, layered bangs barely covering her forehead, swept to the side. It took a couple of moments to realize that he had been simply staring at it, admiring her hair.

What was wrong with him all of a sudden? Admiring a human of all things. It wasn't unheard of, since he respected his master at great length, and even admired his late nemesis, Alexander Anderson. Humans were such fascinating creatures, but this... Somehow, there was a sense of familiarity about this woman. Flipping through the pages, he studied her profile more thoroughly, as if his interest had been peaked.

"Alexandra Rows. Age twenty-five, employed at Casaloma as gift-shop sales associate," he muttered.

Flipping more pages, he drank in every word, and at the back was a few more photos. One was her high school graduation portrait, wearing the typical black robes, holding a thin scroll and a red rose. Her hair was longer, a rich coppery brown, and now he could see her eyes behind a pair of rectangular spectacles with red frames. The eyes drew him in, the colour of a hypnotizing brown that he had not seen in centuries. He gritted his teeth, unable to believe his eyes as he stared at the face of someone who was long dead. The vibration of his cellular cut viciously into his thoughts. Bemused crimson pools turned to the offending object before picking it up, staring at the display.

He flipped it open, placing it near his ear. "My master, how nice of you to call."

"_Alucard, have you settled in yet?"_

"Yes. The vampire you sent to escort me has already prepared me for the investigation."

There was a pause. _"Well? When are you heading out?"_

Alucard grinned, looking back at the photo. "Very soon, my master. I suddenly have a feeling who they may be precisely after."

"_Enlighten me, my servant. Maybe I can provide further intelligence on the girl."_

"Alexandra Rows," was all he needed to tell her.

_"Very well. We'll get right on it. I'll contact you shortly. Remember your orders."_

"Yes, my master," he hissed with glee. "Until then, good evening."

Integra clicked off, and the phone was flipped closed. Alucard did not smile now. Why? Why after all these years would she show up now? He ground his teeth, thoroughly baffled and furious. This...Alexandra—his Katarina—was the true target. He just knew it. Whatever the reason was, whatever the motivation, he would destroy all that threatened her.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello loyal readers. Yes, I'm starting yet _another_ story, this time for Hellsing, because it's awesome. I'm not in the mood to finish the next chapter of _Arda Chronicles: Red Riding Hood_ right now, so hopefully this will at least satisfy those who have stuck with me, despite my constant writer's block. I rewatched Hellsing Ultimate, which, by the way, Crispin Freeman's Romanian accent for Alucard is sexy as hell...his voice is sexy regardless what he sounds like. I was suddenly in the mood to write again, but not for my other stories, at least not yet. I'm terrible, I know. I'm sorry! I'm also hungry.

I also have four MORE chapters for you to enjoy that I wrote all in the span of three days or so. I wanted to be sure I was satisfied with where the story was going, as I wanted to keep it canon. Based on manga/OVA universe, not the anime. I'll try my best to keep the Hellsing characters in-character. Anyway, please leave a review, and even leave a question I may answer at the end of later chapters.


	2. The Target

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER TWO**

**The Target**

_There was a routine they grew used to each time they saw each other. He'd be violated until the high ruler was satisfied, then left alone to his thoughts. The high ruler would return, dragging Katarina by the arm, demanding that she wash Vlad before leaving them alone. Each time, he declined the idea of being washed. With each refusal, his tone grew softer, even kinder. Then it happened...he allowed the contact, tingling with anticipation as she prepared the water and soap. He sat naked on a stool, and oddly, she was never bothered by his nudity, knowing full well what the high ruler did to him._

_She stood behind him with a wash cloth, wiping down his shoulders and back. "Did he hurt you?" she asked softly, messy hair in her face._

"_Why would you ask something so ridiculous?" he snapped, not pleased with how the conversation started._

_Katarina paused, worrying her bottom lip a little before resuming the task at hand. "Do you have any siblings?"_

_Tension ebbed from his shoulders, face softening. "Yes...two brothers. My younger brother, Radu, is here as well. He's worse off than I am."_

_"I'm sorry..."_

"_What are you apologizing for? You are not the cause of this," he responded, slightly bewildered. She said nothing and he continued. "Our father gave us to the Ottomans as a way to maintain the peace. What about you? Family?"_

"_All dead," she said. "I was brought here to work as a servant, as you can see."_

"_I'm sorry..."_

_"Why are you sorry? You are not the cause of my troubles," she mirrored, slightly amused. He looked over his shoulder, blinking some and she giggled, dampening the cloth again, washing his arms. "It's not all bad, I suppose. The high ruler is completely horrid, but I don't mind seeing you."_

_Heat rose to his cheeks, like they did on occasion where she was concerned. "Why?"_

_She slowed her movements, sticking her tongue out in thought. "Because you have the same eyes as me." The girl tilted her head as Vlad continued to stare at her. His cheeks darkened, not sure how to answer. "Also, I really like you," she added, a telltale pink on her dirty cheeks. After a moment of shock, he responded with the smallest of smiles._

* * *

_**Thursday Morning, October 30, 2031, Casaloma...**_

A huge yawn rang out into the castle from the gift-shop. Being a keyholder, Alex went around, setting up for the day. In the corner, her cheese croissant beckoned her growling stomach. Her excitement could barely be contained, knowing that Halloween was tomorrow. Tonight, she would make the finishing touches to one of her costumes, as she had planned two for this year. During her shift tomorrow, she would wear a dress that would give her the appearance of a medieval noblewoman. Her other costume was a little more detailed, and was meant for a party, as well as for the principle of dressing up for her favourite time of year.

As the doors to the tourist attraction opened, the sound echoing through the vast estate, she turned on the register, watching as the first group began to file in. In all honesty, she loved working at a castle, especially when she got to explore on her breaks, even if working as a gift-shop retailer was a boring job. Sell, clean, sell, shine, sell, organize, sell, check the amount in the register, sell, clean, and so on. The problem with maintaining a job was always trying to find something to do. It paid the bills, but barely.

She spotted her co-worker, one of security, come in to chat with her, dressed casually in a white dress shirt and black slacks. He was late-twenties with a narrow jaw, slim build, short light brown hair, and green eyes behind rectangular glasses. His face was clean shaven and he had an amused look in his eyes that was always present whenever he came to talk with Alex.

"Good morning, sunshine!" he greeted teasingly, knowing full well that she was _not_ a morning person. He watched as she reached for a coffee, causing him to arch a brow. "I thought you hated coffee."

"I do," she admitted, taking a sip, a comical grimace appearing on her face. "It's to wake me up. Having an energy drink would be finished quickly making me wired for hours. Because I hate coffee, I can drink sparingly, waking up safely. I don't want to crash when I get home. I've got things to do."

"What things? You don't do things." Alex smiled, taking another disgusted sip. "Oh...right, you get this way every time around Halloween."

"Oh, Tyler, can I help that it's fun? You get to dress up, be someone else for a day. I don't know about you, but being me for three-hundred sixty-four days is so boring, it's exhausting. I deserve a break from myself," she explained bitterly.

Tyler arched his brow once more. "What could you be so tired of yourself for?"

It was a question that Alex had often asked herself. "Maybe I still don't know what I'm looking for, or what I really want. Perhaps I'm hoping for some excitement."

"Or maybe you need a boyfriend," he said bluntly.

She nearly spat out her coffee in shock. "B-boyfriend?" she repeated with a swallow. "Tyler, what the hell? Not once have you ever said such an offending thing to me. I don't think I'll talk to you anymore."

He laughed, despite himself. "Oh, come on, it was just a suggestion."

The thought of a relationship did offend Alex. Many times before, she'd been disappointed by men. The first few weeks would hold her interest, but then they would become emotionally attached to her, and she would cringe away. They would then get angry at her withdrawal, wondering why she didn't feel the same. Was she cold inside? Eventually, the idea of dating stopped being important and she grew up a little, deciding not to partake in things such as love, as it only seemed to be overrated and too much work. By herself, she didn't have to hope for a man to understand her, respect her independence. Their opinions sorely lacked any importance to her anymore.

"No..." she murmured. "I'm fine by myself. I just haven't figured out my motives yet."

Tyler stared at her, almost with a sense of pity. He respected her decisions, but sometimes he wished he could do more. They were best friends, ever since high school. Once upon a time, they once shared such a relationship, but he felt that her heart wasn't really in it, and so they parted, resuming the comfortable status of friendship. Alex would have to figure out what she wanted by herself.

To ease the mood, he clapped his hands together. "Well, what's the costume you have planned this year?"

She blinked out of her reverie. "Oh, well, I got a medieval dress I can wear for work tomorrow. Then there's the Haunting Party, which I will dress differently for." And so, she went on to explain her real costume to him, relieved by the change of subject.

* * *

_**Thursday Evening, October 30, 2031, Hotel...**_

A dream? It was another dream...of a past he had since forgotten. The nostalgia filled his memories pleasantly as his body roused with the day's end. When was the last time he thought about Katarina? Alucard soon arose from his coffin, closing the lid with a click, leaving him sitting upon it. And just as he expected it, he heard the cellular vibrate on the table once more. An arm unnaturally stretched over the chair towards the object, the appendage shrinking back to normal length before flipping it open.

"My Master, good evening," he greeted with quiet glee.

"_Good evening, Count. You will be setting out tonight. You will intercept Miss Rows' movements and follow her. Do not alert her to your presence. You will wait until those vampires come for her, then...well, you're aware of what you must do. I am sending her known work schedule. Normally, she works almost everyday from nine AM to five PM. She takes Mondays and Saturdays off, generally. There is a list of her usual visiting spots, including retail stores and restaurants. Intel suggests that she celebrates Halloween every year, so she will dress up and go out."_

"I see. What an interesting picture her life is painting for me."

Integra paused. _"Something the matter, Alucard? You sound strange."_

Alucard hadn't realized that he sounded somewhat strained. Forcing himself to relax, he said firmly, "I will find her. Anything else I should be made aware of?"

_"I should remind you that you are to find out what you can about their purpose."_

"It will be done. Good night."

After his sudden goodbye, he stood up, staring at a full length mirror that did not take his reflection. Deciding that his civilian appearance would be enough, he headed out just as the intel was sent to his phone. It was amusing to know that this girl had a particular routine in her life. On her workdays, she went to the closest _Tim Horton's _near her job, worked nine-to-five in a tourist's castle selling mementos, closed up, stopped at either a convenience store or a restaurant to grab some dinner, went home, ate, showered, piddled about her apartment, went to bed. On her days off, she would stay home and eat sugary cereal, do the laundry, clean the apartment, and if she had time to spare, the girl would then go out to do some shopping, whether it be for groceries or simple indulgences like buying a movie or new clothes.

Today, she had worked, and would no doubt be at home. Looking at the address, he decided to stand outside the hotel, spotting a waiting taxi. The driver looked up as he came over and climbed into the backseat. "Hey there, how's it going?"

"Fine. Take me here," he casually demanded, holding up the address."

"Okay!" And he pulled into the street. "You seem like a foreigner of some sort. You on business or pleasure?"

Alucard grinned, taking note of the fact that the vehicle and traffic movement was switched around, the driver's seat on the left side. "A bit of both."

"Whereabouts are you from?"

This human's insistence on his inane prattle annoyed him somewhat. "Out of the country," he replied simply. However, he might hold some information that could prove useful. "What do you know of Casaloma?"

"Hm? Oh, not much. It's on Austin Terrace. I just know it took about three years to build sometime in the early twentieth century. The guy who commissioned it lived in it for about ten years before he ran into financial problems and was forced to leave."

"Interesting," Alucard murmured. The information was little, but it would be enough. Though Integra had instructed him not to engage the girl, he would at least strike up a conversation with her. "How long til we arrive?"

"Might take about ten to fifteen minutes with this traffic. Toronto's pretty busy."

As the driver went on, Alucard placed a chin on his propped up fist, staring impassively out the window. They passed the Air Canada Centre, the large letters blaring out with red light. The structure itself was to say the least, a little impressive. Humans and their sports games and concerts. The driver mentioned something about Niagara Falls, but he paid no mind. The vampire's thoughts were then interrupted when they pulled up in front of a simple apartment building.

"Here we are! That will be $14.65, please and thank you."

Alucard carelessly fumbled with the Canadian currency, simply handing over a twenty-dollar bill. Feeling the annoyance leaving him as he departed from the vehicle, crimson eyes ran up the building. He walked into the main doorways, seeing a lineup of buttons beside each main resident. Through the glass doors, someone came out of an elevator. The middle-aged man spotted Alucard, and sent him a friendly smile. In his hand was a leash for his pitbull, and when he went to let the vampire in, Alucard had already passed through the glass while his eyes were downcast. The human blinked, wondering what just happened. Alucard ignored him as the man shrugged, leaving with his dog, who had taken an interest in the Count when he had sniffed the air, something amiss with this person.

The elevator doors immediately opened and he rode up to the eighth floor. His shoes stepped over grey carpet in the long hallway and looked at the plain white walls. This place was for those who couldn't afford to live in the luxury of this city. It was convenient, considering the distance between this building and the girl's work. Eyes ran over a small plaque on the wall in front of him. Turning right, he reached apartment _807_, one of the last residences at this side of the corridor. Closing his eyes, his third eye peered through the walls, his vision blurred at the edges of his vision as he explored the apartment. In the living room, there she was.

Opening his eyes once more, he phased through the door, changing into nothingness as he crept along the floors and walls. He settled invisibly within a wall to the girl's right, watching as Alex worked on an outfit of some sort. With a sigh, Alex put down the fabric and thread, leaning back on the couch. The vampire watched intently as the girl rubbed at her neck, having gone stiff from leaning over her efforts.

Slowly, she opened her eyes halfway, staring at the ceiling. "Guess I should have a shower now," she murmured, practically dragging herself to the bathroom.

When the door was closed, only slightly ajar, Alucard emerged from the wall, a mischievous grin on his face. His ears picked up the sound of taps being turned and then the shower head turned on. This gave Alucard an opportunity to peruse every corner of her flat. It was small, good enough for someone who lived alone and didn't entertain much. Beside the front door on its left was a walk-in storage room, and beside that storage room was the kitchen. The kitchen was pathetic, in terms of storage space, only giving her a minimum of three squares of counter-space. Beside kitchen was the smallest dining room he had ever seen. It was barely large enough to hold a round table and a pair of chairs. A window in the wall opposite the kitchen in the dining room had a small homemade shelving unit that held iridescent glass fantasy figurines. They would have shone many colours, leaving light beams of rainbows on every surface, particularly during the daylight hours when the sun was brightest.

His attention turned to the living room, where a simple loveseat and a matching chair sat around a plain black coffee table. In the corner was a small flat screen LCD TV, a game console called a Playstation ZERO and external HDD hooked up. Beside the media stand was a shelf filled with an impressive collection of games and movies. On the other side of the TV was the glass doors that led to a reasonably sized balcony, having enough room for a couple of lounging chairs to be out there, padded comfortably. On the opposite side of the storage closet was the bathroom, which he ignored for now, finding that the bedroom was next to that.

Before he went into the bedroom, he looked around, seeing interesting glass paintings of abstract art. All seemed to have a modern look with a sense of femininity, and the colours popped out at him. He noticed most of her furniture also popped out with colour, as if to offset the plain look of her white walled and grey carpeted apartment. Apparently, she was gradually making an attempt to express herself in her interior decorating. The pitiful wage she earned slowed her down from doing just that.

Finally, as he entered the bedroom, he was pleasantly surprised to find that it had more work done to it. The double-sized bed was covered in sheets of red, gold, and black, gold leafy patterns all over the comforter and larger pillows. The curtains were red and nearly transparent. The furniture in general was a beautiful dark polished wood, a hint of red in the stain. She had two nightstands with lamps with red square shades, a bench at the foot of the bed, and a closet that was filled with a great assortment of...surprisingly classy but tomboyish apparel, a drawer unit underneath for smaller attire like undergarments, he guessed. Beside the bed was a small desk with a laptop.

The Count smiled. This girl's tastes pleased him for some reason. When he turned to leave the bedroom, he spotted something hanging off the back of the door. Pushing it closed partway, he actually grinned at the sight of an elaborate dress fitting of noblewomen of the fifteenth century. The satiny fabric had been meticulously pieced together of red and black, patterned with accents of gold. The square neckline would have shown the upper assets of her womanly figure, and the sleeves fanned out dramatically from the elbows. A wide gold ribbon had been held in place under the bodice with the purpose of being tied into a bow at the back and the skirt would flare out widely, a split down the middle of the front with an under layer of gold silk.

Moving back out into the living room, he eyed the bathroom door mischievously. Steam was emitted through the gap and an inward debate began in his mind. Before he could touch the door to push it open, the sound of rushing water was ceased. His hand recoiled and by the time she came out in a towel, he was back in his place within the wall. Alex's hair had been combed back, the terrycloth barely reaching mid thighs. The outfit she had been working on previously was once again in her hands, and after an hour of watching her piece together the patches of various materials, she bit into the thread, cutting it apart and dropping the costume onto the table.

"I'M DONE!" she declared with her hands straight in the air. "Bitchin'!" Alucard resisted a chuckle as she stood up to leave for the bedroom to finally get dressed. "I'm done my costume, I'm done my costume, and it is awesome!" she almost sang with a skip in her step. An interesting human, indeed, thought the vampire.

* * *

_**Friday Morning, October 31, 2031, Alex's Apartment...**_

Alucard had remained all night. After all, Integra had ordered him to keep a close and unblinking eye on the girl, at least until it was established that she was safe. During the night, he had reemerged from his hiding place, standing beside her bed with the moonlight at his back. The night had given him time to study her sleeping pattern. He later discovered as she got ready for bed, that she kept a body pillow in the storage bench, and seemed most comfortable sleeping on her sides, almost in a fetal position as she hugged the plump object close to her, pinned between her legs. At least once, she lied on her back, holding the pillow on top of her, while one arm draped over her head.

It was interesting to watch her, to say the least. He almost laughed when she muttered in her sleep about terrors that flap in the night. Though he had no idea she was just reiterating something from a kid's show that involved crime-fighting ducks. When her alarm went off, he quickly retreated into the wall just as she was startled awake by the noise. With a groan, she swung her arm and knocked the offending object to the floor, still blaring out a racket. Motivated to shut the damn thing off, she managed to crawl from her comfortable position and lean over the side of the bed, clicking it off and replacing it on the end table.

For many moments, she remained in that position, arms dangling, hands brushing the carpet. A yawn escaped her, and she mustered the strength to look at the time. "Fuck all kinds of duck," she cursed, climbing back onto the bed and removing the covers.

She almost dressed in her standard work outfit, but then remembered the day, seeing the dress. With a sunny little grin, she changed, having most difficulties tying the back. Huffing, she mentally declared that she could get Tyler to tie it for her when she saw him, leaving it for the time being. The girl reached for the top shelf and felt something brush her back. Swiftly, she spun on the spot, eyeing the room with narrowed eyes. Her hand reached behind her and she felt a perfectly tied bow on the back. Brown eyes widened, astonished at such a thing. While she had been reaching for a box, she had completely forgotten about the sash and was sure that she was leaving it for later.

Thinking she was losing her mind, Alex reached for the box again, bringing it down and removing the cover. She put on flat black slippers and a black velvet lace choker with a dangling fake ruby framed in gold leafs. Despite all the preparation for today, she still couldn't decide whether to wear the red velvet hairband or not. On it was a silk black rose and Alex didn't entirely like overly floral designs. However, the accent was minimal and decided to wear it, combing her hair in place. After putting on some dark eyeliner and mascara, she was complete.

"Muwahaha. My coworkers have got nothing on me," she alleged proudly, doing a little spin, flaring out the skirt more.

Quietly, Alucard followed her outside and to the _Tim Horton's_, where she ordered a black coffee and a cheese croissant. He found it strange that she didn't eat any breakfast like most humans did. The journey eventually brought them both to Casaloma, and Alucard finally came out of hiding as she went inside. Crimson eyes stared up at the impressive edifice behind his indigo shades and simply waited for the attraction to open.

The doors opened, allowing in the first group of tourists and historically interested Canadians before going inside himself. He was then greeted by a woman who stood at a counter where he assumed admissions were purchased, "Good morning, and welcome to Casaloma! How may I help you?"

The Count approached the counter, simply responding, "One, please."

"No problem. It comes to $20.55." He paid the woman, telling her to keep the extra change while she printed out a visitor bracelet, snapping it around his wrist. "Thank you, and please enjoy your stay!"

"Where's the gift shop?" he asked.

The employee pointed to the shop close to a cafe near the foot of the stairs. "Just down there, sir."

"Thank you," he responded, grinning charmingly before he left. He could sense the woman swooning after him, making him chuckle to himself.

The moment he stepped inside the store with glass displays of various mementos, he grinned with amusement when he saw Alex snap to attention at his presence. Momentarily, Alex was stunned. Nobody showed up for at least an hour after opening. When the shock subsided, she took in his appearance. He was...damn tall. His very being seemed to demand the attention of anybody in the same room as him, exuding something that almost screamed power. Alucard softened his grin, tilting his head slightly as he observed the expressions that flittered over her features.

As if snapping out of a trance, she nearly squeaked out, "Welcome!" Hearing the high pitch, she cleared her throat and repeated more softly, "Welcome to Casaloma's gift shop. Is there anything I can do for you?"

The silence was drawn out between them as he slowly strolled forward, examining each piece of merchandise with intensity. Alex gulped a little, wondering if he was partially deaf and didn't quite hear her. Finally, he closed the gap, with only a display counter in between the two of them. The girl couldn't help but notice his tall stature. He must have been seven or so feet easily. Alex herself was stuck at five feet and five inches, so the way he towered over her, even from a slight distance, was disconcerting. Alucard smiled politely, which unnerved her. Sure, he was being polite, but Alex had always found that people who smiled, for no reason, were the suspicious ones.

"Good day to you," he began, the sound of his voice actually causing the girl to involuntarily shiver. Alex could feel his eyes moving over her, not sure how to take that. "Are you a princess, by any chance?"

Initially, she didn't say anything, but after a momentary pause, she laughed nervously. "Who? Me? Nah, nothing that grand. I'm just dressed as a noblewoman of the fifteenth century."

His grin widened. "It seems more fitting to call you a princess, considering you're at a castle. I must say, the dress is quite becoming on you."

_Don't you fucking blush_, she inwardly demanded herself, making a comical face of restraint, making it difficult for Alucard to restrain his own laughter. "T-thank you. I worked very hard on the dress. I'm just wearing it for work though."

"Oh?" he said, intrigued. "Pray tell, do you have another costume hidden away?"

Brightened by the topic, she replied enthusiastically, "Yes. I actually plan on going as a zombie for a party tonight. It fits the Halloween theme better. I always thought costumes at this time of year should be...you know, frightening."

"Indeed. I would love to see this costume of yours. Did you also make it?" he asked conversationally.

"I did, actually! I took a bunch of fabric scraps, dyed them black, and then bleached them to give it that messy look before making clothes out of it all. I got my makeup all sorted out. I'll be using tissue paper to give the look of ripped and torn flesh. I got the idea from a tutorial I saw once online."

Alucard chuckled. "How fascinating."

Alex blinked and flushed with embarrassment. "Oh man, sorry, but is there anything I can help you with?"

The Count debated between various responses. He could end the conversation and buy some kind of memento, or he could... "Where's this party?"

The surprise was obvious, but it was quickly replaced by a smile. "It's at a nightclub called _GLOCKWYRK_." He cocked a brow. "It's a steampunk themed kind of place. The party is having this whole Victorian Halloween theme and all the drinks are half-off. I imagine most of the guests are going to dress up as vampires."

Another chuckle rumbled out of his chest. "Yes, I would assume so. How interesting. I would very much like to go. Perhaps I will see you there tonight."

"Yeah, maybe you will," she agreed.

He grinned toothily, making sure that his teeth had a semblance of looking normal. After all, he was posing as a human civilian. He looked around at everything, then pointed to a small resin figurine that was an imitation of the castle itself. "Perhaps I will take that, and that," he added, pointing to a small knife.

She blinked to what he indicated then smiled. "Right away, sir. I'll have them wrapped up for you."

Once it was done and she rang the purchase through, she bade him a good day and he walked away with the little gift bag with that grin he wore the whole time. Alex stared after his back before he disappeared up the stairs, supposedly to explore the castle. What a strange man. Smiling, despite herself, she went on to clean and dust the glass displays, almost looking forward to seeing him at the party.

* * *

**A/N:** Three more chapters to post after this. Yes, I've been to Casaloma, but I don't remember the visit. I just remember going, but I know it was awesome and it was for my eleventh birthday. I had to choose between going shopping, or seeing Casaloma. Thinking back, I'm surprised I chose a historical site over getting new stuff. Well, one day I'd like to see it again. As for those who _might_ be wondering, no, Alex Rows is not a reference to Axel Rose. If you ask about where the name actually came from, I might answer in the following chapter.

But, back on topic. I'm going to warn you now, there is going to be another flashback in the next chapter that will show rape. If it bothers you, I suggest skipping over the flashback entirely. Everybody who's actually paid attention to the manga or OVA will already know what exactly happened to Alucard, but he won't be the target in this flashback. However, these flashbacks do serve a purpose to the story, which will become later explained. Thankfully, I make each memory pretty short, but I try to make them meaningful.

Please leave a review and/or question. Thanks!


	3. Night of the Dead

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Night of the Dead**

_**Friday Midday, October 31, 2031, Hotel...**_

Since Alexandra would be potentially safe while the sun was up, Alucard had returned to his hotel room to sleep the rest of the day away. As he stepped into the room, his phone vibrated and he answered immediately. "Good afternoon, my master."

"_Alucard, did you find her?"_

"Yes, my master, it wasn't difficult. I found her at her residence last night and I stood guard for the entire night. Everything was quiet."

_"What's your impression of her?"_

He actually hesitated, and when she called his name, he said firmly, "It doesn't matter what I think of this human. What matters is the mission at hand."

Alucard half-expected Integra to rebuke him for such a tone. Instead there was silence on her end of the line. Finally, she said, _"Do you think she is the one they are after?"_

He scoffed. "My instincts say it is such."

"_That's all I needed to know. Any idea of where she will be tonight?"_

"She mentioned a party at an establishment called _GLOCKWYRK_. I will be going the moment the sun is down. During this time, she isn't in any danger. I'd like to catch up on some sleep in the meantime. Getting up in the middle of the day is exhausting."

"_Very well. I want your report by tomorrow morning."_

He grinned as he asked derisively, "Are you speaking of my time, or yours?"

There was a snort at his remark, a sound he chortled at. _"Well, I'll be more awake by the time daylight hits your area."_

"Very well, Sir Integra. Until tomorrow then."

The phone snapped shut, feet slowly strolling towards the coffin where it opened slightly from his approach. Alucard stared at what was his kingdom, and climbed in, the lid sliding back into place. As he waited for sleep to take him, he thought of the perfect costume for tonight's party. It was simply pure genius, and wondered how Alexandra would take the look. Eyelids drew shut, and sleep came easy. Soon...very soon.

* * *

_Vlad had grown quickly, a teenager now. The high ruler's abuse never lessened, but Vlad's will had only grown stronger. The silver cross dangled around his neck as he ate the slop that the Ottomans were willing to give to prisoners. Next to him, Katarina just stared at the food. Her silence worried him and he looked at her._

"_What troubles you?"_

_She blinked out of her daze, shaking her head. "Nothing...it's nothing."_

_His blue orbs narrowed, but he did not press the matter. "When I leave this place, I want for you to come with me."_

"_Vlad!" she cried out, staring bewildered at him. "Don't say such things out loud. If anybody found out, you'd be severely punished, or worse!" His simple words had brought her into a state of hysteria._

_His bowl fell from his hands when he grabbed for her arms, shaking her some. "Get a hold of yourself! I won't stay here for the rest of my life! They can punish me all they want, but I will never bend to their will. I will never submit! I refuse to give them the satisfaction!"_

_She gritted her teeth, face contorted with misery as she gripped his sleeves, as if trying to cling to his words. "I don't want you to die. I couldn't bear it. Please promise me you won't do anything reckless."_

_Vlad's eyes softened, and he sighed in resignation. "I won't do anything reckless."_

_Days dragged on into weeks, and weeks turned into a year. Vlad was allowed to wander the Ottoman palace, ignoring the sneers of the guards. He was almost a man now, even with his body defiled by that bastard. Vlad would not relent, but he was bothered by the fact that he was seeing less of Katarina. Every time he had seen her, her dirty face was blotched with clean trails of dried tears. Whenever he asked her what was wrong, she had easily lied, saying that her hands and feet hurt from being overworked. He knew she lied, but still he said nothing. Even the high ruler stopped seeing him, which was odd. Perhaps his features were slowly becoming that of a man's instead of a child's._

_Then came a blood chilling scream. His eyes widened, barely recognizing its owner, as Katarina had never screamed before. It was something she refused to do, much like how he refused to pray for salvation. As if they had a mind of their own, his feet gradually broke out into a run towards the high ruler's chambers. The doors gave way, revealing a nightmare. Katarina was on the bed, trying to push off the vulture that was thrusting away inside her tiny body. The girl screamed and cried, agony evident on her face. Vlad couldn't look away and every muscle in his body burned and shook, his eyes unblinking._

_The creature raping her didn't hear the call of a monster released that day, and by the time he looked up, Vlad was already upon him, clutching around the fat neck so tightly that the fingers pierced through the skin. The man choked and clawed at him, but still, he would not relinquish his hold, only driving his fingers deeper. Teeth clenched in rage, he huffed and puffed, seeing only red. Blood trickled down his arms and finally, he released the noble, spotting the bastard's own dagger close by. In an instant, the dagger was driven into his forehead as the man sat up, shock on his face before falling over a moment later._

_With the high ruler dead, Vlad had no choice. He turned to Katarina, who was still crying, body trembling from the pain. He leaned over her, cupping her face and forcing her to focus on him. "Katarina... Katarina!" Her eyes snapped to his. "We need to go. Now!"_

_After a moment of hesitation, she nodded, hiccoughing. Mutely, he removed his tunic, helping her put it on before taking her hand. After a moment, her trembling finally stopped, relieving him. She would be alright. Together, they escaped the palace, then Ottoman territory altogether. Never again would he allow anything to touch her. The Ottomans would pay. He would find the most appropriate way possible to overthrow them. One by one, they would all die by his hands, and he would make sure that death did not take them swiftly. They would suffer._

* * *

_**Friday Evening, October 31, 2031, Hotel...**_

A howl broke out of the black box as Alucard tore the lid away, sitting in his resting place, gritting his teeth with residual fury. A quietness went hand in hand with the approaching darkness as the sun was shining its last rays. He felt something on his face and he dabbed at it, pulling the hand away to find blood staining the glove. Had he been crying in his sleep? Fist clenching, he glared at the remnants of the sun as it died. He had work to do.

* * *

_**Friday Evening, October 31, 2031, GLOCKWYRK Club...**_

Alex arrived, grinning at the decorations. The floor tiles looked like they were made of copper, covered in ruby red carpets. The tables, chairs, booths, stairs leading to the VIP area, were made of real copper and red velvet and brown leather. Behind the bar almost looked like a fancy fallout shelter, holographic screens showing electric visualizations swinging like pendulums. The liquor that could be seen on glass shelves behind the counter were placed in beakers and chemical flasks. The club was accentuated with ruby, gold, emerald, and black velvet curtains. On the light up dance floor, that was actually made of glass with water underneath, was covered with a thick fog due to the mist generators.

They didn't pull their punches in the Halloween decorations, as the water dance floor was lit red tonight, the fog matching, the dance lights purple, red and green. Carved pumpkins were everywhere, and decorative bones were littered everywhere, but out of the way. Corpses hung from the walls, terror on the faces, and tonight, much of the beverages and food had a ghoulish look to them. Every one of the drinks seemed to have a layer of mist smoking from them. Everything was just...bloody, gorgeous, and delicious. The excitement Alex felt could not be contained, especially with everyone in costume.

The disc jockey looked like a Dr. Bones type of character tonight, appearing as a skeletal gentleman, complete with a top hat. And just like she called it, she recognized a majority of the vampires. The bartender decided to take her idea and be a dreary zombie. Though her costume was more detailed, his costume was complete with white contacts, which she couldn't get because everywhere was sold out. The zombified girl went to the bar, ordering one of those misting drinks. Naturally, candy was being dished out to everyone, and Alex grinned like a fool.

One man in a dark suit with dark shaggy brown hair and purple eyes took an immediate interest in her. He was sitting at the bar when the girl had approached the counter. He grinned toothily as he turned to her. "Aren't you the prettiest little undead?"

Alex blinked at him. The man eyed her outfit, impressed by the detail. It was an all black dress with patches of white and white lace trimming. It had a Victorian courtesan feel to it, as the skirt was high in the front, the hem lowering around the back. She wore black stockings that reached her thighs and black high heeled ankle lace-up boots. Around her neck was a different choker, this time with a skeleton cameo pendant dangling from it. On her hands, a pair of white silk gloves. To add to the costume's authenticity, she had added rips and tears everywhere, and fake blood stains. The torso was a black pinstripe corset with white ribbon for lacing in the back. Atop her head was a tiny black top hat with the same white lace trim and a black rose. Alex had done well with her make up, trying to give all her visible skin a deathly and sick pallor, artificial wounds and bite marks everywhere, as well as the blood. Around her eyes had been darkened and her lips a blood red.

Her effort was nothing to laugh at and he inwardly applauded her. "Your costume is pretty amazing."

"Thank you," she replied, sending him a smile. This man didn't look like he thought much about really dressing up, so she asked casually, "What are you supposed to be?"

"A vampire," he said with a grin. "I like to be simple."

"So I see."

"Are you here with anyone?"

At first, she almost said yes, but decided the guy seemed decent enough. "No, not really. I'm kind of expecting to see someone, but I'm not with him. I just mentioned the party to him, so I don't know if he's really coming or not."

"Ah, the not-a-date date."

She laughed. "It's not even that. I only met him just today. I didn't even get his name."

He grinned, showing his impressive fangs. "Well, would you object to honouring me with a dance?"

Her smile never wavered. "No, I don't think I would object."

That mysterious smile of his began to have an effect on her. For some reason, she felt incredibly drawn to the stranger. His cold hand took hers, though she didn't complain, and he brought her to the dance floor, where he began to lead her in a waltz that didn't match the music. Slowly, he inhaled her scent, hiding his face beside her cheek. Though Alex found this strange, she thought nothing of it. The waltz continued for many minutes as she looked over his shoulder, seeing others dressed similarly to him, watching her and her alone. Still, she did not feel uneasy. She was in a crowd. She was safe. Safe.

He pulled away to stare at her face. "You're very pretty. What's your name?"

"Alex," she murmured.

He smiled. Yes, she was falling for his spell easily. The alcohol she had previously consumed probably contributed to this, but no matter. Now that he had the target within his grasp, he would drink her blood and analyze. If she was the one, he and his companions would take her back with them. If not...well, she'd end up just like the rest. He felt the hunger aching in his fangs. His comrades had felt it too. With one glance at them and a nod, they all rose, joker-like monstrous smiles on their faces, eyes shadowed over, only gleams of red shining out.

Finally, Alex broke out of her daze to feel a sense of deep and frightening foreboding. When she turned her eyes to the rest of the club, the screams finally registered in her hearing as if her senses were catching up. What was happening? Were people just playing around and pretending, as it should be on this night? No, something was off as her blurred vision began to clear and she discovered with terror that people were literally being slaughtered by the very men that dressed like her dance partner. The cries hurt her ears and the music had long ceased since the DJ was bleeding out on the floor. Why weren't they running away? Looking up, she saw the doors bolted shut as survivors slammed on the steel surface, pleading for help, but they too were killed.

"What... What's going on?" she asked, her brain finally catching up.

"Oh, you broke out of my little trance. That's too bad. I could have drunk your blood without you feeling a thing, but oh well."

"What?" she repeated, turning to look at the dark stranger. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?! Why are you killing these people?!"

He grinned. "If you must know, it's Lionel. My boss has been looking for someone...special." Lionel took delight in her fear, grinning madly. "See, we've been killing women with your description, just to find...well, that exceptional lady, one that will change vampires."

"V-vampires?" she repeated, confused and terrified all at once. What was he talking about? "What did you do to me?!"

"Not much," he admitted. "I only hypnotized you as a precaution so that you wouldn't refuse my advances. Now that you're in my grasp, it doesn't matter that you've woken up."

She gritted her teeth. "Let me go!"

He laughed. "No, I don't think so." The vampire tightened his grip painfully, causing her to cry out as he gradually crushed her right hand. "I'm going to drink your blood. If you pass, you get to live a little longer."

"A-and if I don't...pass?" she asked warily, not liking where this was heading.

"You die. First we will drain you of every last drop, and then we will lop off your head. Speaking of which," he added, turning to his colleagues. "Don't forget to decapitate the bodies before we head out. Ghouls are an eyesore."

Ghouls? What the hell were ghouls?! Alex's heart and mind raced, close to hyperventilating from the stress. The others nodded in acknowledgement but before any of them to tend to the task, the steel doors were blasted inwards, smoke obscuring the exit. Everyone froze and Lionel's eyes narrowed, trying to peer through the dust. The other vampires joined his side, gritting their teeth while looking astonished at the damage the intrusion had caused. Alex stared, trembling terribly as she heard the faint echo of boot steps. They dropped heavily and with purpose, and as the smoke cleared, a tall figure in red stepped into the establishment.

Lionel growled out, "Who the hell are you?!"

Alucard smiled mockingly. "Your death."

The answer didn't phase the vampire as he chuckled. "Is that so? You're a funny man. Kill him!"

The other vampires grinned, instantly drawing out their various firearms before firing relentlessly upon the red figure. Alucard did not move to dodge, taking on the barrage of bullets, his smiling lips unmoving, even as the bullets tore through his face. Alex screamed, begging them to stop, but her cries went unheard and for the most part ignored. Lionel laughed like a madman before he told them to cease fire. Steam rose from the barrels, and Alucard's body fell over in an unrecognizable slump, blood pouring out from all over. Alex's mouth was agape with horror, shaking her head with disbelief that this was happening. He was dead... He was dead, and now, so was she!

Lionel continued to laugh. "Well, what a disappointment. I thought he'd be a little interesting, seeing how he made such a loud entrance. My death? HA!" He pulled the girl closer to him. "Quit your blubbering, or I'll—!"

_"Or you'll what?"_ came a dark hiss.

Lionel went still. Who said that? As if his mind already knew the answer, his eyes landed on the corpse at the entrance. The blood seemed to stop in its flow, droplets rising into the air as if in zero gravity. Gradually, the sound of laughter filled the air, growing louder and more ominous with each cackle. The vampires gaped as Alucard's body twitched, legs bending upwards at the knees, head leaning back as his torso rose slightly, arms outstretched, fingers clenched as if ready to grab them if they came close. The temperature dropped significantly, and all the blood in the room began making its way towards the body that should have been destroyed, the air thickening with the smell of it.

The men that had indiscriminately killed all the people in the building shook with profound fear, gasping when Alucard's head leaned forward, his face obscured with shadows. Suddenly, bright crimson eyes widened and peered at them with maliciousness and dark promises, sending them visions of their own brutal deaths. The gravity-defying blood circled and rushed around his body like gusts of wind, wild hair flailing around his head. The wind picked up in the room as he stood up straight, engulfed in flaming shadows that threatened to devour them all. Within that shadowed face, a Cheshire smile appeared, reminiscent of the devil himself.

Lionel stood there dumbfounded as their enemy regenerated his wounds, as if he were made of blood and smoke. Strangely, Alex watched in amazement. She had to be dreaming. Wasn't this man dead a moment ago? The Count grinned just as the last remnants of his glasses and hat were replaced. Lionel then gritted his teeth.

"What... What the hell are you?!"

"Why?" Alucard asked mockingly. "Don't you recognize a vampire when you see one?"

"Vampire?! That's impossible! You can't be!" Lionel was beginning to panic now.

Alucard pursed his lips, expelling a cold breath. "Do not think yourselves in the same class as me. You act like serial killers, and lousy ones at that. Even murderers know better than to leave themselves behind. The Hellsing Organization does not take kindly to the crimes of trash like you."

"W-who are you?!" he stammered.

"Just call me the Garbage Man."

Lionel shook until he noticed that the corpses were beginning to move. "HA! Now it's our turn!" His lips curled in a smug expression. "We'll let the ghouls deal with you while we take our prize."

Alucard barely paid the zombies any mind as he reached into his trench coat, pulling out a silver handgun that was ten inches in length, larger than any standard pistol. Outstretching his arm, he fired upon the ghouls, effortlessly defeating them with a smug grin of his own, the bodies bursting into blood and ash. The enemy vampires stood back in shock as he dealt with the undead with ease.

"How...?! How are you killing them! This is impossible!" Lionel declared angrily.

The magazine fell to the floor as Alucard slapped in another. "The silver cross of Lancaster Cathedral was melted down to make these thirteen millimetre exploding shells." As if it wasn't already impossible, his grin widened to an unnatural size, raising the firearm in a way that was almost showing it off. "Nothing _I_ shoot ever gets back up again."

Lionel ground his sharp teeth. "Kill him! Whatever it takes! I'm taking the girl elsewhere!"

The other vampires blocked the opposing vampire's path, a look of glee on their faces, while Alex felt herself being pulled elsewhere, screaming as he dragged her through the back exit and out into the city streets. Annoyed, he regarded her with a snarl, knocking her out to cease her noise and struggles. Cradling her unconscious form, he took off as quickly and as far away as possible.

Meanwhile, Alucard stared in amusement at their efforts to hold him back. One jumped at him and he raised his gun, the barrel pointing into their gaping maw before blowing their head off. Two others charged, and Alucard dodged side to side, firing their guns til their clips ran empty. He bared his fangs in ominous glee before shooting one through the chest and the other in the face as they lunged. He danced around every assaulter as they attempted to land a fatal hit on him. More and more came, and were consequently shot through either their hearts or their heads, turning them to ash with no bullet wasted. They charged at him blindly, firing their weapons in another barrage. Jumping out of the way, he landed on the ceiling softly, hanging upside down to grin mockingly at them.

"Vampires these days seemed to have no self-respect anymore. From what I can tell, you lot don't even even know how to change into mist or a bat." He casually walked along the ceiling, watching them regard him warily as they were petrified of what he was capable of. "You make it too easy for me to shoot through your weak points, and still, you fire upon me with useless weapons, regardless of what the previous result had shown you. Have you no shame in what you are? You depend on _guns_ to save you. And you call yourselves nosferatu! You _disgust_ me!" He emitted a dark and hateful chuckle. "What will you do when you run out of the bullets you hope will save you? What will you do, faced with a _real_ vampire?!"

As an answer, they continued their attack, firing their guns at him. Alucard frowned. _Pathetic._ He dropped down like the incarnation of death, firing his gun at them, taking them all out one by one, revelling in their cries as they turned to dust, their blood splattering over every available surface. By the time he landed in a crouched position, the obstacles, if one could even call them that, had been dealt with. He grinned, and took out his cellular, dialling a number.

"_Drake,"_ announced Van on the other end.

"There's a bit of a mess over here."

Van paused, and Alucard could easily sense the displeasure through the phone. _"Where's here?"_

"A nightclub called _GLOCKWYRK_. I imagine someone has heard the disturbance and contacted the authorities by now. It won't be long til the police arrive."

_"What will _you_ do?"_

"I'm going after the girl. There's a stray left and he ran away with her in tow."

"_I'll do what I can. I should be there shortly."_

Alucard hung up then, running out of the club and taking a whiff of the air. She was still close. That pathetic excuse for a vampire hadn't gotten far. Now was a good time as any to test his new abilities. Closing his eyes, his third-eye sought out the girl through the area. Her mind was blank, which he thought strange. Perhaps the vampire had knocked her out. At least she wasn't dead, since he managed to seek her out while he sought her captor, easily finding the piece of trash. Seeing where they were located, he soon found himself in front of an abandoned building.

Opening his eyes, he strode forward, the doors creaking as they opened to the darkness inside, lit only by the full moon glaring through the broken windows. At the end of the empty building, which seemed more like an old factory that lacked its machines, stood Lionel, Alex limp in his right arm, back bent downwards as she just dangled there. Alucard took another few steps, then stopped when Lionel held a gun to the woman's chest, right above where her heart was.

Lionel grinned when the Count stopped his advance. "So, you're here to save the girl. Hellsing, did you say?" Alucard just smiled toothily at him. "The fact that you're here suggests you've killed the others. Why is a vampire killing his own kind? Why side with humans?"

Slowly, Alucard reached up to remove his glasses, tucking them away in his jacket as he peered at his opponent with that crimson gaze. "I can't allow filth like you to go running amok amongst the humans. Given your way, you'd bleed the human race dry, and we can't have that. One becomes two, two becomes four, four becomes eight, eight to sixteen, sixteen to thirty-two, thirty-two to sixty-four. It applies to both vampires and ghouls. I shouldn't have to explain such a simple concept to you. Once the humans are gone, you will by extension destroy yourselves. Humans are fragile creatures and should be treated with the utmost care. Unlike us, they die easily."

"And what sweet poetry it makes, their death. It will truly be lovely to hear her screams once we are done with this one."

Only now did Alucard catch a whiff of blood. His eyes darted over to Alex, examining her neck, then her wrists, finding her right hand dripping. He inwardly cursed, having taken too long to come after her. Impassively, he stared at the vampire. "It's blood you're looking for," he said matter-of-fact. "So tell me, what's the purpose of this venture of yours?"

Lionel grinned then. "A new dawn for vampires." Alucard raised a brow in interest. "That's all you will need to know."

The sound of shuffling could be heard as hundreds of ghouls, all of them armed with heavy weaponry, came into view. They stood on upper levels and came out from behind crates and out of crates. There were so many, that Alucard smiled with amused glee. "Oh? What's this? For someone who doesn't want to produce ghouls, you sure have many in your arsenal."

"I was told that contingency plans for survival and success are always a necessary precaution."

The body in his arms began to stir with a rousing groan as Alex came to. The girl opened her eyes, seeing Lionel with his attention on something else. Looking over, she saw the vampire from before, finally recognizing him as the man she saw at work today, not sure whether to be thankful, or more anxious. Her hand felt strangely numb and she raised it, finding puncture marks in her wrist, hands dripping with blood. Only when she had looked at her wound did it finally begin to feel sore. Even her head hurt. After a moment in a daze, she noticed more zombies everywhere, giving a tiny shriek.

"Ah, look who's awake," said the vampire, holding her up a little more firmly, shifting her til her back was against his chest. He leaned into her ear as he stared mockingly at his enemy. "Well, _Garbage Man, _if you want her so badly, you'll have to come and rip her from me!" Alex struggled then, trying to pry his arm away, wriggling to get free as she made sounds of her struggle. He laughed, making her freeze in terror. "I wouldn't move so provocatively, if I were you. I might just be tempted."

Brown eyes shut tightly, just wanting this to be over and be a harmless nightmare. Then she heard Alucard's voice speak softly to her, "Alexandra." The soothing tone made her look at him. He wasn't smiling or frowning, but he was looking at her, and perhaps into her. "You will not die," he promised. "Especially not here and now."

The way he said it made her believe it was a fact, and once she did, she felt calm. "What's your name?"

Lionel gritted his teeth, annoyed that both were ignoring him. "Enough of this prattle! Die!"

Not bothering with a warning, Alucard took out another gun, this time slightly bigger and it was black. He fired both guns even as the ghouls returned fire. The vampire took the damage, a devil's smile on his face. Lionel gritted his teeth as the ghouls were annihilated, guns dropping, blood spilling, body parts flying. When Alucard was finished, he aimed the iron gun straight at Lionel's head. Reacting, he dropped the girl and flashed out of the spot just as he fired. Alex fell to her knees, an explosion blasting out the wall behind her.

Lionel was on the upper levels as he stared in shock at the more impressive damage compared to Alucard's silver gun. "A pistol...did that?"

Alucard almost stared fondly at his weapon, eyes moving towards where the vampire was. "These are thirteen millimetre armour-piercing rounds. The casings are made of Macedonian silver, the hollow points containing an explosive charge of pre-blessed mercury. The weapon is perfect is every way, but you are not worth such magnificence. A lowly vampire like you doesn't deserve the honour of being shot down with this gun. You pitiful creature barely know what you are."

"Shut up!" he demanded. "Even if you kill me now, she won't ever be safe! They _will_ find her, and when they do, they'll milk every last drop of her blood until her body is so broken she can't produce anymore!"

Annoyed, Alucard suddenly appeared in front of Lionel, who gasped in shock. A silver barrel pressed against his forehead as Alucard said, "Goodbye."

Lionel's scream was cut short as a single shot rang out, blood splattering the grated floor, dripping to the level beneath. As he walked away with his back turned, the body turned to ash, floating away. Alex stared stunned, sitting on the ground, body involuntarily trembling from the adrenaline and shock. She almost flinched when Alucard approached her casually and slowly held out a hand for her. Warily, she stared at it, then at him. Hesitantly, she reached for his hand and he helped her to her feet with no effort.

"Alucard," he said.

"What?"

"My name is Alucard. You asked for my name before that piece of trash rudely interrupted," he explained calmly, knowing that when the night's events finally sunk in, she'd probably break down. No, he decided suddenly. If this woman was anything like _her_, she would remain strong.

"You...you're a vampire?" she asked with a swallow.

"Yes."

There was a slow nod of acceptance there. "Are you—no... What do you want with me?"

HA! If only she knew, he thought. His devilish grin returned, though he did try to tone down the fright-factor. Politely, he bowed much like he did for Integra, his eyes never leaving her face. "I was sent here for your protection, Miss Rows."

She wanted to ask more, but the pain in her wrist was becoming more prominent. "Ow!"

The Count regarded her wound for a moment, then reached out, surprising her with a gentle grasp. He examined it intensely, and he felt the tension in his shoulders dissipate. "You're very fortunate. Those bitten by vampires tend to turn into ghouls. Luckily, he only took a sample." Her relief seemed to be mutual. "Still, we can't have you bleeding out."

Alex's eyes widened as Alucard brought her hand up to his mouth. One finger was slipped between his lips, forcing a surge of heat that turned her face red with embarrassment. As he slowly licked her hand clean, the vampire nearly groaned at the very taste of it. It was beyond description. He had never tasted anything like it. Finally, he reached her wrist and licked around and over the wound rather than put his mouth directly on the skin, lest he be tempted to bite in. Alex watched, transfixed by the sight, and when he finally released her, she was left in a sort of daze.

Suddenly, she heard a rip and a tug from her dress, and she cried out in shock when she saw what was in Alucard's hand. "Oi! What the hell are you doing?!"

He grinned, then took her wrist again, wrapping it up securely. "The wound will continue to bleed until it can be properly treated."

"But it took me weeks to make this dress," she whined.

"The other dress you made was much more fetching on you. Though you make a very becoming zombie, I think it would be better that you don't become one." Alex stared at him as he turned away, coat billowing behind him. "It will be better if you stayed with me from now on. You'll be safer that way."

Alex stared after him, and despite her best judgement, she followed the vampire. _What's going to happen to me now?_

* * *

**A/N:** Be honest, wouldn't you just _die_ if Alucard was sucking on your fingers like that? Alucard is walking sex. Enough said. Anyway, I did warn you last chapter that there would be rape themes in this chapter, so you can't blame me for not preparing you. If you braved the scene, bravo. Give yourself a pat on the back and reward yourself with ice cream. As for the flashbacks in general, I'm going based on what I'm reading of Vlad the Impaler's wiki page. A lot of what will be in the memories is not going to be 100 percent accurate, historically. I'm just using what I learn about Vlad and integrating it to make it fit the story. Don't worry, all will be revealed and such! I did until this chapter call the High Ruler, Sultan, but changed it, because Alucard's profile did not specify that the man that raped him was a sultan.

Now, the first couple of chapters had a _completely_ different storyline altogether. The beginning of this story was scraped twice before I settled on what you are reading now. It was difficult getting a story in my head, but once I figured it out, it's actually pretty easy to write. A lot of it has to do with the fact that I'm constantly looking at Vlad's wiki for references. It allowed for an interesting back story that's already figured out in my head. What I am ashamed to admit is that I have yet to read Dracula. I should be shot for such insolence. I've seen the 1992 movie with Gary Oldman, and a couple of spoofs, but that's it. I have it saved on my computer though, so I'll get to it eventually.

Now, please leave a review/question! Thanks!


	4. Forbidden Fruit

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Forbidden Fruit**

_**Saturday Morning, November 1, 2031, Hotel...**_

The sun was just beginning to peek through the buildings of Toronto, an orange glow cast upon the room while Alex sat against the pillows, arms wrapped around her legs as she stared into space. She managed to remove her aesthetic makeup, shower, and then find a spare white fluffy robe. Her hair was still damp, dripping onto the sheets, but she didn't care right now. Sleep evaded her, and looked up at the source of her concerns. Alucard was sitting in one the chairs, hat and glasses set aside on the table. One leg crossed over the other, hands clasped in his lap while his eyes were closed. The creature unnerved her. The sound of the door opening caused her to jump and stare owlishly as a man in black attire came inside.

Alucard wasn't fazed, his lids remaining closed. He sensed it was Van, now merely waiting for the young vampire to speak. Van strolled in, looking exhausted before regarding the girl. Forcefully softening his features, he nodded in acknowledgement. "Miss Rows, a pleasure to meet you. Are you hurt?"

Alex turned her right wrist around to stare at the clean and expertly applied bandage. "No."

The sight of the bandage startled him somewhat and he turned to Alucard then. "She was bitten?"

"She remains unaffected. The trash took very little," he replied monotonously.

Van's shoulders visibly relaxed. "That's fortunate." He sighed, crossing his arms. "It took some doing, but I managed to clean up the scene before the authorities arrived."

"Oh?" Now the Count opened his fearsome eyes, lips tugging at the corners. "You had, what, five minutes at best?"

"Oddly, I had much longer. I learned that the police were called away elsewhere in the city. A violent distraction as there was a bombing near Air Canada Centre. Whoever is after Miss Rows didn't want any obstacles. The ACC is usually very populated and there were many casualties."

"I see," Alucard murmured, recalling the building. "Has my master spoken to you?"

"We've spoken, but she still wants your statement."

"Master?" Alex muttered in confusion. Alucard turned his eyes on her, giving her a small jolt. Steeling her features, she asked, "Why are...vampires after me? I haven't done anything to them."

Van opened his mouth, but Alucard cut in, "It's not what you did or didn't do, it's what they _want_ you to do for them. Your blood seems to be something they want. They've killed many women with your description already just to find you, and now that you've been marked, they'll be coming after you alone."

"Sir Integra will be expecting you to call any moment," Van reminded him.

Alucard scoffed, laughter in his expression. "Yes, she would be."

As Alucard took out the phone, Van turned to Alex. "You must be hungry. Would you like me to fetch some breakfast for you?"

Taken aback by his kindness, she nervously smiled. "T-thank you."

He nodded his head once, gave Alucard one final look, then left the room. Alucard put the phone to his ear, eyes remaining on Alex unblinkingly. After the initial few rings, an audible click was heard on the other end. "My master, I have news."

_"So I heard. You made quite the mess for Mr. Drake to clean up, Alucard."_ The vampire grinned. _"But he tells me he managed it thanks to the ACC bombing. Give me your report."_

Almost as if he had practised a speech, he gave her the rundown. "I arrived at the club to find all of the humans killed. Those responsible made a failed attempt to put me down, and they were armed to the teeth...in a manner of speaking." His master didn't even titter. "The humans had turned into ghouls and I disposed of them before dealing with the vampires themselves. They were buying time while one of them escaped with Miss Rows to a warehouse. They were weak, as I had expected. After, I followed after the last one. We exchanged little conversation."

_"Did he say anything of value?"_

"All he said was that Miss Rows would bring vampires to a new age."

_"How cryptic,"_ she said bitterly.

"It's confirmed that she is their intended target. It has something to do with her blood. What it is, I don't know. He had already tasted her blood to confirm their success at locating her by the time I got there. After, more ghouls came out of hiding, which again, I disposed of, and then I killed him."

_"You didn't drink his blood?"_ she asked with surprise.

"No." He didn't want to taste the filth in his mouth.

Not bothering to press the issue, she then enquired, _"What else?"_

"And now she is here, safe and sound. What's my score so far?" he asked playfully.

Amused, she replied, _"I'll give you an eight out of ten. Now, is she awake?"_ He grunted in affirmation. _"Put her on the phone."_

Alex tensed when he focused on her. "What?" He crooked his finger, ushering her to come closer as he held up the phone. Reluctantly, she went over, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible as she snatched the phone out of his long fingers and jumped away, much to his amusement. Putting the phone to her ear, she asked, "Hello?"

_"Miss Rows, I am Sir Integra Hellsing, the head of the Hellsing Organization. There are many things to be explained to you, however, we cannot answer all of your questions yet. I need you to listen closely."_

Alex swallowed then nodded. Remembering that the woman on the other end couldn't see her, she said, "Okay, I'm listening."

"_You will need to leave Canada. You will be given a week to sort your affairs and make any goodbyes to friends and family. You will _not_ tell them where you are going, except to say that you are...beginning elsewhere. You may pack whatever you wish to take with you. Alucard is to remain at your side at all times. Everywhere you go, he goes."_

Alex's mind raced with questions, but uttered her protest instead, "I can't just _leave_! I have a job, and my rent has already been paid for November! Even if I did quit my job, they require two weeks notice! As for my apartment, they require two months!"

_"Calm yourself, Miss Rows,"_ Integra commanded calmly. _"Mr. Drake is making the proper arrangements for your employer and landlord. We are only doing this for your safety, as well as the safety of your loved ones. If you're away, it'll draw danger away from them. Do you understand?"_

The girl gritted her teeth, but the woman had a point. Why was this happening to her, though? She had to tell her parents and her friends that she was going away. Finally, she asked with a strange sort of calm, "If this whole thing ends, will I be able to come back?"

Integra sighed. Honestly, the director had no idea when it would end, but she replied honestly, _"Yes. We can arrange dates for visits. Does this satisfy you?"_

Thankfully, it did. "I don't even have a passport," she said on a sigh.

_"As I said, Mr. Drake is making the proper arrangements. You'll be well taken care of, Miss Rows. Now, please put Alucard back on the line."_

Warily, she turned her brown eyes to the grinning vampire. Rather than hand the device to him, she tossed it. Retreating into the bathroom, the door was slammed shut, the girl emitting a sigh. Denying that she was afraid of the vampire would have been a blatant lie. Alex had been hypnotized, man-handled, nauseated, knocked unconscious, scared shitless, and her personal space violated all in one night. It was not a Halloween she would soon forget, but in the end, she had survived. Because her wrist was no longer bleeding, she was beginning to get feeling in her hand again, and with it, the soreness from when Lionel had nearly broke her fingers, simply to make a point that she was weak. If there was one thing she hated being...it was weak. Her independence did not allow her to bode well with uselessness.

Another thing she hated was the fact that a man had successfully put her in her _proper _place, cowering under his strength. It wasn't a good feeling, and just thinking about it made her angry. It was the usual reason why some of her relationships failed. Her boyfriends seemed to have the idea in their heads that she should _need_ them, as opposed to _want_ them. Her need for mass amounts of alone time and independence apparently offended them. Outright, she had never lied about the kind of person she was, and maybe she was selfish, but at least she was honest, and one good point about her is that if she was in a relationship, she would be fiercely loyal to them and never stray.

Ha, look at her, letting her mind wander over useless thoughts. This Integra had told Alex that she was being taken away to be safe, for her own sake, as well as the sake of her loved ones. Going meant she was doing something for them. It wasn't selfish to hope for their safety. At least she'd be leaving the country, just like she wanted to do some time in her future. But to pack up everything and simply leave? It all felt so surreal. Even now, last night didn't feel real. The only proof to her that it had happened was her injured hand, and...Alucard.

Exhaustion began to set in as her body slid down the door to the tiles, head hanging low. She wasn't ready to sleep with her mind so wired, but her body was beginning to shut down from the stress, needing to recharge. If she went to bed, she feared she would be at the mercy of the man in the next room. Even his damn coffin scared her. He wasn't the standard textbook definition of a vampire, that much she gathered. Alucard had proved his power in the most frightening way, as if he was the god of death, invulnerable to mortal weapons.

The knock at the door snapped her out of her reverie as she heard Mr. Drake's voice. "Miss Rows, are you in there? I brought up the food."

"Oh, um, thank you. I'll eat it in a bit," she said.

"Alright, I've left it on the coffee table."

Alex heard him walk away, speaking to Alucard, whose words she couldn't decipher through the door. Then the door into the room was opened and closed, indicating he left. Eventually, she opened the bathroom door, peering into the room. Alucard hadn't moved from his spot, only resuming the position he had before Van's arrival, eyes closed once more. Spotting a tray of sausages, eggs, pancakes, toast, chopped fruit and orange juice, she cautiously went for it, eyeing Alucard the whole time. Swallowing, she sat in the other chair, which was uncomfortably close to his own, bending forward to slowly drag the tray towards her. Crimson pools opened, watching her curiously. A strawberry was popped into her mouth, making her briefly wish she had chocolate mousse or some whipped cream.

Gloved hands unclasped, an elbow resting on the arm of his chair as Alucard rested the side of his head upon his knuckles, fascinated. Vainly, she attempted to ignore his staring while she ate, eating the sausages first before nibbling on toast. A frown formed as his examination started to get to her. She gulped down half the glass of juice, and she chanced a look at his face. Regret was immediate, because when she did look, his lips curled into that disturbing smile he apparently had a habit of showing, putting her on edge. Eyes turned away from the offending creature, scarfing down the rest of the toast, leaving only the eggs and pancakes. Frowning again, she wasn't sure she could finish, and there wasn't nearly enough maple syrup on her pancakes to make them tolerable for her.

"Better eat up. You're going to need your strength," he said, breaking the silence.

There was an involuntary twitch in her right eye, which she smacked at to make it stop. The stress truly was starting to get to her. Honestly, she didn't like scrambled eggs much, so she pushed away the tray, curling up in the chair, cradling the small bowl of fruit. Much to her surprise, Alucard held out his phone to her. Brows furrowed in confusion at his gesture, mouth full of melon.

"I imagine you will want to contact your friends and family. You should arrange times to meet them and say farewell."

She turned away from it then, looking embarrassed. "No...I'll contact them by other means."

He arched a brow. "Don't have their numbers memorized?"

"That and I hate phones," she confessed. "I'll talk on them if I have to but I just..." Alex couldn't even bare to stand the idea of talking on a phone.

After a moment of silence, Alucard chortled deeply. "How adorable." That caught her attention! Her head swung around at the comment. "You have phone anxiety, don't you?"

"I-I... So what if I do?! It's not like I can help it! They ring and ring and ring, and half the time you expect it to be someone you don't want to talk to, like a telemarketer or some kind of collection agency! Also, people have been killed because of those damn things! Idiots are practically glued to them while they're driving even though it's illegal! Did you know a train was derailed once, just because the driver was texting?! It's ridiculous!" When her defensive outburst was over, she panted, then flushed with embarrassment before turning her gaze away again, stuffing her mouth with grapes.

The laughter began, gradually building and growing louder by the second as his head hung over the back of the chair. How this human delighted him! Calling her out on her quirk had been the light of his morning so far. Alexandra was trying so hard to ignore him, but her shock at his amusement only increased his glee. Brown pools glowered at him, unimpressed that he was laughing at her, not that she could do anything about it.

"Stop that."

Eventually he did, entering a tense quiet, but when her eyes narrowed at him, as if expecting something disastrous, he couldn't contain it any longer. It started again, lasting for a couple of minutes. What an adorable human, indeed. He grinned at her, and her mouth twitched. Unfortunately for Alex, his laughter had been tickling at her, and she wasn't sure she could contain the giggle that threatened to escape. Though partially successful, she couldn't hide a defiant smile that she poorly attempted to turn into a frown, as if trying to pretend that she wasn't the least bit amused.

"Don't smile...you'll crack up."

She barked, then slapped a hand over her mouth, sides beginning to hurt as she couldn't contain it anymore. Bloody hell, his laughter and smiling was way too contagious! Eventually, it eased to nothing, and she sighed. "Dammit all." He chuckled. "Well, since you're not here to hurt me, I suppose I would like some answers."

He tilted his head curiously, indicating he was listening. "Go on," he urged.

Quietly, the empty bowl was put on the table and she avoided eye contact. "Those things last night...they weren't typical zombies were they?"

"No. Ghouls are the result of humans drained of their blood from vampires. They have similarities to _zombies_, but compared to them, ghouls are much more resilient. Ghouls are to be shot through the head or the heart with silver. That weakness is more prominent if the silver is blessed. Also, if the vampire that created them is destroyed, they perish along with them."

The Count wasn't surprised by her confusion. "Then...how do you make more vampires?"

"Only virgins of the opposite sex can become vampires," he replied patiently. "Ghouls only create more ghouls. Deflowered humans and those of the same gender are also turned into ghouls." He watched her, fascinated by the play of emotions on her face.

Alex looked at her wrist then, flexing her sore fingers. "So, if that man had drank me dry, I would..."

"Yes," he affirmed quietly. "You'd become a ghoul. I take it that you're not a virgin."

"No, I'm not. So, even if I had wanted to live forever, I'd be screwed," she said almost bitterly. The thought of living forever has crossed everyone's mind at least once, she was sure, just like everyone pondered the idea of death. "These vampires want my blood. What I don't get is why."

"My master and I aim to find out. Though I must say, your blood does have a certain...appeal to it," he said with a grin. The comment startled her as she stared at him. "Almost like forbidden fruit that was thought lost in time."

It didn't go beyond Alex's notice that his voice seemed to quiet at the end, as if trailing off. His eyes looked lost in thought and she found herself staring at them. Shaking her head, she announced, "I'm going to sleep."

"Goodnight then," he said. "Pleasant dreams."

She had stood and turned to look at him. "If I find you leaning over me, I'm going to think the worst of you and probably throw every bloody thing at you within reach. Just fair warning."

Ignoring his enjoyment at her claim, she went to bed, curling up under the covers. He chuckled to himself and waited for the sound of her breath to even out. Wanting to make sure she fell asleep before he retired to his coffin, the wait proved to be long. What was taking her? Perplexed by her uneasy task, he watched as she kept adjusting the comforters, huffing in frustration, a thought occurred to him. He stood then, catching her attention.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'll return momentarily. I think I know just the thing to help you sleep."

She blinked and he was gone. Alex laid her head down, annoyed with her predicament. For many moments more, she struggled with the sheets. Whimpers came out due to her stress, frustration and her exhaustion. She wanted to sleep but comfort seemed to elude her cruelly. Her eyes already stung enough, she didn't need to shed tears as a result. A minute later, the girl sensed a presence and looked over to find Alucard standing there. He walked over to the side of the bed and presented her with her body pillow. Astonished, she reached for it, wondering how the hell he knew! Instantly, she brought the plump object beneath the covers, clutching it closely with a possessive expression.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, warning in her tone.

He grinned. "The bench at the foot of your bed."

"You...you've been in my _house_?!"

"Yes," he replied unashamed. "I watched over you while you slept before you went into work yesterday."

She gaped. He'd seen and been in her house. He'd seen her naked. It was HIM! "You?! You were the one that tied my sash, weren't you?!"

His grin only widened. "Indeed. You looked like you needed some help, so I only obliged."

My, how lovely her scowling face looked, he thought, enjoying every moment. It didn't take her long to connect the dots. Alex reached for the pillows she didn't plan on using and threw them at his face, to which he laughed at. Huffing, she flipped onto her other side, adjusting the body pillow to a perfect position, again, trying to ignore him. He chuckled all the way to his seat, having expected some small bit of wrath. After all, he had invaded her home. Getting comfortable in his chair again, he waited for the human to drift off. Time passed and soon her breathing became quiet and soft.

He debated on a few things, and unable to help himself, he quietly moved to the side of her bed again, observing her sleeping figure. Alucard no longer held the delight he had only moments ago. Everything was quiet, with the exception of the muffled noise pollution from the streets. Bending over her form, he leaned in so close, that he was barely a millimetre away from touching her with the tip of his nose. The vampire closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of oranges. It had been stronger a couple nights ago, but now it was deeply hidden beneath the hotel's bath products, which were lightly perfumed. Underneath all that though, there was the definite odour of something familiar.

Ever so gently, he nuzzled her hair, not enough to directly touch her scalp or skin, but just the strands of copper that he was once so fond of. One of his gloves was removed as he reached for a lock of her soft waves, fingering the silk between his fingers, confident she would not wake. He indulged for many moments, brows furrowed in concentration as he memorized the feel of it, the smell of it, and the look of it. When he was satisfied, he replaced his gloves and went for his coffin, slipping into the box before giving the curled figure one final look. Sleep took him the moment he closed the lid above him.

* * *

"_Ha, ha!" a man had yelled out heartily. "Vlad! I wondered when I would see you! You've grown so much since I last saw you!"_

_Vlad stared up at his uncle Bogdan, giving the older man a grim smile. "My lord," he said, bowing, the girl at his side following his example._

_The prince of Moldavia grinned with welcome, getting up from his throne and pulling him into an unexpected hug. "Come, come! I heard that you had escaped the Ottomans some time ago, but I almost didn't believe it!" He turned to Katarina then, face going sober with the dirtiness of her face. "Friend of yours?" he whispered._

_The young man ignored the question, not wanting to draw attention to Katarina. God knew she had been through enough. They both had. "I wish to humbly request sanctuary, my lord. We will work hard, sir."_

_Bogdan's face broke out into a smile. "You've been through much, nephew. You must rest tonight and tomorrow, you and I shall talk. I will have the servants tend to you both."_

_When Katarina was about to be separated from Vlad, he protested against it. The young man had earned many strange looks, but nobody questioned it. Later, they were bathed and scrubbed down til their skin was raw and red. They'd been dressed in fresh and more comfortable apparel, which felt strange as they were used to the rags they had been forced to wear for years. For the first time though, Vlad really stared at Katarina. Though he had always noticed how pretty she appeared, her face looked healthier now that it was free of dirt, and her hair had a radiant shine to it. The servants had taken care to make a braid of her hair on each side of her temples and tie them together into another braid in the back. Vlad had pulled at his own hair a little, now tangle-free but still untamed._

_They had spent many happy days together under the care of Bogdan. Even Vlad was beginning to let stubble cover his jawline, a thin moustache forming above his lips. Bogdan began to train the growing young man in sword combat while Katarina watched him with a smile. He could have gone on like this, with her, with his uncle, simply free of troubles and worries. Even just having Katarina with him was enough. However, he'd always wondered why she never bore a symbol._

_One day, he strolled around the perimeter of the castle, his beloved Katarina beside him. Now would be the time to ask. "Katarina, are you happy?"_

_She blinked those rich brown eyes curiously. "Of course! Are you not?"_

_He turned to her then. Honestly, he was happy as one could be, but he knew that one day, he would have to reclaim the throne that his father had once laid claim to. "Yes, I am. However, I won't be able to stay here forever. I have a responsibility to my countrymen. My father and elder brother are dead. One day, I'm going to have to confront my younger brother."_

_Katarina frowned when he turned his face away, hidden away by his thick hair. Shockingly, he felt her lean against him, gripping his tunic tightly, burying her face in his chest. "I know," she murmured. "And I will follow you wherever it may lead. I will not leave your side, just as you have never left mine."_

_"Katarina," he whispered, causing her to look up at him._

_He swallowed hard. As future Voivode of Wallachia, fear wasn't permitted to settle. A commander should never hesitate. He wanted so badly to ask her, but the words escaped him like vapour through clenching fingers. Instead of saying what he wanted to express, he leaned down, stopping only a inch away from her waiting lips. She wanted this; he could taste her need for contact just as much as he felt his own. Their breaths mingled, and just as he was about to close the distance, he heard screaming, tearing his blue eyes upwards._

"_Vlad? What's going on?" Katarina asked._

"_I don't know."_

_They watched as one of the servants ran towards them, panting heavily, shock on their face. "The prince! Prince Bogdan has been assassinated!"_

* * *

**A/N:** Aw, _Can you feeeel the loooove toniiight?_ I'm done. I really hate the editor on this site. Keeps messing with my formatting. Will probably have to double-check the other chapters. Yes, Vlad Tepes did have an uncle, and he was assassinated during Vlad's stay, but I don't know who was responsible for Vlad's combat training but he had to get it from somewhere, so I made his uncle be the one to train him, much like Mario Auditore trained Ezio in Assassin's Creed 2. Also, Alucard is a total sucker. Figuratively speaking. In this story, he's enthralled with Alex's hair. It's a catalyst for fluff moments.

Those wondering what Vlad wanted to ask her, I will never tell! But you can speculate. It's kind of obvious. I won't even tell you if you're close, just because I like torturing you guys. And there _is_ a reason Katarina doesn't wear a symbol, like a cross or something, which will be revealed in a later flashback.

Anyway, please leave a review/question. Thanks very much! One more of the chapters I've written so far to put up.


	5. Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever**

_**Saturday Afternoon, November 1, 2031, Hotel...**_

Alex had been awake for at least an hour now. Sleep during the day didn't go so well for her, as she was used to a routine of doing her laundry and cleaning her apartment. It was quiet without the vampire, having assumed he was in that...box. Reluctantly, she sat up, staring at the peculiar thing. Curiosity killed the cat came to mind as she was tempted to take a better look. The sheets were thrown aside, the girl walking over and kneeling beside the damn thing. Swallowing, her good hand ran over the wood, involuntarily shivering. She flipped her hair one way as she pressed her ear to the lid, wondering if she would catch the sound of Alucard's breathing.

Instead of breaths, like she hoped, there was a heartbeat, and Alex's own heart nearly stopped at the sound. It wasn't scary or anything, but something seemed to catch in her throat as she listened. It was mesmerizing, and it nearly put her to sleep again due to its soothing rhythm. The girl closed her eyes, letting herself be taken in by the sound. Who knew vampire hearts still drummed after death? She didn't know why, but the music it made had her believing she heard it somewhere before. Her mind drifted off, thinking of a distant land where a castle stood, much different than the one she worked at. It almost sounded like a war drum, and so she had pictured a battlefield, lit by a red sunrise, and a figure in black armour. For some reason, she couldn't see the face, obscured by shadows and their wild hair.

Inside, Alucard had sensed during his slumber that someone was disturbing his coffin. Opening his eyes in the darkness, he sought out what it was, finding Alex lying her head upon the lid, surprising him. Puzzled, he monitored her thoughts, prodding only slightly so that she would not sense he was awake. Becoming aware that she was listening to his heart, he relaxed, forcing his organ to maintain the same beat that apparently soothed her. No one was permitted to touch his coffin without his express permission, but the usual anger that came when someone violated this rule didn't rise at all. In fact, he enjoyed catering to her need for comfort. The girl had been through much, and was even starting to accept her situation, despite her initial concerns.

Alucard became disappointed when Alex removed her head. Ah, well. He imagined that since she would be staying at his master's home, he would have all the time in the world to rediscover all the little things about her. The Count would never reveal that she had the same face as a woman he knew centuries ago. Anyone knowing might somehow gossip about it, and Alex would find out, and probably turn away from him completely. He couldn't allow that to happen, not when she was in front of him for the first time in less than six-hundred years. For now, he would watch her closely, including now. His third-eye opened, watching Alex, curious as to what she was up to.

The brunette stared at the box for a moment longer, wondering why the hell she had bothered to do that. If Alucard had found her snoozing on his box, he'd probably pull the vampire rage on her. Alex pulled away completely and examined the room, finally looking at it now that exhaustion no longer plagued her. The leftovers of her breakfast still sat on the table, same as Alucard's phone. She had lied about forgetting the numbers and really did want to call her friends and family, but didn't want Alucard listening in...even if he was right on the nail about her phone anxiety.

Feet carried her around the furniture, body bending over to pick up the device. After a moment's hesitation, she dialled, calling Tyler. The line was instantly picked up as her best friend answered, _"Hello?"_

"Hey," she said, and all hell broke lose.

"_Jesus fucking H Christ, Alex! Where the hell are you?! I've been calling you all day! I saw the news! They were talking about gunfire being heard at that club you frequent! Are you okay?! Please don't tell me you're in the hospital! Please tell me you're alright! Alex? Alex!"_

Ears ringing, she had to pull the phone away with a wince. Replacing it, she sat down with a sigh. "I'm fine, really. I didn't go," she lied. Integra didn't want her telling her where she was going, so it was only logical that she lie about last night's events.

"_Thank fucking god,"_ he breathed. _"I seriously thought you got hurt when I couldn't reach you. I nearly called your parents to see if they had heard from you."_

Alex tensed immediately. "No...don't _ever_ do that! They'll flip if they find out!" Running fingers through her hair in frustration, she winced, having done it with her bad hand. "Listen, you and I need to get together. There's some things I need to talk to you about that you're not going to like."

_"Um, okay... Why can't you tell me on the phone?"_

Alex looked over the chair at the coffin. "It's complicated." She turned away from it. "Listen, it's really important if I see you in person as soon as possible."

Tyler didn't say anything for a moment but seemed to sense her urgency. _"Alright, I'll be off soon. Did you want to meet somewhere, or should I come over to your apartment?"_

"Let's meet somewhere," she said. She made the arrangements and clicked off. She moved over to the coffin, standing over it. How did one wake up a vampire without risk of getting their head loped off? "U-uh...Alucard?" she stammered out. No response. Huffing, she lightly tapped the lid after crouching next to it. "Alucard." Still no response. "If you're not going to wake up, I'm going to leave without you."

Alucard emitted a chuckle, done with pretending to ignore her as he pushed open the lid. "What can I do for you, Miss Rows?" he asked silkily.

The tone threw her off balance a little but she determinedly said, "I'm meeting with a friend. I have nothing to wear."

His brow cocked upwards. "And?"

"You did that weird teleporting thing and I need clothes to wear before I can meet him."

"And?" he asked again.

She scowled at him. "I need to go to my apartment. Can you or can you not take me there, so I can change into something more appropriate for the public eye?"

"I do not even know the extent of this new found power of mine, and the word you are looking for is _Omnipresence_."

"Huh?" she asked, befuddled.

"I've only recently acquired this ability. By definition, it means I am everywhere and nowhere." Her expression showed further confusion. "In other words, yes...I can teleport wherever I like. However, I haven't explored this power in full, so I don't know if I can take along a passenger. Thus, it's too much of a risk to try with you until I've tested it some other way," he explained.

"Oh," she said, looking defeated. How was she going to get some clothes then?

He sat up, staring at her expression, then said, "I will go fetch something for you to wear. What is it that you need?"

Miraculously, her face brightened. "I need a shirt, a pair of pants, socks, my sneakers, and an extra bra and pair of underwear would be nice."

"Very well," he said, and in a flash, he was gone, leaving her staring at the empty space.

Alucard now stood in her apartment bedroom, staring at her clothes. He didn't want to take forever trying to figure out what she would have preferred, so he grabbed the first shirt he saw, then grabbed capri pants. He pulled out her drawers and took extra time looking through her collection of bras and underwear. Being typical a typical pervert, Alucard considered taking a souvenir. He tapped the drawer in silent debate, thinking, to hell with it! He looked for the most alluring matching set he could find, pocketing the articles. He found something she probably would have thought more comfortable. Grabbing a pair of socks, he looked around for said sneakers.

The damned shoes proved to be quite elusive, as all he found were many sandals, a couple pairs of dress shoes, and much to his delight, combat boots. What interesting tastes she had. He pictured her wearing said boots, thinking they matched what he saw of her personality so far. He almost grabbed them as replacement til he spotted what looked like the target in question. Gloved hands grasped the black and white Chuck Taylor's, mission complete before _teleporting_ back to the hotel room, where he found her waiting, cross-legged on the bed.

"You find everything?" she asked hopefully. He raised a small plastic bag he had found, filled with the articles. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said excitedly, leaping off the bed and running to snatch the clothes. He grinned, and her uneasiness returned when he held it out of reach. "Hey!"

"What do I get in return?" he purred.

Her eyes widened, then her face hardened, though it only half worked. Attempts were made to jump for it, but he was too damn tall, his arms freakishly long. "You get _nothing_ for being an ass! Now gimme!"

Alex gasped when he suddenly caught her good wrist, leaning in close til their noses were almost touching, a playful expression on his face. "That's not very nice. After all the trouble I went through for you..." he teased. "Though, I must admit, your demanding side does add an enticing flavour to you."

The brunette blushed, feeling his cold breath on her face. Haughtily, she threw up her nose. "You probably already awarded yourself by going through my underwear. This isn't a give-an-inch-take-a-mile thing!"

He grinned. _Oh, you have no idea. _"As you wish."

Alucard finally relent, releasing her and her items to her, which she hastily ran to the bathroom with. The vampire chuckled after her just as the door closed. He turned to the window. The sun would be up for a few more hours, but they wouldn't be able to stay out long. Just as his master had ordered, he would carry out with Alex's protection without question. He would have anyway. Alucard took his place by the main door as he waited for her, taking on his civilian appearance again.

* * *

_**Saturday Afternoon, November 1, 2031, Somewhere in Toronto...**_

Alucard had made a terrible mistake, or so Alex had claimed. Alucard wasn't one to be expected to scrutinize every problematic detail, but he had to admit, that he _may_ have misjudged one little thing, but in the best possible way. Every now and then, Alex would glower at him from the corner of her eye. He resisted each and every little opportunity to laugh or smile. Otherwise, she'd get mad. Not that he was afraid, which it was quite the opposite, but he was in such a good mood, he was willing to not incite her wrath and keep her somewhat in a decent mood. It was difficult for him to keep a straight face, since her white blouse was thin enough to reveal the black bra underneath, and her flustered appearance while trying to look subtle in covering her front just begged to be laughed at.

The place where Alex intended to meet with her friend was some kind of cafe, salad bar, and ice cream parlour all in one. Alex turned to Alucard. "I don't suppose you can, you know, stay out of sight? I don't know, go find some shade or something. Tyler might be put off by you."

Alucard gave a melodramatic sigh. "I see when I'm not wanted. Very well." She gave him a look. He chuckled. "Relax, Miss Rows. Lurking in the shadows is what I do best." He walked away, and when she blinked, he was gone.

"And watch women while they sleep, apparently," she muttered, heading inside. She spotted Tyler at one of the fancy little tables, immediately joining him. "Hey."

He looked up. "Hey, yourself." She sat down. "So, what exactly happened to you? Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

"I was..." she began, trailing off. What could she say? It wasn't going to be the truth, and it would hurt her to lie to him. She looked at her bandaged wrist, an idea striking. "I fell on my hand and sprained my wrist."

Tyler glanced at the injury, reaching over to take it into his hands as he examined it, which she allowed. He'd know better than to remove the bandage. "No kidding? Jesus, no break?"

"No, just sprained. It hurt like a bitch though, and the doctor gave me some painkillers that had me pretty knocked out all day. Sorry I worried you, Tyler."

He sighed, putting down her wrist gently. "It's alright." They both looked up as a waitress came over with a couple glasses of ice water, then walk away. "What was so important that you needed to talk to me so badly for?"

A shaky inhale took place as Alex prepared to face all the questions that might break her down into telling the truth. "I'm going away."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them as Tyler just stared at her. Alex never looked so haunted before, he realized. He knew that her wrist wasn't sprained. He'd seen enough injuries to tell the difference. If she had been telling the truth, she would have worn a brace instead. He shifted his lower jaw some, trying to figure out how to approach this. Alex was hiding something, which was unusual, as she was always pretty truthful with him.

"When?"

"Soon."

"For how long?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

Then, "Where?"

"I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"God, Tyler, you know I would tell you if I could!" she exclaimed in distress.

He sighed, indicating to her wrist. "Did you cut yourself?"

He knew. Oh god, he bloody knew. Tyler had seen through her lie in seconds. This was what she was afraid of. He'd find a way to pry the answers right out of her, and Alex didn't think she could stop it. What was worse, was that he suspected that she tried to kill herself. It was the last thing she wanted him to think! Her best friend waited patiently for her to answer as she tried to come up with a valid excuse for her injury.

"No," she said firmly. "No, I didn't. You know I never would."

Green eyes observed her own brown orbs, then sighed, seemingly satisfied and relieved. "Alright. I won't ask what happened, but I demand to know why you're leaving."

"I can't tell you that either. All I can say is that it's important that I go. It's...it's a calling of sorts." Her shoulders relaxed as she spoke, finding it easier to be vague than lying to him. "I'll try to keep in touch."

He forked at his dinner, potato-egg salad. "How long do you have?"

"A week."

"So soon?"

She nodded, not looking at him. "It's necessary. I have to pack up everything."

"What about your job?"

She hesitated. "I... Well, I've been told that it's being taken care of." That was at least true.

"I see," he whispered. "If I don't hear from you for a week, I'm hunting you down and dragging you back here," he declared suddenly, a warning smirk on his features.

For the first time since the conversation started, she began to feel at ease as she scoffed at him, "As if. It's not like I'm being kidnapped, you dumbass."

"Still," he began, "Come visit and hang out before you take off, okay?"

She smiled. "Definitely."

When they parted, Alex had left him to his disgusting salad, walking down the street in a slight daze. Though it wasn't going to be the last time she saw him, it certainly felt that way. Prior to the meeting, she inwardly vowed that she wouldn't cry, and the further she was from that little shop, the harder it was to hold them back. It didn't even phase her when Alucard appeared out of the shadows, regarding her with no expression. The woman could at least be grateful for his tact, though she was sure he thought her weak. God, why was this so _hard_?!

The vampire turned his gaze towards where Alexandra's friend would still be. "Quite perceptive of him. Your little story might have worked if you had a brace instead."

She swallowed, not looking at the Count. "He isn't stupid." And she walked off.

"No...he isn't," he agreed, following after the girl. He had to give her credit for holding back the tears as long as she could, but he smelled the salt as they finally escaped, saying nothing.

* * *

_**Saturday Evening, November 1, 2031, Hotel...**_

Though nothing much really happened that day, Alex felt completely worn out, having retreated into the bathroom to soak in a shower. The rain of water frustrated her somewhat, as it didn't have a setting for a firmer spray. Blankly, she stared at the healing wound on her wrist, flexing the fingers somewhat. With a sigh, she leaned her forehead against the tiles, pondering what would become of her life. Didn't she want this? Was this the excitement she had been longing for? If it was? Why was she so damn miserable? Maybe she had become accustomed to the dreariness of her weekly routine.

Thinking back on her life before yesterday, it suddenly felt so far away. Now that her life had become unpredictable, would she be able to fall into it, or die? Dying wasn't an option. She didn't want to die. Vampires can suck it—figuratively speaking. All that was left was for her was to tell her parents and pack. Talking to her parents was easier said than done. She dreaded the moment she'd have to face them. Maybe not face-to-face, but even on the phone, they had a way of making her feel guilty, or annoying her to the point that she began picking a fight with them—specifically her mother.

The shower was turned off and she dried off, putting the robe on again before entering the room. She found Alucard sitting where he usually sat, in that same position as before. Now a little more comfortable with his presence, she carelessly dropped into the other chair. He didn't open his eyes, allowing her the chance to really observe his features. All around, he was actually very attractive...in a freakishly tall, long-armed, and long-legged way. At times, he proved to be quite...charming—if you could call his random compliments, while grinning like a psycho, such. He was the epitome of tall (very tall), dark (vampire), and handsome (with a face like the devil).

The girl shifted somewhat in her seat as she watched him, jumping a little when he spoke sensually, "What's on your mind?" Ha, if he had wanted to, he'd be able to sense what she was thinking, but thought it rude to invade one such as hers. Crimson pools turned upon her.

His grin unnerved her. "I was just wondering...if I could..."

"Yes?" he urged.

Nervousness seemed to make her throat dry, so she veered away entirely, asking, "Could I borrow your phone?"

For a moment, Alex thought she saw a flicker of disappointment. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out the device, handing it over. She muttered a thanks before walking away to sit on the bed. Sensing her desire for privacy, he stood up and left the room. In the back of his mind, a realization stirred that she hadn't eaten since breakfast, so he would indulge her a little, though he had no idea of what she liked. The only thing that seemed to stick out in her mind this morning was _meat_. She seemed quite satisfied with the sausages, that and she had a habit of getting a croissant each morning.

He returned nearly an hour later, closing the door quietly behind him, removing his indigo shades and placing a paper parcel on the table as well as a small paper bag. The vampire did not see her immediately, looking to the bathroom, but the door was open. There was a small breeze, and so he turned towards the balcony, seeing her looking out at the busy city. The Count joined her outside, gloved hands buried in his pockets as he stood beside her, watching her at the corner of his eye. She looked annoyed. Oddly enough, it wasn't being directed at him, so he was not the cause for once.

"I take it that it did not go well," he enquired. She shook her head. "Most parents will try to keep their little bird in their nest. However, by doing this, you're proving to them that you can fly. Just something to think about."

Silence stretched between them as Alex seemed to visibly relax. Finally, she said, "Where'd you run off to?"

"To the kitchens. You haven't eaten yet." Curious, Alex followed him to the living area, closing the glass doors behind her. He indicated to the packages on the table. "Afterwards, you should get some more sleep and then I will take you to your apartment tomorrow to help you pack."

Alex sat in the chair, taking the bag and pulling out a black container with a clear cover, revealing a pint-size pie that looked like lemon meringue. Also inside the bag was a couple plastic bottles of water. Next came the square parcel, pulling the white flat box from the bag and flipping it open. A black plastic plate carried a nice juicy steak, some steamed broccoli, and fettuccine with alfredo with mushrooms sauce. Alucard angled his head curiously at her stunned reaction and wondered briefly if he'd done wrong in her tastes.

"You brought me steak," she stated, still staring.

"Yes?"

"And pie." He grinned, sensing that her mood shifted entirely. "Oh my god...you brought steak and pie," she repeated, almost with a moan of pleasure. Brown eyes turned to his own pleased face. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I could just as well fall in love with you."

His glee was more prominent. "Is that so? Then I'll be sure to bring you steak and pie every night."

She scoffed with amusement as she took the provided utensils and began forking at her pasta. "Don't get your hopes up. I'm not ready to trust you yet. Besides, I might just end up breaking your undead heart," she said truthfully.

His grin softened into a casual smile, finally taking up his seat as he watched her eat. "You...puzzle me," he said.

Mouth full, she blinked at him, mumbling, "Why?"

"Most humans would ask me questions on the subject of vampires. They usually feel the need to investigate the differences between fact and fiction."

"I can observe for myself, and I figured you were tired of being asked such questions," she replied after swallowing. After all, she had already asked about ghouls and virgins.

Funnily enough, nobody really asked him since most, if not all, people were too scared to approach. Exceptions to this was Integra and Seras. "And what have you learned so far?" he asked.

As if putting her observations into a neat pile in her head, she took her time by eating a couple more forkfuls of pasta. "Well, silver apparently hurts vampires, as is the typical tradition in vampire lore. I noticed you can walk in sunlight, but the other vampires attacked me at night, so I'm going to assume that only the strongest vampires can walk during the day." She looked to him for confirmation, to which he nodded. "It seemed obvious since you practically ass-handed those guys, and I _did_ see you earlier that day."

"Anything else?" he asked, impressed that she had been paying attention. Most humans would have blocked out the experience entirely, just so they couldn't face the shock.

"You're pretty old school," she said bluntly.

His brows shot up, amused at the term. "Excuse me?"

"Or you're old, like, older than dirt." She did not pull her punches.

He feigned a look of offence. "You wound me, young maiden. Do I really look that old?"

"No," she said thoughtfully. "You look like a dark Fabio, only actually good-looking."

Now he _was_ surprised. The fact that she made a reference to Fabio, who's prime had been before she was born, astounded him. Her comment actually flattered him, and he showed his glee, baring his perfect human-like teeth in a grin. "Dark Fabio," he almost purred. "What makes me more appealing than the real deal?"

"You don't look like a pampered porn star." Why the hell was she telling him all this? Alucard was apparently getting a kick out of it, though, so she didn't mind boosting his ego a little. After all, everything she said was true.

Alucard laughed loudly. Alexandra was definitely a delight. Her straightforwardness on the subject was indeed boosting his ego, not that he needed it, amusing him greatly. He thought of his master, Integra, jumping into the conversation right now, demanding that Alex stopped stroking said ego. He was laughing so hard, much like this morning, where his sides were beginning to hurt. Casually, Alex resisted the laughter this time, focusing on her food.

"I could start," he suggested abruptly, nearly making her spit out her food in shock. "Would you like a preview?"

"NO!" she cried out, blushing in embarrassment. Okay, she walked into that.

He grinned. "So tell me, what brought you to the conclusion that I'm old?"

Easing back into conversation, she said, "The coffin, for one thing." He raised a brow. "Well, those guys last night didn't look like the coffin types."

"No, I doubt they did," he agreed quietly. "What else?"

"It's the way you speak, especially when you addressed those vampires. You made it seem like you were above them, not even worth the dirt on your boot. You exuded as much, too." He listened more intently as Alex rolled around another thought in her head. "The most obvious thing was your eyes."

He felt an unpleasant jolt, the fist in his lap clenching some. "My eyes?" he almost breathed inaudibly.

Alucard's change of tone went unnoticed as she explained, "They looked like they've seen battle. I don't mean in general, either. Battle-worn—that's the word I'm thinking of. It's like you've seen ages of war. Is that stupid?"

He stared into her concerned eyes and smiled wryly. "No, you'd be right," he said quietly. "I've seen plenty in my lifetime." For the first time, Alex sympathized him.

* * *

**A/N:** And here's the last of the already written chapters. The chapter didn't exactly call for a memory flash this time, unless you count Alex's imagination. I usually only make them occur while Alucard is sleeping, because they are more vivid that way. He's already aware that these memories are surfacing because of his close proximity to Alex. As for the one he had on the plane, it was an instinctive dream, almost like a foretelling of his meeting with the girl who looks like Katarina. I may write up the next few chapters really soon, and I've got to double check these chapters as I'm posting them because this site really screws with my formatting. I just use standard .doc format. I don't know if turning my files into .docx would make a difference and lessen the annoyance.

I don't know how many chapters there are going to be in this story. Probably a lot. We'll see. Eventually I will have to work on my other stories and finish those up. I'm a terrible author, leaving all my fans hanging. But please leave a review/question. Thanks in advance. I'm gonna go watch Bubble Boy now.


	6. The Hellsing Organization

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER SIX**

**The Hellsing Organization**

_**Sunday Midday, November 2, 2031, Alex's Apartment...**_

The apartment would prove to be an easy feat, as Alex didn't own much. She would sell the furniture, much to her chagrin, but her clothes were already tightly packed into a couple of large suitcases. Alucard watched with amusement while leaning against a wall, arms crossed, while she appeared to agonize over everything she put away. It wasn't easy, knowing you had to go away, and then lose a bit of your stuff as well. He didn't offer his help, and she would never ask for it. Such tasks were beneath him, and Alex didn't want him touching her stuff more than necessary. The girl had rudely told him to go hang on the wall or something, half-expecting him to turn into a bat. No such luck. She had been intrigued by the idea of him shapeshifting in front of her.

Currently, she was packing up all her stuff in the bathroom, which would take up a box at most. When she finished, flattening her shower curtains over the top, she came out and debated between the kitchen, and the living room. Another box was grabbed and she went to unhook her electronics, packing her media in the box. Brown orbs looked over at the vampire, who had his eyes closed, his hat's wide brim covering his features, but she could tell his eyes were closed. It was a habit he often had. It took an hour for her to pack her movies and games, and just as she sealed the lids over the tops, there was a knock on the door.

"Hm?" she said.

"It's Van," Alucard murmured. "He's here to make the arrangements with you."

"Arrangements? You mean to have my stuff moved?" He grunted in affirmation. The man sounded really bored. "Well, make yourself useful and go answer the door!"

Staying there a moment more, Alex could almost feel the glower directed at the back of her head. She would not give him the satisfaction of looking tense! Finally, he pushed off the wall just as another knock was made, answering the door. "Hello, Mr. Drake," he greeted with boredom.

Van arched his brow, stepping inside just as Alucard was about to slam it shut. He was about to ask if there was a problem, but thought better of it. "Is Miss Rows here?"

"See for yourself," the Count replied, resuming his spot on the wall.

Van strolled in, looking around the apartment. Quite cozy for a single young woman living alone. Alex looked up then. "Hey Van."

"Good day, Miss Rows."

She snorted. "Please, just call me Alex. That whole _Miss this_, and _Miss that_. It's starting to bum me out."

"Alex, then," he tested. "I see you're already mostly done. Would you like any help?

She shook her head. "No thanks, I'm good. When am I leaving anyway?"

Van reached into his black leather duster coat, placing a parcel on the coffee table. "Your passport, yours and Alucard's plane tickets to London, new ID, and a credit card."

"What the hell do I need a credit card for?" she asked, crawling over to the coffee table to open the package, staring at all her new identification. "Can't I just look for a job?"

"It's Sir Hellsing's way of compensating for your inconvenience. You can go shopping and buy whatever you like. Clothes and food, for instance. I wouldn't suggest purchasing a vehicle though. That might upset her," he said, smiling. "Also, you will not be permitted to seek employment, however, you may offer your services within the household's staff."

"Oh," she said, slight disappointment in her tone. "Right, for my own safety."

"Correct. Integra is aware that this will be a difficult transition for you."

Alex stared at Alucard, then back at Van. Eyes wandering to the flight time, muttering, "_Friday, November seventh._"

"Make sure to arrive two hours before your flight, which is at ten PM." He then noticed the anxious look on her face. "Something the matter?"

"I've never flown before."

Van smiled. "I assure you, with today's technological advancement, you're perfectly safe. Now, as for your things, I can send everything over by ship."

"What?" she said, looking up in shock. "I don't have to sell my furniture?!"

He made an odd face. "No? Why would you put yourself through that kind of stress? Alucard tells me you actually have some nice furniture in the bedroom. It'd be a shame to get rid of it."

"WOO!" she cried out, arms up in triumph.

The young vampire laughed. "Ah, is there anything you _do_ wish to be rid of?"

They conversed for an hour while Van made note of everything and when he left, Alex decided to make some early dinner. She peered out of the kitchen to stare at the Count, who hadn't moved an inch. The need to ask him if he wanted a drink suddenly stopped in her throat, choking her. What a stupid thing to ask a vampire, she mentally scolded. Sighing, she went to reach one of the glasses at the top shelf, ones she rarely used and hadn't packed yet. Unfortunately, she couldn't reach and was about to go grab a chair, but as she tried to turn, she felt a strange hardness against her back. The girl looked up, seeing Alucard's upside-down chin as he reached out for the glass. He then proceeded to hold it in front of her face, grinning down at her.

"Um, thank you," she said awkwardly, taking the dish. "C-could you?"

Wordlessly, he began placing the top shelf dishes on the counter for her as she slipped away from him. What was this all of a sudden? The man didn't move almost all this time and suddenly he was brushing up behind her. Heart hammering a little, she went into the freezer to get some ice, as well as cool off her face. Sipping orange juice afterwards, that same need to be polite rose again.

"I know this will sound stupid, but did you want to drink some water, or something?" She heard a final clink of the last dish being put down, and knew he was staring at her.

"You needn't worry about me. I've already drank."

She nodded, gulping down her juice. A pork chop was taken out of the freezer and she dropped the solid meat onto an oven sheet before salting it over and putting it in. Setting a timer, she walked out to the living room again, wondering about what life at the Hellsing Organization would be like. The woman flopped onto the couch face first, just lying there, arm dangling over the side onto the floor. Her back hurt from all the bending over. Maybe she could finish this crap tomorrow. Alex had til Friday anyway.

"You look tense."

"You sound bored," she shot back, annoyance muffled by the seat cushion. She unburied her face, laying her head on its side, staring into space. "Wouldn't _you_ be tense if you had to suddenly leave a part, if not all, of your life behind?"

"You'd be surprised," he said mysteriously. Alex blinked, wondering what he meant by that.

* * *

_**Friday Evening, November 7, 2031, Toronto Airport...**_

Alex stood in line with a sigh. The week in that damn hotel room had proved to be incredibly depressing. The boredom prevented her from enjoying anything on the television. Alucard simply sitting there had also been dreary. If she really wanted to, she could hold an intellectually stimulating conversation with him, but he always seemed to take pleasure in playing games with her mentally. Yesterday, she spent the day with Tyler, who took the day off just so they could have the time to hang out one last time before she left. Naturally, Alucard was hiding away in her friend's walls, and Tyler had given her the impression a couple of times that he sensed someone's eyes on them.

Currently, she stood beside Alucard, who wore the grey suit again, while she wore a simple white blouse and black dress pants. She hated heels, so she had dress shoes instead. Their luggage had already been taken, not that Alucard had much beyond the coffin, but the security was much tighter than she expected, looking around to find many cops standing around, eyeing everybody.

Alucard noticed her unease and explained quietly, "They've been looking out for any who look suspicious, due to the bombing at Air Canada Centre. You should relax before they put their eye on you."

Rolling her eyes, she responded, "You look more suspicious than me." He only responded with that devilish grin, as if flattered that she thought so.

They were scanned for any weapons and then passed through. Getting through customs took forever, and Alex's back was starting to hurt. Damn boobs and weighing her down. When their flight was called an hour later, they came up to the door attendant, with Alucard handing over his ticket and passport. The woman scanned over it and smiled.

"B.S. Bennett," she said, muttering his name before handing them back with that robotic smile. "Enjoy your flight Mr. Bennett." She then took Alex's, doing the same. "Enjoy your trip to England, Ms. Rows."

They boarded the plane, the girl following after Alucard into first class. She'd never been on a plane before, and noticed a huge difference between coach and first class. Coach felt rather suffocating with all the seats squished together. Meanwhile, in first class, there was so much leg room, it was ridiculous. Alucard sat in a paired booth, meant for a couple, she supposed, swallowing as she sat down, wiggling in her seat to test the comfort, laptop bag in her lap.

"Put your seat belt on," the vampire instructed casually.

"How long is this flight?" she asked, doing as he said.

"Under eight hours." She groaned miserably. "Relax," he said with a chortle. "You're safe with _me_."

While everyone was being seated, she glanced around nervously. It took awhile before everyone was on board, and ready to go. As the Captain announced that they would be taking off soon, Alex's hands clutched the armrests, terrified. She whimpered, muttering something about changing her mind and wanting off. Alucard said nothing to her, as no words of comfort would do any good. However, if she tried to bolt off the aircraft, he'd pin her in his lap, even if she kicked and screamed. It was unnecessary though, and soon the plane moved, later ascending, causing an unpleasant lurch in her stomach. When the plane levelled, Alucard watched with fascination as she began to relax.

"Ha...ha, ha," she laughed breathlessly, as if she had been holding it in. "I did it."

"Congratulations," he teased, a smirk on his lips. "Feeling better?"

"I will when I throw up," she confessed, breathing to calm herself.

"We've got eight hours. It'll be ten AM when we arrive. I suggest some sleep."

She nodded, putting her laptop bag on the table in front of her. Try as she might, she couldn't figure out the reclining mechanism while Alucard pressed a button that would bring a privacy screen down around them, which was merely a holographic projection that obscured sound and sight, but still slightly see through. Alex watched as Alucard reclined his own seat with ease, having missed a step somewhere.

Alucard stared at her with a grin, having removed those indigo shades. "Trouble, my dear?"

Pride kept her from admitting she needed help. "I can do it. It's just malfunctioning, that's all. There's a glitch—what are you doing?"

The Count leaned over her, nearly climbing on top of her as he reached for the button that rose her feet and reclined her back. He smirked at her embarrassment, his face hovering over hers. "What a lovely liar you are," he breathed.

Heart beating harshly against her chest, she turned away from his face. Alucard sat comfortably in his own seat again, a slight smug expression on his features. Alex huffed, feeling outgunned at the moment, knowing he won this time. He always won. It annoyed her to no end, and so, she laid on her side, back to the vampire as she tried to get some sleep. For ten minutes, with her eyes firmly shut, the position began to get uncomfortable, and like her first day at the hotel, sleep evaded her. Sighing in defeat, she turned onto her other side, arms crossed.

"Talk to me," she demanded.

"About what?" he muttered, his own eyes closed, simply because he had nothing to do.

"Tell me about B.S. Bennett."

"It's an alias formed by my master. Previously, it used to be J.H. Brenner."

Alex's brows furrowed. "So, what does it stand for? _Bull shit_?"

He actually chuckled at that. "If you must know, it stands for Bram Stoker. Integra thought it would be funny. Better than the other name, I suppose."

"Why? What's J.H.?"

"Jonathan Harker," he replied almost bitterly.

His tone startled her. He never sounded so bitter before. She recognized the name and wondered why he hated it so much. Wasn't he just a fictional character in a book? Then again, she realized only now that she was staying at the manor of Integra Hellsing. Did that mean Van Helsing existed? She was afraid to ask Alucard. It took her a few days to realize what his name was an anagram of, but didn't mention it. She thought it was just something like a code name. Like his two aliases, everything she knew about Hellsing and Alucard seemed to be some kind of homage to the classic novel. When she met the director, she would ask her.

"Um, what about your life...before you became a vampire?"

He frowned. It wasn't something he was willing to share, least of all with a human. But this wasn't any human. "It's not a happy tale," he said, blowing off the question entirely with his dangerous tone alone.

She flinched. Not once had he ever directed that tone at her. It really wasn't her business after all. "Sorry," she murmured, turning away from him again.

Half an hour passed before Alucard began to feel some small regret. Sighing, he looked at Alex's back, sensing she had managed to fall asleep, body-pillowless. He removed the screen and asked one of the attendants for a couple of pillows and a blanket. Upon retrieval, he managed to get a pillow under her head and between her knees, draping the blanket over her. He lingered over her for a moment longer, resisting the urge to indulge in nuzzling her hair like before, forcibly seating himself, fists clenched, teeth grinding together.

* * *

_**Saturday Morning, November 8, 2031, Heathrow Airport...**_

A yawn broke out while Alex and Alucard waited inside the terminal. Men Alucard apparently recognized walked past them, carrying basically all of Alex's bags. It felt awkward having such service. Outside, a silver car awaited them, with the driver holding the passenger door open. Climbing in, Alex dropped into leather seats, trying not to move too much as the fabric made those awful sounds when shifted under weight. There was another vehicle behind them, apparently meant to deliver his casket safely, while her own luggage joined it.

The driver soon closed the door after climbing into his seat, looking at the mirror to smile at Alex. "I hope your flight was pleasant, Miss Rows," he said in a thick accent.

"Oh, uh, yes, it was...fine, I guess," she said sheepishly.

"Not to worry ma'am. We'll be at the Hellsing Estate quite soon."

The drive actually appeared to stretch on with the silence between Alex and the vampire next to her. If he could teleport, he'd be there in less than a second. Instead, he stayed. It probably had something to do with the fact that he was assigned as her protector until they arrived at Hellsing Manor. Sadly, she had grown accustomed to his presence, despite how annoying he was.

They reached the rural areas of the country, nothing but trees. Eventually, as she stared out the windshield, she spotted the large edifice in the distance. Eyes widened at its size and when she turned to look at Alucard, he was grinning madly, as if drawing close to his master gave him joy. She wondered what kind of person this Integra was to bring such mad joy to Alucard. The cars pulled up in front of the front steps, and soon, Alex was climbing out, gazing intently at the house. The coffin, covered in a black sheet, was carried up the steps and into the estate, her luggage following.

Alucard suddenly offered his arm while in a small bow. "Shall we?" he asked, a charming smile on his features.

Much to her astonishment, he was in his red coat again the second she blinked, with matching hat and those amber shades. Swallowing, she reluctantly took his arm, allowing him to escort her inside. They stood in the luxurious front foyer, Alex drinking in the sight greedily. Her sight-seeing was interrupted when Alucard pulled away from his arm. She watched as he slowly stepped his way forward, then knelt before an elderly woman with silvery-blonde hair, dressed in masculine attire. Alex stared, mesmerized by Alucard's humility and this woman's beauty, an eye patch over her left eye behind a set of round glasses.

"My _master_," he breathed, "I have returned."

The woman's blue eye softened as she smiled at him, as if proud of his accomplishment. "Well executed, my servant." At the sound of her voice, Alex became acutely aware that this was Integra Hellsing. The head of the organization rose her gaze to meet Alex's, actually making her feel somewhat small under the woman's obvious authority. "Miss Rows," she greeted with a smile. "Welcome to my home."

* * *

_**Saturday Midday, November 8, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

A click echoed off the walls of Integra's office, a lit cigar held between her teeth. Numerous times, she had made attempts to quit, but she couldn't kick the habit. Before her stood her ever smiling servant, again, not bothered by the sunlight. He had just finished his report of the last week and a half. Somehow, she sensed that he was leaving out certain, possibly personal, parts. He had removed his hat and glasses out of respect for her, though his behaviour seemed odd somehow. Like how he entered the manor with the girl on his arm. That was completely unlike him.

Integra drew in a drag of the expensive leaf, sighing with contentment as the stress of her workload began to ease away. "How did you like Canada, Count?"

"I've never been in a more boring atmosphere," he drawled.

The woman smiled. Yes, someone who was used to hunting vampires and ghouls on almost a nightly basis would say that. "So, vampire, what is your impression of her?" She blew out a puff of smoke as she waited for his answer.

"She took everything well, considering. Her mind is strong. The fact that she is able to accept what is happening and everything it entails, is quite admirable," he exclaimed, prepared to answer such a question.

Integra took his words into consideration. "All for the sake of protecting loved ones. It's not unheard of, but yes, it is admirable. Alucard, I want you to keep an eye on her at all times. You're not required to socialize with the girl, but her protection is a must."

"Yes, my master."

"Although, you would do so anyway, wouldn't you?" He didn't blink, but he didn't smile either. "Is there something about the girl you're not telling me?"

"It is nothing," he denied firmly. She would never know, he silently vowed. "If I may, I'd like some sleep."

Integra watched him for a moment, and then waved at him casually, as if not bothered. But she _was _disturbed that he was suddenly blowing her off. "Very well, go." He bowed, then disappeared. Sighing, she put out the cigar. She called someone on the phone then hung up, barely sparing a glance upwards as a knock resounded on the door. "Come in."

Alex was ushered inside by one of the guards of the estate, the door closing behind her. "You...wanted to see me, ma'am?"

"Yes," Integra affirmed, sitting up straight. "Please take a seat," she offered, indicating to the spare chair. "You've had a difficult ordeal," she began as Alex sat down.

Alex wasn't sure what was the right thing to say, so she stuck with the truth. "It was kind of terrifying."

"Yes, it would be," she agreed. "Tea?"

"No, thank you."

Integra proceeded to make her own cup, sipping the hot liquid appreciatively. "Mr. Drake informs me that you expressed your intentions of seeking employment." Alex's back straightened, as if in Job-Interview-Mode. "Relax, I'm just going to ask you a few questions and determine where you fit in. Asides from working as a sales associate, what other experience do you have?"

Alex relaxed almost upon command. "Well, I used to work in a couple of fast food restaurants. At one point, I cleaned houses. Beyond that, not...much," she said, looking quite sheepish.

With a nod, Integra sipped her tea again. "Well, if you have experience in household work, then you can start there, or you can work as a cook. My men do need feeding with the amount of training they do on a daily basis. Which would you prefer?"

The girl weighed her options. She didn't really like domestic work, but she did it because she had to. Cleaning meant no one would bother her, and even if there were other maids, the house was so damn big. If she chose to cook, she'd probably get to know some of the soldiers that were employed here, but didn't want to stand over the stove all day. Neither option appealed to her that much. Integra must have noticed, because she sighed, putting down her cup gently.

"You're welcome to think it over for as long as you need. You are not familiar with this country's laws and customs, so for you to find employment outside these walls is unwise. It's also unsafe."

Alex was quiet, her eyes veering away. "I understand."

"The rest of your belongings will arrive within the week. Until then, you will have temporary quarters. Upon retrieval, you will be transferred to more permanent chambers. Well, permanent meaning until your case is resolved," the elder woman explained.

The brunette just nodded. "_Hellsing_," she muttered.

"Pardon?"

Alex shook her head, remembering where she was. "Sorry, I was just wondering about your name."

Ah, Integra thought. The girl was beginning to make certain connections. "My ancestor's name is Abraham Van Helsing. I see you've made a connection, and you're wondering if it's coincidence. Correct?" Alex nodded. "The novel by Bram Stoker is based loosely on a real event that happened in 1893. My ancestor was involved with this incident."

This information made many questions run through her mind, various expressions of shock and intrigue playing across her features. However, the one question that blared sharply at the forefront of her thoughts, made it impossible to resist asking, her voice unsteady, "Dracula is real? He exists?"

Integra stood, up, grabbing a glass that was near her as well as a decanter of scotch, pouring the amber liquid and pushing the half-filled glass towards the girl. "Did Dracula exist? Yes. Was he as fierce as it was described? Worse. Was he defeated? Yes, but not the way it was written." Seeing Alex's confusion, she continued. "Dracula _was_ defeated, but he was never dealt the finishing blow. That very same man was sent to find you, and protect you from those who wish to use you for some unseen purpose."

"A-Alucard?!" Alex breathed heavily. "He's..."

"Surely you've noticed the peculiarity of his name by now. An anagram that is a sign of his servitude to my family and its organization."

Though she had intended on ignoring it, Alex suddenly reached for the small glass, downing the liquid, face contorting as she felt her throat burn. Integra resumed her seat, waiting patiently as Alex allowed this information to sink in. The shock was imminent, and thus Integra had prepared her with a drink that had been downed immediately. Every time, they went for seconds and thirds, but much to Integra's surprise, Alex resisted, putting the empty glass gingerly back on the desk.

She laughed a little. "Count Dracula? _The_ Count Dracula? God, and to think, I thought it was coincidence. Maybe a _codename_. But the real deal? I'm tripping out a little. Bloody hell, now I feel bad for calling him old."

The head chuckled. "Really? Right to his face?"

Alex raised her head, laughing still. "Yeah, but he just brushed it off and laughed at me!"

The two of them shared a laugh or two at Alucard's expense, and Integra thought back to Alucard's description of the young woman. Yes, she seemed to accept everything well enough, and this was one of those times. What _did_ concern the director was Alucard's behaviour where Alexandra was concerned. He was hiding something from even his master. For now, she would keep quiet and observe. It was reminiscent on how he had acted before trying to claim Mina Harker, only this seemed to be much more serious. Right now though, Integra had bigger concerns. What was the significance of Alexandra Rows' blood?

* * *

**A/N:** I have chapter 7 done, and will post it shortly after giving it a quick look through for any failed formatting that didn't make the transition. WARNING, next chapter may cause cravings for chocolate. On a story-related note, when I was coming up with a new civilian name for Alucard, I just thought Bram Stoker (B.S.) would be the perfect reason for Alex to make fun of his name. The irony of her comment is that his name _is_ Bull Shit, as in, you know...fake. I thought it was funny. Anyway, later I realized what the alias J.H. Brenner could have possibly stood for, as I had no freaking idea even though I tried looking it up. So, oddly, the new alias I invented for Alucard actually helped me come up with the theory that J.H. actually stands for Jonathan Harker. Interesting, no? It would be below the belt for Alucard to take the name of someone who had defeated him.

Anyway, please leave a review/question, and thanks for reading!


	7. Blood and Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Blood and Chocolate**

_**Sunday Afternoon, November 9, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

A hiss was heard, a syringe pulling out blood from Alex's arm. The man in the lab coat placed a cotton ball at the puncture before pulling out the needle, having the girl hold it there before he went to bottle and label the sample. Alex sat on a cold table, shivering at the thought of a dead body upon it then coming to life as a ghoul. Integra had asked Alex to provide her doctors some of the blood these vampires wanted. Wanting to know just as much as Integra, Alex agreed.

"Hold out your arm, please?" he asked, coming over. Her brows furrowed but did so. "The other arm," he instructed. Blinking, her right arm came up and he examined where two puncture marks had been, now only scars. "Well, everything seems normal. You may go, Ms. Rows."

Dismissed after being given a plastic bandage, she walked out. The head of Hellsing had mentioned that she was permitted to go wherever, except for a few rooms that she had listed. One was other bedrooms, including someone's who's name happened to be Seras Victoria, though she had yet to meet this woman. Integra had informed her that Captain Victoria was in fact a vampire, and Alucard's only fledgling. Speaking of which, she had yet to see Alucard since she arrived. Shrugging, she wandered the fancy corridors, observing each painting. She wasn't into classical art that much. She preferred abstract grunge.

Finally, she came up to a mirror that reached from the floor to three feet above her head, a metre wide. She stared and stared at it, feeling a sense of coldness from the thing. Noticing that a lock of her hair had gone astray, she flipped it over and then proceeded to flatten it with her palm atop her head. The strand proved stubborn, still erect.

"God damn hair," she muttered, trying every which way to make it behave.

"Would you like some help?" said a soft voice.

Alex turned to the source to find a young woman slightly taller than her, with a short sleeved, high collared, mini-skirted Hellsing uniform of blood red. She also wore matching thigh high socks and simple black boots and gloves. The skin was incredibly pale, her hair mid-length, bangs layered over her forehead, and the hair at the base of her neck spiked out. This blonde woman stared at her with crimson eyes, a deeper shade of red than Alucard's, a smile on her face that could have reminded Alex of Alucard, only it was much friendlier. What really caught her eye was the fact that this woman's breasts seemed to be the size of balloons. Trying to make it seem like she wasn't staring at them in shock, she looked to the name tag.

"You're..."

"Seras Victoria, Captain of Sir Integra Hellsing's Armed Forces."

The Draculina held out one of her hands in a polite gesture, which Alex reluctantly grasped in return. She was getting used to being around vampires, but was still wary of them. "Alex Rows. It's nice to meet you, er, Captain."

Seras smiled. "Just call me Seras."

The girl relaxed some. "Just Alex."

The vampire then pointed with a knowing and understanding smile at the renegade strand of hair atop Alex's head. "Would you like some assistance?" Alex blinked, trying to look up, but then shrugged, not even bothered when Seras drew closer and successfully arranged the hair to lay flat again. "So, I hear you're from Canada," she said conversationally.

"Yeah."

"I've never been there, but I hear it's quite nice."

"It has its ups and downs like everybody else."

Seras stood back, observing her work. Seemingly satisfied, she regarded Alex. "Would you like a tour of the manor? I know it's quite easy to get lost in here if you're not used to it."

Alex returned her smile. "That would be great, thank you."

* * *

_**Sunday Evening, November 9, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

Integra shuffled through her reports, reading them over and scrawling notes of keywords of interest. Some of the attacks seemed so random and pointless. It's not as busy as it used to be, due to the dwindling population of the vampires. Were they that close to wiping them all out? More often than not, they had to deal with ghouls instead of real vampires. The vampires always seemed to have fled before the main forces had arrived to secure a perimeter around the infested areas. Even Seras could not sense any of the enemy vampires within the areas. What was the point?

Nothing was making sense. And now this, with vampires after a specific human. For what? What was the connection? For some reason, Alucard seemed to look as though he knew something Integra did not, but she was convinced that he was just as baffled as her as to the reason why her blood was the key. The key to what?

"_A new age for vampires..._" she murmured. There was a knock. "Come in." She looked up to see the doctor. "Dr. Dacie, you have results?" Dacie came up to the desk and handed over a folder to the older woman. She flipped it open and frowned. "What exactly am I to understand, doctor?"

He sighed, as if resigned. "There's nothing to indicate that Ms. Rows' blood is any different from any regular human being. There's no disease or anything. I'm stumped, and I see no reason why they would target this poor girl."

"After all that, and nothing? There must be a reason that she's special." Integra gritted her teeth, clenching the paper tightly. "Alucard!"

The physician jumped when Alucard emerged through the floor, slithering through the tiles and stepping forward to bow before the director. "You called?"

"You know something. Dr. Dacie has informed me that there's nothing to indicate any significance to Alexandra's blood. Explain yourself!" she demanded.

Alucard's expression was unreadable for a moment. "Why would I know anything about it?"

"For one, you blatantly neglected to drink in the memories of at least one of the vampires to learn their motives. For another, if Miss Rows was indeed bitten and bleeding, someone must have patched her up, and knowing you, you would never allow such blood to go to waste." She pointed at him accusingly. "I'm warning you, vampire, even though you're a friend to the family, I will not tolerate insolence from my own servant!"

He frowned, almost with a glint of defiance in his eyes, but he soon conceded. "Yes, my _master_," he bit out. Satisfied with that, Integra leaned back and waited. Alucard almost gritted his teeth, but said smoothly, "Her blood is different. That much I am certain of. There's a certain difference in the taste of it, almost like..." The vampire trailed off, searching for the proper description.

Integra frowned, puzzled by his struggle for the right word. "Perhaps an analogy would be helpful," she suggested quietly.

His features softened, as if her suggestion had helped with an idea instantly forming. "Blood is to vampires, as chocolate is to humans. There are many flavours."

"Chocolate?" she repeated. The fact that Alucard was comparing blood to such a thing was unexpected. "What are the _flavours_?"

"Ghouls are the failed products of vampire reproduction. They are similar to that of the cheapest of all chocolate. Like those Halloween candies wrapped in tinfoil." Integra's eyes narrowed, able to see the comparison. "Non-virgins are milk chocolate. They may still be sweet, but the real flavour has been diluted, and it's common." Alucard raised his hands in a weighing gesture. "Vampires could be something like white chocolate. Due to the fact that they were virgins, their blood gains an extra sweetness, even if the true flavour has also been weakened and turned into something else entirely."

"And virgins?" she urged.

"Easily the dark chocolate. It is the purest form, and even carries health benefits."

There was an uneasy silence as Integra took all this into consideration. Opening a box close by, she took out one cigar, cutting the tip with a considering expression. The rolled leaf was then put between her teeth as she wondered whether to light it. Taking a zippo from her right side drawer, she flicked open a flame, raising it, but stopped just before lighting it. She flipped it closed, taking the cigar between her fingers, regarding her servant.

"What kind of chocolate is Alexandra, Alucard? You would be the expert in these matters. You're the only one alive that knows the difference between her blood and everyone else. Tell me, what is her flavour?"

Alucard grinned then, eyes gleaming brightly in the dark as he raised his hands again, hair flowing madly around his face. "The rarest in all the world. It's even more pure than a virgin's blood. I can only imagine its potency when she was still a maiden!"

A blue eye narrowed at this, ignoring his gleeful laughter. "That still doesn't explain what these vampires want with her. What does it have to do with this so-called _New Age_?"

The vampire sobered immensely, having no definite answer to that. "I couldn't tell you."

With a deep inhale, she picked up the phone, dialling a number. After a few rings where Alucard and Dr. Dacie just stood there watching her, she heard the other end pick up. _"Van Drake."_

"How soon can you come to London?" she asked swiftly, not beating around the bush.

There was a pause, and then an uncomfortable sigh. _"Is it important?"_

"I need your expertise. Alex's blood has proven to be...complicated. More so than anticipated," she explained bitterly.

_"I will arrange to arrive within the next couple of days."_

"Thank you. Please let me know before taking off for London so I can arrange transportation."

As she went to hang up, Van's voice picked up, interrupting her movements, _"Integra..."_ Slowly, she brought the phone back to her ear. _"This doesn't mean anything. I do not work for you."_ And then he was gone, the line going off.

The woman sighed, gently putting down the phone. Even after all this time, Van was still bitter. "Mr. Drake will arrive in a couple of days to provide his assistance, Dr. Dacie. His knowledge on the matter of blood may help get the answers we seek. Being a vampire himself may also contribute." The man nodded in acknowledgement. "Until then, keep at it. Make all the necessary tests possible." She waited until he left before regarding Alucard again with her good eye. "Alucard."

"Yes?" he replied, angling his head, a sobered grin on his face.

"Murders of girls in their twenties, random vampire attacks where the vampire has already left the scene before the arrival of the forces, and then Alex. They're all connected somehow. I will not pretend that I am not baffled, Alucard. Perhaps old age is getting to me."

He scoffed, amused at such a claim. "A year ago, on the night of my return, you said you were an old woman. Did I not say that it was fine?" Integra looked up at him then. "Even now, you continue to fight. As the head of Hellsing, you should continue to fight on proudly. You will never back down from what needs to be done. That day when Walter betrayed us, your orders proved once and for all that you are worthy to be called an adversary to all. Age has nothing to do with it. You are _my master_, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing!"

The pride in his statement brought a smile to Integra's face, one that she thought was incapable of for many years. She scoffed, closing her eye as the cigar was put back between her teeth. There was a resounding click as the end was lit in flame. The zippo now lied upon the desk under her gloved hand, smoke billowing through her teeth.

"Then I shall give you, _my servant_, a reward for such loyalty. Seek out the ones behind these attacks. Destroy any that desire to bring harm to this organization. Take away everything from them as you grind them into dust. Search and destroy! I want to know their motives, and now! They cannot hide from Hellsing! We do not forget, and we do not forgive! They will learn to fear us once and for all!"

The room seemed to darken as Alucard bared his teeth, the corners of his mouth lifted high, the reddish-pink of his eyes growing more fiery, his face shadowed over, hair flailing wildly. There was a soft chuckle that seemed to grow louder and darker, turning into full blown laughter that showed his madness. His body shook with each cackle. Integra waited patiently until he began to calm down, the vampire quite pleased.

"_Yes! Yes, my master! My master, Integra Hellsing!_ I will not stop until every target has been rendered silent! I will shoot them down and use their blood to stain the very grave reserved for them! And before I send them to the very lowest pits of hell, they will know true fear!"

"Then go, my servant," Integra silently applauded, pleased by his enthusiasm and loyalty. "Show them what Hellsing does best." Alucard's grin had only grown larger as he bowed in obedience.

* * *

_**Monday After-Midnight, November 10, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

Alex lied in bed, staring at the high ceiling. The tour from Seras had exhausted her somewhat, as the mansion was bloody huge, but she couldn't sleep. To pass the time into exhaustion, she weighed the options between being a maid or cook. Alex _had_ to do something! She couldn't sit around and be lazy! Slumber still avoiding her, she groaned in frustration, getting out of bed. Integra never forbade her from leaving her room at night, so perhaps a trip to the library Seras had shown her would be illuminating.

Grabbing a thin, white robe, she left. It took a bit of navigating to remember how to get there, but eventually, she found it, opening the double doors. Inside, there were two levels. The upper levels could be reached by means of one of the spiral staircases, and right in front of the doors was a living room area of sorts, with comfortable sofas and chairs. Nearby was a few desks with computers. No doubt, she would find a good selection on vampire lore, but wondered if there was anything beyond that subject. Looking around, she found an assortment of topics such as werewolves, witches, warlocks, weaponry, medicine, science, alchemy, sorcery in general, and religion.

Frowning at all her choices, she carefully pulled out a first edition copy of _Dracula_. She'd never actually read the book, but maybe now would be a good educational experience. Sitting down on a sofa, legs outstretched on the seat cushions, she began to read it. It wasn't written typically like other stories. It was like a collection of diary entries. Intrigued, she read on, but began to read the same sentence a few times when she was suddenly distracted by the feeling of being watched.

Closing the book gently, brown orbs darted around the room. "Hello?" Nothing, but the feeling never went away. "...Alucard?"

"Very good," came his sultry voice from behind her, startling the girl. "How did you know it was me?"

She swallowed, waiting for her hammering heart to slow down. Sighing, she reopened the book. "I can sense creepy from a mile away," she remarked.

He chortled. "Quite an impressive feat for a human."

The vampire walked into view and stared at her feet. Seeing that she had no intention of moving them, he leaned over and raised her legs high enough for him to sit down, placing her legs comfortably over his lap. Alex thought nothing of it, trying to ignore him like before. Then there were fingers playing over her bare feet, his gloves lightly brushing over her skin in a slightly distracted manner. There was suddenly an urge to kick him as he continued, her one foot twitching.

Trying to ignore it, but failing, she distracted herself by talking conversationally. "I met Seras."

"Mm?"

"She seems cool. A lot nicer than you," she jested.

"Hm." His eyes were closed, which she could see since he lacked a hat.

His hands were starting to become distracting, and she bit her lower lip, hiding her face behind the book. "Did anybody figure out what's wrong with my blood?"

"Wrong?" he murmured. "No, you're perfectly healthy. Perfect, even." Now he became aware of what he was doing, but didn't stop, a smirk playing over his lips. "But no, the doctor didn't find anything peculiar."

"Being a vampire, I guess you'd know better," she mumbled.

"Indeed. Your blood certainly has an edge." He grinned when her foot twitched again. Oh? This was interesting. "Are you ticklish?" he asked suddenly.

Alex nearly dropped the book, her face flush behind the hardcover. "N-no," she lied.

He didn't buy it. "That book must be very engrossing for you to have your nose pressed against its pages." A thumb brushed down the bottom of her foot.

She nearly squeaked out her response, "I'm nearsighted!"

"That's some pretty bad eye sight for someone who can easily navigate without contacts or spectacles." He flicked lightly over the skin of the arch.

Alex knew that she would be done for any minute. It wasn't that bad yet, but if Alucard suddenly lost patience for mercy, her resistance would shatter. Right now, all she could do was endure and hide her face, chanting some kind of mantra in her head about how Alucard was a insufferable prick! One day, she'd get him back for all the laughing at her expense, and this bloody torture he was putting her through. His deft digits soon became merciless, as she had feared, drawing out the inevitable laughter. Dropping the book on the floor, she began trying to scramble away, kicking at him. Hands remained firm around her one foot, gripping the ankle as he continued, grinning.

"N-No! S-stop! _Please!_ No! No! _NO!_" she pleaded helplessly, twisting on the couch into interesting positions as she laughed. The vampire would not relent, and she reared her free leg back, kicking him in the face! "Let go!"

He finally did release her foot, only to grab the other, much to her horror. Instead of using his fingers like she expected, he stuck out his tongue to lick up the bottom. Cringing with a weird sensation going through her body, she screamed with a mix of shock and disgust, kicking away from him. The Count laughed heartily as she curled into the corner of the sofa, far away from him.

"That's _nasty_! Why would you do that?!" she demanded, flushed and panting.

"Because I knew it would disturb you," he replied, his teeth bared in a smirk.

Alex proceeded to vigorously wipe the bottom of her foot with the sleeve of her robe, a comical look of outrage that said, _ewww_! "Why are you bugging me so late at night?! Don't you have other things to do, like sleep?!" He arched a brow and waited for realization to hit. "Oh right, vampire. Never mind. Still, why are you here?"

"I can't have a friendly chat with you? And after all the time we spent together," he teased.

"If you call that a friendly chat, I don't want to know what you consider an argument," she said, hugging her legs defensively.

"Actually, since you were up, I thought I should tell you that I'll be leaving for a little while."

The news surprised her, but her face showed little. "You came to _me_ to tell me that? Why?" He shrugged, his own face betraying nothing. "Where are you going then?"

"Oh, so you will miss me after all," he jested knowingly.

Heat covered her cheeks. "No I won't! Don't be so full of yourself. It'll be nice to be away from you for once!"

His smile faded, and Alex suddenly felt dread. "Is that right?"

Great, now she was feeling guilty, at least until he was suddenly upon her, one arm resting on the back of the couch, and the other hand placed on the arm rest, his one knee pressed against the seat cushion. Alex felt trapped, and leaned away from him as he leaned forward, with that grin on his face. She turned her hot face away, consequently baring her neck. Alucard stopped to stare at the tempting artery, his expression unreadable. Though he was initially playing, there was suddenly a tension in the air. He longed to taste her blood again, his eyes darkening with the lust for it. Now no other blood seemed good enough compared to hers.

"Alucard?" he heard, but ignored.

He swallowed hard, the vampire leaning closer, wanting so badly to sink teeth into her flesh. His nose was barely a millimetre away, mouth hanging slightly ajar over her neck. Alex could sense something off, but she couldn't move. It was her own body rejecting the mobility her brain commanded and not some kind of hypnotism on Alucard's part. It was even more strange that she didn't fear him, but that thought disappeared the moment his mouth went to her neck and she was about to force a scream from her throat.

The scream died before it even left. The bite she expected never came. All she felt was a strange moistness on her neck. Alucard's mouth was latched over her skin, his tongue licking at a vein in a caressing motion. His mouth released her but he didn't move away. Perhaps this man had some self control after all. Alex just sat there in her rigid position as his tongue continued the motions. A gloved hand came up from the arm rest to cup the side of her face, surprising her. He stopped using his tongue and kissed her neck instead, but in a sensual gesture that seemed oddly...sweet.

_No!_ Alucard's mind screamed at him just before the bite could have occurred. Alex's small voice seemed to finally sink in at the last second, cutting through his monstrous urges to drain her dry, completely consuming her. The Count _would not_ _dare_ mar her skin! He had sensed her momentary fear, and it was not something he wanted Alex to feel, least of all towards him. To ease her mind, he rose his hand to caress her face. Silently, he vowed to never to bite her as long as he could help it. One bite and he might as well have ended her.

"Alexandra," he uttered quietly. Slowly, he drew away from her, hiding his eyes beneath his hair as he turned away, back to her. "I'd consider asking my master to be trained in defending yourself against vampires. You don't need to be domestic to be useful. Just food for thought."

Alex stared at him, perplexed by his sudden change of mood. "Oh," she said quietly. "Okay."

Alucard raised his right hand to his left breast, gripping at his chest tightly as he gritted his teeth. "I will return in a few days time. I look forward to your progress, Miss Rows."

Alex watched him leave, wincing when he slammed the doors behind him. What just happened? One minute he was teasing and toying with her, then he was acting like he was going to bite her, only to start kissing her neck instead. His departure was the most puzzling, as he seemed angry. At her? No... She frowned deeply, reaching up to touch the still tingling spot on her neck. Why didn't she feel violated? Thinking back on what he did, she almost felt like she felt...moved by the moment. What on earth was going on in his head?

* * *

_**Monday Morning, November 10, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

Alex stood outside Integra's office, debating between knocking on the door and walking away. Alucard's suggestion kind of stuck in her head, and after pondering over it, she decided he was right. In the end, if nobody was around to come to her defence, she would have to fight for her own life. Besides, she hated being useless, and her pride didn't allow her to depend on others. She always hated asking for help and favours. Alex didn't appreciate feeling weak. No one would determine what she could or could not do by herself. If somebody told her she couldn't do something, she would find a way to prove them wrong. All she needed to do was learn and repeat.

Raising a hand, she knocked, hearing, "Come in." She opened the door, closing it behind her to stare at the elder woman. Integra looked up, raising a brow. "Miss Rows, good morning. Please take a seat."

Alex walked over, but didn't sit, standing straight before Integra. The woman watched her curiously. The girl inhaled, thinking, _Here goes._ "I've decided what I want to do."

"Is that so? Well, what's the verdict?" she asked, intrigued that Alex seemed to be making a big deal out of the whole thing.

Alex hesitated, but stood firm. "I was—no. I _wish_ to fight against vampires. I don't want to be stuck in a house all day, playing it safe. If a vampire is going to smash through a door just to get to me, I want to be able to defend myself."

Integra eyed the girl for a long time, her face unreadable. She scrutinized Alex's features, looking for any hint of doubt. Hunting vampires was practically a vampire's job, as humans were easily swayed and too frail to effectively hunt such creatures. However, her ancestor and his colleagues took down Dracula, the most powerful vampire in existence. If Alex had their will, she would no doubt succeed. Seeing none of the dubiousness, the director sat up straight.

"You realize that such a job comes with extreme hazards?"

"Yes."

"The training will be quite difficult, as it is _nothing_ compared to being out in the field."

"I know that. I just don't want to be unprepared. I hate being useless and taken care of like some sort of sickly child. I'm not an idiot." Alex felt the nervousness leave her with each word, feeling more confident as she spoke. "I'm also sick of housework."

Integra chuckled. "Very well, Miss Rows. I will grant you this, as it would be practical to have you sufficiently prepared for the future. I think it prudent that Seras Victoria be your personal mentor. The best teacher to help you learn how to fight vampires, is a vampire themselves. Understood?"

Alex grinned. She couldn't help it. Realizing she just got a job, she belatedly saluted her new boss. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

**A/N:** And that's 7! Next chapter, I intend to add some action, as this story needs more. Now, before anybody starts asking, no, there's nothing specific going on between Integra and Van. I realize I wrote it that way to give that impression, but no, there's a back story to Van. Speaking of Van, he's like, one of my OLDEST original characters. I've had him since high school all because of an English assignment. I actually based him a bit off of Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy VII, turning Van into a vampire as a sort of joke that people keep calling Vincent a vampire, but they are also vastly different and I'm changing only certain details of his past to better fit him into this Hellsing fanfic. I've never really got to use Van for any story except in role-plays, and that's rare nowadays, so I thought I'd shove him in here, because I think he's an adorable little bastard that needs some love and attention. His back story will be roughly the same as what I intended for him, but again, minor differences that I will later point out when his past is revealed.

Now, I don't have much to say beyond that, so for now, I'm just gonna bug my mom (it's her birthday), and rant about my missing wallet which I think the ferret stole. So, please leave a review/your thoughts/questions, and thank you for reading!


	8. The Purest Blood

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**The Purest Blood**

_**Tuesday Morning, November 11, 2031, Heathrow Airport...**_

Integra waited in the car as a couple of duffel bags were loaded into the trunk. The back passenger door opened, and Van Drake climbed in, black shades on, similar to Alucard's own glasses. Once the driver got in the car, they were off, heading back to her mansion. They didn't speak for several moments, and Integra could feel the tension, as well as Van's anger. It was always like this between them, ever since they met. It had been twenty years prior to Alucard's return when they came face to face.

Resigned, Integra said firmly, "I truly appreciate you coming on such short notice, Mr. Drake. Your services is always considered invaluable." He grunted, something that was uncharacteristic of him when he was being polite.

"I'm not interested in your gratitude, Ms. Hellsing. I only came because I do care for humans. I'm just as puzzled about Alex's blood as you are, even if it costs me years of work."

"You mean about the White Chapel Murders?" she said. Van didn't answer, staring out the window as they reached the more rural areas. "Aside from what you already know, I wish to commission some weaponry from you."

"Why can't you ask Sir Penwood? He can provide you all the military supplies you could need."

"Because this isn't a usual case. Miss Rows is to be trained to hunt vampires."

The vampire went rigid, startled by this information. "I beg your pardon? Why?"

"Because she asked to be trained. Apparently, housework seems too tame for our little Alexandra," she explained. "I'm guessing Alucard is behind it."

A sigh came out as Van ran gloved fingers through his black mass of hair. "What does she need?"

"Something with kick, but nothing above what she can handle. She's still human after all."

"Yes. Of course. When does she start?"

"Immediately this morning. I imagine she's already begun with Seras."

* * *

_**Tuesday Morning, November 11, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

Alex stood in an empty room, wearing gym clothes provided for her, being grey sweat pants and a matching tank top that was a little less than snug. Her hair was a tad too short to put into a ponytail, so she managed to smooth it back with a headband and a few bobby pins. Seras remained in her red uniform, standing before the rookie with an air of smugness about her.

"Have you had previous training of any kind before?" the Draculina asked.

Alex shook her head. "No, except for random times during gym class where they taught self defence for the one period and that was it. Always wanted to get into martial arts though."

"Well, I'm going to begin by teaching you how to fall."

"What?" Alex blinked. "Fall?"

Seras smiled, and before Alex could receive so much as a warning, the wind was suddenly knocked right out of her, skidding across the floor. She wheezed, gaping at Seras. Catching her breath, she got up, already feeling a bruise coming on. Seras only knocked her down again. Suddenly annoyed and determined, and feeling unnaturally competitive, wanting to win despite the fact this was training, she got up again. This time, she had prepared for Seras' attack, falling backwards, awkwardly rolling over her head, but her shoes didn't quite plant themselves and so she slipped, lying on her front.

"That's very good for your first try," Seras commended brightly. "Some practice, and you'll be falling gracefully in no time."

"The whole point was to be graceful?" Alex asked, incredulous.

The vampire squatted near the girl as she explained, "Before learning to fly, one must first learn to walk, but in order to walk, you must learn to fall. Falling is a big step in self defence. Falling may actually buy you a crucial second that will decide whether you live or die. It is the same with vampires. You must first learn to avoid death, before you can dish it out yourself. The whole point to survival is that you live. But, simply put, learning to fall gracefully may actually prevent an injury, like a sprained ankle."

"Oh, I get it now," Alex said, nodding.

"We'll continue til lunch, and then after, I'll bring you out to meet the boys. They'll teach you the basics of firearms."

"I thought you were overseeing my entire training."

"Only in the mornings and the early evenings. I usually sleep at this time."

Suddenly, Alex felt ashamed. "Sorry," she said feebly.

Seras laughed. "Don't worry about it. Maybe my master can teach you a little when he gets back from his mission."

Alucard... The thought of his mouth on her neck brought a blush to her face, and before Seras could question it, the girl turned her face away. "What's this mission he was sent on?"

Seras replied thoughtfully, "I'm not sure, per se, but I think it has something to do with all these vampire attacks we've been having. While he was away in Canada, they suddenly just started and every time we reach the infested areas, the vampires are already gone, leaving behind a bunch of ghouls for us."

"Wouldn't you get there before the armed forces?"

The vampire frowned, brows furrowing. "I've been going ahead of the main troops, but it's like the vampire is gone at least an hour before either of our arrival. There's never a trace of them. It's very peculiar."

Alex mirrored the blonde's frown. Was this connected to what was happening to her? Seras soon suggested that they continue. Alex fell again and again, trying each time to roll in a way that lessened injury. She'd only been successful once or twice, but every other time was a massive fail, or a half-successful attempt. The girl wondered where Alucard had gotten to. For now, she'd focus on the task at hand, even if her body was already begging for mercy.

* * *

_**Tuesday Evening, November 11, 2031, Somewhere in England...**_

The air was thick with smog. Alucard's nose twitched at the scent of alcohol, lust, and sweat. Humans could be so disgusting, he mused. This town had a reputation for being the stingiest place anywhere. There had also been rumours of children disappearing in these parts. Integra had suspected vampires, as children would be a good place to start to look for virgin blood. The vampire tsked at the notion, thinking how far his race had fallen. Sometimes he wondered if it would have been completely different had he not been defeated by Van Helsing. Doubting it, vampires nowadays were comparable to moody teenagers rebelling foolishly against their parents.

The man had not bothered to disguise himself as he walked the dingy streets, garbage littered everywhere. He ignored the hopeful looks of prostitutes, not even sparing those women a glance. It was so quiet, if one ignored the screams of petty arguments between unhappily married couples inside their shoddy homes. According to Integra's reports, desperate children were always led away by some dark stranger, according to witnesses anyway. Each report had one detail in common, so Alucard went to the alley where the disappearances took place.

The alley was narrow and led to a dead end. Alucard could smell a faint hint of blood in the area—a child's blood. When he went to move even deeper into the alley, he stopped when he felt a sharp point in his back. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted three men. One was short and skinny with no hair, hands wringing together. The second wasn't as thin, and he was taller, with greasy hair in his face. The third that was threatening him with a knife was nearly as tall as himself, bulkier, and had a mean look about him.

"What's a city boy in a fancy suit doing in these here parts?" asked the knife-wielder.

"Take his money, take his money, take his money!" the short one said, very jittery. "Spill his blood! Spill, spill, SPILL! Me wants to see rubies!"

Alucard just watched them, not moving. In all honesty, he had sensed them following him ever since he arrived. He planned to ignore them, at least until they decided to foolishly confront, what was unbeknownst to them, a vampire. They'd find out soon enough. Humans did foolish things when they were desperate. For now, he'd play along in the role of a defenceless victim.

"Give us all your cash and any shinies on ya!" demanded the large one.

"As you wish," Alucard said, voice pretty even. He reached into his coat and paused. "There's something in my possession though, and I'm not sure of its value. So," he began, swinging around, aiming his .454 Casull directly at the man's head, "does this seem valuable to you?" The grin following his question grew large as he bore his teeth.

The man backed up a few steps, shock on his features before that fear turned into anger and he charged the vampire head on, much to Alucard's surprised delight. The Count took a step back just before he was body slammed into the wall at the end of the alley. He grunted merely for effect, just as the man began to stab him repeatedly. Alucard gritted his teeth, but inside, he was laughing. When the burly man's hysteria dissipated, Alucard's body slumped to the ground, bleeding out profusely.

The greasy one stepped forward, standing beside the hulking man, staring at the corpse. "Jesus, Burke! You really done that damned fuck in, didn't ya?" There was erratic mumbling behind them. "Twitch! Shut yer yap! Let's have a look see at what he's got on his self!"

Twitch scrambled over, looking at the Casull and picking it up, though with difficulty. "Silver heavy, silver heavy, silver heavy!"

"Gimme that!" cried out the greasy one, taking the gun. "Pretty nice piece. I do wonder how much it's worth. Then again, I think I'll keep it!"

"Oi, what we do with the body, Ernie?" asked Burke.

"Let it rot! Those coppers don't come 'round here no more! Just take what's on him and let's go!"

As Twitch went to rummage through Alucard's coat and pockets, he squeaked when a gloved hand shot towards his neck and began crushing his windpipe. Twitch choked and struggled as his two comrades turned around in shock. With a simple flick of his thumb, the scrap of a man's neck was snapped, body dropping over as Burke and Ernie stared in horror. The blood that had spilled began to backtrack towards its owner, a dark chuckle surrounding their senses.

"_Dogs,_" the vampire said hoarsely. "_You're nothing but scraggly mutts, running around, attacking anything that moves regardless of the consequences._" Slowly, Alucard's wounds healed, and he seemed to glide back on his feet, his crimson orbs and teeth gleaming from his shadowed face. "You're desperate and pathetic. You're even less than human." Ernie gaped, petrified, with Burke gritting his teeth, brandishing his knife threateningly. Alucard regarded Burke with an odd look of curiosity. "You would still think of killing me? Even now? I admire you for such bravery, but you're also very foolish. After all," he began, shadows slithering along the walls and ground, engulfing the area, "even a dog will continue to snap their jaws when they're cornered."

The grin widened, teeth all jagged points as he moved forward, jaws wide as both men screamed, moving too fast for a human to keep up with. Ernie watched in horror as Alucard latched onto Burke's thick neck, blood spewing, spilling and gushing. Burke clutched at Alucard's face after dropping the knife, trying to push the monster off of him as he screamed and choked, feeling the life being drained out of him. Ernie then screamed, scrambling away to get out of this place. Stopping cold, a wall of black in front of him, Ernie trembled as he stared into a thousand gleaming red eyes, twitching every which way. A sound from behind caused him to turn around, eyes widening as he stared at Alucard, Burke hanging by his throat, dead, from Alucard's mouth. With a satisfied hiss, Alucard dropped the body at his feet, simply stepping over the corpse.

"What will you do? Now that you're trapped, what will you do?" Alucard's sobered smile still summoned fear in this less-than-human creature, Ernie gaping more and more in terror as the vampire drew closer. "Answer me, _dog_."

Ernie screamed, shakily raising the Casull, the firearm trembling in his sweaty hand. "Go to hell, you monster!" With a resounding sound, the gun was fired, a thousand cracks sounding in Alucard's ears, and then the gun was dropped, a scream of agony renting the air. "_Oh, god! Me arm!_"

Alucard just stared at the man as he cradled his own arm. "Well, that was foolish of you." The pain too much, Ernie keeled over, his insides evacuating. "Using a weapon that doesn't belong to you. Serves you right for taking things that weren't yours to begin with." With a stretch of his arm, Alucard reached for the weapon, his arm shrinking back to normal, frowning at the bits of vomit on his gun. "And you went and got it filthy." He flicked his weapon, flinging off the excess. He'd give a more thorough cleaning later. "You're a nasty little man, aren't you?"

"W-what? How are you...how are you still standing?!" Ernie demanded hysterically. "I shot you!"

Alucard scoffed. "Even point blank, you're a terrible shot. You didn't even scratch me. The recoil must have been too much for you, and so the shot missed, and the bones in your arm shattered for nothing." Alucard held up the gun with a grin. "This weapon was made for vampires against vampires. It's far too unwieldy for a human."

"V-vampire?" the greasy man repeated.

"And now..." The Casull was then placed upon the man's forehead, and he gave one last reverberating cry before his head was blown apart. The body slumping over, Alucard drained the blood in the area. "Pathetic."

* * *

_**Thursday Afternoon, November 13, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Bullets whizzed into a silhouette target, hitting outside the silhouette every time. Alex's brown eyes squinted some. Realizing she failed, again, she huffed in frustration. Her body still hurt all over from all the training she was doing with Seras, and with the recoil from the pistol, it didn't help with the pain. Each soldier took turns in instructing her, and some chuckled at her outbursts of creative curses, or turned red because she had such a trucker's mouth.

For the soldiers of Hellsing, it was refreshing to have another woman join their ranks, rookie or not. Especially one that was so rambunctious. It was strange though, that their boss had actually agreed to her recruitment. Civilians weren't hardened soldiers, and the greener someone was, the more likely they were to be killed. Still, they seemed to enjoy her company and her determined mindset, and she wasn't bad to look at either, even if she was a bit on the younger side. Some of the men even dared to flirt with her during their instruction, but she ignored their advances, clearly not interested.

Alex sighed in slight defeat, glaring at the target. "Vampire sight would certainly be nice."

"Nah," said her current instructor, a man with greying brown hair and stubble on his square jaw, amusement in his grey eyes. His name was Lt. Reese. "You're just being too impatient. You don't need to be a vampire to shoot a target."

"I know that, and I'm trying, but this myopic vision is really pissing me off," she exclaimed, rubbing at her eyes a little as if it would clear away the lack of clarity.

He cradled his chin in thought. "Why didn't you get laser surgery? It's apparently becoming the rage these days. Plus you don't have to worry about glasses or contacts being lost, or having them destroyed."

Alex said nothing for a moment and went over to her small sack that she brought out filled with water bottles and small snacks. She took out a spectacle case, opening them to put on rectangular glasses with red frames. "I can't afford something like that." She walked back over to the table with the various guns, picking up the handgun again. "Besides, there's a chance something will go wrong and I'll end up blind. Why fix something that isn't broken? My eyesight is just dysfunctional, that's all." She raised the gun, able to see the target more clearly, then firing, hitting the shoulder. She blinked, then grinned. Her arms shot into the air in victory. "WOO! I got it! I finally hit the damn thing!"

Reese laughed, patting her on the back hard, nearly knocking her over. "Congratulations, you hit the target. You still fail though."

"What?! Why?" she asked on a whine.

"You forget, this is ghouls and vampires we're aiming at. If it was a human you just shot at, you would have successfully made their arm near useless, and possibly have them bleed to death. You need to shoot through the heart or the head, otherwise, they'll keep coming until one of you is dead."

Alex seethed. "Right. Bloody hell."

Reese regarded her for a moment. Since he liked the girl, he grinned, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's a start though. Keep practising. Tomorrow, you'll be learning to disassemble and reassemble weapons."

His praise seemed to bring a bit of the confidence back, inhaling deeply to calm herself before smiling. "Sounds cool." She turned to see Van Drake walking over, blinking in surprise. "Van? When did you get here?"

The vampire smiled. "I've been here a couple of days. I've been hard at work making something that Sir Hellsing had commissioned."

Ignoring Reese, she walked over to Van after putting down the gun. "Why didn't you at least come to say hello?"

"Well, Integra informs me that you're training to become a vampire hunter, so I left you alone for the time being. However, her urgency is nagging at me and I must steal you away for a bit. _If_ that's alright with the Lieutenant, of course."

Reese smiled. "Go ahead. I'm sure a break would do her some good."

Alex smiled at Reese then turned to Van. "Just let me grab my stuff." Moments later, they were venturing back into the mansion, Alex strolling beside Van as he led her to wherever. "What have you been working on?"

"A weapon," he replied simply. "A weapon for you, actually." Alex gaped, causing him to chuckle at her reaction. "It's something that's common for me to do. Integra pays me to make weapons every now and then, or at least make a working prototype with schematics, which I then have mailed here."

"Did you make those guns for Alucard?" she asked curiously, in awe.

"Unfortunately, no, I have not. They really are a couple of masterpieces, especially that Jackal. Those were made by someone else years ago. Despite my age, my abilities concerning weapon crafting don't even come close to that man's skills."

"Age?" she repeated. "Wait a minute..." Then she gasped, "You're a vampire too?!"

Van blinked. "You didn't know? I thought Alucard would have at least told you by now." Alex shook her head, and much to his surprise, she didn't seem all that bothered. "I'm surprised you didn't realize it til now, actually."

"Well, you act so..." she struggled for the word and frowned. "Don't take any offence to this when I say you seem so human."

Another blink, and then his lips curled into a pleased and flattered smile. "That doesn't offend me at all. Thank you." They walked into the basement and Van brought her past many steel doors before going in one, holding the door open for her. Alex looked around at all the weaponry, mostly archaic, and tools, and on one side, a lab. "Please take a seat."

"What do you need me for?" she asked, sitting on the only chair in the room, being a high stool.

"Integra had asked for me to do some blood tests. Dr. Dacie, being a human, is unable to detect anything different in your blood. Being a vampire, I may be able to extend on what we do know."

"Which is?" she prodded.

"Well, according to what Sir Integra has informed me, Alucard had reported that your blood wasn't like anything he had ever tasted before. _More pure than virgin blood_, was the description he gave."

An unpleasant jolt went through Alex. More pure? That was impossible...wasn't it? "But I'm not a virgin," she pointed out firmly. "I lost it at eighteen!"

Van came up to the table with all his lab stuff on it, preparing a clean syringe. "We're aware of that, which is why it's so puzzling. I've never heard of blood more pure than a virgin's. If what Alucard describes is true, then it would explain why you're a target. However, just that alone isn't reason enough to hunt down a human. Something is missing from this puzzle, something we're not seeing."

Alex frowned. "Maybe I should see someone who can check my virginity status. What are they called...a gynaecologist?"

"That won't be necessary. It's already confirmed in your medical records, according to your last physical exam, that you are indeed sexually active."

Alex blushed at that. "Well, that's..._kind_ of a relief. I don't want to see one anyway." He didn't smile or chuckle, understanding her reasons. The girl stared at her lap, holding out her arm expectantly before he gently took her arm, sticking in the needle after her nod. She hissed, hating needles. "Why didn't you get my blood from Dr. Dacie?"

"He has his own research to do, while I will be doing my own. Besides, it's always best to get a fresh sample," he explained quietly, removing the needle and handing her a disposable cloth.

He poured the blood into a small vial and used an eye dropper to take a little, putting a drop on a slide, and then using a cover slip over top. He then noticed a smear on his now gloved finger, frowning at it. Alex watched him, expecting him to sample it, now that she knew he was a vampire. It felt strange thinking of him that way. Just as she thought he was about to lick the glove clean, he slipped off the gloves with a snap, throwing them out and putting on new ones.

"It wouldn't have bothered me," she said quietly, wondering if that was the right thing to say.

He smiled wryly. "I don't drink directly from humans. It's a morality quirk of mine. Besides, I don't want to be tempted by something that could potentially render a vampire insane with addiction. Anything so pure would be like a drug."

Alex thought of the night that Alucard had nearly bitten her, and the time he licked her hand of every spare drop. She frowned, recalling his behaviour and how it seemed like he was resisting the temptation to have it again. Was her blood really that tasty? Van placed the slide under a microscope, the pupils in his silver eyes shrinking as he stared quietly into it, utterly silent. As a vampire, they could see things the naked human eye could not, so he saw more than just blood cells. Yes... Yes, he could see the difference. Suddenly, he had a theory, but it would require more tests.

"Anything?" she asked, anxious for some answers.

"Yes, but there's nothing definite I can tell you, yet. My apologies, Alex."

She shook her head. "It's alright. When do you think you'll know?"

"Perhaps in a day or so. More tests have to confirm a possible theory of mine. I don't want to say anything without some valid evidence first."

Nodding, Alex inwardly sighed. Well, the fact that he saw _something_ was better than nothing. She hated waiting, but sucked it up for the time being. Looking around, she observed the tools and weaponry curiously. "Can I get a preview?" she asked hopefully.

"Hm?" He lifted his head, following her gaze. "Oh, you mean your weapon." The vampire smiled in that teasingly smug way. "Not yet. I assure you though, you'll love it. I have many adjustments to make, plus you have much room for improvement before you'll be allowed to have them."

She whined pathetically, "Aw, but I wanna see it _now_. Will I at least get them before Christmas?"

He chuckled. "We'll see." The vampire stood up straight then. "Well, that's all I need from you for now." She smiled, moving off the stool and bidding him farewell to go enjoy the rest of her day off. Van sighed, staring back at the microscope. He then walked to the intercom phone, pressing the button for Integra's office.

_"Yes,"_ came her voice.

"I have an idea about Alex's blood."

Van could hear the gears in Integra's mind stopping, even over the phone. There was a shuffling, as if the woman was jumping at the phone when she demanded answers. _"Well? What is it? What did you find?"_

He waited til the old woman calmed down before answering, "It's just a theory, but there is definitely something different about it. Right now, I need blood samples."

The disappoint could clearly be heard in her voice, _"What do you need, specifically?"_

"I need Miss Victoria's blood, a female non-virgin's blood, a male non-virgin's blood, and possibly Alucard's blood. I'd use my own, but he's more powerful, and he drinks blood more freely."

_"It will be done. Alucard is on a mission though, so you'll have to wait til his return."_

"Fine."

"_Can you at least tell me your theory?"_

Van opened his mouth, but decided against it. "I want to confirm it before I make any claims." He stared at the phone, hoping against hope that he was wrong. So very, very wrong. If he wasn't, then the answer would be make everything clear.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I didn't put as much action in this chapter as I had originally intended, but I hope what you did read still gave you some classic Hellsing vibe of violence. There _will_ be a much darker element to the next chapter, which may or may not come up later tonight. Depends on my brain flow and the amount of distractions I get. Damn ADD. Anyway, just a heads up, the big secret about Alex's plasma will come to light either next chapter, or chapter 10, so sit tight. But, now that I think about it, there might even be a new flashback in the next chapter. So you will see more into the memories of Vlad. Been a few chapters since the last memory, so I think it's about time I added another. Also...GIRLYCARD is making an appearance! End of spoilers.

Please leave a review, your thoughts, and any questions. Also, tell me what you think of the new cover... Simple, but _I_ like it. It was going to be a lot more complicated, but less is more in my opinion. Thank you for reading!


	9. Those Who Are Chosen

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Those Who Are Chosen**

_**Thursday Evening, November 13, 2031, Somewhere in England...**_

For days, Alucard had been keeping watch of the alley. He had devoured the bodies of those filth, absorbing every last drop. He had been satisfied with his small clean up, not smelling much difference in the area. The vampire had avoided any other contact, as he didn't want anymore complications that could make his job harder than was necessary. The mission of looking into the disappearances of children was proving to be an annoying one. This place reeked of something foul.

The Count had ignored the sounds of men grunting nearby, having their release with the prostitutes that puttered around on the streets. If he had been human, he would have pitied such people. No, they brought this upon themselves, letting themselves go, and choosing to accept the immediate fate. Maybe some of them did fight it, but in the end, they had somehow let go of what made them human. Now they were merely shells of their former selves. Alucard had no interest in helping those that gave up.

Rain pattered against the ground and upon his hat, soaking the vampire, droplets falling from the rim. Alucard had his eyes closed, waiting for anything to happen...then there was a sound. It was so faint, that he had almost not heard it. It was like a flute? No, it was different somehow. Opening his eyes behind his shades, they soon narrowed towards a figure in a hooded black robe, in their hand, a one-handed ocarina. They played this instrument, walking from one direction. Alucard slipped more into the shadows to conceal himself.

The song they played was almost like a dark lullaby meant to lure children out of their beds and into the waiting arms of a demon with the intention of eating them. And sure enough, after a moment of this person playing, Alucard spotted a couple of children no older than twelve and under shambling towards the source of the music. His eyes narrowed, seeing their vacant expressions. One child passed him, then another. Getting an idea, a hand emerged from the wall to stretch out as a little girl came by, white gloves covering over her eyes, the symbol on the back of his hand-wear glowing red for a moment. He emerged fully to catch her falling body.

The moment he overpowered the spell with his own hypnotism, he had looked into the mind of the child, seeing her abuse at the hands of an alcoholic father and no mother to speak of. With her eyes still covered, he leaned in next to her ear from behind, whispering something. When he was finished, the girl went erect again and walked away in a different direction the moment he released her. Silently, Alucard made his way towards this cloaked figure. When the children around them seemed to gather, this person looked up to see a little twelve year old girl with long ruler-straight black hair, wearing a white nightie. Alucard feigned a dazed look, which was easy since his eyes looked dead anyway due to his vampirism.

The figure under the cloak, a woman, spoke softly to the children, "Come...I will take you all away from your miseries. You will be loved, and treated like family. _Real_ family."

Alucard walked amongst the youthful peers as the woman led them all away. The woman then resumed her playing to keep the children docile. The walk was long and took several minutes, the rain growing harder by the minute. Finally, after half an hour of walking, there was a small truck in the distance, just on the outskirts of town. Alucard hid his little grin, red eyes gleaming under his straight bangs. Wordlessly, everybody was helped into the back of the truck, a man also hiding under a hooded cloak lifting them up. The pair slammed the door shut behind the children and the Count, with Alucard glancing up at them before the door closed.

There was no light, but Alucard could see with no difficulty. What were these people doing with children? He had sensed that the woman was a vampire, the man being a human, but didn't see a real point to all this. There was movement after the sound of the engine being started could be heard. For now, he would wait it out to see their motives. The disappearances of kids were now explained, but why? What was it all for? The murders of humans and fleeing the scene, the kidnapping of juveniles, and of course, the desperate need to have Alex's blood.

Vampires had left those murdered families and civilians behind, but they were usually sighted. The witnesses made a vague description of these suspects, but it was enough. There had been other reports of appearances, others' recollections matching the description of said suspects. Eventually, those sightings led to this decrepit town, where there had already been reports of children going missing. That was why he was here now, in the back of a truck with a bunch of kids, disguised as a child himself.

Alucard could do nothing but wait until they reached their destination. The kids still remained dazed and complacent, but he felt nothing for them. He had spared one little girl, merely to take her place. The instructions he had ingrained in her mind may actually bring her some kind of future happiness. To gather all the food and money she could, dress warmly, and run away. Go to the next town. That's what he intended for her to do. Why he did that, he had no idea. Perhaps it was a brief moment of whimsy. The last time he felt such a need to provide a new life for someone was when he met the Police Girl in that damned village of Cheddar. He'd been asked many times why he had her turned. In the end, the choice had belonged to Seras.

After a moment of his random pondering, he took a seat way in the back, leaning against the wall, the two figures at his back. Catching up on some sleep would be the only thing he could do right now. As it was evening though, it didn't come easily, though he had naps at this time before. His thoughts wandered to Alex, wondering what she was doing right now. Perhaps she had taken his advice and was training right now. He could picture it now, with Alex dressed in a Hellsing uniform, probably much like Seras', only yellow. The outfit didn't suit her, but she would have looked fetching regardless. With those thoughts in mind, he slowly drifted off.

* * *

_They were running again. Vlad and Katarina had stepped into the throne room, only to find Bogdan sitting in his throne, a knife protruding from his chest, mouth and eyes wide open, but he was already dead, a glazed look in his eyes. At his side was Bogdan's son, Stefan, wailing over his parent. Vlad gritted his teeth, anger and shock in his expression._

_"Who did this?!" he demanded._

_Stefan, barely eighteen, hiccoughed. "It... It was Petru! I'll kill him! I'LL KILL HIM!"_

_"Petru?" Vlad repeated._

_Before it could be elaborated further, a soldier ran into the room past him. "Sire! Romanian forces are coming! What are your orders?"_

_Stefan just sat there, stunned, grief-stricken, uncertain. He was learning to take over the throne when it was passed down, but now seemed to be too soon. He shook his head not knowing what to do. The boy then looked to Vlad for answers. He greatly respected his cousin simply for the fact that he had escaped the Ottomans. Vlad didn't really have the answers himself, but he knew what had to be done. And Vlad had used his strategic know-how to aid in their battle to defend Moldavia. For awhile, it worked, but after a long night of blood shed, soldiers had come into the palace grounds, taking over the rooms._

_Vlad, donning a suit of gold armour, rode across the grounds on a black steed, slashing his sword down upon every enemy he passed. Because of his time spent in this place, he knew the ins and outs, finding a secret passage into the throne room, knowing the main doors would have been reinforced. He dismounted and ran off, going through a tight corridor and out from behind a curtain, finding many archers and swordsman standing by the door and guarding their prince. Stefan was still distraught, Katarina's arms cradling his head in a sisterly gesture of comfort, her eyes firmly on the main doors._

_"Katarina, Stefan, we must go. This place is lost to us now."_

_Stefan's head shot up at this news. "We've...lost?" he repeated miserably._

_"You need to live if you want to win your beloved land back! We must go now!"_

_Reluctantly, Stefan stood while Vlad helped Katarina up. Vlad then led them back through the hidden corridor, his horse still waiting for him outside. Three people on one steed would have slowed down their ride and possibly harm the beast, but they had no choice—and it was a war horse. So he helped up Katarina, climbed up behind her, and pulled up his cousin, and then they were off, just as enemy soldiers had found them, charging towards the trio. They would not stop, and with nowhere else to go, Vlad had no choice._

_"Vlad? Where are we going?" asked Katarina. They had stopped to take a break and allow the horse to rest._

_Vlad sat on the river bank with a deep frown, barely glancing over at his cousin, who seemed a bit recluse. "Hungary."_

* * *

_**Friday Afternoon, November 14, 2031, Somewhere in England...**_

An abrupt stop had made most of the children fall over each other, Alucard keeping far away from them, eyes slowly opening in the dark, gleaming brightly against the shadows. The sound of doors opening and being slammed shut was heard. The sun was still up, the Count briefly wondering if the woman had burned at all. The truck door slid upwards, revealing that the vehicle was in some kind of garage. Children were ushered out, Alucard coming out last as he, along with the rest, were taken up a set of stairs and into a locker room of sorts.

Through another door, the vampire observed to find human women dressed like servants. Baths were prepared, and like a good little girl he was, he went through the motions. For but a moment, he wondered what Integra would think of all the pampering he was receiving. Then he was soon dressed in surprisingly fine clothes, a black dress made of silk. After a brief playing of the ocarina, the woman seemed to have lifted her spell, the children waking from their daze and looking around in confusion. Alucard was the only one that remained calm while the rest started crying and panicking.

The ocarina woman then removed her hood, revealing a regal appearing vampire with intensely red hair and green eyes. "Please calm yourselves, my little ones. You've been taken from that horrible place. You have been chosen to walk among us—but not yet! You are still young, and only when it is time will you be permitted to walk with us."

"Who are you?" one girl asked.

"My name is Laura," she said with a fond smile, eyeing the girl with a strange perverse glint that Alucard had noticed immediately.

Many more questions was asked but then they were shoved off to a kitchen to eat, and every one of them ate heartily. The fact that these kids were already accepting such _kindness_ from strangers, only proved that humans were such greedy and naive creatures. Alucard ate nothing, staring at the food, shoving it towards a boy when he asked if he was gonna eat that. It was like an orphanage. Although, what kind of orphanage kidnaps children? Alucard could smell blood in the air easily, though it would have gone unnoticed by the children. Not only blood, but vampires. The Count got up from his seat, moving to leave the room, but his way was blocked by a couple of human men. With a flash of his eyes, pupils shrinking, their heads were knocked together by some unseen force, bodies slumping to the floor. He walked over them, slipping away from the room as the children stared in awe after him.

Rather than get caught immediately, the vampire submerged beneath floors, slithering across them like a shadow, avoiding the guards that stood about, most human. His shadow moved away from Laura, who was returning to the children's dining hall. The woman stopped, looking over her shoulder, observing the crates that Alucard had hid himself amongst. Seeing nothing, the woman walked off again, and Alucard went onwards. He found many rooms that were filled with toys and furniture, going by age. The rooms became more mature in appearance throughout the teenage years, and even found a classroom. What a strange place, he thought. They brought children here to adopt them?

However, after going through a secret corridor hidden behind a mirror—much like how his own domain was hidden—the smell of blood grew thicker and thicker, and even the smell of sex was evident. Finally, he found a room that could have been described best as a vampire brothel. The lust was thick in the air, much worse than that town. And along one wall, many children sat, looking pale and like dolls, blood being drawn from them. They were the wine bottles of this little club, providing the patrons with that sweet taste of virgin blood. A man sat at the centre of it all, light brown hair slicked back, blue eyes filled with a thirst for violence, blood, and sex, a half-naked woman cradled between his legs, head bobbing up and down.

"Aw, yeah...use those fangs, just how I like it," he breathed.

Laura soon joined his side, whispering in his ear. "The new batch is in."

"Good, good—oh, fuck—_damn_, you're good!" he said on a satisfied sigh. "How long before it's time to turn the next one?"

"A couple more days. One is ready now though. She just turned twenty-one yesterday."

He grinned. "Excellent. Bring her in."

The woman smirked. "You're truly insatiable."

"I'd feel better if you sucked me off."

The woman turned away, slight disgust on her face. "I don't go for men."

"Which makes me want you even more."

With a scoff, she left, coming back only moments later with a girl that was barely an adult. Alucard noted that she was nervous, and still very much human. The man grinned toothily at her, pushing off the vampire whore and tucking himself back in. He crooked a finger and the girl hesitantly crept closer, with Alucard hearing the swallow she made.

"Well, you're twenty-one now. You must be pretty excited, knowing that you now have the right to become one of us."

"Y-yes, sir," she stammered.

"A virgin like you, you should feel proud. This is a momentous day for you. Today is the day you receive your immortality. Nervous?" The tone he made was gentle and kind, but the Count smirked in amusement, sensing the undertone of mockery in this male's voice.

The girl nodded. "I am, sir."

"Well, don't be. It's not any different from losing your real virginity. Now...come sit by me." The girl slowly did as he asked, flopping down beside the vampire. "Mr. Bateman, sir?"

"Yes?"

"Is it really alright for me to become a vampire?"

Bateman brows rose in surprise. "But of course it is! All virgins deserve the right to become immortals. It's very difficult to find any of you virgins nowadays. We do this to protect you from the very people that would hurt you. Humans are such selfish creatures. Nobody wants to turn into a ghoul, so we bring you children out of harm's way to prevent anything that would compromise your chance to become a vampire."

"I feel kind of sorry for those who turn into ghouls."

Bateman smiled then. "Don't feel sorry for them. Soon, everything will change, and we'll never have to worry about ghouls ever again." When the girl nodded, he instructed, "Now, lean your head back. Soon, you will wake up as a new you."

As he went to deliver the fateful bite, a deliberate clapping reverberated through the air, the room going silent. The laughter bounced off the high ceiling and Bateman looked around for the source, the girl in his arms looking quite panicked. Laura also looked around, unable to pinpoint the source. The clapping and laughter stopped, only to be replaced by footsteps. Every set of eyes turned to the little girl with black hair as Alucard walked into the room, that evil grin on his girlish features. Every vampire stared, astounded by the sight. How did a little girl get in this room? Laura's eyes narrowed, recognizing Alucard's false form from the new arrivals.

"Well, uh...little girl? Toad caught in your throat?" Bateman asked incredulously. "You lost?"

"Lost?" Alucard said in his normal voice, causing everyone to gasp. "No, not lost. So, this explains all the disappearances. You've been kidnapping children using some kind of spell, leaving them in a dreamlike state until you deem fit to wake them."

"What?" Bateman and his colleagues stared in confusion at this _girl_. "Who are you?"

Alucard only continued, ignoring the question, grinning, "So you raise them, using them for the occasional drink to earn their right to walk among the dead as," he scoffed, "immortals?" His features took on a deranged expression of delight. "You foolish boy. There's no such thing as immortality."

"Boy?!" Teeth were gritted as this bleeding child insulted him.

"Oh? Have I made you angry?" Alucard raised a hand in a gesture as if to apologize before taking notice of his tiny hand. "Oh, that's right, you're put off by my appearance." The hand dropped. "What you see before you is merely a form I took to infiltrate your little piece of paradise that's supposedly child-friendly. What a joke," he added derisively, that same mocking smile on his face.

"You little shit will pay for your insolence! Kill her!"

Alucard blinked in a very confused child-like manner as guns were aimed at him. "Oh? Well," he uttered, outstretching his arms to welcome the onslaught, "come at me then."

Bateman raised his hand, face contorted with annoyance. However, Laura stared transfixed at this child, feeling something very off. "Bateman, wait!"

Too late. The man had already snapped his fingers, and bullets flew into Alucard's body from all directions, the lone human girl screaming in shock and horror at the sight. Laura gritted her teeth, waiting to see what would happen. Bateman stared still, unimpressed that such a little kid would dare mock a vampire. The nerve of that brat! Another snap was made and the assault stopped. Alucard was slumped over, still on his tiny feet, bleeding out, body twitching. The girl beside Bateman sat there, horrified by the scene.

"S-sir! W-why would you do that?"

"Shut up! The little shit had no right!"

"_Big talk...coming from such a weak vampire._"

The man's eyes widened, mouth gaping as Alucard lifted his face, blood trails all over him. After making a gleeful expression with his torn face, the bullets exited his body, dropping to the carpeted floor, blood flowing back towards his body as he made a rickety movement to stand straight, long hair and streams of blood flowing around him menacingly The other vampires backed away in shock and fear. Instead of simply regenerating though, a darkness overcame his form, shifting like a jagged shadow made of blood and fire, only his eyes and bared teeth visible.

"_Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one._"

The other undead ran away screaming, running towards the doors, but they shut and locked on their own, trapping them all inside. Bateman shot to his feet, running away, pushing aside all the other vampires to try and break down the doors. As a result, a black oil seemed to drip down the doors, making them all step back in disgust, gasping at the sight of multiple red eyes. They all turned to the black mass in the centre of the room, a pair of black arms with white gloves emerging from it, the symbols on the gloves glowing a bright red.

"_Approval of situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell Invocation._"

The room began to darken, shadows emerging from Alucard's feet. Bateman turned to Laura with a pleading expression. "L-Laura! Get me out of here!" Laura barely spared him a glance, then smiled, and he gave a small sigh of relief, but then she began to sink through the floor. "What?! No! Laura! Please don't leave me here!"

She was gone, and the shadows soon engulfed the entire room. Eyes of different sizes hovered above everyone, watching each and every one of them as they nearly proceeded to piss themselves, had they been capable of it. Cries of terror continued, some of them going mad from the delusions Alucard had inflicted upon them.

"_Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent._" Each word had been punctuated, especially near the end, putting even more fear into the enemies' eyes. He could only laugh at them, "What's _wrong_?! Are you not _vampires_?! Come on! You do not need _guns_! If you're real vampires, summon up your familiars, bring forth your demons! Go on! We're just getting started and you're already pissing yourselves at the mere sight of me!" Then Alucard's form emerged from the darkness wearing a black leather jumpsuit, appendages and torso wrapped in belts, a large red eye protruding from the centre of his chest, his hair writhing about his mad face. "Hurry, hurry, hurry! I want to see what you all can do! Don't keep me waiting with suspense! _HURRY!_"

With a cry that was music to the vampire's ears, one charged desperately towards him, nails lengthening into white talons. This woman slashed downwards with her war cry, not willing to be intimidated by this monster. A white glove caught her wrist, eliciting a gasp from her. Her reddened eyes stared up into the face of what was truly a monster, akin to the devil himself. With a simple movement, he broke her wrist, provoking another but different scream from her as his other hand went to the side of her face. Eyes widened just before he ripped her apart, his teeth glinting at everybody who witnessed this.

Enraged, more came at him, others firing their guns. Unaffected, the shadows shifted around the vampire like a shield, dog heads with multiple eyes emerging and snarling at the approaching vampires. They faltered at the sight, and before they could back away, the dogs shot towards them like vipers, taking off their heads and devouring their bodies. The armed men screamed desperately, continuing to empty their clips at the threat. Alucard only continued to laugh at their pitiful attempts. Some circled around him and went to jump him from all sides, only to be slashed through in midair by his roaming dogs, the bodily remains falling messily to the floor. Those who survived with their heads still attached to their torsos, began crawling feebly away. Alucard spotted a few from the corner of his eye, the crimson orb gleaming some as his grin widened.

He made a sharp whistle, catching the black hounds' attention, pointing to the barely alive leftovers. "_Fetch._"

As if they had been given a treat, they charged through the air at the screaming vampires. Alucard listened as their cries lessened, leaving only a handful that stood before him, Bateman included. They, excluding their supposed leader, went to reload their guns, only to find that they were already used up. Alucard laughed and laughed and laughed. When would these lesser vampires learn? The panic-stricken faces only served to amuse him more.

Bateman stared, mouth gaping. "What are you?! What in the hell are you?!"

"_The Garbage Man._"

"Kill him! Do something!"

"W-we're out, sir!" said one, sweat pouring down their face.

Bateman gritted his teeth before spotting the girl, then grabbing her. "Come here!" Alucard's brows rose some. "One step closer and she dies!"

"S-sir! N-no, please!" she sobbed hysterically.

"That's what you came here for, right?! You wanted to rescue these brats?!"

"No," he said quietly. The answer shocked everyone in the room. "I came here for some answers."

The vampire swallowed hard, gripping the girl even tighter. "T-then...how about a deal? You can have all of them! There's so much virgin blood in this place, and you can have it all!"

Alucard grinned. "Honestly, you'd think that I was a fool. As if I would make a deal with trash." The shadows began to dissipate and shrink, but the room remained as an abyss as he walked towards Bateman. "You kidnap virgins for your own personal wine stash, then turn them into vampires once they are of age. For a vampire, you're not very discreet. You don't just go to that town for every shipment, you've been to loving homes in different cities and towns, draining the families, turning them into ghouls, then kidnapping their youngest. You have so many orphans under your care, and when they are disobedient, as children tend to misbehave, _that_ happens to them."

Bateman watched as a hole in the abyss was opened, revealing the doll-like youth sitting along a wall, completely drained. He gritted his teeth, annoyed that _he_ was being accused, as if he had actually done something wrong. For once, Alucard frowned while looking at the children. The man's last thought disgusted him. How presumptuous that he believed himself above judgement and fault. As much of a monster Alucard was, these kids didn't deserve this. Against vampires at their age, they really were defenceless.

"Why?" he asked.

Bateman sent him a contorted look of fury and defiance. "Like I would tell you!

Alucard grinned then, putting the man off once more. "It doesn't make any difference whether you tell me or not. I'm going to get the answers out of you either way."

Shadows darkened under the men with guns, black arms with glowing red veins emerging and grabbing their legs. They struggled as their bodies sank into the darkness, screaming til they were gone. Bateman gaped, his usually slicked back hair now in disarray from the stress of his current predicament. The girl squeaked when he crushed her tighter to him. Knowing she was useless to him now, he extended his fangs and bit into her, the girl crying out in agony, tears streaming down her face. Alucard watched, looking bored of this predicament. Was he supposed to pity a human that had nearly given away her humanity anyway? He looked into her pleading eyes, feeling nothing.

The body fell, completely empty of blood while Bateman licked his lips. "Well, now that I'm recharged...come at me!"

Pleased that the man had renewed his courage, Alucard grinned, shadows billowing behind him in excitement. "As you _wish_!"

* * *

**A/N:** Would have wrote more, but I have a standard of making each chapter between 4000 and 5000 words. Besides, the cliffhanger gives me more to use for the next chapter, which will lead to the big reveal as to why Alex's blood is special. Now, I had a completely different memory written for this chapter, but I decided that this particular memory seemed a bit soon to use. I have it saved in a different file for future chapters, so it _will_ be used. Anyway, something I should point out again, is that these memories aren't going to be 100 percent historically accurate. For instance, Bogdan's death didn't occur in his home. He was attending a wedding or something elsewhere when he was assassinated. According to wikipedia anyway. I don't even know if a battle really occurred, I just know that his death put Moldavia in a civil war. I just made his at home, because the walking in to find his son upset seemed more dynamic. Also, writing about weddings makes me feel awkward, especially when I don't know the customs of back then.

I'll give you a few guesses as to who Laura really is. But anyway, that's all I've got to say on this chapter. Chapter 10, the battle continues and then a massacre ensues, and of course, the super-special-awesome big reveal that will supposedly bring vampires to a new age! Yes...that was a reference to YuGiOh Abridged Series. SPEAKING OF WHICH, for those who have a sense of humour, and if you LOVE Hellsing, and of course, if you haven't seen them already... Go watch Hellsing Ultimate Abridged. It's by Team Four Star and the actual HD episodes are located on Takahata101's youtube channel. THEY'RE FUNNY, go watch them now. They only have 3 episodes right now, but we should expect a 4th shortly after Halloween.

Anyway, please leave a review, your thoughts, and any questions. Thank you for reading!


	10. Vampire Elixir

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Vampire Elixir**

_**Friday Evening, November 14, 2031, Somewhere in England...**_

The violence threaded through air, making each breath a painful intake. Anger radiated from one vampire while the other emitted an aura of black merriment, both staring each other down with glimmering scarlet pools. A modern handgun was drawn, a bang ringing out in a flash that bolted towards the enemy's head, black hair flying forward as the head went backwards, a spray of blood spewing from the wound. The leather-bound body remained upright as one arm turned into a hound, jaws opening, an arm emerging from the throat, a silver gun in its hand, squeezing the trigger. Another bang, the other vampire's shoulder recoiling from the shot.

Steam rose from the wound, and a head came falling forward from its backwards position, long strands of black ink covering the face. A tongue slithered out, a taunting gesture to show that this vampire had not fallen yet. With a snarl, the other vampire rose his hand again, firing twice, hitting the opponent in their own shoulders, only to have the bullets be pushed out again. The darker vampire chuckled at these pitiful attempts to wound him.

They stared each other down again, then both disappeared. Guns became visible, flying through the air, gunshots ringing as the bullets clashed, causing little shockwaves with each collision, broken bullets clinking upon contact with the floor and bouncing inches off it. Both appeared, guns drawn, gliding through the air, and then disappearing once more, projectiles still colliding. On the last pair of bullets, they whizzed by one another, hitting their intended targets, blood splattering along the ground.

The older vampire laughed with delight. "_Yes!_ Give me more! Show me that you can be a real vampire!"

The other panted, standing still, gripping his new wound. "Why do you attack vampires?! Who are you?!" He whispered to himself then, "Why do you have such power? I haven't seen anything like this except from..." He trailed off, noticing that his opponent seemed to be listening. "I won't tell you a damn thing! You monster! You're a god damn monster!" He screamed when his arm was suddenly shot off.

Alucard raised his gun, the empty magazine sliding to the floor with a _clunk_. "Yes, people keep telling me that. Then what does that make you?" The clip was secured into its slot with a firm slap, Alucard flipping off the safety. "What does that make you?" he repeated. "A man? A dog? A _monster_?"

Bateman's teeth gnashed together, a manic look in his eyes. "I'll kill you!"

"Then you better make it quick. I'm starting to get bored," came the taunt. "You dare call yourself a vampire, and yet you don't even understand what it means to be a true nosferatu."

And suddenly he was in front of the man, gripping him by the neck. With a choke, Bateman placed his barrel between the vampire's eyes, firing with a scream. Eventually, he released him but he only kept firing. Into his chest, his arms, his legs. He knew that if he stopped firing, he would die. Reaching for another clip, he gasped, finding nothing. He stared back at Alucard with expectant horror, finding the vampire just standing there, completely riddled. The darkness abated, returning them to the room, only covered in blood and ashes, and the furniture and everything else in general was destroyed. For a brief moment, Bateman thought he had won...until Alucard began to chortle, laughing at the fact he had given this pitiful creature a false sense of security.

"Is that all?" he asked, raising his gaze. "You're wounded, and can't even regenerate quickly enough to face me despite having already drank a virgin dry. You're out of bullets, yet you can't even defend yourself in hand-to-hand combat. You're only source of strength has already been used up when you killed that girl." Alucard stood straight then, a look of disappointment. "You're also a coward, expecting others to fight for you. You pathetic excuse for a vampire." He closed his eyes, the shadows shifting around his form before dissipating, now donning his usual outfit. "You bore me, and I have more important things to do."

"You...you're going to let me live?" he stammered, hopefulness in his tone.

"Let you live? Hardly."

It would be inaccurate to state that Alucard was walking towards the lesser Dracul. It was more like stalking. Bateman backed away, tripping over the leg of the girl, falling over. Alucard stood at his feet, that same grin on his face. The Count stretched out his hand, easily reaching the man's throat and lifting him up. The man's legs kicked as he choked and dangled, gripping Alucard's wrist, attempting to pry him off.

"Show me everything your blood has to offer," he said, bringing the trash closer, baring his jagged teeth and sinking them in with a sickening chomp.

Images flashed through his mind from Bateman's point of view. Alucard ignored his screams and struggles as he continued to sift through the memories. Everything became clear as he saw Alexandra's file on a screen, someone talking about how she was the one after a quick confirmation from a phone call from Lionel. So, in between the time Alucard was left to deal with the lesser vampires and having confronted Lionel, that man had let his employers know. The image shifted again, showing a dark silhouette, blue eyes glowing, matching in ferocity with Alucard's own red orbs. Beside him stood that woman, Laura, her eyes glowing an electric green.

_"With the Royal Order of Protestant Knights hunting us and making our numbers dwindle, it is essential that you collect__ as many virgins as you can. Virgins are necessary. They are our insurance for our future."_

_"Yes, of course, sir,"_ said Bateman.

The dark figure's shoulders shook, as if laughing without a sound. _"It's rather ironic, how much she looks like _her_. Poor, poor Alucard. It's no wonder why he went after her first. It won't make a difference though. She will belong to me, and her blood...how I long to taste it for myself. Wouldn't you agree, Laura?"_

"_Yes, my master."_

Alucard could see that perverse glint in her eyes again. Once he sifted through much more, he continued to drink until every last drop was gone, the body dropping and twitching upon the floor. Raising his pistol, the head was blown off, the rest of Bateman turning to ash. There was banging on one set of doors before they burst open, human men charging through, guns raised. More dogs, Alucard mused.

Aim fixed on him, hair went over his eyes but his smile was visible as he stalked forward, drawing out the Jackal as they watched him. Guns followed him, the only sound being his footsteps. One guard finally cracked under the pressure, letting fly his ammunition with a yell while others followed suit. Both guns rose, firing off their own rounds, the vampire easily crippling the numbers against him, still walking. He approached a man still firing at him only to have his head blown off. Alucard walked into the corridors, shooting over his shoulders, behind his head, putting them all down without so much as looking at them.

Many stood in his way, screaming out with their onslaught. Alucard disappeared then, now behind the human barricade, shooting them all down with a perverse love for the violence. A man came up behind him, trying to butt him over the head with the end of his rifle. Alucard just stood there for a moment then glanced over his shoulder, causing the man to recoil back with a gasp. He cried out just before Alucard swiped off his head. Another group then stood before him, and his eyes glimmered, eyeing each and every one of them.

Raising his guns once more, he began to fire, shooting them all down even as their human bullets penetrated his body. The massacre went on and on, and the humans kept coming as the vampire ventured through the corridors. Eventually, he walked into a lab that was sickeningly pristine and bright. His eyes wandered over to a large steel door. Walking over, he went to open it, but his hand was shot through and he looked at the wound more closely, unfazed but seemingly curious. Looking over to where the shot came from, he saw a couple of the armed men. He grinned, raising the Casull, shooting them both, dirtying the lab, giving it more colour.

Closing his eyes, his third sought out for anyone else in the building. Nothing. Nothing at all. How strange, he thought, walking out of the lab. The Count proceeded to the area where the children would have been, looking in each room, finding them all void. His eyes narrowed. No one was left in the building. There wasn't even a trace of blood or a hint of a child in the air's odour. He reloaded his weapons before putting them away and taking out his cellular, putting it to his ear as he waited for his master to pick up.

_"Hellsing,"_ she said.

"My master, I have completed my mission. I would suggest the largest sweeper team you can manage."

* * *

_**Saturday After-Midnight, November 15, 2031, Vampire Orphanage...**_

Integra stood at the entrance of a large house out in the middle of nowhere, glaring inside of its complicated structure. So many rooms, and thanks to Alucard, so much blood. She'd be lucky if none of the sweepers slipped and fell. Beside her stood her servant, having replaced his hat and glasses by now. She regarded him with some disdain. Could he be anymore less subtle? Sighing, she turned to all the vans parked out front. Alucard had already given his report. The fact that these vampires had kidnapped children with the intention of turning them into damned creatures disturbed her. Was there more of these houses, these...vampire orphanages, all over the country, maybe the world? She could only pray that this was the only one, but highly doubted it, especially with the children gone.

Van's request came to mind then. "Alucard..." He angled his head towards her, indicating she had his attention. "Mr. Drake has asked for a sample of your blood." The head saw him raise a brow. "Apparently, he has discovered something interesting about Miss Rows' blood. He requires different samples to test a theory of his before he can report his findings. You're to provide your blood, so see that you do."

"As you wish." He opened his mouth to say something else but apparently changed his mind, closing it and turning away. This action surprised her. He certainly was acting strange.

* * *

_**Saturday Morning, November 15, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

Another day, another training session. Her body still hurt all over from the last few days. Alex stared at her bowl of porridge, grimacing with bags under her eyes. She'd only been able to sleep for a couple of hours a night since Alucard had left, and it seemingly got worse last night. Van's news that he had indeed found something only caused her a sense of anxiety. Damn, how she badly wanted to know what was so special about her, but at the same time, she wasn't sure if she could handle the truth.

Distractedly, she scooped at the oatmeal, tipping the spoon over each time, letting the oats fall back to their sloppy brethren. Alex was so tired. There had been no word of Alucard's status on his mission. Was he finished yet? Was he on his way back now? The chair was pushed away from the table before Alex stood up from the table, just leaving the food, aside from her playing with it. She had an hour to kill before Seras would begin the lesson, so maybe she could have a nap.

Lost in her thoughts, she subconsciously looked up just as she was about to pass that same mirror as before. The coldness was still there like the first time she found the mirror. Something seemed to pull her to it, and she placed a hand on the looking glass, she briefly wondered if she could fall through it like Alice. The hand dropped, thinking how very much she felt like Alice, having fallen into a dark wonderland. She sighed, walking away until she heard a strange creak from behind her. Turning back, the mirror had seemingly tilted forward like a door, a set of stone stairs leading into a dark basement.

Slowly, she fully faced the door, debating fiercely. On one hand, her curiosity might get her into trouble with Integra, on the other, Alex would go mad with the _not-knowing_. Deciding that she'd rather deal with scolding than insanity, she moved forward, opening the door further. With one cautious step, she descended into the bowels, wishing briefly that she had a flashlight or something. It was so dark, it amazed her that she didn't slip, fall, and possibly break her neck. A sudden stop to the stairs had faltered her smooth movement though, realizing she had reached the bottom. Brown eyes narrowed, peering through the dark, hardly able to make out a long corridor that only grew darker the further it went on.

This was stupid, she inwardly scolded. Not only was she half-blind, but this was foolish in general. What if they had super dangerous weapons in here, and she tripped over them, setting them off, by extension destroying the house. Shaking her head, she went to leave again, but squeaked in surprise when florescent lights flickered on, a slight humming heard as the electricity flowed through them. The corridor was long, nearly halfway under the house, and at the end, a steel door. Not even thinking about what had turned on the lights, she walked on for what seemed like forever when it only took her five minutes to reach the door. Hanging off the walls around the door were a bunch of worn down leather straps, having been torn on their ends. There were a couple of plaques on the walls as well, but she wasn't interested in reading them.

A hand reached out to pull down the handle, pulling out the door with a slight heave. The metallic scraping against stone hurt her ears. Wincing, she was forced to plug up one ear with a finger and press the other against her shoulder. Once that nightmarish sound had ceased, Alex peered inside, finding the same lights turned on, but they were not as bright, and the room was so large, that they wouldn't have effectively lit it up with sufficient light to be considered welcoming. And that was hardly a word for such a place. It was freezing in here, and was pretty empty except for a high backed wooden chair and a table beside it. On the table was a wine bottle, and two wine glasses turned onto their tops to prevent dust from settling inside them.

The footsteps she made echoed softly, the floor covered in a soft mist that only made the room creepier. What _was_ this place? Why was it so...empty? There was a feeling of loneliness that felt oddly familiar to her, and she felt sad because of it. She walked up to the chair, staring at it. It was so large, like a throne of some sort. It was also very old, but otherwise in very good shape. Furniture that looked well-used had more character in her opinion, and this one appeared to have been used quite a bit. Alex looked around to see if anybody was within sight. Satisfied that she was alone, she turned back to the chair.

Drawing closer, she touched the arm rests, feeling the wood under her touch. She loved wood furniture, which was why she was so fond of her own bedroom set. Turning, she sat upon it slowly, half-expecting it to fall apart under her weight at any moment. Thankful that it was sturdy, she leaned back. It wasn't practical in terms of comfort, but it would have looked great in the collection of someone who appreciated antique furniture. Alex sat there for many moments, her exhaustion causing her to daydream a little.

"I, Queen Alexandra of the Rows family line," she began with a decent impression of an English accent, making dramatic gestures, "hereby declare that I be served steak every day, or there will be no more ice cream for anybody, myself exempted." There was a pause and then she gave a short laugh, dropping the accent, "Yeah, right. _Me_, a queen. Phffft!"

It wasn't til that moment that she spotted something at the corner of her eye. Taking a better look, she gasped, jumping out of the chair. It was Alucard's coffin! It only took her a second to piece together the fact that this was _his_ room! No wonder the damn place felt cold! A vampire didn't exactly bring warmth to any atmosphere, except maybe Seras, because she was cheerful and nice. Memories of the time she had listened to Alucard's heartbeat through the cover surfaced, her expression softening, only to soften even more at the recollection of that moment in the library. Subconsciously, a hand went up to cover that spot on her neck. Though she had denied it to him, in a way, she did miss him. Maybe she had just grown used to his presence, regardless how scary and psychotic he was.

Feet gradually carried her over to stand beside the black box. Knees hitting the floor, her fingers rose to touch the cover, almost caressing the wood. After a moment of consideration, she leaned her head on the cover, not really expecting to hear anything this time as she knew Alucard was away. But there it was, his heartbeat, causing her own to speed up, eyes widening some, but then a small smile came to her lips. Alex would never admit it to him, but yes, she had missed the stupid bastard. When had he come back? At the moment, she didn't care. He was home.

Slowly, her eyes slid closed, letting the sound take her away to that place like before. However, it wasn't a battlefield this time. This time, it was the castle again, silhouetted by that same red sun, as if the castle was on fire in the most beautiful way. She walked her way through its familiar corridors, as if she knew it inside and out. The throne room was even more elegant, orange light shining through the stain glass windows. Ahead, she could see that same man from before. Alex frowned. His face was still covered in shadows. However, she could see his eyes, staring straight at her with the most interesting shade of blue. Why did it feel like she knew him somehow?

_"Katarina..."_ he said, his voice thick with an accent she couldn't place. _"Come to me, my love."_

Alex's eyes shot open, waking from her small dream. Her heart hammered against her chest painfully as she raised her head. "Katarina?" she whispered. "Who's Katarina?"

Her eyes turned to the box, and when she gave a quick listen, pressing her ear, she was relieved to know that Alucard still slept. The woman groaned, rubbing at her eyes tiredly. She really needed to get some sleep, and now that Alucard was back, she might be able to catch up on it. Why did she suddenly feel dependant on his presence to keep from going insomniac? Never had she needed anyone to keep her at ease at night. Angry with herself, she left the room in a hurry, closing the door. A moment later, the coffin lid opened ever so slightly, red eyes peering through at the door, then was closed again.

* * *

_**Saturday Evening, November 15, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

"Damn!" Van cursed, teeth gnashing some as he stared into the microscope. "It's just as I feared. This is bad. Truly disastrous."

Van had spent hours tirelessly experimenting with the blood samples, only to end up with results he didn't want to be true. He'd tested it a good seven times, in case he had miscalculated somewhere, but it was perfect. He didn't _want_ perfect. He wanted to be wrong! Scowling at his notes, he grabbed them, leaving his basement workshop and ignoring any soldiers patrolling the halls. Reaching Integra's door, he hesitated, not wanting to even _utter_ the truth. However, in order to combat such motives, he had to repeat his findings to the Hellsing head.

The vampire knocked firmly, hearing a, "Come in," before opening the door.

The woman was sitting at her desk, looking over reports, a teacup in one hand, flipping pages with the other. "Sir Integra."

She looked up. "Mr. Drake," she acknowledged, then stopped short of further words upon seeing his distraught expression. "What's the matter?" He raised his tablet of notes with that grim expression. "You have your results."

"I do," he bit out. "You're not going to like them and wish I never told you once I finish."

"Hold on, Van. Rather than have to repeat yourself, I'm calling up Alucard, Seras, and Miss Rows."

"You really want to have Alex listen to this?"

"She has a right to know, whatever your findings."

Moments later, with Alucard being ordered to fetch the girls, they all stood in Integra's office. Alucard leaned against the wall, arms crossed, while Seras stood at attention beside the desk. Alex just stood there feeling anxious for a few reasons. One, she was about to discover the secrets of her plasma. And two, Alucard was only a few metres away, and for some reason, she felt really anxious around him all of a sudden. Van was setting up his presentation, plugging his tablet into a projector on the desk, a holographic screen appearing in midair, showing what looked like zoomed-in microscopic scans of blood cells.

"Van," Integra called out, "when you're ready."

"Right," he said softly, tablet in his hands. "What you all see before you is, as I'm sure you already know, blood cells. This is the blood of a vampire, in this case, your blood, Miss Victoria." Seras didn't even blink. "When I combined her blood with that of a deflowered male's blood, the cells instantly blacken, which results in what we call ghouls. I did the same with Alucard's blood with the deflowered female's blood, same result."

Alex watched the short animations with fascination, watching the blood die. Vampire blood was almost like poison, or a virus. "Is it like cancer?" Van blinked at her in surprise. "I read that cancer was the abnormal mutation of cells, so I'm wondering if vampirism is the same principle."

Van smiled wryly. "Yes, unfortunately. The only difference is that vampirism spreads more like a virus. Cancer isn't contagious, but yes, in principle, they are the same." Another scan popped up. "Now, we all know, by looking at these scans, what vampire blood looks like. Human blood cells are smoother and look healthier, but a vampire's blood breaks down after a certain amount of time, unless of course they drink blood, thus the appearance that they look like ground meat."

Integra stared, exhaling the smoke from her cigar. "That's all well and good, but what I want to know is, what does this all have to do with Miss Rows here?"

"I'm getting to that, director," he snapped, surprising the old lady.

Alex could see just from looking at him that he was putting it off. He was afraid. Frowning, she walked over, gripping his arm in a comforting gesture that surprised him. Staring at her for a moment, he seemed to relax. Alex released him then, giving him a small reassuring smile. Suddenly, she felt a chill down her back, and turned to look at the vampire leaning against the wall, staring right back at her. Did he just glower at her? Since he was wearing the shades, she couldn't tell. Shaking her head, she returned her attention to Van's report.

"I combined a tiny amount of Miss Rows' blood with Alucard and Seras' blood." Nothing happened to either images, except to renew the cells somewhat, as expected when a vampire drinks blood. "Then I used their blood again to treat the deflowered blood samples."

After a moment of watching, everyone in the room went utterly still. Integra's glasses slipped down a little, Seras covering her mouth in shock. Alucard just removed his own shades, as if they were obscuring the truth. Meanwhile, Alex stared, watching as the cells had slowly shifted into the vampire state instead of the blackened cells. What did this all mean? Van's expression turned even more grim and serious.

"You _must_ be joking," Integra demanded. "This isn't possible."

"I assure you, Ms. Hellsing, that this is _very_ real. I've experimented over half a dozen times, hoping _I_ was wrong," he replied grimly.

"What does this mean, then?" Seras asked hesitantly.

"It means," Van started, turning to look directly at Alex, who reluctantly looked back at him with a bewildered expression, "that Miss Rows' blood is an elixir that will allow vampires to turn humans into vampires, regardless of sexual status or gender." Alex's brown eyes widened, her body shaking. "To these vampires, this _New Age_ they preached about...you're the key to possibly increasing the vampire population. Virgins are too few and their numbers are slowly dwindling to nothing. With your blood, there's nothing to control the increase of vampires."

Alex just stared at him, everybody else staring at her. She felt consciousness slip away, her body no heavier than a feather. Numbness overcame her senses, except for the feeling of an arm around her waist, and then a strange warmth, as if wrapped up in...love? It didn't matter...she was so tired, and she simply wanted to escape reality. At least for a little while.

_So warm..._

* * *

**A/N:** Super-special-awesome big reveal...done! There you all have it, the big secret. I don't know about you guys, but the fact that even non-virgins can be turned into vampires would be a pretty big fucking problem. It's like taking away birth control in its entirety. HA! I found that funny for some reason. Anyway, hooray for Alucard coming back! Alex's been getting those FEELS for him lately and doesn't even know it yet. All she knows is that it's scaring her a little. I almost considered having her sing a little bit, but then decided against it because I'm not really big on song fics, and it just makes it distracting in my opinion.

And lookie at this, a whole ten chapters done! I usually don't write this many this fast. I feel bad now. Fans of my other (unfinished) long-term stories are probably thinking I stopped caring. I was ALMOST in the mood to write for Rhapsody of Chaos, but I lost it before I got it back. Dammit. Also, Arda Chronicles can be exhausting to write, considering I usually write about 6000 plus words each chapter.

But FINALLY, I managed to finish a chapter before my usual bedtime. I've been reaching close to the end of chapters and then having to finish them the next day because my brain can't take it. MAY or may not post tomorrow. I've got things to do, and the morning requires me to vigorously search the apartment for my missing wallet that's been missing a few days now. My camera went missing a few months ago too and I'm wondering if someone's breaking in to steal my shit. Anyway, please leave a review, your thoughts, and any questions! Thanks for reading.

Also, to my only reviewer so far, the woman you're thinking about is Elizabeth Bathory, just in case you haven't looked it up yet. I won't tell you if you're right though, because it'll spoil the story.


	11. To Waltz With a Vampire

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**To Waltz With a Vampire**

"_You're such a little loner!" jeered one girl._

_Alex, eleven, just stood there, taking the so-called insult. What was wrong with being a loner? What did that even mean? It annoyed her that this girl was using something Alex didn't even know the meaning of. A few girls always called her that, and you'd think she'd learn to look up the stupid word, but didn't truly care. She wasn't going to let insults harm her. When she was a little younger, she allowed such things to overcome her with rage, resulting in the girl biting fingers, throwing chairs, or jumping on somebody's back trying to punch their spine in. No, she wouldn't allow such things to happen again. Alex knew better now. She had no excuse in harming others just to alleviate her own anger._

_Because of this, she was the target of bullying, just verbal abuse. They probably didn't get much out of picking on her, because she didn't give them the satisfaction of listening to them. It was a surprise that she wasn't beaten up for that. Maybe she put out some kind of vibe that scared them. Then again, with the teachers supervising the playground, they weren't stupid enough to start a fight. The bullying became harder to deal with, and even when she told her parents about it, they just said that it was part of growing up. So she stopped confiding in them._

"_Why are you a loner?" demanded the girl._

_"Why do you keep calling me that?" Alex bit back coolly. "Maybe_ you're_ the loner."_

_The girl just laughed at her. "I'm not a loner, you loner! Unlike you, I've got friends!"_

_At that moment, Alex finally understood, face darkening at the revelation. "So what?"_

_"You're such a loner. It's really sad, in _my_ opinion," she replied derisively, making it as though her opinion was the most important in the entire universe._

"_I don't care," Alex replied back._

_The other kid just snorted, displeased with Alex's claim. "Of course you care! Otherwise you wouldn't have said anything!"_

_This was becoming really tiring. She just wanted to spend the rest of recess walking around and imagining adventure in her head. She longed to be the heroine again in a futuristic environment, or a ninja in ancient Japan. Maybe she could pretend to fall in love with some handsome prince on a white horse. It wasn't a usual vision she conjured, but the idea did seem rather appealing. Alex had always been the hero in her daydreams, but it wasn't often that she thought about being the one rescued. Like always, Alex just walked away, insults flying at her back and over her head._

_A couple years later, she found herself standing in front of her grade eight class, at a new school, in a different city. She wasn't sure what to make of the city yet, but already she felt the uncomfortable stares directed at her. It was the first day of school, but she only managed to arrive in the middle of the day, as she wasn't registered til that day. Regardless of her discomfort, she stared back, seeing that most of the stares didn't seem hostile. In fact, a good deal of them looked pretty friendly._

"_Everybody, say hello to Alexandra Rows," announced the teacher warmly. There was a resounding murmur of hellos from her new classmates, making Alex flush with embarrassment from the attention. The teacher turned to her then. "Go ahead and pick a seat, Alexandra."_

_Alex looked to see what was available. There were two options. One was right near the front to her left, next to a boy that gave her a look she didn't like. The other was in the back in the same row. There was another boy, but he was impassive, barely paying attention. Making her way towards the back, she sat down, taking a sideways glance at him. He had dark brown hair that almost looked black, and brown eyes. He was just as fair as she was, but a bit on the thin side. Sensing that he wasn't the talkative type, she didn't say anything._

_Eventually, she learned his name to be Conley Andrews. Somehow, his own loner demeanor seemed to make her want to know him more, and he did talk to her, even picking on her a bit for his own amusement. However, he never hurt her, and it was all in good fun. Maybe there was something wrong with her for believing that. It wasn't til halfway through the year did she begin to realize that she had a crush on him. And that alone made her nervous, as crushes usually do._

* * *

_**Sunday Morning, November 16, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

The sun shone through the window of Alex's room. Unlike her last room, which had a tiled floor, this one had a carpet of dark grey. It was smaller than the previous room, but bigger than the one she had at her old apartment. The ceiling was pretty high, a trio of windows reaching from floor to ceiling, covered with red and gold curtains. Her furniture had arrived days ago, and was accordingly set up. There was an adjoining bathroom that was just as luxurious as the previous chambers, only slightly more compact. Alex had commented that she wasn't used to such large spaces, asking for a smaller room when she was transferred.

As of right now, the sun was blaring down on Alex's slumbering form, rousing her from sleep. Eyes slowly opened, only to quickly shut again. Groaning, she rolled on her face, buried in the pillow. When she finally resurfaced to breathe, she adjusted to the light, glaring at the windows. The girl was dazed with sleep, and when she finally sat up, last's nights events surfaced sharply in her mind, collapsing to the floor as she stood up. Clutching the side of the bed, she stared wide-eyed at nothing. Did last night really happen? It all felt like a nightmare.

"I'm..." She stared at her right hand, eyes travelling to the scars on her wrist.

All this time, she had this blood running through her veins; the kind of blood that can change the physiology of vampires. Did that Lionel start changing when he'd bitten her? Did Alucard change? A couple of times, Alucard had given her the impression that she had the most delectable blood. At the time, she thought he was just taunting her. One drop of drinking her blood could potentially prove dangerous. Alucard had already told her about how ghouls quickly multiplied, thus why it was important to destroy the main vampire that created them. Currently, vampires could only be produced through biting a virgin of the opposite sex. With her, how long would it take for vampires to multiply? There was still so much she didn't understand about them yet.

"I'll be the one that ends up destroying this world," she realized quietly. No wonder Van had hesitated. She understood how dangerous her blood was now. "Why is this happening to me?" she muttered, growing even more dazed.

* * *

_**Sunday Afternoon, November 16, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

The tea had grown cold since it was served to the head of Hellsing. For hours, Integra had poured over the reports. The Convention of Twelve would need to be gathered soon, for they expected a report for any major developments. Now would be the time to illuminate them on what Van had unfolded before her. Blood was the currency of the soul, thus why vampirism acted the way it did, turning only the chaste into damned creatures. Vampirism only accepted the pure. But with Alexandra's blood... Was such a thing truly possible?

Shifting through the papers, she noticed an envelope. Gloved hands brushed over it lightly before lifting the parchment, turning it over, only to resist a snarl. "Vatican Special Forces, Section XIII, the Iscariots. How _dare_ they presume they can simply come here whenever they please." Tearing the wax seal, she glared at the letter. Suddenly, there was a smile. "I suppose I can indulge their company this time."

After all, they are probably not even aware that Alucard had been back for over a year now. Plus, with Van Drake here on her request, she had three vampires in the vicinity of her home. Even the Iscariots were not foolish enough to attack a nest full of snakes with the intention of stealing their eggs. But what would they want now? Surely they didn't know about Alexandra. Thinking of the girl's safety, it would be better if she stayed away from the meeting entirely. Knowing those papists, if they knew what would happen if she ended up in the hands of vampires, they would undoubtedly kill her. Integra smirked. They could try, but they were nothing. Under her orders, Iscariot would not even lay a finger on the girl.

Speaking of which, one of the household staff had mentioned to her that Alex had not come out of her room at all, but she was awake. Frowning, she could only imagine what Alex was feeling at this moment. How else did one react when they were told that their very existence may in fact threaten the human race? No, it couldn't have been a pleasant feeling, if Alex's fainting was any indication. Like everybody else in the room, she had been shocked. Even Alucard was surprised, but he was more calm about it than anyone. Being, arguably, the first vampire, he would be.

The head stood, tossing the envelope back on her pile of mail prior to leaving the room. Eventually finding herself in front of Alex's door, white gloved knuckles rapped gently upon the door. There was no answer, knowing that she was being ignored. With an exasperated sigh, she opened the door. It was her house, she could go into any room she pleased without permission. Though she wanted to respect the girl's privacy, her recluse behaviour would be confronted. As she expected, she found Alex sitting on her bed, staring at the windows with a dazed expression.

"Miss Rows," Integra called. Alex barely acknowledged her by turning her head towards the director. "It's usually polite to respond when called."

"It's usually rude to walk into someone's room without permission," she muttered back.

The older woman smiled. Good, Alex still maintained her bite. "I wish to have a dinner companion this evening. It will be ready in twenty minutes. Please be on the terrace at six-thirty, sharp."

Integra stepped out again, closing the door behind her. Later, she had stepped out to the terrace overlooking the gardens where an orange sun was only beginning to set. And there Alex stood, dressed well and groomed accordingly. Integra found it amusing that Alex had taken her request as an order. It wasn't surprising, as she exuded authority. Alexandra just stood next to the table that had already been set with dishes.

"Good evening, Miss Rows. Please," she said, ushering to the spare seat. They both sat, Integra regarding her with her one eye as the food was then served. "Please," she said again, "eat. You've been neglecting yourself today. I'm certain you're hungry." Alex's eyes narrowed at the food. "What's the matter? Does it not look appetizing?"

"Why are you doing this?" Alex said suddenly.

With a sigh, Integra leaned back in her chair. "Because I realize that you are having trouble letting this sink in."

"I accept it just fine," she bit out. "It's...just the knowing of what will happen if I should ever end up in their hands."

There was silence. Yes, Integra thought, the girl was aware of the reality of the situation. "If you felt you had no other choice, would you choose death?" The question startled the girl. "In the end, all our efforts to protect you may fail, and that option may become available. If it became between you and humanity and all life as we know it, would you pull the trigger?"

"Are you asking me if I would kill myself?"

"Yes. In this world, sacrifices are made everyday to protect something. Whether it be family, a friend, a lover, a secret, a city, country...the world. I'm asking if you would make the sacrifice."

There was a silence that had been drawn out by them simply staring at each other. Eventually, Alex closed her eyes with a sigh. "Call me selfish, but I'd rather not die."

The elderly woman smiled then. "Good." Alex blinked. "Suicide is never the answer. Besides," she started, cutting into her chicken breast and taking a bite of the buttered meat, "Hellsing will not fail. Life is sacred. This organization will protect you until we are no longer moving or breathing."

"Why would you go to such lengths for me?"

"I'm not doing this for you," Integra replied calmly, taking another bite. When she swallowed, she continued, "I'm doing this for the fate of the entire world. If we do fail, then we'll most possibly lose everything." For awhile, Alex stared at her for a bit, then smiled. Somehow, she felt slightly better. "Alucard, on the other hand, has his own reasons."

"Alucard?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but that vampire seems to keep a special eye on you. Maybe it's because he's a vampire that he's been acting strange lately, but he was the one that caught and carried you to your chambers without so much as an order from me to do so."

"W-what?" the girl stuttered, shocked with this information. "Why would he do that?"

"Perhaps it's the orders I gave him to keep an eye on you, but he's going further than necessary. If it wasn't for his powers of Omnipresence, Mr. Drake would have been the one to catch you. He knows that, and yet he was the one to be there when you fainted." Integra looked up at Alex then, fingers clasping together in front of her face in deep thought, elbows on the table. "Has he done anything that you found...unusual?"

Thoughts raced back to that time in the library, and Alex fought against the blush that threatened to surface. "This is a vampire we're talking about, and you're asking me what's considered unusual, as if I really know?"

The woman chuckled. "Yes, of course. My apologies." She sat up straight, returning to her meal. "He also spoke highly of you when I asked what he thought of you."

"He...he did?" Another struggle with a blush occurred. "W-what did he say?"

Integra regarded her for a moment, knowing full well, as a woman, what Alex was dealing with at the moment. Alucard could, at times, be charming. He had a way of making any woman blush. She should know, Alucard had done it to her plenty of times in the past. It was difficult dealing with a vampire for a servant who knew how to rattle a woman. In the past, Integra had reprimanded him for it every time, eliciting a laugh out of him afterwards. Alucard could be really annoying, but he did have his good points. He was mercilessly honest when it came to compliments.

"He said that you had a very strong will. You accept even the impossible being possible. He finds that admirable."

"Admirable," Alex murmured softly. "I don't know if I should be considered admirable."

"You may not believe so, but I agree with him." Alex didn't hide her surprise. "You've proved to me that you have a certain resolve to take matters into your own hands rather than allow others to decide for you. For instance, when you requested to be trained instead of sticking with either of the options I presented to you. Did Alucard make the suggestion?"

Alex hesitated, but decided there would be no point in lying about it. "Yes, he did."

"Why did you decide on his option instead?"

Another pause. "I hate being dependant on others. It puts an extra burden on them, and it makes me feel weak. It's a feeling I've always hated, same with the feeling of being useless. I want to do something that has meaning rather than just sit there with people standing between me, and them."

Integra's blue eye softened at this. It was a reasonable answer. "I see." She smiled. "Eat up, Alex. You need to keep up your strength if you wish to continue your training."

Alex blinked, then smiled. "Yes, sir."

* * *

_**Sunday Evening, November 16, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

The dinner went through more smoothly towards the end, and after the talk with Integra, Alex actually felt better. While Alex was on her way back to her room, she heard a curious sound. Stopping to listen, she remained still, trying to decipher the sound. Music? Following after it, the sound only grew louder til she came to Alucard's mirror, the entrance to his chambers. She swallowed, pulling open the door and descending the steps more bravely than last time. Like before, the lights turned on, and she realized that maybe they were motion activated. Now that she was closer to the source, she could tell the music was a form of rock with incomprehensible lyrics, or none at all, having a bit of jazz flavour. Or was it indie? Alex never truly understood some of today's more complicated genre names anymore.

Coming up to the door, she frowned, debating whether to knock or simply walk in. Who would have thought that Alucard actually listened to music? She guessed even vampires grew bored of silence, needing music to fill it. Deciding that he probably wouldn't hear her anyway, she opened the door with the same difficulty as last time, peering inside. The vampire was present, hat and glasses set aside with his eyes closed. On the table was some kind of radio. Alex's brows furrowed and she walked inside.

The volume seemed to decrease on its own, and Alucard opened his eyes, stopping her in her tracks. Flustered for some reason, she stammered, "H-Hello."

He sent her that ominous smile. "Good evening, Miss Rows."

"I, um, heard the music," she explained. He tilted his head, a soft smile on his face now. "Also, since I'm here, I should thank you."

"Oh?"

"For catching me the other night," she replied feebly. Why did he always make he feel nervous? It wasn't like he was going to bring her any harm. Would he?

He was silent for a moment and he regarded the radio, the tuner turning itself til it was on a classical station. "Would you permit me a dance?"

She blinked. "What?"

The Count moved to his feet, walking over to her slowly. "I wish to share a dance with you," he explained, now standing before her, extending his hand out. "Consider it a way of repaying me for _catching you_."

Alex stared at it, gulping some. He's in a weird mood tonight, she thought. Slowly, she took his hand, which had gripped hers gently, thumb going over the tops of her fingers. The other gloved hand went to her waist, taking her by surprise when he began to move, pulling her close. Awkwardly, she tried to follow his movements, making the weirdest face ever that just made him grin in delight at her expressiveness.

"I-I never danced like this before!" she confessed sheepishly.

"Just follow my lead," he instructed.

Alex watched his boots, mirroring his movements as he slowed down for her benefit. One, two, three. One, two, three. She kept count in her head, eventually getting the hang of it. "Don't you dare start swinging me around," she warned, visibly frightened of the concept.

"What? Like this?" He spun her around like a ballerina, eliciting a shriek from her, catching her waist and tipping her down. "I think you're a natural, my dear."

She flushed, making that face that was a cross between a restrained pout and frown. It was the same face she made when she was trying hard not to laugh. "Why did you want to dance?" she forced out.

He stood her up again, resuming the waltz. "Why else would anyone want to dance with a beautiful woman?"

Though she had tried desperately to hide her redness, she failed, even her ears lighting up. What was he talking about? She wasn't beautiful! Well, she was okay in terms of looks, but he exaggerated with such a compliment. Hearing this thought, Alucard held no emotion in his features. Did she truly doubt her own beauty? There has always been more than one form of it.

"Don't think such things," he said, almost demanding it, stopping their movements. Crimson eyes stared seriously at her now. "Alexandra, you don't realize your own worth."

Alex frowned at him. Worth? Did it have to do with her blood? No, his look said that it wasn't the case. Alucard regarded her, watching as the confusion played over her face. It truly was fascinating to watch her go from one mood to another. When she lowered her gaze to stare at his chest, deep in thought, he only brought her face up again, nudging up her chin. Briefly, he thought of kissing her, his expression soft with his calculative debate. If he did, it'd be the first time in centuries that he had tasted her lips, and that was truly enticing. On the other hand, he wanted her to come to him of her own will, like she did now.

For now, he settled on just reassuring her. "Beauty is perceived differently by everyone." Alucard watched her expression turn into sadness. "You're beautiful," he breathed.

Alex made that face of restraint again, but it was sadder, and she lowered her gaze again, which he allowed. "I've been called that before, and the meaning is always lost on me. When you say it though, it's...different somehow." She closed her eyes, and much to his own surprise, leaned her forehead against his chest. "I have a confession to make."

"Oh?" Intrigued, he listened, resisting the urge to remove his gloves to touch her hair. It was bad enough that he had resisted the urge the other night. He then settled them on her shoulders. The contact was enough, for now.

"I touched your coffin." After a moment, she coughed. That sounded a lot more innocent in her head. He couldn't resist the grin, his mind in a dirty place. "I mean, your box...the...thing you sleep in," she added frantically, blushing furiously now.

"Why's that?" he said calmly, purely amused at her guilt and embarrassment.

Again with the comical face, though he couldn't see it now. "Um, I was curious. I just put my head on it, and then I heard your heartbeat, and I nearly fell asleep the first time, and then the second time I did it, I really did fall asleep, but just for a minute." She was rambling now, and she knew it. The girl felt like she was a child trying to explain her misdeeds before the inevitable scolding. "I also sat in your chair. I didn't know it was yours though until I saw your coffin, I swear!"

In anticipation, she tensed up, expecting him to lash out. When nothing came, she dared to peer upward, only to find his hair in his face. He was shaking now, and she couldn't help but feel panic swell in her chest. And then he let slip a laugh. It was small. The next was louder, only to be joined by further chuckling. He kept it light though, his shoulders shaking and jumping as the vampire tried to stop.

"You're...lovely," he murmured, his smirk visible. Alex stared, and before she could register what was happening, he grabbed her gently by the chin, leaning in. For one heart stopping moment, Alex feared what he was up to. He stopped, a mere inch away from her lips. He stared at them for a moment, then leaned closer to her ear instead. "Does the sound of my dead heart soothe you?" he breathed.

Lips went slightly ajar, eyelids sliding down halfway, her body shivering. "Yes," she confessed quietly. She felt...hypnotized. "What are you doing to me?" Why did she feel sleepy?

He nuzzled just behind her ear, whispering, "You may listen to it whenever you wish, my dear Alexandra."

Then she heard it, his heart. Or was her own drumming inside her head? Alucard must have been putting her under some kind of spell, because she was suddenly so tired. He'd also ignored her question. Did she even utter it? Did he not hear her? The man that easily towered over her was doing something strange. She felt him nose her hair. The sensation felt oddly familiar, as if it had been done to her a million times before, and by him no less. She felt so weak against this vampire, and try as she might, she couldn't fight him. Somehow, she didn't really want to. Was this the power of a vampire?

Alucard was indulging himself. He couldn't help it. The confession she made only made his need to touch her all the more irresistible. He knew upon his return that she had not slept much. Her body was feeling sluggish. Even though she had rested fully the night before, she was still weak. As he slowly put her under, his hands slid up her arms, over her shoulders, cupping her face. How badly he wanted to taste those lips. But not yet, and certainly not now when she was only half aware. Even now his fangs ached. It was much too risky.

"Sleep," he commanded softly.

After a moment, her body went limp, an arm already around her waist. Hooking the other under her legs, he carried her stealthily to her room. With a flash of his eyes, her door opened, and he kicked it back closed once inside. The same power was used to pull back the blankets. One knee braced on the mattress, the vampire leaned over, laying her down gently. Once the blankets had covered her, he stepped back, reminded of how Katarina used to sleep. Closing his eyes with a frown, he was then gone, leaving the girl to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally got this one done. Rewrote it a couple of times in certain parts, deleted other parts. WAS going to have Van and Seras in this chapter, but the scene I had written was cutting into the scene I really wanted to write, which is where Alucard asks Alex for a dance. For once, Alex has a memory flashback. I'll be adding more memories for Alex throughout the story, which will explain why she is the way she is, and stuff. IT'S IMPORTANT PLOT POINTS. Okay, not really. It's really just character development. NEXT CHAPTER, I dunno if I'll be able to finish it tonight, but I'll try to finish it by sometime tomorrow. If I'm not brain dead, you may get it really late in the night. I will give you a little spoiler though. It's going to include Iscariots. Spoilers Done.

Anyway, that's all I've got to say here. So please leave a review, a question, your thoughts, and thank you for reading!


	12. The Iscariots

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**The Iscariots**

_**Tuesday Evening, November 18, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

"Alucard..."

"Yes, my master."

A waxing crescent hung in the sky, and Integra had turned on her desk lamp, frowning at her laptop. A lit cigar was between two fingers, her chin resting on her wrist. Before her, Alucard waited patiently, waiting for her to speak. What could have his master so troubled? Anybody else, he would have read their thoughts, but out of respect for his beloved master, he did not. The woman had been hard at work, trying to put together a thorough presentation for the Round Table Conference that was scheduled for Friday. Ever since Van had presented his findings, Integra had been a little stressed trying to come up with answers. Mainly, the question she often asked herself was, why? Why did they want to create vampires?

Alucard himself thought his kind too proud to care for something as trivial to them called life. It was why he was disgusted by such creatures. To call them his kin felt like an insult. It reminded him of Seras, and how glad he was that she didn't want to be blood thirsty and simply give in to her nature. She'd grown into one of the few vampires that deserved to walk the path of the night. After what he had observed of Van Drake, the young man seemed very similar to Seras. He made his own way and Alucard respected him for it.

"Tomorrow, I'm to have company," Integra continued.

"And you would call me up to tell me this, because?"

"It's the head of Section XIII," she explained patiently.

His smirk faded instantly. "The Iscariots? Weren't they crippled to almost nothing thirty years ago?"

"Mostly," she affirmed. "Ms. Wolfe is their new _trump card_, as it were. The division is now run by a man named M'Quve. He's not like Maxwell, however, I still find him rather suspect. He lurks around as if I'm not aware of what he's doing. Whenever he visits, the man is constantly sneaking around my estate. The last time I saw him was the night you returned."

"I see."

"As far as I know, they're not even aware that you've been back for awhile. They probably think that your kills are credit to Seras. Alexandra on the other hand..." She watched as the Count's eyes narrowed. "If they've been following our footsteps, they may be privy to Miss Rows' presence here. She may even be the reason they're coming."

Alucard resisted a snarl, but he made an unpleasant expression of disgust. "So, they'll come here, knowing that the vampires want her, and as such, plan to kill her."

"Precisely."

Teeth bared in a malicious grin, he chuckled. "Then give me an order."

The old woman smiled, inhaling her leaf. "For now, do nothing, unless they threaten her. I don't wish to start a needless fight. However, just to be safe, stay by her side. Heinkel Wolfe is a regenerator now and is just as...tenacious as Father Anderson was. While you were away, Seras and Ms. Wolfe seemed to develop a rather familiar looking rivalry."

He chuckled at that. "Of course they have. Anderson would be proud. I know I am."

Integra smiled. "Just stick close to Alexandra."

"Of course," he complied, grinning.

* * *

_**Wednesday Afternoon, November 19, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

The atmosphere was tense as the Hellsing Organization waited for the imminent arrival of M'Quve, the head of Section XIII. Integra stood by her office windows, staring out, waiting to spot the car. She had not bothered to send an escort. After Enrico Maxwell's power hungry acts thirty years ago, she had little patience for the organization, and felt less than gracious towards them. Though they were weak now and had little in their numbers, eventually, they would strike again.

M'Quve didn't particularly concern her though. And as she watched, she could just barely see the vehicle in the distance. A deep frown on her features, she left her office, heading down to the lobby. Outside the door stood Seras. With a simple acknowledging nod, they both ventured downstairs together. As Integra had expected, Seras had a look of smug amusement on her face. As was typical of her whenever the Iscariot came over. Just before they reached the stairs, Integra spotted Van Drake leaning against the wall, fully clothed in his suit and leather duster. Underneath, she was certain that the man was carrying concealed weapons.

"Mr. Drake," she greeted, stopping in her stride.

"Sir Hellsing," he acknowledged.

"You are aware that were are being visited by Vatican agents, yes?" she stated rather than questioned.

"Utterly aware," he replied tonelessly. "I wish to offer temporary services as your protection."

The single blue eye softened. "Are you certain?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, not even looking at her. Finally, he replied, "Yes."

"Then I accept your protection gladly," she responded firmly, smiling warmly towards the vampire.

The vampire returned the gesture, joining her side as she continued on, descending the stairs just as three figures walked into the lobby. M'Quve just sent Integra that up-to-no-good smile of innocence that just sickened Integra every time she saw it. Beside him was a tall woman in Iscariot priest clothing with light blonde hair, her face torn and disfigured due to a bullet through her cheeks three decades ago. On the other side was M'Quve's assistant, wearing glasses, hair combed neatly.

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing," M'Quve greeted with open arms. "It is a pleasure to see you once again."

"Bishop M'Quve of the Vatican's Section XIII; the Iscariot Organization. The division that supposedly doesn't exist." Integra did not return his warmth, staying at sword's length away from the man. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Bishop?"

"What? No offer of tea?" he teased. He smiled still, daring a quick glance over the vampires that accompanied her. "Ah, I see you still employ vampires."

"Is there a point to this visit, or are you just here to question how I run my agency?" she responded coldly, her face expressionless.

Seras and the blonde woman, Heinkel, eyed each other. Seras sent a smug grin her way, arms crossed, almost daring the Catholic to come at her. M'Quve just maintained his falsely warm expression, giving a mock expression of sadness at her dismissive outburst. He then eyed Van for a moment, grinning some, while the vampire just narrowed his eyes. What was this priest up to? Van didn't appreciate the looks he was receiving. For decades, he'd grown used to the stares, but this was different.

"We are aware that you keep a young lady within you establishment," the Bishop announced suddenly. "We also know that she has been targeted by vampires. We wish to know why. It is unthinkable how frightened she must be at this moment, not knowing when she might be killed for some...purpose."

Luckily, the Iscariots didn't seem up-to-date on Alexandra, much to Integra's relief. They had no idea how much she was worth to the vampires. "What about her?"

"I would very much like to meet her," he explained with a smirk.

"That will not be possible, Bishop. I'm afraid that she is unavailable." The words had rolled out of Integra's mouth easily, and she resisted the urge to add a look of smugness on top of her declination.

The smile wavered slightly on his face at this claim. "Surely, the young lady can spare five minutes. We mean her no harm."

_I very much doubt that._ "No," she responded firmly. "If that is all you are here for, then you are wasting my time, and you seem to have far too much to spare. I have much work to sift through, thus, better things to do than indulge your company."

M'Quve finally lost his friendly appearance, frowning deeply. Suddenly, his eyes were drawn behind her, puzzling her with this sudden look of distraction. Peering over her shoulder, she saw Alexandra descending the stairs, eyes on the guests. Integra gritted her teeth. Dammit, Alucard was supposed to keep her away! Perhaps she should have spoken to Alex directly to make sure that the girl didn't leave her room. Alucard had a tendency to disobey simple orders on those rare occasions that he felt particularly mischievous. What was that vampire up to this time?

The Bishop grinned then, stepping around Integra and humbly bowing low, a perfect right angle. "Ah, if it isn't the young woman in question! How do you do? I am Bishop M'Quve. We've come all the way from Rome to meet you."

Alex regarded him, trying not to make a face. "Um, hello," she uttered politely. A bishop? Here? What was a priest doing here? "Why am I suddenly so interesting?"

"Ignore them, Miss Rows," Integra said firmly while glaring at M'Quve. "The Bishop has no right in speaking to you."

"No, no, no! We just came to ask her a few questions, that is all." The priest was waving his hands around in a defensive gesture. "Questions never hurt anyone, right?"

Seeing the aggravated look on Integra's face, Alex had a feeling that questions _could_ do a lot of harm. "I suppose."

The girl stepped forward, standing next to the director. A guest was still a guest, even if they were a little less than welcome. Integra watched Alex, hoping that the girl wouldn't reveal any prudent information. What was she thinking? Integra had neglected to inform her who the Iscariots were, and now that they saw her right in front of them, they would no doubt wheedle the facts they wanted, giving them the excuse to execute her. Integra glanced at Van, who looked back, as if in silent agreement about something. She did the same with Seras, who only smiled.

"What church do you attend, my dear?" he asked slyly.

Alex arched a brow. "I don't. I just don't believe in the traditional concept of such a being."

Integra's mouth quirked a little, knowing how much that response would piss off the Bishop. She wasn't disappointed, seeing his calm expression falter some. "Of course," he said. "Do you know why these...monsters are after you?"

There was a pause, and then, "No."

_Good girl._ Integra felt a sense of relief. The young woman must have sensed her urgency. "Not even a clue?" M'Quve asked again.

"Sorry, I really don't," Alex replied calmly.

With a resigned sigh, he said, "Very well. And while you were in your country, who was the agent that was assigned for your protection."

Alex smiled then. "I'm not at liberty to tell you, Bishop. I'm not permitted to discuss certain details. If you truly wish to know, you will have to refer to Sir Integra."

The director in question just smiled. She could have laughed, but settled for a smug expression instead. "What Miss Rows says is true. She doesn't have permission to speak to anyone, including those from the Vatican. So, if you are quite done, I must ask that you leave."

M'Quve looked between Alex and Integra, obvious displeasure on his face. He then glanced at the vampires. "It's puzzling as to why you employ such creatures. After all, in the end, they are still vampires. You're surely aware of the strange attacks and kidnappings happening all over the world. We only wish to help."

"Your offer is...unnecessary," Integra decided, being polite for the moment. "Is that all?"

He smiled then. "For now, but we will return. Keep in mind, we are only the instrument of God's will. We only wish to protect this girl as much as you do. Every human being is one of God's children." Van snorted, drawing the Bishop's attention. He smirked as he regarded the vampire. "Ah yes, you are...the vampire, Van Drake, no?"

Integra grew anxious as Van barely acknowledged the priest. "What of it?"

"My, how cold you are," the man teased lightly. "I hear that you also hunt monsters. Are you, perhaps, the one that protected Miss Alexandra?" Van's eyes narrowed. "Do you intend to seduce the girl and drink her blood? Or, were you hoping to corrupt her soul, leaving her to burn?"

Alex gasped when Integra suddenly pulled her away. There was movement; a black blur as Van withdrew a weapon from his coat, pointing an old fashioned pistol between M'Quve's eyes. Heinkel and the other priest drew their pistols, aiming them directly at the vampire, who looked much like a beast, teeth elongated past his teeth, eyes blaring red. Seras stood in front of Integra and Alex, her left arm engulfed in a black fiery shadow, as if in warning, eyes tense. M'Quve looked unfazed though, expressionless.

"You son of a bitch," Van snarled, voice deeper than normal. "You bastard. I should kill you right now."

"Back away," demanded Heinkel with a firm hiss. "You'll be dead before you can kill His Excellency."

"I dare you to try, papist," he said, face contorted with rage.

M'Quve smiled. "Are you going to shoot me, vampire? Is that what _she_ would have wanted? Would your beloved want you to kill in her name? What was it again? Katherine Sterling?"

"_SHUT UP!_"

Alexandra watched, eyes wide as the scene played out. Van apparently took the priest's words personally. Was Katherine a woman Van knew? Somehow, she also felt offended on his behalf. Everyone's past was their own business, and M'Quve had no right. The girl frowned, having never seen the vampire with such a face. He was usually calm, polite, and very friendly towards her. In some ways, she had begun to see him as a sort of brother. Integra seemed to be aware of what the argument entailed, meanwhile Alex was clueless.

The Bishop's lips only curved more. "Or you'll do what? Will you slaughter me like an animal? Go ahead, vampire, add me to that long list of yours. You're already damned. What's one more to you?"

Van ground his teeth. The bastard wouldn't relent. Did this man have a death wish?! There was the sudden feeling of being pushed out of the way. Surprised, he wasn't prepared to stand his ground. As the barrel was removed from M'Quve's head, a fist went flying to replace it, straight into the Bishop's nose, breaking it on contact, blood spurting, the attack causing him to fall on his rear. Shocked, M'Quve gasped with pain, gripping his nose. Everyone stared in shock at Alex, the young woman glaring darkly at this man, her knuckles bleeding slightly.

"You...you filthy godless whore!" M'Quve cried out in rage.

Heinkel and the man with glasses had swiftly moved their guns on Alexandra, who blinked with a look of _oops_. Seras and Van snarled in reaction, Van aiming his pistol at the man while Seras moved the two large rifle-canons from her back, aiming them in Heinkel's direction. The Hellsing guards stationed in the lobby also had their weapons trained on the trio. At the same time, the temperature dropped considerably in the lobby, a wave of anger passing over everyone. M'Quve looked around, wondering where the source of this evil feeling came from.

"_Flithy godless whore?"_ came a dark voice. M'Quve watched in horror as Alucard emerged from the floor near the Bishop's feet, a smile to match the devil's on his evil visage. The Count took a step forward and stood there, staring down the priest. "Typical words from a Judas priest that had just been beaten down by a woman."

The three Iscariots stared in shock at the newcomer to this pissing party, Heinkel whispering, "Alucard...the No-Life King."

The vampire just smirked as M'Quve shook his head in disbelief. "No! That's impossible! The vampire, Alucard, is dead! He died thirty years ago!"

"What's _wrong_, Bishop? Does my very presence have you shaking in your holy garbs?" Alucard mocked, reaching into his coat and pulling out the Jackal. "You Catholics never change. You're a foolish little man, just like your predecessor." The gun was then placed between the priest's eyes. "Do you think you're going to leave this place alive after such an insult?" His lips curled, ready to squeeze the trigger.

"Alucard," Integra called calmly, a pleasant smile on her face. "That's enough. I think Miss Rows has already left her mark."

There was silence, and Alucard didn't move. Resigned and sighing in disappointment, Alucard removed the gun, putting it away. "As you wish, my master."

M'Quve visibly sighed with relief. "I am grateful, Sir Hellsing."

"Don't be. Next time, I will let my servant kill you. Now, get out of my house."

Silently, Heinkel and the other priest helped up M'Quve and they left through the door, climbing into their car and taking off. Integra sighed, and by then, the guns all around were lowered, soldiers returning to their previous positions. Alucard just stared after the car that left, clearly disappointed. What the hell was that vampire thinking? Integra would reprimand him in a moment. The director turned to Alex then, who was staring at Alucard.

"Are you alright, Miss Rows?" she asked.

"Yeah." Suddenly, the girl made her face of restraint, slowly raising her hand. Integra could see it twinge. "I'm sorry," she said, looking sheepish.

"What on earth for?"

"For punching him?" Alex explained with a tone of uncertainty.

Integra just smiled. "I believe it was called for. Are you sure you're alright?"

Alex made one of her odd faces, indicating agony. "I think I broke my hand on his nose."

The woman chuckled. "I'll have Dr. Dacie take a look at it." When the girl nodded, Integra went to join Alucard's side. "I want to have a word with you in my office. Now." She walked away, and Alucard wordlessly followed.

Meanwhile, Alex sucked at the spare blood on her knuckles. Seras came over with a roll of white wrapping. "Here, Alex, let me bind that for you."

"Thank you," she said, sighing in appreciation as they sat on the stairs.

"You punched a priest," Seras stated.

"Yeah, so?"

"A Bishop, no less."

"Uh...huh?" Where was Seras going with this?

"In the face."

There was a pause. They just stared at each other before they burst out laughing. Yes. Yes she did. "He deserved it," the brunette declared. Seras could only agree as they continued to laugh at M'Quve's expense. Alex then looked around, finding that Van was no longer in the room, frowning slightly.

* * *

_**Wednesday Evening, November 19, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

Integra was furious, just plain furious. Not only did the Iscariots have the audacity to come charging over to her home, acting like they owned the place, but Alucard had deliberately ignored her order! Alucard stood there. He didn't look smug, nor did he look thoroughly shameful. Too stressed out to start yelling at him, she threw open one drawer, finding a cigar and quickly lighting the damn thing. As the carcinogens began to calm her nerves a little, she turned her eye on the vampire, face still ugly with anger.

"What the _hell_ was that about, Alucard?!"

He tilted his head curiously. "You'll have to elaborate, Integra."

"You deliberately disobeyed a direct order! I told you to protect Alex!"

"I did."

"I told you to remain at her side!"

"I did."

Her eyebrow twitched. "I told you to keep her away from my meeting with those papists!" He cleared his throat. "What?!"

"Your orders were for me to stay by her side, which I was the entire time, and to protect her, should they threaten her. They did threaten her, and I took action, just as you ordered."

"What about keeping her away?!" she demanded.

Much to her annoyance, he was rather calm in explaining, "You never gave me the order to keep her to a single room, nor to keep her away."

Integra blinked, nearly snapping her cigar in half. Alucard would have laughed right now, considering the face she was making, but thought he was in enough trouble as it was. "You're going to throw semantics in my face?" she asked slowly. "You're seriously... It was _implied_! Dammit!"

"I'll keep that in mind for next time, then," he said, grinning now.

Her eye narrowed at him grumpily. "Were you hoping to bait them into attacking, so you'd have an excuse to kill them? Is that why you let Alex roam? You used her as bait?!"

The smile dropped from his face like a stone, replaced by a look of shock. Integra watched as the emotions quickly changed. What was going through her servant's mind? Maybe he hadn't realized it, only wanting to see the Vatican agents for himself with the intention of killing them if they so much as sneezed. The director watched as his shock turned to sadness, then anger, hair covering his face as his lips pressed firmly together in a frown.

"Alucard," she called gently. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I realize now that the girl seems to mean something to you. I know you'd never deliberately put her in harm's way."

It might as well have been just that, he thought bitterly. Now realizing what he had subconsciously done, he was furious. What would have happened had he not been there to threaten the priest with a death sentence he was ready to have dealt himself had Integra not ordered him otherwise? Alexandra could have been hurt, or worse, killed. His desire to face the Iscariots had gotten in the way of what was important. After a moment, having closed his eyes, he calmed down.

Seeing that he no longer radiated with rage, Integra asked softly, "Are you alright, Count?"

"I'm fine," he replied hoarsely, face looking dead, figuratively speaking.

There was a silence between them and Integra frowned, not sure how to approach the topic. Tactfulness wasn't exactly her strong suit. She was used to being blunt with an unforgiving honesty. His behaviour around the girl was becoming clear to her, wondering when exactly it had happened. Was it in Canada? Just before returning home? It really wasn't any of her business, but she felt compelled to ask him about it anyway.

"Who is she to you, Alucard?"

He didn't answer at first. He didn't want to answer. Still, he respected his master, and her opinions. Integra was probably one of the few humans, let alone people, who understood him. "Alexandra has the same face as a woman I knew...a very long time ago."

Integra's brows furrowed. "How long ago?"

"Near the beginning, before my life as the thing before you." He closed his eyes, recalling her face, murmuring, "She died."

Integra could only feel sympathy for such a creature. Even as a monster, he could still feel the pain of loss. "What will you do about Alexandra then?"

Crimson orbs opened. "Nothing. It's her choice what she wants to do."

* * *

_**Wednesday Near-Midnight, November 19, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

_Knock, knock, knock._ Alex waited outside Van's door, hoping he would answer. Her right hand hurt again. _It had just healed too, dammit! That Mac—or whatever the fuck his name was—has an iron face!_ She flexed her fingers before hearing the door open. Looking up, she saw Van's vacant expression. She wanted to say something, but something caught in her throat. Rather than say anything, Van stepped aside for her, an invitation she accepted. He gestured to the stool, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, staring into space.

Alex sat on the stool, staring at him. "You hate Catholics," she stated, trying to get a confirmation for her observation.

He scoffed. "That obvious?"

She shook her head. "No, not until that Mac started provoking you like he knew something."

"Mac?" he repeated, raising an amused brow.

A shrug. "I forgot his difficult-to-pronounce name." The vampire chortled some. "So, who's Katherine?" Alex watched as he turned his face away. Frowning, she continued to pry, "I understand if you don't want to discuss anything in detail, but I want to know who I got angry over back there. I'd like to know who I was defending aside from you."

The silence added a depressing gloom to the atmosphere. The vampire was being stubborn, still not wishing to speak about it. However, Alex watched as he seemingly began to let her words sink in and he gave her a resigned look. "Katherine was a young woman I shared affection with. I rescued her when she was a little girl and I met her again years later and we..." he trailed off.

"You fell in love," she finished softly.

He nodded, staring out into space again, as if picturing the events like they were right in front of him. "Many were aware that I was a vampire, and sought to _purify_ Katherine as she was supposedly corrupted by me." He exhaled a shuddering breath, and Alex could see it as well, the horrible images playing through his head. "They caught her, tying her up in their church, meanwhile, they sent people to distract me. When I heard her screams, I knew, and then I ran." Alex couldn't help it. Tears fell down her face, but she didn't make a sound, even when Van made the most agonized expression any beast could muster. "I was too late. Those bastards had burned her alive!"

"Oh Van," Alex managed, covering her mouth.

He collapsed to the ground, burying his face in his hands. "I had just made it in time to hear her final breath! God, I could see she was in pain! Despite all that, she saw me and looked so...happy. And she was gone...just like that!"

Alex slipped off the stool, rushing to his side, letting him collapse in her arms, his body shaking. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry Van. I'm so sorry." Alex had no idea what it was like to lose someone so close, but his pain became contagious to the point that she felt utterly miserable for him.

After a few moments of his weeping, he'd begun to calm down. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and hoarse, "After that, I hunted down every single one of those murderers, slaughtering them." His tone had grown dark and angry, a side of Van that scared Alex a little. "I drained most of them dry, blind by my own rage and grief." He sighed, sitting up, staring elsewhere while the brunette watched him. "When I realized what I'd done, I never felt so horrified in my life. Katherine wouldn't have wanted me to become like them. It wasn't til later that I learned that it was the Vatican that had informed their Catholic followers what I was. Because of the atrocity I committed, they've been keeping track of my records, trying to hunt me down." He leaned against the wall, looking dazed. "I never wanted to drink blood directly from a human again. But I also never forgave them."

Alex watched as he closed his eyes, wiping her own face. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such a painful memory. I just wanted to know who she was."

He shook his head. "I should be thanking you, actually. It's been awhile since I spoke of it. Also, for defending Katherine's honour." Silver orbs stared at her softly.

"Anytime," she said, smiling.

He glanced down, nodding his head upwards. "How's your hand?"

The smile widened. "It feels pretty good, actually."

"You punched a priest...in the face," he said, a small smirk playing on his lips.

She laughed. It couldn't be helped. "Yes. Yes I did." And what a beautiful memory that was.

* * *

**A/N:** Woo! Two chapters in one day. I'm so proud of myself! And I had the opportunity to give insight into a crucial part of Van's past. TECHNICALLY, his real back story consists of Katherine being accused of being a witch, even though she wasn't. This declaration was made because she was associated with a vampire. The Vatican had nothing to do with Katherine's death, and he doesn't hate specifically Catholics, just religious extremists. Thus he doesn't follow religion. Everything else is pretty much the way it should be. I made it different so that he had a reason to hate the Vatican, specifically Iscariot, as they hunt monsters and those they deem heretics. It's why Van acted a bit like a psycho.

According to the Hellsing Wiki, M'Quve is apparently called Makube, but I went with M'Quve because it doesn't sound Japanese, and more...um...something else. However, _because_ he's called Makube, this leads to Alex calling him Mac, because she can't pronounce his fucking name. _I_ don't even know how to pronounce it.

So, please leave a review, your thoughts, any questions, your admissions of TEARS, and hugs for Van. He needs hugs! So does Alucard. Send some for him as well. He won't mind. Really. Thanks for reading!


	13. Ghosts

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Ghosts**

_**Friday Afternoon, November 21, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

"A Round Table Conference?" Alex repeated, staring at Integra.

The Head of Hellsing and Alexandra stood in the former's office, Integra standing near her windows to stare out. The old woman had a cigar clenched between her teeth after having explained to the young woman that members of a committee would be arriving shortly for said conference. After her apparent mistake at failing to inform Alex of M'Quve's purposeful visit, she thought it best that the rookie should know at least beforehand. Chances were good that they would request to meet her anyway.

"Yes," she affirmed. "It is made up of twelve high-standing members who serve under Her Majesty. Every now and then, these meetings come up where we give details on recent and crucial occurrences. In this case, I will be speaking to them about you."

The girl wasn't the least bit surprised, getting used to people talking about _her_ like she was the latest celebrity. "What will they say?"

"Who knows?" Integra said on a sigh. "They'll be shocked to learn why these vampires are after you. During the conference, they may wish to speak to you directly."

"Is there anything I _shouldn't_ say to them?"

A pause, and then the director turned around to face the brunette. "No. You're free to tell them anything." Alex nodded as Integra continued, "They'll be here within the hour. Mr. Drake has been working diligently on the research alongside Dr. Dacie. When the meeting begins, you'll be required to wait outside the conference room." The cigar was inhaled, smoke expelling afterwards. "That is all. Seras will escort you when it's time."

Dismissed, Alex left without a word, sighing to herself after closing the door. Now things have gotten real serious, haven't they? At least at Hellsing, she was safe. Hopefully. There hasn't been another attempt at securing her, so maybe they gave up. No, she decided. A vampire's train of thought ran differently than a human's. Those undead creatures didn't have reason to simply give up. They were tenacious and strong, making it easy for them to overpower humans.

Speaking of vampires, maybe she could visit Alucard. There _friendship_, if you can even call it that, was odd at best. He didn't seem bothered by her company, and Alex supposed that he was interesting enough that she had kept coming to see him. Maybe it was the fact he was—is—the real Dracula. It wasn't everyday you met someone who was supposedly fictional. Wait, that wasn't right, was it? In a way, Dracula was based off of Vlad the Impaler. Did that mean he _is_ Vlad the Impaler? The man was still famous after all these centuries after all the atrocities he had committed.

"Maybe I can ask him," she thought out loud.

The young woman headed straight for Alucard's basement, getting used to venturing down the steps. As she walked towards the door, she slowed down, realizing that he might be asleep still. He had no reason to join the conference. Integra had mentioned that the committee didn't take kindly to the presence of vampires, so the head usually kept them out. Stopping short of the door, Alex stared at it, debating whether to disturb the Count or not. Deciding, screw it, the door was pulled open. The scraping set her teeth on edge and she sighed with relief once it was over.

As she half-expected, Alucard wasn't to be seen. Possibly asleep in his coffin, at least for a couple more hours. Alex never really paid attention back at the hotel, especially when it came to him going to bed. Instead, she only found him asleep when she woke up from her own sleep, but he was always awake after she went to bed. Hell, Alex was a night owl and she stayed up quite a bit til about noon. Yes, he could walk around during the day, but wasn't that exhausting for a vampire? There had to be some truth to the theories about vampires. For a moment, Alex stared over at Alucard's coffin. She had the insane urge to listen through the cover again.

"_You may listen to it whenever you wish, my dear Alexandra."_

Heat rose to her cheeks, recalling the vague memory. All she could remember after that was waking up in her bed the next morning. Upon awakening, she had wondered if it had all been a dream. She didn't recall coming to her room that night, so did it really happen? Whenever it came to Alucard, everything seemed so surreal. It was especially true whenever she had indulged in his heartbeat. After a few minutes, Alex had forgotten what the dark figure in her visions had called her, but it nagged at the back of her mind constantly.

Rather than indulge in her guilty little pleasure, she stared at his throne-like seat and sat in it instead. It still wasn't any more comfortable than the last time, but it didn't bother her too much. Frankly, she was more concerned with the fact that she felt so damn small in it. Alucard, having such an intimidating frame, fit so well with the chair, that Alex doubted anyone could compare. Brown orbs turned to the table. She blinked, finding the radio there. How odd. The first time she visited his lair, the radio wasn't even here.

Turning towards it in the chair, she reached over, turning it down next to nothing so as not to disturb the vampire when she flipped it on. The station was filled with that static background noise and she pursed her lips, puzzled. The tuner was turned clockwise and opposite. Every now and then, she thought she heard something. What was wrong with this thing? It had worked a few nights ago! Frowning, she moved to turn it off but stopped short when music came through very clearly all of sudden.

While Alex listened, she found herself closing her eyes, not recognizing the artist. However, she could appreciate the woman's voice as it seemed to evoke a strange and pleasant emotion in her. What was this all of a sudden? As the song poured through her soul, she felt herself transporting to that distant land again. There stood the castle, and she was in the throne room with that man again. His visage, concealed, as always. Why did she always see this figure in her small dreams, but never his face? Again, she could only see his eyes; a familiar blue.

"_Katarina,"_ he said in that strange accent. Where had she heard it before? _"Katarina, my love. Come to me."_

Alex stared at him, watching as he outstretched a hand, armoured with a black gauntlet that matched his armour. His hair was black, and his eyes were blue. The cape that draped over him was as black as the rest of him, the lining a deep red, as scarlet as blood. When the man stood, he was tall. And despite the fact that he stood in an orange beam of sunlight, she still could not see his face. Once again, he reached out for her, offering her to take his hand. Those eyes remained fixed upon her, unblinking, and with an emotion that was equally soft and intense. He just stared at her, hand reaching for her. After a moment, she found herself reaching slowly for it. The further she reached, the closer she seemed to him, as if space was bringing them closer, defying physics. Was the gap between them slowly shrinking without either of their notice? Or was it _his_ doing?

_"Katarina,"_ he breathed.

The hand that reached back halted. Who was Katarina? What did Alex have to do with this woman whom this man had obviously mistaken her for? However, regardless of his intense scrutiny of Alex before him, he seemed quite convinced that _she_ was his Katarina. But, she couldn't be! The hand dropped, and his eyes seemed to show sadness in that second, like he was about to cry. Alex stared, astonished, when he did cry. It wasn't the usual bodily fluid she expected, as blood seemed to contrast brightly against the shadows of his face.

A startling change of scenery began to dissolve the room she was in, like ash floating away into a blaze of flames. Even this black soldier seemed to disappear, replaced by another instance of him, battling against an opposing army. In one hand, a sword, the other, a long spear. With a swing of his sword, he struck down his enemies, spilling gallons upon gallons of blood. No body could hold that much, but it continued to flow as if coming from a waterfall. It surrounded her, but did not touch her. It gushed past her like a tidal wave, and in the distance, he stood amongst the blood, taking in the substance, a red and black aura consuming him.

Alex stood behind him, the soldier bent over something, his form shaking. Then she heard it; the weeping. At the first sound, she felt her heart literally crack, then break. It was painful, too painful! She cried out, falling to her knees, gripping at her chest. Tears streamed down her face, unable to breathe. Why did it hurt so much? The girl looked up, seeing a mass of brown waves falling out of the knight's arms. Urging herself to move, she managed to shift closer. Peering around him, she gasped in shock, seeing herself. This woman looked as if asleep. Was she dead?

Alex reached out shakily, only to have herself blackout and open her eyes to the stoney chamber that belonged to Alucard. Her hand was extended outwards, trembling, her mouth ajar, eyes wide and awake. The pain in her heart still lingered as a terrible memory and she grasped her chest, slapping her other hand over her mouth as a sob escaped. That was the most vivid vision yet. Why did her imagination suddenly get so out of control? The last couple of times were so tame compared to this. It was such a dramatic escalation, that it had overwhelmed her.

Shakily, she turned off the radio, gnashing her teeth, willing for her tears to stop, hand still on her mouth. Her efforts to stop were useless, and her silent weeping continued relentlessly. Standing abruptly, she intended to run back to her room. Feet carried her swiftly, slamming the door behind her, down the corridor and up the stairs. The running never stopped, and Alucard could still hear them echoing through the mansion. Sitting up, cover flipping over, he ground his teeth, gripping the edges of the coffin, threatening to splinter it.

* * *

_**Friday Evening, November 21, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

It had been awhile since Integra Hellsing had to call a meeting like this. The room was simple and elegant, wooden wall panels, hidden behind them being thirteen inches of steel. In the centre, a large elongated oval table. Around it was twelve high-backed chairs, her own included at one end closest to the double doors. Seated in these chairs were herself, and eleven others, with young Sir Irons at the other end of the table, young Sir Penwood sitting at his right, and an old lieutenant-general that went by the name of Rob Walsh sitting at his left. He, along with with the Sir Irons Integra had known thirty years ago, were the only ones, aside from herself, out of the Convention of Twelve, that survived the Zeppelin Affair.

Standing to her right was Van Drake. Though he normally dressed in black attire of dress shirts, slacks, boots, and a leather duster, this evening, he had gone for a more formal appearance, attired in an entirely black suit. The fact that he wore almost nothing but black just seemed to make him more pale, his face a stark contrast against the darkness of his form. After the meeting with M'Quve, he seemed considerably calmer for some unfathomable reason. Had he and Alexandra talked? Integra was well aware of his despise for the Vatican, and the reasons behind it. It was a relief to see that Van was not in a mood whenever the topic of the Vatican came up.

"Sir Integra," the young Irons spoke up, looking straight at Hellsing's head. "You called upon this meeting to discuss evidence recently discovered during your investigation on a current case. Firstly, I believe it essential that you explain the details of said investigation."

"Yes," Integra agreed. A gloved hand reached into her olive green blazer, pulling out an advanced memory stick of sorts and sliding it into a reader on the table, where a holographic representation of Alex was rotating above the centre of the table. "This is Alexandra Rows. It came to my organization's attention that patterned killings were being made in Canada. All women were in their twenties, brunettes, and they were all deflowered."

There was a murmuring amongst the members, with the exception of the three at the end opposite of her. Young Penwood leaned forward slightly as he spoke up timidly, "Not _one_ was a virgin? Did they turn into ghouls?"

"Fortunately, no," she replied as crime scene photos appeared in the air. "For a reason we didn't know at the time, these women were drained of their blood, and then beheaded, thus disallowing the transformation. In the end, it was discovered that they were looking for someone specific, not with the intention to kill her, but use her."

"For what purpose?" Irons asked.

"I'm getting to that. Nearly a month ago, I sent our top agent to intercept these vampires, and find who they were looking for before they did. Alexandra Rows was then established as their true target. My agent, with the help of Mr. Van Drake, then brought back the woman in question, with only a single clue to their motives. Her blood." Another murmur. Integra stared at them while other images popped up, revealing Van's research. "Naturally, to delve into the matter, we had some tests done. Mr. Drake?"

He nodded once, taking one step forward, ignoring the small flinches from the convention members. "As vampires, we can see things in blood that humans cannot. We have the ability of distinction, whether it be through taste, smell, sight, touch, and hearing. In this case, I was able to observe that Miss Rows' blood is different. After conducting a few experiments, it is apparent that her blood is the key to unlocking something in a vampire's physiology."

"What do you mean?" Penwood enquired.

Van smiled wryly. "I mean to say, is that traditionally, true vampires can only be produced from virgins bitten by a vampire of the opposite gender. Traditionally," he repeated, causing a panicked look in some of the members. He knew very well of the artificial vampires created by Millennium decades ago. "This is different from the research of the Last Battalion," he reassured, some of the looks disappearing into curiosity. "It's much worse than that, I'm afraid."

"W-Worse?" Penwood stammered.

Van closed his eyes. "Chastity is no longer a prerequisite. Gender also no longer factors into the reproduction." Shocked gasps echoed around the room, though he and Integra remained impassive. "At least, that is what will happen if Miss Rows ever falls into their hands." He looked up, allowing them to watch the video to show the results of his experiments. "Her blood is the key to this new generation of vampires. For example, if a vampire drank a sufficient amount of her blood, their physiology would change, granting them the ability to transform any human into a vampire. Ghouls would no longer be a threat. However," he said quietly, a deep frown on his face, "they could potentially create more vampires, creatures that are far more fearsome than ghouls. Ghouls are feeble shells of the people they once were, and in natural cases, killing the host vampire would by extension destroy the ghouls it created."

The Lt. General's eyes narrowed. "Why would they want to create more vampires? Vampires as they are now just means more food for them."

"Lieutenant-General," Integra called out. "Normally, I would agree with you. However, it's becoming apparent that vampires are becoming less and less each day. Virginity is a rarity these days, and I'm beginning to think that these damned creatures are beginning to fear their end. There is strength in numbers, and their numbers are low. They're probably becoming desperate, and it's natural instinct to wish for survival, however the means."

Rob Walsh frowned. "Regardless of that fact, you never really intended to exterminate all vampires, did you, Sir Integra?"

"No," she admitted, fingers clasped together in front of her face, elbows on the table's surface. "Some vampires do try to lead normal, quiet lives, or in...other ways that benefit humanity." Van's mouth twitched at that. "Some didn't have a choice in the matter, and they still wish to live peacefully. We are not Iscariot, whom would kill them without question."

Irons sighed, looking weary just by listening to this. "So, vampires would be able to reproduce more freely. And...Ms. Rows is currently residing here, correct?"

"Yes. I have her standing outside, with the idea in mind that some of you wished to discuss with her yourselves. But let me assure you, gentleman, that she is a target. This young woman had been living a normal life before any of this had occurred. She won't be able to tell you anything, except what you have already been informed of this moment."

"You've kept her well informed of her part in all of this?" Irons asked.

The director nodded. "Yes. She has every right to know. In fact, she's been going through extensive training so that she will be able to defend herself in the future."

"You're training her?" Penwood repeated, flabbergasted. "A civilian?"

"Please bring her inside," Irons requested.

Integra considered her fellow members for a moment, turning her gaze to Van. The vampire nodded once, going to the door, speaking softly outside the door. Not long after, Alex followed Van into the room. Since Alexandra was aware that she may be presented personally to the council, she had dressed somewhat formally for the occasion. The girl had decided on simple black dress pants, a white blouse, and a black button up tailored vest. The feeling of eyes on her, scrutinizing her every detail, proved to be quite uncomfortable. She didn't like attention. Integra went to stand to allow Alex her seat for the time being, but the woman caught sight of Alex's shaking head, content to just stand beside her, Van standing on Integra's left.

"Ms. Rows," Irons began. "Do you know why you are here?"

Alex hesitated, not sure of the right answer. Remembering what Integra had told her a few nights ago, she said, "For the protection of the human race."

Irons seemed to be pleased with that response. "You are training to become a vampire hunter, correct?"

"Yes."

"Why did you choose to hunt vampires? Is it a desire for revenge?"

The question threw her off. "Revenge?"

"For attacking you, turning you into a victim in this whole thing," he clarified.

_Victim._ The word left a bad taste in her mouth. It was like he was calling her weak and useless, the very terms she abhorred when it came to herself. As he waited for her response, Alex frowned, thinking over how to answer in the most polite way possible. Not bothering to hide her displeasure, she replied, " With all due respect, I don't appreciate what you're implying. If I was a victim, I'd be dead already, or tortured right at this moment."

Irons looked shocked at her response, as did everybody else, except for Integra, Van, and Sir Walsh. Instead, those three seemed to smile with subtle respect. Sir Irons cleared his throat. "Yes, but..."

She scoffed then. "I may have been rescued, but otherwise, I came out of it relatively unharmed. Don't call me a victim. The ones that died because they didn't have what those vampires are looking for...they're the victims. I feel insulted, not just for myself, but for those other people you seem to be forgetting about. I don't care who you people are, or what you do. I'm not doing this out of revenge. I'm doing this because I want to do something rather than sit and wait. But tell me, what the hell are _you_ guys doing? I haven't seen what _you_ can do, just Hellsing, so I'm hoping you don't expect any respect out of me just on your word. So don't sit there acting like you know me."

There was a cold silence about the room. After a moment, the young Sir Irons sighed, giving her an apologetic smile. "I have greatly offended you. I give my most humblest apologies, Ms. Rows."

Alex had a hardened expression, looking considering. "I _suppose_ I can forgive you."

"It won't happen again," he promised. She nodded in acceptance at that, her expression softening. "Why have you chosen to train?" he repeated with a little more respect.

"I just told you, didn't I? I want to fight back. I'm not letting them take me away without a fight," she declared firmly, her face hard again.

There was a sudden presence in the room, the temperature dropping slightly. Everyone, with the exception of Van, shivered as a dark presence entered the room. However, the vampire did seem distracted by something, and it wasn't because of Alucard phasing into the room like a shadow. Alex looked over at the Count, surprised to see him here. There was a smirk on his devilish face, but he wasn't paying attention to any of the surprised stares directed at him. A moment later, Seras had run through the doors, armed with her Vladimir rifles, stance battle-ready.

Integra regarded the vampires with a sense of dread. Did they sense something? "What is it?" she asked them.

Alucard turned his gaze to his master, smirk widening. "It comes..."

"Master, what _is_ this feeling?" Seras asked.

Van stood close between Integra and Alex, eyes darting around, as if trying to pinpoint the source of an atmospheric disturbance. The committee members just stared at the vampires, perplexed by their behaviour. Suddenly, the lights flickered, becoming more erratic for a few moments before shutting off completely, the power in the room going out completely. Alex's breathing quickened, swallowing hard as she tried desperately to peer through the dark. There was a panicked muttering amongst the committee members as some of the less seasoned members rose out of their seats, demanding to know what was going on.

"Everyone!" Integra called out. "Please just remain calm! It's probably just a power failure. We have back up generators for this reason. Just take your seats. Everything will be fine momentarily."

Though her tone had gotten the desired effect, everyone calming down, Alex was sure that Integra wasn't convinced by her own claim. There was a nagging feeling of fear, threatening to eat her up from inside with the suspense. The lights never came back on, and the convention members became more impatient than frightened as time dragged on. Alex's feet stopped listening to her, moving her backwards. Why was this happening? As she backed up, she found herself pressed against something firm.

The girl nearly screamed in surprise, but a gloved hand covered her mouth as she felt that something lean towards her ear, speaking with Alucard's voice, "Do not fear, my dear Alexandra. I will not allow harm to come your way."

Alex turned her head without thinking, half-hoping to be able to see him. There was strange brushing sensation on her lips, and she could see his eyes in the dark. No fear or embarrassment factored into her thoughts. Alucard was all that she could see, and he was staring right back at her. He had pulled away just after she felt something light on her lips. Had they just nearly...? The realization began to sink in, and then something at the corner of her eye caught her attention.

There were gasps of surprise and the sounds of chairs being tipped over. Above the table was a pair of bright blue dots glowing brightly in the air. Those lights expanded like water, something strange being formed. Alucard hissed, a large manic grin on his face as this light turned into a white ghostly figure, misting around its edges. Everyone in the room just stared at this strange phenomena as it solidified its image. When it finished, all that could be seen was the blare of two bright dots for eyes, a large grin on its face, and the fact that it had its arms extended out, as if to embrace its audience with a dark intention.

"Integra! What on earth is that thing?! What is going on?!" one of the members demanded.

The director gritted her teeth, unable to answer. Like she would know. She had never seen anything like this. It was similar to how Alucard looked at times, only this was the opposite. Instead of a blazing shadow, it was a misty light. What _was_ this? Integra looked over at her servant, who stood tall behind Alex, grinning with that excitement he could never hide, or never bothered to.

"Alucard," she began softly, "what's going on? What is this?"

Alucard didn't even look at her, chuckling darkly. "I believe our enemy is sending us a message." As if to confirm this, the smile on the glowing apparition grew wider.

* * *

**A/N:** Woo! I actually like how this chapter turned out. Sorry, meant to work on this a couple days ago, but I woke up with a cold. My nose was running like water and I was sneezing so much. I'm still stuffed up but the cold isn't as bad as it usually gets with me this time. So, I'm recovering and I managed to get this in today. I was going to add more to this chapter, but I think the cliffhanger is a good place to stop. Now, Alex's visions are becoming more elaborate, as you can see. First time it happened, it only lasted a couple sentences. Her visions are GROWING. Also, I'll give you guys a hint as to what she was hearing on Alucard's radio. Actually, I'll give you a few hints. One, it's by Florence and The Machine. Two, it's on their _Lungs_ album. Three, as far as I know, nobody has made a Hellsing AMV with it. I'll tell you next chapter what it is, but feel free to guess what it is (I guarantee you'll get it wrong too XD). I just learned about the song today, and I thought it was actually very fitting to the story in general, and not just the scene.

Anyway, not going to get another chapter up tonight, but I will hopefully get it up tomorrow. MASSIVE PLOT POINT CHAPTER. You'll get your first real taste of the enemy! I'll try to work on as much as I can tonight. So, please leave a review, your thoughts, any questions, and of course, your guesses on the mystery song. Thanks for reading!


	14. A Deathly Invitation

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**A Deathly Invitation**

_**Friday Evening, November 21, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

Crimson eyes gleamed at the sight before Alucard and these humans. This white mass, that lit up the room just enough for everyone to see each others' faces, seemed to stand on the table, arms outstretched with a foreboding promise. Integra clenched her teeth together, eye wide, staring intently at this ghostly figure. Just what _was_ this thing? What did it want? Alexandra looked up at it, her back still against Alucard. This strange occurrence even distracted her from the fact that he was so close.

"W-what is it?" Penwood asked, standing close to an equally shocked Irons, who merely shook his head.

Seras trained her guns on the spectre, waiting for any indication of a real threat. Van also had his pistol drawn, aimed right at the intruder. However, Alucard knew they were watching this thing with their third eye, their own eyes gleaming a bright red. The Count grew aware of the fact that Alex was now clutching behind her, grasping the fabric of his coat. This pleased him, but knew that she was unaware of it, reacting out of fear. His hands ached to just make contact with her, but he restrained the desire, watching as the ghost dropped its arms to its sides, standing straight. The only thing that was visually coherent was the toothy and bright smile, and its blue eyes. For some reason, he knew those eyes. They were like his, matching in ferocity, but of a fierce azure.

"_Good evening, Knights of the Round Table,"_ it greeted with a man's voice, the sound resonating like a dark echo, thick with a strange accent that could have been British, but it was...different, somehow. _"I come, bearing a message to you all. I am Gabriel. You have something I want. I would very much like you to hand it over."_

"And what would that be?" Integra asked coolly.

Gabriel chuckled, misty hands clasping behind his back. _"Don't be so coy, my dear Ms. Hellsing. I don't have to explain what you already know. This will be the only time I ask nicely. It is, however, nice to finally meet her. My lovely little EVE." _Gabriel directed his eyes towards Alex, and she flinched, feeling cold all of a sudden. _"Don't be frightened, little one. I do not wish to harm you. After all, you are _very_ special."_

A strange possessiveness overtook Alucard, causing him move in front of her, sending the spectre a challenging smirk. "Well, if this isn't interesting? You're the one I saw in that Bateman's memories. A vampire, yet you seem to have remarkable talents."

Gabriel grinned even more. Alex watched from behind the Count, wondering what he was thinking. "Alucard..."

_"Ah, if it isn't the No-Life King himself. A pleasure."_ He gave a deep bow, standing straight after a moment. _"I've waited a long time to meet you, Alucard. However, I didn't come here to have a friendly chat. Although...this presents a rare opportunity to make a formal challenge."_ Alucard just smiled. _"You are the father of all children of the night, and so you have been rightly feared by humans and vampires alike. Your power is unmatched...or at least that is what everyone likes to believe."_

Integra's eye narrowed. What did he mean by that? Alucard's brows just rose, intrigued. "Oh? And you would know who my match would be?"

The smile softened into something foreboding and knowing. _"I believe you can tell just by looking. I won't boast any further than that, as I'm sure you've heard plenty of that from riffraff."_ He paused, raising a hand, fingers clenched somewhat in a challenging gesture. _"I propose that we put your title as the No-Life King, the one true immortal, the father of vampirism, on the line. Whoever loses, forfeits their life, of course. Something, I am sure, that appeals greatly to you."_

Sharp teeth were bared in an unholy smile, Alucard being quite pleased with the challenge. "I've hardly spoken to you, and you're already making my blood boil with excitement. How fun it will be to wipe you from the earth. You're very bold to take me on. I like that." He emitted a dark chuckle, upper body shaking with excitement. "I can't wait! I accept your offer! I look forward to annihilating you!"

Gabriel mirrored the Count's glee. _"I too look forward to our battle. However, we shall see who will win in the end, No-Life King."_ He straightened, then peered past Alucard towards the girl behind him. _"As for you, my dear, I can't wait to meet you personally."_

Alex flinched, feeling that chill again, resisting the urge to hide behind Alucard. "Go to hell," she spat.

He chortled. _"Oh, but my dear...I _am_ Hell. But, you'll find that out soon enough."_

The girl shivered. Something about this guy really frightened her for some reason. Without really meaning to, but truly needing it, she reached up, grasping the back of Alucard's coat. Alucard felt it with acute awareness. Alexandra was afraid. Existing as a being that radiated unmatched power, he did not feel fear for anything, but sensing Alex's distress, something enraged him that such a creature would evoke such a feeling in her. It brought him back to that moment so long ago, when Katarina was being violently raped, crying out in pain and fear. Alucard had tried his best to help keep her from experiencing such a feeling again, and now Alex was exhibiting the same emotions, subconsciously clinging to him as a pillar of strength. Alucard would be the walls and the castle that defended her, and the army that would destroy all those who dared to threaten her.

Integra slammed her hands on the table, glaring at the white mass. "What do you hope to gain from this venture of yours?! Answer me!"

Gabriel turned to the director. _"It's quite simple. I wish to regain the glory of the vampires. Nowadays, vampires have grown weak, and this virgin business is...well, ridiculous."_ He paused for a moment, thinking something over. _"Permit me to ask you something."_ Integra's eye narrowed, showing she was listening. _"Did you ever find it strange that only virgins of the opposite sex were the only acceptable candidates for being vampires? Do you know _why_ that is crucial? Not once has anybody questioned this. What makes being a virgin so important?"_

Integra stared. Honestly, it did come across her mind once or twice, but never questioned it, only accepted the facts. "What are you getting at?"

The blue eyes gleamed brightly, teeth bared even more in glee. _"Has it ever occurred to you that vampires are not of the damned?"_ Everybody murmured at this, Integra staring wide-eyed. _"Vampires have always been feared by those who do not bother to understand them. However, even if we are not of the condemned, we are as much cursed as we are blessed."_

"What nonsense is this?!" Integra demanded.

_"It's unfair that only virgins can walk eternity. Being a vampire is a lonely and wearisome existence. We are forced to watch our loved ones die, because we ourselves cannot die. We cannot produce children. Do you believe it fair that rape victims have been robbed of their right to live forever? Is it right to condemn them, marking them as ghouls before they even become one? Think about that for a moment."_

"What useless prattle," said Alucard, cutting into the conversation, grabbing Gabriel's attention once more. "Vampirism is an existence that must be earned, not handed out like an everyday product. Virginity is a fail-safe in protecting the balance that's in place. If everyone was a vampire, life would die, and in the end, so would we. There's no such thing as immortality. Not for you, not for them, and not for me. That's just the way it is."

Gabriel sent him a mocking little smile. _"I'm sad to hear you say that, Count. After all, do you not wish for the ability to keep your beloved forever, now that she is right in front of you again?"_ Alucard's face fell then, his smug expression replaced with an insurmountable rage. _"You've already been denied of your happiness. The second time was just an attempt to relive a fairy tale to smother up the pain. Has it eased at all since her passing?"_

"_SILENCE!_" Alucard demanded, a dark aura consuming him. "You will not speak of her!" He raised a hand, clenching it tightly into a fist. "I will crush you for your arrogance!" He grinned psychotically, lengthened hair draping menacingly around his form, covering one half of his face, crimson eyes gleaming. "When I'm through with you, you'll be begging to die!"

The spectre laughed manically. _"I look forward to seeing you try. Until then, I'd keep her close if I were you. She will be mine to do with what I please. And your title will also belong to me. Enjoy the time you have left."_

The figure began misting away to nothing, and when it was completely gone, it took a couple moments for the power to come back on. The convention members just stood around the table, shocked, and Integra was gritting her teeth. Seras and Van looked at one another then around, sensing that the presence had gone. The dark aura that flamed menacingly around the Count did not abate however, his fury still strong at this point. The old woman looked over at her servant, considering ordering him to calm down, but thought better of it. One could only hold so much anger inside, and they would have to find a way to vent it somehow. For now, she left the vampire alone to calm down on his own.

"Master?" Seras quietly called out, approaching Alucard with caution.

Van reached out to grab her arm, shaking his head. "Best you leave him be. He's not in his right mind." Seras frowned, but nodded.

Meanwhile, Alex still clung to his back, shaking some. It took a few moments for it to register that Gabriel had left and the room regained the lights. Though she had felt the tension in Alucard's form, she was only just now seeing the anger that emanated from him. The shadows writhing around his form barely touched her, nearly caressing the skin of her hands, but never actually touching her. If she tried to touch the black mass, what would have felt like? Could she grasp it?

Swallowing, she looked up at him, and the image gave her a sense of deja vu. The memory of her dream only a couple hours ago came to the forefront of her mind, flashing that scene of the dark knight curled over a dead copy of herself. Fingers tightened in the fabric of the vampire's coat tightly. What did this mean? Why was she comparing it? Alucard wasn't crying, he was seething. Besides, the eyes were completely different, even if they both exuded a powerful presence. The dark knight also gave her a sense of strange gentleness, while Alucard was unadulterated violence and madness.

"A...Alucard," she murmured with uncertainty.

The sound of her voice cut through his anger, his gaze softening. Gradually, the shadows dissipated, his muscles relaxing, starting from where she touched him, the calm spreading through his body. Integra watched the transition with utmost fascination. Even though they had not known each other long, Alexandra had the most amazing effect on Alucard's mood. Did the woman from his past also have this ability? The fact that he easily conceded to Alex puzzled her, even though she knew the reason now. Alucard had told his master that he would not force anything on Alex. He would not tell her a word. Only when Alex willingly came to him without his influence would he tell her everything.

Integra had to give the vampire some credit for his self-control. Most would have succumbed to those urges by now, especially a vampire. Alucard's hair had returned to normal length, but still covered half his visage, expressionless. Alex stood there, watching him revert back to a state of serenity. Fingers relinquished the coat as Alucard turned to face her. Eyes met with some kind of strange knowing from the vampire, something Alex didn't comprehend. Not yet anyway.

* * *

_**Sunday Morning, November 23, 2031, Somewhere in England...**_

The sound of birds chirping coincided with the ringing of church bells. Church-goers gathered inside, listening to the reverend as he recited passages from the bible. Some recited along with him. The choir emitted a melancholy tune, drowning out the sound of echoing boot steps. Some of the patrons began to take notice of two individuals dressed in long black hooded coats. One was a woman, a strand of red hair visible in front of her face. The other wore a plain black steel mask that was shaped to fit a face, but it only had red eyes on its visage. The choir trailed off, everybody staring at these strangers. Some looked afraid, mothers holding their curious children closely. The pastor's brows furrowed some. This pair moved onto the upper platform, joining the minister while everybody just continued to stare.

"Excuse me? Is there something I can help you with?"

The woman turned her head to regard the priest, red lips smiling. "We have come to confess."

He blinked, not sure how to take this. "Well, everybody has their share of sins. God forgives all."

"Does He now?" She chuckled. "Yes, but we haven't come to confess sins that we've already committed." She and her companion turned toward the others sitting on the benches. "We came to confess to a sin that will happen. For instance—darling..."

The masked man's black gloved fingers clenched, flicking some. A flash of red was seen, but for a moment, nothing seemed to have happened. Suddenly, a spray of blood burst from the choir as each person split apart into pieces. People screamed bloody murder, many jumping out of their seats. The priest had fallen over on his rear, staring in shock, eyes and mouth wide open. What _was_ this?!

"W-who are y-you?! What d-do you w-want?!" he cried out desperately.

The woman smiled again. "To bathe in the blood of filthy humans."

The man screamed for a second just as his head was severed from his body, rolling across the floor, evoking more screams as people tried to rush towards the double doors. They were slammed shut, trapping every soul inside. Those who tried getting close only ended up being torn apart by a red flash of something small and thin. The red substance splashed and drenched everyone, putting them all into a panic.

The woman laughed derisively. "Where's your god now? Pitiful, insignificant creatures. Kill them, my dear Elijah."

"_Yes, my master,_" came a muffled voice beneath the mask. The screams that followed consumed the area, birds flying away, the sun still shining brightly.

* * *

_**Sunday Afternoon, November 23, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

Vampires; they are not of the damned? What did that mean? What did virginity have to do with becoming such a creature? Gabriel had told the head of Hellsing to consider what it meant. If the Iscariot organization had heard such a thing, they would have been going even more insane, crying blasphemy at the creature. And to think, he had personally challenged Alucard. To what end? It was just a title, wasn't it? It was something that belonged strictly to the Count. Only _he_ could be the father of all vampires. The way Gabriel had presented himself only served to baffle Integra. The declaration of a battle to the death against Hellsing, all for the sake of Alexandra. Once again, the old woman found herself rolling around the questions.

"Come in," she said upon hearing a knock.

A staff member came in with a file. "Sir Integra! Something terrible has happened!"

He began to speak quickly but coherently as Integra looked at the photos. Integra's eyes widened at them, unable to believe what she was looking at. "Impossible," she breathed. "Just impossible!"

Bodies were strewn everywhere inside a church. However, that wasn't what disturbed her. What disturbed her was the way their bodies looked. Fatal wounds looked too straight, even if the flesh was beginning to sag at the time the pictures were taken. Beyond that, some of the benches were in neat pieces upon the ground stained with puddles. Fingers clenched the photo tightly. Looking at another photo, she noticed that the floor had a strange pattern upon it done in blood. Realizing that it was words, she squinted her eye, flipping to another picture, finding a differently angled image, allowing legibility. Reading it, her single eye widened once more. Could it be? Teeth ground together as she tried desperately to piece it all together.

"Where is this?"

"Saint Mary's Church," he said. "Reports of the crime scene indicate that it happened during mass. The method was so brutal and inhuman, that they had sent us their findings."

"Call upon Mr. Drake. This case must be addressed immediately."

"Yes, ma'am." And he left.

"Alucard!" Integra called out fiercely.

Before her, a shadow began to appear like a ghost, becoming less transparent and forming her servant, wearing his hat, covering his face to hide from the afternoon sun. "Waking me up in the middle of the day is becoming a constant habit of yours, my master."

Alucard's grin lessened slightly when Integra gestured him over with a finger. When he walked over, he took the photos Integra handed him. "What's the first thing that comes to mind when you look at how the bodies have been destroyed?"

The vampire eyed her for a moment, then looked over the images, flipping through through one at a time. "He's dead," he said simply.

"I know," she replied quietly. "I know..." Another knock. "Come in."

Van stepped through the door, barely taking a glance at Alucard. The young vampire looked dishevelled with sleep. "Do you have a habit of waking vampires in the middle of the day? What's so important that you had to disturb what little rest I get?"

Integra sent him a hard stare. "Something of great interest to you."

Raising a brow, Van ventured over, taking the photos Alucard held out. "What's this?" He looked through them, eyes darkening at the sight. "Jesus..."

"Keep looking," she urged.

He did, and when he got to the one with the message written in blood, his eyes narrowed. "_Greetings From Hell. Catch me when you can._" he recited. "There's a word in a language I'm unfamiliar with."

Alucard stepped over, looking at the scarlet script, muttering some to himself. "It's Hungarian," he explained, reciting the word fluently, "_Hasfelmetsz__ő._ It's a signature. It translates as _Ripper_."

Van gritted his teeth. Years... It had been years since he had last heard of any sign that would lead to this century-old case. Now a long overdue clue was in his grasp, hands shaking. He had vowed to capture this infamous killer, knowing full well how it was capable of such brutal methods of murder. This crime was completely different, but the message was relatively the same. And the reference...

"Judging by the message, I'm being called out," Van explained.

"You are not the only one being drawn out," Integra replied, a puzzled expression directed at her by Van. "Knowing that you will be going there, I'll be having Alucard accompany you. If there is anything you require, take it. This assignment will undoubtedly be dangerous. You will leave the moment the sun sets."

* * *

_**Sunday Evening, November 23, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

Steam curled in the air as Alex relaxed her aching body, soaking in a hot bath filled with a vast amount of suds and bubbles. The tub was made out of cast iron with feet. Though she had been in the mansion awhile, she had never used the tub, always going for a long shower instead. Brown strands clung to her face, her cheeks flush from the heat. Toes emerged from the deep water, and through the bubbles, wiggling some as she stared at them dazedly.

Arms wrapped around her legs as she stared off into space. She hadn't seen Alucard since the Round Table Conference. Why did it bother her so much? It wasn't like he was obligated to provide her company whenever she thought of him. Hell, she wasn't even interested in him. Every now and then, he just popped up to bug her. Her last real conversation with him was the night that he had asked her to a dance. It was strange but she had went along with it. The conversation went downhill from there, in a not-so-bad way. Why did he call her beautiful? Eccentric, he definitely was, but it sounded so sincere. The thought that Dracula had a crush on her suddenly popped in her mind. Relentless ideas of the Count bringing her chocolate and flowers, and handing over a kitten just kept coming. Her imagination then conjured the image of him handing over somebody's head on a plate.

_Pop!_ And she just stared, eyebrows in straight lines, and her mouth in a deep frown. No. Fucking. Way. Alex then burst out laughing. Her imagination was so horrible sometimes. The idea of Alucard _ever_ being interested in her was absolutely absurd. True, he had said things that seemed like he was complimenting her, and maybe he was, but again, the idea of it was truly absurd. Leaning back her head with eyes closed, she imagined Alucard laughing at the idea.

"Good evening, Alexandra," said a sultry voice that she knew too well.

Brown orbs shot open, staring unblinkingly into crimson irises. "Alucard," she breathed. Something about his eyes looked familiar. Realization sunk in and she was shrieking, a fist flying up out of the water and straight into his big stupid nose! "GET OUT!"

Though his nose was bleeding, he was laughing, the sound becoming muffled as he phased through the wall into her room. Alex could still hear him even as she drained the water and grabbed a towel. By the time she left the bathroom, she was tightly wrapped in it, but her bare skin was still covered with suds. Alucard was sitting on her couch, looking smug as usual, his nose perfectly fine. Not a single drop of blood in sight. The vampire looked up, taking in her appearance as she marched towards him with the intent to kill, or at least injure him in some way. Hm, it was a pity that the towel wasn't shorter. Her thighs were completely covered, which disappointed him, as he would have drank in the sight shamelessly.

"You!" A hand grabbed an expensive looking vase as she went at him. "I'll fucking kill you!" she declared, ready to smash his face in.

He caught her wrist firmly, and stood, towering over her, staring her down with those eyes and intimidating her with that smile he always wore. "I'd be careful what you destroy. That's an expensive decoration you've got in your hand. My master wouldn't be pleased to find it broken."

"I'll tell her your face broke it," she readily replied, trying to yank her wrist away. "What the hell were you doing in the bathroom?! _Spying_ on me?"

He laughed, releasing her. Alex fell back onto the couch, giving him that expressive look of anger again. God, how he loved her scowling face. "Please. I don't need to spy on you to know what you look like naked." Alex blinked, turning red. As if he had x-ray vision, she tried vainly to cover herself, despite the towel already being there. He grinned. "Relax. It's called imagination."

That didn't make her feel any better. "Why are you here?" she demanded more calmly.

"I'm leaving again."

This news surprised her, but why should it? He went on missions all the time. Still, she couldn't help a small frown. "Oh. Why'd you feel the need to tell me that? You expecting permission or something from me, just because you're my bodyguard?"

The vampire angled his head. The movement kind of reminded Alex of a confused puppy. Suddenly, he was leaning over her, trapping her in a similar way like that night in the library. His expression softened at the sight of her confused and flushed face. "I tell you these things because I want to. I take pleasure in the look of disappointment you give me when I tell you I'm going somewhere."

"I'm not...disappointed," she denied.

He smiled, leaning forward til his nose almost touched hers. "You look so lovely...even when you're lying," he breathed.

A shiver ran through her body. When she blinked, he wasn't there anymore. Releasing a breath she'd been holding, she slumped against the couch, staring wide eyed before her, breathing unevenly. "Bloody hell..."

* * *

**A/N:** Alucard is such a suave bastard. Knows how to get the heart racing. Chapter 15 will be a violent one, and certain things will unfurl. But now, you've all met Gabriel, the main antagonist. He's so mysterious, even _I_ don't know what he's up to! I was gonna have Alucard semi-molest Alex in the tub, but it seemed too early for that. Some of you, I am sure, are making guesses at who Elijah is. You will never know! Muwahahaha-right away anyway.

Lately, I've watched a couple of shows where Crispin Freeman is involved. For instance, I decided to get acquainted with Noein. I thought that show was bleeding fantastic. I'm totally going to watch it again in the future because Karasu is sexy. Go watch it. Also, watch the outtakes for it. Crispin's got a few in there that had me killing myself.

Now, I said last chapter I'd give you guys the name of the song that Alex was hearing on Alucard's radio. It's _Blinding_ by Florence and The Machine. I don't know when I'll finish chapter 15, but hopefully I can get it up within the next couple of days, depending on my brain power, and my health. I'm still pretty stuffed up from my fucking cold. Anyway, please leave your reviews, questions, thoughts, and thank you for reading!


	15. Scarlet Threads

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Scarlet Threads**

_Hungary. Vlad hated it here. The knowing had made him resent this place. The moment he had ventured into this land, his group had been surrounded by soldiers, wary of Vlad's armoured appearance. Someone dared to point a spear at him, which he grabbed, flipping the guard over as well as the weapon in the air to drive it into his throat, a spurt of blood pouring out as the loser choked and died. The other guards gasped at such brutality. Slowly, Vlad stood straight, looking unfazed. On the horse, Katarina gave a small shriek as she was torn from behind Stefan, who nearly fell off as well. Vlad spun around, ready to hunt for blood, but stopped dead, seeing a sword held to Katarina's throat._

_The young man gritted his teeth. The soldiers seemed satisfied that he would not do anything now. "Your name, boy," one of them demanded._

_He almost didn't answer. Staring straight at Katarina, he said, "Vlad the Third of Wallachia."_

_Some of them murmured. "What's your business in our land?"_

_"I come to offer my servitude to your country."_

"_You just killed one of us!"_

_Vlad turned to the accuser. "You put a sharp end in my face. I merely reacted in defence."_

_More muttering, then they all agreed to take them all to castle. It took an hour or so to reach it, with Vlad, Katarina, and Stefan being forced to walk, tied together and bound at the wrists. The young lady tripped, falling in the mud. One soldier went to reach for her hair, but Vlad was already standing between him and her, staring at the brute with an intense glare. The stare off lasted for many moments before the soldier backed down, taking a step back. Vlad turned, helping up the exhausted woman._

_"Stay close to me," he said quietly._

_"Thank you."_

_It wasn't long before they came into the castle, straight into the barracks, where a man Vlad hated stood. Their eyes met, and this man smiled. He knew. Vlad's loathing only grew bigger, and it took all of his willpower not to kill this man. Close to him, his two companions remained quiet._

"_If it isn't one of the lost princes of Wallachia," he said. His eyes moved over Stefan. "Ah yes, another lost prince. My condolences to you for your father."_

_Vlad's fists clenched, his jaw set, face hardened. "Hunyadi," he said deathly calm. Much to his own fury, Hunyadi's eyes raked over Katarina, and he stood between them to distract the regent. "I come offering my services to your army."_

_Hunyadi looked at him with a knowing grin. "I see. What use would I have for you?"_

_"I wish revenge on the Ottoman Empire."_

_There was a pause and the regent's eyes narrowed. "You've been imprisoned by them for quite some time. What of your younger brother?"_

_Vlad frowned. "That traitor is not my brother."_

_Hunyadi stared emotionless. "How much do you hate them?"_

_Vlad smiled. "More than I hate you."_

_It wasn't a lie. He did hate them more than he did of Hunyadi. After what they did to him, his people, his brother, and Katarina, he intended to have his revenge on them. He would kill as many as he could. Somehow, he'd also kill this man. But he wasn't as important._

_Katarina..._

* * *

_**Sunday Evening, November 23, 2031, Saint Mary's Church...**_

"Alucard," Van called out.

The Count raised his head slightly, eyes opening behind his shades. Together, they stood on the roof of a nearby building that overlooked the church where the area was riddled with cops. Most had already gone, having cleared away the body pieces, area swept for evidence. Alucard had closed his eyes the moment they reached this spot for their little stakeout, just because he was bored. And because of that, another memory had surfaced in his spare time. As always, it left behind certain emotions that left him weak. Silently, he was grateful that Van had snapped him out of his reminiscence.

Alucard stared out at the scene. Most had gone by now. There were still a couple of cars around, as well as a forensics van. Humans and their scientific and analytical methods. It helped them advance technologically, separating fact from beliefs. How ironic that there was such a clash in this place. A murder—no, a massacre—scene inside a house of God. No doubt, vampires were the cause of such, and now forensics, a branch of those who sought facts, were now investigating the murders of those who had relied on their beliefs.

Faith; he had it once upon a time. But then... Van cut in, "Seems like their moving out now." The young vampire stood from his crouched position. "We'll be able to move in soon." Looking at Alucard over his shoulder, he asked, "What did Integra mean by that?"

"What?"

"The bit about not being the only one being called out."

Alucard debated whether or not to tell him. The underlying reasons were irrelevant to Van. On the other hand, it wouldn't have mattered if he knew or not. Therefore, he decided to give a vague answer. "The way in which those humans were killed, as well as the destruction of the interior, suggests that someone has the ability to cut through anything."

Van's eyes narrowed. "What, like with a blade?"

"No. It's much thinner than any blade, and much finer. Not even the sharpest sword in the world could create such clean destruction."

Silver eyes turned back to the church. "They're leaving."

They waited a few more moments before Van jumped down, making blurred leaps, showing his speed as he arrived at the doors. Alucard had already appeared before him, looking over his shoulder to grin at the younger vampire. Slightly miffed and envious of Alucard's omnipresent powers, Van's lips tightened into a thin line.

"Don't dawdle, Bat Boy. You're far too slow," teased Alucard.

Van muttered, following after him into the church, "Excuse me for not being on _your_ level. And _Bat Boy_?"

Alucard looked around at the destroyed interior, blood stains everywhere. "Isn't it part of your peculiar profession to study and determine, including crime scenes such as this?"

"I specialize in many things, but yes," he replied, still not getting it.

"I once read somewhere that a popular comic book character studied various detective methods and martial arts. He ran a company, but at night, he was a vigilante dressed as a bat," the Count explained, crouching next to a destroyed bench to brush fingers along the cut edge, stained with red.

The expression on Van's face gradually changed to that of comical shock, mouth gaping. Did his dark forefather just make a reference to...?! "Are you comparing me to _Batman_?!"

The older vampire ignored him, frowning somewhat at the cuts. "Could it be?" he murmured.

Both vampires suddenly sensed intruders, turning their gazes to the podium. There stood two figures in black hooded robes. Without even bothering to take a whiff of the air, Alucard knew that the shorter figure was Laura, the woman from the vampire orphanage. The other he had never met before, but it was definitely a man. He wore a black mask shaped around the face with red eyes. Van stood, poised to reach for his weapon whenever they made the first move. Alucard erected to his feet, grinning in the darkness of the chapel.

"I was wondering when you would show up," he said. "Especially you, Draculina."

The woman smiled. "It is an honour to meet you, my lord. The last time we met, I had _no_ idea that you were the father of our proud race."

The Count scoffed at such words. "Proud? Don't make me laugh. If you were so proud, there would not be any need for this pitiful pursuit to increase our numbers. There _isn't_ any need for it."

A hand was raised to remove the hood from Laura's head, revealing a shock of red hair, elegantly put up, layered bangs around her narrow face. Van's eyes widened. "Hello, Van, my dear."

"You," he breathed, catching Alucard's attention.

"Someone you know?"

"Oh yes, he knows me very well," she said silkily. "To him, I'm his greatest enemy, and his mother."

"His mother?" Alucard repeated, looking at Van over his shoulder. "You mean his sire." He watched as Van's teeth gnashed together. It was quite obvious that Van was _not_ happy to see this woman.

"One hundred and seventy years ago," Laura began, "I woke from a centuries long sleep aboard a ship of travellers that had found my coffin. To regain my strength, I drained every seaman dry. However, it was still not enough, and the ship arrived at London. I spent many nights lurking the streets, but there was a young man that took notice of me. What a sweet boy," she breathed with a sort of motherly look. "He took me to his home in hopes of nurturing me. The Lord of the house was a doctor. The doctor's wife was pregnant with their third child, and they were hoping for a girl. How lovely that would have been."

Alucard showed no expression, but he could feel nothing but disgust. The Count could feel his companion's growing rage, with a sense of anguish. It was the same emotional agony he had felt from Van days before when the Iscariots had visited. Murderous intent spiced the air, the need to spill this woman's blood. It was amazing that Van was remaining still, keeping his head level, but Alucard knew the boy wouldn't last for long.

Laura smiled serenely, placing a palm on her cheek, eyes closed. "I love little girls, but I was so hungry." Electric green eyes opened, not really looking at anything. "I killed them all. I drained them of their blood. They were such a nice family, that I spared them the fate of becoming ghouls by beheading them. It was the least I could do for the lovely boy who brought me home. Then his brother walked in..."

"You bitch," ground out Van, eyes flashing between red and silver, his anger slipping out.

The woman gave him a sad smile. "When I drained you, my dear Van, I knew then you would turn into a vampire. I found it surprising that you hadn't known a woman's warmth yet at your age. You're so handsome, you and your younger brother."

"You killed my family, _and_ my brother! You turned me into a monster! Because of you, I've had to endure this pain for nearly two centuries!" The hand that was poised dug beneath his coat, pulling out his pistol, aiming it for her head, eyes on scarlet fire. "I'll end your existence here!"

Laura's eyes flashed, and before Van could squeeze the trigger, something red zipped through the air. First his gun split apart, clinking upon the ground. Van's eyes widened, and Alucard actually showed surprise when the young vampire's hand and arm exploded with blood as it was torn to pieces. There was a resounding cry as Van fell to his knees, reaching over a shaking hand to staunch the blood flow from what was left of his arm. The Count swung his head towards the figure in the mask. Eyes narrowed behind his shades.

"I see. I was almost convinced that someone from the past had somehow returned from the dead." He removed his glasses, putting them in his coat as he grinned. "So, it was really you that caused this destruction and bloodshed. How very interesting. You have a power akin to that of Walter, the Angel of Death. But...you're not him after all, are you?" The smile widened. "How does it work, exactly?"

The masked man raised his hands, strings of red between his gloved fingers. Laura smiled proudly as she explained, "He is a manipulator of all blood. His own, as well as what's available within his range. For example..."

With a flick of the masked man's fingers, Van let out a choked sound. Alucard watched in astonishment as Van was forcefully brought to his feet, though he tried desperately to maintain control of his body. What sorcery was this?! The older vampire had not seen a power like this before. It was fascinating, but right now, he had no time to admire such abilities. Just as Van grasped for a dagger from his thigh, body trembling, Alucard reached into his coat, drawing out the Casull and aiming for the masked figure, firing. However, a glowing red web weaved before him like a shield, destroying the bullets upon impact.

Van collapsed to his knees again, cursing as he regained control of his body. "D-Dammit."

Though Alucard didn't hit his target, his intention had been met. So, this vampire had limits. Alucard kept his gaze on the masked man as he regarded Van, "You going to live, Bat Boy?"

"Yeah," his companion managed, stumbling to his feet. "Lost quite a bit of blood though."

The Count grinned. "That's a human complaint."

Silver orbs stared at the back of Alucard's head for a moment. Though it irritated him, Alucard was right. Van was no longer human. That had been lost to that woman less than two centuries ago. With a pained groan, he concentrated, glaring at that woman. Slowly, the blood that he had lost had began to slither back to him, rising into the air as his eyes began to glow red once more. Streams of red swirling around and into the wound, slowly regenerating his arm, silver shadows slithering over flesh and bone, even repairing his clothes. It took all his concentration, and by the end, he was panting.

"It's very rare I have to do that," he uttered.

Alucard just smiled, impressed that Van had at least bothered to learn some elementary vampire abilities. Laura clapped, laughing giddily as if with pride. "You truly do contain an indomitable spirit! Now, if only you could accept me as your master."

Van growled out, "I will never serve you, you damn witch." He digressed. "But...I do have a question."

Laura just smiled knowingly. "By all means, ask away."

Van swallowed, glancing between her and the masked figure. When he stared at him, he felt nervous, though he kept his expression void of that small fear. Something, other than his frightening power, was off about him. The way he stood seemed familiar, but where from? For now, he'd focus on Laura, so long as that man didn't pull another stunt on him. Alucard could deal with him. After all, he seemed overjoyed by the idea of fighting such an enemy. Looking at the Count, there was that smile that always seemed to be there.

"The message you left. _Greetings From Hell. Catch me when you can. Ripper._" His eyes narrowed. "Were you quoting _that_ letter?"

The grin Laura made was ugly and frightening. "You figured it out, have you?" Alucard arched a brow while Van's eyes widened. "I thought to pay homage to wonderful memories."

Van snarled. "So, it _was_ the _From Hell_ letter! I was right about it being a vampire. I had no idea that it would be _you_, though. _Jack the Ripper!_"

Alucard's eyebrows rose as he said in interest, "Oh? _The_ infamous serial killer of the White Chapel district? How intriguing. Who would have thought that I would come face to face with clever little Jack? So, this is the long-term case you've been working on, Van. I see now."

The redhead sent them both a look of glee. "Yes, that was me. You've been hunting for me quite awhile, haven't you, dear Van? Of course, I could smell that you were on my trail. It was easy for you to figure out that it was a vampire, wasn't it?"

The young vampire just glared at her. "Along with the letter, there was a portion of a human liver. In that same letter, it was mentioned that the rest of that liver had been eaten. Each corpse became more mangled, most with some organs missing. The police had overlooked the fact that some of the blood was missing, and not just because it had been spilled upon the ground."

"Yes, _you_ would have spotted that, wouldn't you. I do so love women," she said with a malicious grin.

The vampire growled, "Damn you."

"Your little spat is beginning to bore me," Alucard announced, gun still trained on the masked man. "Enough talk of trivial matters." All eyes turned to him. "The only thing of interest to me is what you're hoping to accomplish by calling us here. I don't care who you people are anymore. So tell me, what is Gabriel's real goal? After all, I know you two are doing his bidding."

"Yes," Laura said. "His plans are beyond either of your understanding. If you both live long enough to see it, _then_ you will know. We will take the girl straight from under your noses soon enough. Until then, why don't we enjoy ourselves?"

Alucard's grin widened again, eyes gleaming. "Yes, let's."

No more words would be exchanged. The time for that has passed. It was quiet. Silver met crimson, a silent understanding between them before both trained their eyes upon their targets. The Draculina smiled as Van sent her a glare, and Alucard just smirked at the masked man. For the moment, no one moved or made a single sound. The next second, Alucard disappeared just as the blood manipulator swung his arms, lashing out with threads right where Alucard had once stood, tearing up the floorboards. Van had leaped forward in a blur, drawing his dagger and driving it downwards. Laura had jumped back in a flash, also a blur, as his dagger connected with the ground.

"Even though you have willingly drank blood, it is not the same as consuming it fresh. You're still far too slow for someone your age, little Van," she mocked him with a sweet and motherly voice.

Eyes narrowed, he ignored her taunting, charging forward again, swiping at her with the dagger. She just kept jumping back, a playful smile that bared her teeth. Suddenly, she glided away from him across the floor, then up the walls, bounding off them and onto the banisters, skipping along one as he bounded after her. Landing behind her, he went to delivering an uppercut, but she fell to the side, balancing on the right of the beam, defying gravity. Growling, he went to lash out at her again, but she did the same thing again, now balancing on the bottom, walking along the structure.

Meanwhile, Alucard reappeared behind the masked figure, firing his gun. Like before, another web had appeared, and the stranger turned to look at the Count before going at him in a run, practically gliding across the ground at super speed. Alucard emitted a pleased hiss, firing at his opponent, even if more of those webs appeared, blocking his own attacks. Getting up close, the manipulator swung his arms again, wrapping Alucard in his threads, tearing the vampire to pieces. Blood splattering everywhere. He stood up straight, looking around as he heard overjoyed laughter.

"_Very good. You fight well. I'm enjoying our fight. Now...bring me more!"_

The masked figure watched, taking a cautious step back as the spilled blood returned to the melting body parts, reforming the dreaded vampire. Alucard laughed, arms up in the air as his coat billowed and the blood rushed around him, eyes and mouth wide with merriment. Gloved hands suddenly had both guns in his hands. With the Jackal trained upon the masked man, he fired. Though he had brought up his defensive webs, the bullet pierced through, hitting him the shoulder. Alucard showed his satisfaction with this information, continuing his onslaught with the Jackal. Knowing that the black pistol was too much for him, the masked stranger began dodging in a blur, the rest of the church being destroyed with small explosions with every impact of the bullets.

Van briefly glanced over to the fight between Alucard and his opponent. He'd be fine, Van was sure. Still, that blood manipulator was dangerous and perhaps even proving to be a challenge for the Count. Right now, he had to keep his attention on Laura. The cackle she made at his failed attempts to hit her was beginning to grate on his nerves. She bounced and twirled below him, and with a sigh, he sheathed his dagger.

Puzzled, Laura peeked out from the bottom. He clenched his left hand into a fist, and with a yell, he delivered a blow to the support beam, causing a large tremor that splintered the wood to pieces. Much to her surprise, she fell from the force, and the fact she no longer had anything for her feet to be on, Van falling after her. The hunter landed on top of her on the broken benches, straddling her body, readying another punch with a growl. She laughed, sinking into the ground just as his fist went flying, the impact causing a cloud of dust to expand.

He blinked when the dust cleared, and he sensed her behind him. Before he could react, she already had an arm locked tightly around his neck, squeezing as he choked. Van clawed at the arm, gritting his teeth as she chortled at his expense. She was only toying with him, he realized, one eye open and glaring at her. With a snarl, he reached into his coat, pulling out a sawed-off double barrel shotgun, pointing upwards and firing, her head exploding. Her body falling backwards, he leaned forward, grasping his neck as he wheezed.

This had caught the masked man's attention. Alucard fired again, and at the last possible millisecond, the manipulator leaned his head back to avoid the blow, the bullet knocking off his hood and mask, destroying it. The Count grinned, and the figure flickered before disappearing from his spot and flashing to Laura's side. Van turned around, shotgun aimed at the figure, face fierce before that expression fell away completely as he took a closer look at the man. The young man could not have been barely over twenty in appearance, mid-length messy black hair framing a white narrow face, straight nose, small lips, and silvery-blue eyes with flecks of red.

Van gasped out, "Elijah?"

_Elijah_ bent down, picking up Laura's body, cradling it gently even though there were already signs of her regenerating her head. Standing straight, the young man stared at Van without any hint of emotion or recognition. A magazine slid from the Jackal to the floor with a _clunk_, only to be replaced with a slap of Alucard's hand, quickly pointing towards the man's back. Elijah took notice of this, dodging again with a flicker, reappearing on what was left of the support beams. With a wave of his hand, a flash of red took out a large portion of the roof, rubble falling to the ground.

"Elijah!" Van called out. "Wait!"

The man didn't listen, leaping out through the hole. Van cursed, bounding up the walls after him, standing in the opening, finding that he was already gone. Cursing again, he slammed a fist against the tiles of the roof. Alucard glided up to join him, an amused smirk on his visage. Clearly, Van knew this _Elijah_. If that was even his name. However, the other didn't seem to remotely recognize him. If he did, Elijah didn't seem to care.

"Who's Elijah?" he asked.

Van ground his teeth together, emitting a pained expression. "My brother..."

* * *

_**Monday After-Midnight, November 24, 2031, Somewhere in England...**_

They had to get away. He had to get her away from them. Breaking in a window of an auto shop, Elijah carried Laura's body into the office, clearing off a desk, then waited. Gradually, the head began to piece itself together, blood molding the head before solidifying into her white face, hair growing back to its usual length, now let down. Slowly, she opened her eyes, her lips curling into a cat-like smile as she stretched. Turning amused eyes to her servant, she reached up to touch his face.

"Darling, were you worried for me?" she teased. "You should know by now that I cannot die easily."

Elijah's eyes narrowed as he placed a hand over hers, speaking softly with a boyish voice, "If he had pierced through your heart, you would die just like any other vampire. I will not allow that to happen."

Her smile turned serene. "Which is why I was not worried. Such a silly but good boy you are." She sat up, saying huskily with a predatory smile, "I'm hungry though."

Wordlessly, he drew down the collar of his shirt under the hood, exposing his neck. Pale hands slid up his chest, evoking a shiver from him, then over his shoulders. The redhead leaned forward while pulling him closer, bringing him to standing between her legs with her sitting on the edge of the desk. Within a moment, Laura bit down, eliciting a small gasp from the young man, and he leaned forward slightly, hands supporting his weight on the desk. She drank greedily, taking almost half his blood before she stopped, licking her red lips. He felt weak...and ravenous. Laura knew this and smiled.

"You're such a good boy. Come," she said softly, lying back, hair fanning around her. "take your reward, darling. I give back to those who are loyal to me."

Elijah swallowed, leaning more over her, his eyes becoming more red as lust took over. "Yes, my master. I will always be loyal to you."

* * *

**A/N:** Laura has issues. Enough said. For those who don't get it yet, Laura's pretty much a lesbian, but she can be bisexual, at least for Elijah. Now, I should mention here, for my own personal reference, that Van was born in 1836, making him 195 in this story. I originally had him at 175, but that was too young, considering the amount of history his has. Therefore, he was turned at the age of 25, thus the same age as Alex. Now, somebody awhile back had PMed me, saying that I could use their Jack the Ripper-inspired slash vampire character for my story. I had politely declined for this very reason, as I had already planned a Ripper element. Now, I also don't like using other people's OCs because frankly, I'm uncomfortable with using unfamiliar characters. I don't know how to make them In-Character. So, as a precaution, I'm declining any future offers right here and now. I'm the same way in role-plays. I'm also protective of my own OCs.

WOO! I've written 15 chapters! I'm so proud of myself, and I gotta say, fight scenes are bloody exhausting. I'm surprised I got this done within a day. Usually takes me two or so days to write that kind of stuff. I had to listen to fight music from the Hellsing Black Dog soundtrack to get me inspired. Still sick of course, but I think it's getting easier to breathe through my nose, so I might be able to post another chapter later today. I have an idea of what I want to write about. It might be fluffy and funny. We will see.

So, please leave a review, your thoughts, any questions, and thank you all for reading. If you enjoy the story, please click the option to follow it. You don't have to. It's just a suggestion.


	16. The Test

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**The Test**

_**Monday Morning, November 24, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

Snow was just starting to fall, frosting every available surface. In the last ten years, global warming had become less of an issue, and winters were recently arriving earlier. For awhile, there was no longer such thing as a white Christmas. However, even around this time, where winters had returned, it didn't make things any more cheery. Alucard and Van had returned by this point, but Van refused to speak to anyone, returning to his workshop in the basement. Right now, Alucard stood before his master's desk, Integra standing at the window, staring at the rising sun. It was still early—too early. Nobody sane would be up at this time.

"What happened?" she asked.

Promptly, he said, "We had waited for the police to vacate the premises before going inside, where we were met by two of Gabriel's followers, one of whom was the woman I spoke of before; Laura. The other is apparently Van's younger brother."

Integra made a small gasp, turning to face Alucard. "What did you say? His brother?"

"Yes. I'm guessing he was under the impression that his entire family was killed when Laura, his sire, had attacked them, including himself."

The director frowned. "I see." Sighing, she took her seat, lighting a cigar. "Go on," she urged.

"It turns out, Elijah Drake has an ability similar to Walter's, but it is also completely different."

"What do you mean?"

"He has the power to manipulate blood and bend it to his will. From what I gathered from our little battle, his favourite method is very similar to the Angel of Death's weapon of choice. Instead of wires, it's thread made of blood. He is very adept with this ability. There's more." Integra's eye narrowed. "He can also control others by manipulating the blood of others. Van was made an example of with this, and if I hadn't shot the little twerp, Van would probably have staked himself. I've never seen a power like this."

The blue eye widened at this. "Manipulation over others through their blood? What magic is this?"

"Although," Alucard began, catching her attention again, "he's able to stop the Casull, but even he's defenceless against the Jackal." A smirk curled his lips. "He's strong, and formidable, but he does not come close to Walter. The anti-freak pistol _that_ man made for me was supposed to end the lives of vampires. Vampire tricks won't work against it."

An amused smile appeared on her face. "Its main purpose was to defeat Paladin Anderson." She inhaled the cigar, blowing out smoke. "It was a good thing that we were able to repair it thanks to the schematics Walter had left behind." There was a long silence between them as both recalled the butler. With a sigh, Integra prodded for more, "What else can you tell me?"

Alucard spoke of what Laura had said about the Ripper murders, which astonished Integra, but she said nothing. That explained a lot, and Van confided in her awhile back that he had suspected it was a vampire that was the real killer. It seemed rather surreal, having solved that particular mystery. For nearly a century and half, no one had even been able to pin the true identity, and it was no wonder. Most had assumed it was a man...a human man. Quite the opposite in fact. It explained many things about the case. However, did that mean this Elijah was involved as well? How long had he been at her side? Van didn't speak much of his past, and it was rather gruesome for someone as young as him still. Van had lost his parents, a potential second sibling, a lover, and until recently, his own brother.

"What else?" she said.

The Count watched her as she blew out more smoke. "There's something beyond what we know. It's not as simple as repopulating the vampire race. But...I don't know what that is. Gabriel has made it quite clear that he has a different motive in mind. That invitation to the church was just a test."

Integra sighed, taking in more smoke before it came billowing out in swirls. "Alexandra stands at the very centre. Same with those missing children. Gabriel had said that vampires were not the damned creatures we made ourselves out to believe."

"Hogwash," he said, the older woman looking up. "Regardless of whether or not virginity is a prerequisite to living among the night, we are still damned. It is a cursed existence. Only those who fight to live have the right to walk that path. I see that quality in you, I saw it in Seras, and I'm seeing it now in Alexandra."

The director gave him a knowing smile. "It's true then, isn't it? She _isn't_ a victim."

Alucard just grinned with pride. "Those who fight back earn their right to live." Integra just closed her eye, the smile remaining. "How is her progress?"

"Seras and Lieutenant Reese inform me that she is progressing well. Miss Rows is no longer commenting on any physical strain. Her aim and use of various firearms has improved steadily. Still, she is nowhere near ready to be out in the field."

The Count said nothing for a moment. No, Alex wouldn't be yet. Still, if he was there, nothing could touch her anyway. But, how would she really learn otherwise? The best experience was from real battles. It changed one's perspective almost immediately, and the mind would either cause the person to panic, or react accordingly to the situation.

"Perhaps if a rather small mission comes up, she could accompany me. We can see how well she does then," he suggested lightly.

As expected, his master frowned. "I'm surprised with you, Count. I was under the impression, that given your...circumstances, you would be entirely against such an idea."

The vampire just smiled. "I will not deny her the room to grow. If she's truly the woman I know her to be, she will triumph."

The woman stared at him, considering his words. For the king of vampires, he was being awfully mature about this. Surely, if it was entirely up to him, Alucard would hide away the girl, keeping her all to himself. However, that wasn't how he was. If there was one thing he respected, it was the freedom of choice. Still, he always looked down upon those that bent the options into their favour rather than make the mature choice. With resignation, she dismissed her servant, and Alucard routinely bowed before disappearing.

The Count reappeared inside the bedroom of Alexandra. Naturally, she was still asleep, as it was still too early for humans to generally wake up. As per usual, he could see her cuddled up to her body pillow. It was similar to how a child clung to a doll or stuffed toy. Briefly, he wondered how she slept with another body sharing her bed. Then those thoughts veered towards who she had slept with in the past, and his eyes narrowed in the dim lighting, the contrast making his eyes appear brighter than they were at the moment. Such things didn't matter to him. They wouldn't matter, especially when she finally came into his waiting arms. He wouldn't allow such trivial things to bother him.

Brown hair was splayed across the pillow, a few strands draping over her face and nose, her mouth slightly ajar. The moments passed as he simply stood there, watching her sleep away. Slowly, a hand reached out, the index brushing back those stray hairs. The hand recoiled just as she stirred some, burying her face in the cushion as she held it tighter. A small smile graced his lips and he leaned forward, a hand gently placed atop her head, his mouth touching her hair, eyes closed.

Every time he was about to go on a mission, it had become increasingly more difficult to leave, as he did not wish to part with her. Still, these missions were for her benefit. He just stayed like that, leaning over her almost protectively. Alucard had silently promised weeks ago that he would not tell her a thing. If he did, it would influence her thoughts of him. He wanted her decision in the end to be her own, and not of the past. If she chose him, he would tell her then, but until that time, he was content to watch over her.

_Katarina...my dear, Alexandra. My princess. My love._

* * *

_Two years have passed, and Vlad had become a feared strategist. Stefan was now under the protection of Hungary. Eventually, his younger cousin would have to retake the throne of Moldavia from Bogdan's assassin, just like Vlad had to retake the throne from his own father's assassin, the very man Hunyadi had paid to have his rival killed. By extension, as if to secure the throne, as Vlad and Radu were prisoners of the Ottomans at the time, Hunyadi also had Vlad's older brother, Mircea, murdered. From what Vlad had heard, Mircea had been blinded and then buried alive. Occasionally, he felt immense rage towards Hunyadi, and had to tear away from the room. Still, at least he was permitted to do battle against the Ottomans whenever they threatened the border._

_Something amazing had happened though. As if struck by lightning, he found joy in one particular method of torture. It came to him during one of the many battles he fought, slicing down one enemy after another. A spear had stabbed into his side, and he choked out his pain, gripping the weapon firmly to prevent it going deeper. Snarling, he forced the Turk back, removing the offending object and grabbing his enemy by the neck. All the Ottomans looked alike to him. Filth. Dirty, rotten, stinking filth. However, this one had a similar face to the man that had violated his dear Katarina, as well as himself._

_The memory was mercilessly vivid, and an uncontrollable rage consumed him. Yelling out like an animal, the spear was flipped around and he drove it through the man. He had choked and flailed, even as Vlad used the adrenaline to give him the strength to lift into the air. There was intense but little satisfaction in this man's death, as it did not last nearly long enough to make Vlad feel complete. And so, Vlad had sought out another Turk. With each enemy, he had changed how he entered a spear through them. Still, they did not last long enough to satisfy that sense of revenge. Regardless, when he returned to the barracks, he felt invigorated. He would perfect this death, with God as his witness, and bring his wrath down upon all who have wronged him. Soon._

* * *

_**Monday Morning, November 24, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

Brown orbs shot open, then quickly shut again to shield them from the brightness. With a groan, Alex rolled out of bed, shutting off the object that had woken her. Once off, she lingered in bed for a few minutes, eyes in a daze. How strange. It felt as though moments before she was woken up, someone had been leaning over her. The sensation had made her feel secure, and her logical mind just thought it was a dream, so she didn't feel bothered by it at all.

The definition of waking up involved Alex's ritual of literally crawling out of bed, nearly falling on her face. With step one complete, it was time to stand and then head for the bathroom, shuffling about like a zombie. Business done, step three involved showering, proceeded by getting dressed in comfy, but non-baggy, clothing. Regularly, people would eat breakfast next, but Alex was different that way. Due to poor morning digestion, she usually avoided breakfast altogether. It could only be assumed that a part of her brain, that operates her stomach, hasn't registered the fact that she was, more or less, awake.

Making her way to her lesson with Seras, she yawned, giving a small wave to every soldier that bid her a good morning. Upon reaching the room, she was surprised to find Integra there, along with Alucard, Lt. Reese, and a butler. Of course, Seras was there as well. All eyes turned to Alex as her shoulders and back tensed, going rigid from all the stares. Integra stood from her chair that had been apparently provided for her, as the room was usually empty.

"Good morning, Miss Rows," she said, approaching her.

Awkwardly, Alex returned, "Good...morning, sir. What's going on?"

"You're being measured," the woman explained, then smiled, "in more ways than one." At Alex's confused expression, Integra elaborated, "You're being fitted for a proper uniform. Before we can begin that, though, your worth as a hunter must be measured."

"You mean, like an initiation test?"

Integra confirmed with a nod. "It's a basic test for those who have had no previous formal training. If you pass, you will officially become part of Hellsing, though with the lowest rank, as you are still...fresh." Alex's eye twitched at that, evoking an amused smile from the director. "If you fail, you'll simply just return to your training for a few more weeks before you can take the test again."

It made sense, Alex thought, but why were they testing her when she hadn't even been here for a month? "What does this test entail?"

"A portion is written, the rest are practical exams. Before I can send you out into the field for hands-on experience, we need to be sure that you can moderately handle yourself."

Rather early to be throwing her in the deep end, Alex mused. No, she wanted this. It was time to prove that she wasn't a victim, or useless. "Alright."

"Excellent," she said. "Please, take a seat. We'll get the written test out of the way."

The elder woman indicated to a small desk and a chair that was situated in the centre of the room. Hesitantly, Alex's feet carried her over to the seat, sitting down and feeling small in such a big chair. The butler placed the test papers in front of her, providing a pen before setting up a timer and putting it down in front of her. Brown eyes turned to the timer, and when it had turned on, it began to count down from ten minutes. So, it was that kind of test. As the butler walked away, she got to it, picking up the pen and looking over the questions.

_Describe how vampires are created. Describe how ghouls come into being. What are the most effective methods for destroying a vampire?_ _What are the differences between ghouls and zombies?_ It kept going on like that, and looking at them now, the answers came to her just like that. For but a moment, her thoughts wandered over to Alucard. He had already told her all of this. Maybe in an indirect way, he ended up being the cheat sheet for this test. Writing the answers as quickly as possible, she had just finished writing the last sentence ten seconds before the timer went off.

"All finished?" asked the butler.

Alex watched him look over the answers, feeling nervous. What if she got one wrong? Would she fail right then and there? Did they expect a perfect score? After five minutes, the butler turned towards Integra and nodded. Integra smiled then. Alex felt like deflating in her chair, but settled for a relieved sigh before turning her gaze towards Alucard. There he stood, leaning characteristically against the wall with his arms crossed. Again, he wore the hat and shades. Must have been because it was the daylight hours. As if sensing her staring, he turned his head towards her. Feeling caught, Alex turned her head swiftly away. Alucard just grinned.

Moments later, Alex found herself outside, standing before a table covered in various weapon types. On it was a handgun, a revolver, an assault rifle, a shotgun, and a sniper rifle. In the distance stood the target, and surrounding Alex behind her was a good portion of the armed forces of Hellsing. If there had been cameras filming her and broadcasting live all over the world, she would have been sweating buckets. She _hated_ attention! Reese was soon standing by her side.

"This test is simple. Hit the target. With each successful shot, you move on to the next gun, and the position of the target will change. If you hit anywhere that isn't the heart or the head, points will be deducted from your overall score. You must also be able to judge the best kind of gun to use. When you are done, you'll be given a moving target."

"A moving target?" she repeated.

He didn't answer, instead going back to the small group that Alex had considered dubbing _The Judges_. "Begin!" he called out.

The girl turned to the target and looked at her options of weapons. Judging by the distance, she imagined the sniper rifle would have been a good choice. Then again, it wasn't even that far. The eyes she felt on her back formed a bead of sweat on her brow, the nervousness returning. Picking up the assault rifle, she aimed it just like how Reese had taught her, peering over the sights. Some of the soldiers showed some mild surprise that she had chosen the assault rifle right off the bat. Alucard grinned under his hat. Most would have instantly thought of the sniper rifle. He knew most people were wondering if the girl was being cocky, but the vampire knew better. Alex was thinking logically.

Just as she squeezed the trigger, she frowned, releasing it, putting the gun down. Some watched, perplexed as the girl went into her bag, and put on her glasses. Integra stared, eye narrowing. So, Alex's sight was a weakness for the girl. The director watched as Alex retook aim, letting fly the bullets. Integra was astonished to find that Alex had just nearly hit her target, holes being made in the centre of the chest. Most amateurs still had a long way to go, but in the two weeks that Alex had trained, it seemed as if she had improved exponentially, even if she was off.

Cursing, Alex readjusted her aim, firing once more, hitting the left breast. With further adjustment, she aimed for the head next. The first few bullets hit the neck, travelling upwards, hitting the head as a result of the recoil. Alex sighed, hoping that was enough for a passing mark, putting the gun down again. Soldiers ran off into the field with a new target, taking it further away. Alex waited til they cleared off the range before grabbing the sniper rifle, perching it upon the table as she leaned over it.

Some of the soldiers tilted their heads and Alucard found himself doing the same, but only slightly. Despite being inconspicuous, Integra had noticed, eye narrowing. She then punched Alucard in the leg. He hardly budged but he snapped to attention. Integra then delivered an icy glare towards all her men, and they laughed nervously, snapping back much like Alucard had. Alex, on the other hand, felt a strange sensation from behind her, and was suddenly aware of her provocative pose. Eye twitching, she tried to ignore the creepiness, lining up the shot.

This time, it went more smoothly, thanks to the scope, and she hit both targets until the clip emptied. The next target was a bit closer than the first, and she had used the handgun, but had more trouble with it than the first test, taking a few tries before she could hit the target. The forth required the use of the shotgun, and she laughed, firing off its head and blasting through the entire chest. With the final mark, Alex grabbed the revolver, aiming it one-handed, holding her wrist and firing with more confidence as the test went on. Oddly enough, with the revolver, she had an easier time hitting the target, despite the increased recoil.

Once the chambers were empty, Alex turned to Integra. "How'd I do?"

Integra said nothing for a moment, smoking a cigar. "You still have one more target to finish off. Lieutenant..."

"Yes, sir," Reese said, stepping forward a few steps as he explained, "The last one will be moving. You can use any gun you wish. You will be given ninety seconds to hit both the heart, and the head."

Alex looked over to the target range, and when she blinked, Alucard stood there, evoking a gasp of shock from her. "I'm supposed to shoot _him_?!"

"Alucard _is_ considered valid for this task. He is a vampire, and vampires will always be on the move. He is also immune to bullets," Integra explained. "He is forbidden his use of omnipresence, as no other vampire has such an ability."

Even if Alex had witnessed it herself nearly a month ago, the idea of shooting Alucard still made her nervous. Turning to the vampire in question, she gulped. Alucard couldn't help but grin, as if he was taunting her. Alex knew she was going to fail this test! Her lack of conviction to shoot someone who was potentially a friend held her back. Then it began when Reese announced the number ninety, counting down while staring at his watch. For five whole seconds, Alex merely just let the revolver hang at her side.

"What's wrong, human?" Alucard called out mockingly. "Didn't you threaten to kill me last night, wrongfully accusing me of _spying_?" Her eye twitched again, a hand smacking over it to make it stop. Resolute, Alucard went on, "You won't be able to hit me, anyway. We both know you're going to fail. Useless women should stay behind like good little—!"

There was a scream that was like the cry of an angry animal, and much to everyone's astonishment, the vampire's hat flew off, his shades shattering, a bleeding hole right between Alucard's eyes. Everyone was gaping, including Seras, Integra, and Reese. Steam rose from the barrel, the firearm held steady, an enraged look upon the wielder's face. The Count also looked surprised for few seconds before grinning. This elicited another scream from Alex as she climbed over the table and ran at him. The audience watched the comical display as Alucard dodged the following bullets, cackling maniacally.

Seras murmured, eyes fixed on the scene, "Master really knows how to piss people off."

Integra agreed, eye wide, also unable to look away, "He pisses everyone off."

Reese stared for awhile before realizing that he still had to keep track of the time. "Thirty seconds left!" He paused, looking up every now and then. "Twenty-five seconds!"

Alex was proving to be so much fun as Alucard continued to dodge the bullets, circling around her, blurring from one location to the other. He knew that he was supposed to tone down his speed a bit, but Alex was making it difficult for him to resist the temptation to play, being just out of reach. The determination and anger on her face made him smile warmly. His change of expression threw her off for a second, giving him an opportunity to get in close, towering over her just as Reese called out five seconds. Panic setting in, Alex screamed, aiming the gun at his chest, his body pressing against the barrel as she fired.

Blood splattered onto her face across her nose and under one eye. Alex stared in shock at what she had done, her hands shaking and dropping the gun. Alucard's face was hidden behind the inky black curtain of his hair, and overwhelming guilt settled in Alex's chest. She didn't care that this was a test and Alucard couldn't be hurt by mere bullets! It felt wrong to simply shoot someone she had deemed a friend!

"Alucard, I-I..." she choked, eyes stinging.

White gloved hands reached out to cradle her face, surprising her into silence. A serene expression emerged from beneath his hair, a soft and reassuring smile on his face. Rather than say anything, he made her look at his wounds as they healed right before her eyes. He would remind her again and again that nothing could hurt him, so long as she didn't cry. Seeing her relief when he was whole again, a long tongue slithered out of his mouth. Slowly, he indulged in licking the blood off her face. Alex was too shocked to even be remotely disgusted by this strange and intimate gesture.

"Alucard," she breathed as his tongue went back inside his mouth.

Crimson eyes met with her brown pools as he smiled ever so slightly. "Good job," he whispered.

She blinked at him while the others approached the two. Integra regarded Alucard disdainfully, "Alucard, that's disgusting. Stop that immediately."

Hands dropped from Alex's face as he turned to Integra with a grin. "Yes, master."

Alex just stared at him in a slight daze before she snapped out it as Integra turned to her. "Well done, Miss Rows. You're doing well so far. You're only half done, though. How about we resume after lunch, hm?"

Alex nodded some as Reese patted her hard on the back, making her cough out. Integra was already walking away with one of the house staff, discussing what she'd like for lunch, while some of the soldiers and Seras stuck around to bid her congratulations, even though she was only half finished. She wondered what the other half entailed, getting nervous once more. Eyes turned to Alucard, who had gone to pick up his fallen hat. He too had told her she had done a good job, making her realize that what Alucard said before was just a ploy to get her riled up. Did he sense her doubt? Though he was putting her down at the time, it was just his way of encouraging her. Somehow, Alex had a feeling that Alucard was helping her in some way, bringing a soft smile to her face.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I didn't add as much fluff as I had intended. Still, two small fluffies are better than none at all! I had something completely different planned for this chapter, but deleted all of it. However, I will do a similar chapter in the future, so you'll get to read what I had planned eventually. Hint, it leads to a shift in Alex's feelings. I also couldn't resist the little bit where most of the guys were suddenly distracted by her ass. I think she's relieved that she wasn't wearing a skirt.

Random thoughts...when I rewatched Chobits, this time in English, because I'm on a Crispin Freeman kick, I couldn't help but imagine Hideki being replaced with Alucard and acting like a lovable dork. It was the funniest image in my head. Ever. It doesn't fit at all, but it was funny regardless. Halfway through watching Durarara. I'm kind of confused by it, and I'm not sure if I even like it yet, but I do like Shizuo. Damn Crispin Freeman and his sexy voice. Might rewatch Witch Hunter Robin too while I'm at it.

Thank you all for reading, so please leave a review, your thoughts, and any questions you have about the story.


	17. Initiation

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**Initiation**

_**Monday Afternoon, November 24, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

Shivers wracked Alex's body. At first, the cold hadn't really bothered her, but now the temperature had begun to sink into her bones. It wasn't even that cold yet, but even in Alex's long sleeved workout shirt and sweat pants, she was freezing. Outside once again, Alex stood before an obstacle-like course; a roofless building with many rooms. Was she supposed to run this? Behind her stood _The Judges_, Integra sitting comfortably in a chair that had been brought out. Alucard stood beside his master, arms crossed, shades whole again. Beside him, Seras stood. Reese was on Integra's other side, resetting his watch.

"This test is to measure your agility and endurance," Reese began. "Throughout this course, there are ghouls."

"What?!" cried Alex.

The lieutenant smiled. "Relax, it's just the guys." He chuckled at her sigh of relief. "Your job is to use the paintball gun you've been provided to kill the head vampire, and any ghouls that try to eat you. To pass this course, you must successfully shoot the vampire in the usual designated areas of their body. They _will resist_, and you will have to defend yourself. Any questions?"

"Time limit?"

"One hour. Also, you will automatically fail if the ghouls or the vampire manage to bite you."

Alex nodded, sighing as she gripped the paintball gun made to look like a handgun. She had also been provided with extra magazines with a kevlar belt around her waist to carry them, but only five, each with twelve shots. If included with the one already in the gun, that gave her a total of seventy-two shots. With a swallow, she nodded, indicating she was ready. Reese waited a moment before turning on the timer, announcing the start of the test.

The girl didn't move at first, looking towards the building. Slowly, she approached the area, gun hanging by her side as she held it with both hands, ready to aim at a moment's notice. It was quiet, and Alex looked over her shoulder to where Integra and the others were, glancing at Alucard. His face remained hidden under his hat, but somehow, she knew he was watching her. The thought he had x-ray vision came back, and she blushed, recalling his visit last night. Alex then shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be distracted!

"Alright, Alex, just stay cool," she told herself firmly. Suddenly, she began to hear moaning, making her stop in her tracks.

"_Braaaiiins. We want...brrrraaaains!_"

The urge to laugh was sudden. _You have _got_ to be kidding me._ "You guys are terrible zombies!" she called out. "I don't believe in your performance!"

Some of those _zombies_ laughed. Others had voiced their offence, declaring that they made great undead. Shaking her head once more, Alex continued onward. This place was like a maze in some ways. She didn't know where she was supposed to be heading, so she was taking it slow. Still, she had no idea how large the place was. Deciding to pick up the pace a little, she aimed into every little room, peering around corners and through doors. It wasn't until fifteen minutes in did she find her first ghoul.

The soldier groaned from the opposite end of the corridor, shuffling towards her. Soon, two others had made themselves known. They moved slowly, their zombie-act terrible. Making a unimpressed expression, Alex raised the gun, eyes narrowing behind her glasses as she fired, shooting them over their left breast and in the middle of their foreheads. As they were supposed to, they faked their deaths, falling to the floor.

She walked up to them, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, get some acting lessons."

They just grinned while one said, "Better hurry up, you've only got about forty minutes."

Nodding, Alex carried on, mentally keeping track of her bullet count. Half of her first clip was already gone. It was surprising that she didn't miss her targets on the first try, even though they were moving. Another five minutes passed, and she had encountered more. After the first encounter, she began to miss some shots, only taking down two of the four that she faced. Clip empty, she let it drop to the floor, a hand reaching for her belt, slipping a spare clip out of its loop and slapping it into the gun.

Gun full once more, she raised the toy, hit, miss, hit, hit, miss, miss, hit, and they were down. Five shots left in clip two. She hoped to have at least three full clips before facing the vampire at the end. It was now down to thirty-five minutes. She was running out of time! Running now, she had just dodged the swipes of half a dozen ghouls, ducking and rolling. Suddenly, she tripped, falling hard on her front, knocking her chin off the ground.

"Ow!" she cried out.

No time! Stumbling to her feet, she ran off again, hit, hit, miss, miss, miss, reload, hit, miss. Ten shots left, third clip. Half an hour into the test, the girl had to stop to simply breathe. Where the _hell_ was she going?! Behind her, she heard more groans, and a bead of sweat actually rolled down from her brow and down her face. Wiping it away, she turned around, gasping in shock. There were so many! Even if she had used every last bullet, it wouldn't have been enough. Teeth gnashing, eyes narrowing, she continued to run off. This wasn't a video game. She wasn't going to find extra ammo lying around conveniently. Alex would just have to be stingy with her bullets.

Meanwhile, Integra watched the girl's performance through the use of cameras. She watched the feed on the screen of her tablet, the others staring at it from behind over her shoulders. The girl would have to hurry, or she wouldn't have time to fight the vampire at the end, thus automatically failing her.

"Sir," Seras began, "who's playing the part of vampire?"

Integra smiled. "I managed to get someone out of bed to play the part. It's actually funny that Miss Rows is criticizing the men on their performance as ghouls. She's about to face the best actor of all; a genuine article."

"How come you're not having me fight her, Sir?" she asked.

"Seras, you're her hand-to-hand instructor. I think it counter-productive to have her face you. She'll subconsciously know how you fight. This will at least provide a challenge for her."

Alex stood panting before a room with a closed door—the _only_ room with a door to close. The sounds of ghouls coming closer, she calculated the amount of ammo left. On her way here, she had used up her third clip and then some, now down to two and a half dozen bullets. Though she should have been happy that she had as many bullets as she did, she wasn't at all comforted by the thought. Catching her breath, she stared at the steel door. Twenty-four minutes left, she heard Reese call out from the distance.

Steeling herself, Alex reached out, bringing down the lever to open the door inwards, finding herself in a much taller room, and with a ceiling this time. Brown eyes squinted through the dark, barely spotting something dark standing in the centre. Then she was suddenly blinded by florescent lights flickering on. Before her, Van stood, hands clasped behind his back, eyes closed, head bowed. Well, who better to play the part of a fake vampire than a real vampire who made a habit of blending in like a human?

"Van?" she called out, smiling.

"Good afternoon, Alex," he greeted, opening his eyes. Alex blinked. Something felt off. Van seemed...out of place somehow. The evidence was in his eyes. His face held none of his usual kindness. Was this part of the act? "Twenty minutes," he murmured distractedly.

Snapping out of her confusion, her face hardened. "Right."

"Are you ready?" She nodded. "You must strike my heart and my head within the time limit simultaneously while avoiding my _bite_ in order to pass. If you fail to prevent my attack, you will automatically fail."

"I know this already, let's just get this started."

The vampire nodded before declaring, "I've been told not to go easy on you. You must be vigilante, as the real enemy will _not_ be lenient. They will not care that you have no experience. You aim to kill. Do you understand this?"

Alex stared at him. He was so serious right now, and his tone was cold. What on earth happened? "Van...what happened last night?"

He blinked at first, saying nothing. Then he lowered his gaze, sighing mostly to himself. "I'm sorry. Do not worry about it. I'm fine."

"Are you?" she asked him softly. Even thoughshe hadn't known him long, she'd begun to care for him like a sibling.

A reassuring smile was sent her way. "Yes. I'll be fine. Now, let's begin."

Alex hesitated, but nodded. Now wasn't the time to discuss such things. For many seconds, they stared at each other, Alex poised to aim the gun. Her foot shifted and Van flickered in his spot for a moment just before she threw up the gun, firing once. The pellet missed, Van having shifted to another end of the large room. Alex fired again, but the same thing happened. Next, he was suddenly beside her, reaching for her. She shrieked, ducking out of the way and shooting his hand. The Dracul stared at the orange paint with mild disgust. It was going to take ages to clean this stuff out, and he was going to charge the damn cleaning bill to Integra.

Alex had by this point widened the gap between them. Three shots gone now. Only three shots left in the clip. If only she had taken that moment to shoot him in the head and heart, she might have ended the test there. Still, the girl wasn't going to give the vampire an inch. Her blood was precious to vampires, and she wasn't going to give it up, simply because she needed it more than they did! Aiming the gun once more, she fired, shooting him the shoulder. He grumbled, wiping at the paint before being in front of her again, slapping the gun out of her hand, making her gasp as the toy slid across the floor.

"Dammit!" she cried out.

He stalked her then, silver eyes glowing in the shadow of his face. "What will you do now, human? You have no weapon to defend yourself. Some hunter you turned out to be."

"Hey! Don't be an ass, it doesn't suit you!" she said, grinning suddenly. "Besides, who said I'm defenceless?"

Rather than wait to find out what she meant, he caught both wrists, holding them firmly, leaning forward to make the fake bite. Using his own strength against him, she used his grip to lift herself up and kick her legs out simultaneously into his sternum, kicking him back, forcing him to release her with a grunt. Van rubbed the area she had hit him for a moment, cursing slightly. Hell, she had some strong legs on her. That actually kind of hurt! Standing straight, he sent her an amused smile. Somehow, he was beginning to feel slightly cheered by this match.

Alex dove for her gun, but Van was too fast, already next to it, kicking it away. When she landed, he kicked into her stomach, sending her flying into a wall, which had been previously padded. The floor, however, was not cushioned, and she cried out a little with pain as her knees connected with the ground. For a brief moment, Van gave her a look of concern, but before he could ask if she was alright, she was moving to her feet. Restraining a pained gasp, Alex faced Van, glancing to where the gun had been kicked. Van heard the human call out the remaining time, and thought of repeating it to Alex, since she likely hadn't heard it herself. He decided against it. Time was a distraction, and Alex had to focus on the task at hand.

"Come at me, human, or face death."

"Tch." That was exactly what Alex planned on doing. If only she was fast enough to reach the gun. "Ahhh!" she cried out, charging towards him.

Her approach had surprised him, and before he could prepare a counter-block, she suddenly dove under between his legs, flipping around onto her back, and kicking in his knees. The vampire was forced to the ground, and Alex jumped up, running towards the gun, diving for it once again. Shouting out in triumph as she snatched it up, she suddenly found herself slammed into the wall, Van pressing against her back.

"Nice try," he said. "But still far too slow to face a vampire for real. You're trapped, and now for the taking."

Alex grunted some as he leaned in for that final blow that would fail her. Was this it? Sure, in another few weeks, she could take the test again, but somehow, she felt it wouldn't have mattered. If she failed here, the mark would remain forever. No! With one last ditch effort, she slammed her head back into his nose. He grunted in pain, too stunned to hold her now. The vampire took a few steps back to grip his nose. The chance within her reach, Alex jumped, and kicked off the wall to tackle him to the ground, straddling his stomach, aiming for his chest. Before she fired, he knocked aside her hand, the ground being shot instead. One shot left, fourth clip. With little effort, he flipped them over, pinning her to the floor.

Seeing the scene play out, Alucard's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses, gloved fingers digging into his arms. A twinge of jealousy had prodded at him, along with a stab of possessiveness. Nearly all of him wanted to go in there and throw the Dracul off Alex, but held himself in check. The Count knew better. Van wouldn't have purposely put them in that position with sexual intentions. And judging by their interaction, Alucard doubted that they would share anything remotely romantic. With this thought in mind, his inner monster settled down before it could even growl. Integra watched his reaction from the corner of her eye before turning back to the screen.

"She's got less than ten minutes now," Reese said.

"I believe she'll be able to do it," Seras said determinedly.

"If she doesn't," Integra started, smiling to herself, "then you, Seras, will have failed as her teacher."

The Draculina gawped, saying in a panicky voice, "You can't be serious, sir! Alex can do it! I swear, she can!" It took a moment for the blonde to realize that Integra was smiling, and thus, not at all being serious. Miffed, she whined, "Oh, sir, why'd you have to be mean like that?!"

Alex pushed and pushed, but Van proved to be too strong for her. Even if he had been a human, Van's weight in muscle in that athletic body would have been enough to hold her down. Still, at least he wasn't sitting on her, so that gave her a bit of a handicap. As he leaned down once more, she headbutted him, both crying out from the impact, Van rolling off her. Alex rolled away, needing to create a safe distance before getting to her feet again.

She groaned while rubbing at her forehead. "Dammit. Nobody wins with a headbutt."

"Indeed," Van agreed, rubbing his own head as he stood. "Please don't do that again—gah!" he cried out as an orange pellet collided with his head. "What the?"

A magazine slid from the fake weapon, as Alex grabbed the fifth clip, slapping it in. The vampire stared to find a look of determination on her face, and knew she was aware that her time was running short. Putting on a serious expression of his own, he began to dodge bullets, a couple hitting his body but never the heart. Was her aim improving somehow? No, that was impossible. It was something else. After she had emptied the fifth clip, she grabbed the last one, her face fierce.

"Five minutes," he murmured.

"Thanks for the heads up," she replied back, training her gun on the vampire.

Silver eyes narrowed as he dodged from one place to the next. The following pellets had then begun to hit him, surprising him. What was going on? Van observed her face, realizing that her eyes had begun to follow him. Ah, so that's how she was doing it. Before he had even reached his next destination, her gun was already ahead of him, firing as he arrived, hitting him in upon his left breast. Van stared at his _wound_, and Alex took advantage of his short distraction, aiming for his head and firing. The impact of the paint, orange contrasting with the black of his hair, stunned him temporarily, and he actually fell over on his arse.

"Well, I'll be damned," he muttered. He looked up, finding the barrel aimed upon his face.

Alex stood over him, gun trained. "_Bang,_" she said, lifting the gun up in a firing gesture. "You're ash."

He scoffed, smiling. "I guess this means you pass, with only a couple moments to spare."

This information evoked a look of triumph on her face. "Really?! Did I really?"

The vampire chuckled, getting to his feet before escorting the young girl outside to where Integra stood waiting, Seras standing eagerly beside her. Alucard was standing under a nearby tree, arms crossed still as he leaned against it. Surrounding the head of Hellsing, soldiers stood, all grinning, including the ones that Alex had shot. Alex felt nervous again all of a sudden, and wondered what it meant to pass. Did she really pass the test though? In the end, as Alex stood before the older woman, it was up to Integra to decide if she had succeeded. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Alex felt she could have made a fatal mistake somewhere.

"Alexandra Rows...kneel," Integra commanded firmly, no emotion on her face. The girl blinked, swallowing some as she did so belatedly, going on one knee. Integra then drew a sword that Alex had only just realized she was carrying with her, the blade being held tightly in the old woman's hand. "From this day forward, I, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing..."

_That's a mouthful_, thought Alex. At the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Alucard grin as if he had heard her thought.

"...accept you, Alexandra Rows, as part of the Royal Protestant Knights, the Hellsing Organization." Alex looked up at her, finding Integra smiling. "You have had your worth measured, and though there is plenty of room for growth, you have proven yourself. Therefore, stand, and accept your first orders from your commander."

Slowly, Alex stood up, face stern as she went rigid like a toy soldier. "Sir," she said.

"You are now known as Cadet Rows. Continue your training with vigilance, and when the time comes, when you face the forces of darkness, show no fear. Prove to them that you are a force to be reckoned with. Do you acknowledge?"

Alex's body moved on its own, saluting the woman with rigidness. "Yes, sir! I accept this honour!"

The woman smiled more. "Good. After you have been fitted for your uniform, you are dismissed for the rest of the day. I would take the time to celebrate your promotion. Good day."

And with that, Integra walked off, and the butler that had accompanied them this whole time approached Alex, bowing slightly before handing her a piece of paper, telling her the location and time of her fitting in the mansion. Alex swallowed, unable to believe everything that had just happened. Promotion? The idea had made her head spin. She'd never received a promotion before, so the moment felt unreal in some way. Soldiers congratulated her, and Seras had laughed and smiled, doing the same before she claimed that she had been up too long and decided to go to bed for the day, and possibly sleep til tomorrow night. Van had also gone, telling Alex that they could speak later once he got some more sleep. Despite all the shouts of applause, Alex couldn't quite hear them. It was just so strange.

She snapped out of her reverie when she spotted dark brown boots in her vision, and she looked up at Alucard. The brunette wondered if Alucard had anything to do with this, as he seemed quietly supportive of her becoming a hunter. What went on in that vampire's head? Alex blinked up at him, the vampire sending her a smirk.

"I believe I owe you a congratulations, but I'm afraid the thought might be lost on you as it's been said plenty of times already." Alex just stared at him, not knowing what to say really. He smiled more warmly, angling his head some. "Best run along. Wouldn't want you running late to your own fitting. I look forward to seeing how you look in your uniform."

Alex blushed. "You're a class A pervert, aren't you?" He grinned, and the girl digressed some. "I should thank you, actually."

He angled his head. "Hm?"

"Well, if it hadn't been for you, I guess I wouldn't have been as prepared as I was for this test. Also, it's because of you I decided on being a hunter. And, there's the fact you've saved my life..." She trailed off, staring out into the field in deep thought. "I've never been sure about my life. It's always felt like a routine that I thought I'd never get out of. Then this whole mess began, and you came along, my life turning into an unpredictable series of events. This must bore you, huh?" she added almost sadly, halfheartedly smiling.

The Count frowned at this. The way Alex had said it made it sound similar to how he felt about his own life. In the short time that he had known her, he could never pinpoint the real reason he was so drawn to her. He knew it wasn't just because she had been Katarina in a past life. There was something else. Now it was clear; like Alucard, Alex was genuinely tired and bored of her life. The only difference, was that Alucard wanted to be defeated by a human to end his miserable existence. Alex on the other hand desired to have change in her life. Now that the opportunity had been presented to her, she was following the path set before her.

"No," he said quietly. "It is not a matter to laugh at."

Alex stared at him, puzzled by his change of tone. Grateful for his understanding, she smiled some. Suddenly she shivered, the adrenaline losing its edge, the cold moving in again. Before she could start heading back for the house, she felt a sudden weight on her shoulders, instantly warming her. It took a second to realize that Alucard was closer than ever, hands on her shoulders, having draped his red trench over her. The fact that it was warm had amazed her. Weren't vampires cold-blooded?

"You should have dressed more appropriately," he commented, lightly teasing her. "Humans are so careless."

"I'm not careless!" she declared loudly. "And I don't need your stupid coat!"

As she began walking off towards the house, she held the coat closer to her, sinking in its warmth, making him chuckle. The vampire began to walk alongside her quietly. After awhile during this slightly long trek, it became apparent that Alex was slightly pained. Scrutinizing her from the corner of his eye, he frowned. Van wasn't particularly rough, regardless of the fact he wasn't supposed to go easy on her. Then he recalled from the feed on Integra's tablet that Alex had landed roughly on her knees. Seeing how she looked pained from simply walking, he had to guess that was the problem.

Wordlessly, he stood closer, picking her up as she shrieked in surprise, "H-hey! What are you doing?!"

"You will need to have ice put on your knees to lessen the pain. I'm sure they're just badly bruised, but the new cadet shouldn't strain herself," he explained, grinning down at her.

Alex flushed some, pursing her lips sheepishly. "Was I that obvious?"

"You were making that face."

"Huh?"

"You make a face whenever you're trying to hold back something."

"What do you mean I make a face?" She looked horrified at this piece of info. "What face?" He grinned, ignoring the question as he carried her inside the mansion, but she was frantic now. "What face?! Alucard?! Tell me!" But Alucard never did.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't have much to say, other than...Alex makes a face. Alucard will never tell her what kind of face she makes, because we all know that he finds it too endearing to run the risk of her stopping. Now, the next chapter will turn serious, as it deals with Van's AND a bit of Alucard's issues. Alex is, naturally, going to confront both of them on the matter, and then for a few chapters, there's going to be massive fluff. Or, at least that's what I currently have planned. Plans change, but hopefully they won't change too much.

Anyway, please leave a review, your thoughts, and any questions you have. Thanks a lot for reading!


	18. Choices

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**Choices**

_**Monday Afternoon, December 1, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

Today was the day. A week ago, Alex had officially become a member of the Hellsing Organization. A week ago, she had been fitted for her uniform. During the last week, Alex had been training harder than ever, but the routine had changed. Instead of hand-to-hand training with Seras in the mornings, she began marksmanship with Reese. Then the lieutenant would have her run laps in the afternoon, and all sorts of exercises, but they were light. That regime was just a warm-up for when Seras got to finally train her once the evening hit. Seras had come at her harder than ever, and it took all of the weekend for Alex to recover from all the bruises she got.

Currently, Alex was attempting her fifth pull up with much difficulty. "Gh...gah...urgh!" Just as she had managed it, with her face strained, her body gave out and she fell to the snow below on her back. "Ow," she grunted. Alex looked up to see Reese's upside face. "Hey lieutenant," she groaned.

He chuckled, looking down at her. "Hey yourself, rookie. How about you relax with some sit ups?"

"Huh?" Why her? Groaning once more, she assumed the position, knees bent with hands under her head. She knew being a soldier would be difficult, but why couldn't it have gotten harder gradually? "O-one," she managed, struggling to keep her knees together, nearly dropping back on the snow. "T-two."

"When you're done at least twenty of those, give me a couple of laps around the track, and then you'll be done for the day."

"Y-yes, sir. T-three!"

The lieutenant grinned, walking away. It took Alex five minutes before she managed her twentieth sit-up. Flopping back on the ground, she panted, her abdomen stinging. She cursed herself for never taking daily exercises seriously. In school, she had always hated gym class, but now she was paying for it. At least life had blessed her with a healthy looking body, regardless of the amount of junk she ate, or the lack of exercise she got. With a final sigh, the girl moved slowly to her feet, heading for the track and starting at a jog. After one lap, her lungs felt just as bad as her stomach muscles, and she was wheezing, the cold air biting at her insides with every breathe. Upon finishing the third lap, she fell to the ground face first, butt in the air. With a simple adjust, she was lying flat on the ground, breathing heavily.

Healthy _may_ have been a slight exaggeration. One thing was for certain, she was out of shape. "Bloody...hell," she moaned.

Reese was just finishing up a small conversation with one of the staff members, being handed a thick parcel. Alex noticed this, squinting her eyes some, as she wasn't wearing her glasses. Her commanding officer walked over to her collapsed form, arching a brow at her position. He chuckled, shaking his head. Rookies, he thought, were always so pathetic, at least in the beginning. He did have to hand it to the girl though. Alex was working hard, and though she moaned and groaned, she never questioned anything, just following the instructions given to her.

"Hey, looks like your uniform came in." As if been given a large dose of adrenaline, Alex popped up like a prairie dog, her excitement evident. He laughed, handing her the parcel. "Now, you're expected to wear that from now on. Also, I've been told to inform you to head straight to Sir Integra's office once you're changed."

"Right. I'll head there right away."

Alex stood, though her legs were shaky at the moment from all the strain, but once she got moving towards the mansion, the wobbliness lessened. Five minutes later, she was in her room, opening the package and blinking at the articles that lay about the bed. This...wasn't the typical uniform she saw the soldiers wear. It was almost embarrassing to look at it. It _was_ a Hellsing uniform, but it also wasn't. Inhaling, she began to change, and when she finished, she had to admit that it was actually comfortable. Wanting a better look, she stood before a full-length mirror, admiring the new look.

Like Seras, Alex now wore white thigh-high stockings, brown leather boots, and matching gloves. The outfit itself was a military olive colour, trimmed in black. The mini-skirt had slits on each side nearer to the front, but she wore black fitting shorts underneath, so modesty would be maintained. The shirt was a slightly thicker than regular button-ups, as it looked like a normal military button-up shirt with the sleeves tailored neatly at a length of three-quarters. Upon each breast was a pocket, above the left pocket was the red and gold Hellsing insignia. Her left arm also had a red band with the same insignia. Around her waist was a black leather belt, woven through the loops that had been sewn into the shirt.

"Damn," she murmured in awe. In a way, it was like wearing her usual dress shirts, which she had a love for wearing, only instead of white or black, it was olive. Looking over, she spotted a pair of strange looking goggles. "Hm?" Walking over, she picked them up. "Weird. Why would they give me goggles?"

The lenses were round and tinted a bright acid green, the straps were black and there were little buttons on the sides of the lenses upon the rubber frames. Arching a brow, she tried them on, pressing the top button on the right side. Suddenly, some kind of digital information appeared in her line of vision, and she watched in astonishment as the goggles seemed to scan her eyes. Then the information was gone, but something was different. Blinking, she realized that her vision was clearer.

"Holy shit!" Taking them off, she stared at him. "Holy shit!" she said again. "I better ask Integra about this. Oh shit, I almost forgot, she's waiting for me!"

The girl ran out of the room, making it to Integra's room in record time, panting at the door. Straightening up, she knocked, hearing Integra's, "Come in."

Stepping inside, she closed the door behind her. The older woman raised her gaze from the paper work. "I was told you wanted to see me, sir."

"Indeed. Please, have a seat." As Alex walked over, Integra took this moment to observe the new outfit. "It suits you, I think. How do you like it?"

"It's comfy," she chirped. "I did want to ask you about the goggles though."

"Ah yes, I had those ordered especially for you. Technology today is amazing, to say the least." Alex sat down in the only other chair in the room in front of Integra's desk. It was just like the first day she came here. "I noticed that you apparently have trouble with your sight. Those are the latest in military accessories for those who have physical flaws. They adjust to your level to optimize sight, so they act like your prescription glasses, making the appropriate adjustments after a quick scan."

Alex stared at the object in her hands, lifting them up and staring through them in the light. "These are cool. How come I haven't seen the other guys wear these?"

"They're ridiculously expensive, and most of them had gone through with laser surgery." Alex flinched at the former comment. "Not to worry. It's a military expense I'm willing to pay. Those goggles in your hand are also capable of infrared, and night vision. They can record what you see, so that when you report to me, I can see for myself. Quite a handy little tool, I'd say. I can have someone print out a manual for you if you'd like."

"Probably a good idea. Best I know _how_ to use it rather than fidget with the damn thing when it's most crucial."

"Indeed. I'll make a note of it. Now," she began, waiting for Alex to look at her, "there's a reason I called you here today. I wanted to discuss with you about the holidays." Alex blinked. "Seeing as how I made you a promise to arrange visits with your friends and family, I have a private jet that you can take to Canada. So, if you wish to make plans, now would be the time to discuss it with your family."

"Oh, right. Um, maybe I should give them an approximate date and length."

Integra sat up straight, turning her gaze to the laptop, going over the calendar. "Tell them you can arrive the twenty-second in the morning. You will return here the following Monday a week later at the same time."

Alex nodded. "Okay, that works."

"Alucard will have to accompany you, of course." Alex said nothing. "You can tell them that he is...a coworker that you invited to join you for the holidays because you felt bad that he had no family to spend Christmas with."

The brunette arched a brow as she said, "Isn't that stretching the truth a bit?"

The older woman chuckled. "Does this suit you?" After a moment, Alex nodded. "That's all, then. Dismissed."

The girl stood, saluting the woman before leaving. Since she had time before Seras would wake for Alex's next lesson, the brunette wandered off to Van's room. Lately, as she had noticed a week ago, Van had been quiet, and any time she asked, he said it was nothing. Not today, she inwardly vowed. She _would_ find out what was wrong, if it was the last thing she will do! Standing before his door, she hesitated, realizing he might be asleep. Maybe it could wait after all, but because he'd been reserved lately, and the fact she had little free time due to her training, she hardly saw him at all. Steeling her resolve, she knocked, and after a moment or two, he actually answered.

Alex looked up at her friend, seeing him in that slightly dishevelled look he wore whenever he was woken up. "Hello."

He blinked blearily at her, rubbing at his eyes. "You do realize how dangerous it is to wake a vampire, right?"

"Uh huh," she replied dismissively, barging her way in and looking around. Van just blinked at her some more, this time out of surprise. "Listen, I haven't seen much of you lately, so I wanted to see you for a bit before it's taken up by the captain."

"You mean Seras?" He closed the door, having already recovered from her uncharacteristic intrusion. "Yes, I suppose your free time has been lessened considerably."

Alex sat on the stool as he offered, watching him sit on an empty space on the table. "Sorry for waking you." He shook his head, waving off her apology. "I do have a question though. How come you don't sleep on a bed, or cot? _Something_."

"Work usually takes up a lot of my time, so a bed isn't exactly required."

The girl watched him, frowning some. "You're just neglecting your sleep _because_ you don't have a bed." He grunted, as if in denial. She sighed, going on to say, "Listen, if you don't take care of yourself, I'm gonna have to start offering my own bed."

He suddenly tensed at that, making a strange and slightly embarrassed expression. "I must respectfully decline. That would be inappropriate."

"I don't know," she said slyly, forcing him to look at her to see a mischievous face, "you seemed pretty grabby last week. If given your way, you might even take advantage of me."

He choked, his cheeks going red as he sputtered out, "I-it wasn't like that! I meant nothing by it, I swear! I didn't mean to give you that impression!"

Van stopped just before he could spout out more, as Alex had begun to giggle, then laugh. It took a moment before she was able to breathe, sending him a serene smile. "Van, I was joking. Besides, I know neither of us see each other that way." Elbows leaned on her knees as her gloved hands cradled her chin. "I just wanted to see your face when I said it. After all, you've been pretty depressed lately and it was starting to bug me. So I just came down here to cheer you up."

For awhile, he just stared at her. She was worried about him? Eventually, he smiled, touched that she would show concern for him. Of course, he should have seen it sooner, as Alex had defended Katherine's honour not that long ago, and even comforted him when he retold his story about his lost love. How did this strange girl come to care about someone like him? Being a pitiable creature, he doubted anyone would ever give a real damn. And even though they had met exactly a month ago, her concern really moved him. They became fast friends, which was unusual for him, as he didn't have any friends, at least, nothing that lasted.

"A week ago, the night Alucard and I went on that mission, I saw my brother."

Alex raised her head a little, Van obtaining her undivided attention. She had no idea he had a brother. Then again, she still didn't know that much about anyone around here. Despite that, Van had already confided in her with something very private, and he was doing it again, telling her about Laura, his family's murder, and then himself becoming a vampire from the incident. Until now, he had assumed that his brother had died that night. Then he went on to explain how he began investigating the murders done by Jack the Ripper some time after Katherine died, due to the grisly way the women were murdered, and his suspicions that it was a vampire.

"That night, I discovered that my own sire was the vampire I'd been hunting down for decades. During our fight, Alucard had shot off the man's disguise, and there he was. My brother Elijah had been with that woman for years, though I don't know if he even recognizes me, or if he'd been brainwashed. Something was different about him, and he didn't even hesitate in cutting off my arm when I aimed at our sire."

She sighed, staring at the floor. No wonder he was upset. "What are you going to do when you face him again?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "If he's with that woman willingly, then...I may have to kill him."

There was nothing Alex could say right now. At this moment, nothing encouraging or insightful came to mind. Telling him that killing your own brother was wrong didn't seem like the appropriate thing to say, even if that was how she truly felt. What would _she_ have done if she was faced with that kind of choice? Thankfully, she had no siblings, so it wasn't entirely an issue for her, but she still had friends. What _would_ she have done?

Finally, she said quietly, "I'm sorry." The vampire looked at her again. "I can't provide an answer. In the end, it'll have to be your decision. It can only be _your_ decision. That's about the best thing I can come up with to say."

A silver gaze lowered to the ground, a deep frown on Van's face, brows furrowed. He was so confused. If his brother was a willing servant, Van would have to kill him. Elijah was dangerous, and had killed humans under orders. Elijah had done things that was against everything Van believed in. He had violated the morals that Van had fought for. Still, he was Van's brother. Even though Alex's thoughts on the matter helped little, he felt a little better after having talked about it. Honestly, he appreciated her input. In the end, it would be his choice.

The vampire looked over at her, and she returned his gaze, both smiling softly afterwards. "Nice outfit," he said.

The grin was instantaneous. "Looks good, huh?"

"Very. It suits you. What's with the goggles though?"

The young woman brightened at the new topic, and began explaining what Integra had already told her. Showing his fascination, he walked over. As she pointed to all the buttons, he finally came to a different decision. It would be time to talk to Integra.

"Van?"

"Hm?"

"Integra said I could go back to Canada to visit. Alucard's coming along because he's my bodyguard and all, but, maybe you'd like to come too?"

He blinked at her invitation, surprised she would even ask him of all people. After a moment, he smiled, "I'd love to. Thank you." Alex smiled back.

* * *

_**Monday Evening, December 1, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

Integra sat at her desk with a frown, looking over the missing children files. Then she heard a knock on the door. Curious, as she had not called for anybody, she wondered if it was Alex. After a moment, she said, "Come in." Much to her astonishment, it was not Alex, but Van. "Mr. Drake...I didn't expect to see you."

The vampire closed the door behind him before walking over to the desk. Integra watched him as he approached with a sense of purpose. What was Van up to? It was very rare for Van to come up to her office at all unless he had finished with work that she had commissioned from him. Had he finished Alex's weapons then? Seeing the look on his face, her own expression softened. It wasn't her business to know how Van thought. Judging by his serious look, he had something to say, but wasn't entirely ready to say it. With a sigh, the old woman stood.

"Would you care to join me for a game of chess and a drink, Van?"

Moments later, Integra and Van sat before a fireplace. Between them, a partially played chess game sat, both evenly matched for the moment. It was merely casual, and neither felt the need to overpower the other. They were just playing. They had said nothing, and it seemed like he was content with the silence, so Integra had said nothing. Wordlessly, she poured him a drink she knew he wouldn't be able to drink, sliding over the amber liquid, to which he stared at.

"It's too bad I can't drink that anymore."

"How often have you tried?" she asked quietly.

He sighed, staring forlornly at the liquor. "Once. It was the night after I killed Katherine's killers. I drank whatever alcohol I could find for the entire night. My vampire metabolism prevents me from getting drunk. It's one thing about vampirism that I hate and appreciate at the same time."

"The fact you cannot drown in your sorrows?"

"Mm." A hand reached out to move his knight, taking her pawn. "I should explain my behaviour."

"There's no need." Van looked up at her. "Alucard has already reported the events of that night, including the details about your brother." Her companion just stared at her as she looked over the pieces, using another of her pawns to take his own. "You're struggling with the fact that your brother may or may not be a willing servant to your sire. And, you don't know whether or not you'll be able to pull the trigger if he is. Does that about sum it up?" she asked, looking up at him.

After a moment, he said quietly, "Yes."

Integra watched as he overcame her knight with his bishop, frowning slightly. "Forty years ago, when I was twelve year old girl, my father died." The vampire looked up again. "During those last few days he was alive, he entrusted the Hellsing Organization to me. My uncle, Richard, did not approve of this. My uncle was greedy, wanting the organization for himself and so he tried to kill me, regardless of the fact that I was family."

Van's eyes widened somewhat at this. "What happened?"

The woman closed her eye, recalling that fateful night. "I managed to elude him long enough to reach the basement. My father told me that if I should ever feel closed in by the enemy, that I should go there, where my salvation awaited. I found the place my father spoke of, and inside was a corpse."

"A corpse?" Van repeated, having an idea of what a corpse meant.

Integra could smell the small room now. It was dank, musty, and reeked of death. Before her twelve year old self, a shrivelled up being sat against the wall, utterly dead. "My uncle found me in that moment, firing upon me, the bullet just grazing my arm. The smell of my blood woke up that corpse, and just when Richard had been about to kill me, it slaughtered his men, drinking their blood, and taking off Richard's arm."

"Alucard."

"Yes," she breathed. "Alucard had saved me that night, just as my father had promised." Her blue eye opened, fixing it upon Van. "I took the gun Richard intended to kill me with, and for the sake of Hellsing's honour, as well as my father's honour, I squeezed the trigger without a moment's hesitation." Van just watched her, now seeing the point of this story. "Because of that simple act, I became Alucard's lord and master, and to this day, he has given me nothing but his loyalty. It is because I was able to pull the trigger that I am where I am today."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"The point is that when the time comes, you will know the answer. I killed Richard because he threatened the ideals of my proud order. I wanted to live. For myself, for my father, Her Majesty, and this country. Thirty years ago, I had to make the same decision again, and I made the same choice, and it pained me greatly to make that choice, but I do not regret it."

The vampire looked down at the chess board, simply staring at it. With one fleeting look towards the liquor, he grabbed it, drinking it down, the burn not as prominent as it would have been if he had been human. He sighed, the glass clunking against the table when it had been set down. The silence drew out between them, and Integra had leaned forward, overcoming the knight that took her pawn.

"Does it still bother you?" she asked. "Or is something else bothering you."

"Actually," he began, smiling somewhat, "I reached a decision. Not about my brother." The old woman blinked at him, even as he took her queen. "With the way things are going right now, I've decided to join you...officially."

Her eye widened in surprise at this. "You're certain?" He nodded, looking straight at her. After searching his face for any doubts, she smiled. "Very well. What brought about this change of heart?"

"Alex."

"Alex? How so?"

He smiled. "Just...Alex."

Integra just chortled some. "I see." Another glass was poured for Van before she poured herself one. "Now that we're done, I believe I'm done playing around." The vampire just smirked while holding his glass. "I don't plan on losing a game of chess, even to you." Van just laughed.

* * *

_**Tuesday After-Midnight, December 2, 2031, Somewhere...**_

Snow fell lightly past the window, an intense blue gaze peering out from the darkness of the house. Behind this smiling figure were his two loyal followers, Laura and Elijah. "The girl will be out in the open soon."

"Master Gabriel," Laura said softly, "did you see it?"

"Yes," he hissed with satisfaction. "Our dear _Eve_ will be returning home for the holidays."

"We should take this opportunity to obtain her!" Elijah said with eagerness.

Amused by Elijah's enthusiasm, Gabriel simply raised a pale hand. "Patience, young man. She will not be alone. Hellsing has already taken the precaution to have Alucard assigned for her protection. That creature will never leave her side. Not even you, the _Puppet Master_ can defeat such a monster. Your brother will also be there." Elijah said nothing to this, and Gabriel chuckled. "How does it feel to face your brother after all these years? Hm?"

The young vampire readily replied, "He will not be a problem. His morals have made him a weak opponent. I can easily contend with him."

Gabriel grinned. "Even still, a plan is a must. Rushing headfirst into an unknown situation is foolish. Alucard will not give up his beloved easily, and he will wreak hell upon any who try to take her. Which is why I _will_ take her, and then take his power as my own. Alucard will lose _everything._"

* * *

**A/N:** There's something else Integra failed to mention about the goggles. They have super powers. No fluffy or funny interaction between Alex and Alucard this time around. Instead, you get some friendly fluff between Alex and Van. They don't see each other that way. Caring does not equal attraction. Besides, Alucard would never allow it. Still, Van needs a girlfriend. What do you guys think? I think this is the first chapter where Alucard actually doesn't show up out of nowhere for once. He had the perfect opportunity to bug Alex too, considering she's got a new outfit. She'd probably punch him again too.

Anyway, that's all I've got to say, so please leave a review, your thoughts, and any questions you have. Thank you for reading!


	19. Rebirth

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**Rebirth**

_**Saturday Afternoon, December 13, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

Days off were great, especially when you were already preparing to relax for the upcoming holidays. In the last few days, people within Hellsing's employ had taken the effort to decorate the mansion. In the front lobby, there was a large tree that was roughly about twelve feet tall. Integra had become quite boisterous as well despite her old age. For the twentieth, there was a mansion-wide feast being planned. Everything seemed so incredibly different, and Alex had planned to use her Sunday off to go to the city to go shopping. Van offered to accompany her of course, since she _had_ to have an escort anyway. In the meantime, she was spending her Saturday off reading.

With Integra's vast library, Alex wanted to learn everything she could about vampires, whether they be fact or fiction. She'd already finished Dracula by Bram Stoker, and couldn't help but wonder what was considered the truth. Dracula seemed so completely different from Alucard. Wanting to know more about him, she looked through the library's index to look for anything in relation to him. It eventually brought her to study about Vlad the Impaler. She still had yet to ask him if he and Vlad were one and the same, but if Integra had them both under the same reference, then perhaps they were the same.

"_Born some time in November or December in 1431. Died December nineteenth (approximate date), 1476 at the age of forty-five._"

She blinked. Alucard did _not_ look forty-five. Maybe he was in his thirties, physically, but he certainly didn't look that old. Maybe they _weren't_ the same after all. Could vampires change their physical appearance? Alex thought back to when Gabriel had revealed himself, and how Alucard's hair length changed dramatically. Deciding that, yes, vampires _could_ change their appearance at will, she read on.

"_Vlad II Dracul sent two of his sons, Vlad III, and Radu III, to the Ottomans to maintain the peace. In 1447, Vlad II Dracul was killed due to a rebellion by the Hungarian Regent known as John Hunyadi. His eldest son and heir to the Wallachia throne, Mircea, was also killed, having been blinded and then buried alive. Later, Vlad III had gone to live with his uncle Bogdan II of Moldavia before Bogdan was assassinated in 1451._" Alex sighed.

What a terrible history for someone who was only a couple decades old. She read on and the history only got more gory, and it was then she began to see Alucard amongst the bloodshed. She had hardly seen him in battle, only having bore witness to the time he rescued her. The question as to whether she would see him in more action, now that she was a part of Hellsing, arose. Looking at the dates of his birth and his death, she realized she probably just missed Alucard's birthday. Did he even celebrate such things? Shaking her head, she doubted it. Still, looking at his death day... Was that the day he became a vampire?

"Alucard..." Suddenly getting an idea, she closed the book, putting it aside and leaving the library.

* * *

_**Sunday Morning, December 14, 2031, London...**_

Mornings. Van hated them. Thankfully, the sun wasn't out, and he wasn't the only one suffering. Beside him, Seras was yawning. Not far from them, an invigorated Alex marched, looking over her list. Vampire escorts during the day wasn't exactly smart, as they would both be weak, and it wasn't likely that anybody would try to make a grab for her at this time. Then Van's thought's reverted back to the church massacre. It had happened in broad daylight, and perhaps vampires for bodyguards _were_ necessary.

Seras came up beside Alex, looking over her list. "What's the first stop then?"

"I need to buy some stuff before I head back to Canada for the holidays, so I need a couple gifts for my parents and for a friend."

"That's nice," the Draculina said with a smile. "Maybe you and I can do a little girl shopping as well, just for ourselves, you know?"

Alex smiled at that idea. "Actually, there is something I've been wanting to do, and a little girl shopping was just what I was planning."

"Do we _have_ to?" Van whined. A man did _not_ want to be dragged along for such things.

Unfortunately for him, he got dragged along anyway, being forced to wait in a woman's clothing parlour while Seras and Alex rummaged through the selection excitedly. Thankfully, as any man would hope for, there was seats. He supposed women were used to men being bored out of their minds, always looking for a seat. Sadly, it was usually the case for lovers or spouses. He was neither to either woman, so it seemed completely unfair for him to be subjected to such torture. Right now, he greatly envied Alucard, being allowed to stay back at home, sleeping during the day.

After grabbing everything of interest, Seras and Alex went to the change rooms. Much to Seras' surprise, Alex dragged the Draculina into the same change room as her. "Huh?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Alex explained, locking the door.

"Well, alright. What is it?

"I wanted to ask what you knew about Alucard." Seras blinked, listening intently to the cadet. "Is he, you know, Vlad the Impaler? Or is that just what Bram Stoker supposedly claimed to have based Dracula off of?"

"It's him." Alex tensed in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"I never got the chance to ask him, and it seems inappropriate to ask a six-hundred old vampire about his past." Seras angled her head, and both girls began to try on their clothes in silence. "Also, I think we missed his birthday, but I think his death day is coming up. I...kind of feel like doing something for him."

The Draculina stared in surprise at this. "Master's death day...wow. I honestly don't know much about my master, other than the fact he's Dracula, the impaling prince of darkness and father of all vampires. I don't even think about it. Master is master." Alex shrugged, trying on a shirt. "What did you want to do for him?"

* * *

_**Sunday Evening, December 14, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

Strange... So Strange. Things have been quiet since Alexandra had returned with the Police Girl and Bat Boy. Alucard had sensed their return from the shopping trip awhile ago, but didn't bother to wake up. Getting up in the middle of the day was exhausting. He almost felt bad for Van, having been dragged along by two young women. Almost. He held no pity for the vampire, as he had volunteered to escort Alex. Alucard hated this time of year. Christmas proved to be too cheerful and it was full of a kind of chaos that he'd rather go through his undead life without ever seeing it again. People fretted over the most trivial things, like presents. Christmas was a time he hated. People were far too happy. As if that wasn't enough, there was the grating sound of carols and blinding flash of decorations.

If he had his way, he'd spend the entire holidays in his coffin. But, something nagged at him as he roused from sleep. He knew Seras and Alex were in the brunette's room, doing _something_. He didn't like it. Girls plotting together was never a comforting sign. Not that it mattered. For all he knew, they were probably just wrapping gifts. What else did one do besides shop and wrap before the holidays? Oh yes, there was also the Hellsing Holiday Feast coming up. His master did it every year, much to his displeasure.

The Count wasn't required to attend, thankfully, as he didn't eat human food, but perhaps this year, he'd observe. Alexandra would be there. Briefly, he wondered if she would wear something for the occasion. Alex's uniform had already delighted him, as it suited her perfectly, but he wanted to see her in a proper dress again, like the one she wore during the day on Halloween.

Finally opening his eyes, his curiosity was starting to get the better of him. The lid was flipped open and he emerged. No dreams this time. Good. Getting up, the lid closed itself as he stalked towards his chair with the intention to sit in it like normal. He stopped, narrowing his eyes at it. What were they _up_ to? Deciding, to hell with it, he disappeared, reappearing in Alex's room. What he saw was pretty much what he expected, with rolls of colourful wrapping paper and tape dispensers on the coffee table. What he _wasn't_ expecting was the sight of his fledgling and his beloved sitting together on the sofa, speaking in hushed, up-to-no-good voices.

"I don't know, red seems cliche, doesn't it?" Alex said.

Thoughtfully, Seras said, "Maybe you're right. Seems a bit too sexual as well. Don't want to give the wrong impression."

Alucard grinned. "And what are you two up to this evening?"

Both girls screamed in shock and went to jump to their feet, but their surprise had crippled their sense of balance, making them fall off the sofa instead. Seras' head was the first to pop back up into view as she replied feebly, "M-master!"

"Police Girl, illuminate me as to why you are in Alexandra's room." He wasn't scolding her, he just loved to put the young vampire on the spot.

Alex finally climbed up from the floor, glaring at the Count. "You know, I thought vampires weren't permitted to enter a place unless invited."

"That's poppycock," he replied. "Some superstitions are complete nonsense made up by delusional religious fools." He grinned once more. "Even if it was true, it would mean nothing against me, as I am everywhere and nowhere. I'm also not your average vampire."

The girl groaned at this. "That explains a lot." With a sigh, she asked, "Why are you here?"

"I came to find out what you two were plotting." Both girls tensed, making similar nervous expressions. So, they _were_ up to something. Smirking, now would be a good time as any to screw with them. "Are you hiding something?" Both shook their heads frantically. "Police Girl," he said in a commanding voice.

Her body went completely rigid and straight. "M-Master!"

"What are you two planning?" he asked silkily.

"W-wrapping presents, s-sir!"

He chuckled. "You're lying, Seras. What nerve coming from my own fledgling."

Seras gaped in horror, sweating profusely. "But, I..."

"Relax Seras, he's being an ass." Alucard turned his smile towards Alex, who was giving him an unimpressed look. "What we're _doing_ is none of your business. So, please leave, or we will subject you to the horrors of girl talk."

"Oh? And what exactly does that entail?" Alex suddenly looked nervous like Seras. "Let me guess," he started, voice sultry. "Could it involve clothes? Makeup? Men? Romance? _Sex?_" Both girls turned red immediately. "Ah... So, you were talking about that, or something leading up to it."

And once again, Alucard was delighted to see that endearing expression on Alex's face. Her face scrunched up in the most adorable way. "And what if we were?!"

Lips curled, making him look more flirty than usual. "I could provide some insight to your sex-talk. After all, I am the one with the most experience...in the world."

Alucard wasn't entirely exaggerating. He'd had his share of women, both human and not, within the six centuries of his life. For all he knew, he was probably the oldest creature alive in existence. Well, _alive_ was kind of stretching the fact a bit, but that wasn't the point. He probably should have toned his boasting down a little, as he was well aware that Seras, despite being fifty years old, was still a damn virgin. If Pip Bernadotte had lived through the siege thirty years ago, he imagined it would have been gone by now. But because he died, Seras finally became a true undead, accepting her nature as a vampire. All she had left to do was drink his blood, and then she could be free to do whatever she wished.

That thought brought him to Alexandra, as she wasn't a virgin, so technically, he could never turn her into the bride he could walk eternity with. Alucard cursed this setback. To him, age did not matter, and she would undoubtedly, like most humans, grow more beautiful with age. Still, her life was short, and he would only get to have her until she passed on, leaving him alone again. No, he wouldn't think about that now. He had decades to prepare for her death this time. The death of his beloved had already struck him once before, maybe this time it will hurt less.

"M-Master! Why would you say that?!" Seras cried, blushing like a tomato.

The vampire grinned at his servant. "What's wrong Seras? Haven't found anyone to shag yet?"

Alex sighed, though she was blushing too, she was taking his comment far more calmly than Seras. "Alucard...would you _PLEASE_ leave? This is a private conversation, so I would appreciate it if you could respect that."

The Count turned to the brunette, searching her strange expression. Smiling more warmly, he gave her a small bow. "As you wish, my dear." And much to the girls' relief, he left.

* * *

_**Friday Morning, December 19, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

This was it. Today was the day their plans would come to fruition. All Alex and Seras had to do was convince Integra to join in. Both girls in their uniforms stood before Integra's bedroom door. Sneakily, Alex watched Seras use her shadowy powers to unlock the door and open it, silencing any creaks by smothering the hinges. Both tiptoed inside, the Draculina closing the door behind them. Alex looked around the room. It was too large for just one person to sleep in. It also had minimal furniture. The bed was currently occupied by their boss, glasses and eye patch off. Getting closer, Alex saw for the first time, the gunshot wound that had ruined Integra's left eye.

All they had to do now was wait, and both girls just stood at the foot of the bed. Integra would be woken up soon by the alarm clock, as even the head of Hellsing had to get up at a certain time each day. Seras had informed Alex that Alucard had woken up Integra once, and his master had subsequently shot him in the face. The brunette couldn't help but laugh at the image. That vampire was sure a handy target to vent frustration, since he couldn't die from simple bullets. It made Alex wonder if he _could_ die. Her thoughts were interrupted when the clock went off, and much like how Alex woke up in the mornings, Integra felt around for the offending object, smacking it to the floor, which surprisingly shut it off.

With a sigh, the old woman reached around for her glasses, sitting them on her nose before struggling to open her good eye, the sunlight blinding her. Looking up, she spotted two figures in front of her, but couldn't quite make them out. Instincts kicking in, she pulled out a pistol from under her pillow, quickly firing at the figures. Both girls shrieked, leaning out of the way. So much for the gentle awakening!

"Sir, Integra! It's us!" cried Seras.

Integra blinked blearily at them, gun lowered some. "Seras? Alex? What are you doing in my room at this time?"

The threat over, with Alex's heart still rushing wildly, she stood straight. "We wanted to discuss something with you." The woman arched a brow at this, indicating she was listening. "Well, you see, last Saturday, I was looking up stuff about Alucard's past, out of curiosity, and the records say he was born sometime in November or December, but he supposedly died...er, today."

"And?"

Seras chipped in, "Well sir, we want to do something special for master, and we've been kind of planning something for him since Sunday. So, we waited here til you woke up to see if you wanted to take part."

The woman stared at the pair for some time before letting out a sigh. "I see." Pushing aside the blankets, she sat over the edge of her bed, staring at the windows. "I'm sure you two only meant well, but I don't believe you should go through with any sort of celebration for Alucard."

"Huh? Why not?" Seras enquired, looking disappointed.

The director stood, walking over to the windows, pocketing her hands as she stared out. "Alucard hates this time of year." The girls just stared, listening intently. Their boss seemed so serious. "It's not a day he wishes to be reminded of, as it was the same day he became a vampire, having abandoned his humanity before being executed. It's a choice he's lived with for centuries." Integra turned to them. "Therefore, I must insist that you cease any plans you have for him. He will not take kindly to them."

Listening to this, Alex expressed some disappointment, but understood Integra's reasoning. Bloody hell, why didn't she consider this before? It wasn't like they were going to do anything large. All she and Seras wanted to do was dress up a little and give him a few presents. Maybe ask him for a dance. Both women left the room, and Alex bid Seras good night as the Draculina went off to bed. The brunette sighed, feeling somewhat discouraged by what Integra had said. For now, she just headed off outside to the field.

* * *

_**Friday Evening, December 19, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

All day, she had felt bothered, truly bothered. Though she and Seras had agreed not to go through with their little plans after all, Alex really felt the need to do _something_. After her afternoon training, Alex had gone to her room to bathe, shower it off, and get dressed. On the coffee table was something she planned to give Alucard, wrapped up in a white cloth instead of wrapping paper. Once her hair was dry, she combed it out, waiting until just before the sun would set. Seras would expect her this evening for her hand-to-hand lesson, but Alex had gone off to leave a note, saying she would make up for it tomorrow. Twice as hard if necessary.

The trip to Alucard's room had become a sort of routine to her, although she had seen a lot less of him thanks to her training schedule. Down through the mirror and the stairs, she walked slowly along the corridor that lead to the dank chambers of Count Dracula. It always felt weird to think of him as the infamous Count. Thinking back to her studies on Vlad the Impaler...wasn't he actually a prince? The girl shivered at the thought, not sure what to think of that.

As usual, the door scraped along the floor, and Alucard wasn't in his chair. Closing the door behind her with great effort, Alex went to place the covered object on the small table. Looking over at the coffin, she walked over, kneeling down to press her ear against the cover. And as she had hoped, his heartbeat resounded through, instantly calming her nerves. The vampire had claimed she could listen to it whenever she liked. But why? Alucard played and teased at her, but he also seemed to show her a strange sign of respect and kindness. It was almost the same respect he showed Integra, but this seemed different somehow. Removing herself from the coffin's side, she waited.

A half hour had passed before Alucard began to rouse from his slumber. The first thing he noticed was the fact that he knew there was a presence in his chambers. The second thing was the scent. Was that...perfume? No, it wasn't as strong, but it smelled nice either way. The subtlety of the scent made it more alluring, and it was mixed with the signature smell of his Alexandra. Alexandra was in his room. Curious, he rose from his coffin, the hand that was supporting him nearly slipping as he went to stand, his crimson orbs landing on an unexpected sight.

Alex was standing with her back turned to him, merely looking around the room, mumbling to herself as if lost in thought. Her hair was as shimmery as ever, and she was wearing a fitting black lacy spaghetti-strapped dress, shoulders practically bare. It was made of a stretchy material that accommodated her movements as she paced, reaching her knees. Taking a closer look at her front, the bodice of the dress seemed to hug her breasts. Around her neck was a simple short silver necklace, a single small black stone hanging from it, which dangled teasingly just above her cleavage. His eyes finally settled on her feet, upon which she wore two-inch black heel sandals with a wide strap around her ankles.

The swallow he made was nearly audible, his gloved fingers gripping the edge of his box tightly. Forcing himself to relax, he stood up from his resting place, the box closing with a snap, startling the girl out of her thoughts. The moment she turned around, he smirked with a pleasantly surprised expression. He noted that she hadn't bothered with makeup. Good, she didn't need it. Her natural beauty, even if she doubted it, was more than enough.

"Good evening, Alexandra. To what do I owe the pleasure of you in a dress?"

Suddenly, she felt like this was a big mistake, her cheeks heating up. "I, um...well, you see...er."

He tilted his head slightly, amused by her bashfulness. "Well?"

Here goes, she thought. She found it odd that he wasn't wearing his red trench, just his suit. Maybe he slept with it off. "I wanted to do something for you, even though Integra said to not bother." The vampire arched a brow, wondering what on earth she was talking about. "You see, I was...looking you up, and I noticed that the recorded day of your...um, you know, was today, so I felt like maybe we could do something together."

Ah. After remembering the date, he knew then what she spoke of. Yes, the day he had died and then returned as the father of vampires. He remembered that day vividly like it was yesterday. It wasn't exactly a fond memory. Still, he was curious to what Alexandra had planned, seeing as how she was dressed up deliciously. Alucard showed no emotion, and Alex immediately thought he was angry, getting nervous.

"And what exactly did you have in mind?" he said coolly.

Alex worried her bottom lip, looking away, glancing at what she had placed upon his table. "I got you something. It's nothing special, but...yeah."

Alucard turned his eyes to where she indicated, seeing a white cloth wrapped around something. Curious, he walked over to his chair, sitting down before he grasped the item. Slowly, he loosened the cloth, sliding it away from a wooden box. It was rectangular and only four inches in height, ten by six inches in width. Burn marks had been carved into the wood, giving it an intricate design around the sides and upon the hinged lid. The style of its design seemed familiar, and he opened it, finding it completely empty, lined with red velvet.

"It's from Romania," Alex explained quietly. "Well, that's what the clerk said at the antique store. Like I said, it's nothing special, but maybe you can put special things in it. You don't have a lot in your room, so I just thought..."

"I love it," he murmured. This unexpected gift, though simple, had touched him somehow. Maybe it was the fact that it was from her. He closed the lid, hair obscuring his face. "It wasn't necessary for you to do this."

The young woman stared at the vampire. Alex wasn't sure if he was accepting the gift or not, as what he said after seemed rather...strained. Recalling what Integra had said, she asked, "Do you regret your life?" Alucard looked up then, his face unreadable. "I mean, I know it seems odd of me to say this, but aren't you at least a little glad to be here right now?"

"Glad?" Crimson pools narrowed some. Sighing, he urged her over with a crook of his finger. Blinking, Alex warily did so, shrieking when he suddenly pulled her onto his lap, an arm wrapped around her waist. She struggled some, but when she looked into his eyes, his expression was serious, but not unkind. In fact, it looked sort of sad. "Before I died, I had lost everything. The moment before my death, I made a choice. I chose to turn my back on the very thing I had believed in my entire life. Unable to bear the weight of my human misery, I chose to become a monster. Ever since, I have regretted that decision, because I am unable to die."

For many moments, Alex could say nothing. What did you say to a six-hundred year old vampire that had evidently grown weary of his own existence? Annoyed, she turned her gaze away from his scrutiny. "You're being stupid."

Eyes narrowing again, this was the first time that Alex had induced his impatience. "Stupid, am I?"

Alex wouldn't back down from him, even if his tone sounded dangerous. So she looked him in the eye, surprising the vampire with her fearlessness. "For someone who looks so young, you don't hear so good, _old man_."

He ground his teeth a bit. "Tch. You listen here—"

"No, _you_ listen!" Alex would _not_ be looked down upon by anybody, no matter who they were! "If you hadn't lived, you would have never met all the people who actually give a damn about you! Hell, I happen to be one of them! If anybody was going to be the father of vampires, I'm at least glad it's you!" The look he gave was one of shock. "Because if someone else was, we'd probably all be dead by now, dammit! So shut the fuck up! I don't have patience for people who _want_ to die, least of all, you!"

A breath shuddered out of him. What was this feeling? The words she spoke had shot through him like a thousand spears. Somehow, it had awoken something inside. Right now, all he could see was the woman he loved so long ago. The pain he felt was sudden, his hands shaking. As he hid his face behind his hair, his teeth gnashed together more firmly. Then he realized that it wasn't pain, but joy. His smile was slow and sad, and his jaw relaxed a little as he began to laugh. This woman had the nerve to demand his respect. Anybody else, save for his master, would have paid dearly for such insolence. Alex just watched him, not knowing what was going through his head right now.

"You," he breathed, "are beautiful." The blush was instant, his comment unexpected. Before she could get away, he pulled her close, just holding her, his long arms enveloping her small frame. "Don't ever change."

Alex didn't know what to do. He was hugging her! "O-Okay, just don't say that stuff anymore. It's depressing." Awkwardly, she slipped her arms around his neck and Alucard resisted the urge to sigh contently. "So...Happy Rebirth Day."

_Rebirth Day?_ Repeating that in his head, he smiled. It had a nicer ring to it than simply calling it the day of his death. "Alexandra...would you honour me with a dance?"

Her body relaxed, knowing he was in a better mood now. Why not? It was his day. "I'd love to," she responded, smiling.

* * *

**A/N:** Semi-fluffy chapter with hints of seriousness and hilarity. Alex is permitted to be a bitch when the occasion calls for it, and Alucard's short emo moment had brought out that bitchiness. Cold love is needed at times. I feel bad for Van though...he got dragged along by girls. I spare guys that misery because I hate shopping with other people. So, next chapter will be the trip back to Canada, and while they're there, MASSIVE FLUFF. Promise. Really. I hope.

So, please leave a review, your thoughts, any questions and thank you for reading!


	20. Just a Kiss

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**Just a Kiss**

_**Saturday Evening, December 20, 2031, Hellsing Estate...**_

Never had Alex expected herself to be in this position. The holiday feast of Hellsing was to happen in an hour, and even though there would just be dinner and dancing, she was completely nervous. Soldiers were bringing their wives, and today, any who were unattached had asked both her and Seras to be their dates for the evening. The Draculina had blushed, waving her hands around saying that she already had accepted someone's proposal. Unfortunately, Alex felt slightly put on the spot, as she too had been asked, but didn't want to say who it was. This had elicited excited questions from Seras, but Alex would not tell a soul. She was too embarrassed, and everyone would find out soon enough.

Standing before the full length mirror was a completely different person. At the moment, she desperately wanted to be back in her uniform, or her regular clothes. Integra had ordered both Seras and Alex to go shopping earlier that day for something appropriate for the party, as it was a formal event. Unlike Alex, Seras was excited about this evening. Somehow, she had managed to do something with her hair, and upon her bed was a large suitcase filled with the clothes she needed for her one week trip to Canada.

There was a knock on the door, and with a sigh, Alex went to go answer it, finding Seras there. Much to her astonishment, the Draculina looked bloody fantastic. She had done nothing with her hair except put a red poinsettia on one side above her left ear. To match her vampiric eyes, her dress was a vibrant cherry red with a square neckline and wide straps, the torso clinging to her curves to just about the calves, and she wore fancy silver high-heel sandals and matching gloves that nearly covered her arms. Around her neck was a simple necklace like the one Alex wore the day before, only it had a ruby.

"Hello!" she chirped. "You ready?"

Alex just groaned. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Closing the door behind her, they went off together to join everyone downstairs. The vampire turned to her as she said, "So, you didn't mention who your date is yet."

"I don't recall you ever mentioning yours," Alex retorted back.

"It's...well, you'll see. We don't see each other romantically though, so we're just going as coworkers."

Alex nodded as she listened to her friend, heading down the stairs to the lobby, only to be horrified by the sight of the crowd. She recognized some of the convention members, accompanied by their wives, or simply dates. She couldn't be entirely certain. In that crowd was Integra, who had put up her hair in an elegant way, her long silver-blonde locks falling out of a nest of curls on the back of her head. Her dress was long, simple, and green, following the Christmas theme. It also covered her arms with long sleeves that flared out at the ends, and around her neck was an expensive looking gold necklace with diamonds and emeralds.

"Wow, Integra looks great in her old age," Alex murmured.

Seras tensed, whispering in her ear, "Don't let her hear you call her old. She's very sensitive about that."

"She's barely passed the halfway mark! She's not that old!"

"Ladies," said a voice from behind them.

Both of them turned to gape at who could have been an aristocrat from the nineteenth century London. Van Drake stood before them in just that kind of attire, with black slacks, dress shoes, a white fancy shirt under a black vest with silver buttons, a silver cravat, and to top it all off, a Victorian tailored coat with the twin tails in the back and a high-standing collar. His usually messy hair had been tamed somewhat, having been parted from one side, but it still held that Van Drake vibe. The girls blushed and stared in amazement, in turn, making Van blush with embarrassment.

"Um, yes, well, you can stop staring now."

"Jesus, Van!" Alex cried out. "You look so...different," she decided lamely. "Did you just come out of some film based in old London?"

The Dracul laughed. "No, these are just some old clothes I haven't worn in a very long time."

"You are very London right now," she commented.

He smiled, bowing slightly and taking their hands to kiss the back of them politely. "And you two look exquisite." They both giggled and blushed. Alex couldn't help it, she wasn't used to such gestures. Standing up straight, he turned to Seras. "Miss Victoria, shall we?"

"Yes," she almost gushed, pleased that she had such an attractive date.

The brunette's jaw dropped. "You two?!"

Alex deflated some. She really shouldn't have been surprised. After Van had officially joined Hellsing, he technically did become their coworker. And both of them were vampires. Maybe it felt less awkward to attend a dinner if both of you were the same species. After Seras nodded excitedly, she took Van's offered arm, and they went to join the other guests. All Alex had to do now was wait for her own date.

"_My Lady in waiting, you look delicious tonight,_" called a sultry voice.

A chill went crawling up her spine at the sound of Alucard's masculine voice, resonating with the power he held in that ridiculously tall body of his. Turning to the source of his voice, her face had turned even more red than when she saw Van. It was so stupid to react this way because Alucard's outfit was far more simple. Instead of the dark grey suit, it was pitch black as dark as his hair untamed hair, but he wore normal, slightly pointed dress shoes. Under the blazer was an equally black dress shirt and a normal blood red tie. Even tonight, he still wore his strange white gloves, but the backs of them were blank. He lacked his trench and his hat, but he still wore his amber shades, his hair its usual mess.

The difference was small, but Alex couldn't help but utter, "Wow."

The vampire chuckled at her reaction. Good, that was just what he wanted to hear from her. While she had been scrutinizing his appearance, he had been drinking in hers. Light gold pearls decorated her hair which had somehow been managed to be placed into an up-do, a good gathering of strands framing her face. Her dress was of a light gold, almost champagne in tone, the neckline square with the wide straps tied around the back of her neck like a halter. Once again, she wore a dress with a bodice that hugged her breasts, but it hung freely from there, an asymmetrical skirt that reached past her knees in a handkerchief style. Her makeup was minimal, having used gold-brown eye shadow to accentuate her eyes.

"Beautiful," he breathed. His date blushed, and as if she couldn't get any more red, he bent down to take her hand, kissing her knuckles with his cold lips before delivering a grin at her. "If you keep looking like this, I may be unable to resist the temptation to taste you." She nearly fainted from the shock right then. Standing straight, he offered his arm with a smirk on his face. "Shall we?"

Hesitantly, she did, and felt somewhat awkward. Thankfully, he wasn't so freakishly tall that it would have been weird for her to hold his arm. The thing that made this awkward was the fact everyone was gaping at the pair. Integra, however, didn't seem remotely surprised. Throughout the next hour, neither of them had said anything to each other, and Alex was completely content with that. Once dinner arrived, everyone sat in the large dining room. Alex took notice that there was no dishes, save a wine glass, in front of Alucard. It was the same for Seras and Van, their glasses filled with the red substance that sustained them.

Meanwhile, Alucard twirled the liquid in his glass some, somewhat bored, he barely paid attention when his master had stood from her seat to make her holiday speech. He was perfectly happy to zone out or take a sideways glance at his date. Alex was nervous, her back uncharacteristically straight. Normally, the girl slouched, but maybe it was the training she had received that was forcing her to sit this way. When he had asked her the night before to be his date for the evening, he had watched in fascination as she debated her answer, her face making all sorts of expressions that artists probably would have loved to illustrate.

Once the toast was made, people raising their glasses, everyone took a good gulp of their beverages, and then they were eating. Naturally, the Police Girl and Bat Boy weren't bothering to eat anything, simply chatting with one another, the entire place in an uproar with conversations that bored the Count. Again, he didn't attend such events for obvious reasons, but perhaps he was being a poor date to Alexandra. Turning to her, he watched as she delicately ate her steak, one small piece at a time. He almost laughed, as her face showed that she was holding back from devouring the delicious meat, expressing misery. If she had been a virgin, she would have made an excellent vampire.

"I recall the first time I brought you steak, and you salivating over it," he began conversationally.

Fork in her mouth, she turned to Alucard, slipping it out, making a few chewing motions and then swallowing. "I like steak."

"I know you do. I distinctly remember you telling me that you could fall for me if I brought you steak and pie every day." She flushed, making that adorable expression once more, making him grin. "I look forward to doing just that when we get back to your homeland."

The way he said it made it sound like a promise. Maybe he was just flirting because they were dates this evening. Then again, he'd been doing a lot of flirting. Sometimes it was little things, like his comments with hidden meanings. Other times, he was downright blunt, and he seemed to enjoy her embarrassment. Throughout her life, she had known guys to flirt with her. A lot of girls did, so she wasn't particularly special. Alucard had done things that none of those other guys had done though. The vampire usually got in her face, twice he had embraced her in a strangely loving manner, and he had sort of kissed her three times. With a flushed face, she remembered how he licked the blood from her bitten wrist upon her rescue, then the time he had seemed to want to bite her, kissing at her neck instead in a tender gesture, and then finally, the time he licked his own blood off her face.

Every time he did that, it left her feeling strange. Normally, such contact would have truly bothered her, and most guys were surprised to find out that she wasn't cuddly or affectionate. Again, those same guys would take offence to the fact that she didn't cling to them, making them feel needed by her. It was a cross for her to bear. But when Alucard did these things, like asking her to dance, or holding her at random moments, she sensed something while in his grasp that didn't quite match with his outward personality. Actually, when she thought about it now, it felt familiar.

Alex mulled a bit over her food, chewing thoughtfully. When dinner was over and everyone was simply chatting away, the brunette began to hear music from another room. Unfortunately, it was the cheery holiday music that grated on Alex's nerves. Sitting there, trying to ignore it, she suddenly saw a hand in front of her. Blinking, she looked up at Alucard just as people were getting up to go into the next room. Looking at everyone else, she even noticed that Lt. Reese was arm in arm with Integra. Well...that was an odd match. Looking at Alucard's grinning face, she gulped, delicately putting her hand in his.

Since he was already standing behind her chair, he helped her out of her seat, taking her out to the large ballroom that overlooked the garden, covered entirely in snow. Alex had forgotten that it was winter, as events like this usually happen on spring or summer nights. At least, in the fairy tales anyway. Thankfully the music wasn't as bad as she initially thought, sounding like light jazz mixed with orchestra. Brown orbs turned to where Seras and Van were dancing, the Dracul holding her in the traditional sense, his hand on her waist, holding her other hand. Actually, everyone seemed to be doing that.

As they stood there, Alucard turned to Alex, smirking some after removing his glasses. "So, tell me. How does the younger generation of this century dance?"

Alex blinked, thinking about it. "Well, they flail their arms about looking like idiots, because it's fun to look like an idiot."

He chuckled. "I was talking about your slower dances." The Count pulled her close, one arm around her waist, his other hand on her ribcage. "Doesn't it go something like this?" She gulped. "I find it fascinating that humans are always looking for ways to get closer," he purred.

Feeling somewhat frantic and about to blow with all the steam gathering in her cheeks, she sputtered out, "N-Normally, the girl wraps her a-arms around the guy's neck, b-but you're too damn tall for me to reach without it being a-awkward." She just laughed nervously as he stared at her.

"Then," he began, shifting his hands, one hand at the small of her back while he put her left hand on his chest, and held her right, "perhaps this is less troublesome."

The young woman blinked again, not sure how to make of this. Blushing lightly, she gave a short nod, and soon they were swaying back and forth. Alucard didn't care who was staring. If anybody questioned it, he'd just smile in his usual maniacal way, scaring them away. All he cared about was the fact that, once again, his beloved was in his arms. Unfortunately, because he could still sense her discomfort, he wouldn't push it too far. He knew the thoughts that ran through her head, and he would do everything possible to get her to warm up to him. Still, that didn't mean he was going to play it safe all the time. Eventually, he would have to catch her off guard and make the first move.

After awhile, Alex's heart seemed to calm down during the silence between them. This dance with him seemed different than the last two times. Alucard wasn't teasing her nor trying to embarrass her. Thankfully, he also didn't have any perverted hands roaming. He was, to say the least, acting like a gentleman. Looking up at him, with the vampire looking back, she did not blush but her heart actually skipped a beat. Alucard's expression was unreadable and she didn't even notice that they had stopped dancing. Something caught her eye and she looked past him, a small panic overcoming her.

Much to Alucard's puzzlement, Alex had pulled away from him. "I...I'm tired. I need to get some sleep." He just frowned at her. "Thank you for the dance, I'm just...really tired all of a sudden. I need to pack tomorrow too, so, goodnight."

Alucard watched her as she left in a hurry. What had made her nervous so abruptly? Looking up, he spotted the mistletoe hanging from the chandelier, causing him to momentarily grit his teeth. "Tch." After his initial disappointment, he smiled, covering half his face as he chuckled to himself. "I see. Well, this is an interesting development. You won't run away from me for long, my dear. Now you owe me."

* * *

_**Monday Morning, December 22, 2031, Toronto Airport...**_

It felt strange to be back home. Between Alex, Van, and Alucard, the young vampire had the most luggage. Alucard just brought his coffin, and Alex only had need for one large suitcase. The takeoff had made the girl freak out again, Van's hand nearly broken from her tightened grip on him. By the time they landed back in Canada, his hand was still sore despite his supernatural healing abilities. Alucard had for the most part ignored them, napping in his seat during the entire flight while Alex was conversing with Van.

The moment they walked through the gate, Alex ran ahead a bit before falling to the ground in a low bow, crying out while people stared, "_Land!_"

Van just laughed at her. "Flying isn't all bad, is it?"

"I prefer to keep my feet on the ground, thanks," she said, getting up and brushing herself off.

"We'll be flying back to London in a week from now, so you're just going to have to get used to it. Especially if you'll be having these visits."

Alex hated it when somebody used logic against her, groaning loudly, "I think I would be better off on a boat."

"The trip would be longer and more dangerous," he said seriously as they waited for their luggage, grabbing Alex's suitcase as it came around on the track. "Also, being in the middle of the ocean isn't exactly a vampire's best friend."

The girl blinked at this as Van handed her the suitcase. "I never really understood that whole running water thing. Vampires can't swim or something?"

He inhaled a breathe through his teeth, as if trying to find the right words. "Water is the element of all life. Also, it reflects, and since we are creatures of the dead who cannot cast a reflection, it draws out our power, making us weak. It won't hurt us, but holy water will."

Alex nodded. It made sense to her, though she never actually bothered to test if vampires really can't cast a reflection. Alucard cut in casually as he waited for someone to bring his coffin, "Only full-fledged vampires cannot cast a reflection. A newborn who had yet to taste fresh blood from a human still can, as they are still in the beginning stage."

When they gathered all their bags, Alex asked, "There are different stages?"

Alucard walked away, approaching the terminal staff that was carting his coffin along, the box wrapped in a sheet like before. Van used the cart to gently place his belongings on top. "Well, as you already know, there are ghouls, which are the lowest class, as they are just incomplete or failed undead. Then there's the beginning stage where you are technically still human, but it's impossible to eat human food at this point because your body requires the nutrients that only human blood can provide."

"You can't eat?"

"I've been through it myself. Food always got caught in my throat, and because I was only partly developed, I could not digest food. Once you've drank from your first..." he didn't want to say _victim_, "only then have you transcended into true undead, making you officially a vampire. Then there are elders. They are the ones that have drank from their sires, and are free of servitude."

"I see," she said, putting her bag on top.

Van looked to Alucard. "I'm going to see if Integra had managed to secure our transportation. If not, I might be awhile."

"Fine."

The younger vampire walked away and Alex just stood there beside him. "Alucard?" He grunted. "You're not really an elder, are you? I mean, since you didn't have a sire, what class would that make you?"

"Creator," he replied simply. "I'm the only one in my class."

"How do you know?" she asked suddenly, truly fascinated.

The question had actually thrown him off a little as he stared at Alexandra. Before he could answer, Van returned. As they waited at the entrance for their van to pull up, Alex felt a change in Alucard's presence. He looked distracted, perhaps even disturbed. All three sat in the backseats of the taxi, Alucard's coffin put on its side in the back, Alex sitting between both of them. Van took this time to take a short nap while Alucard stared like a bored child out the window.

Once they pulled up to the hotel they would be staying in for a couple of days, Van went inside with Alex to the front desk to claim their reservation. Alex looked around in small astonishment. This place looked familiar. Soon she realized it was the same hotel as before, almost feeling giddy to be back in this nice place again. Ten minutes later, all three were standing in a different suite. The style was the same, but the bedroom was separate from the living area with double wooden sliding doors.

Alex ran, jumped, then flipped before landing on her back on the bed. "Dibs!"

"Don't get too excited," Van said, amused. "One of us has to keep an eye on you while you sleep. This may be a vacation, but that doesn't mean you're out of danger. And since Alucard usually has nothing to do, he'll be your guard while I do work of my own."

"A-Alucard?!" Alex turned brown orbs to the vampire in question, and as expected, he smirked at her. "Creeper," she muttered before shooting off the bed. "I'm gonna give Tyler a call and tell him we arrived."

Van was sitting in the living area, opening his briefcases of various weapons and tools, even little gadgets that Alex had never seen before. "When are we heading over for dinner again?"

"Tomorrow. His girlfriend is coming over too. It'll be pretty casual too since we usually just hang out and play video games or watch movies. Wait, if you can't eat food..." Their cover would be blown instantly!

Van laughed. "I should have explained further, saying that it's usually newborns that have trouble consuming food. We are quite capable of blending in, so don't worry."

Alex visibly relaxed. "Alright then. Well, the conversation is private, so don't barge in while I'm talking." With that, she went back into the bedroom, sliding the doors closed behind her.

Alucard had taken up one of the seats situated around the coffee table that Van was already occupying, watching the younger vampire in silence. Van took notice of this odd behaviour but said nothing for the time being. He began fidgeting with his gadgets, working on the details of the latest schematic on his tablet. Half an hour later, Alex emerged, going to the bathroom, the sound of water running as she took a shower. With nothing but that sound buzzing in their ears, Van lifted his silver gaze to his forefather.

"You're being uncharacteristically silent. Something eating at you?"

Alucard hadn't bothered to remove his indigo shades, his mouth a straight line, messy hair covering half of his face, making it impossible for Van to read him. "It's nothing." Deciding not to press the issue, as that would have been a bad idea for Van, he returned to his work. Feigning interest, Alucard turned his head towards him. "What's that you're working on?"

Van didn't look up. "Since the destruction of my pistol, I've been working on a modified replacement. It's being quite tricky. I wish I had the know-how of that old butler of yours. Seems he was a genius in weaponry."

"When are you going to finish Alexandra's weapon?"

"I've finished them already."

"Them?" Interest captured, Alucard grinned.

The young Dracul smirked. "The most beautiful twins I have ever had the pleasure of crafting. They're not powerful like your Casull and Jackal, as they're made for a human to handle, but they'll still be a force to be reckoned with. They quite suit her, given her personality and style."

"Oh? I can't wait. When did you plan for her to have them?"

"Soon, actually. I thought they'd be an appropriate Christmas present." Alucard angled his head somewhat. "What?"

"Nothing," he repeated.

* * *

_**Monday Evening, December 22, 2031, Hotel...**_

A single table lamp was lit beside the bed while Alex did something on her laptop. A plush chair had been moved from the living room to be situated near the window in her room, where Alucard currently sat. Listening with amusement as she cursed and muttered to herself, he knew she was playing some sort of game. It was little things about her that he had gradually learned over the last couple of months that made her more and more fascinating to him. She was a complex mix of things that he loved to sort through, learning everything he could about her.

After awhile, Alex stopped playing, shutting down the computer and putting it aside, turning off the light afterwards. She moved under the covers and blinked, realizing something. "Oh, shit."

He arched a brow. "Hm?"

"I forgot to bring my body pillow!" she said.

He chortled. "I see. You can't sleep without one, can you? Now, why is that?"

"It's super comfy?" she suggested.

"No," he said, "I don't believe that's it." The vampire stood, deliberately stalking towards her. "I think it has something to do with an underlying need to embrace something. It's like a security blanket for you." Alex gulped, raising the comforter to cover herself the closer he got. Before long, he was leaning over her, eyes glowing softly in the dark. "Do you feel alone when you sleep?"

Alex just stared up at him, brows furrowing while frowning at the question. "A-alone?"

The Count smiled some as he then murmured, "You owe me a kiss."

Heat tinted her cheeks, Alex stammering, "W-what? Since when? For what?"

"Mistletoe," he whispered, having moved closer. "From the Hellsing feast. You left because you saw it, no?"

Oh crap, he knew! Alex had completely forgotten about it til now, but she was suddenly cornered by it. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, flustered.

The vampire grinned, but it was much more tender in appearance. The vampire just whispered, "Liar."

Swallowing hard, Alex watched as he drew even closer, his breath misting over her lips. It was just a kiss. A stupid, tradition-produced kiss. What harm could it do? Preparing herself, Alucard smiled before moving closer and closer. How he greatly desired to taste her in more ways than one or two. He watched as she accepted it, closing her eyes, then he smiled and leaned forward. Brown eyes shot open in surprise, finding Alucard's lips on her cheek. The sweetness of it nearly made her faint with embarrassment. The young woman felt like a teapot, ready to blow her top off with steam.

Alucard pulled away, staring at her with a strange gentleness in his expression. "Sleep."

The vampire walked back to his chair, resuming his seat. After she just stared at him for a few minutes in small bafflement, she eventually lied down, utterly confused by what just happened. Meanwhile, Alucard knew that if he had gone through with it, he wouldn't have been able to stop at just a kiss. The monster and the man lurking deep inside wished desperately to possess her mind, consume her soul, steal her heart, and inflame her body. He wanted her so badly, that it was beginning to eat at him. How much longer would he be able to resist his selfishness? After awhile, he was pleased to find that she was sleeping, making him content to simply watch her.

* * *

**A/N:** I made the feast/party thing longer than I had originally intended, but whatever. I was seriously debating letting Alucard give her a real kiss, but eventually, I settled on what you just read. Oh, don't worry, he'll have plenty of opportunities now that he's with her for an entire week! Still, he wasn't about to let Alex get away after being under the mistletoe. I've never been kissed as a result of mistletoe. I don't think I've ever seen mistletoe. I feel like I'm missing out a bit.

Anyway, please leave a review, your thoughts, and any questions, and thank you all for reading!


	21. Done Out of Love

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**Done Out of Love**

_Lights were flashing everywhere across the gymnasium. Every grade eight student dressed formally for this graduation ceremony. Next year, they would all be going to a high school. Most of them was going to a school more well known, but Alex and a few others were going elsewhere. Right now though, she felt nervous. Not because of the fact she would be a high school student as of next year, but because she was trying to summon up the courage to dance with a certain someone._

_Enviously, she watched all the couples that danced during the slower songs while her friends chattered away around her, talking about things that had nothing to do with her own interests. Did that make her selfish? Maybe, but this was probably the last time she would get to see him, and maybe let him know her feelings. She wouldn't tell him outright, but at least hint at it. Though, she'd gotten his email and he had agreed to chat with her online, but it wasn't the same as seeing someone in person._

_A couple of hours had gone, and still, she hadn't gone looking for him. Eventually, her companions took notice of this, having asked her, quite aware of her romantic interest in Conley Andrews. One of her more blunt friends had hunted him down, demanding that he dance with Alex. Horrified, Alex couldn't say anything, completely embarrassed that her friend had done such a thing to him. Much to her own surprise though, he stared seriously at her, then placed his hands on her waist. Feeling nervous, she could only place her hands on his shoulders, and for that one song, she was happy. Finally, she got to dance with him, but she couldn't meet his eyes until the song ended and they both dropped their hands._

_"I gotta go," he said. "I'll see you later."_

_Wordlessly, she watched him leave, but she didn't feel sad or disappointed. Instead, she felt puzzlement from what she saw in his eyes. They held so much meaning and yet she couldn't decipher them. Still, Alex was happy. She had danced with her crush. Sure, she had boyfriends and plenty of crushes before, but this seemed different somehow._

_During the middle of high school, when she was fifteen, she finally did it. During the couple of years since she started high school she had a few boyfriends. The first one had made her cry, but she couldn't say that she didn't at least see the blow coming, breaking her heart for a little while. The second didn't last very long. Though he was interested in her, she didn't feel the same, and to spare him any pain, she ended it. The third lasted a little longer, and she thought she felt something there, but then she started talking to Conley online again. Again, maybe it was selfish to break up with the third just because she was falling in love with Conley again, but could she help that?_

_Sometime in the middle of spring, she had managed to confess to him her feelings online, instantly regretting it as she didn't want to face rejection. As if to make amends, she tried to type frantically, saying that she would understand if he had no interest, but then he said the unthinkable. He told her he liked her as well. Alex had sat there, shaking, numb. But then she felt overjoyed, and since then, they dated for what seemed like forever, and for the first time, she felt genuine love for someone else._

* * *

_**Tuesday Morning, December 23, 2031, Hotel...**_

For the longest time, Alex stared dazedly at the ceiling, her hair splayed across the pillow. A dream had come to her that night. It was a dream of a past she had forgotten about. Looking back, things seemed so simple then, but now everything was so different. The chair near the window was empty, and Alex could assume that Alucard had gone to his coffin to sleep. Van didn't sound like he was up either, and she wondered what she could possibly do all day while waiting for the hour to go to Tyler's.

With a sigh, the brunette sat up, hair a mess. After awhile, she climbed out of bed like a normal person, heading for the doors and sliding them open, seeing Van lying on the sofa. She smiled, seeing how baby-faced he looked when he slept. Looking over at the coffin, she felt small disappointment in the fact she wouldn't be able to indulge in listening to Alucard's heartbeat. At least, not with Van in the room. It was a secret she wasn't willing to share with anyone. Though, yes, she already had a shower yesterday, another wouldn't hurt. It would wake her up a bit more.

With rain coming down her body, she just stood there in a daze. Was it really right to come back to visit? For all she knew, she was probably putting everyone at risk by being here. Sure, seeing familiar faces was nice, but if she wanted to keep them from danger, no matter how much it irritated them, she should keep away. With that thought, after this vacation, she resolved to not come back, at least until this whole thing was done. It was better this way, and she could still talk to them long distance. It wasn't like she was completely disappearing from them.

Quietly, she tiptoed through the room, wearing a fluffy white robe like before, taking refuge in the bedroom. Tossing the suitcase onto the bed, she pulled out her clothes, debating what to wear. Settling on a red long sleeved shirt with a turtleneck collar, white fleece zip up vest, and white jeans, she was done. She brushed her hair out, putting on the clothes and taking out a couple of small wrapped gifts from her case. The girl grinned, knowing full well how Tyler was going to react to gift. Setting them down, she stared at the window, looking out at the city. She would have to make this the last time she saw him till this whole thing blew over.

* * *

_**Tuesday Afternoon, December 23, 2031, Somewhere in Toronto...**_

The vampires had woke up in the afternoon, as was the plan, and Van took his time having a shower, and Alucard simply waited, just wearing his civilian attire. Alex almost wanted to fuss over the Count's hair, even tell him to dress more casually, but she thought better of it. As long as it didn't weird out Tyler, she didn't give a damn. Besides, Alucard's hair looked fine the way it was. Van had dressed more casually than Alucard, wearing slacks and a woven turtleneck, all black again. And once they put on their coats and Alex had bagged the presents, they were off.

Alex wanted to walk, much the vampires' chagrin. At least it wasn't overly bright today, and Tyler's apartment wasn't far. He was able to afford a slightly nicer and more secure place than her old apartment. On the way, Alex explained to both of them what Tyler did, working in security, though he had some training in hand-to-hand and marksmanship. His girlfriend, Len, was a photographer and artist. Alex then went on to explain that she had known both of them since high school, but she saw more of Tyler than she did Len, so it was the first time in awhile since she saw her.

The building was simple, but looked slightly newer than her old building. Stepping inside the area where the intercom was, she pressed a button, waiting for a reply. Rather than a voice coming through, the door was simply buzzed open and they went in. Taking the elevator to the intended floor, they stood in silence, and Alucard took note of the fact that Alex bore a serious expression. What was his lovely Alexandra thinking about? Reaching the floor, the undead creatures just followed behind Alex until she found the door and then knocked. After a moment, the door opened, and her heart seemed to swell at the sight of Tyler. He looked somewhat different, his hair slightly longer and messier.

"Hey, Tyler," she managed.

Her friend smiled. "Hey, Alex. It's nice to see you." She nodded, smiling. He looked up at the vampires then, the look in his eyes changing. "And who's who, here?"

"Oh! This is Van Drake and... Bram Bennett. Van, Bram, this is Tyler. Be nice to each other."

Tyler just shook their hands as he let them in, sending Alex a look of offence. "I'm nice! Anyway, it's nice to meet you two."

"Likewise," Van said politely.

Tyler blinked. "Judging by your accent, are you from England by any chance? Or am I completely off?"

Van smiled. "Right on the mark actually. Born and raised. I travel quite a bit though, and Alex was kind enough to invite me with her on this vacation, same with Mr. Bennett." Tyler arched his brow at the formality before Van explained, "He's kind of my superior."

"Kind of?" Alucard said with a smirk.

Tyler eyed the two. They seemed so...strange somehow. Shrugging he said, "Well, just hang your coats up, throw your shoes anywhere and take a seat. Len, my girlfriend, will be by shortly. She's just picking up a few things for dinner."

Two minutes later, all four of them were sitting in the living room, Alucard sitting in the single chair while the other three sat on the couch. Already he was bored of this event, but it was bearable, watching Alex laugh and smile. The girl felt at home in this place. Occasionally, Alucard missed his own home, but there was nothing for him there now. His home resided at Hellsing, where he served his beloved master, watched over his precious fledgling, and now, Alex had been added to that home.

Tyler stood up, heading for the kitchen as he asked them, "Who wants a drink? I've got beer, pop, juice, water, and milk."

"I'll take a water, thank you," said Van, also getting up. "I'll give you a hand."

"What kind of pop?" Alex asked.

"Pepsi."

She frowned. "No Dr. Pepper?"

"Nope."

Alucard watched her look of disappointment, smiling slightly to himself. Then her face changed to that of an expectant look. "What about..._that_ drink?"

Alucard could sense the young man's hesitation. "Maybe?"

"You do!" she cried, jumping out of her seat. "Cough up a bottle, asshole!"

"Oi! Go get your own, bitch!"

Van just blinked at the odd banter, but Alucard just grinned, utterly amused by it. He could sense the sibling affection in the words, and sometimes, insults were the best way for people to express that they cared. Tyler grumbled, and Van just chuckled, helping the guy bring out the drinks. Alex grinned as she was gifted with a tinted blue glass bottle with the name _Bawls_ upon it in white letters. Both vampires just stared at it, and Alucard resisted the urge to laugh. _So_ many jokes had lined up in front of him!

"What the hell is that?" Van asked as Alex twisted off the metal cap with her sleeve.

"It's an energy drink," Tyler explained. "Kind of hard to find actually. It's a nerd's drink. I managed to find a couple of convenience stores in the city that actually sell them. Couldn't find any stores where you're living Alex?"

She faltered as she was about to take a sip, shaking her head. "No." And she nearly cried in delight when she gulped down the first mouthful. "Oh, I missed this stuff."

"So, Bram, is there any drink you'd like?" asked Tyler.

"I'm fine," he said.

The Count could feel the boy's eyes on him. Yes, he remembered how he had practically interrogated Alexandra when she told him that she was leaving. The human was oddly sharp, but he seemed rather respectful of Alexandra's wishes when she said she couldn't say anything, with the condition that she keep in constant contact. This human meant something to Alex. Not as a lover, but like a close sibling. Every raised their gazes to the door as it was opened, and a young woman with light blue eyes and reddish-brown hair stepped through the door.

"Hey, Tyler, I could use your help over here."

"Coming."

"I'll go," Alex said, getting up to go help her friend. "Hey Len! It's been awhile!"

Len blinked then smiled. "Hey! You damn bitch, why'd you go and leave to who knows where?! I should punch you in the face for that!"

"Trust me, you won't even land it," Alex boasted with a smirk, taking some of the bags from her as they went into the kitchen. "How's it going? How's your business coming along?"

"Oh, it's coming, but it's been slow. I need to promote my work some more before people can really start calling me to do work for them. What about you? What have you been up to?"

Alex hesitated, pausing in her task of putting away the groceries. "Just working. I'm still on the probation period."

"What do you do exactly?"

"I can't talk about it." Alex knew Len was staring at her. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright. It's your business. Just don't do anything stupid."

The girl frowned at that and Len laughed. "What?"

"You make this weird face every now and then."

Alex blinked, looking at Len. Alucard had said the same thing once. "I do?"

"Yeah. You make this epic little frown and you look kind of haughty when you do it. Actually, you look like you're holding something back. It usually applies to when you're trying not to laugh, smile or something."

For awhile, Alex just stared at her. Now that she thought about it, she kind of knew what Len was talking about, having only been subconsciously aware of her own expressions. Thinking back, whenever that situation came up, it was usually caused by Alucard, who just seemed to smile or laugh in response. After a moment of pondering over this, Alex just smiled, going back to her task. Then there was that sudden feeling that she was being watched. Looking at the window, she frowned somewhat.

"What's wrong?" Len asked.

"Huh?" Alex turned to her friend, shaking her head. "Oh, it's nothing."

That was a lie, but she wasn't going to alarm her friends about it. Tyler had gotten up by then, hugging his girlfriend from behind. This had distracted Alex for a moment and she inwardly shook her head, going back to the living room. Alucard took notice of her strange expression, eyes narrowing behind his shades. And what was bothering his beloved this evening? Though he would normally respect the privacy of her thoughts, he didn't like her expression. Using his third eye, he peered inside, her worry becoming clear. Retreating from her mind, he then focused on their surroundings, seeking out any unwelcome guests, and sure enough, there it was. It was a weak presence, but he could feel them. At the moment, there was nothing he could do until they left the apartment. Either that or the offending presence made the first move.

When dinner was served, which consisted of chicken breasts, a creamy pasta, and some kind of pie, Alucard ate in silence while everyone else watched something called _Shaun of the Dead_, then _A Cadaver Christmas_. The night had grown darker by this point as Tyler, Alex, and Len all played some sort of shooting game on the television. Alucard became momentarily impressed that Alex was able to hold her own against Tyler to some extent, grinning whenever she cried out in victory over a particularly bloody kill. They would laugh at their own deaths, as the physics inside the game had faulty mechanics, sending their characters flying out of the map entirely, or their bodies phased halfway through undamaged walls.

Van took over awkwardly for Tyler as the young man got up. He turned to Alucard, giving the vampire a look that was easily understood as, _let's talk_. Alucard got up, following after him to the balcony, Tyler sliding the door closed behind them. "You don't talk much, do you?" It was a statement rather than a question.

Alucard just pocketed his hands inside trousers, staring ahead at the city in front of him. "I've got nothing to contribute to your little reunion."

Tyler stared at him, arms crossing. "Then why are you here? Is it because of Alex?" The vampire turned to the boy then. "What is she to you? Were you the one that convinced her to leave?"

"You ask a lot of questions. But, that's to be expected from someone who works as security, even though you're not a cop." Tyler said nothing. Alucard just smirked. "To answer you, though my boss would not approve of me giving you such information, yes, I am here because of Alexandra. What she is to me isn't of your concern."

"Like hell it isn't," Tyler retorted. "I've known her since high school, and I care a great deal about her. If you've got some sort of intention to get into her pants, let me tell you that I won't take anybody breaking her heart. It's bad enough that she had it crippled to almost nothing by somebody else."

The Count frowned at this piece of information. "My intentions run far deeper than that. I would never intentionally harm her, emotionally or otherwise."

Green pools searched the vampire's face. "Take off your glasses."

"Why?" Alucard already knew why, but he had asked anyway.

"So I can see whether or not you're lying.

The Count just scoffed with a smirk. "You asked for it," he warned, raising a gloved hand. "I shouldn't be showing you this, but since you mean a great deal to Alexandra as well, I trust you to keep an open mind, and your mouth shut."

Tyler said nothing as Alucard removed the indigo shades, gasping when he saw the demonic irises that glowed against the night. "Jesus," he breathed out. "I thought something was strange about you. You and that Van inside. But, you're different, aren't you?"

"Indeed. Very astute for a human," the Count commented, shocking Tyler even more. "We don't mean her any harm. We're here as her protection. It is why she left, as she's been targeted because she carries something very valuable inside her. I can't tell you more than this, as it's for your own safety that you don't know."

Tyler exhaled as he absorbed all this. This guy could have been lying to him for all he knew. "What exactly are you? Can you tell me that?"

Alucard grinned toothily, showing his sharp canines. "To put it simply, we're vampires. And the very people after her are vampires." The vampire watched this human with slight interest. Interestingly, Tyler was taking it quite well. "I am curious though. Are you a sensitive by any chance?"

Tyler frowned a bit. "I've always been able to pick up strange phenomena."

Alucard smiled. "That explains it." He looked back up at Tyler. "Questions?"

The young man didn't speak for awhile. Then he asked, "You won't let any harm come to Alex?"

The vampire gave the human a soft expression. Yes, Tyler truly cared, just as much as Alexandra cared about him. Humans were strange with their loyalties and protectiveness over their loved ones. But who was he to judge? It just made him envy them, as he was a monster, and normally he felt nothing except excitement in the heat of battle. However, ever since he had began serving Integra, and had turned Seras, and now with Alex stirring up his memories, he started to care about things again. Ever since Katarina's death, he no longer cared about being human. Alucard closed his eyes, recalling something from thirty years ago.

_"Why are you crying? Are children hiding under _your_ bed? Monsters do not cry. You became one so wouldn't anymore...right? People cry, and when those tears have dried up, they're reduced to becoming monsters. That's how it always is."_

Alucard opened his eyes, fixing them upon Tyler. "Never."

They stared each other down for awhile. After a period of time, Tyler stood down, satisfied. "Alright, but if you go back on your word, I will personally kill you. Whatever it takes."

Only humans can kill monsters, so Alucard grinned at him, pleased by his declaration. "I'll take your word for it."

Alex was starting to get worried. The girl had noticed Alucard following Tyler and wondered what they were talking about on the balcony. After a twenty-minute chat, they both returned, Alucard resuming his seat, glasses on again, and Tyler sat on the arm of the couch next to his girlfriend. Staring between the two, Alex frowned. Shaking her head, she resumed the game play, having trounced poor Van with Len into submission, as he had never played video games before. Eventually, Len had teamed up with Van to try and put Alex in her place, and they were pretty evenly matched. Finally, Van looked at the time, as it was close to two in the morning, and they had to make their way to a different city later that day, as it was Christmas Eve now.

"I think we should start heading out, now," he said, putting down the controller. "It's quite late."

Alex blinked then groaned. "Aw, I don't wanna!"

Tyler just grinned. "You can visit again before you head back, right?"

The girl's disappointed expression dropped to nothing. Could she? Maybe she should head back early. Then again, if this was going to be the last time she saw them in a long time, she might as well take as many chances as possible to see their faces one more time. "Sounds cool. Might drop by the day before our flight." Alex suddenly gasped, realizing something. "Oh right, I brought you guys your presents!"

Alex ran off to grab the bag she brought, bringing it over and handing out a few wrapped objects. Tyler unwrapped something flat, revealing a plaque with a _Star Trek_ _Starfleet _insignia upon it with his name engraved. "Holy shit!" he shouted with a grin. "This will look good above my desk."

"_Nerd_," Alex teased.

"That's _Trekkie_ to you!"

Len opened hers next, pleasantly surprised to find a very thick paperback on photography. "Wow, this is great. Thank you!"

Alex smiled, then frowned a little when they both went to open the third gift. It was a small wooden box with a handgun, a couple of magazines with silver bullets, and a rounded vial of water. The couple stared, perplexed by this gift, but Len looked more confused by it than Tyler did. Alex was then shocked when Tyler looked up at her in understanding.

"Thank you." The girl nodded. "We got you something as well."

The girl blinked as she was then handed something quite small. Tearing at the paper, there was a box. Removing the cardboard lid, her mouth fell slightly ajar. It was a short braided leather necklace with a small sunstone dangling from in wrapped in gold wires. The stone was smooth and oval, with mixed deep of shimmering red, orange, and gold. Alex had forgotten that Tyler dabbled in stones, and she only remembered it was a sunstone because he had shown it to her once, saying that it fit her perfectly.

"Tyler picked out the rock, I just put it together," Len explained.

Alex smiled, truly touched. "Thank you, guys."

After they had exchanged their goodbyes with hugs, although the vampires just shook hands, they left, the winter air much colder as it was so late. Van smiled, angling his head as he looked at Alex. "That's a pretty little stone, isn't it? Do you know what it is?"

Alex was staring at the necklace in her hand, smiling sadly. "It's a sunstone."

"How...ironic," he decided. "Would you like me to help put it on?"

"I'll do it," Alucard said suddenly, standing behind her, holding out a hand in front of her.

Both Van and Alex blinked at this gesture, but neither questioned it as the girl handed over the jewellery, unzipping her vest and pulling down the collar of her shirt some. Quietly, Alucard draped it in front of her, wrapping it around her neck and tying it firmly in the back. When he was done, his fingers brushed the back of her neck. The streets were empty at this time of night, as most people would be home right now. Something compelled her to look at the Count, and so she turned, seeing that he had removed his glasses, the look in his eyes smouldering with an emotion she could see as clear as day while Van just watched them, puzzled by this silent exchange.

"They gave it to you out of love. It will protect you. _I_ will protect you," At his words of promise, Alex began to feel a stinging in her eyes, and she shuddered out a breath. Before Alucard could say anything else, something caught his attention, and then the vampire grinned, hissing in glee. "Oh ho. So, they're finally showing themselves."

Van sensed it as well, hand burying itself under his coat, taking a short whiff of the air. "What a disgusting scent. Seems like there's at least twenty of them."

The Count chuckled at this. "Yes. They've come for her. I sensed them awhile ago, but they weren't willing to get close till now."

Alex stood there, fear on her features. "Tyler...Len!" Alucard turned his gaze towards her panicked expression, softening his features. "Alucard, please," she pleaded.

"By your wish, they will not touch them," he reassured her, shadows shifting about his feet. "I will know if they're in danger, so go with Van."

"What?! What about you?!" she demanded, grabbing at his coat, gasping when she heard the jeering of distant monsters, looking up to see red eyes gleaming at her with malicious intent. They were everywhere. Left, right, front, back, and above on the buildings, hidden in shadows.

Alucard gently gripped her hands, smirking at her. "You should know by now that I can't be killed by such filth. Only humans can defeat monsters. Now, go."

Alex was pried from him with a gasp by Van, cradled suddenly in the young Dracul's arms. Alex and Alucard's eyes locked for a moment, and Alucard just grinned toothily while she merely stared. The shadows became more wild, expanding and rising up like a tidal wave of black flames, and when she blinked, Alucard was dressed in his normal getup, minus the hat and glasses. There was a frantic cry as the vampires beyond the black veil tried to look for her. With a lurch, Van leaped into the air, bouncing off the wall of a building and bounding back and forth to expand the distance between them and the enemy, Alex clinging to Van's neck.

The shadows lessening, Alucard stood alone, teeth bared in a grin. Surrounding him was just a bunch of punks with fangs, but they were still vampires. "I see you've all come to entertain me. Gabriel sent you all, no doubt." He chortled, but it gradually turned into a cackle before he roared out, "Well, c'mon then! Bring on the slaughter!"

* * *

**A/N:** Mmm, incoming violence is delicious. Gonna be a wild chase and because Alucard's involved, _naturally_ there's going to be massive bloodshed. I can't help but LOL at the fact that Tyler gave Alucard a talking down to. If only he knew exactly who he was messing with. After this next chapter, you'll probably get to see Alex's parents, and the interaction between them and Alucard...well, I'm not sure what's going to happen but it should be interesting. Or disastrous. We'll see.

Now, please leave a review, your thoughts, questions, and thank you guys for reading, AND following, and favouriting. I truly appreciate it!


	22. Battles Atop Spires

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**Battles Atop Spires**

_**Wednesday After-Midnight, December 24, 2031, Somewhere in Toronto...**_

Wind rushed past her ears, the cold of it biting at her bare skin, and chilling her bones, even as Alex was pressed against another body. Unfortunately, vampires produced little body heat, and with him jumping from one building's wall to the next at high speed, it didn't help at all. Still, she clung to him, astounded that she was having such an experience, mainly because she was afraid of heights. However, that was nothing compared to her concern that they were being followed.

Van took notice of this, his silver orbs flickering red as he looked back. Like him, half a dozen vampires were bounding after him. Eyes narrowing, he held Alex more firmly with one arm as he reached into his coat. Normally, he'd rather civilians not be made aware that a battle was about to take place, but he was being counted on to protect Alex at all costs. Pulling out his short-barrel, he bounded upwards at an angle to land on a roof. He put Alex down, pushing her behind him just as they were surrounded at the front, all six bastards stalking towards them, laughing with smugness.

"Stay behind me," Van instructed quietly.

"Can you even handle that many?" Alex asked, staring at the enemy.

Van stood straight, loading the shells as he replied, "Probably. I'm likely much older than they are. I'm just normal-class vampire. From what I can tell, so are they, but they smell fresh."

"Van, let me help!"

"No, it's too dangerous, and you still need more training. Your safety is a priority. They are not allowed to capture you. _If_ they get close, defend yourself, but don't rush in to attack them. I wouldn't forgive myself if something were to happen to you."

Alex frowned, gritting her teeth, hating this, but he was right. If she was caught, she may as well have said goodbye to humanity right then and there. One vampire stood alone against six, and to be honest, he really had no idea if he _could_ beat them all. For Alex's sake, he had to. Though he was much older, the fact that he didn't drink fresh blood was enough to make him weaker than the average vampire. Snapping the gun shut, he waited for them to make the first move.

One of them stepped forward with a grin and gleaming red eyes, wearing a parka with fur trim. "Hand over the girl, and we won't kill you."

Such a statement truly bored someone as old as him. Smirking with an arched brow, he just replied smugly, "Really? Is that all you have to say? You have no idea how many times I've heard that line in my lifetime."

The vampire just smirked, wind blowing through the fur of his coat. "I don't give a fuck. All we want is the girl." His smile faded to confusion as Van started chuckling out loud. "Huh? What's so funny?"

Van just laughed some more, even more smug than before. "I've must have heard that line a hundred times by now. Do you know what I say every time?" In a second, much to the enemy vampire's shock, Van was right in front of him, looming darkly over him as he pressed the double-barrel into their gaping mouth. "_Bang_."

The trigger was pulled, blowing off the vampire's head, the others' mouths wide open in shock. Then they all growled in rage, their entire sets of jaws in sharp points, gnashing together. Alex stared at the fading corpse as ash blew in the wind, leaving just the clothes behind. She looked up, seeing this different side to Van. Only once had she seen the side of Van that wanted to kill. Was he toying with the enemy now? When she and him battled, he did not show his ferocious side because he didn't intend to harm her, but in the face of a real enemy, he could go all out.

"Who's next?" he said, dark intent in his tone.

The last five yelled, charging towards him in a series of blurs. Eyes narrowed, Van dodged each swipe of a dagger, a set of claws, and even some brass knuckles. Alex could hardly keep up with their movements. They were so fast, a flash here and there as Van's dagger clashed with their own. The Dracul jumped back a few times before they surrounded him on all sides, seemingly dog-piling him, but he had already leaped out of the way, now high in the air. Alex watched in astonishment as he seemed to be falling very slowly, his hair and coat billowing about from the rush of air, landing on top of them, aiming his gun downwards and firing off another head, bringing the count down to four.

Van jumped off them, doing a back flip as he seemed to glide through the air again. Glaring down at them with his eyes shimmering red in the dark of night under the nearly full moon silhouetting his dark form. Snapping his gun in midair, empty shells fell to the roof below him, clinking upon concrete as he refilled his weapon. As the second defeated vampire turned to ash, a couple of vampires turned their eyes towards Alex, grinning with intent. Alex took a step back when she noticed this.

Soon they were at her sides, gripping her arms as she cried out. Van looked over, gritting his teeth. "Tch!"

As he landed and one vampire leaned over his crouched form from behind, he raised his gun upwards, blood splattering over him as he fired. Three left. Suddenly, he was punched across the face, nearly sending him flying off the roof. At the last possible second, he latched his black gloved fingers onto the concrete fencing, the force cracking it some under his grip. Hitting the side of the building, now hanging, he looked up as the one that had hit him hovered over him, grinning before slamming a boot onto Van's hand. Van cried out as his fingers broke under the pressure, but he would not let go. Glaring up at the smug bastard, Van raised his firearm, wiping the smile off their face as he fired. With some effort, he pulled himself up, blinking in shock when he didn't see Alex or the last two.

Cursing, he climbed over the edge, running to where she used to be, finding that they had not gotten far, spotting blurred trails in the distance, jumping from one roof to the next. Eyes narrowed, he jumped after them. The vampire could hear Alex screaming in their ears, struggling against the one holding her. Van figured she was doing it in case he lost sight of her, while also trying to deafen her captors.

"LET GO OF ME YOU ASS MAGGOTS! I WILL TEAR OFF YOUR SAD EXCUSE FOR BALLS AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM!"

Van lips barely twitched as he was catching up to them. The one vampire with his arms free looked behind them, cursing before turning to his gaze to his comrade. "Keep going! I'll hold him off!"

He nodded as the other vampire slid across one roof to a stop as Alex screamed out, "Van!"

Van gritted his teeth. They will _not_ get away from him! Also sliding to a stop, he reloaded his gun with superhuman speed. "Get out of my way, freak."

The vampire laughed. "Who you calling a freak? You're too late! She's gone! You failed! And now I'm going to kill you!"

To emphasize, his nails turned into sharp talons, his teeth made of jagged points, eyes glinting that malicious red. The vampire charged forward, but Van did not move, looking unimpressed as he simply put away his gun, catching the vampires wrists, his own feet skidding back a little. Van had no time to be playing around with this small pint. Lifting his gleaming gaze of hatred at this vampire, Van promptly broke his wrists with a sickening crack, the Dracul screaming out in agony and shock that this man was this strong. With a snarl, he tried to kick the hunter, but Van blocked it by lifting his leg. Next, he proceeded to hoof his foot into the enemy's stomach, knocking the breath out of the creature.

"Say goodbye," Van said darkly.

The vampire looked up at him with a snarl. Abruptly, there was a shoe in his face, and Van pulled on his arms while pushing at his face, a ferocious look on his face as he bared his fangs. Slowly, more sickening noises were made as the vampire yelled out in pain, his arms being literally torn off. With one final pull, Van yelled out his rage, separating the limbs from his opponent's body, throwing the arms aside as he dug into his coat and aimed at the choking vampire with his shotgun, firing. The vampire dead, Van looked up, listening for Alex's screams.

He frowned, hearing nothing. "Damn..."

Instead, he smelled the air, and thankfully, he could still smell her. Following the trail, he was off again. After a few moments of some panic, relief came to him when he began to hear her again. Good, Alex was leaving him an auditory trail. It was more reliable than scent. Meanwhile, Alex was beating on the vampire, shrilling out. Surely it would wake up the entire neighbourhood, but she wasn't going to take being kidnapped without fighting.

"Let me go!" she demanded, smacking him in the face.

"Shaddup!"

Scowling, she reared back a fist. "I said! LET! ME! GO!"

"ARGH!" he cried as she punched him in the nose with the same force she had used on M'Quve a month ago.

The vampire was forced to stop, rubbing at his bleeding nose. "You fucking bitch!"

Bitch?! Alex would show _him_ who was a bitch! Her training suddenly kicking in, she planted her feet upon the cement, grabbing the back of his neck. With the adrenaline pumping through her, she screamed in outrage, flipping her over him and slamming him headfirst into the ground. His neck cracked and Alex panted, taking a few steps back as she watched the body fall over. Swallowing, she ran off to the edge of a roof, looking down and shrieking, stepping back again. Why the fuck did she do that?! There was a sound behind her and she spun on the spot, gasping as the vampire she had just thrown was getting up, snapping his neck back in place.

"_You fucking cunt. Well, the higher ups never said anything about not fucking you._" He turned with a malicious grin on his face. "_I may as well teach you a lesson, since you're not a virgin anyway._"

Something landed behind him and he blinked, turning to face a double-barrel aimed straight at his face. "Alex, get down!" The girl instantly ducked just before Van fired off his final shell, the body falling back, ash impacting with the ground. There was a clinking of shotgun shells hitting the ground as Van replaced them. "Are you alright?"

Alex blinked, staring up at him. "My throat's a bit sore, but otherwise I'm fine."

He nodded, walking over to her, helping her up. "This will sound strange, but thank you for screaming at the top of your lungs."

The girl grinned. "No problem." As both just took this moment to catch their breaths, there was a slam, causing a small tremor that nearly knocked Alex off her feet, only to be caught by Van. "What the hell was that?!" she cried.

They both looked over, and they stared in horror as they saw a giant of a man. His body was huge with muscles, wearing only striped pants, combat boots, and fingerless gloves where they were ripped at the knuckles. His head had a square jaw, pearly white fangs glinting in the dark with a smile, a large aquiline nose, thick eyebrows, beady red eyes and his head shaved. If Alex could compare his height to anyone's, she could judge that he was at least two to three feet taller than Alucard. Van could feel Alex trembling against him as he himself gaped at this monster. Where was Alucard when you needed him?

Meanwhile, Alucard stood amongst the twenty-some-odd group of vampires. The Count's face was mostly hidden, except for his teeth-baring smirk. The little punks surrounding him just jeered and laughed. They really had no idea who they were dealing with, did they? Amused, Alucard strolled along, chortling to himself. They watched him warily, confused by his casual behaviour. There was no need for words. He didn't need to explain to them that they were just trash to him. The vampires started to get nervous then, especially when he drew both of his guns, hanging them at his sides, arms swinging some with his slow movement down the street. Civilians would probably hear the noise that he was about to make. Whatever. Let them hear. Let them see. It wouldn't matter. He could just erase the memories later.

The vampires grew more anxious, and one of them snapped, charging at Alucard from behind with a snarl, talons at the ready. The Count simply aimed behind him with Casull, blowing their head off without bothering to look, eyes glowing menacingly beneath his black locks. With that serving as a catalyst to the battle, Alucard's smile widened as more leaped at him and he rose both arms, blowing two to dust out of the air. One dared to charge him from the front, and he basically backhanded him with Jackal once he was in reach before shooting him in the spine as he fell with Casull.

"Pathetic," he murmured mockingly, his smile practically daring them all to come closer.

The red trench flailed about behind him as about five of them ran their hands right through him. He grunted, but otherwise felt nothing, only grinning some more, shocking the ones that dared to attack him. The Count then began to cackle with glee as his blood took on a life of its own, gripping their arms, much to their horror as they tried desperately to pull away, now trapped by him. The symbols on the back of his gloves then began to glow, his face overcome with shadows.

"_Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems to level two. Approval of situation B recognized. Commencing the Cromwell Invocation._" They all stared in horror at these words, pulling even more frantically as they began to shriek in terror. "_Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered _silent."

The red coat came alive, the tails looking torn and ragged as his form began to look more foreboding and taller, an evil chuckled renting the night air. Air gushed around him, disturbing the snow. They all screamed as a dozen arms slithered out from under Alucard's coat, the interior showing hundreds of eyes as the five vampires froze in place. Black hands covered their entire heads before crushing their skulls in their iron grips, blood gushing onto the snow. With only twelve remaining, Alucard glanced up at them, a manic grin on his face.

"Pathetic," he repeated on a hiss. "Is this the best Gabriel can do?! You aren't even fit to call yourselves vampires! Not the slightest hint of self respect! C'mon! I asked for a slaughter! Hit me! Fight me! Stop trying to hit me and _hit me_!"

Much to his pleasure, they took his taunting seriously, all of them charging towards him, bellowing out the cries of outrage. All of them drew their guns, firing endlessly into the vampire as he took the bullets, his form being mangled to bits, chunks of his flesh having been torn and blasted away. The firing stopped, and a couple of them with long daggers ran at the barely recognizable corpse just standing there, using their vampire strength to slice him to pieces, taking off his arms, his head, and slicing his torso down the middle. Still, the body stood, the vampires gasping as they heard a dark cackle in their ears.

As usual, the lost blood slithered back to Alucard, swirling around his regenerating body like an air current. In moments, he was whole again, lifting eyes of hellfire as he laughed. Consequently, the ones that had sliced him to pieces suddenly had Alucard's hands tearing through their chests, crushing their hearts as their bodies exploded into blood, then ash. More gunfire was hailed upon him, and he disappeared, flickering into existence behind one, the gunman's head coming off as Alucard grabbed them by their skull, forcefully severing them at the neck with a powerful yank.

Nine left, Alucard flickered behind a few more, using his Casull to blow off their heads or shoot through their hearts from the back, bringing it down to three. The survivors just gritted their teeth, taking tentative steps back. They watched as the shadows that Alucard had used before to disguise Van's and Alex's escape began to form around the vampire like a flaming barrier or sorts. One vampire had enough and he ran at Alucard, only to be sliced apart by those same shadows. Alucard, with long straight hair draped around him like curtain, he began to stalk towards the final two, with only his eyes visible, a gun in each hand.

Both vampires tripped backwards, falling on their rears as they tried to back away, choking out tears of their fright of this unbeatable monster. Before either of them could scream, they each felt a barrel pressed firmly to their foreheads. Alucard made his smug grin known, his smile almost glowing in the night. Next thing they knew, their heads exploded with the gunfire that had been released. As their dust flew into the air, Alucard's face emerged from the shadows, smirking as he absorbed the spilled blood in the area before looking up at the moon before closing his eyes, opening his third as he sought out Alex through the expanse of the city.

Alex gasped as she was thrown aside by Van before he was suddenly tackled by the beast of a man, being slammed into the ground, causing him to cough out blood. Coughing some more from the weight, the monster got off him, grabbing the vampire by the neck and having him dangle in the air. Wincing, Van stared at the man with one eye, gritting his teeth. Alex sat there horrified before spotting the shotgun that Van dropped. Swallowing, she dove for it, aiming the short-barrel at the man's head and firing.

Van and Alex gaped in shock, as the shell didn't seem to do any damage. "W-what the hell?" said the Dracul. Grounding his teeth once more, he shouted feebly at Alex. "Run!"

"No!"

"J-just do it! Go now!"

The man just laughed. "It's no use," he said in a thick brogue. "More will be here soon. You're going to die, and she'll be captured so long as your pitiful forefather is distracted long enough."

Van hissed, grasping at the man's massive hand, trying to pry it off him, but he was so much stronger than him. With Alex stuck between trying to help Van and listening to him, she just stood there shaking. What should she do? If shotgun shells didn't work on a beast like him, what _could_ she do? No! She wouldn't run away. _Everything_ had a weakness! Then it clicked. It was probably the cruelest thing she would ever do, but it might be the only thing that might save Van. Suddenly running at the monster and slipping between him and Van's feet, she aimed. The man looked down, eyes widening as he saw the manic look in her eyes as she fired, and he screamed, dropping the vampire as he grabbed at his crotch, falling backwards in agony.

Van had dropped, wheezing and staring in mild shock at what Alex had done. "C-Christ. Remind me never to piss you off."

"You fucking b-bitch! You blew off my d-dick!" cried out the beast in fury.

Alex maintained her fierce expression, only for it to disappear as more vampires jumped onto the roof, surrounding them. How many _were_ there left?! Van gripped her shoulder, taking his gun back before reloading it, his own face determined. With the large one incapacitated, things would be less difficult. Still, there was a dozen before him. Six was one thing, but even he could only handle so many enemies at once, and he already nearly lost sight of Alex once tonight. The vampires just laughed at them, teasing the fact that Van couldn't handle them alone.

The Dracul snarled, only to choke as he was suddenly stabbed from behind. "W-what?" he choked, staring at his wounded chest, a silver spike sticking out.

Alex gasped, looking horrified by his wound, then glancing behind him to see someone holding a chain this spike was attached to. With a violent yank, Van was pulled back roughly with a cry elicited from his mouth, his body being dragged across the concrete, leaving a bloody trail. Alex cried out his name, trying to go after him, only to have her way blocked by a couple of the vampires. With her skill level, there was no way she'd be able to defend herself. Looking past them, she watched in horror as a series of daggers descended upon Van, the vampire crying out, his blood pouring out.

"Van!"

Alex found that his gun had fallen again, and with the vampires in her way, she couldn't reach it. Slowly, the vampires stalked towards her, and she backed away until her back was pressed against the cold steel door that lead to the access stairway. What horrified her more was the fact that the giant seemed to have recovered, but his pants no longer covered his modesty and it was frightening to see its giant girth had ascended, standing proudly. This monster grinned with dark intent, stepping between the group of vampires that just laughed at her with mirthfulness.

"You're going to pay for that, wench," he promised. "I'm going to rip you a new one."

N-no! No! This wasn't happening! It couldn't happen! She cried out as his large hand grasped at her neck, holding her too tightly. Alucard... Alucard! Van could barely see what was happening, and he groaned out, "N-No... A-Alex. You b-bastards. Leave her a-alone." They just laughed at him as he struggled to simply move. He had to do something, lest that monster tear her apart!

Alex trembled, unable to help the tears of fear trail down her face as she choked out, "A-Alucard!"

The air had changed so suddenly, that even the monster threatening to rape Alex had frozen. Every enemy vampire turned, finding just the simple sight of a black haired man in a red trench coat standing in the centre of them all. For many moments, they just stared at him, his face covered by his untamed mass of black ink. Slowly, he rose his gaze, observing the situation before him. During his scan of the city looking for Alex, he had suddenly heard her cry for him deep within his thoughts, instantly pinpointing her and arriving in an instant.

It was plain for him to see what they had planned to do to Alex before he had appeared before them. That knowledge fuelled something deep inside, and simple words could not even begin to describe what he was feeling at this very moment. Not only had they intended to kidnap her for Gabriel, they were going to violate her being, probably sample her blood greedily like parasites. Alucard locked his eyes with Alex's, and that indescribable feeling had increased a thousand times.

With a threatening hiss, he uttered quietly, "You _dared_ to put that_ look_ on her _face_." There was a kind of dark electricity in the air, causing most of the vampires to tremble, their faces sweating. "It's just like before..." he whispered to himself, the memory of Katarina's rape clear in his mind. The vampire's teeth gnashed together, threatening to chip, tiny red veins appearing in his vampire canines as he shook with a most profound rage, his upper face covered. Revealing his face once more, the look he sent them all suddenly put the fear of God in each and every one of them, this monster roaring out into the night, "_I'll kill you all!_"

The lesser vampires were easily dealt with, as all he did was stretch his shadows across the ground, thrusting them upwards like spears, impaling each and every one. They barely had any time to scream as it happened, those spears suddenly growing long thorns, stabbing them in multiple places from the inside. The bodies twitched, none of them able to escape, suffering as they dangled there. One of those spears barely missed the giant, instead just stabbing through his dick and tearing it off as he screamed, dropping the girl.

Alex looked up from the ground, transfixed by what Alucard had done. He did all this...for her? Only a monster would have shown this kind of dedication, and Alucard had described himself as such many times. The fact that he was called the Impaling Prince became a vivid reality to her. The beast of a man beside her was on his knees, cradling his groin, whimpering in pain for the second time for the same reason. With a growl, he stood and practically limped towards Alucard in a bull-like charge, rearing back his fists with the intention of using sheer strength to overpower him. This did not faze the vampire, as he caught both fists, effortlessly holding the giant back.

Alucard glared at his enemy, his expression that of a cold calm. "You do not have the power to defeat me. You're just a dog in the form of a monster. I am a monster in the form of a man. And as I keep telling everyone, _only humans can defeat monsters!_"

With a deafening roar, Alucard gripped the mans thick wrists, lifting him up and tossing him to the ground, forming a crater from the impact. Stepping up to the downed enemy, he snarled, his boot pressing on the groaning creature's head, pushing on it. The giant cried, flailing his arms, trying to push Alucard off him, but the Count wouldn't relent. Instead, he kept pushing down on the skull, creating a small shockwave with each kick, the vampire yelling out in fury as he sped up his stomping, even after the man's skull finally gave under the pressure, brain matter soaking his boot.

Alex just watched as Alucard did this, even after he had already killed the man. Could he even stop? Swallowing, she shakily got to her feet, walking over to him until she was close enough to grasp the sleeve of his coat. "Alucard, you can stop," she said softly, "He's dead. Please..."

After a few more stomps, he did finally cease, panting hard, his breath shaky from his slowly dissipating rage. Firming his lips together, he used his spears to produce more thorns, piercing through the hearts of every vampire there, their cries of pain echoing in the wind as they disintegrated to nothing. The spikes shrunk back to the ground, shadows slithering back to the vampire, disappearing entirely. Relieved that he had calmed down, Alex turned to the bigger emergency, quickly running over to Van's side.

"Oh Van," she breathed, tears threatening to fall again.

He winced, smiling at her reassuringly. "I'll be fine. Just a few blood packs and I'll be right as rain again."

Alucard strolled over, standing over the younger vampire for a moment in consideration. Somehow, he wanted to beat the lesser vampire to within an inch of his life for allowing this to happen. However, someone in Van's position could only do so much, stuck in the state of being a vampire that had yet to drink his master's blood. For someone like Van, it was amazing that he had managed this much by himself, and that giant wasn't likely an easy contender for someone like the hunter. Also, Alucard was also to blame for getting caught up in playing with his opponents. The vampire crouched down, forcing Van to sit up, the young Dracul wincing from the movement. One by one, he pulled out the knives, until only the chain weapon was left, removing that as well. Alex winced every time she saw blood gush out of Van's wounds.

Alucard turned a serious expression to Van, the Dracul giving him a puzzled and pained stare. "Even though I am not your master, drinking my blood will make you a stronger vampire. The chance of you ever consuming the blood of your sire is slim, and this may be the only way you can get any stronger if you continue to only drink from packs."

Van blinked, unable to believe what he was hearing. Once Alucard's offer had begun to sink in, he frowned a little, sighing in defeat. "I'm afraid I'll have to accept what you're proposing. As I am right now, I won't be able to protect anyone for long."

Wordlessly, Alucard shifted back his sleeves, baring his wrist before biting into it, willing his own wound not to close. Alex watched in silence as the Count drew his wrist closer to Van's mouth. Hesitantly, Van grasped his forefather's arm, eyeing the tempting substance before securing his mouth over the wound, drawing in Alucard's essence. Van's eyes shot open, his insides on fire as Alucard's power overwhelmed him, and his wounds began to close on their own without him even thinking about it. After a couple minutes of this, Van withdrew and Alucard laid him on the ground again as Van got over his dazed state.

Alex stammered out, "I-is he going to be a-alright?"

"Yes," Alucard reassured. "My blood is potent for any vampire. Consuming my blood will grant them some of my strength. Give him an hour to recover and he'll be fine."

The Count stood up then, walking away some to stare out at the city. It would be dawn soon, he mused. This night, he had almost failed Alexandra. Alucard had been careless, the thought tearing him from the inside out. Suddenly, he felt a weight from behind him, and he peered around to find Alex leaning against him. For awhile, he stared at her, perplexed that she was doing this willingly. Normally, he was the first to initiate physical contact, like a simple embrace.

"You came," she whispered almost brokenly, nearly breaking his own heart at the sound of her voice. "I called, and you came." He could smell the tears already, soaking the back of his coat. "I thought Van was going to die, and that monster was going to r-rape me," she sobbed. "But you came for me!"

His hands clenched into fists, his teeth gritting. The vampire turned, Alex pulling away just a few inches to let him. Alucard then wrapped his coat around her, pulling her close, her face buried in his suit jacket. "Of course I did," he murmured softly, bending over her slightly, burying his nose in her hair, his right hand cradling the back of her head. "You only need to call for me, and I will be by your side in an instant. I will always be there, my beautiful Alexandra."

Alex hiccoughed, her sobs ebbing away to nothing, her fingers grasping at him tightly. What was this feeling? No, it felt familiar. Something she had only felt once before for someone else. "Alucard," she mumbled into his torso, "what am I to you?"

Alucard's undead heart lurched at the question. Though it was incoherent, he heard it clear as day. He closed his eyes painfully, holding her closer to him. He couldn't answer her. _Not yet, my love. Soon._

* * *

**A/N:** I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT TYPING THIS SHIT! It's great shit, though, I must say. My eyes are bugging out, but I managed to get through it. This is probably the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. Ugh, so tired. Picturing Van's fight scenes looked more epic in my head than how I described them, so for that, I apologize. Also, when you try to literally screw Alex, Alucard _does not fuck around_. When you see him, you'll shit bricks. Or, you won't, because he's got a shadow stick shoved up your ass, plugging you up and making you choke on your own blood. I gave Alex a couple moments of awesome, because that is what she is. Also, guys? I apologize for the whole, uh, you know, genital mutilation stuff in here.

Also_, _kind of pissed right now. Managed to get my wallet back, but things are missing from it. Fucking prick is going to die if I ever catch the cunt sneaking in my apartment. Thinking of leaving a light on before I go to bed to ensure that they won't be as tempted. Maybe I should construct a realistic looking shotgun, attached to a complicated contraption that will shoot tranquilizers when they come through the door. Then I can fucking murder them. Any particular torture requests in mind? Suggestions are completely welcome.

Anyway, I'm just rambling now, so please leave a review, your thoughts, questions, and thank you guys for reading, following and favouriting.


	23. Back Home Again

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**Back Home Again**

_Conley had moved away through the middle of their second year together, the distance naturally putting a strain on their relationship. Even though it began online, it was weird to go back to an online relationship. Still, at least they spoke, and she was giddy whenever he signed on. Sometimes Alex would talk about what was happening at high school and how poorly she was doing in some of her classes because she'd rather talk to him or play games when she should be doing her homework or studying. He talked about how this one girl at his school was stalking him, because he was honest like that. The fact another girl was chasing after her boyfriend bothered her little, because she trusted him._

_Sometime after she turned eighteen, she moved out of her parents' place just to get away from her mother. Her talk about how Alex was supposed to go to college beating down on her. A thousand times, Alex had told her that she wasn't ready, and that she had no idea what to do with her life. This always brought out the disappointment in her mom that Alex had grown used to. Annoyed that she trying to control her daughter's future, Alex left, with words from her mother yelling at her back about how she was throwing her future away._

_Months later, Conley said he was going to be able to fly out to see her, and she felt overjoyed. That was when she decided to nervously bring up the topic of sex. Both of them agreed that it was time to take that next time, on the condition from him that she was ready for it, knowing full well what a deflowering entailed. Admittedly, she felt anxious about it, having been made aware of the pain that went with breaking her maidenhood. Still, she was ready. She wanted this. And when he got there, they hung out normally as couples would, snuggling together watching movies, sharing meals, occasionally making out._

_When Alex was certain that her roommates were asleep, already past midnight, they stared at each other longingly. At first, it felt great, hands running over bodies, mouths on skin, clothes slowly being shed until it was full skin contact. Protection in place, Conley hovered over her, his voice raspy as he whispered that he loved her. He'd said it before, at least a thousand times already, but it didn't lessen the feeling it gave her when he did. After that declaration, he made the plunge, her mouth opening in a silent cry. With another thrust, he'd broken through. She was a woman now._

_Strange things happened after that. When he flew back home, Alex would wait anxiously for him to come online whenever she was home. For a couple of months, he just wasn't there. What was going on? Finally, getting over herself about not wanting to nag him, she called him, and he explained that his internet had been faulty lately, and he was coming online again. Another couple months later, he said he would visit again, and he did, the feeling the same as last time, only they were more confident in their love-making this time around. After he left, he was gone for a couple months once more. Frustrated by this, about to call him, he finally signed on, and she called him out on it. This started one of their more serious arguments, only to be their last._

_Conley had ended it abruptly, annoyed that she was implying that she didn't trust him. How could you trust someone who disappears after a visit that entailed a couple nights of lust? When he said it was over, Alex just sat there, shaking and numb like before, only the feeling was much different than the first time. By the time she could form a coherent thought, he had already logged off, and she never heard from him again. For an hour, she just stared at his last message in a daze. When she could move again, she took a hard swallow, lips firmed into a straight line, and she clicked the window closed. Instead of crying, she just stared at the screen blankly, closing off her heart._

* * *

_**Wednesday Afternoon, December 24, 2031, Somewhere in Ontario...**_

It had been an incredibly long night. When Van recovered, he and Alex had returned to the hotel while Alucard stayed out to modify any memories that required it. He returned just as dawn approached, finding Van sleeping on the couch, his body still adapting to Alucard's blood. On the chair, he found his beloved Alexandra curled up in sleep, apparently worried over the young Dracul. Silently, the Count walked over, picking up her balled up form, bringing her to bed. As it had become habit, he brushed hair out of her face, his eyes lingering upon her before he pulled himself away to retreat to his coffin.

Sleep only lasted for a few hours till he heard a gentle knock on his coffin, the vampire opening it to find Alex hovering over the opening, saying that it was time to pack up. Wordlessly, he roused, watching Alexandra every now and then as she gathered her things, the sunstone glinting from the light shining through the windows. Van was just as quiet, but at least he seemed to be much stronger than Alucard had ever seen him.

Van had rented out a van the day before, preparing for the two-hour trip to where Alexandra's parents lived, and everything was packed in the back. Van programed the route into the GPS before taking off, beginning the long journey to some town called Gravenhurst. Alucard sat in the back with Alex, his eyes closed for the trip. If he really wanted to, he would have slept throughout the ride in his coffin, but with the girl napping against him, he was perfectly fine where he was. Last night's events had tired out the poor girl.

Half-way through the ride, Alex began to stir a little, frowning a bit in her sleep. Alucard looked down just as she slowly opened those lovely brown eyes, staring blankly in front of her. "Sleep well?" he asked.

"Meh," she muttered. "I've had better." Of all the things to dream about, it had to be about _him_. "We there yet?"

"It's only been an hour." He angled his head. "I think you should tell m—us a bit about your parents before we get there."

The girl yawned, rubbing at her eyes afterwards as she replied hoarsely, "My mom's an author and my dad's a mechanic."

"That's all?"

Alex straightened a little, but remained leaning against the vampire. Alucard resisted the urge to smirk. He could get used to this. "Mom is a fiction writer. She writes suspense-thrillers, slash, mysteries. Homicide type stuff. She does a lot of at-home research on murders and stuff. She even watched autopsy videos."

Alucard arched a brow. Never would he have guessed. Was that why Alex wasn't so bothered by the gore she had seen? Most humans would have thrown up at the sight of bloodshed, especially with Alucard's brutal methods. "Sounds like an intriguing woman."

"She'd probably _love_ to talk to someone like you for some killer insight." Van coughed, and the Count just grinned. "Dad owns his own business, which is to say, he runs an auto shop. It's pretty good money. He also has a job on the side where he fixes or puts together computers."

Van peered briefly over his shoulder at the brunette, frowning slightly before turning his eyes back to the road. Talking about the father was fine for Alex, but he detected a sort of tension from her when she spoke of her mother. Did something happen between them? It wasn't any of his business, but Alex ever needed to talk about it, she would, and he would listen, just as she had lend her ear to him. Lately though, ever since last night, both she and Alucard seemed...closer. Looking in the rear-view mirror, he could see Alex leaning on an invisible something. Not being able to cast a reflection always seemed strange to look at, at least for him.

Alucard rested his left cheek on his knuckles, looking down at the girl leaning against him. Alexandra was still so tired, and she had the most endearing look when she was sleepy. It was like a child not wanting to fall asleep but they can't help it. "Go back to sleep," he instructed softly.

"Okay," she sighed, yawning again.

Alucard shifted, lifting his arm and draping it behind her head. The girl woke up a little more, looking at him, but he said nothing, staring out the window. Oddly, it didn't bother her one bit that he did this, so she closed her eyes, still confused about what to think of him. Still, she had grown used to his strange behaviour, and so she fell asleep within moments. The vampire looked at her then, raising his left hand to brush back her hair once more.

* * *

_**Wednesday Afternoon, December 24, 2031, Gravenhurst...**_

Alex had described the place she grew up as a small town in cottage country. Still, it was still strange to see the place in person, thick snow covering the roads, the roofs, awnings, benches. The buildings were modern enough, but still had that twentieth-century look. It looked very much like a cottage town with a lake nearby that was already frozen over. It was sort of pretty, seeing the small classy looking buildings, streets lined with fancy lamps, small trees between them to add to the aesthetics. Little shops were everywhere. The Dracul could tell that some of the buildings had been renovated to fit a theme that would appeal to tourists that came around.

Alucard also looked around at the town. Cities were always busy, but this place reminded him a bit of the villages back in Romania, making this town more appealing to him than Toronto ever was. This is where Alexandra grew up, he mused. The more he looked at it, the more he realized how it fit her, but didn't. As much as he loved Alex's sleeping face, like Van, he had sensed Alex's unease when talking about her mother, and figured she'd want to mentally and emotionally prepare for when they arrived.

Gently, he shook her shoulder. "Wake up, we're here."

She moaned, burying her face in his side, "Mm, no...comfy."

The vampire grinned. "Oh? Maybe you'd be more comfortable in my lap. I'd be more than happy to oblige."

As if she had been doused in cold water, she sat up straight, blinking blearily. "I'm awake." He laughed as she then leaned forward to look out the windshield. "Wow, it's been awhile since I've been here."

"When was the last time you were here?" Van asked, turning a corner, looking at the GPS every now and then.

The girl frowned, thinking back. "I haven't been back since I moved out. I was eighteen. I still talked to my folks, but I didn't come back. They were usually the ones to come visit me. I prefer the city. More happens."

"It's quiet here," Alucard said softly.

The comment was unexpected, and Alex turned to him. Van drove out of the main town, driving through more open area, a house popping up now and then. The Dracul looked around, blinking when he pulled up to the end of the route indicated by the GPS. In the distance beyond a long dirt driveway was a regular looking two storey made of grey brick, stone foundation, framed it white wood, the roof covered in black shingles. It was very ordinary, but it was of decent, possibly large, size.

"Is this is?" Van asked. "Quite a charming home."

"Yeah," she said, "this is it."

The young vampire pulled into the driveway, turning off the engine and looking at Alex. "Well, what now?"

Alex's eyes narrowed when she saw the front door open, a woman that looked like her, only older, hair shorter, thinner, and greyer, and with hazel eyes. The woman stood there as she waited for her guests to exit the vehicle. The girl hesitated, not really wanting to leave the van, even as he undid her seat belt. Alucard moved out ahead of her, climbing out and reaching back for her, offering his hand. For awhile, she just stared at it, then hesitantly took it before he helped her out. Looking up, brown locked with hazel in an uncomfortable silence. The woman came down the porch steps to approach them just as Van joined their side.

"Hello Alex," she said softly. "Welcome home."

"Hi, mom," Alex returned casually, trying not to make the reunion a big deal. "Mom, this is Van and Bram. Guys, this is my mom, Moira."

Moira arched a brow at Alex's nonchalant behaviour before shaking both hands of the vampires. "It's nice to meet you two. I have to ask though... Which of you is the boyfriend?"

Alex choked and coughed, gaping at her mother. "Mom!"

Moira ignored her, tapping her chin in thought before pointing at Alucard. "You seem a little old for her, so I'm going assume it's...you," she declared, now pointing at Van.

Van blushed. "I'm sorry, but that isn't the case."

"Oh? And British to boot! Way to go, Alex!"

Alex was also blushing, shrilling at the woman, "I'm not dating _either_ of them! I told you on the phone that I was bringing my coworkers, nothing more than that!"

Alucard grinned while Moira tsked her daughter, "Oh shut it, I'm just teasing you, kiddo. Well, let me help you guys bring in your luggage, and then I can show you where you will be sleeping."

Van raised a hand to stop her. "We appreciate it, Mrs. Rows, but we must respectfully decline. You see, the gifts we brought you are still unwrapped, and we don't wish to spoil the surprise."

Smooth, thought Alex, knowing full well that the real reason was because her mom seeing the coffin would undoubtedly be disastrous in the strangest way. Moira blinked, then shrugged. "Alright, let me show you inside first so you know where to put your stuff."

The woman led the trio into the house, and it looked cozy, to put it simply. Alucard and Van looked around, finding the place strangely in order. It looked professional, and like the lady of the house ran it. Alex sniffed the air, detecting the scent of food being slowly cooked. The vampires were led into the basement, which had been fashioned by a man with tastes in metal music and cars. There was a sofa with the bed already pulled out. Obviously it was already silently agreed between both vampires that Van would be taking the bed, while Alucard would sleep in the soon to be hidden away coffin.

"I'm sure you two don't want to share, unless you're into that, I won't judge," Moira rambled on.

"Mom!"

"What? Anyway, I have a spare cot somewhere, so you two can discuss who can take what." Moira looked at her watch before turning to them all. "Alex, why don't you show them around and help them with their stuff while I go check on dinner."

"Sure," she mumbled as the woman walked away. "Bloody hell, she's as blunt as ever."

Van chuckled. "I can determine the resemblance between you two." The vampire flinched away in comical fear when Alex suddenly glared daggers at him. "Er, on second thought..."

Alex sighed, evidently irritated before walking up the stairs. Ten minutes of pretending to be heaving luggage, everything had been moved. Although, the coffin remained in the van for the moment until they could determine a decent and well hidden location for it. Both vampires felt completely out of place in such a location, not sure how to take the normal household environment. For the entire time, Alex had been quiet, sitting in the spare chair in the basement while Van sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, this is...different, I will say," he commented lamely. "I'll admit that I'm not used to such...normal surroundings."

"Define _normal_," she retorted, making him laugh.

"Touche." He cleared his throat. "So, we'll be here for a few days till...Saturday, I presume?"

Alex remained silent as a response. After last night's events, she didn't think going back to visit Tyler and Len would be a good idea. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she should stay at her parents' house beyond Christmas Day. Van sensed that she was in turmoil, deciding to drop the subject entirely, and looked around the room. Alucard had also been quiet, leaning against the post near the stairs, arms crossed, expressionless as he watched the brunette. After a moment of this uncomfortable quiet, Alex stood up and walked upstairs.

The Dracul turned his gaze to Alucard. "What are we going to do about your coffin?"

"For the moment, it can stay in the van. As long as her parents don't get too curious, it should be fine there."

"You don't mind sleeping in the back of a vehicle?" Van asked incredulously. Did the Count really have this much apathy for the situation? The vampire just assumed Alucard would have preferred his box in more...appropriate settings for someone of his status.

Alucard didn't even bother with a shrug. "Where I sleep is of no consequence, so long as it stays hidden from unwelcome eyes."

"Yes, that's true. You sleep in worse places, I'm sure."

"Alucard?" Alex called from the top of the stairs, the vampire peering over his shoulder. "I got something to show you."

Intrigued, he stood straight before following after her. Alex led him to the second floor and down the hallway to the left, opening a white door into an average-sized bedroom. It was so empty, but could tell from the imprints that there used to be posters on the walls. All that was left was a twin-sized bed that lacked sheets for the moment, a nightstand, a small desk, and a bookshelf. Judging by the smell, it had been cleaned recently, the air void of dust. This used to be Alexandra's room. Alucard could tell, even under the cleaning solution and the years of misuse. Alex then turned to a door next to the bookshelf, opening to reveal a decently sized walk-in closet, of course, also empty.

"I just remembered having this closet, so if you want to use this space for your box, go ahead. I think it might be big enough."

It astonished him that she was giving him this offer. Alex was basically giving the Count permission to sleep in her room. Pleased, he smiled, walking up to her and leaning in close enough til he was just a breath away from her ear. "Inviting a vampire into your bedroom. How...delightful." The girl flushed from the close proximity, shivering from his cold breath. "You're practically baring your neck to me."

Alex could barely manage out her next words, "Don't get any ideas, _Dracula_. My bedroom, my rules."

He chuckled darkly, surprising the girl by pushing her gently against the wall, looming over her as he removed his glasses, crimson pools boring into her with her back pressing into the wall. "That's the thing about rules, my dear Alexandra; _they're made to be broken._"

And as he had hoped she would, Alex made that face again, his grin widening. "You didn't answer me last night," she said abruptly, the vampire's body going taut. "I asked you what I am to you?" The smile had faded as he regarded her. Should he tell her? "Am I just a play thing to you?"

"No." She blinked. "No," he repeated more softly, raising a hand, wanting so badly to remove the glove to just feel her skin under his fingertips. He brushed his index over her chin, then shifted the hand, trailing his fingers down the side of her neck, the very thing his monstrous side wanted to sink its teeth into. "I believe I hear a vehicle approaching. Your father, I'm guessing."

Alex shivered under his touch, not really registering his words at first. Soon enough though, she too heard a vehicle pull up in the driveway, then the sound of a door being slammed. Finally, she came back to the present, swallowing some. "I believe you," she said when she placed her right hand over his, not looking at him. "I just...I don't..."

Frustrated that she couldn't make the words come out, she pushed past him, rushing downstairs as the front door had been opened. The vampire stared after her and the empty doorway. Yes, Alexandra was starting to figure out what he felt for her, but she still had yet to sort out her own thoughts on the matter. Time; he would give her plenty. For now, he took this opportunity to move his coffin, and then join the happy reunion downstairs.

Alucard barely caught the sight Alex practically leaping on a middle-aged man with an enthusiastic hug. He had light blue eyes and short, dark greying hair, also sporting a beard and moustache. He was barely taller than Alex, and he was surprisingly lanky for a mechanic. "Dad!"

The man had caught her, squeezing her hard and laughing. "Careful, brat, my back may give out from you doing that!"

Moira and Van soon joined them at the front door and Alucard just stood on the stairs. The place seemed crowded now. With a grin, Alex got back on her feet and looked to the vampires. "Guys, this is my dad, Liam. Dad, this is my friend and coworker, Van, and the foreboding giant over there is Bram."

"I see, nice to meet you fellas," greeted Liam, shaking Van's hand.

"Likewise," said the vampire.

"Did you close up everything in the shop," asked Moira.

"Yep. Everything's closed and accounted for. Did you tell our little punk about the festival tomorrow in town?" he asked as Moira shook her head.

"Festival?" Alex repeated. "When did they start doing the festival at Christmas? I thought it wasn't till January or February."

"Nah, this is a bit different. They're having ice skating, hockey, polar dips, carolling, Secret Santa..."

Secret Santa? Alucard had heard the term before, but he wasn't really interested. The Count looked at Alex, wondering how exactly such a thing worked. The man went on about the events while his daughter stared at him in small wonder, as if she was intrigued by what he was describing.

"They also have snowball competition," Liam explained. Alex blinked, instantly thinking of Alucard and Van being on her team. Greatest. Cheat. Ever. "Oh, and they'll be having some kind of kissing arch with a small contest on the side. Best kiss wins a prize or something."

Instantly, Alex's face went hot, her hair immediately looking wild and bothered. Like a robot, she practically creaked as she peered over her shoulder to look at the vampire situated on the steps, and sure enough, he was grinning. Obviously, he was doing it to tease her and wasn't being serious about any of this. Yeah, she would keep telling herself that. The vampire chuckled inwardly at her nervousness. Eventually, she would realize that him stealing a kiss from her would likely blow open the whole lie about them not being together.

"Okay! I'm hungry!" Alex announced suddenly, still flushed. "When's the food done?"

"Impatient, as always," Moira commented. "Dinner will be finished in about half an hour. How about we sit down. Anybody care for a drink?"

Everyone sat in the living room, Liam and Alucard sitting in their own respective chairs while the others sat on the couch, Van sitting uncomfortably between both women. They hardly looked at one another, and there was some latent hostility ready to burst. Van cleared his throat, staring at the scotch he had been served. Alucard looked around the room, seeing the large entertainment centre, and the fireplace situated in the corner. On the walls, he noticed that the wall decor was similar to the glass art he had seen in Alex's old apartment. He stared at them, puzzled. They were beautiful, and he felt a strange connection to them.

"Where do you get those?" he asked, surprising Alex and Van that he was even taking part in a human conversation.

Moira and Liam looked up to where the vampire indicated, the woman replying with some pride, "Oh, Alex did those during a summer class she took to try something new."

Of course she did, Alucard mused, smiling. So, that explains his small fascination with them. "I see. They're quite beautiful."

Alex realized he was staring at her when he said it, and she flushed, muttering out a, "Thank you."

"It's too bad though," Moira went on, "She stopped doing it afterwards and had to focus on her final year of high school so she could go into college." This intrigued Alucard. According to Alexandra's file, he didn't spot any sort of education after secondary school. "Instead of going to college though, she decided to—"

Van tensed when Alex snorted beside him, looking at her from the corner of his eye to see the look of intense annoyance on her face. Moira was also looking at her daughter, and that's when Liam cleared his throat. "Well! I imagine the food's done by now, so let's go sit at the table!" Both vampires just stared at the girl's dark expression.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm going to admit that that chapter is pretty tame compared to the others. Still, you guys got another flashback from Alex, which explains her lack of interest in dating. Also, it gave insight as to why Alex and her mom aren't so tight, but really, it's a little beyond what you guys have seen yet, which may be explained next chapter. As for the town of Gravenhurst...it's a real town in Ontario. I've been there, supposedly twice. I don't remember anything beyond boats and creamsicles. And yes, I do see the irony in the name. Oddly enough, it was my own mother who suggested the town.

Anyway, please leave a review, your thoughts, questions, and thank you guys for reading, favouriting and following!


	24. Loving Embrace

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

**Loving Embrace**

_**Wednesday Evening, December 24, 2031, Rows Residence...**_

They had only arrived a few hours ago, and already Alex was pissed off. Throughout dinner, Moira had interrogated both her, and the vampires about their jobs. Smoothly, Van had explained that they worked in the security department together, with Alex as the trainee that just monitors video feed. Then her mother had the nerve to question Alucard about his glasses. Fortunately, he too was prepared with a clever lie, saying that he had ocular sensitivity to light, having to wear special prescription lenses to protect his sight. Alex had to give the vampires credit for being such smooth talkers.

Once everyone, save for the undead, were full, Alex and Moira gathered the dishes while Liam offered the gentleman another drink, which they gracefully accepted. In the kitchen, mother and daughter cleaned up the dishes while simultaneously putting all the leftovers in the fridge. It felt strange for Alex to be back home. Home? No, it didn't feel like a home to her. It was just a place she had grown up. Still, she had memories here.

"Alex," Moira began while she put a lid over a bowl of mashed potatoes, Alex looking up from the sink of dishes she was washing, "are you well?" Alex blinked, surprised by the question as her mother stared at her. "When you said a couple months ago that you were leaving the country and didn't really tell me anything, I was concerned."

The girl looked back at the suds-covered water, not sure what to say. "I'm fine. Really. You don't have to worry. I'm in good hands." Trouble was, what she was rambling probably sounded like the opposite of what she said. _Was_ she fine? "Things just feel pretty different at the moment."

"I never thought you'd be interested in security."

That would depend on what that security entailed, she thought bitterly. "It's a job," she said dismissively.

"Are you...happy?" Alex blinked again in surprise. Happy? What could possibly be defined as happy? The way her life was going, she'd never go back to a normal routine again. "Have you found someone since _him_?"

"I'm adequate. I'm perfectly fine without the complication of a relationship in my life."

Alex could feel the woman watching her as the girl continued to wash the dishes, putting them aside, rinsed, in the rack. "I noticed how Bram seems to always be looking at you."

Startled, a plate slipped from Alex's fingers, knocking off the edge and shattering on the floor. Snapping out of her thoughts, the girl ducked down to clean up as her mother came over with a towel, helping her. God dammit, she felt like a bloody fool! What the hell was her mother talking about?! Sure, Alex wasn't a complete idiot, as she noticed as well, but why would mom bother to point that out to her?! In her rush to clean up the pieces, she winced as a shard pierced through her palm. Looking at it, a thin cut beaded out a streak of red, and for a moment, she stared hatefully at it.

"Jesus, you alright?" Moira asked, reaching out to take a look at it, only to have Alex recoil. For a moment, she frowned at her daughter, moving to get up. "I'll get the first aid."

"Forget it, I'm fine. I'll get it myself." Alex was already up, heading for the archway that led to the hallway. "It's still in the same place, right?"

Without waiting for an answer, Alex left her mother standing alone in the kitchen. The girl stared dazedly at the wound. How could something like her blood be the cause of such misery? Somehow, she didn't think she would felt like this if she had never learned what her blood was capable of. Maybe an ancestor had been subjected to cruel experiments, and the trait skipped a few generations to end up inside her. Eventually, she went to the main floor bathroom, looking under the sink in the cupboard. When she stood with the kit in hand, she heard the door close, looking up, seeing nothing in the mirror. Turning around, she nearly emitted a scream of shock, seeing Alucard standing there.

The vampire loomed over her, and like before, Alex's heart began to race with his closeness. It was such a small bathroom, with only the sink and a toilet, that she barely had any room to move. Slowly, he reached up to remove his glasses, and that's when it hit her that he probably smelled her blood, coming to investigate. It made her sickeningly aware that he probably knew when she was on her cycle too. Glowing crimson travelled to her bleeding hand. Much to her surprise, he pulled his gloves off, putting them aside on the counter, giving her a first time view of his bare hands. She found herself staring at them in fascination before he reached up to take her wounded palm.

"What caused this little accident?" He looked into her eyes then, no expression on his visage.

Alex swallowed, distracted by the cold of his skin. "I dropped a plate and I cut myself trying to clean it up."

He teasingly tsked her, "Silly woman. You should be more careful." A smirk curled his lips, and Alex was awed to find his eyes dark with the same emotion she saw last night. "It'd be a shame to waste such a delicacy."

The brunette watched as his eyelids drooped halfway before his tongue emerged to take the first lick. It travelled along the full length of the wound, wetting the clotted blood. After that initial lick, he pondered over it for a moment, then closed his mouth over her palm, eyes closing as Alex felt a tremor go through her. Watching the vampire with a flushed look of intrigue, she realized that this was only the second time he tasted her blood, but had never bitten her. Her mother had mentioned that Alucard had been staring at her. Alex knew he stared, but didn't think much of it, but then all the signs in the past two months came together, and it was especially clear as of last night, that he was truly interested in her. Not as a vampire, but...as a man? Confused by what she had seen in his eyes last night, she had asked him twice by now what she was to him, and both times, he didn't give her an answer. Was he waiting for her to figure it out?

This revelation softened her features. "Remember when you said that I could listen to your heartbeat whenever I wanted?" Soft crimson opened to lock with her brown pools, indicating that he did remember, his mouth pulling away from her now clean wound. The look he sent her caused another shiver. "Did you...want to bite me?" she asked tentatively.

Eyes narrowed at this strange offer, but he wasn't angry, just puzzled. "What brought this on?"

Alex swallowed. "My family has this tradition of opening presents on Christmas Eve instead of the next day. I was just wondering if that was what you wanted. It was just a thought."

Wordlessly, he stood straight, taking the first aid and cleaning her hand with antiseptic wipes before taking a bottle, labelled _Spray-On Bandaid_. Alex watched him spray the wound, blowing cold breath at it afterwards till it was completely dry, now sealed. One quick look into her mind, and he thought, ah, so she finally figured it out. As for her own feelings, they were mixed about him, which was expected. Alucard would wait. He had all eternity.

"Alucard? Did I...offend you?" she asked uncertainly.

"No." How could she think that? The fact that she worried about such a thing made him smile. "No," he repeated. Her wound dealt with, he leaned in close, trapping her against the counter between his arms, and he watched as she became flustered by his approach. Maybe... Slowly, he leaned down, his mouth hovering over hers, whispering, "I have no intention of ever biting you, Alexandra. Your blood is far too enticing, and if I bite down, I'm afraid I won't be able to let go."

"Because my blood tastes that good?"

He chuckled, raising a hand to caress her cheek with his thumb. "Maybe. However, I think the reason I find your blood so delicious...is because it's yours."

Alex's brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand."

The Count smiled, his mouth close to brushing hers. "One day you will," he promised quietly. Every muscle in his body wanted to reach out and touch her. If he did, the vampire's control would shatter, and he would probably end up doing something she'd likely hate him for. Looking for a distraction, he thought about her offer. "I would like something else, while we're on the topic."

Alex blinked out of her hypnotized state. "What is it?"

"I would very much like a lock of your hair," he replied, widening the gap between them again, though he still had her trapped.

"My hair?" she repeated quietly. Well, even if that was strange request, she muttered, "I think there are scissors in the cabinet behind me." That was easy, he thought, wordlessly reaching past her to find the said tool. "Take whatever piece you want. Just don't make a bald spot."

He chuckled, taking a thick lock. "We wouldn't want that, no," he teased. One snip, and it was done.

Alex looked around. "Mom might have some thin ribbon somewhere upstairs. Maybe in her office."

"No need." Holding the brown strands in his palm, his shadowy powers seeped out of his skin, slithering around the hairs, tightening around the hairs before solidifying into a thin dark red bow. "This will do fine."

The girl had watched in awe. "I wish I had convenient powers like yours. Don't suppose you could make some diamonds?" she asked with a playful expression.

Alucard grinned, amused. "My powers are not so extensive. The bow is just a tiny extension of myself. Although, it does raise a question." He pocketed it as he turned to the girl. "What shall I give _you_ for Christmas?"

Surprised, she said, "You don't have to get me anything."

"Bollocks." Alex just stared at him, making him grin. "Very well, I suppose I'll just have to figure it out myself."

"Reading minds is cheating," she said, knowing he wasn't going to listen to her protests anyway. "As I said, I don't need anything."

"Not even a steak?"

She made that face, making him laugh. "Well, when you put it like that... Wait! No! Stop that!"

There was a knock on the door, Alex going still as Moira's voice called out, "Alex, are you okay? Who are you talking to?"

Panicked, she looked around, responding loudly. "U-uh, just Bram! He was helping me with the cut!" Thinking that if her mother got worried enough, she'd come in and see that Alucard had no reflection, and so she opened the mirror wide to hide that fact.

There was a pause, and Moira just said in a knowing tone, "They're under the sink."

Alex gaped, horrified and embarrassed, her whole face going red. Alucard watched this, puzzled as he heard Mrs. Rows walk away. "What is?" he asked.

Much to his amusement, she was seething, that endearing face coming back, but it was angrier and more comical than ever. Hissing through her teeth, she said, "_Condoms._"

That woman said that _every_ time she brought a guy home! Where most parents would humiliate their kids by showing baby pictures to the boyfriend or girlfriend, her own mother was the type to refer to the contraceptives. For a moment, Alucard just stared at her, and when she finally looked up at him, he had that delighted grin on his face. Scowling loudly, she punched him in the face again, making him laugh despite his bleeding nose, which healed quickly enough.

* * *

_**Thursday After-Midnight, December 25, 2031, Rows Residence...**_

Outside of the house, two vampires were, with Van sitting in the back of the van with the back doors opened, and Alucard sitting casually on the edge. The Rows family had already gone to bed, and with nothing to do for the time being, being wide awake this night, the two of them had retreated to the vehicle to make light discussion. At the moment, Van was going through his cases that he had left in the transport, looking over his schematic again on his tablet. Alucard just stared out at nothing in particular while sitting there, arms crossed.

"What's your impression?" asked the Dracul, eyes focused upon his screen, the light from it projecting upon his features. "I mean about her parents?"

Alucard's mouth twitched. What was it with everyone asking for his impression on people? Alexandra was one thing, but everyone else he could care less about. "I'm indifferent."

"I could be wrong, but I noticed some tension between her and her mother."

"What of it?"

"So, you've noticed as well," he commented, looking up at the Count's back. "I suppose you're indifferent to that as well."

"Human problems are human problems. Vampires have no right to meddle in their affairs."

Van glanced back at the screen, using a stylus to scroll through the data. "Yes...you're right. However, I am concerned about something else. Is it me, or does Alex seem to react strangely whenever the idea of visiting again is brought up?"

"It's because she has no intention of returning. Not while she's targeted by vampires, anyway," the vampire explained, Van looking up in surprise. "Because she's been made a target, there's little hope of her ever going back to a normal life. By extension, her loved ones are also targets. At least if she stays away, the percentage of risk towards them is greatly lessened, and they won't be as tempted to use them against her, just to draw her out."

"I get what you're saying, but still," Van said, frowning some, "she should be allowed these rare moments to see them, even if it's just an illusion of a normal life."

Alucard sighed, looking up at the moon. In a couple of nights, it would be full. "It's her decision."

The young vampire's frown deepened, looking troubled by this. "Even so, if that's what she plans to do, then...I can only hope that Alex and her mother can patch things up before we go back."

"There's a good chance we might be going back earlier than originally intended."

"What?"

The Count slid his glasses off to get a better look at the night sky. The lack of light pollution made the black vastness with twinkling lights all the more clearer. "The sooner we get back, the less likely we'll be attacked again. This is only the third night we've been here. Four more days is ample time for them to send another squadron of lowly freaks."

Van stared at him, eyes narrowing. "Yes...it is."

After a moment of silence, Alucard stood up. "I'm going inside. Don't stay up too late, boy."

The young vampire's eye and mouth twitched as he scowled at the man. "Don't act like you're my father just because you gave me some of your blood, you ass!"

But Alucard didn't hear the last part, as he had already disappeared into Alex's closet. Hearing nothing, he pushed open the closet door, finding Alex's curled up form in the bed, now occupied by clean bedsheets and pillows. While listening for her breathing, he realized that she was awake. Moving to the side of the bed, the moonlight shining through the window silhouetted his tall form, his shadow looming over the girl. Taking notice of the change in light behind her eyelids, she opened them.

"Alucard..."

Quietly, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, his eyes never leaving her. "We really must do something about your reliance on a body pillow," he teased. "Just goes to show that you shouldn't forget that the next time you pack."

The girl groaned, "I can't help it." With a sigh, she stared up at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

She took a moment to piece together the words as she slowly put them out there, "Do vampires ever go to the bathroom?"

Alucard blinked. Yes. He fucking blinked. It was the most absurd question that he had ever been asked. Once it sank in, he turned his head away and tried not to laugh, the side of his fist pressed against his lips. All he could manage was keeping the volume low. Of all the things for her to ask... This girl really was an endless supply of entertainment.

"I'm being serious!" she cried out in a harsh whisper, annoyed that he was laughing at her. "I mean, since you and Van are able to eat food, how is it digested? I mean, the broken down stuff has got to come out, right? It's been bugging me ever since Van told me you guys could eat food to blend in!"

"You're truly delightful," he said, turning his grinning face back to her. "To answer your question, no, we don't. The food we consume just disintegrates to nothing. We don't draw nutrients from it. Does that satisfy you?"

Deep down, Alex knew he was making fun of her, and she made that face again, his grin widening. "Yes," she muttered. At least gave her a sound answer. Face sobering, she sat up more straight, staring at the wall, looking exhausted. "God, I'm so tired, but I can't fall asleep."

Alucard stared at her, then stood up. "Move over."

The command took her by surprise. "Huh?!" He waved his hand in a way that was just repeating his words. Not sure what exactly he was up to, she scooted over a little, blinking when he soon joined her side, laying on his back, head on the pillow. "What are you doing?"

"Putting you to sleep. Now, come here." Warily, she scooted back. "Lie down," he instructed softly. Doing so, he slipped his left arm under her, pulling her close until she was partly laying on him, draping his other arm over her back. "Comfortable?"

Alex blinked, realizing that she could hear his heartbeat, her ear pressed directly against the left side of his chest. She loved that sound. "Yes." She lifted herself a little to look at him. "You don't mind?"

"No."

"Won't you be up all night?"

"Honestly, if I'm going to be awake all day for this trip, I might as well catch up on my sleep now." That made sense, and it made Alex feel a little guilty. Sensing it, he said calmly, "Don't worry about it. Vampires are adaptable creatures."

"What about your coffin?"

He grinned. "Would you like to join me there?" The girl paled, and he chuckled. "I won't hurt you, and I can leave the lid open." Alex shook her head. "Then stop making a fuss and go to sleep. Just relax."

Resigned, she lied back down, the therapeutic thrumming of his heart having an instant affect on her. Alucard watched her, and began stroking her spine with his left hand, like he was petting a cat. "What are you doing?" she mumbled, and he stopped, as if just realizing it himself. "No," she said, "I don't mind. It actually feels nice." He smiled, resuming his ministrations as she snuggled into him, mumbling something else, "Your body is cold."

"I'm sorry for that." And he actually meant it.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I always found body heat to be kind of bothersome actually, even during the winter. I don't like sticking to things."

Alucard angled his head, looking at the top of her head. Her sleep deprived state was revealing pleasant little details about her that he found quite interesting. "I see."

"Is that weird? That I don't like body heat? Maybe that's why I prefer body pillows. They absorb the heat, but they don't produce it."

"No. It's a reasonable excuse." How cute. She was surprisingly more chatty when she was about to fall asleep. Not that he minded, of course. The fact that she was in his arms, willingly laying over his undead heart, admitting these things to him, was a very welcome blessing. "Others may find it odd, but you should feel proud that you have a quirk that makes you unique."

"I guess so," she yawned. "Hey, Alucard?"

"Hm?"

"Of all the people you met in your life, do you miss anyone?"

The stroking paused as Alucard stared blankly at the ceiling. Yes, there was such a person. "Just one," he replied quietly. "But the pain of that loss has reduced over time." Also, with Alexandra in his embrace, that emotional agony had withered to nothing. He then noticed that the girl in question was looking up at him. "It happened a very long time ago. I am fine."

Alex nodded, laying her head back down, closing her eyes. As she started to fall asleep, the movement of his hand resuming, she mumbling out, barely coherent, "I'm here..."

Alucard's eyes widened, and he stared at her again. By the time he looked, she was already fast asleep. Had she really just said that? Was she even aware that she had said it? Somehow, he didn't think so, and that realization made the comment all the more shocking. No, that was impossible. The girl was completely conked, and Alucard shifted some until he had her more securely in his arms, her head under his chin. Her warm body and her scent was more than enough to lull him, and he soon drifted off.

* * *

_Hunyadi was now fighting in Serbia, and Vlad grinned with a sick pleasure, quite aware that there was a plague going about in the regent's area. It came to his attention years ago that Hunyadi had a hand in his father and brother's deaths. Because he wasn't the one to have killed them personally, Vlad had resisted the need to kill the man himself. Plus, he was always surrounded by his guards. In these five years, Vlad had been determined to continue his swordsmanship, becoming quite lethal in his duels, honing his skill in actual combat, maiming the Turks he fought._

_Vlad lied in his chambers, staring at the ceiling, thinking he would soon take command of his own unit, and lay siege to his own castle in Wallachia. On what should be _his_ throne was the true assassin that Hunyadi had hired to take over, Vladislav II. Vlad closed his eyes, dissatisfied for some reason. In truth, he was angry. Katarina had avoided him mostly, and whenever they spoke, the conversation always seemed so short. The woman was beginning to aggravate him._

_His chamber doors opened, and he looked over to see said woman standing in the doorway, holding a pail of water and a cloth. She looked worn and seemed like she didn't want to be there. His blue eyes narrowed at her, annoyed that she would even bother showing up. After a moment of consideration, he sat up, but did not undress, knowing what she was here for. After all, she had decided to work as a servant, merely just to avoid him._

_"My Lord," she greeted monotonously._

_"Get out," he said firmly._

_Her step faltered when she moved forward, the water sloshing dangerously close to spilling. The dark-haired man watched as her lip quivered some, and then slowly turned to walk back out. Suddenly, there was a sense of urgency and Vlad bolted off his bed, catching her arm. Katarina pulled slightly, turning in surprise and looking into his contorted expression of distraught. As if knowing that he did not truly want her to go, she remained still, waiting. Reluctantly, he released her and turned away, stripping as he went to grab the stool and sit upon it._

_The silence was unbearable, with only the sound of her wringing out the cloth, water dripping back into the pail. Vlad's muscles tensed under her touch, his skin prickling when it had left. It had always been like this between them. To deal with the frustration, he had bedded many women since his arrival to this country, which was around the same time Katarina had begun her estrangement of him. Many times he had wanted to tell her his feelings, but something always came up, or he lacked the courage to face her rejection. What a pathetic prince he made. Sometimes he considered just grabbing her and throwing her on the bed just to finally deal with the tension he felt. Being naked as he was, he could have done just that right now. No, he had decided. She would be willing, or he would not have her at all._

_"Why?" he uttered, straining to push the words out. "Why have you avoided me till now?" She stopped entirely, remaining frozen in her place. "Answer me, Katarina!"_

_The young woman flinched at the outburst, but her voice was steady, "I wanted to see you."_

_"Lies!" he exclaimed angrily, standing up so abruptly, that the pail was knocked over. "You never look at me anymore! Does the sight of me disgust you?!"_

_His beloved took a fearful step back, those beautiful eyes wide upon his towering form. "I...I couldn't..."_

_"Couldn't what?!"_

_She gritted her teeth, face contorted with misery, hands covering it up a moment later as she sobbed, "I couldn't bare to look at a man who'd rather share his bed with a bunch of harlots that don't even know you for who you are!"_

_Upon her confession, she collapsed to the floor in a pathetic heap. Vlad stared in astonishment, speechless for what seemed like hours when it was only minutes. The revelation had hit him like a sack of stones, his body completely still. Finally, he bent over, taking her firmly by the arms and bringing her back on her feet. Seeing her face now wrenched his heart. It was the same face she made years ago when she was being raped. Gritting his teeth, now knowing what a huge mistake he made, he pulled her close, his arms nearly crushing her to him, nose buried in her hair._

_"Those women...they meant nothing," he whispered. "They _are_ nothing. _You_ are the only one in my heart. I wanted to tell you this years ago, but I was a coward. I've misused all the opportunities since then. Had I known that you..."_

_Katarina had placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Is it true? That you are going into Wallachia with your handful of men?"_

_His face hardened, a serious expression. "It is true."_

_There was an audible swallow from Katarina's throat as she nodded. "Then...please make me yours, like you do those women. I want to know your touch."_

_"No," he said, shocking her. The prince smiled then. "I will not touch you the same way. My hands have punished their bodies. These same hands will worship yours."_

_His sentiment had brought a blush to her tear streaked face, and she let out a relieved laugh before Vlad had claimed the lips that he had longed for, finally making love to her until both their bodies had been sated, having worshipped her body thoroughly, empowered by the sound of his name on her lips. Vlad did not know if he would die in his country, but if he did, he would without regrets._

* * *

**A/N:** I'm still awake! _The things I do for you guys!_ But that's okay. When I initially started this chapter, I thought it sucked, especially since I couldn't concentrate on the damn thing because I was already lacking sleep. Then I deleted all of it and started over. I'm much more pleased with how this particular chapter turned out, as it isn't a bunch of sleepily-written ramblings (I still didn't go to sleep, dammit). Also, I promised you guys fluff, and here it is! As for the whole 'they're under the sink' thing, that was something _my_ mom did, so I used it, because it's funny, even if a bit embarrassing. You know those parents that advise their children against drinking? Well, _mine_ are ones that have claimed that they want to get me drunk (it's because I don't drink. I'm a total square).

I'm expecting some kind of super-love for this chapter. My sleep-deprived soul went into this one, dammit. And I won't get much sleep, because I have to go somewhere in a few hours, but I expect I'll be sleeping again when I get home, because it's so hot out, the trip will undoubtedly wipe me the fuck out. So, please leave your written with love reviews, thoughts, questions, and _maybe_ a portion of your souls to revitalize mine, and thank you guys so much for reading and favouriting, and following. I'mma sleep now for 2.5 hours.


	25. Reconciliation

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

**Reconciliation**

_**Thursday Morning, December 25, 2031, Rows Residence...**_

Upon awakening, Alex felt strangely alone. With the sun boring down on her through the window, she was forced to wake up with a groan, sliding the comforter over her head. Recollecting the memory of last night, Alex lifted herself off the bed some, finding that the spot where Alucard had once resided was now empty. The girl frowned a little at this, but not because he was gone. The fact that she allowed herself to cuddle with the Count, practically depending on him to lull her to sleep, annoyed her deeply. It wasn't like her to depend on another presence, let alone in her bed. Now she _really_ wished that she had remembered to bring her stupid body pillow.

There was a knock on the door and Alex just mumbled grumpily, "It's open."

Van opened the door, barely awake since it was day time. "Good morning, Alex." She grunted, waving lazily. "And a Merry Christmas."

She blinked, waking up a little before managing a smile. "Merry Christmas."

He mirrored the expression. "Listen, when you're dressed, could you join me outside in the van? I have something to give you."

"Van, you didn't have to get me anything," Alex said, as if that would hide her excitement.

Van smiled mysteriously. "Well, this is something you're supposed to have anyway. I'll see you in a few moments then."

With that, he closed the door, Alex blinking. What did he possibly have to give her? Resigned, she climbed out of bed and put on a sweater. Since her parents were planning a family outing at the Christmas festival today, she wanted to have a shower before getting dressed in clean clothes. Where did Alucard go, she wondered. Maybe he had gone to his coffin to retreat from the sun. Not that it was any of her business what Alucard did, she couldn't help having this strange and empty feeling. It was like he wasn't around. Just to reassure herself, she went into the closet, finding the box there, barely able to fit just by angling it. It was amazing that it _did_ fit, since he was so bloody tall. Kneeling by it, she pressed her ear against the lid. Alex wasn't expecting the sound of silence, stopping her heart for a moment. It took all of her willpower to resist the need to open the coffin. Deep down, she knew he simply wasn't there.

After her initial panic, she forced herself to calm down. Maybe Van knew where he was. And so, she went downstairs, smelling freshly brewed coffee and bacon. Slipping on her boots, she was outside, snow crunching under her feet as she approached the van, finding the rear doors wide open. Curious, she walked around, peeking inside, finding Van snoring in the back. The girl giggled, startling the vampire awake, the young man blinking owlishly.

"Maybe you should stay at the house today," she suggested.

After a yawn, he shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. Come on in." In his lap, Alex saw a large, wrapped...well, it looked like a box. So, anything could be in it. The vampire watched as she climbed in, taking a seat before handing said object to her. "I figured today would be a good day to finally present these to you, as you've been waiting awhile. Consider it a gift from both myself and Integra. After all, she's the one that commissioned them for you."

Alex looked up at him, shocked. "Wait, is this the weapon you've been making for me?"

He nodded. "Indeed. Go ahead and open it."

The girl grinned, and so commenced tearing at the paper. Finding a black steel case under the paper, Alex blinked and clicked open the latches, her face brightening into amazement. Van could almost see the sparkles in her eyes. "Holy hell! They're _beautiful_!"

Awkwardly, she pulled out a pair of twin firearms, looking both classy and modern. The barrels looked like the slides of a modern handgun, but they both had large revolving chambers for the ammunition. The guns had molded dark brown wooden grips, the handles given a finish that prevented slippage while also carved with decorative vines and leafs. Both guns were made of black steel with silver steel accents under the black slides. On each side of the guns was a maker's stamp (_Hellsing Arms Weapon Industrials Co. Ltd),_ underneath those stamps, one gun had an elaborately etched sun, the other, a crescent moon, both the symbols and stamps done in gold.

"_Apollo_ and _Artemis_," Van introduced proudly. "Barrel is six point five inches in length, weighing one point seven-two kilograms."

"How much is that in pounds?" she asked.

The vampire made the calculations in his head, arms crossed, eyes closed. "About three point eight, I think. I could be a bit off. It fires the same thirteen millimetre rounds as Alucard's Casull, so the ammunition will be in constant supply. I've also constructed quick reloaders for convenience."

Alex just grinned, fawning over them. "I love them, Van. Thank you. I can't wait to try them out in a real hunt!" Van smiled as she put them lovingly back in their case. Alex then frowned a little. "Hey, do you know where Alucard is?"

He blinked, frowning a little as he focused his mind's eye. "Hm, he doesn't appear to be around. Wherever he went, I'm sure he'll be back soon. With his powers, he'll find us easily enough. For all I know, he probably just went off back to Integra to make a report in person."

"That teleportation sure is convenient," she drawled almost enviously.

"_Omnipresence_," he corrected softly.

"Same thing," she quipped.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Not precisely. Teleportation is simply going from point A to point B in an instant. Alucard's omnipresent powers go beyond that."

Alex's brow furrowed in confusion. "How so?"

Van sat up straight. "I would suggest looking up the Schrodinger's Cat experiment, as I'm afraid that I wouldn't do the explanation any justice. Besides, it's a lengthy explanation, and we should be getting ready to go out to town."

Though she was eager to learn more about Alucard, as he was different than any vampire she'd seen so far, Alex dropped the subject. For now, she placed the gun case under one of the backseats before both she and Van went back inside. Because she didn't eat breakfast, she went upstairs to have a shower instead, contemplating in silence while the spray hit her back. Why did Alucard's absence bother her so much? No, she had felt like this before, with Conley. Remembering how her ex had basically disappeared after they had shared intimacy, twice, and then the sudden breakup, Alex's lips tightened together.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she muttered, water trailing down her face, pouring from her chin. _It's not like we're even together, so this shouldn't even bother me._ After all, Conley is ancient history. Just a culmination of memories that she couldn't decide if they were bad or good. Maybe both. "I shouldn't even think about such stupid things. Alucard will be back from wherever he went."

* * *

_**Thursday Morning, December 25, 2031, Gravenhurst...**_

The town had been decorated with various coloured lights in the branches of dormant trees, red, green, gold, and silver banners hung off lamp posts, twisted silver and gold tinsel draped on traffic lights. Many of the streets had been blocked off with most cars parked outside of the designated areas along the curbs. On their way in her mother's car, Van napped in the back, wanting to catch a few zed's before he would have to remain wide awake for the rest of the day. Alex just smirked at him, thinking how much he looked like a little boy when he slept.

When they got there, the group noticed that a couple of streets had been lined with kiosks selling food and discounted items from local stores, as well as typical Christmas merchandise like reindeer headbands, Santa hats, other clothes, and so on. Van nearly groaned under the sun. Even with Alucard's blood, Van didn't find being awake any more bearable. Coffee, he inwardly decided, coffee might do him some good, vampire metabolism or not.

"I'm thinking of something to drink. What can I get for you?" he asked everyone politely.

"I'll go with you," Liam offered. "I know what the wife likes." Moira made a face at _the wife_ part and he grinned nervously. "I meant, my darling wife."

Van turned to Alex. "Did you want a coffee as well?"

Liam and Moira said in unison, "Alex doesn't like coffee." The vampire blinked.

"It's okay guys, he's just confused because he saw me drink coffee once or twice," Alex explained, turning to Van. "I'll have a hot chocolate instead, please and thank you. Extra marshmallows...and whipped cream. _Lots_ of whipped cream."

Van nodded, leaving with Liam. Moira then regarded Alex. "Since when did you start drinking coffee? I thought you hated the stuff."

Alex shrugged, and she walked alongside her mother through the crowd, looking at all the merchandise being sold. "I started getting into the habit of drinking one every morning about a year ago. I needed some way to wake up in the morning without using an energy drink." The girl then spotted a kiosk selling candles of various sizes, colours, shapes and design. Walking over, she had a sudden idea, looking through them.

Moira watched her. "How's Tyler?"

"Hm?" Alex looked at her, then looked back down at the selection. "Oh, he's fine. Got to see him and Len the night before we came up here."

Her mother nodded, still watching as Alex grabbed one of the candles, scrutinizing it with a strange sadness. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Alex frowned, staring at the object. It was large and white with a gold gradient coming from the base upwards, at the top being three separate wicks. "Nothing. Just debating something. I'll take this," she said to the merchant, and they nodded, taking the candle and wrapping it in tissue paper before placing it in a tiny little black gift bag.

"Who's that for?" Moira asked as Alex paid for it.

"For Van," the girl replied.

"Oh? What did you get for that Bram guy? Where _is_ he anyway?"

Alex glared at her in mild annoyance. "If you were any more nosey, you'd make the perfect journalist." The girl sighed then, looking away. "I don't know where he went. I imagine he wanted to catch up on his sleep."

"If you say so," her mother said knowingly, making the girl falter in mid-step. "Well, what did you get him?"

"A box," she admitted with a lame tone. The woman arched her brow. "Antique box," she amended. "It was a joint birthday, slash, Christmas present, so he got his early." There was no way she was going to tell her mother about hers and Alucard's heart-pounding little chat in the washroom.

Her mother nodded some as they both continued to walk into the crowd. They didn't speak for several moments, and eventually, Alex would have to approach the very subject she had been avoiding this entire time. If she was going to leave and never come back, she didn't want to until she had made up with her mother. Even if it took all night to sort things out. But, where was dad and Van with the drinks? Surely it wasn't taking _that_ long. Remembering that the entire area was busy, maybe there had been a massive lineup. This was a good time as any.

"Let's go sit down," Alex suggested.

Moira looked at her, puzzled for a moment before nodding in agreement. Finding an empty bench, both cleared off the snow before sitting down, then they just stared outwards. Alex was hesitating. The thought of another argument holding her back. Normally, it was Alex that got angry, the first one to snap because her mother's calculated patience in their conversations had always pissed Alex off. Not this time, she vowed. Hell, she didn't think she could conjure up any anger at this moment, not with knowing what she was going to do.

Before Alex could piece together what she wanted to say, her mother spoke up with a melancholy sound in her voice, "Do you resent me?"

The question threw her off guard, and for a moment, she couldn't answer. After awhile, her features softened and she said, "No." Neither of them relaxed, even though Alex leaned forward on her knees, hands clasped together in thought. "Although, I have to admit that I'm still bitter about it."

"I see..." Her mother sighed. "Alex, I never meant to push you away." The young woman's eyes narrowed a little. "I know you think I'm disappointed in you, but you couldn't be any farther from the truth." Another sigh. "Honestly, I was at first, but it stemmed from anger at myself."

"Yourself?" The girl looked at her. "Why?"

"It's because I was being selfish, pushing you into something you were not ready for." Moira looked back at her, sadness evident. "I just wanted what I thought was best for you. I didn't want your life to be full of struggle, especially when I had to struggle to get where I am, going from one dead-end job to the next, trying to make ends meet." The woman looked up at the crowd while Alex watched her, listening intently. "You see, at your age, I couldn't afford to go to college. At first, it pissed me off that you decided not to go."

Alex sensed the humorous tone, and she glanced down again, smirking a little. "Somebody's got to challenge your authority. Might as well be me."

She scoffed. "Smart ass." The girl grinned, Moira's features softening. "The point is, I later realized that life _is_ struggle, whether you went or not. By the time I realized that, you had already left, making a life for yourself, without anybody telling you how to live it. It's because of what you did, that I'm really proud of you."

"Shut up," Alex muttered, looking embarrassed. "To be fair, I've been pretty selfish as well. I know you only wanted what was best for me, and after what you told me, I feel like I just threw something in your face without meaning to." The girl's head dropped, face serious again. "Honestly, I still haven't figured out what I want to do, and sometimes, I think I should have just gone. Maybe there, I would have figured out something." Thumbs were twiddled, brown pools locked upon them, unfocused. "Things are different now though."

Moira watched her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I can tell. You've looked troubled the whole time you were here." Alex tensed. "Is it to do with me?"

"No...not anymore, anyway." She wouldn't elaborate further on that.

Her mother frowned, but didn't push the subject. "You'll pull through, whatever it is." Alex looked up, and they just stared at each other, before both mother and daughter smiled. No more words were needed. Both had forgiven the other. "Ah, here they come with our drinks now."

Alex looked up to see Van and Liam muscling their way through the crowd, drinks high in the air. Finally, they reached the ladies, Van sighing. "Some crowd," he said conversationally.

"Here you go," Liam said, handing over Moira's coffee.

The woman sipped the coffee, then regarded it disapprovingly. "This coffee is barely warm."

Both men just smiled, inconspicuously drinking their coffees. For a moment, Alex had the sneaking suspicion that they had hung back on purpose to give her and Moira time to talk. Accepting her own beverage, she sipped her chocolate appreciatively. Even if that was what they did, it didn't matter. Everything seemed fine between her and her mother. Still, some guilt now settled in the pit of her stomach. Hopefully, her parents would forgive her in the future. If it meant they could be safe, then she would have no regrets about it.

* * *

_**Thursday Afternoon, December 25, 2031, Gravenhurst...**_

Throughout the day, all four of them had shopped a little, ate a little, and played some of the games that were about. Van played a targeting game, using the BB rifle to shoot the moving targets with proficiency, despite Alex's warning about the aim being off. His success had won her a cute panda teddy bear with a blue ribbon tied into a bow around its neck. There was a concert being held with a designated area for dancing, and Liam had basically forced Alex to go dancing with him, much to her own embarrassment, but she laughed all the same. Next, Alex and Van danced, though both were reluctant, while her parents danced together.

As night approached, Alex decided to take a break, sitting on another bench, Van soon joining her. She sighed, a little exhausted. "I'm ready to hibernate," she commented.

He chuckled, a little more awake while watching her parents participate in another dance. "They sure seem to be having a good time." The vampire then glanced at Alex. "I imagine things are fine between you and your mother now."

"Yeah," she said on a smile. "It was a short conversation, but it went pretty well, considering."

He nodded, looking back at Moira and Liam. After a moment of silence between them, he felt her poking his ribs. "Ow. What was that for?"

A black gift bag was thrust upon his face as she sat up more straight. "Here."

Gingerly, he took the bag in both hands. "For me?" She nodded. It sat there for another minute before he took out the object inside, unwrapping the paper to find the candle. He blinked at it for a moment, then turned to her, finding that she held a soft expression. "A candle?"

"For Katherine and your family," she explained quietly. "Something to light in their memory."

The vampire's eyes widened, and he glanced at it again. Eventually, the corners of his mouth lifted into a half-smile. It was so simple, but it meant so much. An overwhelming gratitude filled him and just as gently as he unwrapped it, he replaced the paper, putting the candle back in the bag. Alex wasn't what you would call a _delicate flower_, but she had a way of making you smile, even in your darkest mood. If his mother had lived and gave birth to a daughter, he imagined that his sister would have been just like Alex.

"Thank you. I'm truly moved."

She nodded, smiling softly. "Maybe we can light it when we get back home."

The Dracul stared at her, his smile widening. "I'd like that."

* * *

_**Thursday Evening, December 25, 2031, Gravenhurst...**_

"_The lighting and fireworks ceremony will begin in twenty minutes. If you would like to behold the wonder up close, please proceed to the park. Thank you, and Happy Holidays!"_

At the announcement from one of the town's committee members on the stage microphone, people began to shuffle excitedly towards said park. Though everyone seemed to be enthusiastic, Alex couldn't even bother to feel the least bit excited. The ceremony was sure to be a very picturesque scene, but she simply wasn't in the mood. It didn't feel right, somehow. For the entire day, she had felt this way. What the hell was wrong with her. Instead of continuing forward alongside her parents and Van, she stopped, letting people pass her. Right now, she just wanted to go home, feeling exhausted for no explicable reason.

Van took notice of this as Alex's parents also turned around to find Alex walking away. "Alex!" Liam called out. "Where you going, kiddo?"

"Back to the car," she called back. "Go on without me." _Fireworks are overrated anyway_, she thought bitterly. It was probably just a bunch of cheap crackers from some convenience store.

The vampire frowned, just about to follow after her before he sensed something amiss. Focusing on it for a moment, he made an aggravated expression. _About bloody time._ Unconcerned, Van turned back to her parents. "Let's go enjoy the show. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I don't know," Moira said slowly.

"Ah, I'm guessing she's too tired," Liam soothed, draping his arm over his wife's shoulders, leading her away.

Meanwhile, Alex shambled back to where the car had been parked. With everyone heading to the park, the streets looked barren of people, herself the exception. Fleetingly, she thought it strange that Van didn't accompany her back. Perhaps he figured she wanted to be left alone, which she did. If there was any danger, he'd be right beside her at this moment, so she didn't worry about being attacked or anything. A hand reached up to touch the sunstone, caressing the rock absentmindedly, barely noticing the streetlamps being shut off for the event, her only source of light being the nearly full moon.

The sound of swishing caught her attention, making her look up to find a dark figure ahead of her, stopping the girl in her tracks. Alex stared, her night vision barely developing enough to make out a red trench coat billowing gently around the tall stature of Alucard. His white skin seemed to glow with the moon shining upon him, his unhidden eyes glowing against the dark, as his black locks swayed lightly. The expression on his face was soft, a telltale smile on his lips, hands behind his back. The girl suddenly felt a swell of mixed feelings; happiness, relief..._rage_.

The vampire just grinned, sensing her change in mood. "Good evening, my dear Alexandra."

A frown deepened on Alex's features. Suffice to say, she didn't look pleased to see him. How interesting, he thought. With one deep calming breath, she closed her eyes. For him to finally show up after being absent the entire day without reason or warning. Watching her, Alucard tilted his head, softening his grin while he waited for her to say something. Instead of speaking, Alex opened her eyes, marching forward, swerving around him. He frowned, and before she could get far, he suddenly appeared before her. She went to move around him again, but his right arm shot out to wrap around her waist, pulling her into his side as he leaned in close to her ear, cold breath misting over her skin, causing her to shiver.

"Why so upset?" he asked, humour in the tone. "Are you angry with me? How cute."

Alex trembled for a different reason, anger simmering close to the surface, looking away from him. "Let go, please." She cursed herself for the way her voice quaked.

"No," he said simply.

"I said please."

"I don't care."

She tried not to scowl. It shouldn't have bothered her at all. The situation _isn't_ the same! Shakily, she asked quietly, still not looking at him, "Where'd you go?" Before he could answer, she shook her head. "No, forget it. It's none of my business."

The vampire considered her for a moment, then smiled. "You missed me?" It was a statement rather than a question. She didn't answer. This time, he was asking, "Did you believe I had abandoned you?" Her head spun around as she went to voice her denial of this, but he merely chuckled, interrupting her before she could start. "I know you didn't." He leaned in again, this time to nuzzle her neck affectionately. Alucard could hear the way her heart pounded, beating just a little bit faster as he did so. "I went to get your present."

"P-present?" she asked almost breathlessly. "You were gone all day, because you were shopping?"

"Not shopping. Making," he clarified, pulling back to look at her.

The left arm emerging from behind his back, revealing a fist sized gift clenched gently in his hand, wrapped in red paper and a silk gold ribbon tied into an elaborate bow on top. The girl looked over at it just as Alucard released her. Even though she was still angry at him, she reached for it, her curiosity winning over. Gingerly, she pulled at one end to unravel the bow, then slowly tear at the paper. It was a vertical wooden box made of finished dark red wood with a gold hook and eye clasp. Hesitantly, she undid the clasp, opening the tiny door upwards and over, the sides of the box falling open, revealing a red satin lining and cushioning for something so much more beautiful.

Alex gasped, eyes widening in awe. Inside was what could simply be described as a small partially bloomed rose sealed in glass. The petals were of the deepest blood red, the stem of the freshest green, thorns and a couple of leafs intact. The glass was an elongated oval, the top and bottom capped with silver and rose gold, filigree wrapping intricately around the glass with little leafs in the design. What intrigued her was a red substance that swirled inside the glass like frozen smoke framing the rose.

"Alucard, is that...blood?" He nodded. This astonished her, since it seemed a bit macabre, but then it something else clicked. "Is it yours?"

He smiled. "Indeed." The girl stared up at him, eyes wide. Once again, he angled his head. Alexandra had a strange look on her face, as if she was having an inner battle. Maybe he could lend her a helping hand. Sobering his expression, he said softly, "I'm sorry for upsetting you. I didn't realize that my absence would bother you."

The battle in those eyes seemed to gradually cease, and she looked at the glass, her own features softening. "It's okay. I suppose the wait was worth it. It's really...beautiful," she decided, unable to come up with anything less cheesy. With a final lingering glance at it, she closed the box. "You really made this?"

"Mm." She looked up at him, and he reached out to caress her cheek with his thumb. "I have one more gift for you."

Alex blinked. "But, this is more than enough!"

The Count grinned mischievously, and without warning, he picked her up, arms hooking under her back and knees. With a leap, he landed on a building's roof, and in a flash, as Alex clung to him with her eyes shut, clutching the box to herself, the rush of wind seemed to lessen. She felt his mouth on the top of her head, convincing her that it was safe to open her eyes. Looking around, she discovered to find that they were in a woodsy clearing of the park, away from the crowd of people, Alucard standing in, until recently, undisturbed snow. Everything seemed so dark, except with the moon shining down on them. Alucard gently put her down, and she just stood beside him, waiting.

Everything was so quiet. The girl blinked when she spotted something incredibly tiny falling towards her slowly. One turned gradually turned into thousands, snowflakes illuminated by the moon like glowing glitter floating down from the heavens. There was no wind to blow them away. The scene was utterly peaceful, and Alex just watched in awe at this simple beauty, feeling nothing but calm. There was a whistle, and an explosion of fiery sparkles expanding and sizzling in the sky to nothing. More followed, but the more there were, the more that rained down towards the earth, never reaching the ground. Snow and colour descended together in unison as if in a slow dance.

Alucard watched Alexandra take a few steps forward, the girl completely hypnotized while his own eyes remained transfixed on her. Something in her body language had changed from what he could tell, and he felt relaxed simply watching her, his eyes glowing against the dark. Gradually, lights that had been arranged meticulously in the trees began to light up in a fade, leaving them both in an orange glow, then blue, purple, and so on, the lights fading to other colours and even mixing together.

Alex sighed, at complete peace, watching unblinkingly, even as the flakes fell onto her lashes. A smile curled her lips and she turned to look at Alucard to find him staring at her. Something in the way he stared at her made her breath catch, which was unusual for her. He wasn't smiling or frowning, but his eyes said so much, and despite his undead status, his eyes seemed so alive, piercing into her own with his fire. Wordlessly, he stepped forward as Alex watched him, unmoving. Snow crunched under his boots until he stopped a mere foot away from her.

Gloved hands reached out to lie upon her shoulders. They stood like that for what seemed like forever, both staring at each other. Alex watched in anticipation as he leaned forward, his lips a millimetre away from her own, his eyes half closed. The girl's body began to tremble, unable to tell if it was from nervousness, or excitement. Alucard gave her a half-smile and he moved closer, his lips touching her neck. This gesture left her incredibly warm, and part of her felt relief and disappointment at the same time. Sensing this, Alucard pulled away to look at her once more, and debated whether to go through with it. Mentally, he sighed, knowing that she wasn't ready to let him in just yet. To force his affections on her would be counter-productive. For now, he had left his invisible mark. The vampire looked at the moon, the girl still staring at him in confusion, her feelings all over the place.

"It truly is a beautiful night. Don't you think?" he asked, looking back at her with one of his trademark smirks. Considering him, Alex also looked up at the moon. Silently, she agreed with him.

* * *

**A/N: **First off, I'd like to apologize for not posting this sooner. I'm also going to apologize in advance for the possibility of slowing down in my posts. I had a hell of a time writing this chapter, but the first few days were the worst, because I kept struggling over how the beginning of the chapter was going to start. It was between having Alucard there, and not being there, and then I had trouble with the conversation between Alex and her mom. I don't know how many times I rewrote this damn chapter. Beyond those particular difficulties, the first day I started writing this, it was incredibly hot outside, and our air conditioner was working at minimal capacity. Sigh, other than that, I felt pretty drained for a couple of days, so I ended up watching the rest of Witch Hunter Robin and Haruhi Suzumiya instead. I managed to get most of this written yesterday, but couldn't finish, because I was tired. This chapter, by far, was the most difficult one for me to write.

Oh, I also forgot to mention in the last chapter, that the flashback you read was actually the one I mentioned in an earlier chapter before I changed my mind, writing something else instead. As for Alucard's gift to Alex. I admit, it was inspired from Vampire Knight. That rose trapped in resin thing, but obviously, the design of it is much different in my head. It also comes with a BOX. So there. Apparently, my soul really does need to rejuvenate, but at least it's cooled down considerably. FLUFF IS OVER. I think. Things might pick up for next chapter. I think I need to write some violence...or MAYBE...Alex should go on her first HUNT?! We shall see! Admit it though, you guys thought they were gonna lock lips, didn't you? Alucard hasn't lost his control over his hormones...yet.

Now, please leave a review, your thoughts, any questions, and maybe a mana potion. Thanks for reading!


	26. Surprise Attack

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

**Surprise Attack**

_A cry rang out, a man falling back onto the floor with blood pouring from his throat. The fake king of Wallachia, Vladislav, the murderer of Vlad's father, lay dying on the ground, choking on his own inner essence. Vlad stood there watching the life fade from the man's eyes, while he himself was bruised and bleeding in various places; his nose, his lip, his brow, his knuckles, and lastly, a vicious wound in his side, twisted open from a knife, the very knife Vlad then turned upon its owner. The pain began to set in the moment the man died, and he grunted, gripping the still bleeding wound._

_Stefan ran up to him, catching him as the prince collapsed to his knees. "Vlad! We must have your injury treated now!"_

_Despite everything, Vlad began to chuckle weakly, only to have the agony cut him off. "D-damn." He laughed a bit more softly. "I've done it, Stefan. I've reclaimed my country." He almost couldn't believe it. After years of torture and then all the training for this moment, it seemed unreal._

_"Save your strength! I will call for a healer."_

_Vlad shook his head slowly, lips in a grim smile. "No, cousin. I don't need a healer. I need _her_. I need Katarina. She is the only medicine I need." He still remembered her tears from when he departed towards his land. "Please, I need my princess."_

_Stefan seemed reluctant at first, as he was more worried about Vlad's wound then having to send for his beloved. But he did it anyway, going himself to retrieve her. Vlad spent days waiting, resisting the fever that took him, forcing him to accept help from a healer. Resting in his bed with laboured breaths, he heard the doors to his new chambers bursting open. Looking over, there she was with windswept hair, eyes wild with dark circles under them. Had she not slept? Upon seeing him, she choked out a sob, running to his bedside, nearly falling on him._

"_Vlad! You stupid man!" she cried, taking his face and kissing him all over. "You stupid, stupid man!"_

_He groaned. "Katarina, my love, be gentle. I'm still in much pain."_

_She sighed, taking his hand, kissing his palm. "I was so worried that I would lose you."_

_He chuckled softly, using that same hand to cup her face. His fingers slid into her hair, grasping the back of her head, pulling her forward to kiss her fervently. "Death cannot touch me as long as I have you," he whispered against her lips. This claim seemed to alleviate her fears and she relaxed against him. "I missed you."_

_"And I missed you," she mirrored softly._

_He pushed her away a bit to look into her eyes. "Be my wife." Those eyes that he loved so dearly widened in surprise. "Be my princess." Neither of them said anything for a moment, and he grew anxious with her lack of response. Relief washed over him when she finally smiled._

* * *

_**Friday Noon, December 26, 2031, Rows Residence...**_

Alucard woke with a dull ache in his chest. He reached up with his right hand, gripping at the place where his heart was. Judging from his internal clock, he guessed that it was barely after lunch. With the intention of falling back asleep, he closed his eyes, only to be disturbed by a strange noise in the bedroom. There was a scrambling way about the sounds, like things were being moved and shifted around, and then he heard a squeak followed by a loud thud. Opening the coffin, he slowly emerged.

"Ow," came a quiet whine.

The vampire chuckled and he stepped out of his temporary residence, the closet door opening, only to be greeted by a strong scent of fresh oranges, and a half-naked young woman on the carpet. Alex sat on her knees, hair half-dried with strands all over the place like a partially damp poof, wearing nothing but a towel. Much to Alucard's delight, the obscuring piece of terrycloth was much shorter, and he greedily eyed what he could see of her thighs. He felt no degree of shame when Alex finally noticed him. Instead, he grinned with a perverted sense of approval.

The girl scowled. "Dammit! You're supposed to be asleep!"

The Count stood up more straight, his smile never faltering as he said, "It's not my fault if you're making a ruckus, my dear. Besides, I heard you had fallen and I came to check on you." He made a fleeting glance over her legs once more, his grin widening. "Although, I don't mind waking up to such a delicious sight."

He watched as her face turned a few shades red. "S-shut up!" she stammered bashfully.

Alucard angled his head a little. "The look certainly suits you." _I can't wait to see how you look after waking up from a night in my bed._ "That aside, what were you doing?"

Getting over his perverted comments, she stood up, holding the towel tightly to her body. It felt like a security blanket right now, and if she lost it, Alucard would undoubtedly take advantage of it. "I was tidying up the room."

"In a towel?"

She blushed, frowning, brows wrinkled. "I prefer to wait-dry."

It didn't particularly surprise him to know this. Alex had explained that she didn't like sharing her bed with another warm body because she found the heat uncomfortable. Putting on clothes immediately after bathing would have created the same sensation due to the humidity. The vampire wondered what other little quirks she had that would have served to excite him, like right now. Alucard looked around, spotting the suitcase on the bed and the clothes that had been unceremoniously thrown in. Just as he expected, Alex wanted to leave soon.

"When do you wish to leave by?" he asked gently.

Alex stared in surprise at him. "You read my mind?"

The vampire shook his head. "I didn't need to. I simply know what you're thinking about by looking at your eyes. It's also apparent you have no intention of returning for later visits."

She frowned almost guiltily, staring at nothing in particular. "Van knows then?" He grunted his affirmation. "Neither of you are going to convince me otherwise?"

Alucard inhaled slowly, crossing his arms as his eyes settled on her unfocused expression. "Bat Boy believes you should take this these breaks when the opportunities arise, and go through with the rest of this holiday."

She looked up, finally focusing on him. "And what do you think I should do?"

He showed little expression, as if it was saying that Alex should already know what his answer would be. "It's your choice. It doesn't matter what either of us think."

"That's not what I asked."

He smiled, closing his eyes for a second, dropping his arms. "Your choice is of no consequence to me. Just know this, if they matter to you, I won't allow anything to happen to them."

Brown eyes widened some, her lip quivering before stilling. The man watched her as the hand holding her towel together tightened into a fist. "To be honest, I doubt even someone like you can." She sighed. "It's not that I doubt your abilities, it's just..." Nothing could explain what she was trying to say, and she mentally reached out for the right words, but it seemed completely out of range.

Understanding fully, Alucard walked over, lifting up her chin to have her lock eyes with him. "Then trust me to try my best." Much to her confusion, he smiled warmly. "It's strange, but I find it lifting to know that you believe that even I have my limits. It's almost like you're accusing me of being a man."

"Well, you may be the badass king of vampires, but you're not a god."

The smile widened into a toothy grin as he arched a brow in amusement. "Badass? My dear, with compliments like that, I may actually blush." She snorted, muttering something about him being a smartass, making him chuckle before his hand released her chin, his expression sobering. "Now, when did you want to leave?"

Thoughtfully, she inhaled, expelling slowly. "You can go back to sleep. I figured you two would rather leave at night since you'll be more awake."

"Don't waste your concern on our well-being," he lightly scolded. "I would suggest leaving while the sun is still up. Some vampires still abide by sleeping at night. You want to put distance between us and your parents, correct?" She nodded. "Then I will wake the Bat Boy and we'll leave as soon as you are done."

* * *

_**Friday Afternoon, December 26, 2031, Rows Residence...**_

Well, that was hell, Alex thought. It wasn't like the conversation went bad with her parents, it was the fact that she felt tense the entire time, expecting them to demand what she was up to. Thankfully, they only showed surprise then calm disappointment as Alex explained that there was an emergency at work and they had to return immediately. The girl hated lying, especially when she was aware that others were aware she was lying. Fortunately, neither Moira nor Liam pried about it.

Van had already packed everyone's things in the back of the vehicle, carefully covering every inch of the coffin, currently sitting in the front waiting. Soon they would leave and it was a couple of hours before sunset. Alucard leaned against the side of the van, arms crossed. While Alex was inside with her mother, Alucard could sense Liam approaching him, causing him to look up at him from behind the shades. Liam stopped a couple feet away, bare hands pocketed in his thick coat, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. The man looked troubled and the vampire could guess why.

Taking out the cancer stick, he exhaled the smoke as if mulling over what he was going to say. "Sorry to see you fellas go." Alucard said nothing, and he took another drag. "Listen, I don't want to sound like the overprotective father, but...take care of her, will ya?"

Alucard's expression softened, his lips curling somewhat upwards. "Rest assured, she's in capable hands."

Liam nodded. "I hope so." With the cigarette held between his fingers, he pointed at Alucard. "Also, pretty clear you've got a thing for my kid, so, word of caution; break her heart, I'll break your legs."

The vampire grinned. "Noted." That was the second time he'd been threatened by a clueless human this week.

The man inhaled some more, blowing out the ghastly fume. "It's a shame I never got my hands on the last guy that had the nerve to break her heart. I'm not a detective, so I wouldn't be able to find out where he lived now. Tried the online phone books, but that came up with nothing."

Alucard's eyes narrowed, his lips turning into a deep frown. "You have a name?"

Liam looked up thoughtfully. "Uh, can't quite remember. Connor or something. Oh wait, now I remember! Conley Andrews! Kid doesn't exactly have an easily memorable first name."

No, Alucard would remember. There were very few people whose honour and dignity he would openly defend and kill for, Alexandra being on the list. They both looked over to find the girl in question waltzing out of the house with her mother. Alex spotted the serious expressions on the faces of both men, blinking in puzzlement. What the hell had them so uptight all of a sudden? Sending her father an accusatory glance, she watched as his features change into a look of innocence. No doubt he was threatening Alucard with dad-like subtlety. If only he knew who he was talking to. Thinking about it, she inwardly shook her head. Dad wouldn't have given two shits if Alucard was God.

"Hun, are you plotting something?" Moira asked as she walked up to her husband.

His arm slipped around her shoulders, still feigning innocence as he took another drag. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The woman shook her head then looked at Alucard just as Van went to join them, getting out of the vehicle. "It was nice meeting you two."

"Likewise. Thank you for having us," Van said courteously, shaking her hand, then shaking Liam's. He watched as both parents stared at Alucard, and could tell that they got a feeling that Alucard wasn't the hand-shaking type.

Alex hesitated as her parents turned to her, and she forced herself to meet their eyes. "Um, I'll miss you guys."

Liam sent her a knowing smile and pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly. "Damn brat! You're supposed to hug your old man when you're leaving!"

She choked painfully, "D-dad! My r-ribs! You know I hate b-bear hugs! Ow!"

He laughed, letting her go, the girl rubbing her sides. "Take care, squirt."

Pain subsiding, she turned to her mom, the moment awkward. "Um..."

Moira just shook her head, giving her daughter a more gentle hug. No words were needed, and Alex returned the gesture. Her heart felt heavy, and it took all of her willpower not to cry. Was she ever going to see her friends and family ever again? Maybe in the future, she'd change her mind by saying, fuck it, and come back to visit them anyway. No, she had to stay away for their own safety, at least until this whole thing had been resolved. When they finally parted, it took a great deal of effort just to walk away, her movements one step above robotic as she climbed into the van, followed by the others.

Van peered sympathetically over his shoulder from the driver's seat as she kept her eyes away from the windows. Knowing how she must be feeling, he promptly turned the ignition, and they were off in a moment, pulling out of the long driveway. Alucard watched her from the corner of his eye, pulling off his shades as she struggled with her composure. Unable to help it, Alex looked out the window to take one last look at her parents as they waved her off. Her brown orbs never left their image until she couldn't see them anymore, too far away and obscured with a lining of trees.

When it finally registered that her parents were no longer in view, something cracked and she exhaled with a shuddering breath. Alucard bore witness as she gradually fell apart, barely clinging to her dignity until it finally slipped out of her grasp. Instinctively, he undid both their seat belts, pulling the girl onto his lap, his mouth on top of her hair. Van said nothing of this, watching as Alex clutched at the Count for emotional support, unable to help herself as she cried without a sound, face buried against his chest.

"Sleep," Alucard shushed, barely brushing her mind with his influence. Despite how little he urged her, Alex eventually did cry herself to sleep, practically curled into his chest, Alucard stroking her back in the lulling manner.

* * *

_**Friday Evening, December 26, 2031, En Route to Toronto...**_

The traffic was _horrendous_, Van thought bitterly. Not only that, but they were suddenly hit with a bit of a snowstorm, gusts of snow flying about, practically burying the roads and cars with inches of white, visibility low. They hardly got out of Barrie by now, and the trip was merely half-done. It had been four hours since they had left Gravenhurst; they should have been in Toronto two hours ago. Meanwhile, Alucard was still cradling a slumbering Alexandra, her face etched with peacefulness. Alucard looked just as relaxed, his right cheek resting on his knuckles, eyes closed.

Van cursed to himself before saying, "At this rate, this will take all night."

Alucard opened his left eye, regarding the young vampire with a somber expression. "Shh."

Bewildered, Van turned in his seat. "Shh?! Are you mad?!" There was a small groan, both vampires holding their breath as Alex shifted in her sleep, turning her head into Alucard's chest. Van sighed sheepishly, having forgotten that she was asleep. His shame increased when his forefather stared at him warningly. "Sorry." Alucard closed his eyes again, caressing the girl's arm with his thumb. This puzzled Van as he watched the motion. "You're awfully affectionate."

"Why wouldn't I be?" he murmured.

Van faced the front again, leaning on the steering wheel. "I just didn't peg you as the romantic type."

The Count grinned, looking at the Dracul. "You've obviously never read Stoker's novel."

An eye twitched. "That's completely different!" he whispered harshly. "Don't deny that it is!" Alucard said nothing, glancing down at the young woman. "What you exhibit towards Alex is far more..." Van sighed again, looking over his shoulder. "I haven't known you personally for long, but you act as if she means the world to you. It's like you're in love with her."

"And if I am? What are you going to do about it?"

Van could hear the challenge in Alucard's tone. "Nothing," he quietly said. "I just know what it's like."

The older vampire said nothing for a moment, using his right hand to stroke her hair behind her ear. "Was she not a virgin when you bit her?" Van tensed, gripping the wheel tightly. "Don't act surprised. I read a bit into that bishop's thoughts when he taunted you that day. His mind was easily penetrated."

Silver pools closed painfully as he muttered out. "She was a virgin, but the burns were too extensive for me to revive her. She was already dead." The young vampire opened his eyes, dull with the past.

Alucard knew only too well the pain of loss. Though he found the boy's constant wallowing in his past a bit irritating, the Count could feel nothing but empathy for him. Before he could make any further comments, something gave him pause. It was faint, but it was quickly growing stronger. Van seemed to have sensed it as well, having gone rigid. Alucard's eyes narrowed, and none too gently, he shook Alex into waking. The girl stubbornly curled up more. If it wasn't for the sensation that something was coming, the vampire would have left her alone, but now wasn't the time.

He held Alex up a bit straighter, leaning towards her ear and demanding firmly, "Wake up."

It must have been the serious tone that alerted her, because she instantly opened her eyes, blinking a few times. Groaning, she asked while rubbing her eyes. "Are we there yet?"

"Far from it," Van answered almost stoically. "Something is coming."

The girl sat up a little more, attempting to climb out of Alucard's lap, but he kept her there. She went to protest, but seeing the look of disapproval on his face, she stopped. All three were still, with only the sound of wind and windshield wipers to accompany them. For five minutes, they waited, the suspense making Alex restless as she didn't have their sensory abilities. Thoughts went to Artemis and Apollo lying under their seat, and she leaned over to take out the case, but Alucard suddenly wrenched her back, his shadows stretching out and engulfing them both just as the vampires heard a strange sound.

Van cursed and quickly abandoned the vehicle, moving at high speed, weaving through other vehicles. An explosion rang out behind him, and he turned to find cars tossed high into the air, rolling with destructive impact, multiple explosions taking place one at a time as more and more cars blew up. The vampire could hear the screams of people abandoning their, for now, intact vehicles, running ahead. Horrified, he stared into the cars that had flown, seeing families dead inside. Christ, even children! Trying to ignore his grief for those that were lost, he turned his attention to where the van had once been, now torn asunder, consumed by a raging inferno.

"ALEX!" he cried out, heading back quickly, only to stop in mid-run to see a tall shadow emerging from the flames. Relief washed over him as Alucard came out of hell with a deathly calm. "Oh thank god," he breathed, seeing Alex cradled in the Count's arms. He ran to them, regarding the poor girl. "Are you alright?"

Shakily, Alex nodded, gulping some. "I'll l-live." Getting a small grip on herself, she looked around, gasping at the destruction one explosion had wrought. "Oh god... Are they?" Van nodded grimly, Alex covering her mouth with the shock, eyes wide.

The same sound, like a projectile cutting through the air, reached their ears again, and both vampires leaped out of the way as another large explosion was created. Alex had gasped, clutching Alucard's coat with a deathlike grip as she stared at the crater left behind. Missiles? More screaming was heard, terror possessing the civilians. Van landed before Alucard, the Count seemingly floating towards the earth. Alucard didn't put her down, just in case there was another attack. He growled, gripping her a little more tightly. What were those fools trying to pull? It was like they were aiming to kill all of them, Alexandra included.

Alex looked over at Van, seeing something move in the storm. She couldn't really tell what it was, as she wasn't wearing her glasses, not that they would do her much good. Suddenly, it began to move quickly, and Alex panicked. "Van, behind you!"

Van spun around. "W—"

The question had been cut off abruptly, as something seemingly invisible pierced right through his shoulder, a strange flickering of electric energy appearing briefly. The concealed weapon suddenly sent a violent charge through the vampire, teeth gnashing together from the sudden pain. When it finished, the hidden weapon was pulled out, Van dropping to his knees, a few drops falling onto the snow. Alucard briefly showed his surprise, growling again, eyes narrowing as he looked around. Seeing nothing, he closed them, opening his third. The vision a red haze, blood pulsing at the corners like a quiet drum, he searched.

After a moment, he revealed his crimson pools once more, the glow piercing through the dark gusts. "I can't see them."

"W-what?" she stammered.

"It seems that our enemy has the capability to hide from even a vampire's sight." He chuckled. "That's very interesting. Well done."

Alex scowled, "Don't congratulate them!" She got to her feet, running over to Van and dropping to her knees beside him. "Jesus, are you okay?!"

Van grunted a little in pain, staunching his wound with his tight grip. "I'll be fine. How come we can't see them?"

Alucard stood beside the duo, eyes still searching the area. "I'll won't lie. I've never heard of such an ability, especially to hide from our third eye. Whoever this Gabriel is, if these people are working under his orders, he's a clever bastard."

The young Dracul looked around, his wound healing slowly. Even as it closed, the pain did not dissipate, and he felt partially numb. "Dammit, that electric charge has weakened me somehow."

Alex looked around, peering through the dark flurries. How did she see the attacker then? It didn't make any sense! She was certain that she spotted something move! But...how? Certainly the girl hadn't imagined it, because just as she called out to Van, he had been wounded right then. How were they going to fend off enemies that even Alucard couldn't see? There was was a strange noise, like crunching in the snow, but the sound seemed swift, growing louder. The Count's eyes narrowed, bending over Alex before she was suddenly tossed thirty feet away. Alex grunted upon landing in the thick snow, blinking at the red trench that now lay on her.

The girl sat up as the sound of blades piercing through flesh reached her, and she gasped as her eyes found a horrid sight. Both vampires dangled in midair, impaled from all sides by invisible swords, flickering with that electric light, blood trickling from their wounds, their faces drawn in shock. Breathing became difficult for her, her own heart stopping at the sight, then she learned to breathe again, beginning to hyperventilate, unable to take the sight. It stopped once more as the weapons shifted their bodies in the air, lifting them up as both of them gritted their teeth. It only only took a couple of seconds. One moment they were in the air, the next, they were torn apart, their mouths open in silent screams, their heads rolling across the snow, blood spilling everywhere in a wide spray.

Alex gaped, tears welling up and streaming down her face. "N-No..." she whispered, shaking her head side to side, unable to take her wide and unblinking eyes off the lifeless faces of Alucard and Van, fingers clutching shakily at the red coat. After her bottom lip quivered, she let out a wailing scream.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my god, NOOO! VAAAN! ALUCAAARD! I'm such a bitch. I'm going to admit that I had no idea how I was going to end this chapter. I knew I wanted them to be attacked by someone, but _who?_ Then I had an epiphany. So tell me, why do you guys think vampires can't see these new foes? HMM?! C'mon! Tell me! I wanna know what your guesses are! More gratuitous violence in the next chapter! Might even take up the whole chapter, so expect a lot of action. Alex is going to have to fight on her own. Oh no! Whatever shall happen to our heroine?! I'll see if I can get my act together and try to post the next chapter either tomorrow or Monday. No promises though.

Anyway, please leave a review, your thoughts, any questions, and of course, now I need funds for Alucard's and Van's funeral, and quite possibly for Alex's. D': Thank you for reading...(sniff...)


	27. Ripples and Distortions

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

**Ripples and Distortions**

_**Friday Evening, December 26, 2031, En Route to Toronto...**_

The howling of wind was deafening, freezing Alex to her bones. However, it wasn't just the cold that caused her to tremble and want to curl into a ball. Brown eyes were fixed upon the lifeless eyes of Alucard and Van, their heads half sunk in the snow. Her bare hands clutched at Alucard's coat like it was a security blanket, and she brought it to her face, burying her nose in the red fabric, muffling her sobs. She hiccoughed now and then, but the girl went rigid when she heard the sounds of snowy footsteps coming her way, holes being made in the virgin snow like multiple dotted lines. Alex was too scared to move—to run away.

Looking up at the empty air, something registered in her perception as she spotted a faint glimmer, like a very subtle ripple. "W-what?" she croaked out quietly. _What is that?_

There were many quiet little surges as one by one, the enemy revealed themselves. Alex gasped, looking around to find herself surrounded by them. The girl had barely registered the fact they were all wearing some kind of full bodysuits made of white material. It clung to their bodies like a second skin, with various silvery-white padding over each muscle. Most, if not all, held straight bladed katanas. Futuristic and technology enhanced swords...the very weapons that had slain her protectors. To go with the suits, even their heads was covered by a form fitting mask, their faces obscured by the silver faceplate with a mirror sheen. If Alex could compare their appearance to anything, she'd call them white ninjas from the future.

Looking at them, Alex could understand how a regular person wouldn't have been able to easily spot them, camouflaged into the wintery surroundings. However, they had fooled both vampires, and Alex was certain that they had demonstrated full invisibility, and was only now appearing to her, since their main threats was dealt with. She shivered, feeling defeated. What was the point of fighting them now? Looking up again, she spotted one with an advanced RPG, and her eyes widened.

"Y-you...you're the one that killed all those people!" she exclaimed, getting to her feet. "They had nothing to do with this and you killed them! There were families! Kids!"

The missile fighter just shrugged, replying with a sardonic tone laced with an electric current, "_They were in the way, just like your pet vampires._"

Alex inhaled a shuddering breath. "You bastards."

A different one approached her. "_C'mon, let's not keep Gabriel waiting._"

As they reached for her, Alex stepped back, only to cringe from the feel of another body pressed against her back, hands grabbing her shoulders. "N-no! Let me go!" The one that had come towards her reached for the coat with the intention of taking it away, and something snapped as they grabbed it, causing her to panic and cling to it more tightly. "Don't touch it!" she screamed in outrage as she suddenly had to will to fight them off. It was Alucard's! It was hers! They weren't allowed to take it! "Let. Me. _GO!_"

Driving her head back, she broke the face mask of the one behind her, then shot her foot out into the front's groin area, instantly dropping them. Laboriously, she panted as the others just stood there watching her warily. Steeling her features, she shakily slipped on the coat. Alucard gave it to her, so it was hers. They would never be allowed to take it, so she had to fight them. Both of the ones that had assaulted her cursed, the one behind her removing their face mask, as it was useless now. The girl stared into the face of a man. No, not a man, but a vampire, judging by the reddish gleam in their eyes and the sharpened fangs under their top lip.

"Christ, she broke the fucking mask! Commander's gonna have my head for this!"

"_S-shut up... At least you weren't kicked in the fucking balls._"

The missile fighter shook their head. "_Both of you shut up and just grab her already. Gabriel is expecting her immediate capture._"

Alex hugged the coat closer, cringing away from the two as they recovered. A shriek came out as they both grabbed her, and she struggled, despite their inhuman strength. Both arms were gripped tightly from behind while the other went to grab her legs to prevent anymore accidents. As she wriggled fiercely, both of them suddenly felt the sensation of being pierced through. Their comrades gasped, their shock giving Alex some pause. Looking down, they both barely had a second to register that their hearts had been impaled by wicked black tendrils. In the next second, their chests exploded, blood praying everywhere as they emitted choked cries, dropping the girl.

The girl blinked when she didn't fall to the ground, elevated by something as the two _ninjas_ deflated. Looking over at the broken face mask, she saw white sand. The others went into defensive stances and she scrutinized herself, finding that the coat had black tendrils seeping out of it, swaying menacingly. Slowly, these blackish flames manoeuvred her gently onto her feet, and she felt one of them caress her cheek. It was a strangely loving gesture, and Alex could not help but blush a little as she came to a realization.

"_What the fuck just happened?!_" one of them demanded.

A dark chuckle answered them, echoing over the howling wind. They all looked around before turning their gazes to the corpses. They all gasped in horrified shock as half of the body parts melted, the bloody substance moving quickly of its own will towards a puddle where the elder vampire's head had once been. The other half emitted black and silver tendrils, reaching out for one another before pulling together. The blood puddle became more animated, a black mass emerging upwards, solidifying into the most terrifying sight, black flames surrounding this creature's form as a Cheshire grin and a pair of red gleaming orbs shone from the blackness. The other figure was just a mere silvery-edged shadow as their parts mended themselves together like ink, and they moved to their hands and knees in a predatory stance, their own set of red eyes shining from their black-obscured face.

Alex stared wide-eyed at the regenerated and intimidating forms of Alucard and Van. They were both a terrifying sight to behold, and she could feel the terror coming from the enemy, all of them shaking. This was the true power of real nosferatu. Deep down, she should have known that Alucard would undoubtedly revive. What shocked her though was the fact Van had also survived. Was this what he inherited from drinking Alucard's blood?

"_Scatter!_" one of the white soldiers ordered aloud. "_Disappear!_"

The eyes of the two vampires went into slits, and the silvery and smoky black one flickered, gliding forward in a blur to end up behind two. They both screamed as black hands forced through way through their backs and out of their chests, then promptly tearing them apart in a flash, legs and arms flying, followed by their heads. This figure was then shot in the head, red eyes widened in surprise as it arched backwards. Alex watched in frightful awe as she saw Van just stand there for a moment. He twitched, bending back, revealing a pearly jagged grin as the bullet was forced out. The light of the moon began to shine through, bringing his face out of hiding, though his hair was still doing the job. Like a few nights ago, there was an air of smugness about him.

He rose a single index finger, waving it side to side as he shook his head in unison. "Tsk, tsk. That could have killed me." The one who shot him with a pistol just shook where he stood, then gasped with fright as Van was suddenly in front of him, glowering down at him. "My turn."

Just before this man could reactivate his invisibility, Van rose a flat hand then swiped at his neck, messily cutting off his head. Others went to reactivate their own cloaking technology, and a couple more cried out in pain as they were shot through their chests, another two with their heads blown off. Alex looked over at where the other vampire stood, the barrels of Jackal and Casull steaming, instantly cooled by the cold wind. Alucard stood there proudly, grinning madly as the moon also revealed his white face. By now, the rest of them had distanced themselves, flickering out of sight with a silvery ripple consuming their appearance.

Van narrowed his reddened eyes, scrutinizing the area. "Damn, can't see them."

Alex fell to her knees, the black tendrils from the coat still swaying about her protectively. "I almost can't believe it..." she said hoarsely, almost on the verge of tears again. She watched as Alucard approached her, standing tall over her. "Alucard..."

He knelt on one knee, his arm rest on his other leg. The look on his face was of amused charm, soft with his silent apology. "How many times must I tell you, my dear?" A gloved hand reached out to cup her cheek.

With what she just witnessed, she damn well welcomed it, her lip quivering, eyes shimmering with the threat of relieved tears. Much to Alucard's surprise, she placed a hand over his and leaned into his touch. "I know; only humans can defeat monsters."

Alucard smiled as Van joined their side, still warily watching out for the enemy. "They're still around. I can sense them, but can't pinpoint them," he said. "Those suits have proven to be a bit of a problem."

Alex looked up at Van, unwilling to let Alucard's hand go. "You're okay too, right?"

He blinked, glancing back at her, crouching down as he smiled apologetically. "Yes. If it wasn't for Alucard's blood, I likely wouldn't be here right now. I hope that doesn't leave a lasting memory on you."

She sighed, as if she had been holding her breath the entire time. "As long as you two are okay, I'll be fine." She blinked when she caught Alucard's smile widening. "What?"

"It's nothing," he dismissed softly, standing up again, taking her hand and helping the girl to her feet. "Alexandra," he began, Alex looking up at him, "make sure to keep the coat on. It is an extension of myself." Alex blinked, but nodded, understanding fully.

Van also stood, looking around. "Judging by my count, there was thirty. We've killed nine, bringing their number's to twenty-one." He sighed. "Now that they've gone into stealth-mode again, they'll be much more difficult to track down. We need a plan. No doubt they're making their own strategy to try and get past us."

Back in the days when Alucard was human, he had commanded armies, concocting ingenious strategies against the invading Turks. However, as clever as he was, Alucard had little idea how to fight such an enemy. If there was some way for him and Van to force them into revealing themselves, then they could finish them off. Those swords of theirs was also a problem. Van claimed to have felt stiff from their charge, and even without it, Alucard did feel a strange numbness in his own being. Being who he was, he'd recover soon enough, and it'd eventually be the same for Van.

"I think I can see them," Alex said, both heads turning towards her.

"What?" Van said. "How? If our vampire perception is useless, then how can you possibly see them?"

Alucard's eyes narrowed. Indeed, how _did _she see them? Thinking back to a short time ago, he remembered that Alex had attempted to warn Van before he was attacked. It didn't even occur to him how she was able to predict the attack. The chance of her being able to see footprints being made was completely unlikely, as she was nearsighted, and this snowstorm would have made it impossible for her to see those imprints. A vampire's senses was far beyond a human's, but alas, Alucard and Van were admittedly fighting blind. Yet... Alex shivered, and Alucard briefly wished he had the body heat to warm her. A human was still a human, they had to get her someplace warm, and soon.

Before Alex could answer Van, Alucard was suddenly shot through the shoulder. Or rather, his entire right shoulder was blown apart, his arm barely hanging by a few fleshy strands. While Alex made a short scream, instinct drove Van to dive for the girl, forcing her to the ground, half covering her body with his own, a hand on the back of her head to keep it down. Heavy gunfire came from multiple directions, blowing apart Alucard as he stood there, being forced this way and that from the force of the bullets. The Count's arm finally fell off and then his head was blown off, a fountain-spray of blood spewing upward. A growl emitted from Van's throat as he watched his forefather being mauled by snipers apparently firing antitank rifles. Gritting his teeth, he sought out the source of each attack, eyes unblinking, turning red.

Unfortunately, he wasn't equipped with his own long-range weapon, just a shotgun...or he would have been had the van not been destroyed. Turning his gaze towards the scorching road, flames lit in the distance, he calculated the chances of reaching the vehicle. With everything in steel cases, some of his equipment and even Alex's new guns could have survived. It was only a fifty-fifty chance, but it wasn't worth the risk. Alex had to stay between himself and Alucard, otherwise those bastards might take the chance to sneak up and steal her away.

The bullets wouldn't stop coming, and Alucard was becoming less and less recognizable, especially with no head. Still, he stood, the sight horrifying Alex. "Alucard!"

"He'll be fine!" Van reassured loudly so that she could hear him over the howling wind. "Alucard has had worse, I'm sure."

She gritted her teeth. They had all witnessed both vampires revive themselves despite being sliced to a hundred bits, but still, they continued to shoot. Eyes going wide, she looked around. Sure enough, there was that strange ripple in the air again—multiples of them. "Van! They're closing in!"

"What?!" Van looked up, and Alex reacted, rolling both of them over, the girl covering Van with her body. "The hell are you doing?!" he demanded with a flustered look.

Alex didn't answer him, just glaring over her shoulder. Van's showed puzzlement. Could she really see them? Looking over, he saw fresh indents in the snow. Now that the enemy had given away their positions, he placed a firm arm around her waste and flickered away, leaping from Alucard's position, keeping his eyes on the ground. Not surprisingly, they followed close behind.

"Van! The swords!" Alex pointed out at the corpses.

He blinked and looked over. Eyes narrowing he skidded, dusting of snow flying into the wind before he abruptly changed directions and headed straight for them. Diving forward, clutching Alex tightly to him, he snatched one of the strange blades while flying overhead, landing into a roll, and onto his feet again. Just barely, he could tell that he had avoided having his head lopped off, a few strands of his blown hair cut off. The temptation to swing out blindly towards his pursuers was there, but he continued to run. Alex was first priority.

"Stop!" Alex said.

"Are you insane?!" She merely held up her thumb and index finger, an inch of space between them. Growling, Van skidded in the snow, putting Alex down when she wriggled to get free. "Stay close to me," he instructed firmly, holding her hand.

Ha, like she was going to go anywhere willingly with those hollow bastards. Alex stared out while Van watched the surrounding ground. If they did an aerial attack, Van was screwed. The girl looked around, even looking up, eyes widening. There it was! "Van! Above!"

"Where?!"

"Uppercut, now!"

Not having the time to argue with her, he swung vertically, astonished when the enemy flickered into existence as he sliced them from their right side lower ribs, through their left breast and out of their left shoulder. Showered in blood and ash, Van just stared wide-eyed, half soaked in blood. Alex covered her face as she was partially drenched, making noises of disgust. Now Van could believe it. Alex could see them while he and Alucard could not. But how?

Alex dropped her hands, looking to the left before shouting, "Nine o'clock!"

Steeling his features, he wrapped an arm around her again, swinging her around him as he delivered another slash, a diagonal slice downwards. Once again, he made a direct hit, but the cut wasn't deep enough, the enemy barely flickering as their torso sprayed little blood. It was enough to finish them off as Van lunged forward, slicing upwards again, eyes red as they too turned to ash with a deafening cry. He shouted out in surprised pain as he was shot in the back near his spine by what sounded like a sub-machine gun. Alex shrieked as he fell to one knee, many holes in his back, sword held tightly in one hand.

"D-dammit!"

Meanwhile, Alucard was soon a bloody mass of flesh and shadow, still being forced in one direction to the next. When the bullets finally stopped, his form fell to the ground, blood pooling around him. Just as quickly as he had fallen, the blood retreated back, absorbed by the vampire as he regenerated himself, his head becoming a black blob as it took the form of his face and hair. Defying gravity, he practically glided onto his feet, his grin shining out of the blackness of his face, long black strands of hair curtaining around him, reaching his hips. They must have run out of bullets, otherwise they likely wouldn't have stopped.

He almost cackled in delight, "_Oh ho, ho! I'm having so much fun right now! It's about time I had a challenge._" His back straightened, hands out in an embracing gesture, challenging them to come forward. "_It's been thirty years since I've had such a troublesome opponent!_"

The sound of approaching footsteps made his grin widen, teeth shark-like. Fools, invisible or not, they gave themselves away easily. Instead of moving, he simply stood there before he felt the stab of half a dozen swords, his blood coating the hollow weapons. Much like Van had been, Alucard was then electrocuted, the sensation actually causing him a good amount of pain, and his mouth widened in silent agony. When they stopped the surge, Alucard stood there, head hanging back, his body sizzling, his insides burning. What was this sorcery? Now he understood what Van had felt, and it was no wonder he had felt numb. However, Alucard had gotten an increased dose, possibly due to the level of his own power.

The swords remained in his body, and despite the numbing pain he felt, he couldn't help but laugh lightly. Yes, this sort of battle was what he craved for the longest. All these years of existing, and he had dealt with one challenger after the next, all with the same result. The exception was Abraham Van Helsing. Him and those other men. However, he was not permitted to die, and the only worthy opponent after him was that paladin, Alexander Anderson. If he had not succumbed to becoming a monster for the divine, Alucard might have finally reached his end. Now he was faced with Gabriel, an opponent with strange intellect.

His current opponents reeked with confusion as he laughed. "_What? How can he be laughing?_"

Alucard's slightly pained grin, which could have been mistaken for ecstasy, widened, hair flailing wildly about him, having shortened to its usual length again. The vampire just murmured darkly, his voice resonating, "_So, this is just a taste of what Gabriel has in store for me. Excellent...truly excellent._" His laughter grew, blood spurting from his wounds due to his movements. Suddenly, blackness grew under their feet, and many hands stretched from the ground, snatching all six, much to their own panic. Grinning, Alucard grabbed for one he had captured, finding their throat, crushing it slightly as they choked, the vampire leaning in, eyes gleaming with delight. "_I look forward to fighting him face to face! But,_" he said, "_I'm getting a little thirsty, so until then, I think I'll have myself a drink._" Snarling, he lunged his face towards his screaming victim.

As she heard the screams, Alex was abruptly yanked back by something, or rather, someone. Van growled, jumping to his feet as he chased after her, both of them reaching for each other. Catching her hand, he planted his feet into the ground. They both heard someone curse as Alex felt their hold on her waist, and Van's arm was suddenly sliced off. The young vampire barely cried out as his severed arm still clung to Alex's hand. Staunching the bleeding stub, silvery-red eyes looked up, turning more crimson. The girl screamed as she felt herself being carried off. She struggled, then narrowed her eyes as she took Van's hand and proceeded to beat her captor with it.

"Let me go!" she demanded angrily.

Alex blinked when the hand suddenly clenched and latched onto the invisible man, squeezing. She screamed when she was suddenly dropped, falling ten feet into the snow, the abruptness of it surprising her. Seeing a distortion land in front of her, Van's hand still squeezing tightly to the figure. They flickered into appearance, and Alex saw that they were being choked, trying to pry off the limb, but its iron grip just squeezed harder as they attempted to make a sound beyond a gurgle. There was a rush of wind above her as Van leaped over her, and drove the sword right through their heart, teeth bared in a snarl.

"_B-bastard...!_" they croaked before falling limp.

Van dropped him, releasing the sword and taking his hand back. As it reattached itself, he turned and walked towards Alex. That was three kills. So that only left eighteen. Thinking better of it, he turned back, grabbing the sword again, and now the gun. His eyes narrowed as he quickly inspected the weapon. It was already half-empty. It was better than nothing, he supposed. Something told him that more were near, and in an instant, he jumped next to Alex, bent over her protectively with a growl.

"Alex, you'll have to be my eyes," he muttered to her. The girl nodded, looking around.

"_So, you _can_ see us,_" called out a voice, both Van and Alex's attention caught. "_What a remarkable girl. Then again, these suits were made to give us the advantage against vampires. They're not intended for use against humans. Perhaps that is where the flaw lies._"

Alex blinked once. Flaw? Meant to be used against vampires, but not humans? It was only logical that vampires didn't need those suits against humans, as humans didn't have the same perception as a vampire, and incredibly more frail. If vampires were blind to them, then what was the flaw that allowed her to just barely spot them? What _was_ it? As the girl searched for the source of the voice, she clutched the coat tighter to her. She could still hear the gunfire holding Alucard down, and looking in the distance, she saw his form, finishing off the last of his meal.

The vampire, absorbed the last of the blood, eyes glowing in the dark, swords still sticking out of him. As his shadows faded, he regarded them coolly, reaching up to take them out one by one. Six down, he thought, wondering how many Van had managed to take out. Looking over to where Alex was, he was instantly at her side, and was surprised when his knees nearly buckled.

"Alucard!" she cried, supporting him. "What's wrong?!"

"Those swords really take it out of you," he jested lightly, loving the feel of her hands pressed against his chest in support.

"_That is what they are designed for,_" explained that same voice. Van gritted his teeth, remaining close to Alex, standing behind her, sword raised. Alucard just chortled. "_What's so funny?_"

"I know everything about your silly little get ups, and your pathetic toys." Alucard stood more straight, smirking mockingly. "_Mirror-Tech_, was it?" Judging by the sounds of surprise, he was right on the mark. "It's no wonder the boy and I can't see you. Vampires do not cast reflections. Quite the interesting approach in anti-vampire technology."

Alex's eyes widened. Mirror-Tech? That explained a lot. "Cloaking technology," she murmured. "So, it takes whatever is behind them and casts the image on the other side, like a window."

"_It doesn't matter if you know. You still can't see us,_" they declared. Alucard frowned. As much as he hated to admit it, it was true. Though he had caught a few, they've been surprisingly good about keeping their distance. "_I take it you've also noticed that you cannot even pinpoint the sound of our voice._"

Van's eyes narrowed. "Must be those voice-resonators."

"_Correct. Also for use against vampires. These suits even hide our scent. The most effective way of defeating a vampire is to deprive them of their senses._"

There was laughter, and everyone went still. Unexpectedly, it wasn't even coming from Alucard. Instead, it was echoing from the girl next to him. Both vampires stared at her, and no doubt, the invisible ones were also staring at her in surprise. It was a derisive laugh, filled of such spitefulness. Alex turned towards the subtle distortions, an uncharacteristic smirk on her features, eyes bright with blatant provocation.

"_What's so amusing?_" they asked.

"You are. All of you are utterly one complete joke." Van and Alucard stared, wondering what she was trying to do.

"_Pray tell, what's so funny about us?_"

The smirked turned into a toothy and brilliant grin. "You call yourselves vampires. You should be ashamed of yourselves. The only vampires I see here are standing next to me, invisible or not. The rest of you are inept morons." She heard a few snarls, but it only urged her on. "You wear your enhanced suits, talking about how these two won't be able to use their senses to find you. It's just proves how much you all are _cowards_."

"_What?!_" they growled out while Alucard and Van smirked, eyes glowing a mirthful red. "_You think _we're _afraid?_"

"I don't think, I know," she answered readily. "Why else would you all hide under those outfits? To think I was even remotely afraid of you. I ought to be embarrassed for being intimidated by a bunch of timid infants." The growls grew louder upon her insult. Alucard's grin only widened at her unrelenting ridicule, captivated by this new side of her. "There's also one little detail you forgot."

"_And what would _that_ be?_"

Alex's smile never wavered, mockery in her eyes. "_I can see you._" As she had taunted them, she had been making mental notes on each _ninja's_ whereabouts. The girl had only managed so far to find at least three. Others she wasn't so sure about, but for now, the less enemies to deal with, the better. She then spoke aloud, cryptically saying, "_Eleven, ten, two!_"

"_What?_" they asked, confused. Van and Alucard grinned. The young Dracul ran forward in a blur to the left, sword at his side. The Count drew both anti-freak pistols, fixing both sights in particular directions over Alex. Realizing what the girl had done, panic set into the enemy's voice, "_Shit! They know where we—aaargh!_"

Their chest was blown open by the Jackal, instantly revealing them as they fell over dead. Following after their death, another at the right had their head blown off. Reaching his target, Van tackled into them, knocking them to the ground. Pinning them down with his knees, Van rose the sword high and drove it down, stabbing into their neck as they flickered and choked. He removed the blade, the vampire stood up before swinging the sword down and across, slicing off their head.

Alex kept her eyes peeled, spotting more. "Van! Ten feet to your left, nine and eight!"

Quickly, Van lunged, swinging the sword wide, cries echoing out into the wind as a spray of blood showered the vampire. "You cannot win," he said matter-of-fact. "Your technology is truly flawed, like yourselves. So just die!" He delivered the finishing blow, swiping off one's head with his free hand, then thrusting it through the other's chest.

Alucard leaned into Alex's ear while standing behind her, smirking smugly. "What do you see?"

Brown orbs darted back and forth. "I..." she paused, turning her gaze to the right as she spotted that same ripple. "Three o'clock!"

Grinning, Alucard rose his Jackal, arm outstretched as he fired, pleased when the bullet hit his target. He delighted in the bloodshed. These _cowards,_ as Alexandra had eloquently called them, lost the moment she had seen through their cloaking abilities.

"I can't see any more. Maybe..." The girl gasped when Alucard grunted out in pain, an invisible sword sticking out through his shoulder. "Alucard!" she cried, turning around to face him.

With a snarl, Alucard aimed over his shoulder, firing, the bullet barely grazing the enemy's shoulder. In retaliation, they charged the weapon, the electricity surging through his body, the Count gritting his teeth. This was the first time Alex had actually seen Alucard with physical discomfort, and as much as she wanted to help him, she knew touching him would undoubtedly electrocute her as well. While staring helplessly at him, the torment stopped and Alucard released a held breath, body sizzling like before. The sword was twisted, opening the wound further, and in one quick motion, his arm fell off with a slice, his head following afterwards.

"A-Alucard!" Alex screamed, horrified before something grabbed her. "No!"

Van had already been moving to get to Alex, but he was suddenly intercepted by a missile in his face, sending him flying ten feet before exploding. The girl looked over her shoulder, her body trembling. The invisible enemy picked her up, throwing her over their shoulder. The girl screamed in outrage, kicking and punching at them. Eyes narrowing, she wrapped her arm around their head, hand splayed over a smooth surface that she could assume was the face mask.

"_Hey! Stop that!_"

As they attempted to adjust her, she reared back one leg before kneeing them in the chest with force repeatedly. And to finish them off, she straightened that leg, swinging into down and kicking them in the stomach. As they dropped her, both legs caught around their waist, fists clutching the front of their suit. She then leaned back, using the momentum to flip them over herself and slam them onto their head with a satisfying snap sounding in their neck. Their suit powered down as they fell over in a slump. Panting, Alex sat up from her awkward position, only to be grabbed by another invisible foe, hand instinctively reaching out to grab hold of something, only to clutch to the body.

Whatever she held, slipped, still held in her grasp as she was brought to her feet. Driving it forward, she used whatever it was as a weapon, stabbing it through the mask as her captor screamed in pain. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a dagger. Satisfied, brown pools narrowed, the girl forcing the blade out, blood splattering over her face, she drove it forward once more, stabbing the left side of their chest, the vampire screaming. Twisting the blade, the vampire cried out, turning to ash, the girl falling. She panted, on her knees in the snow.

"_Damn bitch,_" called out a voice from behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, the one she had supposed killed before standing behind her. They grabbed her by the arms and she struggled. "N-no! Let go!"

"_Call us cowards, will you? I'll teach you..._" Like before, Alucard's coat roared to life, blackness seeping from the fabric before surrounding her attacker. "_W-what?! No! Stop it!_"

Unsurprised, Alex just watched, slightly out of breath as those black flames just grew. What happened next was completely unexpected. Dog heads emerged from the dark inferno, making screeching and eerie barks as they devoured the screaming vampire greedily. Alex's eyes were huge as she watched, the darkness swaying around her. The demonic canines soon retreated to her side and she blinked when one of them licked the side of her face.

She emitted a short giggle, and despite the weirdness of it all, she patted them. "Good puppies."

As they disappeared, she looked towards the road, eyes narrowing before she ran towards it. As she was, she was of no help. Alucard and Van would be fine, she firmly told herself. After a few moments, she reached it, finding where the van had once been. The flames still burned, even with the rushing wind, but the warmth was welcome. As she approached it, more shadows seeped out to stretch forward, smashing away the rubble and metal ruins. Much to her surprise she saw Alucard's coffin completely intact, just littered with scorched luggage.

"He amazes me sometimes," she murmured.

Stepping forward, she went to reach for some of the cases, but before she could do so, that same blackness slipped over her hands like gloves. Perhaps it was to protect her from the burning heat. Finding the one case she was looking for, she tried opening the clasps, but they were melted shut. The girl cursed, and as if sensing her intent, tendrils slipped between the seams and forcefully pried it open. Inside, Artemis and Apollo remained unharmed, the black and silver metal with wooden polished grips shone warmly from the light of the flames.

"Yes!" Taking a few quick-load cartridges, she filled the revolving chambers, and pocketed the rest. Snapping them back in place, she stood, pausing when she heard movement behind her. Alex spun around, aiming Artemis from her left hand, eyes narrowed and searching. "I know you're there!"

One by one, the last remaining four appeared before her. The missile fighter stood nearest to Alex, facing her off. "_I suppose there's no point in obscuring ourselves from someone who can see us anyway._"

"Where's Van and Alucard?" Alex demanded.

"_I presume dead,_" they said in a nonchalant way.

The girl smirked, making the other three soldiers slightly nervous as she asked, "You sure about that?"

They said nothing for a moment. "_You're a very brave girl. Or very foolish. Especially for a human._"

"Yeah, well, I'm not interested in your opinion, so just die!" To emphasize, she trained Artemis upon the missile fighter before firing. They dodged, but the one behind them had their left arm blown off with a scream. The kick of her weapon actually somewhat hurt her arm, so she bent her elbow a bit. "Ah!" she screamed as the one who dodged was suddenly in front of her.

They reached out for her and Alex swung up Apollo, firing the gun, and taking out their stomach. They gurgled in shock before growling. Reflexively, the coat sprang to life again, a wall of shadows flaming between them, swiping threateningly at the opponent. The one who was crying about his arm suddenly felt a presence from behind, and as they went to look, their head was suddenly blown off by a large blast of gunfire. The remaining three turned to see Alucard and Van whole, and before they too were killed on sight, that electric ripple covered them, disappearing from view.

"Alex!" Van called out firmly. "Where are they?!

Alex eyes darted around, then looked up. "Above you!"

Van stepped aside quickly, Alucard stepping in to replace him, aiming upwards and firing with Casull, a rain of blood showering over them as a body fell at his feet with a loud thump. The vampire grinned, sticking out his tongue. Van's eyes narrowed, looking around, wind billowing through his hair and jacket. Something strange caught his attention. Was that snowflakes? At first, he had thought he had imagined static in midair, but then he realized that the flakes were hitting something solid. Grinning, he rushed to his right, sword hand held near his face and he went to slice at the enemy, grazing their chest as they apparently tried to evade the attack.

"_How?! She didn't tell you where I am!_"

"I can see the snow hitting your cowardly form," Van explained mockingly. "When you're moving, you're impossible to spot, but when you're standing there like a buffoon, of course I'm going to see where you are." He soon smiled. "Of course, now I won't have to rely on such a subtle detail, as I've drawn blood."

Van lunged forward again, slicing the enemy clean in half from the top of their skull to their right hip. As their body fell as a pile of sand and blood, Alucard grinned, announcing, "And then there was one." The Count stood there, guns in his hands, hair whipping around his face, illuminated by the flames while he took one long inhale. "_Ah_, such a delightful smell." He chuckled, eyes searching the area.

"_You've won...this time,_" they rasped weakly, their blood filling Alucard's and Van's noses. "_I'm afraid I'll have to take my leave. Ta._"

Annoyed, Alucard emitted a growl. "You're _running_?!"

No response, and he stepped forward, using his nose to look for them, but...much to his surprise and fury, the smell had somehow disappeared. Once again, he growled, gritting his teeth. Face sobering, though still furious, he turned to Alex, walking towards her. On his way, he suddenly felt exhaustion and weakness catch up to him, and he paused in mid-stride, expelling a tired breath. Shaking it off, the vampire looked up, seeing a look of melancholy on the girl's face as she stared at all the scorched luggage. Quietly, she found what was left of her suitcase, putting aside her guns to open it, her clothes and everything else charred.

"No..." she whispered.

"Clothes can be replaced," he said, coming up behind her. She shook her head. "Hm?"

"I don't care about the clothes," she began. "It's gone. The rose you gave me..."

The vampire stared at her before smiling. "No, it's perfectly fine."

"It's not fine! I really liked it, and it was destroyed!" Much to her annoyance, he laughed. "Why is that funny?!"

"It's perfectly fine," he repeated, grasping her arms and pulling her to her feet before turning her around to face him. "You've been carrying it this whole time, my dear." Alex watched as he pulled open his coat that she wore, reaching into it and then pulling out the box. "See?"

Eyes widened in astonishment. "I've had it all along?"

"Indeed, so," he said, placing it in her hands as he pressed his lips to her forehead, murmuring against it softly, "there's no need for tears."

"When did you...?"

"I took it for safekeeping, just in case," he explained, reaching up to caress her cheek. "Something told me there would be another attack." She nodded, accepting that. Who was she to question Alucard's intuition? "Now," he said, letting her go and going towards his coffin, opening the lid. "I imagine my master would want those suits and the weapons for a thorough investigation into the technology."

Van nodded, having watched the exchange in silence. "Right. I'll go gather those up. We'll have to look for a new vehicle as well."

Alucard watched as the young Dracul walked off, and he returned his gaze to the girl. Tightly, she held the box to her chest, her body trembling slightly. It was times like now that he wished he had a human body. The Count walked over and Alex looked up as he approached. With a simple wave of his hand, the coat changed form, providing the girl with a toque and scarf, as well as little mittens as the coat fit to her size, clasping in the front. Alex looked at herself with some envy of his abilities before she spotted Alucard reach out for her hand.

"You're freezing. Come, you need to get warm," he said, bringing her closer to the flames. Alex said nothing, following his lead. The girl stood there, the gushing wind still chilling her face, feeling exhausted from all the excitement. Alucard stood behind her, blocking what he could of the wind, waiting for Van to return. After a moment, he felt Alexandra lean against him and he looked down to see her face buried into his torso. "Alexandra?"

"You look as tired as I feel," she mumbled. Alucard watched her, slightly surprised that she had noticed his weariness. "It's okay if you want to lean on me. I don't mind."

After a moment of consideration, he allowed his weakness to show and he dropped to his knees, pulling her down to have the girl sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around her as he leaned his chin on her head, staring at the flames. Those weapons had a strange effect on him for some reason. Van seemed to have recovered from it quickly enough, but for him, it was different somehow. At the moment, it didn't matter. Alexandra was leaned up against his chest, seemingly comfortable. Closing his eyes, he simply enjoyed the moment of rest.

* * *

**A/N:** Just about 7000 words, to make up for the delay. So, that's almost two chapters in one! Rewrote it twice, third time being the charm, so that explains my delay in posting this thing. Now, on the chapter itself, Alex does not have magic vision before any of you even mention it. It's already been established that the suits' design is flawed when dealing with _humans_. So, Alex is able to see the tiny distortions in midair whereas Alucard and Van can't...because they're practically looking at mirrors. I'm thinking it's gonna be a couple more chapters before our lovely trio finally returns to London, and there is a reason Alucard is more affected by the swords than Van is, and it's not because he got multiple doses. Muwahaha, I have such an evil idea in store, especially where Gabriel is concerned.

Next chapter is going to involve...DRAMA! Oh noes! That's all I'm going to say about it. So, please leave a review, your thoughts, and any questions. Thanks for reading!


	28. New Plan

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

**New Plan**

_**Saturday After-Midnight, December 27, 2031, Somewhere in Ontario...**_

The wind was still rushing outside, snow flying everywhere as the sign outside flickered on and off. Inside a diner, the lights were blindingly bright, the smell of sweetened coffee was nauseating, and there was bad country music playing. While the outside was being blanketed in two metres of snow, two vampires and a young woman sat in a booth away from the windows. Alex sat, leaned up against Alucard, half-asleep with his arm around her shoulders, the Count resting his chin on his palm with his elbow on the table. Van sat across from them, face buried in his arms leaning on the table.

"Coffee?" They all looked up to see a kindly elder woman with a thin and frail looking stature. In her hand was a coffee pot. "You must all be freezing, stuck out in that storm. Would you like me to pour you folks a cup?"

Van sat up straight, giving her a tired smile. "No, thank you, we don't drink...coffee." He paused, making an odd face. Never did he imagine he would ever use such a typical vampire line. Clearing his throat, he continued, "However, do you have anything hot to eat?"

"Oh sure! I can ask Phil to cook up some soup for you all."

"We're fine. It's her we're worried about," he explained, indicating to the half-chilled girl. "Perhaps some hot cocoa for her as well. Please and thank you."

"Of course."

Van relaxed as the waitress walked away behind the counter, disappearing into the kitchen. Looking over at Alex, who seemed just as dazed as he was, he frowned sympathetically. "We'll find a hotel for the night and leave first thing in the afternoon. I'm thinking we should change our route entirely and get to London by boat."

"Boat? I thought you guys didn't like boats."

His frown deepened, this time for a different reason, clasping his fingers in front of his face in deep thought. "While you were sleeping, I listened to the radio for a bit and the meteorologists are saying the storm isn't likely to let up for a couple of days, so all flights have been cancelled all across Southern Ontario, and even in a small portion of the States." He paused as the waitress, Dana on the name tag, came back with a tall mug, placing it in front of Alex.

Alex stared appreciatively at it, the hot beverage topped with plenty of whipped cream, before smiling at Dana. "Thank you."

"No problem. Soup will be ready in about ten minutes," she said warmly before moving to walk away.

Van spoke up before she could get away. "Excuse me?"

She turned to him. "Hm?"

"Do you know if there's a hotel or something of that nature around here?"

"No hotels, but there's a simple inn a couple kilometres down the road if you turn left from the parking lot. _ETIA Inn_. The office is open twenty-four hours."

"I appreciate it." Dana leaving once more, the young Dracul turned to the odd couple. Staring at them, he wondered why Alucard still had yet to express his obvious interest in Alex. The man struck Van as the most blunt being on the planet. "We'll head there after you're done eating, Alex." She nodded, sipping the hot cocoa without lifting it, and he nearly laughed when her nose dipped into the whipped cream. "You got a little something on your face," he jested.

Alucard opened his eyes behind his shades, looking at Alex from the corner of his vision. The girl lifted her head, blinking, the tip of her nose covered in the light substance, making him grin. Before Alex could ask what Van was talking about, the Count, pulled her closer, turning her face towards his. Alex felt her body go warm suddenly with the close contact. What was wrong with her? It wasn't the first time they had been this close, and Alucard made a habit of getting in her face quite often. Van suddenly felt uncomfortable, a comical look on his face as he watched Alucard lick the cream off the tip of her nose. He could even feel his own cheeks grow hot as Alex's face turned red from the intimate gesture.

"If you're quite done playing around, Alucard," Van scolded, looking flustered, "you and I need to discuss our options on getting back to London."

"Yes, mother," the older vampire responded dismissively, making the younger one frown at the juvenile reply. "We could take a ship," he suggested seriously.

"Are you mad?" the Dracul whispered harshly. "We'll be trapped on the ocean for days!"

"Precisely." Van blinked, utterly confused by this man's logic. Alucard smiled as he calmly explained, supporting his left cheek with his knuckles, "The only way Gabriel's followers will be able to follow us, is by flying onto the deck of a ship. They'll be just as trapped as we are, and so, they won't want to take the risk, especially attacking a vessel Alexandra is on. They want her alive and well, so attacking us on one would put her at risk."

He sighed, now getting the picture. "Yes, but that does raise a question. Why did they attack us with Alex still in the vehicle? If they really cared about her well-being, then that was extremely risky. She could have been killed."

"It's because they knew Alucard was with me," Alex muttered, picking up the mug and staring at it. "They wouldn't have made the strike otherwise."

"Hm, that's true," Van said. "Alex, do you know of any city with ships heading for London?"

The girl paused when she was about to take another sip, stilling for a moment before putting it down gently. Alucard watched as her fingers tightened over the mug, her voice quiet, "We can go to Halifax in Nova Scotia. It's one of three maritime provinces, but I think Nova Scotia would be the easiest to get to by car. With this weather, might take over a day to get there."

Van nodded. "Alright. I'll do a bit of research on it when we get settled into a motel room."

The soup arrived and Alucard kept his eyes on the girl, narrowed upon her with puzzlement. Ever since Van asked her about a possibly city to depart from, she hadn't spoken, downing two bowls of soup before deciding she had enough. Perhaps he was just imagining her sudden discomfort, and she was just too tired. To be frank, he was also exhausted, having barely recovered from the effects of those swords. When Van tried to pay, Dana just smiled and rejected the money, saying it was on the house on account of the bad weather and the lingering goodness of the Christmas spirit.

They left the diner, the wind still harshly blowing at them as they walked to to van they managed to find out of many vehicles that had been abandoned. Van's things had been barely spared by the explosion of their last vehicle, but the cases themselves were torched beyond repair, and so he muttered about getting titanium ones with longing. Even though the trip was only a couple of kilometres, it took a whole half hour just to drive through the snow covered roads. A couple of times, the vehicle got stuck, and by the time they reached the blasted motel, Van was in a horrid mood. Patiently, Alucard had helped the young vampire get the vehicle moving again, too tired himself to care about the minor annoyances.

Alucard was standing outside the vehicle, leaning against it as Van sighed upon his return from the office with their room key, pointing to the upper level rooms. "Room twenty-eight."

Wordlessly, the Count opened the side door, Alex lying passed out on the seat. Smiling to himself, he climbed in partially, rolling the girl over as gently as possible before picking her up. Van draped his coat over Alex's form gently to prevent her from being startled awake by the gusts, shutting the van closed as Alucard swiftly brought her to the upper level, the young vampire catching up to unlock the door. Inside was simple. There were two double-sized beds, a kitchenette, a full-sized bathroom, bits of random furniture here and there, and an old TV.

"Homey," Van commented dryly. "A bit drab compared to the one in Toronto."

Alucard grinned, peering over his shoulder at him. "Cheap hotels can be extremely charming."

A silver eye twitched as the young vampire murmured, "Is that so?" Sighing, he said, "In any case, we should leave as soon as possible. Christ, I'm exhausted."

With a flash of his eyes, the covers on the bed folded over before Alucard gently placed Alex on the bed. Sitting on the side of the bed with her legs on his lap, Alucard slowly untied her boots, slipping them off, then her socks. The Dracul blinked as he watched this, that same discomfort rising in his chest as he watched Alucard practically strip the girl before his eyes. Alucard turned his gaze to Van, eyes full of authority and warning. Getting the idea, Van looked away, going into the small kitchen, taking a sudden interest in the lower cupboards, hiding behind a counter.

Satisfied, Alucard continued, raising a hand as his coat, as well as other extensions like the hat, shifted from and around her form to end up in his hand without the need to undo the clasps. Slowly, her removed her sweater, her pants, then fitting long-sleeved shirt. It was a meticulous process, and in any other situation, he would have treated it like a game to see how far he could go without waking her up. However, he was doing this for her benefit and not his own selfish desires.

Removing his shades, he took several moments to admire the body before him, clad only in a simple matching set of black cotton underwear and bra. They were plain, but the black truly suited her, and he could see the way her body had toned from the training she had received so far. As any typical man would do, his eyes lingered on her breasts. They were a cup or two smaller than the Police Girl's, but they were certainly bigger than his master's—yes, he has most definitely looked once or twice. The upper lingerie looked as if it would have been uncomfortable to sleep in, with the under-wire and all, but he resisted that particular temptation.

With one final lingering look, he stood up, setting her legs on the bed before drawing the blankets over her. With a wave of his hand, the comforter from the other bed flew over, the vampire catching it and tossing it over her. Van finally braved looking over the counter top, his head popping up like a gofer, accusatory eyes peering over at Alucard. Ignoring him, the Count tucked the girl in. Van took notice of Alucard's uncharacteristic fatigue, standing up.

"You alright? You're usually chipper this time of night."

"It's one of those nights," Alucard said vaguely, his tone exasperated. "Don't worry your head about it."

Van frowned, but didn't pry further. It was best not to provoke an already annoyed vampire. Both of them had lacked sustenance, so perhaps Alucard's tired demeanour was a result of hunger. No doubt he had feasted upon a few of their attackers, but a vampire's blood did not give the necessary nutrients. Unfortunately, their blood supply had been one of the few things destroyed, that and Alex's entire supply of clothes. Despite being tired, he felt a trip was necessary, and that he would have to make a quick trip to the nearest town and break into a clinic, as well as a clothing parlour.

The young vampire headed for the door, grabbing his duster that Alucard had unceremoniously tossed onto the floor. "I'll be back before dawn. Need to make a supply run. Did you want anything while I'm out?"

Alucard sat on the bed again, watching Alex sleep. "I presume you'll be getting something for her to wear." Van grunted his affirmation. "Then no, nothing."

When Van left, Alucard returned his gaze to the girl, listening to her slow, even breathes, and the sound of her heart beating calmly in slumber. Turning away, he stood, removing his cravat, gloves, and then his tailored jacket, tossing the items onto a pitiful looking chair. The vampire walked around the bed, sitting on the edge before removing his boots, his feet now bare. For a moment, he peered at her over his shoulder, eventually climbing over to curl up against her while lying atop the blankets. He rested his right cheek against his propped up palm, his other hand brushing back her hair with his fingers. After awhile, he removed his palm, lying his head down, burying his nose in the back of her hair, inhaling her scent, arm draped over her possessively as he fell into sleep within seconds.

* * *

_**Saturday Morning, December 27, 2031, ETIA Inn...**_

The sound of the motel door opening and closing caused Alex to stir, and she lifted her head to find Van standing there with a clothes store bag. Blearily, she stared at him, and he stared back, her sleep-plagued mind unable to register flustered look on his face. Not really caring, she just wanted to go back to sleep for days. There was a strange weight on her, causing her to reopen one eye, and look down at the source, finding an arm with a white sleeve covering it. Curiously, her sleepy eyes dumbly followed the length of the limb to a broad shoulder that was behind her. Next, while craning her neck to look, she found an ear poking out of a mass of black hair. Slowly, it became clear that Van looked uncomfortable, and that Alucard had slept next to her.

"Van?" she asked.

"Y-yes?" he almost squeaked.

The girl inhaled with unpleasant anticipation. "I didn't get drunk last night, did I?"

"I...don't believe so." This conversation was already proving to be uncomfortable. Wanting to change the subject, he cleared his throat. "I got you some clothes while I was out. I peeked at your sizes, and um..." It wasn't working, he had veered into another uncomfortable topic.

"My _sizes_?" It took a moment for her to realize that she was half naked under the sheets, and she squeaked, covering herself up to the bridge of her nose. "Holy crap! Who undressed me?!"

"I swear, it wasn't me!" This situation was getting out of hand, and they were both growing more embarrassed by the second! "And I didn't see anything!" He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, reaching out for the door handle. "I-I'll go get you some f-food!" And with a quickness that amazed Alex, he rushed out the door.

The girl sighed before she sat up, clutching the blanket to herself as she stared down at the vampire in her bed. Feeling irresistibly compelled to have a closer observation, she shift slightly, leaning over the vampire. Inhaling anxiously, she reached out, having always wondered what his hair felt like. As her fingers touched the silky strands, she instantly recoiled, swallowing hard. What the hell was she doing?! Annoyed with herself, she pried herself away from Alucard's heavy arm, slipping out of the bed to quickly retreat into the bathroom.

After a bone-soaking, heat-absorbing bath, she cleansed herself with a shower. When she came out, she looked at the towels that came with the motel room and she almost cringed. They were really...small. So small, that she didn't think they could cover her entirely. It was either top or bottom modesty. That will not do at all, she thought, and being the clever and resourceful girl she could be, she used both towels and came out of the bathroom, sighing with content at the cool air. Looking up, she saw Van standing a few feet away in the kitchen, looking nervous like earlier.

Well, this was _awkward_. First Van finds her half-naked in bed with Alucard curled up behind her, and now he was being subjected to her being fresh out of the bathroom. The poor guy looked as if he might blow a gasket. "Uh..."

He choked, "H-hello." Both turned red in the face. "Feel better?" he asked, clearing his throat louder than necessary. She nodded, keeping her mouth shut. And they both looked everywhere but at each other.

"You two look as if a brother walked in on his sister while she was naked," came Alucard's amused tone of voice. They both looked over to see him sitting on the edge of the bed with a Cheshire grin. "What's the matter Van? Doesn't she have a lovely body?"

"Oh, don't even!" Van cried out defensively before pointing an accusatory finger at the Count. "You're the one who spent a great deal of time ogling her last night _while_ undressing her!"

Alucard just grinned. "And _you_ let it happen."

The young vampire's jaw dropped, horrified by the truth of it. "Oh, will you two just _SHUT UP_!" They turned their heads towards the girl who had a hand on her head as if she felt a headache coming on. "We're all adults here. Now, what are we doing? When are we going?"

Van adopted his serious expression, though there was still a trace of his embarrassment as he glared at Alucard, the Count grinning back mockingly. "As soon as you're done eating and dressed."

* * *

_**Saturday Afternoon, December 27, 2031, En Route to Nova Scotia...**_

They had been driving for hours, and the winter storm was just as relentless as last night. Van stared at the road, the hollows of his eyes deep with deprivation. Even though he often stayed up, this was probably the longest he had been awake. Sleep also never came to him easily during the night, and as it was, he wouldn't be allowed to sleep until they were on a boat. That could have been a couple of days from now. Replenishing his health with blood helped little, as his stamina was still pretty low. Even his senses felt extremely dull.

"Van," Alex called out. When he ignored her, or rather didn't hear her, she frowned, undoing her seat belt and leaning forward. "Van, pull over."

"Huh?" he said dumbly. "What? Why?"

"Because you're exhausted. I can see it. When was the last time you slept?"

"The night we came to your parents' house, I think." He could see her look of disapproval. "I don't feel as bad as I appear."

"Liar," said Alucard, who sat in shotgun. He didn't seem particularly interested in Van's well-being, but his tone seemed to say otherwise. Van couldn't help feeling like a scolded child, his shoulders hunching defensively. "Pull over. I'll drive."

Both Van and Alex turned their astonished looks at Alucard, asking in unison, "You can drive?!"

"There are many skills I've picked up in my long life," he explained, amused by their shock. "Besides, you never asked."

Van frowned. "I feel safer if I stayed at the wheel myself."

"Why? I can't drive," Alex said, Van staring at her in disbelief with a look of, _But your father is a mechanic!_ "What?! I always preferred walking! Do you know how much it costs just to _own_ a car? I could barely make ends meet before I was targeted by Gabriel!" She huffed, sitting back again. "Besides, just because Alucard looks crazy when fighting, does not mean he'll drive like a maniac. Right?"

There was a silence, and slowly, both Alex and Van turned their heads towards the Count. He grinned mischievously at them, looking slightly psychotic, causing them both to shiver and grow uncomfortably nervous. After a few moments, Van grew sorely tempted by the idea of sleep and he sighed, stopping the vehicle, dropping his head on the steering wheel in defeat. Alex patted his shoulder sympathetically before all three rotated places, Alucard as the driver, and Alex in shotgun while Van lied on the backseat, coat over his head to catch up on his sleep. Silence took them again, and the girl watched the vampire from the corner of her eye, fascinated with the fact he could drive at all. It looked strange, as he struck her as the carriage type. Well, that probably had something to do with the fact he was Dracula.

Curious, she asked while keeping her voice down for Van's sake, "What other skills have you picked up?"

"I can play multiple instruments and speak many languages."

"What instruments?"

"Piano, harpsichord, organ, violin, and the cello."

She tried to picture the Count playing such things. "Okay, what languages then?"

He smiled, feeling relaxed. "English—obviously—Romanian, Hungarian, Turkish, French, Italian, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, Cantonese, Mandarin, German—"

"Christ, that's a mouthful!" she exclaimed, staring at him in awe.

The vampire chuckled at the use of her pun. "And many more," he finished, but as an afterthought, "Well, there is one other...tongue I know."

The use of his own play on words went right over her head. "Huh?"

"Never mind." _You'll find out soon enough._ Alucard turned his head towards her. "What about you, my dear?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know if I even have what you would call skills. As you already know, I'm getting better at stripping and assembling multiple kinds of guns. I do the glass paintings once in awhile, but that's only if I'm in the mood. I guess you could say I've got no ambition."

"You just haven't found it yet. Everyone has a calling, no matter how small." Alex frowned a little, staring out the window. Alucard glanced at her from the corner of his eye, puzzled by her sudden silence. "I meant it as encouragement."

"Huh?" she said dumbly, looking at him as if startled out of a trance. "Oh, yeah, I know. I wasn't thinking about that at all."

When she turned back to the window, he simply watched her. The silence was filled with the sound of the wind outside, and the wipers moving side to side to brush aside the snow. Though Van complained a little about the weather, Alucard wasn't entirely bothered by it. At least it wasn't sunny. After an hour of silence, the Count thought back to the diner and how Alex reacted to Van's question. Alucard had sense a dramatic shift in her mood, as it had gone from a tired calm to troubled weariness. She answered in a way that sounded as if she was holding back a clipped tone, like she was upset but didn't want to show it.

Though it was her business, Alucard felt like he needed to know what bothered her so much about Halifax. "What ails you?" She blinked once, but didn't answer or look at him, staring determinedly out the window. "Alexandra," he said more firmly. "What's in Halifax?"

Brown orbs flickered with annoyance as she turned her face away from his view. "Nothing." And there was that clipped tone, only it was more obvious.

_Please don't force me into reading your thoughts._ "Alexandra, I'm going to find out either way, whether you tell me or not." In other words, he was subtly demanding her to save them both the trouble.

"I said, it's no one!" she snapped before gasping, slapping a hand over her mouth.

"_No one_?" Her reaction had solidified the fact that it wasn't _something_, but _someone_. It took him only seconds to pin down the suspect. Crimson orbs narrowed, his grip tightening on the wheel, the object threatening to crack under his hand. "Conley Andrews."

Alex looked at him in surprise. "How the hell do you know that name?!"

"Your father mentioned him." He stared at her from the corner of his vision. "He lives in Halifax."

She huffed. Typical of dad to start threatening guys not to break her heart and then go on about her past boyfriends, especially _that one_. "Alucard, whether or not he lives there isn't any of your damn business. The chance of me ever running into him are slim, because one, I haven't spoken to him in years, so I have no idea if he's still there. And two, Halifax is a large place."

The vampire ground his teeth, irritated by her attitude. Even if that was true, that wasn't the point. His face sobered, having forced himself to calm down. Alucard had to remember that this _is_ a human problem, and that he could not interfere. Still, knowing there was a chance the whelp lived there made the vampire want to take the first chance to hunt him down and do unspeakably monstrous things to him. However, he would never drink his blood. He didn't want a single drop of that's bastard's essence. Trash wasn't worth drinking from.

Alex turned away, just as irritated as him. "I just want to get back to England. I could care less about what's in Halifax." Regardless of what she said, Alucard could not convince himself agree with her. He wanted blood.

* * *

**A/N:** Sexual innuendos, _away!_ Raise your hand if you caught on to Alucard's little quip! Imagine how long it's been since he's gotten laid. Maybe eighty years by the time this story takes place (I too believe he and the queen shagged at one point). Now, it seems like the whole getting to London thing is going to take a few more chapters than I originally mentioned. Also, I didn't put the drama I intended to have in this chapter, but that will happen next chapter for sure, and maybe the next. As for how many chapters I plan on writing for this story...a lot, probably one-hundred, more or less. We'll see. Gives you guys a lot to look forward to, right? As for the possibility of Conley Andrews showing up...yes, he will make an appearance. As for what will happen, you'll just have to wait and read.

I don't remember if I told you _how_ Van came to be created beyond Vincent Valentine serving as inspiration. Back in high school for English class, we were given an assignment to find a picture on the internet and make a short story out of it. The picture? Go on google images and look up Cain Mary Godchild (I only just discovered recently where the picture came from). Godchild is a manga done by the same artist for Angel Sanctuary. If you find a picture with a guy with dark hair, light eyes and wearing Victorian attire, a girl in white winter clothes, and a lamp post in the background, that's it. That picture is what started Van Drake, and the little girl obviously inspired Katherine.

Anyway, please leave a review, your thoughts, any questions, and tell Alucard whether he should hunt down the little shit or not. Thanks for reading!


	29. Guarded Heart

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

**Guarded Heart**

_**Sunday After-Midnight, December 28, 2031, En Route to Halifax...**_

It was strangely quiet by the time Van woke up, fully rested. In all honesty, he was surprised that his vampiric internal clock didn't wake him at dusk. Dragging the coat off his head, he looked over to see Alucard still at the wheel, driving one-handed while Alex was sitting in shotgun, staring fixedly out the window. There was a fleeting question as to what could be so interesting outside, as there was still just flurries, and he highly doubted she got much out of sightseeing, since the storm obscured most of the view anyway. They weren't even listening to the radio. Then again, it probably had too much interference to work anyway.

Alex turned her head when she heard movement then smiled. "Oh, good morning. Sleep well?"

"Quite." A hand rubbed at the back of his neck before he tilted his head side to side to crack it. "Where are we now?"

"Um, I think we're close to _Montr__é__al_," she replied, pronouncing the city name in French.

"What time is it?"

"Just after midnight, I think."

"I see." The Dracul leaned forward to get a better look at Alucard. "I can take over now if you want."

The vampire replied dismissively, "I'm fine." Right now, he needed the distraction, his annoyance still nagging at him from the earlier conversation.

Alex, however, seemed to have forgotten about it. "Aren't you tired? Or bored?"

Alucard sighed, conceding to her. If she was going to forget about it, then there was no point in him lingering on it. Rather than say anything, he stopped the vehicle, and Van slipped into the driver's seat just as Alucard reappeared next to his coffin, climbing inside as Van continued the drive. Alex felt at a bit of a loss as she watched the lid close. It wasn't as if she had forgotten the tense conversation, but she didn't want to talk about her past either. All she ever got from talking about it was people sharing their outrage and sympathy. She didn't want pity, so she stopped talking about it. Speaking of the past did nothing to quell the pain anyway, so why bother. Again, it wasn't like she was going to run into her ex anyway. Halifax was a large city, so unless she purposely sought him out, it was unlikely for her to see him ever again.

"You should get some sleep as well," Van said, interrupting her thoughts. "I imagine it'll be another twelve or so hours before we get there."

Instead of protesting, she nodded, finally realizing that she was tired. With a yawn, she undid her seat belt and climbed over to the back, about to take up the backseat before she glanced up at the coffin again. Indecision tore at her, and she felt annoyed by it. Part of her was still angry at Alucard for even bringing up Conley, but the other part longed to mend the growing relationship between them. Perhaps his obvious dislike for Conley just stemmed from jealousy, and she knew Alucard was romantically interested in her. Still, they weren't together, and Alex simply wasn't ready to take that step again, so for now, she was keeping Alucard at arm's length. Well, even doing that was difficult since her arms were so short compared to his.

Sighing, and actually longing for his presence, just for the sake of his presence, she climbed further back, avoiding the half-destroyed luggage and crouching next to the coffin. Just as Alex was about to disturb him, she spotted the cooler that Van had stolen from a blood bank. The girl didn't think Alucard had eaten since the night before, and she doubted vampire blood would have given him much sustenance. She remembered from what she learned that vampires needed to drink _human_ blood to keep themselves healthy. With a sigh, she leaned over to open the self-chilling case, the packs piled on top of each other, then grabbed a couple, closing it again.

Sitting back once more, she hesitated, then rapped gently on the lid. "Alucard?" she whispered. After a full minute of silence, he lifted the lid, staring at her quizzically. Nervously she explained, "I just thought you might be hungry."

Alucard eyed the packs she held up, opening the lid further as he sat up. More silence was held between them, and just as she was about to break it, he reached over, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her inside. She squealed in surprise, half-flailing in reflex. The girl went still once she was snug against the vampire, and the lid was closed. She blinked in the dark of it, feeling cold from the feel of his body, as well as from holding the packs, which threatened her bare hands with frostbite. After awhile, her vision adjusted to it, and she was able to make the outline of his face, his eyes glowing softly in the dark.

"Why did you pull me into your coffin?" she asked casually.

"Isn't this the real reason why you disturbed me?" he shot back with a hint of amusement.

"I just wanted to talk."

Alex went rigid when she felt his nose on her neck. "I see," he said huskily. "And feed me, or so you tell me." Experimentally, he ran a gloved hand over her hip and up her side, taking pleasure in the fact he was making her shiver. "Are you cold, my dear?"

"A l-little bit," she admitted. "This blood is one of the culprits."

Alucard chortled, and wordlessly, he took one of the packs she had generously offered him. Perhaps she thought of it as a token of peace between them, so he graciously accepted, biting into the thick plastic, draining the first pack within seconds. Alex watched with some difficulty, but she could see that he was no doubt hungry. It wasn't the first time she had seen him drink blood, but simply watching a real vampire do so seemed so fascinating. Van strictly drank from blood packs, and never directly from a body. Alucard on the other hand drank it in multiple ways. He drank it straight out of disposable plastic packages, he took it directly in the traditional vampire way through biting his victim, he absorbed it like he was some blood version of the _T-1000_ from _Terminator 2_, and then there was his most subtle method of drinking from a wineglass. The last method appealed to her most because it seemed so strangely romantic.

The Count took the other pack, proceeding to drain that as well, eyes watching her as he took more time with the second. Jokingly, he asked, "Would you like some?"

"Very funny," she drawled sarcastically, making him grin. Alex relaxed, feeling more comfortable now that the packs were no longer able to freeze off her hands. Even the tension between them seemed at ease now. "You've got an oddly romantic personality."

Curiously, he asked. "What makes you say that?"

Alex shrugged the best she could, lying down and all. "Well, the instruments you say you know how to play seem very...classical. Then some of the languages you know, like French, Italian, and Spanish, seem like odd choices for you to learn."

"Boredom has forced me to educate myself in things that would be uncharacteristic."

"You also seduce women."

He grinned, easily noticing the slight coolness in her tone. "Oh? Are you jealous of the women I romanced in Stoker's novel?"

She snorted. "Hardly. Who would be jealous of women who are being stalked by an old man?" The girl emitted a squeak of surprise when their positions suddenly shifted, with her on her back and him lying on top while grinning down at her. Alex glowered up at him. "Oi."

"Care to repeat that?" he challenged.

Defiantly, she said with a straight face, "_Old. Man._"

God, he loved it when she got feisty. Grin widening, he leaned his head down, touching his nose to her cheek. Only she would dare call him an old man. Deciding to prove her wrong in the most evil way, he breathed cold mist on her neck before moving to take her ear into his mouth. Alex jumped from the contact, gripping at the front of his suit as her breath shortened. Her head kept yelling at her to push him off, but physically and emotionally, she didn't want to. So, Alex remained still, even as he released her ear, moving his mouth to her jawline, nipping gently at her skin. Alucard continued downward to suckle at the skin on her neck, causing the girl to tremble beneath him. Ah, a soft spot.

"A-Alucard?" He hummed, indicating he heard her while he grazed his teeth lightly across her skin. "Can you please let me go?"

Alucard paused in his so-called innocent ministrations, lifting his head to look into her eyes. Again, he was disappointed to find doubt and apologetic rejection. Conceding to her once again, instead of releasing her, he changed their positions, spooning up behind her with an arm under her head to wrap around her chest and grasp her opposing arm. His other arm wrapped over her, slipping under the one side of her waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh," he commanded quietly, nuzzling into her hair. "Just sleep."

The girl huffed, annoyed that Alucard had gotten under her skin again with his devilish tactics. For awhile, she remained silent and she just stared at the box wall. Between the two of them, it was a snug fit, and normally she curled up when she slept. Their positions forced her to lie straight, and since he didn't seem like he was going to let her go anytime soon, this would not do. Carefully, she wriggled around, Alucard loosening his arms to accommodate her until she was facing his chest instead. The vampire didn't question it, and he rested his chin on her head. She began to relax after she managed to entwine her top leg with his own, which mildly surprised him, and soon enough, with her hand pressed over his heart, she fell asleep. Throughout the rest of her sleep, he simply listened to her breathing.

* * *

_**Sunday Afternoon, December 28, 2031, Halifax...**_

Sometime after lunch, Alex had woken up, badly needing a bathroom. After Van had found a place for her to go at a gas station, he waited till she was done before getting her something to eat. The girl ate a couple of hotdogs topped in chili and cheese, drinking Dr. Pepper before she was satisfied. However, as the trip went on, with the van barely moving through the snow-covered roads, she found herself extremely bored, beginning to drum at the dashboard with her hands rhythmically. Eventually, Van got fed up with the noise, asking her to stop. With a sigh, Alex slumped in her seat, silently hating road trips.

It was close to evening by the time they reached the city. It wasn't like Toronto, that was for sure. It almost looked like a cross between a city as well as a rural town. If there wasn't so much damn snow, Van imagined it would have been a much calmer place than Toronto. Van looked out the windshield past the wipers, peering out at the city as he drove through, other cars barely moving. The vampire sighed, leaning back against his seat. Well, at least they were here. All that was needed was a hotel room, and then he would go out for an errand or two.

It took another twenty minutes before either Van or Alex saw a hotel, parking in front of it before Van ran inside to make arrangements. Alex watched for him to come back out and when he did, he held up his thumb. The hotel staff came out, bringing their luggage inside, specifically the coffin that Alex had decided to cover up with Alucard's handy-dandy magic coat, which had turned into a black sheet. The room itself was much smaller, with only a bed, a corner table with two chairs, a wide screen TV, and a separate bathroom. There wasn't even a couch.

Alex sighed, looking at the room. "You couldn't get one with two beds?"

"If you're worried about the sleeping arrangements, Alucard will just sleep in his coffin anyway, and I hardly sleep as it is." She gave him a scolding look, which he tried very hard to ignore, smiling innocently. "Listen, you try to get settled. I have to go to the docks and find us some way to get to London."

Shoulders slumped, she said, "Okay. Just don't push yourself."

"It's almost nighttime, I'll be fine," he reassured her, kissing the top of her forehead with brotherly affection. "Go soak away your worries, order up a meal, and get some rest."

When he left, Alex sat on the foot of the bed, staring into space. Basically Van had just told her to relax while he did all the work. The girl felt bad about the whole thing, and she sighed. Glancing around the room, her eyes landed on the sheet-covered coffin, where Alucard was still sleeping. She debated whether to wake him, but decided on simply removing the sheet before heading into the bathroom. Thankfully, the towels were of decent size, and so she ran a bath, doing what the doctor ordered as she stripped and submerged herself in the water.

* * *

_**Sunday Evening, December 28, 2031, Harbour...**_

The young vampire had decided against using the stupid vehicle, as it seemed utterly unfeasible to drive it when it would have been much faster for him to walk. Well, walk as in using his vampire speed to get to the docks. It took him only twenty minutes to get through the flurries, walking amongst the warehouses, seeing cranes load crates onto merchant ships. He honestly wanted to avoid boarding such a thing, and ship staff spent a lot of time on the sea. One of two things could happen with bringing a woman on board. One, they might become too interested and that could cause some serious problems. Two, they might feel threatened by her presence. However, the second seemed unlikely though, and Van dreaded the idea of bringing Alex on one of these things for what could have been a week-long trip. If he couldn't find a ship, then they would have to ride out the storm and take a plane from Nova Scotia.

Van approached a couple of men of the loading crew, thinking how insane they were to be working with heavy machinery as well as heavy loads in this weather. Thank heavens for technological advances in terms of safety. One of them had an electronic clipboard, blaring out against the wind and snow. The other walked away with a nod before the first caught sight of Van.

"Hello, I'm Van Drake, I'm—"

The man cupped his ear, staring at the vampire dumbly. "Huh?! You've gotta speak up!"

Van cleared his throat, raising his voice a few decibels, "My name is Van Drake! I'm in need of immediate transportation for London! Is there already a ship here, or is there one coming in that's heading for England?!"

"Christ! I still can't hear ya!" Van's eye twitched. "Come on inside!"

"Why didn't you suggest that in the first place?" Van muttered irritably.

The manager led the Dracul to a shack-like office attached to one of the warehouses, slamming the door shut behind them, barely muffling the howling wind. "Have a seat." Van walked over to one of the decrepit chairs, regarding them warily as if they might collapse under his weight. "So, what can I do for you?" he asked as Van finally sat down very lightly.

"My name is Van Drake. I came to Canada with a couple of coworkers for the holidays and an emergency came up. However, this storm hit just as we were on our way to Toronto for an early return flight." As he explained, he watched as the man's eyebrows rose little by little. "You see, most, if not all, flights have been cancelled and one of my companions made the suggestion of taking a ship to London."

"And...you're from merry London, right?"

"Indeed. So, I came here to ask if there was any ship here that's en route to England, or at least that part of Europe." The manager seemed uncertain, and Van quickly added, "I can pay."

He scratched at his thick beard, which was slightly wet from snow. "How many are there of you?"

"Three, including myself."

The man nodded, lifting his clipboard again, running through the screen. "Well, there _is_ a ship coming in, but not for a few days. It's not likely to show up till December thirtieth. We have to unload and reload, which will take till January first and depart the morning of the second."

The vampire frowned. Maybe they were better off waiting for the storm to pass, but Alucard's logic on the likelihood of being attacked at sea came to the forefront of his thoughts. "How much will it cost?"

* * *

_**Sunday Evening, December 28, 2031, Hotel...**_

The lid of the coffin creaked open as Alucard awoke. Hearing the sloshing of water, he knew that Alex was currently in the bath. Getting up, he observed his surroundings, finding the small room charming. Alexandra probably felt right at home, being unused to large spaces. He was already aware where Van had gone off to. The boy was all business sometimes, wanting to get things done as soon as possible. The vampire smirked, thinking how he should find some way to loosen up the Dracul. The sound of the tub being drained was soon replaced with the shower running, and he fought the urge to spy on her. Hell, he could probably get away with it. No, he told himself. Popping in now and then was all fun and games, but if he wanted to win her over, then his patience and respect for her privacy was required.

Suddenly an idea came to him, and with a grin, he disappeared. Alex came out moments later wrapped in a towel, another one draped over her head before she sat on the bed after finding the remote. As she flipped through the channels, she sighed at the lack of decent content. Hoping Van wouldn't mind, she looked through the pay-per-view channels, looking at her choice of movies. The girl blinked and emitting a short laugh. One of the choices was actually a Dracula movie from the nineties. Deciding, why not, she marked it, saving it for later before going through other movie choices. As she movie surfed, Alucard reappeared right in front of her, startling the poor girl.

"Bloody hell! Would you stop _doing_ that?!" He just grinned at her as she took notice of a bag in his hand. "What's that?"

"Some of your clothes," he answered, handing it to her.

"Oh." Alex didn't know what to say as she took the bag, looking through it. Mostly it was hooded sweaters, long sleeved shirts, and baggy jeans, the only kind of jeans she wore, as well as some clean undergarments. However, there was something else that caught her attention. "Why is there a dress in here?"

Alucard sat next to her on the bed. "I thought the dress you wore on my _rebirth day_ looked very fetching, so I thought it would be most appropriate."

"For what?" she asked, looking up at him.

He smiled with that same charm from earlier. "I was hoping you would accompany me for dinner."

Red tinted her cheeks at his proposal, the girl swallowing hard. She stammered out, "Y-you mean, like a date? But you don't eat."

"Does it matter?" he teased. "Besides, how can you turn down a perfectly good steak?" The face she made, which he adored, just made him grin, knowing he had won. Bribery was, perhaps, a bit underhanded, but he knew what she liked and wasn't willing to allow her to turn him down.

The poor girl cursed, "Dammit, fine. Get out then so I can change."

"I can't watch?"

"Out!" she emphasized, pointing to the door while he laughed, obeying her order.

Alucard stood outside the door, pulling out his phone to call Van, but there was no signal. Ah well, it's not like Van can't find them anyway. If necessary, he could explain it to him if Van returned before they did. After all, the boy was perfectly aware of Alucard's interest in Alexandra, he just didn't know the extent of it. The Count stood outside for a full fifteen minutes by the time Alex came out, wearing the same dress from the nineteenth. The only difference in her appearance this time was the necklace. Now she wore the sunstone Tyler and Len had given her, something she hardly took off except for when she bathed. The first time he saw her wear the dress, he was momentarily captivated by the bold change from her usual attire. And she had done it for his benefit.

Alucard grinned, holding out his arm. "Shall we?"

Nervously, she took his arm, closing the door behind her. Since going outside was out of the question, Alucard brought her to the restaurant downstairs, the storm still raging outside the windows. They were seated near the fountain, where the water was lit to look like liquid gold, the entire hotel still decorated in Christmas cheer of gold and silver. Alucard sat casually in his chair, leg crossed over the other, finger entwined on his lap. Across the table, Alex just glanced between him and the menu. They were soon approached by a waiter, and the girl panicked briefly, trying to decide on a drink.

"Do you know what you'd like to drink?" he asked politely, pen and pad ready.

"I'll have red wine," Alucard answered easily. It was always the most obvious choice for him.

Alex's eyes created a beeline all over the menu. "Uh, I'll have a...hell, do you have root beer?" They nodded. "'Kay, I'll have that, but _no ice_."

"You don't like their selection?" Alucard asked as the waiter walked away.

"I panicked. I've never been in a fancy place like this before."

The vampire chuckled, not even bothering to pick up his own menu. He didn't need to, since the result would be the same, regardless of what he ate. The only reason he did eat human food was to blend in. Besides, this dinner was for Alexandra's benefit, not his. Well, maybe a little, since he was trying to have her warm up to him little by little. The wee hours of this morning, if she hadn't have stopped him, he could have gone further. Alucard watched her as she looked at the menu with more calm, looking at their selection of steaks. It didn't escape his notice that a few people were staring at them. It could have been for multiple reasons. One, he didn't look like a human, with his tall stature, pale skin, and untamed mane of hair. Two, she was an attractive young woman wearing a dress that flattered her form. Finally, it could be the fact that he looked a little old for her, even though he was taking on the appearance of a man in his early thirties.

Leaning his cheek against his knuckles, he stared at her through his glasses. "Is that so? A shame that you've never been treated to dinner."

"Guys aren't obligated to treat me to anything." Alex turned her head, staring at the fountain. "After all, I never gave them anything in return."

Alucard showed no emotion at this, but he couldn't help but notice that she seemed a little sad by her own confession. "You cannot force yourself to feel what isn't there."

There was a sigh as she rested her face in her palm. "I know, but seven years ago, it got worse, and any boyfriends I've had afterwards could tell my heart wasn't in the relationship."

He said nothing as the waiter returned with the drinks. "Are you two ready to order?" they asked.

Alucard closed his eyes, almost annoyed with the interruption. "Surprise me."

The waiter blinked, just writing it down. "And you, ma'am?"

The girl turned her head back. "Oh, just a New York Sirloin, medium rare, please."

"And the side? We have pasta, french fries, and steamed vegetables."

"French fries, please."

They nodded, smiling and walking away, and Alucard glowered at the man's back from the corner of his eye, as the young man's eyes had lingered on Alexandra far longer than necessary. Forgetting about it, he turned his gaze back to the girl, who stared at the fountain again. The light from it had given her a warm glow, especially her eyes. It was one thing that he had always been entranced by between Katarina and Alexandra, that and their hair. A gloved hand reached for the wine glass, swirling the liquid inside as he watched it spin.

"Alexandra," he began softly, brown eyes turning to him, "is that when it happened?" Crimson rose to meet her gaze, catching a glimpse of mixed emotions. It was a variety of sadness and simmering anger. "What did he do that causes you this much pain?" His voice was almost a whisper now, but he knew she had heard him quite clearly.

The young woman sighed, gripping her glass of root beer tightly while staring at it, her face a look of exhaustion. "He..." she hesitated, but Alucard continued to wait with the patience of a saint. "He and I had been dating for awhile, and he moved away part way through our relationship, so it turned into a long distance thing. Sometime after I moved out of my parents' place, he came to visit, and we...got intimate. He was my first," she added with some bitterness, and the feeling was mutual for Alucard, but he said nothing. "When he left for home, I didn't hear from him for a couple of months until I finally decided to contact him."

Alucard's eyes narrowed. Already he could tell where this was heading. "A couple of months, and not a word?"

She shook her head, turning to look at the fountain once again. "I could have contacted him earlier, but I didn't want to be the nagging girlfriend. He told me that there had been something wrong with his internet or something, and like the naive girl I was, I accepted that, ignoring the obvious signs. A few months later, he visited me again, and the same thing happened when he left." Hands released the glass, going in her lap to hide under the table, but Alucard knew they were shaking. "When he finally signed on, I called him out on it, not willing to take the same bullshit twice. We argued, and then he broke up with me before signing off, and I never heard from him again."

Very carefully, Alucard put down the glass, not trusting himself to hold it right now. He didn't have any words that he could say. A monster did not console others; it wasn't in their nature to do so. The most he could do was protect her in the present and the future, but he felt utterly useless that he could not protect her from the past. Judging by how she spoke of her past lover, she had deeply cared about the unworthy fool, and had thrown it in her face.

"It...hurts a little still, but lately it's been fading away," she said almost dreamily, as if she was no longer aware that she was still speaking as Alucard listened intently. "It's because of him that I wasn't able to get intimate to that extent ever again."

"What?" he asked suddenly, shocked to hear this.

"I know, it sounds stupid that I've only slept with one guy, ever, but it's true. I just wasn't interested in sex anymore," she explained casually.

Part of Alucard was angry that such a bastard had taken her virginity and had abandoned her just like that, causing her period of celibacy. It made him understand why her heart was still closed off to him. But he knew that he was wedging it open again, little by little, and just by watching her reactions to his constant affections, he could see that it was close to opening again, almost willing to let him in. When that time came, he too would pour out the past no one but him knew about. Not even his master knew the details.

The food came, and they ate in silence. When they finished, Alucard paid the bill, rejoining her, only to hold out his hand. Alex took his hand and they headed back upstairs. Surprisingly, Van had not returned yet, from what the Count could sense. As they approached the room, Alex paused, searching her person for the card key. Chuckling with a shake of his head, he phased through the door, unlocking it from inside to let her in. The door shut, and she went to unclasp her stupid shoes. Though she had been sitting almost the entire time, her feet didn't take well to wearing heels.

A hand caught her own before she could reach for her shoe, and Alucard knelt down to undo the shoes for her. Alex watched, a slight tinge on her face, only seeing the top of his head. She had felt embarrassed, revealing such information to him, a man she was certain had romantic intentions towards her. Though she had sworn to herself that she would blather on about bad end to a long relationship, she couldn't help it with Alucard. He didn't even try to pry it out of her. It was just a simple question, and she had come undone. Part of her wondered if he had hypnotized her into telling him, but knew he was above such tactics. What was even more odd, was that she was allowing Alucard to romance her. Maybe it was selfish of her, but part of her wanted to know if she could really trust someone—trust him—with her heart. It was cheesy, but she really did want to open up again, to let someone prove to her that they were not another Conley.

One shoe unclasped, he lifted her ankle, slipping it off slowly, then doing the same with the other. Why did everything he do seem like...foreplay? The thought made her blush deepen, and she cleared her throat. "Thank you." The vampire stood up, towering over her with an unreadable expression. Alex stared, transfixed with his eyes. It always fascinated her how much they glowed. "Alucard?"

"Yes?"

She swallowed, unable to believe she was about to ask him this, "Do you want to watch a movie with me?" His eyebrows rose, and instantly, she felt ridiculous.

After a moment, he asked, "What kind of movie?"

* * *

**A/N:** Alucard's getting a little...affectionate, it seems. Now, I did have more beyond the last sentence for this chapter, but it was getting too long, so you'll get that particular scene in the NEXT chapter. Plus, a little of something else. HURHUR! Okay, again, not as much drama as I intended to have, but there's some at least. Alex told Alucard what happened with Conley, so that counts as drama...right? Well, _actual_ drama will come soon. I'm just gonna stop predicting when, because chapters change in the middle of writing it. And I have no idea what else to talk about, so that is all.

Please leave a review, your thoughts, questions, and thanks a lot for reading!


	30. Unexpected Reunion

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

**Unexpected Reunion**

_**Sunday Evening, December 28, 2031, Hotel...**_

Green mist slithered over the window sill, a whisper of dark longing crawling across the floor. Slowly, it crept under the furs and blankets, caressing her legs, her hips, stomach, ribs, then her breasts. This made the young woman writhe, half-asleep with her eyes closed, emitting sounds of heated need.

"Oh yes, my love," she whispered, "you've found me..."

The mist disappeared to nothing, and the woman listened as the whispers became a single man's voice, "_My most precious life..._"

"I've wanted this to happen," the young woman said, shuddering out, "I know that now." As she felt more of the presence's touch, her breath caught between words, "I want to be with you. Always."

His need was mutual, but his response was almost sad, "You cannot know what you are saying." Brown orbs opened, locking with the darkened blue of her prince, with the man between her legs under the covers, his arms holding up his upper torso to keep his weight off her, wearing a dark shirt with the buttons undone.

Delicate hands rose to touch his face, needing him closer. "Yes...I _do_ know." Slowly, her hands led him to her lips, the first kiss short, but it held so much. She gasped as he begun to kiss downwards; her chest, the valley between her breasts, the space between her ribs, her stomach, and further. "I thought I'd never feel your touch again," she confessed between breaths. "I thought you were dead."

He sat sat, taking her hand and pulling her up, placing that same hand over his bare chest where his heart should be, holding it there lovingly with both of his hands. He stared into her eyes, saying firmly so that she would understand, the woman watching him in confusion, "There is no life...in this body."

The woman's eyes widened once she realized there was no heartbeat, pulling her hand away to cover her mouth in shock as she emitted a small gasp. She edged back a little, whispering in astonishment, "But you live." Breath shuddered as she repeated, "You live." She shook her head once, unable to believe it. "What _are_ you?" Her confidence rose as she demanded the man who stared at her with melancholy, "I must know. You must tell me."

He looked away from her, trying to find the words that had caught in his throat. "I am...n-nothing. Lifeless...soulless..."

"What do you...?" she breathed.

Before she could finished, he continued with more conviction, "Hated, and _feared_. I am dead. To walk the path of..." The woman's sympathy rose her hand to run up his arm, gripping the shirt at the shoulder, but he raised that arm, pushing her away gently without touching her. "_Hear me._" Her hand dropped away. "I am the monster that breathing men would kill. I...am Dracula."

Meanwhile, Alex sat with Alucard on the bed, her eyes glued to the screen while leaning against the vampire, his arm wrapped lazily around her waist. The movie wasn't particularly interesting, but it was certainly a different take than most Dracula films. However, the beginning...he tried not to think much on it, but scoffed when it was revealed that the lead character, Mina, was the reincarnation of the princess. The Count said nothing at the part where Dracula had fed a newborn to his three brides, even when Alex gave him an incredulous and perhaps wary look.

Alex laughed at the part where Dracula had turned Mina's tears into diamonds. Remembering how she had asked him before about whether he could make diamonds, he grinned, just as amused. Even Alucard had to chuckle a little darkly at how Van Helsing was portrayed, like his bluntness at the funeral for Lucy Westenra, and again during dinner with the newly weds. He was even beginning to like this movie, but then he really began to like it as things got interesting in Mina's bed where Dracula snuck in.

What surprised him, was the way Alex squirmed a little as things got a little intimate between the two characters. Her eyes couldn't tear away, and he watched her with interest from the corner of his eye, smirking a little when he realized that this was her favourite part. It was to be expected, since she had apparently been celibate for seven years, that she would be drawn into such a darkly provocative scene, even though they didn't go far. Making mental note of it, they watched the rest of the movie.

When it ended, Alex gave an uncharacteristic sigh. "I love that movie."

"And why's that?" he asked, truly curious.

The girl sat up a little more, Alucard barely resisting pulling her back. "Well, usually, filmmakers have a tendency to portray Dracula as a strictly evil character."

"It's because he _is_ a strictly evil character," he said, grinning to emphasize, eyes glowing brightly with his face obscured by shadows as she stared at him.

Unimpressed, Alex's mouth twitched. "Anyway, I like the films where it seems like there's more to him than just _evil_." Alucard watched her, intrigued. "This movie basically shows that even someone like Dracula, constantly labelled as an evil monster, can love."

Alex froze instantly, realizing what she had just said, slowly turning her gaze to look at Alucard, she saw something she couldn't decipher. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes never left her. Yes, he was more than capable of love. The proof of it was right in front of him. The problem was that it had already been taken from him once before. Who's to say it won't happen again? With that thought, his brows drew together with a look of sad reminiscence.

"Alucard?"

His gaze dropped. "For you to say that I too have human feelings...is indescribable."

The girl swallowed, picking at the covers. "Even if you might disagree with me, I mean it. Vampire or not, you're not really a monster. It's only when we lose those feelings do we truly become monsters. That's what I think, anyway. That's why I always fear for you, because you always tell me that only humans can defeat monsters."

Crimson rose to meet her brown pools. "I've killed without a shred of remorse."

"But you have compassion and respect for life," she argued. "You keep calling yourself a monster, but you still have a heart. The moment it stops caring for others, is the day you become a real monster."

The Count stared at her. Those words had touched him in some way. He longed to regain the humanity he had thrown away so carelessly, always deeming himself a true monster. The way she spoke of it, it had given him some hope that he was not the beast he claimed to be, and that he had his humanity all along. Yes, he enjoyed the heat of battle, and he lived for the thrill of it, but that all paled in comparison to how he felt about the people he genuinely cared about. The master he served without question, the servant who admired him, hell, even the hunter, Van, was growing on him, but most of all, Alexandra. Without anyone asking, he would protect them all, and kill in their name. Ever since becoming the No-Life King, he had searched for his purpose in living on. For centuries, he had felt numb, but his human side had begun to surface since he became a servant of Hellsing.

In the darkness of the room, Alucard and Alex watched each other. For some reason, Alex felt strange while looking at him. Something in his eyes held her there. "Alucard, I..."

The sentence wouldn't finish, and Alucard found himself hanging upon her words. Rather than say anything, Alex turned away her head and climbed off the bed. As she moved to walk away, she walked into Alucard, nearly falling back, but his hands caught her wrists, balancing her. Embarrassed, she gave a short laugh, a little flustered. Neither of them said anything, but the silence was killing her, and even Alucard wasn't willing to let her go. He had no idea why he suddenly reappeared in front of her.

Reluctantly relinquishing his hold on her wrists, he asked, "What were you going to say just now?"

She went rigid, staring determinedly at his chest to avoid looking him in the eye. Swallowing, she said, "Nothing. I didn't know what I was going to say." It wasn't a total lie, as she had only been half-aware that she was talking at all. Dismissively, she added, "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

Alucard allowed her to pass, standing there as she gathered clothes from her bag, going to the bathroom to change. The vampire closed his eyes, moving to the corner to sit in one of the chairs. As they grew closer, things became much more complicated somehow. It seemed so easy to speak comfortably with her, and over the last couple of months, it increasingly got more difficult, especially with both of their pasts serving as barriers. The hotel door clicked, opening as Van came in, his coat wet, his hair slightly frosted and damp. Alucard rose his gaze to the young vampire.

"Weather must be bad if you're this late," he quipped.

The Dracul shrugged off the coat, sighing. "Well, I managed to get us a ride. The problem is that it won't arrive until the thirtieth. And it won't leave until the second."

Alucard angled his head. "I fail to see the problem."

Van huffed, sitting in the other chair, running a hand through his wet hair. "The problem is that we're stuck here until the storm clears and we can catch a plane instead, or we wait for the ship to arrive and set sail. Either way, we're stuck here, and the chance of being attacked has increased. Wait...where's Alex?"

"Changing."

The bathroom door opened, Alex coming out in a long-sleeved shirt and pants. "Oh, hey Van." Taking note of his slightly damp appearance, she backtracked into the bathroom, emerging again with a dry towel. "Here."

"Thank you." Unfolding the towel, he draped it on his head, rubbing it back and forth. "We'll be here a few days," he said before explaining exactly what he told Alucard. Alex looked a little disappointed, but said nothing. "So, what have you two been up to while I was out?" he asked casually.

* * *

_**Monday Morning, December 29, 2031, Hotel...**_

After a good night's sleep, Alex felt surprisingly refreshed the next morning. She took a shower, dressing up in clean clothes, and made the bed. For some reason, she was in a good mood, and she was actually in the mood to have some breakfast. Since both vampires were still awake, they accompanied her downstairs, despite her annoyance at having chaperones. Regardless, she felt good. Maybe the steak from last night had her in a rare mood. The same restaurant she and Alucard had dined in last night was serving breakfast, and Alex crooned with want over the smell of bacon and sausages. When they sat down, she ordered plenty, Van staring aghast at her while Alucard grinned with amusement.

The young vampire shook his head, ignoring the surprising amount of food. "I'll have to go out again."

"Why? Where?" she asked, munching on a toasted bun with melted cheese on it.

"I need to report to Integra, let her know that we won't be showing up for a few days. She was expecting us to be back today, however, seeing as that's impossible at this point..."

"Why don't we all go then?" she suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Oh, c'mon, _please_? I'll be bored all day stuck here watching movies. At least this way I'm not racking up the bill with pay-per-view."

"Instead, it will be with breakfast," he pointed out, indicating to the waffles, fruit, sausages, bacon, and cheese buns. "I thought you didn't eat breakfast."

"The part of my brain that operates the stomach woke up sometime during my shower," she explained casually, chewing on a piece of bacon halfway before looking at Alucard with some consideration. Part of her felt like sharing, but she kept her mouth shut. "Well, what about it, Van? Can I come?"

The vampire pursed his lips in consideration. Even if he denied her, she wasn't likely to back down. Once she had finished eating, having everything else wrapped up for her to eat later, the trio left the hotel, Alex nearly being blown away. Something grabbed her before she could fall over. Catching her balance, she looked up at Alucard who was smirking at her. The girl flushed a little, pulling away a little as she walked through the inches of snow. As they were heading for a library, Alex bent down, balling up some snow. Alucard watched her curiously, keeping close in case she fell again. Grinning like a she-devil, she reared back her arm, then threw the snowball, hitting Van in the back. Alarmed, he spun around, reaching into his coat, and Alex laughed at him.

Blinking, he lowered his guard a little, frowning in disapproval. "That wasn't funny."

"_I_ thought it was!" she exclaimed, grinning. "Lighten up, Van." Van sighed, straightening up again and moving along. Alex made a tiny pout. "Jeez, you're no fun."

"Indeed," Alucard agreed. "All work and no play."

She stroked her chin in a dastardly gesture. All she was missing was a long, thin, curled moustache and a top hat. The image made Alucard smirk. "We should do something about that."

"I can hear you two!" Van shouted. "Stop plotting against me!"

Both snickered childishly, resuming their trek. It took another twenty minutes before they reached their destination. Before them was a structure of clear windows, one floor of the building with tinted reddish-orange glass. It was a modern design, and Alex thought it might look pretty awesome during the summer. As of right now, it was frosted over from the storm, salt layering the sidewalks for easy access. Going inside, Alex and Van shook themselves off while Alucard just stood there, half covered in snow. Because it bugged her, Alex reached up to brush him off, which he allowed.

Van walked up to the front desk, taking off his coat, speaking for a few moments while Alex and Alucard waited, also having shed their jackets. Looking around, the place was huge, if it wasn't for the storm, it would have been lit brilliantly with all the windows. She remembered Conley mentioning the Halifax Central Library once and how much space it had. It was also Eco-friendly, with a kids area, a cafe on one of the upper floors, and wifi throughout. It was the first time she had been to Nova Scotia in general, so everything would have been new for her here. Van returned, urging them to follow him as they went to the next two floors up. Finding the computer area, they walked over, Van taking the most secluded one, his companions standing on both sides of him.

"What do you plan on doing?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to connect to Integra's phone through the internet. Since I can't get a signal for a normal phone call, I have to do it this way," he explained, connecting a cord between the computer and his phone, then a bluetooth headset on one ear.

As it loaded, a messenger program came on screen. Alex immediately recognized it. "Is that _Skype_?" He grunted. "But...it sucks."

"Hush," he demanded, dialling a number from his phone, waiting for the call to go through. "Come on, work. I hate this blasted program."

"Told you," she quipped.

Just as she had jested, the call was answered. "_Hello._" It was Integra's clipped voice, and Van could tell she was a bit annoyed.

"It's Drake," he answered.

"_Mr. Drake? Dammit, why the hell did the three of you jump off the face of the earth?! Where's Alucard and Miss Rows?!_"

"They're with me," he replied reassuringly. "I apologize for the late call. There's been a persistent storm for the last couple of days, cutting off my signal. We were hoping to be back in London as of Saturday, but the storm made us change plans entirely."

"_Why? What has happened? Why the early return?_"

Van glanced at Alex. "It was Alex's choice." Turning back to the screen, he said, "As for what happened, I can't discuss it right now. I'm calling from a computer in a public library. We're just waiting to find passage to England right now. Hopefully the storm will clear up, but if it doesn't, I've made arrangements to journey by freighter. We can't stay here longer than necessary, and Al—Bram made the suggestion of venturing by sea for...safety reasons."

There was a sigh on the other end. "_I see. Understood. Get back as quickly as you can. Put Alucard on the phone._"

Removing the headpiece, Van handed it over to Alucard, who pressed the device to his ear, grinning a little. "Good morning, _my master_." Van and Alex looked around to make sure no one was giving them weird looks.

"_Hello, my servant. Seras told me you stopped by last night._"

"Just came to grab a few things for _her_. She lost most of her belongings during an...incident."

"_You were attacked again._"

"Indeed. You'll be interested to know what we have to show you upon our return. Also, there was something I wanted to discuss with you when I got back." This time, his tone was serious.

Sensing it, she asked, "_What about?_"

"It'll have to wait. It's just a possibility that I thought you might be most concerned with looking into."

She sighed. "_Very well. Return quickly, Count. I hope you're not terrorizing the poor girl._" Alucard grinned mischievously. "_And I know you're smiling, so stop that._"

The vampire chuckled. "Of course, my master. Whatever you wish." He handed back the headset to Van. "She hung up."

Cord disconnected, Van pocketed the device, getting up from the chair. The vampires replaced their coats, heading for the stairs. Alex followed close behind them until she heard someone call out, "Alex?" At first, she ignored it. Alex was a common enough name, boy or girl. However, that someone persisted, growing closer. "Alex, is that you?"

The girl froze suddenly, a chill running down her back. The vampires turned to the source of the voice, but Alex didn't want to look. Everything in her screamed for her to run. She knew that voice, still recognizing it after seven years of never having to hear it. Swallowing, she just couldn't not look. Alex turned, pupils shrinking as her brown orbs locked on target. Before her stood a young man with dark brown hair, framing his face neatly in layers, eyes nearly as dark boring into her with recognition. Like Alucard, he had a narrow face, though his jaw wasn't as strong, nose a bit smaller. He was perhaps around Van's height, only slightly thinner in build. He wore a black dress shirt, a neat grey suit, and black dress shoes.

Van showed mild interest in this individual, but the look of recognition and shock on Alex's face made him suddenly apprehensive, and he had no idea why. Alucard also took notice, and had a very keen idea who this person was. It was obvious in the way Alexandra looked at the young man. For a moment, Alucard thought Alex might collapse from the shock, and so he moved close behind her, catching her if need be.

"C-Conley?" she uttered almost breathlessly. The Count's gloved hands curled into fists in his coat pockets, eyes narrowing behind his indigo shades.

Conley seemed even more surprised, and much to Alucard's annoyance, he ignored the vampires. "Jesus, it _is_ you." His eyes never blinked, astonished to see Alex right in front of him. "What are..." He stopped, closing his eyes, reevaluating his approach before looking at her again. "How are you?"

Alex swallowed once again, suddenly thirsty. It was unbelievable that the one she had once thought was her true love was standing in front of her. Hoarsely, she answered, "F-fine."

_Like hell you're fine_, Alucard thought bitterly, eyes never leaving Andrews. A muscle twitched in his jaw.

Conley nodded, the moment a little awkward. "I see."

"What are you doing here?" she asked a little more harshly than she had intended.

Surprised by her tone, Conley's back went straighter. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

Her tone didn't change, the girl looking away from him, brows drawing together in lingering anger. "I'm just passing through."

Again, he nodded. "I usually come here in my free time," he replied, giving her an awkwardly warm smile. "It's good to see you."

The look he gave threw her off balance, unable to comprehend the words he said. As Van watched the exchange, he took notice of Alucard's stance. He appeared rigid, as if preparing to attack the stranger at any moment. Knowing how affectionate the Count was towards Alex, Van feared the worst behaviour from him. _Would_ he attack this Conley? If so, why? What did Alucard know about Alex and Conley? Feeling that he needed to be ready to step between Alucard and his obvious prey, Van watched and listened carefully, his eyes darting between the other three with careful scrutiny.

"Oh," she managed.

Conley chewed on his lower lip in consideration before his smile turned a little more confident as he proposed, "Would you like to go to the cafe upstairs and catch up?" Seeing her wary expression, he added quickly, "My treat. I mean, you don't have to." The boy started fumbling over his words, rambling, "You're probably busy anyway. Sorry."

"Yes, she is," Alucard cut in suddenly, his voice full of authority. Startled by the tone of his voice, Alex turned to stare at him, astounded by the subtle fury radiating from him. "As you can plainly see, _boy_, we were just about to leave."

As Alucard expected and hoped for, he finally got a reaction, Conley turning his attention to the Count. However, it wasn't one of fear or even simple nervousness. In fact, from what the vampire could hear, the sound of this human's heart beat was very calm. This boy was either very brave, or very foolish, as he sent Alucard a look that showed he was unimpressed, even by the Count's domineering presence. Conley arched a brow, hardly concerned by the obvious threat.

"Your...friends can come too if you want," he said, ignoring Alucard completely. The vampire nearly snarled at this boy's ignorance, and if he wasn't one of great self control, then he surely would have stepped forward by now to tear out the little shit's throat. "If I'm going to be rejected, I'd rather hear it from the one I'm asking."

Alex turned back to Conley. "Why not?"

Alucard's face fell with shock. What? _What?!_ After what she told him last night, she was going to accept a sit-down with the one who made her turn her back on relationships entirely. This time, he did growl. Van grabbed for his arm, and Alucard nearly turned on the young Dracul for his insolence, but Van remained firm, shaking his head. Logically speaking, he was right, but even as Alucard gradually calmed himself, the anger was still there. Why? Why would she say yes to that piece of shit?! He didn't understand, and he desperately wanted to know her reasons, nearly breaking his own personal vow to never read her thoughts knowingly. Shrugging off Van's grip, Alucard walked down the stairs.

"We'll wait in the atrium," he said coldly. "Don't take long."

The chill in his tone surprised Alex, watching him descend away from her. Then that shock turned to annoyance. Fine, fuck him. Alucard had no right to answer for her, which had irritated her as well. They weren't even together, and he was acting like a petulant child who got jealous easily. The only reason Alex accepted Conley's offer was because it was the polite thing to do. Besides, if she couldn't hold a grudge against her ex forever. It wasn't healthy to dwell on the past.

The young woman stared indignantly after Alucard, turning her head away with a scoff. Van spoke with some uncertainty, "Will you be alright?"

"Fine," she said bitterly. "Don't worry about me."

He nodded. "Take whatever time you need."

With that, he walked off after Alucard, and Alex sighed, turning to Conley. Together, they walked up the multiple flights of stairs in silence, Alex keeping three feet between them. She could sense him watching her as she took off her hat, pocketing it in her coat. Brows rose at the shorter length of her hair. Seven years made a huge difference, however, some things didn't change. It was obvious in the way she behaved around him that she was probably angry with him. Well, he couldn't blame her. The young man inwardly sighed. As they reached the cafe, he got himself a water and Alex just sat down, staring out the window. With the sound of a bottle being placed before her, she glanced at the extra beverage quizzically.

"You still like Dr. Pepper, right?" he asked, sitting down.

She blinked; he still remembered that? "Yeah..."

He smiled, twisting off the water's cap. "Your hair's shorter. I'm just not used to it since I only remember you with long hair. Either way, it suits you."

Alex shrugged, dragging the soda closer. "Your hair's a bit longer, I see. Didn't your mother always force you to get haircuts, making you look like Mr. Spock?"

His eye twitched at the memory. "Lovely woman," he said sarcastically, clearing his throat afterwards. "So, who were those guys? One of them a boyfriend?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," she replied coolly.

Hands rose in defence. "I'm sorry. You're right. I was just asking." When she relaxed, his hands dropped. "So, what have you been up to these last few years?"

"Working." There was a hiss as carbonated air escaped the confines of the pop bottle.

"Like what?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

Looking deadpan, she replied monotonously, "I'm a vampire hunter in-training, and my blood happens to be especially valuable to vampires. So valuable, that it would likely mean the end of the entire human race."

There was silence, and if this was an anime, there would be that sweat drop appearing out of thin air, descending a few inches to indicate the ridiculousness of her statement. After a moment, he laughed. "Well, um, okay then." Casually, Alex tipped the bottle, gulping a few mouthfuls. "Good to know your sarcasm hasn't been neglected over the years."

"What about you?" she asked casually.

He shrugged one shoulder while sipping his water. "After I took a coarse, I am officially what one would call an Audio Engineer." Alex paused in mid-sip, surprise on her face. "What?"

"Nothing, I just thought you wanted to be a pilot."

He smiled a little. "I did, but then I got fascinated with making sounds than flying around."

The change of heart must have happened sometime after they broke up, she mused. Actually, she was just depressed that Conley had moved on to more interesting things while she had fallen behind the rest of those her age. It was like she lacked ambition for every available career in the world. The thought of Conley inventing sounds, recording, mixing...it would have been a great job. But for Alex, she had no idea where her ambition lied.

"I see. Good for you," she said. Looking outside again, she sighed, standing up. "Listen, I can't keep them waiting, so I'm gonna go."

Much to her surprise, he actually looked disappointed. "Oh." Rising with her, he stood there, somewhat moving from one foot to the next. "How long are you in Halifax?" he asked suddenly.

Pausing, she looked at him. "A couple more days. Why?"

The news seemed to make his face brighten a little. "Well, I was wondering, if you want, did you want to have lunch with me tomorrow? Of course, if you're unavailable, I completely understand."

For a long moment, Alex actually remembered one of the reasons she had been so attracted to him before. On the rare occasion he was flustered, he could be so darn cute. Finally, she nodded once, not looking at him. "Okay."

He grinned. "Great! Can I have the address where you're staying? I'll come pick you up."

Nodding again, Conley handed her his phone, and she punched in the information wordlessly. Something must have been wrong with her to even be doing this. After all, he had unceremoniously broke her heart. Still, it was seven years ago. She had to let go and move on eventually. Besides, she would never trust him again, and the girl was going to be bored stuck in a hotel room for days. Handing the phone back, she slipped her coat on.

"Bye," was all she said, turning to walk away.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said after her.

Alex waved behind her, leaving for the first floor. Her mind ran at a dangerous speed, a thousand words playing over and over in her head. What had just happened? Seven years of no word, and suddenly there he was. Though she tried to be a little hostile to show she was still made at him, he was undeterred, even asking her to join him for a chat, and now she had a lunch date with him. Maybe she should turn back and cancel it now. No! That was rude and cowardly! Or maybe it was cowardice to not admit that she felt uncomfortable with the whole thing. Who the hell knew?!

Slipping on her hat as she descended the last set of stairs, her eyes landed on the two vampires who were actually standing outside. While she only saw Alucard's back pressed against the glass, Van was next to him, looking serious as he mouthed words she couldn't read without her glasses. The young vampire spotted her just before she reached the doors, straightening his back and relaxing his shoulders. Cautiously, Alex stepped out, looking between the two of them.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Fine. We just talked."

He nodded. "Alright, well, let's head back. Not much we can do except wait."

The girl chewed on her lip as she avoided Alucard's gaze, and thankfully, he wasn't staring at her. "Um, there is something I should mention. He asked me out to lunch tomorrow." Van's brows rose in surprise. "I told him I'd go, if that's okay?"

Van frowned, glancing at Alucard for a second before his eyes darted back to Alex, smiling at her. "No, that's fine. Staying inside the hotel room all day would prove dreary. Alucard or I can keep watch from a distance."

There was a snort from the Count, both Van and Alex glaring at him in disapproval. Ignoring them, he said, "Let's go."

Again, he was walking away, and Alex couldn't help but feel a little hurt. During the entire half-hour journey, Alucard ignored her whenever she fell over in the snow, Van helping her up instead. The Count had become cold towards her, and it just served to piss her off. When they finally reached the hotel room, Van watched as Alucard retreated immediately to his coffin, Alex going into the bathroom. Upon slamming the door, Alex leaned against it, staring angrily at the floor tiles. Alucard sat in his coffin, frowning at the bathroom door, then lied down, the lid snapping shut. The hunter-vampire sighed, sitting in the chair, feel exhausting from the amount of tension between them. If this kept up, a fight was bound to happen, no doubt, both of them would lose in some way.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally watched a couple of older Dracula movies, starring Christopher Lee, but I _still_ need to read the book! I will eventually. This story will likely require me to do just that. Conley has finally shown up, and of course, he's already putting the moves on Alex, and now there's tension between her and Alucard over it. Le gasp! Whatever shall happen next chapter?! Now that Conley's entered the picture, I definitely promise some delicious drama in chapter 31. I might try to squeeze it all into one chapter, which will make it long. If it's long enough, I'll split it into two. Chances are it will be, but if it does, I'll post both chapters at the same time. However, it might take me a few days to write it, so please be patient, especially since I might be a little busy as well. Just fair warning.

Now, I'm tired, so please leave a review, your thoughts, and any questions. Thanks so much for reading, following, favouriting, and hell, even favouriting me, even though I don't really deserve it. No, seriously...stop, the love...it BURNS!


	31. Stabbing Despair

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

**Stabbing Despair**

_Everything was, save for a couple of things, perfect. The wedding was large, the feast great, and Vlad could not help but grin the entire time. During the entertainment from fire dancers and musicians, Katarina leaned against his arm with a genuinely happy expression on her sweet face, tugging a little at his sleeve. Getting the idea, she and Vlad retired for the evening. They didn't need all that ceremony, just each other, consummating their marriage until they couldn't move anymore._

_It was then he finally began to take his revenge against the Ottomans, and even against those within his own walls, ridding his court of those corrupted by their greed for power. The sultan of the empire had even sent envoys to ask for tribute. Angered by the nerve of the sultan, Vlad refused outright, which had shocked his subjects. No, never again would Wallachia be under Ottoman rule. His father had been a fool for paying for such tributes, even giving his own two sons away._

_As he finished with the envoys, having literally nailed their hats to their skulls for their insolence, he left to be with his beloved, who sat in the tallest tower, where their chambers resided. Near the large window, he found her sitting, sewing something. No doubt it was for the child developing in her womb. Glancing at her stomach, he smiled with some pride. She was only halfway through her pregnancy. Katarina looked up from her craft work, smiling as brightly as the sun as her eyes landed on her husband._

_"Katarina," he breathed out, walking over. Reaching her chair, he leaned down, kissing her with a great passion, his wife moaning delightedly under his mouth. Pulling away, he asked, "How does my love fare?"_

_Absentmindedly, she ran her hand over the baby bump with a loving stroke. "I am doing well. What of my prince?"_

_He smiled, kissing her forehead. "I am doing well." Looking down again, he knelt to the floor, pressing his ear gently against her stomach, closing his eyes. After a moment, he said, "They seem to be doing just as well."_

_Just as she had with her stomach, she stroked down Vlad's thick mane, running fingers over his scalp as they slipped through his thick black locks. If Vlad had been a cat, he would have been purring. No, Katarina was more of the cat, especially when she awoke from their spent passion, stretching languidly. With that thought in mind, he grinned, kissing her stomach with paternal gentleness. Soon, their child would be born. But right now, he was more than happy to receive her love, and return it, standing up and helping her to her feet, kissing her again, only more fervently._

_The new year came, Vlad finding himself between fighting off the Ottoman forces, and constantly worrying about his love and their soon-to-be-born child. Katarina eventually collapsed with the pain of labour, and he sat next to his wife in support as she screamed from the pain, panting with exertion. Suddenly, there was a cry, Vlad and Katarina holding their breaths as the midwife and healer cut off the cord, wrapping the child up in a clean cloth. As their newborn son was handed to his mother, Katarina laughed and sobbed at the same time, the child still crying at the top of his lungs._

_Vlad stared at the boy in astonishment. "My son..."_

_The baby finally calmed down as his mother cooed softly, pressing his head to her cheek. Looking up at Vlad tiredly, who was still transfixed on their shared creation, she asked with a smile, "What shall his name be?"_

_His features softened, looking upon his son with pride. "Mihnea."_

* * *

_**Tuesday Morning, December 30, 2031, Hotel...**_

Finally, the storm had stopped sometime in the night, having decreased to simple snowfall. Part of it still lingered, the wind picking up now and then, but otherwise, it had calmed down. Unfortunately, according to the reports on the television, the airports nearly all over North America were still shut down, and would be for another few days. Van sighed, shutting it off from his chair, eyes trailing over Alucard's coffin. The vampire had only emerged once, and that was to take some blood from the cooler. That was roughly around midnight. Alex and Alucard hadn't even looked at each other, but the hunter said nothing. Van had no idea how long either of them would be like this, but he sincerely hoped it did not last throughout their week at sea. In fact, he was hoping they'd start getting along again _before_ they got on the ship.

Meanwhile, Alex was sleeping in, although she had been restless all night. Van wasn't aware of her sleep requirements, unlike Alucard, and asking him would have been awkward. At this point, with the Alucard and Alex avoiding each other, the Count would likely bite his head off for asking, literally. Asking Alex would probably have been considered inappropriate, but he did wonder if she actually relied on Alucard's presence to sleep. Maybe he was looking too much into it, as their first night in this room, she slept just fine without Alucard. Perhaps it was the hostility between them that kept her awake. Van was just about to lean back and take a nap, but then heard her stir. Looking over, he watched as she sat up, hair sticking up at various places, bags under her eyes, concerning him a little, since she was very similar to how vampires looked.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Meh," was all she could say, rubbing at her eyes. She croaked out, "What time is it?"

"Half-past ten, I believe. When's your lunch date?"

"It's not a date," she replied firmly, climbing out of bed. "Twelve-thirty. I need a shower."

Grabbing her bag of clothes, she left for the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind her. Van frowned, thinking she already had a shower yesterday, but supposed she needed it to wake up. Alex stood near the tub, turning on the water, holding her hand under the running liquid as she adjusted the temperature. Once it was satisfactory, she stripped, climbing in, shutting the curtains before turning on the shower head. She was just so tired, and she was tempted to cancel her lunch with Conley, but alas, she didn't have his number. Oh well, she might as well get the thing over with and maybe this time, they could part on good terms. Alex wasn't like Alucard. She didn't live for constant conflict. In fact, it just made her sick to think about it.

It had been the same with her mother, the endless fighting brought up by misunderstanding. Every time she went to call her parents, there was that nauseating sense of dread, her stomach tying into uncomfortable knots. Now that they had properly discussed the issues between them, their relationship had improved and Alex could finally relax over that aspect of her life. Conley, however, was an unresolved issue. Part of her felt like they were never really over, and she couldn't run away forever. And now she was silently fighting with Alucard, and that made her even more sick.

The smell and sound of water woke Alucard, and he lied in his coffin, still seething from yesterday. As he listened to the sound of the shower though, he began to calm, his body relaxing. Perhaps he overreacted at her decision. Still, why would she accept seeing the bastard again? It didn't make sense. Wasn't that boy the bane of her life? Slowly, he rose from his coffin, and Van looked over, opening one eye. From what the hunter could see, Alucard's sleep had been just as restless.

"You look fantastically miserable," he commented. "Do you feel better about yourself?" Receiving a warning glare from the Count, he said, "I'll take that as a no." As Alucard stood from his coffin, he asked, "So, are you going or not?"

After a moment, he replied, "I'll go."

Van nodded. "Good. You'll probably be more awake than me. I wanted to rest a bit before going out later to check for the ship as well. Even though the weather has cleared, the airports are to remain shut down for the week."

The vampire looked out the window, and sure enough, it was just snow floating down to earth gently, a gust of wind occasionally picking up. "So I see."

"Alucard..." The Count turned to Van. "I just want you to remember what you had told me."

Wryly, he smirked. "And what was that?"

"Human problems are human problems." Alucard frowned, turning his gaze back out the window. "Like you said, whatever she decides is her business. Let it play out."

Crimson eyes narrowing, Alucard said nothing. Though he _had_ said it, to have it repeated to him as a reminder was annoying. In the end, Alucard could do nothing for Alexandra. Still, what Van said afterwards lingered a little. Right now, Alexandra was just hearing out the fool. Though it was against his own better judgement, Alucard would look into this boy's motives himself, and why he had treated her the way he did seven years prior. As he thought this, the door to the bathroom opened and for the first time since yesterday, their eyes locked. Alex stood there, surprised to see him.

"Alucard..."

Instantly, his shoulders relaxed at the sound of her voice. "Hello, my dear."

His change of tone threw her off a little, and warily, she stepped towards the bed, watching him. "Hi..." She looked at the time. There was still a couple of hours to kill before she would be meeting Conley.

"Alucard will be watching over you today," Van announced, and Alex froze. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just..." She swallowed, actually surprised by this news. Was Alucard no longer mad? "I was just under the impression he wanted nothing to do with it."

Immediately, the Count's defences went right back up, his anger simmering once more. Casually and coldly, he replied, staring back out the window, "I don't. However, my master has ordered your utmost protection. I will obey every order given to me."

There was a deathly silence. The words, though subtle, had shot right through her. Her legs shook, and slowly, she put the bag of clothes down on the bed. Alex was holding her breath right now, afraid that if she released it, she would collapse at that moment, giving in to weakness she was not willing to reveal while others were around, especially not around Alucard. So, he thought of her as nothing more than an objective to be completed. When she finally did release that breath, she was thankful that the threat of falling did not come to pass. Let it go, she told herself. It wasn't worth fighting over.

"Right, of course," she whispered almost sadly.

Van glared at Alucard for his poor choice of words while Alex sat on the bed in silence, turning on the TV to watch whatever was on. It didn't matter if it was reality talk shows, or cartoons. Anything to numb her mind. As it approached the time she was to meet Conley in the lobby, she turned it off, grabbing her boots and coat. Alucard didn't waste any time, as his black trench had instantly appeared on him. Normally that would have amazed Alex, but she wasn't in the mood to be amazed.

Alex waved goodbye to Van before leaving with Alucard. The elevator ride down just made her feel closed in with the Count, as she didn't want to be anywhere near him. With a ding and a slight lurch in the compartment, the doors opened, Alex stepping ahead of him. When she peered over her shoulder, he was gone. She blinked, wondering where the hell he went. It didn't matter, he wasn't supposed to be seen by Conley anyway. Turning around again, she spotted Conley waiting in the middle of a lobby. The moment he saw her as she approached, he smiled charmingly.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi," she replied back less enthusiastically.

"Well, where do you want to go?" he asked. "I think just about every fast food restaurant is open. You want pizza, McDonald's, Wendy's? Or maybe you're in the mood for KFC."

There he went again, looking like a cute and nervous wreck. Features softening a little, she gentled her tone, "I don't really care, but I guess it's been awhile since I had Wendy's. But, whatever is closest is fine."

Conley smiled again, holding out his arm. Almost immediately, he saw her guard go up again as she glared at it. Damn, she was still mad, he realized. Dropping it, he shrugged, giving a wry smile and heading towards the door. Outside, the snow was still thick on the ground, and he tried to remember where the nearest Wendy's was. Honestly, he didn't want to look like a fool, so he avoided looking it up on his phone and just went in a random direction. If all else failed, they'd come across a pizza parlour.

Seven years, and she was still as pretty as when he last saw her. It was probably because she didn't rely on a false appearance to make herself attractive. It was her natural looks that made her appealing, not that she looked bad with makeup. In fact, he recalled that she rarely wore it, but when she did, it was so minimal, it merely accentuated her already appealing features, especially her eyes. After comparing her to how she looked in the past, he realized that she seemed thinner, or rather, more in shape. The way she walked was also a little different, as if she was more sure of herself.

Thankfully, much to his own luck, there was a Wendy's up ahead, and he quickened his pace a little. There was a squeak behind him, and he turned to see that Alex had tripped, falling into the few inches of snow. Chuckling a little, he backtracked, holding out his hand. Alex blinked at it, staring up at him. Why was he being so...? What the hell did it matter? Seven years changed a person. Back then, Conley was a lot more snarky, but now it seemed like his rough edges had been smoothed a little. Although, he did show this rare kindness only to her in the past. Sheepishly, she took his hand, being helped up. She _really_ had to stop falling over.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"You're welcome. Come on," he urged.

The restaurant was pleasantly warm, but not overheated. The smell of french fries wafted under Alex's nose and she sniffed appreciatively. For a moment, she wondered if it was a curse or a blessing to a vampire of never needing solid food. If she had been a vampire, that delight would have been great loss to her, as she loved many types of food. Well, at least there's the plus side of never getting overweight from drinking blood. From what she knew, vampire metabolism would have burned the excess fat away. At least, that's what it sounded like during her studies in vampire biology.

Ten minutes of waiting, and they sat down. Conley with his baconator, and Alex with her bacon mushroom melt. Neither of them spoke for several minutes as Conley ate his burger while she ate her fries first. He watched her curiously. He remembered she had a ritual when eating fast food. It was always the fries first, then the burger, and if she had ordered nuggets or strips, those were next and last. As expected, she had ordered root beer with no ice. The little details he remembered about her...

"So," he began, munching on a fry, "since we both know vampires don't exist, what's your _real_ job?"

"Just because you don't believe in the supernatural or aliens, doesn't mean that I don't."

"Purely fictitious nonsense," he droned. "People who say otherwise are idiots who are likely on drugs, or they're saying it to get attention. It's a common fictional interest, and that's all. None of that shit's real."

And here was one of the old barriers of their past relationship. Just as she didn't believe in religion, there were those, like Conley, that didn't believe in the supernatural. "Aliens most definitely exist. If we're the only ones in the entire universe, than we're living a pretty lonely existence."

He shrugged. "Maybe I prefer it that way."

"Also, ghosts are a proven phenomenon," she said, finishing off her fries, licking the salt off her fingers. _As are vampires, but society doesn't know that._

"I can't believe you still believe in that bullshit." He sighed. "Well, enough with avoiding the question."

"Avoiding what question?"

"Your real job."

She paused. Remembering the lie Van had told her parents, she muttered, "I'm in training as a security guard. I watch video feeds."

He arched a brow, not really buying it. Somehow, a security guard position just didn't fit with Alex. However, she had a serious expression on her face, unlike yesterday where it was obvious that she was being sarcastic. "How weird. Didn't peg you as the security type."

"It's admittedly a little boring, but it's easy where I'm sitting." Ha! It was quite the opposite. It _wasn't_ boring, and it certainly wasn't easy. Almost everyday, her body ached from the physical training, and she was told to study everything she could in the library. "The people I work with are pretty interesting though."

"I see." Who would have thought? Well, maybe it wasn't as farfetched as he thought. "Do you work out?"

Alex nearly snorted root beer out of her nose, coughing a little before swallowing. "W-what?!"

He laughed. "I just meant since you look so...different."

"You calling me fat in the past tense?" she asked, giving him the hairy eye, and immediately, he panicked. Alex just couldn't resist putting the guy on the spot and for once, she laughed, loving the look on his face. "I'm messing with you." He visibly relaxed. "Your priceless expression was worth it."

"You're as mean as ever," he commented, looking a little miffed that he had fallen into her trap.

She smiled, attempting an incident-free sip of her pop. "To answer your question, yes, I've been working out a bit. Just a couple of months though."

"Well, you look great. Did you take up martial arts like you wanted?" Alex's blinked in surprise. "I just remember you saying that you would have preferred having the build of an athlete and not a body builder."

"Weights are boring," she admitted. "I guess you could say I am taking some exercises similar to martial arts." Slowly, she unwrapped her burger, inhaling the delicious scent of mushrooms, bacon and melted cheddar. "Did you ever finish your training in karate?"

"Nah, still a red belt," he said. Conley watched as she ate her burger with great satisfaction. "I know you said it wasn't any of my business yesterday, but...who were those two with you at the library?"

Alex paused, chewing thoughtfully. "Why do you ask?"

"Because they looked a lot like they were your bodyguards or something. Especially the taller one."

What could she say? Well, she could blow him off again and tell him to stick his nose elsewhere, but she wasn't a juvenile. "They're coworkers in security. I invited them along for the holidays."

"You're not dating either of them, are you?"

She frowned. "Why does everyone ask me that?! For god's sake, _no_!"

It's not that either of them were a bad choice. It's just that she considered Van the same way she considered Tyler—a brother. _Alucard_ on the other hand was complicated mix of everything mushed together into one steaming pile of...hell, she didn't even have a word for it because it was so complicated! At times, he was as charming as the devil, seducing her slowly at every opportunity. Other times, he just aggravated her with his sudden intrusions. Even his constant grinning made her want to punch him in the damn face, which she had already done twice, and shot him through the head for good measure. As of right now, their undoubtedly growing relationship was teetering dangerously towards destruction. Though she knew that, she wasn't going to allow Alucard to act for her. Ever. She was _not_ an object he could play with and control.

As the vampire watched from within the walls, he listened closely to their conversation. It went on and on, and he sorely wished Alexandra would tire of the boy and leave already. Still, she stayed, and Alucard's self-control began to slip a little, emitting a growl every so often, scaring and confusing the dining customers that heard him. Every now and then, the echoes of her thoughts seeped into his own mind, and the most recent one had nearly brought him to a breaking point. Is that what she believed? That he thought of her as a toy?! If only she knew how wrong she was.

"I'm sorry," Conley said, raising his hands again in peace. "I was just curious."

Alex nodded, still a little irritated. They said nothing else as they continued their meal. Somewhere, she could sense that Alucard was close by, and his presence was beginning to suffocate her as his anger grew. Everybody else was acting normally, so they didn't seem to be affected by it. Perhaps it had something to do with being exposed to Alucard for as long as she had. If there was only a way for her to scope him out and pin him down with a glare that told him to remove the stick from his ass.

As they finished up, Conley wiped his hands with a napkin, staring at her in consideration. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Not really," she answered honestly. "Why?"

"When are you leaving Halifax?"

She arched a brow. "Again, why?"

He smiled, balling up the napkin, tossing it on the tray. "Well, tomorrow is New Year's Eve, and I was wondering if you wanted to, well..." he hesitated.

Astounded, Alex had to stop him before he could finish. "I'm not comfortable with this." He looked up at her, and she sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I don't know if you've realized it yet, but I simply don't trust you not to hurt me again."

Alucard listened more intently, his anger ebbing away some with her words. Conley seemed a little miffed by her declaration though. "I see. I didn't think it would help if I simply said _sorry_." He sighed, leaning on the table. "Listen, I never meant to hurt you. Not in the least. I was an idiot, and I got defensive because you were making me believe that you lost faith in my loyalty to you."

That wasn't the issue. It wasn't his loyalty she had questioned, but something else entirely. It was whether or not he had simply gotten what he wanted, was disappointed, and grew bored. "You disappearing for months after each visit was suspicious, Conley. I was naive to accept the first excuse, but the second time..." She shook her head, brows drawing together. "What did you expect me to think?"

"I know... I want to make it up to you while you're here, at least a little, even if you're still mad at me. I want to at least try to get back into your good graces." He looked up at her, sincerity in his features. "Will you at least let me try?"

No, don't make that face, she silently begged. It would be her undoing and she wouldn't be able to refuse. Though Alex couldn't trust him, how could she deny a heartfelt plea of repentance? Alucard watched her, eyes narrowing as indecision stormed in her eyes. She wouldn't. There was no chance in hell that Alexandra would accept someone so undeserving of her trust and forgiveness. When she nodded, it took everything Alucard had to hold himself back, his body aching to tear apart that boy, on the edge of his sanity.

Conley smiled, relief evident. "That's great. So, does this mean you'll hang out tomorrow night?"

"I suppose," she said, the suffocating feeling increasing. "What time are you picking me up?"

"I was thinking around five, if that's okay with you." She nodded, withdrawing the last of the contents of her drink. Leaving the restaurant after putting the garbage in the bins, Conley turned in the direction of the hotel, intending to walk her back. When she didn't move, he turned around, a little perplexed. "What's wrong? Did you forget about a washroom break?"

"Yeah, I did. But I was also thinking of walking back on my own."

"Alone? I don't think that's a good idea."

"_Please_," she pleaded. "It's not far, and believe me, I can take care of myself." With her training, she doubted any potential attacker would be able to overpower her. Although, with Alucard around, she wouldn't get to test that anyway. "I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Do you know the way?" he asked, a little reluctant.

"It's a straight line," she replied monotonously.

"Right, right. Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow."

Both waved to each other as Conley walked off, Alex standing there, staring after him. It wasn't until he had turned a corner that she finally released her held breath, heading back to the hotel. No doubt Alucard was still following her, as her difficulty with breathing didn't decrease at all. If she had been an asthmatic, she'd be choking right now. The fluttering sound of a coat sounded behind her and she stopped, looking over her shoulder at Alucard. Even though he was wearing his glasses, she could feel his eyes glowering down at her. Silently, she walked on, her breathing becoming easier since he took solid form.

Finding the hotel was easy enough, as she had already said. The elevator up was just as uncomfortable as when she had descended earlier, reaching their floor. With haste, she marched to the bedroom, wanting to get away from Alucard. However, his long legs allowed him to keep up with the girl easily, just barely avoiding scraping the heels of her boots with this toes. After a short fumbling with the card key, she unlocked the door, slamming it shut in his face. Van wasn't anywhere to be seen, and she briefly supposed that he had gone to the docks to see if the boat actually arrived. However, those thoughts were interrupted as Alucard phased through the door, tearing off his glasses to reveal his unbridled fury.

"You're seeing him again?" he asked, tone consumed with danger.

Alex turned, just as pissed off as him. "What of it? What I do in my spare time isn't any of your business."

"Oh, but _it is_." Slowly, he stalked towards her, eyes flashing, but she didn't budge, even as he stood before her. "Everything you do _is_ my business, because it is my job to make it my business. I have to watch over you at all times, because it's essential that you don't end up in Gabriel's hands."

"I didn't ask to be babysat!"

He snarled, "Whether you like it or not, _little girl_, you're stuck with us. With _me_. That won't change until Gabriel and his followers are dead." He grinned maliciously then, getting in her face. "Unless of course you decide to take a different path entirely. Do you want to die? Shall I do you the favour of ending your miserable existence? It will certainly save us all the trouble of having to look after you," he almost crooned.

"Don't make empty threats, Alucard," she warned.

"Empty?" He smirked. "Hasn't it already been established that I am a monster? When I make a threat, I usually make good on it. Usually I don't bother with threats at all...I just do as a monster does."

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "Well, go ahead then. I dare you, _Count Dracula_, the fallen prince of darkness."

There was a growl, and his hand reached out, grabbing her neck and slamming her into the nearest wall, leaving a slight dent in it as she gasped, grasping at his wrist. He leaned in close, fangs elongated into fearful points, growling out, "You'd do well to remember to _never_ challenge me, Alexandra! I have killed _millions_ in my long life, and I can always add one more!"

Alex stared up at him, for the first time, actually fearing him. Lips curled into a cold smirk, the vampire using his index finger on his free hand to stroke down her cheek, then over her lips with his thumb. Under the thumb of the hand holding her neck, he glanced at the bare bit of neck, considering a taste. Much to his disappointment, she wasn't making a sound. That would soon change, but he was more interested in playing with his food a little more. Perhaps he would show her once and for all the monster he really was.

"What do you hope to accomplish by socializing with that boy?" he asked casually, never once looking in her eyes. "Are you hoping to rekindle the passion you once had? Maybe that's why you haven't given your body to anyone else. Deep down, you're still his whore."

There was a resounding smack with Alucard's head turned sharply to the right, the suddenness of it leaving him stunned. After a moment of shocked silence, he slowly turned his head back, only for the shock to increase as he finally locked his gaze with hers. He stared, wide-eyed, at the immeasurable hurt and fear he had inflicted upon her, tears running down her face. It was then that he had begun to see what he had done, and as if her skin had burned him, his hands recoiled from her entirely. Hastily, she moved away from him, standing near the window as she inhaled painfully with shock between sobs, wheezing from the harshness of her crying.

Alucard stared at his hands in disbelief. To think it was in him to hurt Alexandra. He swallowed hard, his mouth parched with thirst. Not only did he coldly threaten her, but he had laid his hands on her in anger, even thinking of drinking her blood as punishment. As a cruel finishing touch, he had dared to call her something so vile. Slowly, he turned towards Alexandra, and in a few cautious strides, he was behind her, wanting to touch her, but afraid of what he would do if he did.

"Alexandra...I...I didn't mean..." Damn it all! Why did words fail him now?!

"G-get out," she whimpered.

"Alexandra..."

"_GET OUT!_"

She turned away from him, going into the corner, and Alucard just stood there, shaken up. Making another failed attempt at swallowing past the large lump in his throat, he turned for the door. It proved to be a long journey for him, as if reality was no longer present. When he did reach the door, he actually reached for the handle, stepping out and closing it quietly behind him rather than phase through it. The Count remained in front of the door, staring ahead of him in a daze. As he listened, Alex's sobs increased, and he closed his eyes, his back slipping down the door as he slid to the floor in a heap, covering his face in misery.

"What have I done?"

* * *

**A/N:** As an author, I should confess to the fact that I actually cried a little at the final scene. Can you FEEL the emotion?! I didn't want anyone to forget what Alucard was capable of, especially not Alex, thus the threats. Although, he obviously feels regret over the incident. Next chapter...Alucard gets drunk! ...Okay, not really, since vampires can't get drunk. But it will be _interesting_ all the same. Muwahahaha! Expect more drama, and something extra special! Also, aww, Alucard and Katarina had a baby! Can you really picture Alucard being a father? Honestly, it's weird for me to even imagine it. The closest I can see to him being fatherly, was the way he treated Seras, and even that's stretching it a little.

But anyway, please leave a review, your dastardly thoughts, any questions about life in general, and thanks a lot for reading. Also, I just realized that this story is only over a month old, and I managed to catch up to my other story's word count. Over 150,000 words! That's bitchin!


	32. To Finally See What You Are

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

**To Finally See What You Are**

_**Tuesday Afternoon, December 30, 2031, Harbour...**_

As Van finalized the trip with the ship's designated captain, there was small comfort in the fact that they would be leaving soon. Just a couple more days and they would be out at sea heading for London. With signing the necessary paperwork, Van bid thanks to the manager and the Captain, saying how he would check back daily for any changed plans. Last thing he wanted right now was to find out that they had completed loading everything and had departed early, thus making Van and company miss the boat.

Thank god that the storm had finally ceased, he thought. Just remembering it made him depressed. Heading back to the hotel, he was suddenly struck with a sense of dread, and it had a lot to do with Alucard. Perhaps he shouldn't have left Alex alone to be guarded over Alucard after all. When there was no one around to see, he rushed off at high speed, reaching the hotel in less than five minutes. Just as quickly as the feeling appeared, it faded away, replaced by some kind of sadness. Normally, Van's interpretation into emotions wasn't very strong, but the feelings were so overwhelming, that it was difficult not to decipher them! Fear was always one thing a vampire could always sense. The other was lust, but that wasn't what he sensed at all.

Rather than wait for the elevator, he left for the stair access, running up the floors with inhuman speed til he reached their floor, running to their room. Something reached his ears the moment he placed the card key in the slot, and he stormed in, expecting to see an enemy of some sort, even though he knew there wouldn't be. The door closed behind him as he ventured slowly into the room, noting the slight dent in the wall. There was a quiet sob from the corner, and he turned towards the source to find Alex curled into herself, hair obscuring what was no doubt a face of misery.

"Alex!" Immediately upon seeing her state, he ran over, kneeling next to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "What happened?" The instant he touched her, she flinched, her sobs stopping, as if holding her breath. "Alex, it's me. No one's going to hurt you."

"V-Van?" she asked, raising her head a little.

He nodded. "What happened?" he asked again.

She sniffed, rubbing at her eyes, and Van reached up to brush back her hair. "Alucard and I had a fight. He got mad at me because I told Conley I'd see him t-tomorrow."

He was almost afraid to ask, but... "Then what happened?"

A hiccough made her jump a little. "We argued, and he...threatened me and threw me against the wall after I provoked him." Van frowned. Well, that explained the dent. "And he called me a-a-a..."

Again, afraid to ask, speaking gently, "What did he call you, Alex?"

"A whore," she managed on a whisper, sobs making themselves known once more.

Van pulled her into his arms, shushing her softly, rubbing her back. The nerve of the Count! If Van had the power, he would be hunting down Alucard right now and shooting him in the head! "Where is he now?" he asked calmly.

"I-I don't know where he is," she murmured. "I told him to leave after he let me go."

"I see." Damn right he deserved to be kicked out. Although, the fact Alucard _did_ leave might have been proof that he regretted his actions. "Come on," he urged gently, helping her to her feet.

As he helped her into bed, untying her boots and slipping them off, she stared at the wall in a daze, eyes puffy and red. "I broke the wall," she mentioned feebly and apologetically.

"Wrong. Alucard broke the wall. Don't worry about it. I'll pay the hotel for the damages. It's a small fix."

Van wrapped the thick blankets around her, crouching next to the bed after having thoroughly tucked her in. Right now, sleep was the best thing for her. After awhile, she did finally fall asleep, and he observed her carefully. Once he was convinced that she would be alright, he closed his eyes, feeling out for the other vampire. Luckily, he was still in the building, and Van rushed quietly out the door, heading downstairs, and going into a classy little bar that was separate from the hotel's restaurant. As his silver orbs searched, they landed upon Alucard's dark form, sitting at one end of the counter. Narrowing his eyes, Van marched straight over, nearly bulldozed over by the sight of Alucard...with alcohol, a bottle of vodka right next to his half-filled glass.

He moved onto the bar stool next to the Count, and the bartender walked over, eyebrows raised in question. "Nothing for me, thank you," Van told him, and the bartender nodded, walking away. Van removed his leather gloves, placing them on the counter and rubbing his hands together, as if to warm them. A habit to serve the public with the illusion that he was human. After a moment, he regarded Alucard. "Do you mind explaining to me what the hell you were doing?"

"About what?" he replied irritably.

"You know perfectly well, what. I came back in a hurry, because I felt something was wrong, finding her curled up in a corner on the floor...crying." He watched as Alucard ran his gloved finger along the rim of his glass, his face impassive as it rested upon his propped up palm. Unfortunately, Van couldn't see past Alucard's glasses to read his eyes. "You've threatened her."

The corners of Alucard's mouth went down a notch. "Yes."

"You physically harmed her."

"Yes."

"And you called her a whore?" For once, Alucard flinched, his frown deepening. "I should fucking hit you, or better yet, shoot you."

"Anything you do means nothing, so go ahead. She's already dealt a blow of her own." At Van's puzzled expression, he smiled wryly. "Yes, she slapped me, right here," he said, tapping on his left cheek. He half-laughed, "For a human, she certainly packs a wallop."

"You think this is a joke?!" Van demanded, keeping his voice down.

Alucard scoffed. "Of course not." Picking up the glass, he downed the contents, only to fill it up half-way again. "Nothing about this is amusing."

Van watched him, frowning deeply with a mix of sympathy and anger towards the older vampire. "Why are you drinking when you know you can't get drunk?"

Alucard held up the glass, staring at the contents with lackadaisical interest. "I'm using the placebo principle. Maybe if I think it'll work on me, I'll actually feel inebriated."

"You have self-observing powers," he pointed out. "You could always will yourself to be drunk, and it might actually work."

The Count just gave him a short laugh. "That's a dangerous thought," he commented.

Van half-smiled, staring over the counter, but not really looking at anything. "You're right. A drunk vampire, if at all possible, is a dangerous vampire. Although it would probably be amusing to find out what kind of drunk you'd be."

Alucard scoffed again. "You can speculate all you like."

There was a sigh from the Dracul as he clasped his hands together on the counter, his eyes staring at them. "Alex has also informed me of the reason for your...argument." Alucard snorted, downing the contents once more, wiping his lip with the back of his gloved hand. "Who is he to you?"

"Alexandra's ex-lover," he replied bitterly.

"And you're behaving irrationally because of jealousy?"

"How I behave isn't any concern of—"

"It is when you could have seriously damaged Alex!" Alucard closed his mouth, and kept it shut. "You two aren't even an item, and you're acting as if you own her! I was even beginning to believe you didn't have it in you to ever harm her." Van watched him, eyes narrowed seriously on the Count, who didn't look at him. "I plan on going with her tomorrow—I'm guessing for some New Year's celebration—and you're coming as well."

"Bad idea," Alucard muttered into his glass.

Van watched him for a moment before turning and leaving the seat. "I didn't think of you as someone who was afraid." Alucard's eyes narrowed behind his shades. "Come on," he urged. "I'm sure she'll be a lot calmer when she wakes up. I'd hate to see this as a permanent wedge between you two. Besides, I can't watch over her by myself when she's in a crowd." After a moment, Alucard sighed, shoving away the drink, tossing money on the counter and leaving with the hunter in stark silence.

* * *

_**Wednesday Morning, December 31, 2031, Hotel Rooftop...**_

The air was chilled with a strange calm as Van stood on the roof of the hotel, overlooking the city. From here, he could see the harbour, reaching out into the ocean. Less than forty-eight hours, and they'd be on those currently calm waves. Since the storm had ceased, Van's cellular got back its signal and he reached into his coat to take it out. Making a mental note to recharge it later, he dialled for Integra, raising it to his ear as he waited for her to pick up so that he could make a report.

"_Hellsing._"

"Good morning, Sir Integra."

"_Ah, good morning, Mr. Drake. How goes the tempest situation?_"

"The storm has ceased, but airports will be closed for awhile. The runways are packed with meters of snow it seems." He sighed. "Thus we'll be taking the ship to London. I've solidified the arrangements with the captain, and we'll be there around the ninth or tenth, according to their calculations, anyway."

"_I see. Are you able to tell me the details now?_"

"Yes. Alexandra felt uncomfortable staying longer than necessary, so we left on the twenty-sixth in the late afternoon. A storm slowed us down, along with immense traffic, and four hours into the drive, our vehicle was destroyed by thirty hostiles."

"_Vampires working for Gabriel, no doubt._"

"Indeed. They even admitted as such. However, this group was much different than the first group that attacked us. They were equipped with suits that rendered themselves completely invisible to vampires. Alucard called it _Mirror_-_Tech_."

"_Mirror-Tech? Is it military?_"

"I don't know. They also had voice resonators that confused our sense of hearing so we couldn't pinpoint them by sound when they spoke. However, because Alex isn't a vampire, she was able to spot what she described as visual distortions in mid air, locating most of them for us to wipe out."

"_That's fortunate. These...suits...did you acquire them?_"

"Yes, and we also have their electric swords."

"_Swords?_"

"They have a strange effect on us, but more so on Alucard. I wanted to wait til we got back to London before I did a thorough look at them." Wind rushed through his coat, the flaps billowing around his legs. "Their gear may be a lead to where Gabriel is."

"_Indeed. The sooner we can deal with Gabriel, the better. Anything else?_"

Van hesitated. "There is one other thing that I think you should be made aware of."

* * *

_**Wednesday Morning, December 31, 2031, Hotel...**_

The urge to stay in bed all day was strong. Alex had been awake for about half an hour, simply lying there as she avoided looking at Alucard's coffin. Deciding that she was bored, she slowly sat up, reaching for the remote on the nightstand. Turning on the TV, she flipped through each channel, staring at each program for a full minute before moving onto the next, just skipping the sport channels entirely. Right now, she wish she was back in London already. Television was proving to be an absolute bore.

The door opened, as Van walked in. "Good morning, Alex," he greeted. "Are you hungry?"

Alex blinked once, then twice while still staring at the screen, then she turned to look at the vampire. "I guess so."

"I can order something up for you, unless you'd rather go downstairs." He avoided asking how she was feeling or doing, so as not to bring up memories of yesterday, but he knew she hadn't forgotten, and wouldn't likely forget anytime soon.

She thought it over for a moment before she slipped off the covers. "Downstairs," was all she said. Since she was already fully clothed, having no pyjamas, she merely tied on her boots before leaving with him.

Moments after they left, the coffin lid rose as the Count sat up, staring at the door expressionless. Slowly, he stood from his coffin, which closed by itself, handing something in his hand as he sat on the bed. A Romanian box lied on his lap, gloved hands opening the hinged lid, revealing an assortment of things in the red velvety interior. Alexandra had given him this box to him only less than two weeks ago for his _Rebirth_ day. Inside was the lock of Alexandra's hair he had asked for, wrapped tightly in a bow of his own essence. He picked it up, the gloves fading from his hands as he felt the silky strands with bare skin before placing it under his nose, taking in her faint but lingering scent. Putting it back, he spotted the matching set of bra and panties he had stolen from her underwear drawer nearly two months ago.

Now that he thought about it, today would have marked two months since they had officially met. Though he had seen her the day before, it was on Halloween that he had actually spoken to her, later rescuing her from those working for Gabriel. Now it was New Year's Eve, and he had already destroyed all his efforts to win her over with one simple argument. It really was true what they said about relationships taking a lifetime to build, and only moments to destroy. Next, he peered at a long and thin silver chain necklace, with two very old rings on it. Both had been tarnished by time, one large, the other small and narrow, both with intricate designs upon them.

Pale fingers took the rings into his palm, and he observed them more closely. "Katarina..." Of all the things he was capable of, turning back the clock was not one of them. Closing the rings in a fist, he gritted his teeth, dropping his head.

* * *

_**Wednesday Afternoon, December 31, 2031, Hotel...**_

It was almost five in the afternoon, and Alex had just finished showering, sitting on the toilet as she waited to dry. The window had been opened to air out the bathroom while her mind mulled over her argument with Alucard. Admittedly, she _did_ provoke him, as she had already confessed as such to Van, but she still wasn't willing to talk to the Count. Yesterday had been a terrible reminder of the creature he was and what he was capable of, and that fear of him lingered. It amazed her that she had enough courage to have struck him. After that uncalled for remark, she didn't think anyone would have taken that.

Just thinking about it made her physically ill, so much so, that she actually jumped off the toilet, lifting the lid to evacuate her breakfast. By the time she was done, her stomach hurt, and her throat stung from the acidic bile. Alex took a few moments to catch her breath before flushing and heading for the sink. She took water from the tap, washing her mouth out and then brushing her teeth. As her body felt dry enough, she dropped the towel, putting on her clothes.

Moments later, she left the bathroom, startled to see Alucard standing near the window. The vampire turned his head ever so slightly, but said nothing. His face also betrayed nothing, but his eyes told her everything, startling her again. As he turned to look out the window once more, Van stepped into the room, having gotten back from checking on the ship and their departure schedule.

"Ah," he said, noticing that Alex and Alucard were just standing around. "Um, Alucard is...well, I asked him to come along because you might be in a large crowd."

Alex stared at him impassively. "Oh, I see. And?"

"I just thought..."

"He's just doing his job, I know," she said dismissively before grabbing her coat and boots. "Conley's probably already in the lobby."

No one said anything while they ventured downstairs, Van standing between Alucard and Alex in the elevator. The vampires held back as Alex walked out on the main floor, and so began their tailing mission. Alex greeted Conley casually, walking out into the city, where the vampires kept their distance. Van did not have the same abilities to merge with walls and the ground as Alucard did, so he had a little more trouble being discrete. However, due to his years as a hunter, it wasn't that difficult. More people were outside now that the weather was clear and—god dammit—sunny, so he blended into the crowd easily.

Meanwhile, Alucard watched and listened, following closely behind Alex's footsteps. She barely looked at Conley from the corner of her eye. "Where are we going anyway?"

He smiled mysteriously. "Well, I was thinking we could get something to eat before going to catch a movie."

"There's a theatre open?"

"Mm-hm. I honestly don't know what's playing, but it's lady's choice."

Alex shrugged, and Alucard felt some satisfaction with Conley's disappointment with her lack of enthusiasm. "Then what?" she asked.

"And then, if you're up for it, there's a rooftop party."

Honestly, she didn't like parties. It was usually crowded, and Alex wasn't a social butterfly, so she always felt out of place. Being a non-drinker, all types of drunks annoyed her. Dancing also wasn't her thing, and Alex didn't have the self-confidence to flail about like a fool with half-assed footwork. Still, this party might serve as a distraction from her current problems for the time being.

* * *

_**Wednesday Afternoon, December 31, 2031, Empire Theatres...**_

Because Alex wanted to eat light and not throw up, both she and Conley went to the nearest pizza parlour where she only got a single slice. They ate in silence, with Conley watching her—among others—then left for the movie theatres. The people around were surprisingly excited about the new year and the events that would take place. The movies were just as crowded, people buying their tickets as Alex considered her choices. There was a comedy, and she could certainly use a laugh, but she didn't feel like it. A horror movie just wasn't the answer, since it might send Conley the wrong message. A couple of dramas and—eww—a chick flick.

There was one called _Neon Black_ that caught her attention, and she watched the trailer on one of the screens they had in the lobby. She recalled hearing about this movie sometime last year based on a series of graphic novels. Alex had looked it up once, becoming intrigued with the basic plot line, as it had revolved around the supernatural, specifically vampires. She had intended to read them, but had forgotten til now about them. Supposedly, it was a fantasy, slash, science-fiction action film.

"Any ideas?" Conley asked.

Alex pursed her lips in thought. "Neon Black," she said finally.

"Cool. I'll go buy us some tickets. Here," he said, giving her forty dollars. "Get whatever you want from the concession counter."

Alex watched him walk away to stand in line before staring at the money. There was one thing that always made her uncomfortable, and that was spending money that wasn't hers to begin with. Even though Conley was trying to make up for what he did, money wasn't going to solve anything, especially when it made her uneasy. Rather than wait in line for snacks and drinks, she stared at the nearby arcade, missing Tyler and Len. In fact, it had been awhile since she played any video games, with the exception of her time spent with her friends on the twenty-third. It had been even longer since she'd been to an arcade, or a movie theatre. They were such minor things, but it reminded her of when times used to be fun for her.

Alucard watched from a corner of the lobby, standing with Van, the young vampire staring puzzled at Alex from a distance. "She's just standing there."

"Money doesn't buy happiness, or forgiveness," said the Count, his arms folded in front of his chest. "The idea of spending it, permission or not, makes her apprehensive."

"Why?"

"It goes against her morals to spend others' wealth."

Van arched a brow at the vampire. "Are you just guessing?"

"No. In a world filled with greed, she steps away from getting things easily. It's one of the traits she has with concern to her independence. To her, retrieving things easily are probably not worth having at all."

Van blinked at the strange wisdom he was hearing from someone who didn't really have the appearance of a wise man. Alucard's eyes never left Alexandra, knowing she was the type who'd rather earn or fight for everything she gains. The Count was of a similar mindset, which was why he always respected those who actually fought for their right to live. It was the reason he was so proud of Seras. Giving up or giving in made a person weak. Only those who refused to give up were entitled their right to trample upon the weak. Those were the words he had told Walter thirty years ago. Unfortunately, despite the old man's claim of growing old being a gentleman's pleasure, he had betrayed them, taking vampirism for himself to become the Angel of Death. However, that was past, and Walter was gone. Now it was down to Alexandra, having decided to fight against Gabriel, rather than curl away in fear. No, she wasn't the type to hide behind others. The girl had proven just that by assisting himself and Van in their last battle against Gabriel's servants.

Alex stood there for a full five minutes before Conley tapped her on the shoulder, the girl turning around. "Hey, you not thirsty or something?" he asked, curious as to why she hadn't moved.

A hand thrust the money back into his hands, the girl firmly saying, "I can pay for my own drink and snacks." Conley stared at her, loosely holding the bills. "I insist," she added.

"You still get weird about people spending money on you?" Conley frowned, a little annoyed with that particular quirk of hers. "I've never heard of a girl who didn't want money spent on her."

"You obviously have been sheltered then," she bit back. "My mom's the same way, and don't call me a girl, or I'll kick your ass."

He scoffed. "Uh huh. Anyway, the next showing isn't for another hour. What do you want to do in the meantime?"

Alex looked around, glancing at the arcade again. "I guess some games wouldn't hurt."

Fascinated by Alex's competitive attitude when it came to gaming, Alucard and Van watched from a table in a tiny food court as she and her ex exchanged twenties for playing coins. The first game she played was a zombie game, much to the vampires' amusement, using a mock rifle to aim and shoot her way through the levels, dominating Conley's score. Honestly, this was just Alex's way of blowing off steam, and she kept firing, arms positioned properly, even if the shoot sensor was a little askew. Defeating the final monster, she put the plastic rifle down, finding Conley staring at her in small surprise.

Deciding to avoid any games with guns from now on, she tried others, beating Conley in a couple of fighter games, using _Wolverine_ against Conley's _M. Bison_, much to his dismay. The first time she started losing was in the racing games, her eye twitching whenever she crossed the line after Conley, driving not being one of her skills. After her loss, Conley looked at his watch as it closed in on the movie starting. Getting their snacks and drinks, they left for the designated theatre, followed by two vampires, although Van had to buy his own ticket while Alucard easily phased through walls.

Van walked behind a group of people as he reached the top of the stairs, finding Alucard already sitting in the furthest corner, his legs crossed and resting on the back of the seat in front of him, hands clasped over his stomach. The hunter shook his head, sitting down in the seat next to Alucard's shoes. Crimson eyes glanced over to where Alexandra was, she and her ex situated somewhere in the middle rows. More and more humans kept piling into the theatre, most of the seats filled before the room grew dark, the annoying advertisements ceasing. Sound shook the environment, beginning the trailers until the movie finally began, but still, his eyes never left her.

Throughout the movie, though she was thoroughly enjoying it, she found herself distracted, absentmindedly eating her candy. Every now and then, Conley stared at her, but she ignored him. It became increasingly difficult to actually focus on the film as her thoughts wandered to Alucard. That nauseated feeling came back due to a strange ache in her chest, the memory of yesterday coming to the forefront of her mind. His face had been contorted with a mix of rage and glee, until she had slapped him. At first it was shock on his visage that had barely registered the fact she had dared to hit him despite his monstrous strength, but then the shock was for another reason, and she had seen the way his eyes had changed at the sight of her. The vampire had released her immediately, as if he had just snapped out of some kind of spell. Alex had put a gap between them for her own safety, afraid he might threaten her again. As she had cried, there was a vague memory of his poor attempt at apologizing. Rather than hear it, the distraught young woman had demanded his leave, and thinking on it, she realized he obeyed.

_Alucard...you weren't yourself in that moment, were you?_ "Dammit..."

Conley turned to look at her, hardly interested in the movie. "Hm?"

Alex blinked, then laughed quietly, waving her hand. "Oh, nothing, just remembered something." The young man shrugged, turning his attention back to the screen as Alex did the same. _I'm such an idiot._

The movie was surprisingly long, lasting two and a half hours before people began to file out the doors. Alex made a mental note to buy the movie, since it was actually pretty good for a film adaption based on graphic novels. Okay, if she hadn't been so distracted, she likely would have found herself engrossed in all of the special effects and thick plot, as well as the awesome fight scenes. Both of them threw out their garbage on the way out, both going their separate ways for the washrooms.

"Well, damn," Van muttered. "Can't follow her in there...and don't even think about it," he warned Alucard, who just smirked, disappearing anyway, slipping into the nearest wall. The Dracul gawped, panicking a little. "No-no, Alucard! What are you doing?! Bodyguards or not, we're not supposed to go to _that_ extent!" he whispered desperately.

"_Relax, Bat Boy. I'm not so sick as to do that._" Besides, he wasn't in the mood to be a pervert right now. "_Just watch for her. There's something else I must do._"

"What on earth could that be?!" But Alucard never answered him, having already gone.

Shadows of the vampire slipped into the men's washroom, slithering along the tiled floor. Hiding in the mirror, he watched as Conley emerged from one of the private stalls, heading for the sinks. Hands held under the faucet, the water automatically began to ran, and Alucard saw this as an opportunity. He needed to know, not for his sake, but for Alexandra's. Only then would the Count decide what to do with him.

As Conley looked up, he paused, and Alucard's eyes widened as he penetrated the human's mind, finding himself submerged in a mental space of Conley's memories, various paths lying before the vampire. However, he only wanted one, and so he took the jump forward, as if already knowing where he was going. Stepping through a door, his crimson eyes narrowed as he viewed the memory in black and white. How odd, Alucard thought. Memories usually took the form of how the host perceived the world. Looking around, he found himself in a kitchen, a woman at the sink, and a kid with dark hair sitting at the table.

"_Conley, what do you want for lunch tomorrow?"_ the woman began in a dreamy voice._ "It's your first day of grade eight, which means it's your final year before starting high school. Isn't that exciting?"_

The boy shrugged. _"I don't care what I have. Any food is fine."_

"_Maybe I'll make you a sandwich. I can go to the store and get some buns and cold cuts."_

The woman rambled on about other ingredients, but her voice seemed to muffle somehow, and Alucard realized that Conley was tuning her out. Without her notice, the boy slipped out of his chair, and the vampire followed him to his room, where he sat at his computer in the corner. Alucard examined his face, finding this fresh teenager looking dreary and without emotion. On the computer, a window came up, crimson eyes darting towards the screen as Conley began to type away on it while Alucard read along.

Entry 72:_ Boring. Everything is so boring. Once again, mother blabbered for no particular reason, except to fill the silence. It's as if she believes that everything she says is interesting. Outside of this house, it's no way better. Routine. That's all it is. The world is boring. Nothing interests me at all. It's all grey. It's getting to the point that I won't be able to stand it anymore. Maybe I should plot a murder just for the hell of it. At least the bloodshed would add some colour to this place. Or maybe I should try suicide. Cutting my wrists might give me a new perspective._

Such dark thoughts, Alucard mused with little amusement. To be thinking these things at such a young age, it was already apparent that Conley was disturbed in some way. The scene shifted, everything disintegrating then reassembling into a classroom. The vampire turned to find Conley sitting at the back of the room. The door to the room opened, crimson pools darting to where a young Alexandra was being led into the room. For a moment, his gaze lingered upon the image of her youth with her longer hair and not yet matured body. Like Conley, she was barely a teenager.

_"Everybody, say hello to Alexandra Rows,"_ the teacher urged, a class-wide murmur of hellos following. Conley barely glanced upwards at the new girl, going back to staring at his desk. The instructor turned to Alexandra. _"Go ahead and pick a seat, Alexandra."_

Indecision lit up her eyes as she debated between the empty seat at the front, and the one at the back next to Conley. Choosing the latter, she walked along with her bag, sitting down and glancing at him. Neither of them said anything, but when she looked towards the front, Conley stared at her from the corner of his eye, and Alucard could sense mild puzzlement over the fact she had not spoken to him. It was surprising that he wasn't being bothered for once. Alucard's eyes narrowed as Alex's black and white form gained a little saturation. What was this? Though he initially didn't care for the reasoning behind the greyscaled memories, now it seemed very important. Was that the effect Alexandra had on Conley?

It became clear to him then why Conley's thoughts were the way they currently are. He perceived the world as grey because he found it boring, reflecting his lack of interest in such a place. However, the moment Alexandra sat down and passed up the opportunity to speak to him, Conley became intrigued, thus her change in appearance. Despite that theory, Alex lost colour again as the lesson began, the scenery changing once more. Not much was different. The students were in different places, working on a project. As Alucard expected, Alexandra was sitting next to Conley, only on the desk, a couple of chairs behind their own seats with two people Alucard didn't recognize. Past classmates, he mused.

_"Ugh, why did we end up with the comedy theme?!"_ Alex whined. _"I'm not witty enough to make jokes!"_

The other girl in the group pushed up her glasses. _"Every other genre was taken. There's nothing we can do about it. Have you finished the cover page for the script?"_

_"I can't make a cover page if we haven't written the script. If I knew what the theme was, then I'd get it done."_ Alex scoffed, clearly annoyed. _"This radio theatre assignment is bullshit."_

_"Do you want to be an actress?"_ asked the other unidentified boy.

_"No,"_ she said firmly. _"I mean, I used to, but that was just a phase. If anything, I'd rather be rich than famous."_

Conley looked up. _"What is your long-term goal?"_

Alex pondered over it for a moment, but she had this lost expression, and Alucard knew that even back then, she had no idea what she wanted to do with her life. _"I don't know. I haven't thought that far." _Conley just stared at her, and soon enough, the four of them went back to their assignment.

One by one, Alucard explored each memory, every once and awhile, Alexandra would saturate, her colouring becoming more vivid. To Conley, Alex was interesting, and it was affecting the world, colours gradually seeping in. Alucard stopped sifting through, finding himself inside a darkened gym, lit by spotlights while decorated with twisted streamers and balloons. Every fresh teenager dressed formally, and the vampire presumed it was a graduation ceremony of some sort.

Meanwhile, Conley wandered about until he was approached by a girl Alucard didn't recognize, poking the boy in the chest. _"Hey!"_

Rubbing at his chest, he answered irritably, _"What?"_

"_You need to dance with my friend. She'd ask you herself, but she's stubborn and shy."_

A brow rose. _"Really?"_ He sighed. _"Look, I'm not interested in dancing with anyone—"_

_"I don't care,"_ she declared, grabbing his arm and dragging him back to a group of girls, despite his protests. _"Hey, Alex! I snagged him for you!"_

The mention of her name had both Conley and Alucard looking amongst the group, finding a partially saturated Alexandra in her light purple dress. Her visage held shock, appalled that her friend had done such a thing. When she looked up, she blinked. Alucard followed her line of sight towards the boy, who stared seriously at her. Again, the vampire sensed his thoughts at that moment. For a girl who didn't care for dresses and make up, she actually looked rather pretty. It was odd, seeing her dressed up, as she normally wore baggy t-shirts and jeans, never caring about how her hair looked.

Instead of saying anything, Conley pulled his arm away from the girl's grip. The group of girls surrounding Alex dispersed as he stepped forward, putting his hands on her waist, Alucard's eyes going into slits. Awkwardly, she placed her hands on his shoulders, and they swayed back and forth, spinning in a slow circle, the girl avoiding looking straight at his face. Though her blushing face was endearing, Alucard felt annoyed that Conley was the cause of it, especially when he caught sight of Conley smirking a little while she wasn't looking, the world colouring itself brighter.

"What are you up to, boy?" Alucard murmured. Time moved forward again til Alucard stopped, in Conley's bedroom again, the boy sitting at his computer once more, writing another entry. "Ah, let's see what else you have to say."

Entry 156: _It took her a couple of years, but Alex finally confessed her feelings to me. Little did she know that she intrigued me the moment we met. She isn't like most girls. Alex is normally so outspoken, but can't express what she's actually feeling. It's the same for when she cries, which I have never seen her do, but surely she's cried at some point in her life. I find her to be of kindred spirit. She finds the world just as boring, but the difference lies in the fact that if there's something she doesn't consider appealing, she changes it. Not physically, but she twists it around in her head. Even though she's highly imaginative, she has a pretty good sense of reality. I wish I could see the world as she does, as I don't have that kind of power. Maybe if I—_

It stops there, Conley saving the file before closing the window just as his mother called for him. Alucard watched as he left the room in a hurry. Nothing more could be found here, so he moved on. Next came many memories about Conley's and Alexandra's time spent together as a young couple, Alucard's eyes focusing on any details that seemed strange or amiss. He stopped, standing in an unfamiliar bedroom, but the arrangement of it seemed very much like how Alexandra would. While Conley's room was slightly dishevelled and yet nearly bare, save for a bed, closet and a corner for his computer equipment, Alex had more to hers. It wasn't the room back at her parents' place, but slightly smaller, making him assume that this was after she moved out.

As his eyes roamed, they landed on the bed, pausing on the couple lying there naked under the sheets. Crimson pools narrowed, a muscle twitching in his jaw while Conley was spooned up behind Alex, staring at the back of her sleeping head. The anger faded away to puzzlement. What a strange expression he had. Not only that, but the world was black and white again, including Alex.

Time shifted again, the vampire standing in a different room. Oddly enough, there was an actual smell to it, like perfume. Perhaps Conley recalled the scent, thus why Alucard was able to smell it as well. However, this place had a different feeling to it. It didn't belong to Alexandra at all. It was exceedingly feminine, and the perfume was strong. Alexandra never wore perfume, he realized. The smell he always associated with her was oranges, and that normally came from her bath products. This was another woman's residence.

The vampire wandered into the bedroom, eyes narrowing again as he found people in the bed. Writhing under Conley was an entirely different woman, mewling like a sex-starved whore. Alucard watched them, unsurprised by the scene, but angered all the same. It must have been about the time Conley _disappeared_ the first or second time. The bastard had already betrayed Alexandra trust, trysting with another woman. Was this what his beloved had suspected Conley of seven years ago? Perhaps she did a little, but wanted to believe in him.

The Count moved on, the small conversation on the phone about why Conley hadn't come online in a couple of months, and another couple months later, his second visit. Like before, they got intimate again, and Conley _disappeared_. This time, Alex suspected something amiss this time, and the young man was again with another woman. Alucard stopped briefly to watch the argument between them on the computer, Conley looking a bit annoyed. The vampire stepped forward, reading the dialogue on the screen.

**Alex:**_ This is the second time you haven't shown up for two months after visiting me. What the hell is happening?  
_**Conley:**_ My internet was acting up again. I guess whenever I'm off it for a few days, it stops working properly._  
**Alex:**_ Don't give me that lame excuse. I want the truth, whatever it is.  
_**Conley:**_ What truth? You think I've been lying to you? Why? Do you think I've been cheating on you or something?_  
**Alex:**_ No...that's not it._  
**Conley:**_ Then what? Why would my disappearance bother you so much, that you start implying that you suspect me of treachery? What kind of man do you think I am?  
_**Alex:**_ Bloody hell, Conley, don't make me out to be the bad guy! I just want to know the real reason why you stop showing up online after coming to see me. You can't tell me that it isn't suspect._  
**Conley:**_ Suspect, you say? I've been telling you the truth this entire time.  
_**Alex:**_ Yeah? Well, you could have called your internet provider and they wouldn't have taken two months to fix the damn thing. All it probably would have taken was replacing the box.  
_**Conley:**_ I see. So, you don't trust me. You're acting paranoid and overreacting because of it.  
_**Alex:**_ I believe I have that right based on what you're doing.  
_**Conley:**_ Oh? Well, in that case, I can't be with someone who can't even bother to trust me. I thought you loved me, Alex, enough to know that I would never betray you.  
_**Alex:**_ Wait, what? Are you serious?  
_**Conley:**_ Indeed. Goodbye._

Before Alex could respond, Conley signed off, leaning back in his chair. _"Stupid girl."_ He leaned forward again, opening up his journal program.

Entry 289: _How distasteful. That girl is far too smart, and stupid, for her own good. I just ended things officially between Alex and I. Admittedly, she added a bit of interest to my boring life, and she started off as a decent plaything. It was amusing how she used to always talk back at me with this snarky attitude she always had. Now that's gone, and she gave into me entirely, giving me her body to explore. At first, I found the experience exhilarating, dominating her and listening to those little noises she made. But it wasn't enough for me. Unfortunately, she wasn't as loud as I wanted her to be, and partway through, I actually lost interest in the activity. I'm surprised I was able to keep it up until both of us were satisfied. It wasn't as difficult to maintain the facade the second time I came around, since I have been practised in the art by then. Girls who had fallen for me at my school, especially one who could have been considered a real stalker type. Like Alex, I've dominated them in a similar fashion, gaining back that little bit of colour that keeps fading away from me. I realized then that I liked playing with girls' feelings, wrapping them around my fingers. They're all pathetic, turning to mush in my hands. I feel like a vampire, sucking the life out of them, and it feels good._

The Count moved on, and the pattern continued onwards and endlessly for Conley. For seven years, the young man courted many women, using them to satisfy himself til the time line caught up with the present and Alucard stood inside Conley's bachelor apartment. Like his previous bedrooms, it was barren and void of any feeling. Looking around, Alucard felt a strange darkness in this current memory. In one corner was that same desk, with a different computer set up. Conley sat at it, typing away in his journal again.

Entry 813: _I've grown tired of the girls who flock to me. They're always drawn by the tall, dark, and mysterious. It is a female's bane. I'm now avoiding them, and my thoughts all come down to her. It's been seven years since I last saw and spoken to her. I still remember the dream I had about her a couple of years ago, and since then, I kept thinking about her. I always wondered, 'Why now? Why does she stay in my head?' It's become clear to me now that she was the only one who held my interest for as long as she did, because she was different. It's a pity I turned her away. Though she is just as pathetic as the rest of the women, I can't help but feel drawn to the memory of her. Courting had its merits. I got to play with their hearts, giving me an interesting hobby for awhile, and I got a release, and they got to be fucked like the little whores they are. But now, things are different...I actually sort of miss her._

The scenery shifting to a different day, Conley sat in his chair, staring at the computer with a grim expression. Both he and Alucard turned towards the door as a knock sounded. Getting up, the door was opened, but no one was there. Scoffing in annoyance, Conley went to slam the door shut, but his eyes caught sight of a small envelope on the floor. Bending down, he picked up the mail, closing the door before looking over it. On the front was his full name, but there was no stamp, and no address. Whoever sent him this probably delivered it personally. Opening it, something was pulled out.

Alucard and Conley read aloud, "_Come to the Halifax Central Library. There, you will find her._"

Puzzled, he flipped over to the other side of the note, eyes widening. Dropping everything, he grabbed his coat, his wallet, shoes, and keys, rushing out the door. Alucard lingered, his eyes fixed upon the parchment upon the carpet. It was a photo of Alex from the day they had arrived in the city in full colour, standing out of the black and white surroundings. Growling, Alucard moved forward, and sure enough, Conley was in the library, standing before a shocked Alex, in vivid colours, Van and Alucard standing next to her. It was odd seeing himself. Alucard angled his head, comparing it to looking in a mirror. It'd probably be the closest he ever got to casting a reflection. And for the final time, Alucard was back in Conley's apartment, taking notice of the pale colouring of his world, the boy typing furiously away in his digital journal.

Entry 828: _It's really her. After all these years, I finally see her again. I don't know who sent that photo and note, but it doesn't matter. I don't care. What matters is that she's here, and this time, I plan to keep her. It's obvious that she's a bit upset to see me, but she'll see that I'm sorry, and then she'll be mine again. She's the only one who makes my life remotely interesting, and I'll keep her to myself forever. Alex had given herself to me before, so she'll do it again. However, there is one thing that troubles me. She was with two guys, and though she denied it, one of them looked rather possessive of her. That man's presence reeked of dominion and darkness. I've never met such a guy. He looked as if he had an old soul, not that I believe in such nonsense. He might be a hindrance, but it doesn't matter. Alex will be all mine again, and if he gets in the way, I'll deal with him._

Slowly, the vampire's mental hold on Conley's mind lessened, the boy blinking at the mirror, as if waking from a dream. Alucard watched him recover from his probing, washing his hands then leaving. After a moment, Alucard slithered amongst the floors and walls, returning to where Van stood waiting, watching Alex wait for Conley. Sensing his presence returning, the Dracul turned just as Alucard emerged while people weren't watching.

"Where the hell did you go?" he asked, then blinked upon seeing that evil grin on Alucard's face, as if he was privy to some dark joke. "What is it?"

The was a chuckle, causing a chill to go down Van's back. "That little shit has no idea who he's contending with."

Realizing what Alucard had really done, he asked, "Alucard, what did you see?"

His grin lessened into a smirk. "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

_**Wednesday Evening, December 31, 2031, New Year's Party...**_

This place was...different, Alex inwardly decided. It wasn't exactly the kind of place she had expected Conley to take her to. On the very top floor of a building, they were shielded from the cold by glass walls and a pointed roof. It was lit by blacklights, making fluorescent painted murals on the floor glow in bright neon colours. At one end was a small stage with a DJ, coloured lights travelling along the ground, and reflecting off the windows. At another was a bar and a few tables covered in food. In the centre was a pool, and people danced around it while some dove in, still wearing their clothes. If people wanted to relax, there was a seating area full of plush couches, people socializing while drinking, wearing party hats and glow-stick jewellery.

"Wow," she said. Normally she didn't go to shindigs like this, but she almost wished she actually dressed for it. All she was wearing was jeans and a black blouse, her sunstone glinting in the flashing lights. "Of all the parties, you bring me here." She turned to him with a raised brow. "I thought you hated parties."

He smiled mysteriously. "People change. Parties are only as good as their people and their music. Why? Do you still hate them?"

"I do, actually, but I suppose you're right. I actually went to a Halloween party a couple months ago at a nightclub I used to frequent. It was...interesting to say the least." Interesting was right. She had witnessed murder and the revival of the dead before Alucard came along and rescued her.

"I see. Do you want a drink?" he asked, indicating to the bar.

"No. I'm not in the mood to drink."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'll be right back."

Meanwhile, Van and Alucard stood near the entrance to the dance party, blocked off by the doorman. "Listen, I can't let either of you inside unless you've got a purchased ticket. Now, get out of here, or else I'm gonna call security to have you two removed."

Van huffed. "No, _you_ listen. We're here on business, and unless you let us in, I'm going to have to ask to talk to your superior. We have a client inside!"

"I don't give a shit! Take your bullshit elsewhere!"

The hunter sighed. How on earth were they ever going to get in. Alucard could probably sneak in fine, but Van was stuck. He really had to learn how to phase through things. "Dammit all."

Alucard smirked. "You give up too easily, Bat Boy." He chuckled as Van stared at him quizzically, the Count raising a white gloved hand to remove the indigo glasses, removing them to reveal his crimson orbs.

The doorman's eyes widened slightly as the other hand waved about hypnotically, pointing directly at him, as if reaching out his power. Soothingly, the vampire uttered clearly, "_Enough. Everything is fine._"

The man's shoulder's began to sag, his eyes becoming dazed, glazed over with red as he whispered back, "Everything...is... Everything is...fine."

"_Everything is perfectly fine._"

Slowly, the guard gave a lazy smile, half-grinning to himself. "Everything is perfectly fine."

"Good," Alucard said suddenly, and with that, he dropped his hand, replacing his glasses as the doorman stepped aside for them. "Come along, Bat Boy. No time to dawdle."

Van stared in slight awe at the man, who had a little drool coming out of the corner of his mouth, dribbling down his chin. "Sweet Christ, what kind of spell did you put him under? The man looks like he just had sex."

Alucard didn't answer, entering the crowds, Van following after him before he spotted Alex. Seeing she was alone and Conley was waiting at the bar to order a drink, he headed straight for her. His eyes followed the Count til the man seemed to disappear amongst the dancing crowd. Coming up behind Alex, he tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Startled, she spun around, wide-eyed before seeing it was just Van.

"Sorry," he said, an apologetic smile on his face. "How's it going so far?"

She shrugged, calming down a little. "Can't complain. Where's Alucard?"

"I kind of lost track of him a moment ago, but he's around." He noted the slight disappointment on her face, but he wasn't sure if it was because Alucard _was_ still around, or because she couldn't find him. "Alex, he feels incredibly guilty over the whole incident. You and I both know he would never intentionally hurt you." Her frown deepened. "It's just he can't help but feel wary of Conley. He's your ex-boyfriend, correct?"

The girl sighed. "I guess Alucard told you that, huh?" He nodded. "What else did he say?"

Van smiled. "He told me that you gave him quite the good smack. I'd say he still feels it." That put a small smile on her face, relieving him a little, but his face hardened a afterwards. "Still, be careful of this man. Alucard seems to hate him even more since the theatres."

Alex blinked. "What? Why?"

Van looked up, seeing Conley on his way back over. "Alucard didn't say. I better slip into the crowd myself before Mr Andrews spots me."

Alex nodded, and Van turned away quickly ten seconds before Conley reached her. Alex blinked when she was given a bottle of Dr Pepper. "Huh?"

He smiled. "For later." Alex held the bottle while both of them turned towards the pool, watching people swim, dance, and drink, even singing along with the songs that played. "I remember the first time we danced together." The girl looked up at him, a little lost as to why he brought that up now, and Conley simply feigned a little sadness. "I think that was about the time I started falling for you."

She turned away her gaze, brows drawn together. "What about it? That was twelve years ago. We were kids then. Even seven years ago, we were just hormonal teenagers. I was just a silly little girl with a crush."

Conley sighed. "Was that really all it was to you?" To be honest, he actually felt a little hurt by her statement. Even if what he had done had been out of selfishness, did she really think so little of him? Was her grudge that strong? Winning her over would take a long time.

"No..." she said quietly, the music nearly making her inaudible, Conley staring at her. "I admit, that I felt like I was in love with you back then. It was the first and only time I've felt that way about another person."

"Could you...love me again?" he asked, genuine hopeful.

"What?" she asked, unable to hear him over the music.

He smiled, taking her hand, which caused an unpleasant shiver to run through her. Was that Alucard reacting to the sight? No doubt he was watching them right now, but it didn't feel like him. "Come with me for a minute. There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Alex couldn't help but follow him, staring at the hand that held her, wanting to yank her own away from it. "Where are you taking me?"

"Just somewhere private where we can talk."

They went through double glass doors onto a viewing deck, comfy patio chairs everywhere There wasn't any light, except from the city outside the windows. He smiled, pleased that they were alone as he released her hand to walk up the the full pane, staring at the parade happening below. Alex stared at his back, perplexed by his strange behaviour. What could Conley want to talk to her about, and why?

"Alex, could you love me again?" he repeated, not looking at her.

She blinked. "What? What is this?"

Conley turned, walking towards her slowly, slight pain etched on his face. "The truth is...I miss you. I miss us. I was an idiot to treat you the way I did and then let you go like that. Everyday, I've regretted my actions, and lately I can't stop thinking about you. Here I was, believing that even if I tried to look, I'd never be able to see you again." He stopped a foot away, smiling at her. "But, here you are, as if a godsend. Even if I don't believe in it, I feel as if this is fate. I'll spend eternity trying to make it up to you, but know that I have always loved you, and will continue to love you."

The young woman stared at him in shock, eyes wide, mouth slightly ajar. There was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and it wasn't a good feeling. Dropping her gaze, she muttered, "You don't know the meaning of eternity."

"Does it matter?" he asked, stepping closer. "The point is that I want it to be you and me again. Don't you miss what we used to have? It was three years of bliss before it was torn apart by one argument." She frowned, but he lifted her face by her chin. "What do you say, Alex? Do you want to start over?"

Start over? A million things ran through her mind as she tried to concoct a coherent answer. What did she want? As the answer became clear, she felt the already slightly chilled room grow colder and darker, a low growl resonating through the room. Confused, Conley looked around, releasing Alex while she dreaded the worst. Soon, Alucard's deep and rumbling chortling filled the room. Alex looked past Conley, seeing a wicked and large shadow emerging from the floor behind him. Before she could tell Alucard to stop what he was doing, the vampire snarled, Conley whirling around just as Alucard snatched his neck, and with one quick movement, he was dangling by his feet, held against the wall.

"Alucard!" she shrilled. "Stop it! Put him down!"

Conley choked as Alucard ignored her, clawing at the vampire's hand. As the boy's vision cleared enough from his head impacting with the concrete, he gasped in surprise at the sight of hellfire in the Count's eyes, his jagged teeth bared in a malicious grin. What the _hell_ was this man?! No, not a man, a monster! Even this creature's hair had a life of its own, swaying around his impressive form in long black locks. Alex ran to Alucard, grabbing the arm that was held Conley.

"Alucard, let go! He's only human!" she exclaimed desperately.

"_Human?_" he repeated, his voice resonating with his power as his expression sobered. "_I think not._" Much to Alex's relief, Alucard dropped him.

Conley fell to his knees, coughing as he grasped his neck. Looking up, he stared at Alucard in astonishment, wheezing out, "W-what are you?"

Haughtily, Alucard glowered down at the pitiful bastard. "Tell me, little man, am I interesting? Do you find my nature appealing in your dull little world?" Conley's eyes widened while Alex stared in confusion at the vampire. "Will my eyes burn just as red in your memories? Do they compare to the blood you wished to spill from your own wrists?"

"How did you...?" Conley began, shocked by what this man was telling him.

Alucard grinned, quite pleased. "Yes," he hissed. "That's the reaction I wanted to see. You're no human. You're less than that. And how _dare_ you compare yourself to a vampire. You're nothing but a disgusting little parasite."

"Alucard, what are you talking about?" Alex enquired, wondering where this was all coming from.

Conley shook as he replied in question, "Vampire? Are you...?" He gasped, staring at Alex in horrified shock. That time at the library's cafe; she wasn't lying?!

As the boy looked back at the vampire, Alucard continued on, "Yes, I am a creature of the night. In the six centuries I've been alive, I've seen plenty of pathetic men, but you..._you_ disgust me! What I wouldn't do to tear you apart this instant!"

The girl pulled on his arm, demanding, "Dammit, Alucard, what the hell are you talking about?!"

This time he did listen, turning a soft gaze towards her, disarming her of her anger, leaving only puzzlement. "I took the liberty of looking into his mind. He used you, and a countless amount of other woman to satisfy his own need to...colour his world." Seeing that she didn't understand, he glared at the young man, elaborating, "You see, he finds everything incredibly dull, and he has contemplated a great deal of his time trying to add something he could be interested in. Like a toy. When you came along, he began to think of you as a potential plaything. During your relationship, he manipulated your feelings, as if he wanted you to worship him yet fight him at the same time."

Shaking from this information, Alex looked at Conley. "Is this true?" He said nothing, his face turning ugly with anger.

"There's more," Alucard added, the girl looking at him. "The first time you got intimate with him, he immediately lost interest, believing that you would no longer fight him, making him feel he's already won a game while at the same time, believing he lost somehow. When he left, the first thing he did was seek out a new plaything." Brown pools widened in shock. "When you confronted him on it, he took that opportunity to rid himself of a toy he thought broken. He did the same thing to other women for seven years before he grew bored of manipulating them."

"You can't possibly believe this over climactic bullshit, can you?" Conley demanded, rising to his feet. "He's just jealous, making all this up to keep you for himself."

"Really?" Alucard asked with a tone of amusement, grinning a little, making the human flinch away. "Do you fear me, little man?" Conley said nothing, the vampire's grin widening. "Now that you're aware of what manner of beast I am, you can't help but curl up in a ball before me."

"Stop it, Alucard," she said.

He sighed, continuing on, "As he grew bored, he began thinking of you again, always believing you to be his favourite toy. The only truth he's admitted to was the fact he missed you, but only because you are the only one who has given him such a hard time, making his dull world interesting. The meeting in the library was no coincidence. He received a note saying you'd be there."

"How the hell do you know that?!" Conley demanded.

Alex gave a short gasp, staring at Conley in surprise. "It's true?"

"He doesn't know who sent him the note, but I have a pretty good guess who." Alucard's eyes narrowed some as Alex looked up at him, puzzled by his statement. "In his own twisted way, this piece of shit may actually love you, but it's not the kind you should ever want, especially from someone as conniving as him."

"Fuck you!" Conley spat.

Alucard laughed, lunging forward and grabbing his neck again, teeth bared as his face contorted with his rage, snarling at the fear-stricken human, "_You share her bed, take her virginity, make her feel like a woman, receive her love. And what did you give her in return?! Nothing! You abandoned her and crushed her heart, spitting it in her face! She had been nothing but devoted to you, and you betrayed her! You're nothing but filth!_"

He choked a little, trying to pry the vampire's fingers off his throat. Looking at Alex, he pleaded, "H-help..." But Alex just stood there. The information Alucard had shared having shaken her. Desperate, he said, "H-he's lying. P-please."

Alex frowned, her gaze dropping to the floor. After a moment, she sighed. "Alucard had done many terrible things, but not once has he ever lied, especially to me." Walking closer, she placed a hand on Alucard's arm. Regarding her, he closed his eyes with a sigh, conceding to her silent wish, releasing Conley throat. The boy coughed as Alex went on, "There's only one reason I hung out with you these last couple of days." When he looked up at her, she said, "I wanted closure."

"That's all you wanted from me? _Closure?_"

"Mm. To be perfectly frank, I'm tired of you." Her ex looked as if he had been shot, bewildered by her statement while her own face remained blank. "I'm not entirely surprised that you've cheated on me, but it wasn't the reason why I confronted you. I thought maybe after you finally got into my pants, you grew tired of me. I even thought that the long distance relationship was beginning to have a toll on you more than me. Finding out now doesn't even matter to me anymore. I'll never be able to trust you again, and I feel sorry for the next woman who has to put up with you and your...hobby."

His expression grew cold, annoyed by her claim. "Just like that? You'll believe everything he says?"

She scoffed, delivering him an equally chilling expression, surprising him. "If I were you, I wouldn't piss him off more than he already is." Not that _she_ hasn't already, but that seemed to shut Conley up as Alucard grinned at him. "Restarting a relationship with you is impossible at this point. You've already shown your true colours, and I..." She glanced at Alucard, who stared back with a gentle expression. "I've got my heart set elsewhere. Besides," she began, staring back at Conley, "you'll just be a burden."

With an echoing step forward, Alucard knelt down before her, head low in a bow of respect. "What would you have me do with him, my lady?" Alex showed disbelief at his sudden display, words failing her. "I can wipe him from the earth, grind him to dust. I can do this for you. Just say the word."

Panicked, Conley backed away from the humble vampire, heading for the only exit. As he turned around, he saw Van standing in the way, arms crossed, eyes red, but otherwise quite calm. Alex and Alucard ignored him as she regarded the dark form kneeling in front of her. Having made her decision, she closed her eyes, saying softly, "No." Alucard said nothing but Conley turned around in surprise. "There's something else I want you to do instead."

Alucard smirked. "Anything. Would you like me to torture him first?"

Alex smiled, closing her eyes. "Nothing so drastic, though the idea is tempting." Her eyelids opened, adopting a serious expression. "He knows too much now, but killing him is out of the question."

After a moment of silence, he said, "I see. Then I shall do as you wish."

Before Conley could run away, Van snuck up behind him, his arm going around his neck as he put one of the human's arms into a firm lock. "N-no! Stop it! Alex! _Alex!_"

The vampire stood from his knelt position, stalking towards Conley with dark purpose. They all stood in silence, Alucard looking at him as if debating something. With the tension building, Conley squirmed a little in Van's hold. Red belt or not, he was no match against a vampire's strength. With one smile from the Count, Conley prepared himself just as a fist suddenly connected with the side of his face, knocking him out of Van's hold and sending his body rolling across the floor.

Alex and Van blinked at Alucard as Conley lied on the floor with a groan. Alucard turned to them with a smirk. "A gift from your father and Tyler, as well as something I've been itching to do for days."

Alex stared at him in slight bewilderment, but after a moment, she sighed, shrugging. The vampire walked over to Conley's pained form, kneeling down. Slowly, Conley opened his eyes, Alucard staring into them with his glowing red orbs. As he did with the doorman, he raised a hand, fingers moving in a slow blur. After awhile, Conley closed his eyes again, falling unconscious. Wordlessly, Alucard stood, walking over to Alexandra.

"What did you do, exactly?" she asked softly.

Alucard considered her, expression vacant. "I took away his recollection of ever seeing us, altering his memories." She nodded, and he debated telling her the other thing. Deciding that the truth was best, he added, "And, I took away every memory of you."

She blinked, looking up at him. "Why?"

"Because I'm selfish," he replied readily. It was the best he could give, since he didn't want Conley near her ever again. She didn't need that stress, and this whole thing had caused a rift between himself and her. "I...can erase your memories of him, if you wish."

She remained silent for awhile, taking his offer into consideration. Finally, she said, "No. I'll lose what I've learned from this. Besides, I'm over it." A hand rose to cover her face as exhaustion from the event put a sudden toll on her. "Right now, I just want to leave."

Van smiled, putting a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Let's go then." He looked at Alucard, seeing something in his expression. "I'll go on ahead."

Alex blinked after Van's retreating form, leaving her and Alucard alone, save for an unconscious Conley. There was an awkward silence between them, and she debated leaving. Not sure what to say, she turned towards the doors, but a strange sound caught her attention and she spun back, eyes growing huge at the sight of Alucard bowing low on the floor. It looked even more strange than when he knelt down on one knee. Now his nose practically touched the stone tiles, elbows bent above his head with his hands on either side of him. It was as if he had fallen on his knees in prayer at a Buddhist temple.

"A-Alucard?" she stammered, unable to comprehend this strange behaviour.

"Alexandra," he began, his voice hoarse with regret, "I was a beast yesterday. I will not ask you to forgive me, for I don't deserve it. If you wish, I will never force my presence upon you again."

"You idiot," she said, causing him to lift his head to look at her. "I already know you didn't mean it. You just...scared me was all." Her voice had gone soft, sighing afterwards. "Even if that last comment was very hurtful, I'm..." She swallowed, thinking about it making her teary-eyed, Alucard's own mood becoming miserable. "You know what's weird? Even though I loved Conley, during our relationship and when it ended, I never cried. You'd think that would be a good thing..."

He frowned, pondering over this. "You knew he didn't love you," he realized. "How?"

"Just a feeling I had, but I stayed with him anyway. I guess I was lonely and wanted someone who I thought understood me. In some ways, I suppose I was using him as well, clinging to him like some kind of security blanket. In the end, I really was his whore—"

"No," he said firmly, rising to his feet, expression sincere. "Don't ever believe such nonsense. You're no such thing." He took her hand, lowering his lips to her knuckles, sending a pleasant shiver through her bones. "You're beautiful," he murmured, looking into her eyes.

Heat crawled from her toes to her cheeks and to the tips of her ears, nearly turning to goo from his compliment. There wasn't any music in the other room, and people were clamouring with excitement. Realizing the time, an idea popped into her head and she shook off her embarrassment, putting on an authoritative expression. The vampire's brows rose a little at her sudden change of mood, curious to know as to what she was thinking.

"I'll forgive you, Alucard...on one condition." He cocked one brow, waiting. "Get on your knees and close your eyes."

Though puzzled, he did as she asked. Alex noted once again how tall he was. The top of his head still reached the bottom of her chin. In the background, she heard the countdown, the girl waiting until it reached a loud applause and dozens of cheers. Smiling, she cupped both sides of Alucard's face and leaned down. Surprised to suddenly feel her lips on him, he opened his eyes, his beloved kissing the corner of his mouth. It wasn't the kind of kiss he hoped for, but the fact she initiated this tiny teaser caused him to smile, his hopes being rekindled by her token of affection.

Standing straight again, she smiled down at him with warmth. "Happy New Year."

Alucard grinned. "And a happy New Year to you, my dear Alexandra." Meanwhile, Van waited outside in the cold, watching as fireworks lit up the night sky, feeling everything had finally been worked out between those two, the young vampire smiling to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Longest chapter EVER. This is about 2-3 chapters in one. It's over 12,000 words, and I try to make each chapter around 4000-5000. I will admit that Alucard is a little bit out-of-character in this chapter, but in my defence, he's miserable over what he did to Alex last chapter, and she has that effect on him. Since that particular crisis is over, we'll never see Conley again. YAY! I was thinking about cutting this chapter in half and then posting it as two chapters instead of one, but I'm lazy. Next chapter might be just as long, but it won't have this soap opera crap in it. I'm all out of drama-juice for awhile. Also! You thought I had forgotten about the stolen lingerie, didn't you?! It _had_ to come up again sometime!

Lately, I've been doing tiny bits of research, like a bit on Romanian folklore, and of course, people involved with Vlad the Impaler. My only source is wikipedia, because I'm a lazy researcher, thus where the whole flashback things are coming from, though occasionally I deviate from facts. Surprisingly, no 15th century memories in this one, but I'll probably try to squeeze another one in next last flashback took place between 1459 and 1460, so Vlad is around 28 to 29 at that time.

Anyway, can't wait to get started on and post chapter 33. I already know how I want to write it. We're getting _back_ into the familiar goriness of Hellsing. But for now, I need sleep. Please leave a review, your thoughts, your questions, and candy. Thanks for reading!


	33. Peaceful Voyage

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

**Peaceful Voyage**

_**Friday Early-Morning, January 2, 2032, Harbour...**_

A yawn rang out as the trio stood in the cold, Alex exhausted, since she had to wake up early so that they could check out and reach the ship on time. She had been boats before, having lived in Gravenhurst, who gave rides on little steam ships as a tourist attraction during warmer seasons, but never had she been on anything bigger than that. She wasn't sure if she'd ever ride anything bigger than a freighter ship. Some of the ship's crew graciously carried their things inside, some of them giving Alex a wink or sidelong glance.

Uncomfortable with the staring, she leaned sideways to whisper to Van, "Why are they looking at me?"

Van didn't look pleased by the obvious behaviour. "They spend days, weeks and months at sea, and a woman is a welcome sight. Be careful when around them, Alex."

"What? Women don't work on ships like these?"

His frown deepened somewhat. "They do, but I don't think there's any on this particular ship."

"Meh, if they try anything, I'll give 'em a piece of my mind...and maybe my boot. Most likely the boot," she amended thoughtfully, the vampires smirking beside her.

They climbed aboard as the ship was getting ready to set sail. As they boarded, they were approached by a burly man sporting a thick and greying brown beard. "Ah, so you showed up, Mr. Drake! These are the companions you spoke of?"

Van stepped forward. "Yes, Captain. The tall one is Bram Bennett, and this is Alex Rows."

The captain stepped forward, taking Alex's hand and shaking it firmly. "Nice to meet you, young miss. If the boys on board give you any trouble, you come straight to me."

She just smiled. "I think I can handle a bunch of seamen." He smiled in return, and turned towards Alucard just as Alex's face changed to that of horrified shock over realization at what she just said.

He either didn't notice it, or was simply ignoring it out of politeness, he held out his hand towards Alucard. "Welcome aboard, Mr. Bennett. I'm David Lamarr."

Though he didn't care for handshakes, Alucard took the man's hand. "How soon til we leave, Mr. Lamarr?"

"About twenty minutes. I'll have someone take you three to your rooms and show you around the ship." He turned, barking out, "Oi! Shamus!"

"What?!" answered a man from an upper deck.

"What do you mean, what?! Get your ass down here! We've got guests!"

A young man came down a set of stairs, skipping the last few in a small jump. He stood tall, his height at Van's level, with slightly tanned skin and bright brown eyes, a small gold hoop in his left ear. Like everyone else, he wore some winter gear and a hat over his sandy blonde hair. Spotting Alex, he gasped before grinning, running up to Lamarr's side. As if half-expecting it, Lamarr rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What's up, Cap?" he asked, smiling boyishly.

With a sigh, Lamarr introduced them, "This is Van Drake, Bram Bennett, and Alex Rows. I want you to show them where they'll be sleeping, and then take 'em around. And—" he began, raising an authoritative finger, nearly shoving it up Shamus' nose while giving him the hairy eyeball, and a black card key, "—no flirting!"

The young man raised his hands in defence, smiling innocently. "Oh, c'mon. I'm not like that!" Before Lamarr could say anything else, Shamus dodged him, walking past the trio. "Follow me!" he instructed cheerfully, Alex and Van blinking after him while the three did follow.

It took a couple minutes before they reached the residential area where every crew member had their own quarters. Coming up at the end of a hall, Shamus turned to one door, sliding the card key through the lock's reader before stepping through. Alex stepped inside with him, spotting a comfortable looking twin-sized bed in the corner, a porthole for a window beside it, a nightstand beside that, and a small flat screen TV bolted on the wall in front of the bed. Under that TV, there was a desk folded onto the wall which one could pull down. Next to the door, there was a smaller room that housed a shower stall, a toilet, and a sink, a mirror medicine cabinet hung over it.

"This is pretty much what all the rooms look like," Shamus explained before stepping out, pointing to the door across from the first, and the door on the first's left side. "Those are the other two rooms available. I'll let you three decide the which rooms you want while I got help out the rest of these idiots on board. You three make yourselves comfy. I'll be back to show you guys around. Oh, and the card keys for your rooms is in the top drawer of your end tables. Don't lose 'em." And opening the other two doors, he soon left.

Van turned to Alex. "Why don't you take the first one he opened so that you can be between Alucard and I. I'll take the room across from you."

The Count grinned. It'll be easy to slip into Alexandra's with only a wall to separate them. "How cozy."

Alex looked up at Alucard, her voice hushed, "It'll be a problem if somebody sees your box."

"They won't," he reassured. "I can slip it under the bed for the time being."

Half an hour passed before Shamus returned, knocking on all three doors in succession. As they emerged, he said, "Alright, we're on our way to England, so I'll take you all on that tour now." The trio following after him, the first room he brought them to was a mess hall, which contained a large circular table with rotating chairs bolted to the floor. "This is where we drink coffee, tell dirty jokes, and choke on each other's cooking. The adjoining room is a kitchen, where we attempt to concoct our dastardly plans of trying to food poison one another."

Van didn't seem the least bit amused, but Alucard and Alex took the crewman's jokes in stride, both grinning. After they were shown the full sized kitchen, where almost every dish was made of plastic, they were taken to a small recreational room, which had a pool table, a wall of books, a large TV with a few game systems, shelves filled with games and movies, and of course, a few couches with large coffee tables. There was also a couple of computers along one wall, and Alex looked overjoyed, very happy that she wouldn't be bored after all.

"Oh my god! I thought I was going to laze around all day from boredom!" She spun towards Shamus. "Do you guys get internet?"

"Yep, straight from the satellites." He crossed his arms, angling his head as he considered her. "Y'know, you kind of remind me of this girl I knew a little while back. Do you have a sister?"

Alex blinked. "No. Only child."

"Oh, it's just that you somewhat look like her, except her eyes were blue. Not that your brown eyes are any less pretty," he amended, grinning flirtatiously. Feeling a chill down his back, he straightened up, glancing at Alucard, who just stood near the doorway, smiling innocently. Nervously, he coughed. "Well, um, let's move on then!"

Marching out like a tiny parade, he soon brought them to a room for exercise, equipped with workout equipment, a punching bag, and weights. Alex realized it had been two weeks since she last trained, and was sure that when she got back to Hellsing, she'd be feeling the strain of her training all over again. Taking note catch up on her exercise this week, she continued to follow after Shamus as he showed them around the ship, introducing them to some of the crew members they passed until they were finally on the main deck, being the bridge. Alex stared at the complicated controls, getting a headache looking at all the buttons, switches, levers, and even the steering wheel.

Lamarr turned around as they entered. "Ah, finished the tour Shamus?"

"Yep. Just thought I'd save the bridge for last."

"Very good. So," he began, regarding the trio, "how do you like it?"

Van could have said it was adequate, but seeing the excited look on Alex's face, he digressed. "It's a lovely ship." Either way, being stuck on a boat for a week was a vampire's worst nightmare. "Is there anything we can do to assist you during the journey."

The captain rocked on his feet, hands in his pockets. "Oh, I don't know. What can you do?"

"I'm quite adept with machines," offered the young vampire.

"Ha!" Lamarr barked. "Hear that, Shamus? Looks like you've got somebody to talk shop with!"

Shamus turned his head to look Van over. "I don't know, Cap, a passenger?"

"Ah, shut up. He can at least make your job easier a bit by helping with the maintenance." Shamus shrugged, Van smiling with some empathy. He knew too well of the protective nature one had of their work. Lamarr turned to Alucard. "And what about you?"

Alucard just stared back at the seaman, debating his options. Before he could come up with something, Alex pitched in, catching Lamarr's attention, "We can do kitchen duty!"

Van and Alucard stared at her in small shock. Alucard? Kitchen duty? The Dracul grinned as he pictured the Count in a chef hat and apron that said _Kiss the Cook_. His hand slapped over his mouth, trying not to laugh, a snicker coming out. He tried biting his tongue, and the inside of his cheek, distracting him long enough for the humour to pass, and he stood up straight, a partially restrained smile visible on his lips. He nearly lost it when Alucard seemed to glare at him.

Lamarr arched a brow at the vampires before regarding Alex. "Oh, you sure about that? It's a lot of dishes in one day, and even if you're cooking one meal a day, it's a lot of mouths to feed."

"What meal?"

"Dinner."

"Fine."

"You two can cook?"

"I'm just making him dry the dishes and put them away. Otherwise, my awesome can take care of the rest. And he'll be my food poison tester."

Her face was completely deadpan, and Lamarr sent Shamus a fleeting glance. "I see that kid gave you a most interesting tour."

Alex grinned. "I knew he was joking."

Shamus turned his head again with his own grin of triumph. "See, Cap?! At least somebody knows how to take a joke!" After a moment, he added hopefully, "I like her. Can we keep her?"

"Oh, shut up!"

Later, as the trio walked down to the lower decks, Van grinned. "I can't believe you actually volunteered Alucard for kitchen duty."

The girl smiled a little proudly. "Hey, he can't sit around doing nothing. People are actually going to think he's a vampire. Besides, he's helped me in a kitchen before."

This shocked the Dracul, turning his head towards her. "Say again? When did this happen?"

"It was while I was packing things in my apartment. He took the dishes off the higher shelves for me," she explained, recalling that day with clarity. The vampire had snuck up behind her, having made her uncomfortable at the time. "You don't mind, do you?" she asked, looking at Alucard.

He shrugged. "It's fine." Even if it demeaned him a little, it would give him ample time to spend with Alexandra.

* * *

_**Friday Morning, January 2, 2032, Ship—Day 1...**_

Since everything had quieted down, the two vampires went into their rooms—the girl assumed they were going to sleep—while Alex decided to go to the rec room. A few crew members were playing video games while a couple played some pool. They acknowledged her with polite nods before going back to what they were doing. Sitting at a computer, she signed onto the internet, checking her usual sites and then catching up on her subscriptions. After an hour of that, she went to a search engine, typing in _vampire_. Naturally, because it was such an expansive subject, there were plenty of good results, and she sighed at whatever she read. Maybe she should keep a notebook of fact versus fiction. Christ, if there was a subject in college that was dedicated to vampires, she'd probably be at the top of the class with the amount of research she did on the subject.

Having her fill of the theories on the undead, she stared blankly at the screen before going back to the search engine to look for _Romanian history_. Again, plenty of content, and her head began to spin just staring at it. Eventually she decided that it was too overwhelming and narrowed it down to _Romanian folklore_. It narrowed it down considerably, looking at the various traditions of such a proud country that bore proud people. She looked at the list of characters in myths and fairy tales, a few catching her attention.

"Find something interesting, my dear?"

Startled by the sudden interruption, she spun around in her chair. "Christ Al—Bram, don't _do_ that!" He smiled, taking a seat, getting in his usual comfortable position that was so Alucard. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I took a short nap. I'm more interested in what you're up to."

Realizing what was on the screen, she suddenly felt embarrassed, pursing her lips as she turned back to the screen. "Oh, I was just curious about your country, that's all. It's a lot of a history to take in," she admitted.

The vampire angled his head some. "Yes. I suppose it doesn't help that it also conjoins with Hungary and Turkey. If you're so curious, then you can simply ask me. I'm more than happy to educate you on the history."

"I'm just looking at traditions and folklore right now," she said, going to a different tab. "Fat...frumos. Did I say that right?"

"_F__ă__t-Frumos,_" he corrected, putting more emphasis on the U, grinning a little. "So, even you are interested in _Prince Charming_."

The accent he used to pronounce it had her staring at him for a moment before realizing what he said, shrugging. "Meh, probably just a pretty boy who's full of himself after beating the zchmoo so many times."

He blinked behind his shades. "The _what_?"

"The _zchmoo_?" There was a pause. "I said it wrong, didn't I?"

He chuckled before moving his chair closer to have a look at the word she was referring to, the girl pointing at it. "Ah, yes, the _Zmeu_."

"Yeah, zchmoo."

He nearly laughed. "No, no. It's _zh-may-ew_."

After sounding it out in her head, she said, "_Zmeu?_"

He grinned. "Well done. Now, what about it?"

"Now that's confusing," she commented. "I'm not sure if it's one creature, or many. This entry seems to indicate both." Then she began to read some of the content, "_The Zmeu is a creature that is featured frequently in Romanian fairy tales, usually with the intention to kidnap maidens and then marry them. Almost always, it is defeated by a prince or a knight-errant (usually by F__ă__t-Frumos, the Romanian version of 'Prince Charming'). The Zmeu has many forms, indicating it can shape-shift, it's main appearance that of a..._" There was a pause.

"_Bah-lah-ur,_" he offered.

"_B__ă__laur,_" she repeated, continuing on, "_a dragon with multiple heads, or more naturally, a humanoid dragon. Other powers consist of the ability to fly, spit fire, and it has supernatural strength. Occasionally, the Zmeu is depicted with having a jewel in the middle of its forehead, and it's behaviour is compared to that of ogres. It is also known to reside in the underworld._" She sighed, leaning back. "Y'know, I think this guy just wants to get laid."

Alucard chuckled, loving how her mind worked. "Maybe." She was so close, that he couldn't help but take a whiff of her hair.

"If you think about it though, it kind of reminds me of vampires."

Curious, he angled his head. "How so?"

"Well, it has supernatural strength."

"So do werewolves," he pointed out. "As do many demons."

"Okay, but he can shape-shift. How many supernatural creatures can do that?"

"That would be restricted to very powerful vampires, and certain demons, yes."

"Well, in a way, aren't vampires a type of demon?" she asked. When he said nothing, she amended, "I wasn't trying to imply that they were evil."

He shook his head. "No, I was just thinking how strangely logical you can be." It did bring him back to that time Gabriel had introduced himself, asking Integra that peculiar question about vampires actually being blessed creatures, not damned.

"I'm not sure if you're complimenting me or not," she confessed, staring at him. "You've got a weird look on your face."

He smiled. "Unfailingly kind, as always."

"Now I _know_ that was sarcasm!" Turning back to the screen, she clicked out of that tab, going to a list of rituals. "How do you say this?"

Looking to where her finger indicated once more, he pronounced, "_Dragobete._"

She didn't know why, but she found his Romanian accent...sexy. Slightly flustered by this revelation, she distracted herself by asking, "What's that?"

He smiled charmingly. "It's a holiday that celebrates the coming of spring, named after the son of _Baba Dochia_. Against his mother's will, he married, and Dochia sends the woman away to do some sort of impossible task but the wife is given divine help, returning to Dochia with the completed task, making her mother-in-law believe that spring has come. She travels to the mountains and freezes to death after shedding her twelve fur pelts. There's variations to the story."

Alex stared at him for the longest time. "Pleasant woman," she said dryly, making Alucard grin. "But what do you do on that holiday?"

"It's also known as _the day when the birds are betrothed_." At her blank look, he added, "It's basically a different version of Valentine's Day. However, nowadays, even Romania celebrates both."

"Isn't that redundant?"

He chuckled. "Perhaps." The vampire tilted his head again as he regarded her. "Perhaps I can demonstrate the differences. It occurs on the twenty-fourth of February."

Alex didn't say anything, not sure how to respond to that. Still, at least he was giving her fair warning before he surprised her with whatever he was now planning. Rather than linger on the embarrassing subject, she continued with her research, asking Alucard now and then how to pronounce something. Sometimes it was because she actually had no idea, other times it was because she was indulging in the sound of his native accent, and sometimes it was for both reasons. Whenever he spoke in Romanian, his voice seemed to naturally deepen, making it sound more powerful than the sultry tone he always had, which was already deep, powerful, and sexy. For the rest of the time, she found it difficult to hide her enjoyment from the sound of his voice.

* * *

_**Friday Afternoon, January 2, 2032, Ship—Day 1...**_

Alucard had left sometime around noon to actually go to sleep until the evening. Once Alex was satisfied with her research for the day, she went for a workout. Nobody seemed to be there, so she was pretty content for the time alone. For two hours, she used all the equipment until her muscles burned, her body aching by the time she was done. She sat on the leg press, panting some, her face flushed. All that was missing from her training was sparring and marksmanship. Unfortunately, she couldn't do either of those. There wasn't sufficient room to have a proper spar, and guns on a ship was a bad idea.

The girl left for her room to shower and change, muscles soothed to a dull pain. It'd be worse the next day, she realized, groaning to herself in a small whine. Once she was dried and dressed, she headed for the mess hall and kitchen, seeing Shamus there with a few of the shipmates, drinking tea. Funny, he struck her as a coffee sort of guy. Spotting her, he grinned, putting his cup down and standing up to greet her.

"Hello there!"

"Hey. I forgot to ask when you guys usually have dinner."

He shrugged. "Usually it's not until around eight, but there's no fixed time. So, what are you going to make us?"

"I don't know. Depends on what you have in stock."

"Well, I'll show you the big freezer we have. We've got lots of ingredients." Walking with her into the kitchen, he waltzed up to a large freezer door, bringing down the lever and pulling it open, the chilled air coming out. "It's pretty cold now, but it's a welcome feeling when slaving over a stove for awhile. We've got steaks, chickens, pork chops, sausages, ice cream, popsicles, frozen vegetables, cakes, and so on. Any frozen goods are in here. Everything else is in the fridge, or the big pantry."

She nodded. "Alright. Thanks."

"If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Not often we get guests on board, so a fresh face is always welcome, especially a pretty lady." Alex almost gushed. Almost. Shamus closed the door before leaning on it, smiling warmly. "Just out of curiosity, are you involved with anybody?"

She blinked, then sighed, slightly amused as a soft smile graced her features. Van was right. She opened her mouth to respond, but paused, not really knowing the answer. "I'm... It's complicated right now."

"Ooh, one of those, huh?" He sighed in defeat. "Too bad. Well, I know where to draw the line, so you don't have to worry about me pursuing you."

She made a face, not sure how to respond to that. "Thanks?"

He grinned. "You're welcome. I hope you and him—or her—work it out." Alex watched him leave, smiling to herself as she went to work, gathering all the necessary stuff for dinner.

* * *

_**Friday Evening, January 2, 2032, Ship—Day 1...**_

Alex had to ask how many were on board altogether before she could get around to cooking, and it didn't take as long as she had expected. She imagined it would have taken her a couple of hours, but it only took half of that. By the time she was done, she put everything together in their own separate plate or container, grabbing a stack of plates and a bunch of cutlery before placing everything on the table. As someone had instructed her earlier, she pressed a button on the ship's intercom, calling everyone to dinner. Exhausted, she went into the kitchen to cool off in the freezer for a minute, then head back out. Much to her surprise, Alucard was in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey," she acknowledged. "Nice sleep?"

"It was adequate. You've been busy."

She shrugged. "It wasn't that bad. Just a lot of dishes to wash afterwards."

Alucard said nothing, and Alex turned as a few people began to come into the mess hall. The girl left the vampire alone in the kitchen as most of the crew sat around the table. During dinner, they chattered amongst themselves, cracking dirty jokes and telling stories while Alex ate her own food. Van wasn't present, which Alex understood, but it didn't seem like Alucard had left the kitchen at all. Even the captain wasn't present. Maybe he was keeping the ship on course or something. Still, ships had auto-pilot.

"Hey, miss, how did you cook these pork chops. They're nice and juicy," one asked her.

"I cooked them straight from frozen," she explained. "Most make the mistake of thawing meat. That just increases risk of food poisoning. Besides, I hate waiting for it to defrost."

Shamus looked around curiously. "Hm, where's your buddies?"

"Uh," she said, lost for words. "Well, they already ate." There, that would do. Finishing up, she stood, gathering all the plates and going into the kitchen. She blinked upon seeing that all the pots and pans were already washed, dried, and put away in the racks, the counter and stove top clean. "No way."

"I'm more than capable of handling kitchen duty, my dear," Alucard said from behind her, his voice smooth as ever. Before she knew it, he had taken away the dishes from her, throwing them in the sink after clearing off the bones. "You've been working hard all day."

"I just...I just thought. Oh man..." She deflated, feeling foolish while Alucard grinned at her. "Wait, _I_ will at least do the plates and stuff! Shoo!" The girl pushed him aside, sticking her hands in the sink and began washing the plates. "I've got my pride, you know."

Alucard smirked. "Such pride is to be rewarded."

Standing behind her, he trapped her with his arms on either side of her, hands on the edge of the counter. Alex could feel him pressed lightly against her back, leaning his head down as his nose brushed the place behind her ear, evoking a shiver out of her. The girl inhaled sharply as a sudden pain slid across her finger. The vampire froze his movements, seeing her bleeding finger, a cut on the pad of her fingertip.

"Silly girl, there are knives in that water."

Alex pouted, feeling the sting as she retorted, "I knew that! You distracted me!"

"My apologies," he said lightly, grabbing some paper towels and wiping her hand dry as she turned to face him, leaning slightly against the counter as he did. He briefly regarded her, noting her anticipation. "May I?"

With a swallow, she nodded. Smiling, he brought the finger to his mouth, tasting the blood on his tongue. Nearly groaning at the taste of it, he closed his eyes. Soon his lips closed over her finger, savouring her flavour. Each time he did this, his blood sang as hers mingled with it. Perhaps her blood was slowly changing him with each intake. However, that was not all her blood was doing to him. Every time, it induced a physical response, and it was getting more difficult to resist. As the girl shivered from his gentle suckling, he opened his eyes, seeing that her pupils were slightly dilated, watching his mouth. Deliberately, he slipped her finger out of his mouth slowly, a quiet breath escaping her.

Leaning toward her ear, he whispered huskily, "I'll do the washing from now on." After a moment, she nodded, wordlessly grabbing the drying cloth, her face bright red.

Later, Alex went to her room after snatching a book or two from the rec room, reading in her bed, the sound of the ocean waves outside her window actually quite relaxing. Oddly enough, they were smutty novels, and she instantly found herself engrossed in one of them, as it was about pirates. Well, that explained what it was doing in their book collection. Beside her on the nightstand, the box with the glass encased rose stood open, glinting softly under orange light of the lamp.

Meanwhile, Van sat in the darkness of Alucard's room. The young vampire stood against the wall, arms crossed somewhat as he held up the photo of Alex, flipping it around to read the note. Alucard lied on the bed, fingers entwined on his stomach as he sat against the wall. A couple nights ago, when he had erased Conley's memories, the vampire made a quick trip to the apartment—the whereabouts of which he had extracted from the boy's memories—to take the photo. It was for two reasons. One, Conley's memories might have returned upon seeing it again. And two, it was evidence.

"You said you first spotted this in Andrews' memories?" The Count grunted his affirmation, eyes closed, glasses on the table. Van frowned. "And you believe Gabriel sent this?"

"You doubt me, Bat Boy?"

"It's not that, it's just I don't see the point as to why he would send this to him, a human of all people."

"Who cares about the point?" Alucard opened his eyes, training crimson pools upon the hunter. "Whatever he was trying to do, it obviously didn't go as he planned. The only thing that concerns me is when the photo was taken."

Van stared at the photo. "It looks like the time we just checked into the hotel." The Count watched him, and the Dracul added, "Which means that his follower, or followers, were close by, watching."

"They weren't watching. Distracted or not, I would have been able to tell if there was someone around." Even as he said that, Van looked doubtful. "What is it?"

"Those suits, even with our third-eyes, we couldn't tell where they were."

"We could still sense them," he pointed out. "The problem was pinpointing their exact location."

"True, but still, I can't help but worry. I feel like this one photo was a key to something more elaborate than simply tearing you and Alex apart." Alucard said nothing, so Van sighed. "I've got work to do, so I'll be in my room if you need me. Goodnight."

Alucard watched the young vampire leave, the door locking shut behind him as it was closed. Many moments passed as he pondered to himself in the dark. Bored, he phased through the wall, gliding to his feet and twisting around to face the whole of Alexandra's room. The girl lied on the bed, reading a novel. Without her notice, he stepped forward, his added weight on the bed finally catching her attention. Looking up, Alex wasn't surprised to see that it was Alucard, sending him a reprimanding look.

"You're supposed to knock before entering, jackass."

Alucard noted the rose on the end table, smiling a little before it widened into that devilish smirk as he looked at her. "I was just wondering what you were up to, since I could sense you weren't sleeping."

Alex's eyes narrowed at him as she considered something. "You _must_ be bored as hell if you're bugging me."

He grinned. "Is it so wrong to enjoy your company?" Alex said nothing to that and his eyes glanced at the book. "What are you reading?" The second he asked, her whole face turned pink. Fascinated by her shift in mood, realization caused his lips to curl back and upwards, baring his teeth. "_Oh_," he crooned. "The little things I learn each day."

She panicked. "What? I'm just reading a book on adventure, that's all!"

"You're adorable when you lie," he commented, moving closer. Before she could get away with it, his hand shot out, snatching the book, the girl lunging out of her blankets to try and take it back. He laughed as he held the book out of her reach.

"Give it back!" she demanded.

"I think not," he replied back teasingly.

The further he lifted the book away, the more she climbed onto his lap. In one quick movement, he had her pinned underneath him on the bed, hands held above her head, legs holding her own down. The hand that held the book came closer to his face as she struggled beneath him, reading a few pages with a deadpan expression. Alex stopped long enough to watch his expression change to that of unholy delight, causing her embarrassment to increase tenfold!

"Oh, ho, ho!" he laughed, as if he had just come across a hidden stash of candy. "What an interesting read you have here."

"I will hit you!" she promised.

To incite her further, he read aloud, "_The captain of the ship approached the young maiden, his dark eyes shamelessly roving over her body, the dress sticking to her curves, soaked to the bone. What a fine lass, he thought as he pictured the woman writhing under him, panting and screaming in ecstasy._"

Before he could read on, one of her legs got loose, and she managed to use it to flip them over, causing him to release her wrists. Now free, she smacked the book out of his hand, which fell to the floor, and she moved to go grab it, but he suddenly had his hands on her waist, firmly holding her in place. Looking at their current position, Alex squeaked, face going red. The girl sat, straddled on his stomach, and Alucard lied there, smirking up at her.

"Uh," she said dumbly. What now?

This position opened up many possibilities, but Alucard's mind could only focus on one. His face softened as the image formed, and he nearly growled with that growing lust. His fingers pressed lightly into her for a few seconds as everything in him shouted to take her. No, not yet. Instead of doing what his body wanted, a hand reached up to brush the hair out of her face. Alex relaxed at the sweet gesture, closing her eyes. She allowed him to pull her down, lying next to him on the bed while they faced one another. Yes, everything was back to normal between them, she decided, smiling to herself as she curled into his chest. Alucard glanced up at the wall lamp, the light switch flicking off, submerging them both in darkness, except for the bit of moonlight shining through the window.

* * *

**A/N:** For those of you who don't know or haven't read my Rhapsody of Chaos fanfic, Shamus is a guest character, another original character of mine. The girl he refers to is my main heroine OC, Riley, from the RoC story. He'll likely make more references to it throughout this arc. That's right! It's gonna be an arc! After writing down the plot for their time on the ship, I realized how freaking long it was, so I ended this already long chapter here. Probably going to be at least another two or three chapters. Also, I too, had been pronouncing Zmeu as zchmoo before I looked up how the hell to pronounce it properly. Still, wouldn't _you_ pronounce things incorrectly on purpose just to hear Alucard's sexy Romanian accent? Out of all those who played Dracula, Crispin Freeman undoubtedly the best. He even says that Alucard's sexy!

Anyway, might be awhile before I post the next chapter. I'll be busy the next few days. I keep putting something off simply because I don't want to do it. Believe me, I just want to write right now. So until next chapter, please leave a review, your thoughts, any questions, and luck, because dammit, I'm going to need it. Anyway, goodnight. Thanks for reading, following and favouriting!


	34. Dark Whispers

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

**Dark Whispers**

_For as long as Vlad could remember, there has been war, tearing apart the people of each country. With war, came betrayal and self-gain. As he knelt before a stone cross in his own chapel, he reminisced his last thirty years. There were many reasons why he fought. It was for God, his land, his people, his honour, but most of all, it was for his family. He recalled a conversation he had with his wife at one point, asking why she never bore a symbol. Her only response was that symbols were not required to believe in a higher being. It was the same as not needing a ring to prove that you love someone._

_The prince stared at the intricate ring on his left hand. Even if he agreed with her, he felt he needed to show the world how much it meant to him, both his faith, and his love. Between him and his loving wife, they had produced a fine son, and in time, Vlad would teach him everything he knew. His armour clinked, a dark silver over black garments, a large cloak draping over his shoulders and arms, billowing around him as he rose to his feet. Azure eyes looked up at the cross, the sun of dusk shining through the stain glass window behind it, his own silver cross shining, dangling over his torso._

_Taking his gauntlets and slipping them on, he removed his sword from the crack in the floor, turning towards the chapel doors where his countrymen waited outside. In the distance was his fortress and home. From here, he could see the tower where his wife and child were. A different war was coming, and it required his full attention. He stood before his followers and army, a fierce expression on his face._

_Vlad looked upon the soldiers, speaking aloud in a booming voice of steel resolve, "Fight! Every one of you...fight for Our Lord!" Eyes rose to meet their prince, his cape and hair flying around him. "He does not help those who ask for it. He does not save those who ask for mercy. It is not prayers they send Him...merely asking for more from our already generous God." His face sobered, turning to that of disgust for the ones he spoke of. "It is fine if they die. To fight is to pray." Hands rose, as if to embrace his army. "If your prayers are enough to amaze Him...God will descend. Jerusalem will descend!" He watched as his words began to inspire the men, growing restless with joy. "Tearing, destroying, breaking, dissolving... At the end of prayers upon prayers and even more prayers, upon my inferior self—upon our pitiful selves...God will descend from his throne in Heaven."_

_There were cheers. The shouting was so loud, ringing in his ears. Before he had come to give his respect to God, he had left behind a wife with tears in her eyes, their son just as upset. Still, she gave him her love, telling him to fight and be victorious. And with her blessing, he shall. Following the end of this campaign, he would come home to his beloved family. With God as his witness, he would._

* * *

_**Saturday Early-Morning, January 3, 2032, Ship—Day 2...**_

Scarlet eyes opened in the dim blue of the Alexandra's room. Alucard was silent, lying in that bed with a young girl half-sprawled over him. Looking down, he noted with amusement that she had drooled a little on his shirt. Alexandra really was the most interesting creature to watch, whether she be awake or sleeping. What was that term humans used? _Tons of fun? _Comparing Alexandra to how her incarnation used to act like, they were completely different. Katarina had been soft spoken and feminine, but now her reborn self was an outspoken tomboy who rarely indulged in supposed girlish habits.

Bare fingers combed back her hair, the movement causing her to wake a little. Opening her eyes, Alex looked up at him sleepily, not the least bit surprised that he was there, having grown used to his presence. "Mm, good morning," she mumbled, resting her chin on his chest.

He smiled. "Good morning."

"What time is it?" she asked, eyelids drooping closed again.

"It's still early. Plenty of time left for sleep."

Seemingly happy with that, Alex turned her head over again as his fingers stroked her spine lightly, making her sigh. They were quiet for awhile, and Alucard thought she had gone back to sleep. Truth was, she was just lying there relaxing with her eyes closed. The coolness of his body felt nice, and she felt like a cat being petted, nearly purring. After the whole Conley episode, she finally let go of her past and was able to enjoy moments like these without getting distracted. Opening her eyes, she stared at the white shirt covering his torso, briefly wondering what he looked like without one. Being Vlad the Impaler, a warring prince, she imagined he looked quite fit. _Făt-Frumos_... Well, Alucard was a different kind of prince altogether.

"Alucard?"

"Hm?"

"How do you say _Prince of Darkness_ in Romanian?"

He arched a brow, but said in that accent she was beginning to grow fond of, "_Satana._"

Well, that was easy for her to remember. "_Satana,_" she repeated with some affection, surprising the vampire a little. "What about your birthplace?"

He leaned his head back, barely remembering the place. "Ah yes, _Sighi__ș__oara_." Looking down at her, he asked, "Why are you so curious about these little words and how to pronounce them?"

Realizing she had been caught, she looked up at him, grinning a little with some shame. "I can't help it. You've got a killer accent." His brows rose a little, then he grinned. "I find it...uh..."

"Yes?" he urged with a purr. "You can say it, my dear. I won't judge."

On a gulp, she managed, "Sexy."

"Really?" he said, amused by her admission. "If that's the case..."

Alex squeaked as he suddenly changed positions, putting the girl on her back like last night while he hovered over her, hands pressed into the bed on either side of her to keep his weight off her as his knees rested next to her hips. The vampire grinned some more, leaning down to brush his nose along her neck, causing her to involuntarily expose it further. Taking advantage of it, he kissed under her ear, moving his mouth to the length of her neck, breathing cold mist upon her flesh. The girl squirmed a little beneath him, releasing a breath she had been holding. His right bare hand moved up to cup her left cheek, his fingers touching the silky strands of her hair.

He continued, whispering against her skin with his native accent, husky and laced with obvious lust, "_Perhaps I shall speak this way from now on. It is, after all, most natural to me, my dear princess._"

The young woman shivered, feeling something she hadn't felt in years. Damn! If she wasn't a fan girl for Dracula before, she certainly was now! It was no wonder women found him irresistible! The Count continued his gentle ministrations, smiling to himself against her throat, nipping at her teasingly. She jerked a little, and he chuckled softly as her hands shot to the shirt on his chest, gripping the fabric. Keeping in mind that she is human, Alucard licked at her throat underneath her jawline, his body responding to her breathing alone. The warmth she held in her body made him want to sink into it. Not just with his fangs, but with something else as well.

"_My beautiful princess..._" he breathed, grazing his fangs against that sweet spot, the teasing scent of her blood coming from beneath that fragile layer.

The feel of his fangs awoke her from that daze, though he never bit her. Releasing his shirt, she rose her hands to dig her fingers in his thick locks, fingers running over his scalp. He paused as a calming sensation took over him, the lustful beast inside being lulled. The vampire sighed, closing his eyes as Alexandra massaged his head. Alex watched him with fascination as he almost purred under her touch. Maybe he was more like a cat than she was. She supposed that when Alucard wasn't acting like an insane vampire, he had the disposition of a strangely peaceful beast.

Alex smiled. "And I thought the king of vampires couldn't be tamed." He opened his eyes lazily. "Didn't think you could look so cute."

"Cute?" he repeated, having dropped the accent, half-dazed before smirking. "A creature like me is not meant to be _cute_."

"Oh, you don't fool me, tough guy," she teased, grinning some, dropping her hands. "Now get off. It's time I got up."

* * *

_**Saturday Afternoon, January 3, 2032, Ship—Day 2...**_

Like the day before, Alex spent the morning doing her research on various things. She didn't know why she was learning about other stuff when she should have been focusing on vampires. Deciding other supernatural creatures were important, she looked up werewolves, witches, demons, and many others. Very few things stuck inside her head. Werewolves could only be killed by silver, and of course, other well known facts about them, like becoming a wolf on the night of a full moon. Witches were a lot more complicated, as there were lots of different practices of witchcraft. Demons...too many to fucking list and remember. Deciding to take a break, she decided to watch the guys on their own breaks taking turns at trying to kick each other's butts in some older fighting game called _Soul Calibur V_.

One of them turned to her, offering his controller. "You want to play a bit?" he asked.

Alex heard some of them snicker quietly, and she smiled, taking the controller. The _gentleman_ stood up for her, giving her his seat, which she took quietly. Looking at her choices, she arched a brow, choosing random since she had never played this particular game before. In the match, her opponent had chosen some guy named _Yoshimitsu_. However, she got stuck with _Astaroth_, groaning at the size of him. Tank characters were such a bitch to control. They were _always_ slow! And as she expected, despite her button mashing, she lost.

"Dammit! Fucking tanks!"

Her opponent grinned with triumph. "Want to try again?"

She smirked, thrilled by the challenge. "Why not?"

* * *

_**Saturday Evening, January 3, 2032, Ship—Day 2...**_

As she had expected, her muscles gave out earlier than the day before, still sore, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. After the workout, she took her shower, and went straight to the kitchens to begin dinner, and again, everyone who showed up enjoyed her cooking. Alucard was there, already having washed the pots and pans by the time she brought the empty plates in, putting away leftovers, or clearing off the bones.

"Where's Van been these last couple of days?" she asked, putting the plates and cutlery in the sink.

"He's been keeping himself busy. Apparently, the Bat Boy and that engineer has been getting along rather famously."

Alex grabbed a cloth to dry the dishes, stacking them up as he put each dish in the rack. "I haven't seen him most of yesterday and all of today. I just hope he isn't neglecting his sleep again."

"It would be wise for him to have a coffin. He'd be able to keep up his strength, even out at sea," he commented thoughtfully.

Shoulder's slumped slightly as she put the cutlery away. "You said before that he might not ever be able to become an elder-class." Alucard paused, looking at her thoughtful expression. "If that's the case, then does that mean that Elijah has got an advantage over him, despite being undead for the same amount of years?"

"Not necessarily," he said. "Though his brother has abilities that surpass Van, it doesn't mean he is an elder-class. From the looks of it, he's still very much a regular-class vampire, nosferatu that are still under the rule of their master." Turning back to the sink, he continued on to say, "Besides, with my blood running through his veins, Van should be more evenly matched against that Elijah."

"I guess so, but...if that's the case, then isn't Laura still technically his master?"

Again, he paused, staring at the swirling suds. "Yes. It's why she played with him so much the last time we met. She didn't believe he had the will to harm her, as she does still have some influence over him. However, she seriously underestimated his defiance, which had gotten her head blown off."

"Wait, then how do you know she's alive?"

"Elijah seemed rather calm, despite his master getting supposedly killed. Also, I can estimate that she may be a few centuries old."

"Not as old as you, though, right?"

"No, not as old as me," he confirmed. Turning his eyes upon the girl, he smiled. "That's enough for this evening. A growing young woman like yourself needs her rest."

"I'm twenty-five," she pointed out, slightly miffed. "I doubt I'm going to grow anymore than I am right now."

"Regardless, straining yourself is unwise if you're training your body. Rest is necessary for healing."

Knowing he was right, she sighed. "Fine, I'll go to bed." Then she held up a finger in warning. "Don't try anything funny!" He grinned, eyes gleaming behind his glasses.

Bidding each other goodnight, she left, waving to the remaining dinner guests as she passed through the mess hall. Five minutes, and she was in her room, taking off her clothes except for her sports bra and shorts. After she had slipped under the covers, she grabbed the pirate smut novel, resuming where she left off. The story had some appeal, but it wasn't all that realistic. Ha! Who was she to define _realistic_? Even the so-called romance seemed rather cliche.

Some called romance novels porn for women, but after last night's and this morning's episodes with Alucard, the smut in the novel seemed to have trouble holding her interest. Pirates were interesting and all, but _vampires_? Dropping the book flat on her chest, she stared at the ceiling, picturing the characters of the book, and replacing the faces. The heroine was obviously Alex, being seduced by the roguish captain, Alucard, in all of his dark glory. After a moment of picturing this, she shook her head, blushing madly at the idea.

A strange sound interrupted her train of thought, turning her brown eyes to the door. Sitting up, she strained her hearing, focusing on the sound. Was that...whispering? It was coming from outside her room, she realized, getting out of bed. Opening the door just enough for her head to poke through, she looked down the hall, dimly lit by the fluorescent bulbs. The moment she stuck her head out, the sound ceased, and she blinked, brows drawing together in confusion.

"Hello?" she called out. "Anybody there?"

There was no answer. Perhaps it was her mind playing tricks on her, she mused. After all, she was actually rather exhausted. After one last look down the corridor, she closed the door, making sure it was locked before going back to bed, slipping under the covers. With a sigh, she reached up, turning off the light and rolling onto her side, facing the rose, smiling to herself. Alex then closed her eyes, briefly wondering if Alucard might slip in to check on her later.

* * *

_**Sunday Morning, January 4, 2032, Ship—Day 3...**_

Just as the sun was beginning to rise, Van let out a sigh, putting down his tools and closing up a steel case. Thankfully, they had some industrial tools on board for metal work, so Van had asked Shamus if he could use them. The vampire turned his eyes toward the small window, the waves of the sea being calm. Soon they would be in London, he mused somewhat happily. After today, they would be halfway there. He put aside the case and tools, flipping up the table and clicking it in place so it would out of the way. Putting away his own gear by slipping it under the bed, he then stood, grabbing the card key and leaving his room.

The last couple of mornings, he spent his time going down to the lower areas where the machinery was. With today's technology, the design of the ship's inner functions was somewhat archaic, but modified to keep up with other ships. The afternoons, he slept restlessly, slightly uneasy with being on a ship. It's not that he had a fear of ships, but it was because he didn't like the feeling of being trapped, having nowhere to go.

When he got down to the engine room, he first noticed that the usual workers weren't around. Shamus was usually here, as well as a couple of others that worked the night shift. "How odd," he said, looking about the room.

"Good morning, Van," Shamus greeted from behind him.

Turning around, he replied, "Good morning. Where are the other two that are usually here?"

The mechanic grumbled some. "Playing hooky, looks like. They were supposed to be here all night, make sure everything is running smoothly. Those assholes are probably sleeping by now...pricks." Resigned, he shrugged, walking past Van. "Ah well, I'll just tell the Cap they've been slacking. Or tell them that I'll tell him. Maybe they'll think twice about skipping out on the job next time," he declared, the vampire smiling after him, quite amused.

Other than the slacking men, the morning proved to be uneventful. Maintenance in the engine room was also becoming slightly dull, and Van was glad to leave the room, where Shamus felt at home. Heading towards his personal quarters, he stopped suddenly, turning around as he felt a flicker of something nagging at his instincts. Down the corridor lined with pipes, he peered into the darkness, but saw nothing. Whatever that feeling was, it was gone now.

Suddenly, somebody's voice blared out on the intercom, "_Captain, please come down to Gregory's and Hanson's rooms. We have an issue._"

Silver pools narrowed some. Gregory and Hanson were the names of those two other men that were supposed to be in the engine room this morning. Did something happen? Striding towards the cabins, he suddenly had a bad feeling. Sure enough, a few crew members were gathered near a couple of doors. Just as he approached, Lamarr showed up, descending the nearby stairs. Van stood closer, peering inside to find both rooms empty, but looking like there had been a small struggle.

"Okay, what the hell did you interrupt my lunch for, Wilson?" Lamarr demanded, quite irritated.

Wilson just pointed into the rooms. "Gregory and Hanson were supposed to be up top, but they never showed, and I came to kick their asses out of bed. When I got here, their cabin doors were open and this is what I saw."

"They might just be pigs, you dumbass. They could be elsewhere on the ship. Did you think to call them on the intercom?" When Wilson sheepishly shook his head, the captain sighed. "Then do it and stop wasting my time with this nonsense."

"Actually," Van put in, "according to Shamus, they were supposed to be in the engine room by the time either of us got there. Also, I don't recall seeing these doors open when I passed by them this morning."

"Well, there you have it," Lamarr said. "They're playing hooky and don't want to be caught. If any of you guys can find where they're hiding, then give yourselves the day off they wanted to take for themselves." That wasn't what he meant, Van thought as the others grinned some, getting back to work, with that side quest in mind. Seeing the look on the vampire's face, Lamarr smiled, patting him hard on the back. "Don't worry, Mr. Drake. It's not like they suddenly went missing. Sometimes, these goofs pull off some pranks to lighten up the claustrophobic atmosphere, being out at sea and all for days on end."

The small talk had Van sorely reminded of his own predicament. "I suppose..." he replied wryly. "I'm cautious by nature," he admitted. "Comes with my job, I guess."

"What did you say you did again?"

"Security."

"Right, right." He rubbed his neck, cracking it. "Listen, you need to relax. After all, the worst that could happen is that a storm hits us." Lamarr smiled, patting Van on the shoulder. Somehow, the gesture had the opposite effect of being reassuring. For some reason, Van actually felt very strange. "Get some sleep, Mr. Drake. I hear you're a bit of a...night creature."

The comment startled the vampire, but he hid his surprise. "Well, it's because I'm a night person that I'm fit for a job like security."

Lamarr nodded. "Well, have a nice nap, kiddo."

The man removed his hand, and that disconcerting feeling ebbed away, making Van blink. The captain walked away, going up the stairs. Was it just Van's imagination? Looking back at the open rooms, he frowned, noting the way a lot of the clothes and other personal items were scattered across the floor. Eyes narrowing, he spotted a broken picture frame of one of the crewmen with a couple of children, presumably theirs. Messy or not, a father wouldn't leave a picture frame, broken, on the floor. Some would argue that they got drunk and accidentally knocked it over, but the possibility didn't sit well with him.

* * *

_**Sunday Afternoon, January 4, 2032, Ship—Day 3...**_

It was too much. Her muscles were about to give out as Alex nearly dropped to the floor after releasing the chin-up bar. Panting, she sat upon her knees on the mat, sweat dripping from her chin and the tip of her nose, hair slightly damp and sticking to her face. Distractedly, she thought of cutting her hair shorter. As soon as the idea crossed her mind, she instantly crushed it. For some reason, Alucard seemed to like her hair, not that she should allow his preferences interfere with her own, but still. Honestly, it had been years since her hair had ever been longer than past her shoulders. However, letting it grow out would just cause it to be more in the way, especially if she was going to be hunting vampires in the future.

"The future..." she repeated aloud. Being a hunter wouldn't be so bad. Still, she wondered what was to happen once this was all over. "Will it ever be over?" she wondered aloud once more.

Alex heard a metallic flick, turning her attention to the door to find Lamarr standing in the doorway. He smiled, lighting a cigarette before pocketing the zippo lighter. He inhaled, blowing out smoke in a long exhale as his eyes never left the girl. The smell of smoke mixed in with the scent of sweat, and she instantly felt nauseous, but said nothing about it, not wishing to sound rude or anything. It was his ship; he could do whatever he wanted.

"You're really something, Miss Alex," he said, walking deeper into the room. "I wonder if there's someone's ass you plan on kicking."

She smiled a little. "Maybe one or two. Haven't seen you the last couple of nights, Captain."

Lamarr took another drag. "I've been dining earlier because of my...diet." He nodded his head towards the chin-up bar. "Any reason behind the work-out?"

She laughed nervously. "Oh, just keeping in shape and all that. Plus it goes with my job. I'm just a trainee, but eventually I'll be told to do patrols and whatnot." In other words, she might go hunting for vampires and ghouls. "So, I want to get in shape beforehand."

He considered her, putting the cigarette to his mouth again. "You sound as if you're hoping for trouble. Perhaps you're missing some excitement in your life."

Ha! Trouble always finds _her_, not the other way around. As for excitement, she got plenty of it. "Not exactly," she said, getting up and going for the mini-fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. "It's more complicated than that."

"I guess you've already found it," he said as she took a gulp of water. "Do you enjoy it?"

She blinked, turning to face him. "Enjoy what?"

Lamarr smiled mysteriously, watching her. "I mean about facing your fears." Her fingers clasped the bottle more tightly. "What are your fears, Miss?"

"Fears?" she repeated quietly.

He took another drag, and as she stared, transfixed, as the smoke swirled slowly through the air. "People have a natural desire to seek out the exciting and dangerous. Isn't that why you took on such a job?" Alex said nothing. "There are two things everyone has thought about...life and death. The question is what will happen when someone chooses one over the other."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, slightly taken aback by the sudden turn in conversation.

"I'm talking about when someone chooses to live...or die. Naturally, our instinct to survives usually overpowers our desires for death, but the curiosity remains. People who face danger almost everyday are those kind of people. If they don't, they seek it out." She watched the captain, uncomfortable with where this was going. "If there's a fire, people are there. If there's a car accident, people are there. If there's a shooting, again, people are there. If there's a murder...people are there. And do you know what the link is between these incidents?" She said nothing, making him smile as he inhaled more of his cigarette. "People are always watching the scene, but rarely do they help, because in actuality, they don't care about the people who are dead or dying. They're more interested in watching the show."

Where the hell was he going with this? Where did this come from all of a sudden? Alex's eyes narrowed some, brows drawing together. Then again, she hadn't known him long, so she wouldn't know much about him. Still, the topic proved to be off-putting and she had no way of responding to his meanderings. Was this some kind of dark and philosophical side to the captain she was just witnessing now. Perhaps he was just slightly eccentric for a sailor, having been out at sea for too long.

He chuckled, dropping the cigarette prior to crushing it under his boot. Slowly, he walked towards her. "We're easily mystified by death, making us question life. There's a fine line between life and death, and rather than cross the line, we'd rather stand on it." He stopped once he was a couple feet away, looking down at her. "So tell me, Miss Alex, are you the same as those people? Are you curious about the dangers of standing on that line? Is that why you took on...security?"

She took a step back. "I..."

He smiled in a way that didn't suit his face for some reason. "No one can blame you if you do. Everyone has a guilty pleasure. Seeking adventure and death just happen to be the most common."

Alex stared into the man's eyes, a feeling of caution in her gut. Maybe she was just looking too much into his words, comparing it to her own situation. Ever since discovering that vampires were very real, she had been made cruelly aware that monsters existed in the darkest sense of the word. Still, even as she tried to determine the true cause of her uneasiness, she didn't feel any less uncomfortable. Something didn't feel right. The moment she thought that, there was a shift in atmosphere, and Alex looked past Lamarr. Following her gaze, he stared over his shoulder to find Alucard standing there.

There was a cold silence as the vampire watched the captain, and Lamarr smiled, turning back to Alex. "Well, I guess I rambled on a bit there, Miss Alex. Sorry about that!" he said, laughing heartily. "I have a tendency to do that. Years on a canoe like this will do that to you!" He turned to leave. "I've got to get back to the bridge, so have a nice day."

The sailor passed by the silent vampire, barely sparing him a glance as Alucard noticed the man smiling to himself. Behind his purple-blue shades, scarlet pools narrowed, listening to the footsteps that drew away from the room. When he was truly gone, Alucard turned his gaze towards Alex, who looked confused by the whole conversation in general. Having sensed her shift in mood, Alucard had awakened. Though she was in no danger, he felt something odd in the atmosphere of the room she was standing in, but now it was gone. The Count would have to watch that man.

* * *

_**Sunday Evening, January 4, 2032, Ship—Day 3...**_

For once, Van showed up for dinner, but he didn't eat. It was around this time that Alex had found out about the missing shipmates. It was the main topic for dinner conversation as nobody had found them at all. Even with multiple calls through the comm system, they showed no clue that they were around. Throughout supper, Alex sat beside Van, both of them saying nothing. Before, Alucard had asked her what Lamarr had said to her, but she waved it off, saying it wasn't important, and he didn't pry further, even if he was obviously not convinced.

Shamus held a bottle of beer in his hand, frowning some as he pitched into the conversation, "I'm getting sick of this shit. Even the Cap has given up on them. I wouldn't be surprised if they popped out of hiding when we dock and had their asses fired."

Wilson didn't seem so certain. "I don't know, man. Even if they'd rather sit on their asses, they do take their jobs seriously."

Finally, Van spoke, expressionless, "I can see about looking for them myself." Everyone looked at him. "You could say I have a background in private investigation."

Shamus smiled. "Nah, don't worry too much about it, Van, my man. They'll show up eventually. No point in making a big deal out of it."

Van almost rolled his eyes, giving him a sceptical look instead. _Then why do you keep talking about it like we're in some kind of mystery novel?_ "I see." He heard Alex shift beside him, getting up from her chair as she went to gather the plates, but he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let me get it. Why don't you go back to your room and get some rest?"

"Huh? I'm fine," she said.

He smiled. "I insist. I wanted to talk to Bram about something anyway."

"Oh," she said, pursing her lips as she sent him a slightly miffed look, making him smile in that whoops kind of way. "Boys only. I see how it is."

He chuckled. "You need to rest your body. Perhaps if I have time tomorrow, I can help you a bit in the workout room."

Suddenly feeling playful, she clapped her hands together, sending him very excited and puppy-like expression. "Really?! You'd do that, big brother?!"

"Har-har," he said, poking her forehead, making her grin and the others at the table to laugh lightly. "Go to bed, brat." Despite himself, he too smiled.

"Fine, fine. Tell Bram I said goodnight."

Van watched her leave, gathering the dishes afterword, going into the kitchen. The sight of the No-Life King standing at a sink doing dishes was no doubt the weirdest thing he had witnessed in his two-hundred years of life. The hunter found himself just standing there, staring in amazement until Alucard looked over his shoulders. Having learned to drive was one thing, but domestic chores? That was just somehow wrong.

"You have a tendency to surprise me, Alucard. I never thought I'd see the day where you'd be doing dishes." The young man grinned. "I guess Alex really has tamed you in these last couple of months. Or did it only take her a couple of weeks?"

"Careful, _boy_," the Count warned. "I'm Hellsing's trash man for a reason."

Dropping the topic immediately, Van walked up to the older vampire, throwing out the bones. "You've heard about Gregory and Hanson going missing?"

"What about it?"

"Don't you find it odd?" Alucard said nothing. "I walked into their rooms, completely in disarray. To me, it looked more like a struggle than a regular bedroom mess." The Count turned back to the sink, staring at the whirlpool that formed as the water drained. Van sighed. "Maybe I am being paranoid." Alucard said nothing still, but he knew a vampire's instincts were almost never wrong.

Meanwhile, Alex wandered back to her room, her mind stuck on her conversation with Lamarr. Today, he acted so strange. Maybe she should have told Alucard after all. Still, she shouldn't worry too much. It was likely that she was just overly cautious and thinking too much into it. Just before reaching her room, ready to slide the key through the lock's reader, she went completely still from the sound of a whisper in her ear. The girl spun around, but no one was there. What had they said? Was it her name? It was so faint, yet it was so close to her ear, that she felt goosebumps.

_"Alexandra..."_ it called out from down the hall.

Alex stared into the dim corridor, eyes unblinking as she waited for some kind of movement. Something shifted in the distant darkness, and she wondered if it was either of the two crew members that had been deemed missing since this morning. As if compelled, she moved towards it, walking past the open cabins, but stopped when the lights flickered, the girl staring at the failing bulbs. She gasped when she was suddenly put in complete darkness, the only light coming from the top of the stairs behind her. Normally, she didn't fear the dark, but she couldn't help feeling nervous, her breathing much louder to her ears.

"_Alexandra..."_

"Hello?" she called out. "Is somebody there?" Alex waited for a response but got nothing. Swallowing hard, she announced firmly, "If somebody's there and this is a joke, I'm not laughing. So either turn the lights back on, or I'll have to come a kick your ass!"

There was a resounding laughter, the echoes bouncing off the pipes and walls, the sound chilling her blood. Once it died, the lights flickered back on, nearly blinding the girl. However, as her eyes adjusted, she was greeted by the sight of blood on the walls and floors, having been sprayed. Alex gasped, taking a step back, a tiny splashing sound causing her to look down at her feet to see she had stepped in a puddle of blood. Brown pools continued, looking back at the rest of the corridor, finding corpses littered all over the place. Chest constricting, her eyes widened, jaw dropping in a silent scream, breathing hard to the point she was close to hyperventilating.

"S-s...some...somebody...m-make it s-stop!" she pleaded to no one and everyone. Not willing to see it, she closed her eyes.

"Alexandra?" Her eyes shot open at the sound of _his_ voice, looking up to see Alucard looking down at her, an uncharacteristic concern in his features.

"A-Alucard," she breathed out, her body shaking.

Looking around him, she saw that all the blood and corpses were gone. Alucard peered over his shoulder, wondering what had gotten Alexandra so frightened. His eyes narrowed when he saw nothing out of the ordinary, but felt a weight pressed against his front. Looking down, he saw her face buried in his shirt, hands clutching at the fabric. Hands rose to her shoulders, a deep frown on his features. What happened?

"Alucard, I know this is weird, but can you stay with me tonight?" she asked weakly. When he said nothing, puzzled by her sudden request, she quickly added, embarrassed that she allowed her fear to make her ask such a thing, "Sorry, never mind. I just..."

"Alexandra," he said, lifting her chin to look into her eyes, "you only needed to ask. I'll stay." Relief relaxed her shoulders, and he saw the exhaustion in her eyes. "What happened?"

"I...thought I saw something. The lights went off and when they came back on, there was blood everywhere." Alucard's piercing eyes narrowed some. "But I guess I was just seeing things. I'm sorry...I must be more tired than I thought."

"Don't apologize. Here," he said before picking her up, cradling her, to which she didn't argue, resting her head against his shoulder.

As far as Alucard was aware, and according to her file and medical files, there wasn't any history of mental illnesses. So why did she see such a thing? Perhaps they were not as safe on this ship as he had originally thought that they would be. However, even if he tried feeling out for another vampire, he sensed nothing. Bringing her into his own cabin instead of her own, he closed the door, and an hour later, she was asleep next to him on the bed, more peaceful than she was earlier. All night, he watched over her while pondering the events of that day. Later, the Count would have to have a chat with Van about looking into multiple things. For now, he kept Alexandra close to him.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's two chapters out of...er, about 8-ish? For this particular arc anyway. Rewrote the conversation between Alex and Lamarr a few times before I settled on what you read. Things start to pick up in chapter 35 or 36. Getting antsy yet? Muwahahaha! That's about all I've got to say on this chapter.

On a random note, I've been a bit of a PewDiePie fan for a couple of months or so, and I just found out yesterday that he's become the number 1 subscribed channel on YouTube. So, congrats to him. He's so ridiculous that I can't help but smile when I watch his videos. Another unrelated note, I've been watching lots of Family Guy. I'm in the middle of season 4 right now. Stewie is undoubtedly the best character on that show. I prefer evil world domination babies to regular babies funnily enough.

Anyway, please leave a review, your thoughts, and any questions you might have. And, if you're also a PewDiePie fan, feel free to send me a brofist. If you haven't seen his videos, I'd recommend at least looking him up. Bros of the world unite! Thanks for reading, favouriting, and following!


	35. Descent into Madness

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

**Descent into Madness**

_**Monday Morning, January 5, 2032, Ship—Day 4...**_

Why did this sense of dread start now? Van constantly asked himself that, sitting on his bed while his dark forefather leaned against the wall in his cabin. According to the Count, Alex had an _episode_ of sorts last night, and currently she was resting peacefully in the vampire's room. Whatever she saw had her truly shaken up, and by extension, Van could see some worry in Alucard's features. Best poker face or not, the hunter could see it clear as day. Last night, they didn't get to talk much, so it wasn't til now that Alucard retold Captain Lamarr's strange behaviour towards Alex.

"I see," he said after Alucard finished his short explanation, the young vampire leaning on his knees, staring at the floor. "He didn't seem all that concerned about his missing crew members yesterday, either." He sighed, lifting his clasped fingers in front of his face in deep thought. "He gave me a strange vibe when he made contact, but it was very small."

"A vampire's intuition is usually a correct one," Alucard commented simply.

Van looked up at him. He was afraid to ask, but knew they were both thinking about it. "Would it be a bit stretched to assume there may be a vampire on board?"

Alucard's lack of expression didn't change. "It seems unlikely, but at the same time, still possible." He paused. "I say that, but in reality, I haven't gotten a whiff of anything undead on this ship."

"Neither have I," Van admitted, a frown forming. "It's odd though. All these strange occurrences seem to point to a vampire. Crew members disappearing, the captain acting strange, and now Alex's hallucination."

"Was it a hallucination?" Alucard asked, putting it out there, filling the silence with a bad vibe.

The Dracul didn't answer. However, he knew he had to look into this whole thing. Even if it turned out to be nothing, it was better to be safe than sorry. As the discussion ended, Alucard immediately left for his room to check on the girl, who was still napping away on his bed. Kneeling over her, a pale hand went to her cheek, brushing her skin with the backs of his fingers. His touch had her stirring, but his hand did not recoil even as she opened her eyes, staring sleepily at him.

"Hi," she said with a small smile.

"Hello," he replied in kind, a smile of his own. "Did you sleep well, my dear?"

"Mm-hm." Alucard watched as she stretched, then curled up more under the blankets. How he wished to be under them with her. "Sorry about bothering you."

"I told you not to apologize." He hovered over her, even as he sat down from his knelt position. "Are you alright?" After a moment of consideration, she nodded, and he pushed back her bangs with a finger. "Good."

Alex watched him for awhile, then sighed, sitting up. "I better get going."

"You're welcome to stay," he said softly, but firm enough that it didn't sound too much like pleading, but more as a suggestion.

"I'm feeling a lot better, Alucard. It was just a vision I had. I guess being around vampires had an effect on me. It's not the first time I saw things that disturbed me." Alucard stared at her, wondering if she was referring to that time she had been in his chambers listening to the radio. Tossing back the covers, she got out of bed, standing as she combed her hair down with her fingers. "Thank you," she said.

Alucard said nothing as she left. Closing his eyes, his body slipped through the bed like he were a ghost, going into his coffin. Alex headed into her room, changing her clothes and going to the mess hall for breakfast. Though she hated coffee, she thought a cup wouldn't be a bad idea right now, feeling as though sleep wouldn't leave her unless she had that dose of caffeine. Once she arrived, she was surprised to find some of the crew at the table, some of them with darkened expressions.

"'Morning," she greeted with some uncertainty.

Shamus looked up. "Hey, Alex. How are you?"

"Fine, I guess," she lied to some extent. Her experience last night still had her slightly shaken just from remembering it. "What's happening?"

"Huh? Oh, well, we still didn't find Gregory and Hanson. But now a few more guys have gone missing." Alex blinked. More? What the hell was going on? Shamus put on a reassuring face after seeing her anxious expression. "Hey, don't worry. We'll find them. They're just being assholes."

Were they, she wondered. Somehow, Alex didn't believe this was regular at all. Just looking at their faces proved it. After she got her cup of coffee, she left for the rec room for her daily studies, sitting at the computer once more. A couple of hours passed, and with people missing, she found herself alone in the room since anybody who was still around was busy taking up the slack of those who disappeared. Maybe she should tell Van about this whole thing. Too distracted by the recent events, she closed the browser and left the room. Hopefully he wouldn't be too aggravated with her since he was likely sleeping at the moment.

On her way, while pondering over these strange occurrences, something caught her eye as she was passing a corridor. Stopping in mid-step, Alex backtracked, peering down the hall to see the back of Alucard, wearing his normal dark suit and red trench of all things as opposed to his civilian clothing. He was just...standing there. Arching a brow, Alex changed direction, walking up to him, but he started walking away.

"Alucard? Hey, what's happening?"

The vampire looked over his shoulder at her, a slight smile on his face and a strange gleam in his eye. Staring at him, Alex fell silent and Alucard continued onward into the darkness of the ship. Following after him, the sounds of her footsteps echoing loudly in her head. Alucard remained ahead, but never got too far for her to lose him. Louder and louder her footsteps grew, and eventually, boots hitting metal flooring became that of the shifting of pebbles and dirt under her shoes. Darkness turned to fire, banging of pipes became the clashes of swords, and the smell of salt water was replaced by a coppery and deathly odour, permeating the air thickly. Despite all these differences, her industrial environment did not visually change, just the sound of it. It was confusing, but Alex didn't think anything of it. After all, Alucard was with her.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

He looked at her again, that same mysterious smile on his face as he replied in a voice laced with silk, "I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

He turned his face away from her view. "Trust me..."

Deeper and deeper into the bowels they went, those whispers in her head again. It seemed to grow darker with each step, but not once did either of them falter. The longer they went on, the colder she grew, her mind becoming more faded by the minute. As she watched Alucard's back, he stepped through a door, completely consumed by the darkness inside. This gave her pause as she stood before the door, eyes narrowing in an attempt to see inside, but to no avail.

Steeling herself, she stepped over the threshold, the darkness clearing enough for her to see she stood in a place that could have belonged to an abandoned factory, the walls, stairs and metal gratings stained black with very few lights to illuminate the room. Still, those lights couldn't penetrate the abyss in the centre. What was down there? The strange sounds of battle had faded to nothing as well, replaced by an eerie silence. Alucard stood at the edge of a ledge with no railing of any sort. As Alex approached him, he turned to face her, his red eyes glowing brightly in the dark.

"It's down there," he said.

"What is?" she asked in a slight daze.

He smiled. "You'll see."

Before she could respond, he leaped backwards, his trench billowing around him as he descended into the darkness below. Stepping forward, Alex stood on the edge, peering down. As she looked into the abyss, she felt...drawn. If she threw herself over, no doubt Alucard would catch her. The shadows beckoned her, calling her, and like Alucard, asked her to trust the blackness. Though her mind told her to go forward, there was a nagging sense of dread that was barely holding her back. But that haze grew thicker, and she no longer had any doubts, a foot moving forward to step into the darkness.

A growl resounded behind her, making her stop short just as red lines appeared in midair like an invisible paintbrush was creating them. Alex blinked as she snapped out of her trance, and the red cracks formed everywhere as the lines completed a large Hellsing pentagram, descending slowly from the ceiling. She watched in astonishment as the black room seemed to shatter, pieces falling away and turning to ash, disappearing in mid-fall. Looking behind her, she saw a very pissed looking Alucard standing in the doorway. The vampire stepped forward as the black room was revealed to actually be that of a private cargo hold. If this was Alucard, then who was the Alucard she was following.

The Count reached out to grab her chin firmly, resolute eyes staring into her own. As if satisfied, his shoulders relaxed some and he released her, turning his gleaming orbs back to the lower level which used to be an endless pit. During his sleep, he almost missed the subtle hint of power being used on Alexandra. Wordlessly, he stepped over the edge, his red coat floating behind him before he landed like a cat.

"Alucard?"

"Stay there," he instructed firmly, pulling out the Casull.

The magazine was loaded, snapping in place before the slide was pulled back, springing forward again to load the first bullet. The safety was clicked off as his eyes roamed the area, walking forward as he observed the many crates and steel containers. Even as he clicked back the hammer slowly, gun hanging at his side, he couldn't sense a thing. For five minutes, he just stood down there, Alexandra waiting on the upper level for him. Whatever it was, it was gone, much to his annoyance. Restraining another growl, he flipped the safety and clicked the hammer back, putting away the gun as he turning back.

As Alucard jumped back onto the ledge with an impressive leap, Alex stepped back to give him room. "Alucard?" He looked at her uncertain expression. "What the hell just happened?"

Instead of explaining, he urged her towards the door by placing a hand on the small of her back. "Come." Though a little annoyed with his silence on the matter, Alex obeyed, peering over her shoulder at the drastically different room.

* * *

_**Monday Afternoon, January 5, 2032, Ship—Day 4...**_

Making certain that Alexandra stayed in his room, Alucard sought out Van, having roused the young vampire out of his sleep. Even after Van's rude greeting, the Count stepped into the room, explaining what had just happened. Despite Van's initial aggravation, he was all ears and completely awake as he dined on a blood bag. Things were a lot more serious than they thought, the hunter mused. One thing was for certain...he and Alucard were not the only vampires aboard if someone was easily hypnotizing Alex and luring her into secluded areas that should have been secure.

"So much for being safe at sea," he muttered grumpily. Alucard said nothing, so Van settled for a sigh. "How could they have gotten on board without our notice?"

"Much elder vampires are capable of hiding themselves from their own kind if they choose to," the Count put in. "It's only they exercise their abilities that they make themselves known."

"So you're saying that we're dealing with an older vampire."

"Quite possibly. It's only logical since they've hidden themselves this long from the both of us. It was only when they had charmed Alexandra that they revealed their presence. I almost missed it during my sleep because it was so subtle."

"Then, Alex's episode last night..."

A frown formed on the Count's features. "That was them trying to rattle her senses, and weaken her mental guards."

"By increasing her paranoia," Van said quietly. "Well, now that we know there's a vampire on board, then it's possible that they've fed on Gregory and Hanson."

"They're missing more crew members."

The hunter's head shot up. "What?! Since when?"

"This morning. Alexandra explained that she was on her way to tell you about it before she got _sidetracked._ The crew is getting anxious with the sudden disappearances." The vampire grinned. "Looks like they're getting picked off one by one. This sense of dread from them is quite nostalgic."

"This isn't the Demeter, Alucard," said the Dracul. "The circumstances are different and the stakes are much higher."

Alucard chuckled. "I am quite aware of that, Bat Boy. Which is why you will be starting your investigation tonight." The vampire cut off Van before he could reply. "I have to remain with her for the rest of the day and throughout the evening so that nothing _else_ happens."

Van sighed, staring at the wall ahead of him. "I understand. I guess I could start in that room you were in."

"No," Alucard said. "Question the shipmates first, including the captain. If this vampire is as old as we suspect, then you're going to require my company in that room."

"Agreed. After all, you're the first vampire." Alucard said nothing to that, an odd expression on his face. Seeing this puzzled the young hunter. "What troubles you?"

Alucard looked up at him before pushing off the wall. "It's nothing." He turned to the door, leaving.

The sound of running water greeted him upon entering his cabin as well as the smell of generic soap. Remembering that this was around the time Alexandra took her shower, he grinned, getting typical perverted thoughts. Since she was in _his_ shower, not that he used them, he might feel a little justified in taking a peek stealthily. The vampire decided against it, lying on the bed just as he remembered something else. Smirking to himself, he disappeared through the wall, returning a moment later to stand before the door to the small bathroom. Inside, there were small intervals of metal squeaks as the water was turned off. Ten seconds later, the young woman inside cursed loudly, making him chuckle as he knocked lightly on the door.

"What?" came the reply.

"I brought you a towel and clean clothes."

After a moment, the door opened a couple of inches, her hand poking through, which he placed the towel upon. The door swung open after twenty seconds, Alexandra wrapped in a towel that had Alucard looking at the material in approval. The girl blushed under his gaze, edging around him to sit on the bed. The vampire leaned against a wall, crossing his arms and watching her as she squirmed a little, avoiding his eyes.

"So, what did you guys talk about?"

"He's going to be making enquiries and looking around."

She nodded, looking at her lap, her hands playing a little with the terrycloth. "I was hypnotized. I thought I was following you, so I didn't question it. I guess I'm pretty weak."

"Being human doesn't make you weak, Alexandra." She looked up at him, and again, he pushed off the wall, walking over to kneel in front of her, placing his gloved hands over her own. "However, your eyes will only lie to you. The only thing you can trust is your instinct, and this," he said, lightly pointing over her heart. Alex looked down, then back into his softened eyes. "Most vampires underestimate the will of a human, and those who think like a human. It is a human's will that makes them powerful. It is that same will that defeated me over a century ago. That defeat taught me to respect those with such spirit."

Alex watched him. "I don't know if I have that will."

"You do," he reassured her. "After finding out that vampires have the intention to use you to submerge the world in darkness and blood, what did you decide to do?" Alex opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "You made the decision to fight back," he put in, smiling with some pride. "Only days ago, despite knowing who I am and what I am capable of, you stood your ground and challenged me. When I threatened you, you struck me."

"Alucard, that day..."

"No," he cut in firmly. "I don't intend to forget what I did to you." Alex fell silent, frowning sadly. "The point is that I've seen your strength, Alexandra." One hand rose to cup her cheek as he gave her a firm expression. "However, I must ask that you never leave this room without me." Her lips puckered out in annoyance and he nearly smiled. "This is one rule you must obey."

Alex dropped the defiant look, frowning. Technically, he _is_ her superior. "Is that an order, sir?"

He gave her a considering look. "No," he said, standing up. "I'm asking you to exercise caution."

After a moment, she nodded. "Alright. There's one thing though." He arched a brow. "I could use some privacy while I'm changing."

He grinned devilishly. "Well darn, I was hoping you wouldn't catch that."

"Get out, you pervert!" she demanded, pointing at the door. Though she was resolute, there was a barely restrained smile on her lips.

* * *

_**Monday Evening, January 5, 2032, Ship—Day 4...**_

God, he was exhausted. Staying up during the day just made it nearly impossible for Van to stay awake. Yes, because he was a true nosferatu, he could handle being up during the daylight hours, and it was much easier with Alucard's blood in his veins, but it didn't make him any less sleepy. Ever since his talk with the Count, he'd been all over the ship, asking every staff on board a few questions. So far, there was three more missing than the day before, making a total of five. Despite this mystery vampire's stealthy power, they weren't being very subtle with the disappearances.

The most troubling information was about Captain Lamarr. For the last couple of days, he hasn't been seen much, only appearing when called somewhere on the comm system. Van pondered over what Alucard had told him before. For some reason, Lamarr felt the need to seek out Alex. He had cornered her in the exercise room, disturbing her. However, Alex didn't tell Alucard the details of their conversation. Whenever it came to Alex, Alucard—a _man_ with great self control—tended to overreact if something presented itself as a threat. Perhaps if Van asked her, she'd have less of a problem talking about it.

It took him only moments to get to the cabin area, knocking on Alucard's door. "It's Van," he announced, and a few seconds later, Alex opened the door. "Hello, Alex."

"Hey," she greeted. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you what Lamarr said to you yesterday." As he expected, she instantly looked uncomfortable. "Where's Alucard?"

"In his box, sleeping. I'm waking him in an hour before I go make dinner."

"Can I come in then?" Though she hesitated at first, she then stepped aside, closing the door behind him. "I understand that Alucard's protectiveness over you has you feeling less inclined to reveal certain pieces of information that may cause him to...react in an unnecessary way." He turned towards her. "Regardless of that, you need to inform either of us of any suspicious going-ons. It may be important, and perhaps lifesaving. Do you understand?"

After a moment of mulling this over, she sighed. "Yeah, I do. I guess you two suspect Lamarr of being the vampire?"

"Maybe. Or he could be a crazy sailor. Right now, I'm just gathering all the facts. So please, tell me what he said to you."

Both of them sat on the bed, the vampire watching her as she organized her thoughts and reminisced on the conversation while staring at the wall in front of her. "He was talking to me about life and death. Of how people are curious of death, even though their primary instinct is to live." She frowned, brows furrowing. "He was saying something about people wanting to stand on the line between both." She paused. "Now that I think about it, it sounded a lot like vampires. Maybe I'm just comparing the two because of my exposure to the undead."

"It's understandable, but I highly doubt that's the case," he said, a solemn expression on his visage, looking down at the floor, lost in his thoughts as he made the connections.

It was highly probable that Lamarr was indeed a vampire, but he seemed a little old to be a vampire. Most vampires had the appearance of those in their twenties. Alucard being an exception since he was reborn, not made. Though he doesn't know the precise way he became a vampire. The hunter would have to remember to ask him about it one day. Although, Van did know some vampires capable of changing their appearance. If Alucard could do it, why not anyone else. Well, the man died at forty-five according to history, but he didn't look the least bit in his forties.

"I'll have to go into the captain's cabin," he said finally.

"What if Lamarr's there?" she asked.

"I'll deal with it. You just stick close to Alucard."

* * *

_**Tuesday After-Midnight, January 6, 2032, Ship—Day 5...**_

It was pretty quiet on the ship. Half of the crew was already in bed, the rest busying themselves with their jobs. Van had no idea what Alex and Alucard were doing, but he could assume the older vampire was watching the girl sleep like some kind of stalker. Still, it astounded him how different Alucard was now compared to when Van first met him in that terminal. Back then, the Count exuded an underlying and terrifying strength that Van had never felt before with previous vampires. He still radiated with that power, but Van sensed a strange difference. As of the moment, Van had more important things to think about.

Van hadn't the slightest idea where Lamarr was as the young vampire strolled through the ship in dead silence. Honestly, he had no idea where the captain's cabin was precisely. At dinner, he had to ask Shamus—nice fellow—about it. He lied, saying that he wanted to discuss his concerns about the disappearances. Thankfully, the young man bought it, giving Van strange instructions that he could surprisingly follow. Using the directions given to him, he made his way to the cabin's location.

There was a sound just before Van could turn a corner, hiding behind it and peering around by a fraction as he heard a couple of the sailors chuckling to themselves. Last thing he wanted was the employees of this vessel suspecting Van and company of having a hand in the disappearances, so for now, he remained in the dark. Alucard's nickname for him came to mind, an annoyed look on his face. Waiting, he listened in on the conversation.

"Can't believe we've gotta stay up for this shit. I've been working extra since those assholes decided to play hooky for a few days," one said, drinking from a thermo-mug. "As if my hours weren't long enough."

"It's really weird that they'd go missing like that though. You think somebody snuck on board and," the other paused, looking around before doing the kill gesture across his Adam's apple, "took care of them?"

"You stupid? The only people on this boat is us, the crew, and our _guests_. If you ask me, the only ones suspicious are the strangers, especially the big guy. How often do we see him around? The only time we see him is when he's in the kitchen. That guy really keeps to himself."

"So does the other one, but he seems pretty nice, unlike the big guy. What the hell was his name again?"

"I don't remember. Starts with a _B_, I think. Whatever, the point is that he doesn't talk to anybody, except maybe that girl."

The second guy frowned. "He kind of freaks me out a little. Shamus was talking about how he flirted with her and felt this weird chill down his back. Also, he looks weird too. Both of those guys look like goths, but...the classy kind of goth. What do kids call it?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

They rambled on and on, Van's brow twitching. Deciding they were engrossed enough in their own conversation to even notice him, he moved quickly down the opposite hall, a dark blur until he reached the next corner. Again, he wished he had Alucard's power of intangibility. Denying fresh blood directly from the source made it difficult for a vampire to grow. As he continued on quietly, he eventually came to the door where the captain resided. Like any other bedroom, it had a card lock. A hand was placed upon the door, but even as he closed his eyes, he sensed no one inside. Reaching into his coat, he brought out a palm pilot-like device, a card attached to it. Slipping it through the reader, information appeared on the screen, and once it stopped running the hexadecimal coding, he ran the card through the reader again. The light turned green before the door unlocked.

Van slipped inside just as he heard voices closing in, belonging to those guys from moments ago. Closing the door quietly, he observed his surroundings. It was slightly larger than the rest of the cabins he had seen. Like the rest, it had a private bathroom, a bed, a nightstand, and the wall TV. The differences were that it had a wardrobe, a desk with a computer, a filing cabinet, and a bookshelf. On the desk was some kind of HAM radio next to the computer. On the shelves was lots of binders, messily labelled. Under the desk was a blue recycling bin filled with beer cans and liquor bottles. A glass, filled only half an inch with an amber liquid, sat next to the radio, and next to that, a notebook and a thick binder.

Van walked over, not interested in the rest of the room as he looked at the label's on each book. "The ship's log and Lamarr's journal." He picked up the journal, flipping through the pages until he caught sight of a couple of final entries, reading through them.

December 30, 2031:_ Got to meet some fellow who calls himself Van Drake. Apparently he and a couple of his coworkers need to get to England as soon as possible, seeing as how flying back is impossible for a week or two. Nice enough guy, but he gave me this strange feeling. Maybe I'm getting paranoid in my old age. Still, I've never seen anyone as pale as him. Probably all the black he wore. Likely one of those shut-ins who hate going out. Been awhile since I had some guests on board, so it should be fine. Hopefully his friends are not as weird as him._

December 31, 2031: _Almost done unloading the cargo. Tonight, me and the boys plan on going out to enjoy a party at some bar, so Shamus tells me. Again, that Drake fellow stopped by to make sure nothing sudden came up. Christ, he's probably more paranoid than I am. We have a schedule to keep to. It's not like we're going to leave without him. I mean, hell, we've got his damn number. Well, no point thinking about it now. After all, it's New Year's Eve!_

January 1, 2032: _I got a weird feeling while the containers were being loaded. It's the same feeling I get whenever Drake shows up, but this feels more uncomfortable. I felt as though I needed to stay away from the cargo. In all my years at sea, I have never felt more uncomfortable as I do now. I'll feel better when we get to England. I hope. Maybe I'm going senile. No point in mentioning it to anyone._

January 2, 2032: _Got to finally meet Drake's coworkers. The girl looked normal enough, but the tall man gave me the same sense as Drake, only the feeling was much stronger. He struck me as the kind of man who wasn't to be challenged. After they got settled in, that feeling never left, as if I was being watched. Even now, I still feel those eyes on me. I keep thinking I hear whispering. Nothing is wrong. I'll just keep telling everyone that I'm fine._

January 3, 2032: _All of the previous night, I kept hearing laughter during my sleep. Whenever I woke up, the sound isn't there. It belonged to a man, that I'm sure of. I couldn't sleep anymore, and it was only when the sun rose that I felt safe, but that sense of security was minimal. Even during the day, where the sun usually chased away the night terrors, I still felt scared, as if something was coming to get me. I need more sleep. This is just paranoia. I'll just tell the boys to keep doing what they're doing while I catch up on some sleep. This sense of dread will go away when I sleep._

Van turned his eyes to the right-side page, but it was blank. Frowning, he noticed that a page had been ripped out of the book, the rest of the paper completely blank. How odd. Eyes narrowing in consideration, he put the book down for a moment, opening the binder, he stared at all the documentation and such, even lists of the containers, their numbers, and where they were stored. As he lifted the book, something thin slipped out, falling a couple feet away from his feet. Silver orbs landed on it, the single piece of paper matching those in the journal. Putting down the binder, he bent down to pick up the parchment, looking at the messily scrawled writing. Without a doubt, it belonged to Lamarr, but the writing seemed hurried.

_They're watching me. HE'S watching me. I can't sleep. Even now, I feel him watching me. I need to tell someone. I can't though. Who would believe me? For some reason, I feel like I need to warn the girl on this ship. Is he after her? Is that why Drake and his comrades need to get to London? Are they being chased by someone? Or something? Whatever it is, it isn't human. This entire time, I've had a bad feeling about taking on this shipment, especially that one container in the secure cargo hold. I just need to hold out til morning._

It ended there, and Van frowned. This had to be the last entry of Lamarr. The captain didn't give any indication that he was afraid at all. Perhaps he felt it necessary, as captain, to make certain that his guests didn't feel unsafe. It was only in his last entry that Lamarr felt as though he couldn't contain his fear anymore. If Lamarr wasn't the vampire, who was? Did they already get to him before he could talk about his descent into madness? All that was certain now, was that there was something in that cargo room.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay, loyal readers. Distractions kept me from writing this chapter. Hopefully I can get chapter 36 written and posted by or on Sunday. Things are gettin' _serious_! ...Again. Things grow darker from this point on for a few chapters. Oh dear! Who's the vampire on the ship?! You'll soon find out!

Thanks for reading, so please leave a review, your thoughts, and any questions, and send me junk food. I'm craving Barbeque Doritos and doughnuts.


	36. The Devil's Kiss

**Disclaimer:** _All of Hellsing and its characters are copyright to Kouta Hirano. Any original characters belong to the author of this fanfiction._

**HELLSING**

**EREBUS**

_Here standeth the Bird of Hermes,_

_Eating my own wings to make me tame..._

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

**The Devil's Kiss**

_**Tuesday Early-Morning, January 6, 2032, Ship—Day 5...**_

"You must be joking!"

Alucard opened his rose-coloured eyes upon Van's outburst. The hunter had just explained to the Count of his findings. Alexandra stared between the two vampires. Van made the suggestion that they nip the problem in the bud right now before more victims are taken, but according to Alucard, it wasn't a good idea at the moment. Patiently, Alucard just stared at the young Dracul. Yes, being as young as he is, even at nearly two-hundred years old, no doubt he wanted rush into attack. In his long life, he still had yet to master some self-control.

"Alucard, if we allow this problem to persist, more lives may be taken by the time we do strike!"

"Patience, Bat Boy," the old vampire half-soothed. "Rushing headlong into battle is unwise."

Van's brow twitched as he pointed at the vampire accusingly. "That's easy for _you _to say! You can do all the rushing in you want and come out of a fight unscathed!"

"Think about where we are." Van stopped, going silent. "We're in the middle of the ocean. If a battle were to take place, the ship will undoubtedly become damaged and result in the sinking of this vessel." Van's eyes widened, then his face sobered in defeat while Alucard raised an index finger to make a point. "Our strength is drawn away by the waves of the sea. To maintain our strength, we require extra sustenance. Meanwhile, the enemy on board has fed on a fresh source. If this vampire is capable of hiding themselves from us, then it's without a doubt that they are quite strong."

"So, what you're saying is that we need a plan first."

Alucard grinned. "Very good."

Van sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed when Alex moved her feet, wrapping her arms around her blanket covered legs. "You guys might need me to come along," she said.

"No," said the Count with some finality, surprising her.

"But what if this vampire has that mirror-tech?! You guys can't see them then!" she argued.

Van looked up at Alucard. "She may be right. They'll have an advantage over us if that's the case."

Alucard turned his eyes towards the young woman. "You're not to leave the protection of this room."

"Protection?!" she shrilled in disbelief. "How is a couple of walls and a door _I_ could probably kick in going to protect me from a powerful vampire?! Are you senile or something?!

Alucard smirked. "Trust me." And like that, she felt her annoyance flutter away, which somehow made her more irritated he could do that to her, but she fell silent regardless. Damn him and her own contradicting feelings. "Alexandra, you can defend yourself to some extent, but you're not ready to take on vampires of this level."

"I shot you in the head, didn't I?"

He chuckled. "That you did. However, elder vampires are incapable of being killed that way, as you have already witnessed." Alex went to argue another point, but he cut her off, "Van is the exception because he drank my blood. It's the only reason he's still alive at this moment." Once again, Alex shut her trap. "It will put me at ease to know you're safe."

She looked up at him, seeing the soft expression he held for her, and she couldn't help but melt a little. Sighing in defeat, she said with some disappointment, "Alright, I'll stay here."

Satisfied with that, Alucard and Van left the room to let her sleep, going into Van's cabin to discuss the details of their strategy. Lying there in the dark, Alex stared at small window, dim rays of moonlight shining through the glass. She felt a little angry. All she wanted to do was help, not remain in _Damsel-in-Distress Mode_. During the battle in that snowstorm, she actually felt useful. The adrenaline that pumped through her that night gave her such a rush. It even felt good to be able to taunt the enemy the way she did. It brought back what Lamarr had said to her the other day. There was some truth to what he said. Maybe she did get a kick out of standing on that line. Maybe that was why she was eager to get back into another fight. When would she be allowed to fight? Was this how Alucard felt whenever he was bored? Was this why he was always overjoyed with the promise of battle?

Sighing, she closed her eyes. "Stop thinking about it, stupid. Just go to sleep, Alex. Alucard is only doing what's best for you so you aren't tortured and harvested for your blood." After a moment, the girl turned over in bed to stare at the rose. _He said to trust him, so I will._

* * *

_**Tuesday Morning, January 6, 2032, Ship—Day 5...**_

There was a disquiet atmosphere in the mess hall as Alex walked in with Van half past ten. The two guys Van had listened in on last night was there, giving the vampire short glances. Both he and Alex noticed this, but said nothing. It wasn't a surprise that the crew members would be a little anxious towards strangers on their ship, particularly when their coworkers gradually went missing with no explanation. He sat at the table while the girl went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. There were a few others in the room, but Shamus was just walking in.

"Any luck?" the mechanic asked. The others shook their heads, evoking a curse out of the blonde. "Dammit."

Van turned to him. "What's going on?"

"A few more guys went missing last night," he explained. "I'm getting real sick of this shit."

"How many now?"

"Including the other five, it's about eleven people so far."

As Shamus went to into the kitchen, Van sensed a dozen eyes directed right at himself. The vampire resisted the urge to challenge them with his own gaze, as was his dark instinct. Instead, he stared back at them blankly, neither dominating nor submissive. Shamus didn't seem to notice the odd exchange as he walked in with an apple, taking a seat. Alex soon joined with a bowl of sugary cereal. The Dracul stared at it, cringing a little at the amount of marshmallows and granulated sugar sprinkled throughout.

"With your physical regime, I don't think that should be part of your diet. It's not healthy," he pointed out.

"Buzz off. I'll eat whatever the hell I want." Defiantly, she stuffed her mouth with a large spoonful of cereal and sugar, her cheeks puffing out a little, chewing with difficulty. After a full minute or so, she finally swallowed, grinning innocently at the hunter.

Eyes half-lidded, being unimpressed by her childishness, he replied, "You're going to rot your teeth out."

She snorted. "Oh, get off my back. It's just one bowl of cereal."

"That's still a bit much in terms of sugar." Alex ignored him, crunching on another spoonful. The tension he felt still hadn't left, and Van turned his gaze to those still staring at him. "Is there a particular reason you all feel the need to watch me?" He already knew the answer, but not asking would just feed more suspicion.

Alex paused in her chewing. The first guy Van had heard spoke last night put down his coffee, a half-accusatory gaze directed at him. "We just find it all strange that people have been going missing on this boat since you three showed up."

Calmly, he asked, "And what is that supposed to mean?" Again, he already knew.

Shamus frowned at his coworker. "Hey, c'mon Bradley. We shouldn't be pointing fingers at anybody."

Bradley snorted. "No? You said it yourself, Shamus. Those guys freak you out a little bit. They freak us all out. They look weird."

Alex put down her spoon, half-glaring at the sailor. "So you're saying that your suspicions is based on appearances?"

"Alex," Van began, but Alex wouldn't have it.

"No, no," she said, shaking her head. "I want to hear what this guy has to say about you and Bram." Brown pools, lit with a simmering fury, turned back to Bradley. "Well? I'm waiting."

He stared back at her, looking threatened as he was challenged by a woman. "Listen here, girly, my opinion is my own business."

"Your opinion becomes my business when you decide to accuse my friends of having anything to do with your coworkers' disappearances," she shot back coldly. "From my understanding, you believe that just because Van and Bram have a strange appearance, you have the right to assume that they're responsible for what's happening?"

Van placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. When she finally looked at him, he shook his head. Moved as he was by her need to defend her comrades, it was unnecessary and fruitless. After a moment, she fell silent, looking down at her cereal. Everyone else was quiet, but Bradley didn't seem the least bit convinced by Van's innocence. With a grunt, he shoved back his chair and left, coffee forgotten. The atmosphere had grown uncomfortable, and even Alex lost her appetite, pushing away the bowl. Things have gotten complicated rather quickly, and with people suspecting both Van and Alucard, she could only imagine that they might have a difficult time covering up the vampire issue. Hellsing was known for dealing with the supernatural and keeping any information about it on the down low. The world had to be ignorant, or chaos might ensue.

Van followed as she stood up, leaving the room. When they were out of earshot, he spoke quietly, "You didn't have to do that, Alex."

"Oh, I think I did," she replied bitterly. "That guy was being an asshole."

"We're used to such treatment," he said. "It's just a minor downside to being what we are."

The girl frowned sadly. "It must be lonely."

He sighed as he confessed, "It can be."

* * *

_**Tuesday Afternoon, January 6, 2032, Ship—Day 5...**_

As they had decided earlier this morning, Alucard and Van intended on going into the cargo hold before sunset. Because it was the middle of winter, the nights were longer, which meant that a vampire's strength lasted for a longer period of time. Together, they stood before the now locked door which had only been open yesterday. There was a card reader and code lock on the door, and Van had to take out his PDA to hack into the thing. One swipe, numbers speedily ran across the screen. When they stopped, he swiped again before punching in the code. The light turned green, a click being heard as the door opened.

"You could have easily slipped inside," Van commented.

The older vampire just grinned. "This coming from a Dracul who has yet to learn elementary abilities belonging to a vampire. I've yet to see you take the form of mist, or a bat. Even Seras took the time in the last thirty years to master these things without my guidance."

Van watched as Alucard stepped inside the room, following him in. "It's not that I don't know, it's just that I choose not to use powers that are of no use against other vampires."

Intrigued, Alucard turned to the hunter. "So you have mastered these things."

"I wouldn't say that. Mist, fine, bat, no problem. What I do have issues with is going through solid walls and defying gravity."

"It's probably because you still think like a human."

For a moment, he said nothing. He walked ahead, standing on the ledge to stare at the lower level. "Is it really so wrong to feel an attachment to humanity?"

Alucard didn't say anything as the hunter jumped down. A second later, he followed, the two of them looking around. There were many steel containers about the room—about a dozen—but which was the one they sought? They separated to cover more ground, placing their hands on each container to feel out the inside. Every single container felt strange, and the vampires looked at each other with equal puzzlement. The thirteenth container was approached last, and they both gave pause as their hands lingered on the doors.

"I thought the others felt strange, but this...this feels oddly empty," said Van, brows furrowing in confusion.

"Indeed."

A hand buried itself beneath Alucard's coat as he took out the Casull. Van quickly stepped back just before the Count aimed at the large lock, shooting it off. Tearing off the destroyed lock, Van opened the door, and there were two large elongated objects. Silver eyes widened as Van realized the objects were actually coffins. Both were made of wood and stylishly made compared to Alucard's. One was a dark red trimmed with gold, the other was jet black, also trimmed in gold. On the black one's lid was a carving of a dragon's head with an eye shaped ruby embedded in the centre of its forehead. Alucard's eyes narrowed upon the image.

"Two of them?!" Van exclaimed. "Dammit, no wonder so many people had gone missing."

"One could have easily eaten that many in one night," said Alucard, still staring at the black coffin.

They both stepped forward with the intention of opening them, Alucard's Casull and Van's shotgun at the ready. With a strong pull, they nearly tore off the lids as they were opened, only to find them empty. There was a womanly giggle, Van's head shooting up as he stared out of the container. Alucard barely glanced in the same direction without moving his head, seeing a woman of fiery red hair. No longer was the vampire's power being hidden from either of them as Laura stood there with an overly pleasant smile on her features.

"Good evening," she greeted.

Van growled, "You."

"Why so surprised, dear Van? Are you not happy to see your master?"

"Ecstatic," he replied dryly. "I'm so happy, that I could blow your head off again."

She giggled, even covering her mouth as she did so, much like a child would. "Oh, you amuse me, child."

The two hunters exited from the container before Van trained his firearm upon the woman, pupils going into cat-like slits. "Who's accompanying you?"

She smirked before looking over her shoulder. Footsteps could be heard as a hooded figure stepped out of the darkness as Van's eyes widened some. Elijah stood there with no emotion in his features. Now that his younger brother was in front of him again, Van wasn't sure what to do. Yes, he had resolved long ago that if it came to it, he would kill him, but he hesitated. The vampire swallowed as indecision kept him from making the first move.

"Elijah," he breathed shakily. "Why are you here?"

"To capture Alexandra Rows," his brother responded simply.

"You know what I mean! Why are you with this woman?! She killed our family and turned us into vampires! Did she force you into this?!"

"Big brother," Elijah began monotonously, "you already know I am here of my own free will." Van ground his teeth together, his hand trembling ever so slightly. "As for our family, they held no meaning for me. When I met the woman who became our master, I knew she could free me from the shackles of humanity. Only by embracing death, do you truly live."

"Why?" Van asked with some grief. "Why would you willingly give up your humanity? Why would you give up your family? Your life?!"

Elijah stared at him blankly. "There is no purpose in being human."

Van looked at his younger brother in disbelief before Alucard stepped forward, a slight smirk curling his lips. "You're a foolish boy, aren't you?" Elijah glanced at the Count. "So, like so many others before you, you couldn't bear the weight of being so weak." The corners of his mouth went up some more, baring his teeth in a grin. "Do you believe yourself immortal? One would think that vampires would have learned by now that there is no such thing. I'm starting to get tired of reminding each vampire before I destroy them."

Laura chuckled. "Yes, it would be tiresome for the No-Life King, the first vampire. Tell me, your majesty," she began, Alucard's eyes turning towards her, "where do you think you draw your power from?" The Count didn't even twitch, but she knew he had his full attention. Perfect. "How easily it was given to you. I imagine it would be just as simple to have it taken away." His eyes narrowed some. "Do you long for death, Prince? Would you like to finally rest in peace? Gabriel has that power."

He scoffed with amusement. "As I keep telling people, it takes a human to kill a monster."

Meanwhile, Alex sat anxiously in Alucard's room. Multiple times, she has made attempts to continue her reading, but she kept reading over the same sentence. Giving up, she threw the book at the wall, annoyed that she had been left behind. Beside the bed was the half-burnt steel case that held her twin revolvers. Legs swung over the edge of the bed as she bent down to pick up the case, opening it on her lap. They shone in the pale light of the dying sun as night approached. Her foot slid backwards as she lightly kicked Alucard's coffin which lied under the bed, making her focus on what he had told her.

"I know he told me to trust him, but I'm tired of people telling me I can't do anything." She sighed, picking up the guns, filling the chambers. "I'm not helpless," she said quietly.

The guns were placed back in the case and she left it open as she put it on the bed. Getting up, the girl began to pace the room back and forth as her hands wrung together. Alucard had asked too much of her. She couldn't stay and wait in this room while there was an enemy vampire on board. Whether or not they worked for Gabriel was yet to be seen, but who else would have arranged to come aboard. It's already been established that Gabriel was clever, so this just seemed to have his name written all over it. Did he know where she went at all times? Did he have spies watching their every move? No, Alucard or Van would have sensed them if there were.

Scowling, she decided out loud, "Oh, to hell with Alucard! He can yell at me later!"

With that, she grabbed her peacoat, putting it on, then taking out the revolvers, placing them in the pockets. The coat restricted her movements a little, but she needed the pockets for her guns. Making a mental note to have someone provide her with some kind of holster later on, she left the room, heading for the cargo hold.

A voice resonated eerily through the corridors and off the walls,_ "Alexandra..."_

She froze, looking around. "Hello?"

The moment Alex had stepped out of the room, there was a sense of being watched, and instantly she regretted leaving the room. Should she go back? After a moment of consideration, and though she knew it was stupid, she decided not to return. Just ignore the voices, she told herself, and head for your original destination. Though she chanted that in her head, her feet couldn't move in the direction she wanted to go. Even if she had wanted to go back to Alucard's cabin, something kept her from moving anywhere. She just stood there, rooted to the spot. Even though it was a disconcerting situation, all she felt was calm.

"_Alexandra...come to me."_

Of their own accord, her feet began to move after a slight trembling. Even as Alex tried to fight it, her mind grew more hazy as she struggled. Eventually she stopped fighting, having forgotten what she was doing. All she knew was that she needed to go somewhere. Follow the voice, her mind said. Like before, her footsteps sounded louder in her daze. For many moments, she walked until she came to a steel door. Slowly, a hand rose to open it, but the lever moved upward, unlocking it and swung open, slightly ajar before she could touch the door.

The girl pushed it further before stepping inside. It was dark inside, but she could see the pistons moving up and down, rotate clockwise and counter, steam rising from vents and water gushing through clear pipes. She descended the grated steps, even as the door closed behind her and locked on its own. As she looked ahead, the smell of copper reached her nose, that and death, snapping her briefly out of her trance. Alex looked around in confusion, eyes wide as she did. How in the hell did she get here? Tiny fluorescent lights on the grated floor began to flicker to life until she spotted a red figure ahead of her.

"Alucard?"

The vampire stood there with his back to her, not responding to her call. Her eyes travelled to his feet, gasping at the sight of a couple of bodies, mangled and drained. Something flashed before her eyes, blinding her for a moment. As her eyes opened again, she no longer stood in the industrial room, but on a battlefield littered with bloodied corpses, arrows, spears and swords sticking out of them. There was a trembling in her body as she looked around, the smell and sight overwhelming. The billowing of fabric caught her attention and Alex turned to a figure standing tall on a hill several feet away from her. The dark knight, she recalled. As it was usual, his face was obscured by shadows, only his blue eyes visible to her, walls of flames surrounding both of them.

"Who are you?" she breathed out.

For a moment, he said nothing. Slowly, his armoured hand reached out for her. _"Katarina...come to me."_

That name again. Did it belong to the woman who had Alex's face? Did this man believe she was his loved one? "I'm not her," she said softly, but inside, she didn't believe those words. "I'm not her..."

There was an ache in her chest and she gripped at her heart, shutting her eyes tightly. When she opened them again, she looked up to see Alucard facing her, a soft smile on his face. Though she had seen a similar expression on him before, this particular face didn't seem right to her. However, the moment she looked into his eyes, not the soft crimson she had come to know, but a hellish fire, she lost all sense of the world, focusing on nothing but him.

A white gloved hand rose, reaching out for her to take it. Again, her feet moved on their own as she slowly made her way towards him, her own hand rising up. Fingers slid over his, before his hand closed over them gently, his other arm wrapping around her middle and pulling her close. Though he was cold, as she was used to, there was no sense of familiarity to her. However, there wasn't time to think on that as he lifted her chin, the vampire smiling down at her before he descended, his black hair curtaining around her head. Eyes widened as his chilled lips closed over hers, a feeling of headiness taking over her mind until there was nothing but fog. Overtaken by his spell, her eyelids closed halfway as he deepened it for a moment.

The vampire released her mouth, grinning at her dazed state, the girl staring up at him with sleepy confusion. He leaned down again, moving for her neck as her head fell back to give him better access. Alex stared into space as his lips moved delicately across the skin, a shiver running through her. Elevating his head for a moment, his mouth opened wide, a row of jagged teeth as a hungry breath hissed from his throat. Feeling his breath on her skin, there was a sudden feeling of panic as something deep within her soul screamed for her to wake.

As the monstrous mouth lunged for her throat, gunfire rang out, a spray of blood splattering over the ground and bodies. Alex fell back, half covered in blood, Apollo in her right hand, the muzzle of the gun steaming. She looked up at the still standing vampire with wide eyes, half his face blown off, sizzling and bleeding. She just half-lied on the ground, gasping as his one eye turned to her, and his mangled mouth curled into an ugly grin. Standing straight, shoulders began to shake with his gradual laughter, his whole body soon quaking with his cackles. After a couple of minutes of that terrible laughter, a whitish substance began to seep out as his face regenerated. Belatedly realizing what was happening, Alex aimed towards his heart, firing, but he dodged as a black and red blur.

Her eyes widened as he spoke to her with a voice that did not belong to Alucard, "Guns won't work on me, Alexandra."

Gritting her teeth, she quickly moved to her feet, firing again, but like before, he dodged, hands behind his back in a casual manner. Quick bastard, she thought. "Who the hell are you?"

He smiled, his scarlet orbs shining before they changed to an electric blue. It was odd seeing the colour on someone who had taken Alucard's appearance. "We have met, but only once before, though, not face to face." He chuckled at her blank expression before his appearance changed right before her eyes, the ship's captain, Lamarr, standing before her. "Come now, princess, surely you've figured it out by now."

Eyes narrowed. There was no way Lamarr was the vampire. Vampires were created from virgins, so this had to be another false appearance. Van had said it himself to both her and Alucard that Lamarr had been paranoid about something. The vampire had to be very powerful to shape-shift, so the longer she thought about it, the more her eyes widened, her mouth falling open in terrified shock. He seemed pleased with her realization, his electric orbs glowing more fiercely.

Back in the cargo hold, Van still had his gun trained on Laura while staring at Elijah, a deep turmoil within him. Alucard grinned, pulling out his Casull, aiming over his arm at the Draculina. There was a quietness in the room as Laura just smiled at the pair of them. Her expression changed into that of a frown as her emerald pools moved from Alucard to Van before it became that of disapproval.

"I see. The great and powerful king gave my own servant his blood. I can smell the blood flowing through him." Neither hunter responded. "Were you hoping that the blood of the No-Life King would break the bond between us, dear Van?"

"A fantastic hope, but no," he said quietly. "The day I truly become free of you is when you have been slain."

"Oh," she breathed. "How you wound me, child. Are you still upset that I've taken the lives of your parents and their unborn child?" She arched a brow with a malicious smirk. "Or is it because your brother chose me over you? I can be yours as well, Van. You only have to be loyal to me."

Van growled, her smile faltering. Sighing, she removed her black gloves, and with a sharpened talon, she cut across the palm of her left hand, curling the fingers into a fist and holding it up, tiny drops of blood dripping. Van's pupils sharpened then dilated, silver turning red as he his instincts forced him to watch the red substance, a beastly hunger making his fangs to elongate and ache.

The woman chuckled at his reaction. "You want this, don't you? You did say you wanted to be free of me. Would you like to drink my blood and become a vampire of your own right?"

His eyes narrowed. "Stop it."

Opening her palm, she slowly licked away the blood, cleaning her hand until she sucked her finger of the last drop. "You're have no right as you are to be giving me demands. Without my blood, a slave is all you will ever be."

The two hunters just stared at the woman, guns aiming for her head. Van swallowed hard, getting over that instinctual hunger for her blood. If they weren't careful, they might damage the ship and cause it to sink just as Alucard had warned. There was a violent atmosphere in the room while the two older vampires grinned and the Drake brothers stared each other down. Before a move could be made, Alucard sensed something off, and his mind kept wandering back to the two coffins in the container. The Count looked at Van's brother for a moment before Alexandra's sense of fear had suddenly cut into his consciousness, his eyes widening.

"You two aren't alone," he realized with a growl.

Van looked at Alucard, bewildered, from the corner of his eye. "What?!"

"They were just a distraction!" he explained. "What have you done?!"

Laura laughed. "Better hurry, Count. She might no longer be under your protection." With another growl, Alucard disappeared, leaving the other three vampires alone with each other. She turned to Van with a predatory gleam in her eyes. "Looks like he left the party." Van glared at her.

Alex ran to the door, trying to pull up the lever that had locked it, but it would not budge. The creature that had taken Lamarr's appearance stalked towards her with purpose, an evil little smile on his lips. As he ascended the stairs, she turned around with both guns, barely giving him any pause. Even after considering the weapons for a moment, he continued to approach. Letting loose, she yelled out as she squeezed each trigger one by one. Each bullet blew a large hole in him, causing him to take a step back until she ran out of bullets. She trembled as he just stood there and chuckled, a bright white substance, similar to Alucard's shadows, appeared, weaving the vampire's wounds back together.

Panicking, she searched her pockets for more bullets, but realized she had left the rest back in her room. Cursing, she looked up just as he had completely healed his wounds, a toothy grin on his face. Now she _really_ had something to panic about. As he stepped closer, she swung out with her guns still being held with the intent of using them as blunt objects. He easily dodged them, moving back and side to side. Then his arms were a blur as he caught her wrists, pushing her backwards in an instant, slamming her hard against the door, the lock mechanism digging painfully into her back as she let out a sharp gasp. Barely recovering, she glared at the vampire, swinging her leg up to kick his ribs.

He caught her leg, holding it firmly while he had both wrists held in his other hand above her head. He leaned in close, smirking. "You make this entirely too easy."

"_Allow me to increase the difficulty,_" came a growl, as a silver barrel was pressed against the vampire's temple.

A loud bang echoed inside the large room as the vampire's entire head was blown off, his body flying sideways from the force of the gunfire. Alex watched it happen, as if it was in slow-motion, before the body landed with a thud. Turning to the source, she saw Alucard standing there, the muzzle smoking as his eyes glowed fiercely. Before either of them said anything, the body twitched as white tendrils began piecing together the head, half regenerated by the time he stood back up, his one blue eye staring at the vampire with a grin that rivalled Alucard's, who looked just as overjoyed, his sharp teeth bared in a smile.

"Welcome Count. It's so nice to finally meet you."

* * *

**A/N:** Has Alucard finally met his match?! How will this all turn out?! Find out next chapter, or the next. Probably going to make the next chapter really long, so it might take me a few days to post it.

Other than that, I don't really have anything to say. So, please leave a review, your thoughts, and any questions. Oh, and some birthday wishes wouldn't hurt since I turn 24 on August 28. My birthday is gonna suck. Ah well. Anyway, thanks for reading, favouriting, following!


End file.
